Olivia Scott: The story of a Tree Hill sister
by mprincess3
Summary: Olivia Scott is a 17 year old girl, but she isn't a normal one. She is apart of the very famous Scott family. To the outside world she seems to have the perfect life. Perfect family, perfect friends, prefect hair, perfect everything. But she doesn't have the perfect life at all. She has to deal with the aftermath of her birth parents Deb and Dan and how they abandoned her.
1. The Beginning

I do not own any characters. They are all from One Tree Hill. I do own Olivia, Ryder, and Nicole.

 _This story is taken place during season 8. The only difference is that Lucas and Peyton have decided to stay in Tree Hill. In doing this Lucas stayed the head coach of the Ravens, and now teaches a creative writing class that most of the student athletes take. Peyton is working with Haley in Red Bedroom Records. Haley kept her job at Tree Hill High. Nathan has already retired from the NBA. Jamie their son is now 8 and is developing a big crush on Madison. This story is mainly from the POV of Nathan and Lucas' sister Olivia Scott. She is a 16-year-old sophomore at Tree Hill High. She is a co-captain of the cheerleading team. When Olivia was seven, Nathan got emancipated from his parents and left Olivia there until his mom finally let him have custody of her. Olivia looks a lot like Nathan but her hair is a shade or two lighter than his. She has very pretty blue eyes and is always smiling._

Olivia smiled as the cheerleader threw her in the air for a cradle. She loved the feeling of stunts; it felt as if she was flying. They caught her and set her down. "GO RAVENS!" They all yelled in unison. The blue and black pom-poms shook and then landed on the ground. The started to do their chant to bring the basketball player back into the gym for the second half. They came running in and everyone cheered from them. As number 17 ran by Olivia he winked at her. She smiled back at him.

"Did you just see what I saw," Nathan said worried to his wife.

"Oh Nathan, you do this every time. That is just what couples do. We did it," Haley said a little surprised that after three months of Olivia dating Nathan still wasn't over it.

"Ryder is nice!" Brooke told Nathan as they all sat back down.

Olivia giggled with the other cheerleaders as they walked to get their pom-poms. She ran quickly to Lucas to catch him before his game started back up. "Hey Luke a couple of us are going to Allison King's house after the game and since I am staying with you and Peyton this weekend I was going to ask if I could go." She hoped that since she asked as he was talking to the players it would be a yes.

Lucas groaned he was hoping that tonight could be a family night since he hasn't seen Olivia much since she started high school, "Yeah….that's fine…but you need to be home by 1 am." Olivia smiled and ran over to join the cheerleaders.

After the game Ryder and Olivia were making out outside the boys locker room while waiting for the rest of their friends. They made it to the party around 11 pm. They pre gamed all the way there. "Wooooooo!" Olivia said as they got out of the car and walked inside. The party was in full swing and they started playing truth or dare.

"Olivia, I dare you to drink this," Nicole said as she handed her a bottle of Jack. Olivia smiled and drank the bottle and slammed it on the table.

"Hey Luke, where is my cute little sister-in-law" Peyton said coming home from a long day of recording new artist.

Luke frowned as he watched his movie, "She is out. Partying. Being a teenager." He got up and walked to his mom's old room that is now his. Peyton followed. "I'm pretty tired plus I need to read some papers." He pulled out his papers. Peyton smiled and lay on their bed. They both fell asleep with in the hour.

"COPS! Everyone run!" yelled Nicole. Everyone ran from the house. Olivia's group was smart enough to park a couple blocks away. They were running and falling over bushes and plants. They finally made it back to the car. The time on the clock showed 3:15 am. They dropped Olivia off first. She stumbled out of the car and into the door that used to be Lucas' room but was now hers when she stayed there. She landed right on her bed and fell straight asleep.

The next morning Lucas knocked on Olivia's door. "Hey don't forget that we are going to Jamie's Spelling Bee tonight and you told Madison's parents that you would bring her home after since they can't be there." Lucas said walking to the wide open door that she must have left open. Olivia groaned because she was still hung over.

"Okay….go away Luke. You sound like the annoying brother. That's why I stay with you on the weekends." Olivia mumbled. Lucas smiled knowing that his job was done. Lucas and Peyton sat down on the couch and started watching a movie. Olivia came out and was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a bottle of water. She looked over at Lucas and Peyton, they looked so happy. She went back to her room and did homework until it was time to leave.

Jamie threw the competition so that his crush could win. Olivia ran up behind Jamie and wrapped him in a hug. "JAMIE! How is my favorite little nephew ever! You did so " Jamie smiled "Aunt Ollie I am your only nephew." They both laughed. Olivia and Jamie have always been really close. Olivia was eight when Jamie was born. Olivia looked at Jamie and smiled, "I will be home a little late tonight buddy. We can still watch a movie if its okay with the rents."

Jamie looked at her and then his parents "Mom, Dad can I please stay up with Ollie and watch a movie when she gets back from seeing Ryder." Nathan and Haley looked at Jamie and then both looked at Olivia.

"Olivia Faith, you got your car because you were giving rides to Jamie and Madison to school. Madison's parents asked you to pick her up and you will be doing that to-" Nathan said sounding very much like a parent.

"Nate, I am taking Madison, I guess Jamie just assumed. I am taking Madison and Chuck to get ice cream before I drop them off." Olivia smiled as Madison and Chuck walked up ready to go. Jamie looked at Olivia and was a little upset because he was invited. "Jamie…really. Why would I not take you, Nathan already said you can come." She smiled.

Nathan grabbed his sisters arm, "Liv I am trusting you with Jamie tonight. Please be careful." Olivia nodded and then looked at Nathan "By the way Olivia, we talked about you calling me dad around Jamie. Haley and I don't want him thinking he can call us by our first names, besides I have been like your dad for eight years." Nathan finished and let go of her arm. Liv smiled and shrugged it off.

Everyone was jamming out to the music. Olivia was focusing on driving because the storm from the hurricane was getting stronger. In a blink of an eye Olivia's car was flipped and they were sliding on the road. They came to a stop at the bridge. "Is everyone okay?" Olivia asked. She saw that Jamie and Madison were okay. "If you can get out then do it." Madison got out through the broken window and Olivia helped Chuck out. They all ran to the other side of the street. "Jamie! Jamie! Where are you!" She looked around and saw Jamie in the car. "Madison call someone. Anyone. Call the cops first. I have to get Jamie."

Olivia ran over to her car all she could think about was Jamie and getting him safe. She climb into the car through the back window. "Jamie I will get you out, I promise. Just be calm."

"Aunt Ollie, are we going to see my parents again." Jamie asked scared and then he looked at his aunts face and could see that she was calm, "I'm fine." Just as Jamie finished a car came and hit the car so hard that Olivia's car flew into the water.


	2. Arrested

I do not own any of the One Tree Hill characters. I only own Olivia, Ryder and any other names that don't sound familiar.

Olivia held her breath as she was trying to help Jamie out of the seatbelt. She was taking to long and getting nervous. Jamie was trying to remain calm. He completely trusted Olivia to get him out.

Madison looked relieved as the cops showed up, as well as Nathan and Haley. "A car came…..and hit….Miss Olivia's car….into the water…Jamie was stuck….and Olivia went back into the car…before the car flew over the bridge." Madison said through her tears. Nathan looked at where the railing was bent and missing. He didn't know how long they were down there. He looked over at Haley and shrugged.

"I have to. Half my life is at the bottom of the that water." Nathan said to Haley as he ran to the wreckage and saw an outline of Olivia's car. He saw Jamie and Liv swimming towards the shore. He ran over to them. "Is he okay!" He grabbed Jamie from Olivia. "How could you let this happened! Are you stupid? This is how you repay me," He barked at Olivia. She was breathing heavy and she got up. She could tell that Nathan was mad at her. Jamie opened his eyes and smiled at his dad. "Jamie! Oh thank God." He hugged Jamie as he looked at Olivia he noticed her backing away from them. Nathan just realized what he had said to Olivia. "Liv….don't." Olivia ran as fast as she could away from Nathan.

Nathan looked up and walked up the hill with Jamie. Jamie ran to his mom. "Momma it was amazing. Aunt Ollie saved me. She remained cool the entire time. She never let me feel scared. Where is she? I want to tell her how much I love her."

Haley was hugging Jamie, "I want to thank her as well." Jamie looked down as Nathan was walking over.

"Hales, I screwed up. I told Olivia she was stupid." Nathan said putting his hands on Jamie's shoulders. Haley glared up at him. "I know, I really messed this up. We have to go find her. I can't believe I said she was stupid, and that I couldn't believe she repaid me like this. I could have lost my baby sister and all I cared about was making sure one of my kids was okay. I didn't even ask her was happened or if she was okay." He looked at his son, then his wife. "Lets go." They dropped Chuck and Madison off at their houses. They got back home and Haley was on the phone with Peyton.

 _Phone call:_

 _H: "Yeah Nathan had said some stuff and she ran. Have you seen her?"_

 _P:" Um…..let me check her room. No Haley she isn't here. Honestly I would check with Ryder but he's here. Lucas and him are going over his creative writing paper. His parents are out of town and we said he could stay with us for tonight. Olivia knows that."_

 _H: "We are just really worried. She could be anywhere and we just want to know where she is. She is like our daughter." Haley was starting to tear up._

 _P: "She will come home. Give her some space. Luke is giving Nathan space. He is really upset to hear about all of this. Love you Haley. I will let you know if I hear anything, I will let you know."_

Haley turned to Nathan, "No she didn't go to Luke's. Nate I'm sorry. We will find her though." Haley hugged Nathan as they sat at the table.

Olivia was walking towards Nathan's house because she just wanted to be home. She saw that the car was back home. She looked up at Jamie's room and thought to herself, 'How could I let that happen. Nathan was right. I am stupid.' She wiped her tears from her eyes. She was shivering from how cold she was. It was still raining and the wind was blowing really hard. She couldn't decide where to go. She started walking and ended up at the River Court. No one was there because it was almost one in the morning when she arrived. She went to the table and sat there. The next thing she knew sirens were waking her up. Tree Hill has a curfew for teenagers, which is one of the reasons they broke up the party last night.

"Young lady you are coming with us, your parents can pick you up from the station." The officer said escorting her to the car.

"What parents you prick." Olivia told the cop then spat at his face. The cop arrested her and took her in. It was the first time he had ever successfully arrested a Scott. He was a little proud but also upset because he knew what had happened. He was one of the police on the scene. After he placed Olivia in a cell that most pick-ups that cause a scene go to he called Nathan Scott.

Nathan shot out of bed, "ARRESTED!" he yelled on the phone. "Yes I will be there shortly." When he got off the phone he had woken up Haley.

"She was arrested," Haley said as she then thought. "Curfew violation." She got out of bed and got dressed. "Im co-"

Nathan put his hand up, "I need to do this. I need to make this right." He grabbed a basketball and got into his car. He was completely silent in the car. He didn't have music playing or have the normal conversation of what he was going to say to her. He actually had no idea what he was going to do when he saw her. He parked and got out of the car. He walked up to the station and opened the door. He sighed when he saw his sister dripping wet and crying. He walked up the desk. "Was this necessary," he said pointing to his sister who was behind bars.

"Mr. Scott, we understand that you are upset to see your sister behind bars but she was arrested for calling a cop a prick and spitting on him." The officer at the desk told Nathan. Nathan's eyes looked towards his little sister. He was anger, but he decided to let Lucas take care of that one. After about 10 minutes Olivia was released with a warning. Nathan hugged his sister as soon as she turned the corner.

"Olivia I am so sorry honey. I never meant to say those things. I was just so scared because I didn't understand what happened. Jamie explained everything to us. You saved him." Nathan had tears in his eyes. They walked to his car. She still hadn't talked yet. He opened the passenger's door for her and she got in the backseat. He rolled his eyes and shut the door. He drove to the River Court and saw Lucas was already waiting there. "Liv, I am sorry you know that right." She looked up and nodded. She knew deep down that Nathan really meant his apology. "Is there anything I can do to show you how sorry I am?" He looked in his rear view mirror and saw his sister's eyes with tears in them.

"You want me to call you and Haley mom and dad like I did when I was eight because I didn't know any better because I grew up with you calling our mom and dad by their first names. I will start calling you dad when you act like a dad. Actually pay attention to me. Don't just go through the motions. I call Haley mom all the time, because she actually tries with me. She sits down and discuses things with me." Olivia opened her car door, "If you paid attention to me you would realize that this wasn't the first time I have stayed out all night. This is just the first time I have been caught." She got out of the car and walked over to Lucas. "Take me home." She looked up at him. "Take me to your home." Lucas looked at Nathan as he hit the steering wheel.

Lucas looked at his baby sister and smiled, "Baby sister I'm sorry but you know the rules…" He shrugged as he continued, "I know you were arrested so you are grounded?" He looked out the window then back at her.

She mumbled, "anything is better than going home to Nathan."

Please Review. I know this chapter was slow but I am working on it! If anyone has any ideas that they would like in the story just let me know! J


	3. Detention

It was Monday morning, normally Olivia would be waking up early to pack to go back to Nathan and Haley's but she wasn't planning on going back anytime soon. She got up when she heard Lucas call her name from the kitchen. She rolled out of bed. She had a little bit of a cold because of being out in the rain all night. She looked at herself in her mirror on the door. She was in a pair of blue cheer shorts with a white tank top. She walked out the door and sat at the kitchen table. Peyton placed a bowl of Cookie Crisp in front of her. It was Olivia's favorite. "thanks," Olivia mumbled out of tiredness.

Lucas looked at his little sister and felt her forehead, "I think your fine but will you check up with me at lunch."

Olivia finished her food and nodded. She got up and put her bowl in the sink, "Luke…never mind."

"Yes baby sister," Luke said as he looked up from the paper, he knew it was about being grounded. "Look you aren't grounded but if Haley ask just tell her I lectured you about the value of checking in, even when the situation is bad." He got up and put his bowl next to hers. He kissed the top of her head. "Be ready in 30ish minutes and I will give you a ride." Olivia smiled and walked to her room very happy. 30 minutes later Olivia walked out of her room in a pair of skinny jeans and boots. Her long brown hair was curled and she had her backpack on. Lucas kissed his wife and her tummy goodbye. They got to school and went their separate ways.

It was lunchtime and Olivia walked to her brother's office she saw that Nathan was in there. Both brothers saw her approach and she quickly turned around. "Olivia!" Nathan called out after her but she was already gone. She saw Ryder and her friends and she quickly ran up to them.

"Let's go Ryder." She grabbed his hand and they quickly ran off behind the stairwell. "I finally told Nathan that I was done with how he was treating me. Like that he except me to call him dad like I did when I was a child. I called him that because he was like a dad back then. From the I was five he was walking me to school and helping with homework." Ryder smiled he was happy his girlfriend finally got everything off her mind. Ryder pulled her in close and kissed her.

"Livy you know I am so happy with you finally telling Nathan that he has been upsetting you for a while now. What's it been like five or six years that Nathan has treated you like a guest in his house, instead of family." Ryder looked down and kissed his girlfriend's head. The bell rang and they both looked at each other. They kissed and made their ways to their different classes. They both were in a Scott classroom though. As Olivia made her way into Haley's class Mrs. James Scott pulled her aside to talk to her. "Hey sweetie are you coming home tonight?"

"Mom, I don't want to do this right now," She looked down and walked to her seat. The whole time Olivia was thinking about what she was going to do after this class. Nathan was a guest speaker in the creative writing class today and she had that class next. She was done with the every single adult in her life being at school. She noticed that Haley was talking about a very important paper that was going to be due soon. It was over something that you could change in the world. Olivia raised her hand, "Can we write about how to change someone else's life." She smirked as Haley looked around the room.

"Okay Olivia, you have my attention. How's life do you want to change and why?" Haley asked very interested in her student's answer.

Olivia smirked again; everyone in the class knew it was about to get extremely ugly. "Yours." Haley eyes got wide as Olivia continued, "How could you possibly be happy with someone life Nathan Scott. I mean why on earth did you fall for him when you were in high school."

Haley raised her hands to stop all the chatter among all the students. "Olivia Scott go to the hallway now," Haley was so loud that all of the surrounding classroom could hear her. She followed her sister-in-law outside into the hallway. "I understand you are mad at Nathan, but in MY classroom you will not disrespect either of us. Do you understand?" Haley looked around at their audience; people were looking outside the window that was in the door. Olivia nodded and then sighed. Haley then looked at her, "There will be a family dinner tonight at our house. Peyton and Lucas already know about it and they will be there with you at 6:00." Haley then handed Olivia a slip to the principal's office. "I'm pretty sure that Principal Young will be giving you a week of detention." She walked back into her classroom and continued to teach.

Olivia made her way out of the principal's office. She received a week of detention which to top it all off, it was after school, in the gym with Coach Scott. The sighed as she walked through the halls. She knew she couldn't walk back into Haley's class because she was so upset with herself. Haley, the woman that treats her like a daughter. What she wants from Nathan, and she completely used her in class to make a joke. She knew Haley wasn't going to say anything to Lucas because she knew that he would find out at the end of the day. Olivia put her iPod in and listened to Drops of Jupiter by Train as she walked to Haley's door and sat outside of it until the bell rang. As students were leaving Allison brought her backpack to her.

"Girl, OMG! I can't believe you did that to your sister-in-law." Allison smiled as she walked to their last class of the day, Coach Scott's Creative Writing. They got into the classroom and Nathan was sitting in Lucas' chair waiting for everyone to take their seats. Lucas was greeting students at the door. During the class Olivia was drawing a picture when she should have been taking notes. The final bell rang and Coach Scott announced that their assignment was to write a poem about how they feel. How they felt right this second at their age.

Detention was going to suck because both Nathan and Lucas were going to see Olivia walk in, but they didn't. She snuck in behind the normal crowd. She was sitting in between the seats where people put their feet. Lucas got practice started then turned around to sign detention papers. He came to the second to last one and it read, 'Scott, Olivia Faith." Lucas looked up and saw her. "Olivia...?"

Please review! I will post more with reviews! I started doing this because I was always looking for more in the stories I was reading. If you want something to happen just let me know! J


	4. Dad, I'm only bleeding

Olivia looked at both her brothers' faces as they read the reason why she was there on the note. Nathan was the first to finish. He looked up at Olivia and his eyes narrowed with anger at her. Lucas looked up and saw Olivia face in her hands. He looked at Nathan and leaned over to his brother, "Nate, I am just as mad as you are but we can't do anything right now." Nathan glared at his brother then back up at his sister. Olivia was still looking down when practice came to a close. Lucas turned to the students and told them he would see them tomorrow for detention. Olivia got up and grabbed her paper and ran out before both her brothers could stop her. She sighed and looked back at the gym doors, then started walking towards Nathan's house. She stopped by the park; she decided to start her homework now instead of getting home. Olivia looked at her phone; she had two missed calls and three text messages. Both calls were from Nathan, the text were from Lucas. She read over the text messages, they were telling her not to be late for family dinner and that he loved her. Olivia smiled when she saw this, but then she quickly turned cold. She looked at her notebook and took out a pencil. She opened it and quickly started working on the how I feel assignment. Olivia knew exactly what she was going to write about. Nathan always wanted her to be a perfect kid, but she wasn't. She was never going to be perfect. She started writing 'Hey Nathan,' she erased Nathan and put dad.

 _'Hey Dad look at me. Think back and talk to me. Did I grow up according to plan? And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I want to do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along, and now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never going to be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm all right. And you can't change me, because we lost it all. Nothing lasts forever. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. Now it's just too late and, we can't go back. I'm sorry I can't be perfect. I try not to think about the pain I feel inside. Did you know you used to be my hero? All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away. And it feels like you don't care anymore, and now I try hard to make it. I just want to make you proud. I'm never going be good enough for you. I can't stand another fight, and nothing's all right. Nothing's going change the things that you said. Nothing's going to make this right again. Please don't turn your back. I can't believe it is hard just to talk to you, but you don't understand.'_

Olivia put her pencil down and smiled. She finally understood why she couldn't just forgive Nathan for what he said and did. He was her dad and it hurt knowing that he wasn't acting like it. She looked down at her phone, she was about 15 minutes away from his house and it was almost time for dinner. She started heading home and got there with a minute to spare. She walked in and was greeted by a very excited Jamie. "AUNT OLLIE! You're home!" He ran up and hugged her and she smiled. Haley was the next to come see Olivia. Olivia looked down and Haley wrapped her in a hug.

"I know what you said in class today was frustration geared towards Nathan. I was not hurt by it." She kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Now that you are here we can eat dinner."

Everyone sat at the table Nathan was at the head of the table and Lucas was at the other. They were enjoying dinner while Jamie was telling them all the latest 2nd grade gossip. They laughed as he explained why Chuck almost got sent home. Then the topic grew to Olivia. "So Olivia, how was school today? We missed you for Monday morning pancakes and eggs." Nathan said looking at his little sister. She looked at her food and then at Haley.

"Fine. She said looking at all the adults who were waiting to here more than just a one-word answer. "I had a French test today. I'm pretty sure I did okay." She stopped talking and went back to her food. Olivia didn't really want to get into it about detention in front of Jamie. She loved how he respected his parents and didn't want to ruin that for Nathan and Haley. After dinner Jamie went outside to play basketball and the adults joined Olivia in the living room.

"Okay we are not sugar coating this anymore. We know you disrespected Haley during class. You are lucky the principal didn't end up calling one of us to his office." Lucas said narrowing his eyes towards his baby sister.

"Olivia Faith Scott, why on earth would you think it would be okay to just use your personal life, as well as Haley's to make a jab at me. I wasn't even there." Nathan continued.

"I did it to just fuck up Mrs. J Scott's lecture." Olivia said looking at both her brothers. Haley and Peyton got up because they thought it was funny the name Haley is referred to in class. They went outside to join Jamie.

"Language Olivia, don't think just because of what happened over the weekend I wont wash your mouth out." Nathan warned. Typically all Nathan had to do was warn his sister not to do something, but ever since Olivia became a teenager he has had to follow through on the stupidest of punishments.

"Olivia we just want to help you, but you are to be willing to let us in." Lucas said grabbing his sister attention. She rolled her eyes.

"What the hell. I have been willing to let you in." Olivia finished then rolled her eyes again.

"Last warning Olivia. Cuss one more time and I will wash your mouth out." Nathan looked at his sister pleading for her not to cuss again.

Lucas groaned then opened his mouth, "I'm sorry Olivia but you are grounded. You obviously aren't mature enough to handle a conversation. Neither one of us were going to ground you. We just wanted to talk to you." Olivia wasn't buying it for a second.

"Oh grow up Lucas. Both of you were going to ground me. That's all you guys ever do. Fuck it. I'm going to my room it isn't even worth fighting with you." Olivia finished and turned to go upstairs. Nathan followed and grabbed his sister's arm.

"Olivia Faith, I warned you about language." He walked her to the bathroom and put soap in her mouth and made her sat in the bathroom as he kept count. He hadn't done this to her since she was 10. After the time was over he let her go to her room and after about an hour she was asleep.

The next day went by fairly quick. She went into Coach Scott's class and turned in her paper. He was teaching about how it is better to show your feelings then to bottle them up inside. He smiled as the class left and he started to read over the papers that were just turned in. He got to Olivia's and sighed. He kept this one out and walked to practice. He saw the team warming up and his little brother was watching from the sidelines. He walked over and handed his brother Olivia's paper. "She wrote this about you…" He told him then walked towards the team. Nathan sat down in the first row of bleachers. He began to read, 'Hey dad look at me…"

Please review! If you don't know the song that I wrote about it was Perfect by Simple Plan. :)


	5. Nothing would change it

Olivia was walking home after detention. When she had a car and she was grounded that typically meant walking to and from school as a punishment. She was about to put her headphones on when she heard her name called from behind her. "Olivia, wait up. I'll walk you home." Ryder said as he ran up to her. He was still in his basketball clothes, but all his stuff with him. He lived two houses down from Nathan and was heading that way anyways.

"You didn't drive today?" Olivia asked holding his hand as they were walking.

"I did, but Coach Scott told me I could walk you home and that he would pick me up tomorrow morning, when he got you and Jamie for school." He smiled at her as they walked by the park. They stopped at the swings and Olivia sat down and Ryder started to push her. They had known each other since preschool. They grew up together, until Olivia left because Nathan had gone to college and took her with him. From the moment she got back into Tree Hill they were the new it couple. They just started dating because Nathan and Lucas had a rule that she had to be in high school before she was allowed to start dating. She smiled back at him as he was pushing her. She adored his blue eyes with little specks of green. He had brown hair just like she did and he was always smiling when he was with her. Olivia jumped off the swing when she heard Haley's name mention in a conversation between a girl that no one really liked and her fake friends.

"What did you just say about Mrs. J Scott," Olivia questioned as she walked up them. She wasn't in the mood for someone to talk bad about her family.

"Oh nothing that hasn't already been said," Brittany said full of confidence. "Besides, I thought you agreed that life would be better if Mrs. J Scott never met your poor, pathetic, washed up brother." She smiled and that's when Olivia broke. Olivia slapped Brittany across the face and they broke out into a fight. Having two older brothers, with annoying friends she learned how to fight at a young age. Within minutes Brittany was on the ground with Olivia over her. Ryder watched and finally decided that enough was enough. He pulled Olivia off of Brittany. Olivia had a bloody nose and what looked to be a very bright black eye. She smiled as she saw Brittany get up and dust herself off. Her fake nose was also bleeding and she had a fat lip and a black eye. Her friends had run off during the fight because they didn't want to get hurt. Ryder pulled Olivia over to him and they started walking back home.

"Livy, What were you thinking? Nathan is going to so upset that you got hurt, plus you have to cheer at my game this Friday. If someone finds out what happened they wouldn't let you cheer," Ryder looked at his girlfriend. He wiped the blood off of her face and her hair was a mess. He smiled; she was still gorgeous to him.

"No one should talk about Mrs. J Scott. She is like my mom, it gives me right to talk about her like that…." She looked up at Ryder who was at least half a foot taller. She sighed she knew she was wrong. She treated Haley awful. Haley was always there for her and she just treated her like she was nothing. The rest of the walk was pretty quiet. They got to Liv's door. It was Wednesday so that meant Haley was still at work and Nathan was in class. She kissed Ryder and he walked to the right. He got to his door and they both waved at each other and then walked inside. Olivia walked upstairs and saw Jamie sitting in her room at her desk. He was looking up different things online. "Um hey little man." Jamie quickly exited out of what he was looking at.

"Hi Ollie." He said looking down, he looked back up at her and she was smiling. Her eye was black and her nose still had a little blood around it. "What happened?"

Olivia sat on her bed, "Teenage stuff bud. Let's make a deal." She looked over at him. "I won't tell mom and dad that you were looking up inappropriate things and you don't tell them that I got into a fight." She smiled and he smiled back nodding. "By the way, how did you get parental block off? I have been trying for a pretty long time."

"Chuck did it on mine. So I thought I could do it on yours. Did you know that dad's password was OliviaJamie22," He laughed at how easy it was.

Olivia smiled, "Yeah that is weird. Well Jamie I have a lot of homework but if you want to stay and have a Ollie and Jam Study Session." Jamie shot up and ran and got his homework. When Jamie was little and Olivia had homework she made a game out of it. Now that they were both in school they actually didn't do homework that much together. Jamie had basketball and his own friends. He was just starting to get freedom. Olivia had cheerleading, dance, and parties, make up, boys, Ryder and her off and on freedom taking up all of her time now. Jamie came running in and sat down on her bed. She smiled as they were studying. Jamie was working on math when Nathan walked in Olivia's room. He watched as Olivia showed Jamie how to work a problem. He leaned against the doorframe, neither one had noticed Nathan was home.

"We should really get a dog." Nathan blurted out scaring both of his kids.

"Why?" They both asked turning their heads to look at him.

"Well, lets see. I walked all the way up the stairs and into Olivia's room without either one of you knowing. That scares me." Nathan joked. "Hey Jamie can I talk to Olivia alone for a little bit. Just maybe five or ten minutes?" Nathan watched as his son had left the room and then he sat down next to his little sister. He was thinking about all the good times that they experienced so far. He was also thinking of the bad ones but they always seem to be able to push through and talk about what is going on in Olivia's head. He smiled as he thought about the nicknames he had given her. Lucas and Olivia had a special bond after they had met when Olivia was six years old. He called her baby sister and she called him big brother. The only person that is allowed to call her baby sister was Lucas. Nathan laughed as he remembered the name he gave her when she was 3. Olivia looked at Nathan and she had a confused look on her face.

"Um…Nate? Are you going to talk?" Olivia asked rubbing her now covered up black eye. The make up was annoying it.

"Shortcake, I'm sorry. I read your paper. Luke said it was address to me in a way." Nathan rubbed his face. "I don't at all except you to be perfect." He was almost in tears, "I don't know when we lost our relationship but I am here. I am ready to fight for you. I lost track of how important you are to me. Last weekend, I was afraid that I was going to lose you, and in doing that I did lose you." Olivia looked at her brother and then looked down.

"I said nothing would change what you had said." Olivia told him through her tears. She continued, "But…."

Please review! If anyone has an idea for a character to do something, or you want to see something happen just leave it in a review! J


	6. She's so high

Nathan looked at his sister as she continued, "You didn't lose me. I'm still here. I just want to know where were you, when I needed you to comfort me. I don't call you dad because you aren't my dad. You're my father. The male adult in my life that is suppose to be a parent. Haley is my mom because she has been there through all the hard times." Olivia wiped her eyes and she looked at her hands there was make up on it. Nathan brought his sister into his lap and hugged her.

"Olivia, I'm sorry. I can't answer the question of where I was. I don't even know where I was. You needed me. Jamie needed me. My wife needed me. I was nothing in that chair." He kissed the top of his sister's head. "I promise to be here for you now. I can never take back what I said to you. I can only tell you that everything I told you was because I was scared I was going to lose both you and Jamie. I saw your water underwater. It scared me to death." He started rubbing her back. Nathan took a deep breath in, "I thought I was going to lose my daughter. Olivia I know I call you little sister every now and then, but you are honestly my daughter."

Olivia looked up at her brother and smiled, "Thanks Nate." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Jamie then knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mama said its time for dinner." He said looking at Nathan then at Olivia. He pointed to Olivia's eye. Olivia quickly jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

"I will be right down." She said closing the bathroom door. She fixed her eye and headed downstairs. She smiled at Haley as she sat down. There were eating Haley's homemade spaghetti. Jamie started to talk about what he wanted for Christmas.

"You know mom Christmas is only a couple weeks away." He said smiling.

"We know Jamie. You have told us every night since Thanksgiving." Haley answered her son then turned to look at Liv. "Sweetie did you see Brittany after detention, she was suppose to come to my classroom for tutoring but never showed up." Olivia was looking at her food when Haley asked.

"Um…no I haven't seen her since we both left detention." Liv looked up at Jamie and then back down. Haley and Nathan could tell something was going on but decided to leave it alone.

"Okay. Well are you excited for this week's game? Last one before Christmas break." Haley asked.

"I guess. We are doing a Christmas theme dance. We are wearing red Santa Claus robes that barely cover our asses." Olivia explained.

"Language Olivia." Nathan warned and then continued, "Don't the parents have to sign off on these outfits or at least some adult? The coach agreed to let you dance in a dress that barely covers you up."

Olivia looked down and mumbled, "Well we don't have a coach anymore. She quit after the last fight between Brittany and I. She was annoyed that we couldn't make it through one practice without fighting."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "You and Brittany were friends in middle school. What happened?" He was trying to figure out what happened.

"Well..I got hot. She got not." Olivia said laughing a little bit. She looked at Nathan and Haley and they both had a knock it off look. "Okay, I'm sorry. She likes Ryder so she is out to break us up. It is nothing really." Nathan nodded and started to clean up the plates. "Well I have to go study for my finals," Olivia said as she got up.

"Don't forget about the paper that is due on Friday before class is over." Haley called out to her as Olivia walked upstairs.

"Alright! I already finished it," Olivia said as she got up the stairs. Her eyes widen. She had completely forgotten about this paper. They were supposed to be working on it all this week in and out of class. She read the packet explaining what to do. 'I have to write a memory then explain how I would change it?' She started thinking about what in her life would she change. It had been about two hours since dinner and Olivia was still staring at her blank computer screen. Nathan knocked on her door and she pulled out her French book and tried to look like she was studying.

"hey Liv, I just wanted to let you know that Jamie is going to sleep soon, so don't play any loud music. Please use your headphones," Nathan asked her and she nodded.

Liv put her headphones on and started listening to her music. She knew what she was going to write about, but it was going to create a whole new world of drama.

 _The fire was huge, it was the annual back to school bash. Everyone was there. Olivia arrived with her best friend Allison. They were already drinking by the time they arrived. The beach was crowed with high schoolers. They made their way to their other friends. "This year is going to be the best year ever." Olivia yelled as her friends cheered her on. She drank another beer and saw him. The cutest guy she had ever seen. She made her way over to him. Allison ran up behind her to help her from falling._

 _"Hey we are about to go smoke, wanna join girl?" The cute stranger asked as he looked at the new freshmen. They didn't know that he was known for sleeping with every girl that was drunk at a party._

 _"Hell yeah!" Olivia squeaked as she stood up right. They walked around the corner where they were smoking weed. She grab joint and joined in with them. Allison was harder to convince to smoke but she eventually joined in. They were all dancing. They could all head OneRepublic's song Everybody Loves Me. "Everybody loves me," Olivia sang out with the music. The guys were all smiling as she danced on the strange. He finally had enough and led her into the house up the stairs. He threw her on the bed and stripped her of her clothes and made love to her. They finished and he left her. Olivia was alone. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She went back to her friends and Brittany was already telling everyone how slutty Olivia was. "Are you kidding me Brittany? Do you want everyone to know about your eating disorder? Or maybe that it was you who spray-painted the spirit rock outside the high school." Olivia glared at her used to be friend. She left before Brittany could even have a come back._

 _"Olivia that was cold. Even for you." Allison explained as they walked home._

 _"Oh well, now she knows not to mess with me." Olivia smiled and then turned cold, "We can never speak of this again. Promise?"_

 _"Promise," Allison rolled her eyes, she knew it would come out eventually._

'If I could change this event, I wouldn't change the fact that I had sex. I would change the way I treated one of my best friends. I could have taken the high road, but I didn't. I went against everything I had been taught to get even.'

Olivia read over her paper and smiled. "bring on the drama," She said as she printed off the paper. Just as she put it in her backpack, Nathan knocked at the door.

"Olivia it is 2:15 in the morning what are you doing up?" Nathan asked. It was so late that he didn't even realize that she was on the computer. He had a lock on it so that she wasn't able to be on it between 11:30 pm through 6:15 am.

"Sorry! I was just going to bed. Night!" Olivia told him as she got in bed.

"night…" Nathan said a little frustrated by the time she was going to bed.

Please review! This chapter was a little hard for me to write. I was getting very distracted. Lol. Anyways, like always please Review! I would love to know what yall think and what you think I should add. –M J


	7. Chapter 7

It was the last day of school for the semester. Olivia smiled as she walked into her French class. The teacher walked in, "Classe s'il vous plaît préparer pour votre examen." Everyone put their note cards away and got ready for their test. Olivia smiled as she completed her test. She was hoping to pass this French class so that during the summer she would be able to go to Paris with her class. The teacher thanked her and gave her a note to go to the gym, library or her brother's office. She decided to go to Lucas' office. She walked in and smiled at her brother who was working on his game plans. He heard his door open and looked up.

"Hey baby sister. How was your French test?" He asked setting down his game plan book.

"It was good! Easy actually. I love French." Olivia explained as she was looking at his white board and started drawing.

"Hey that paper for Haley's is due today." He asked standing up and leaning against his desk. "I edit all your papers. Why didn't you let me edit this one?"

Olivia looked at him, "Well it's a personal story. It's supposed to be about a time in our life that we would like to change. I really didn't want you or Nathan to read it. I'm sorry." Lucas smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

"It is completely fine. I understand that some writing can private at times. Anyways, are you ready for my test today?" Lucas asked as he sat back down.

"Yeah, TOTALLY! Hey I have study hall next I should get going." She ran out of Lucas' office and waved as she ran. She met up with Allison. "Did you know that Coach Scott has an exam? Allison's mouth dropped open.

"I know he was teaching about feelings and how to express emotions through writing." Allison opened her notebook and they started cramming in their study hall. They came across a note that said final on Friday. "Well at least now we know he actually told us." The bell rang for their next class. They walked into Mrs. J Scott's class and she was at the door collecting all of the essays.

"I hope to see everyone at the holiday basketball game tonight. If you come by and say hello to me you will receive 10 extra points on your final grade." Haley put a movie on for her students to enjoy for their last day. She started to grade her essays and Olivia was next. She really wanted to let her students express themselves through their writing and in doing that promised that whatever they wrote would stay with her. She was reading over Olivia's and couldn't help but cry. She remembered Olivia coming home from that party. She could tell something happened but didn't pursue it because she figured Olivia would come and tell her eventually. She never did. Haley had to read about in a paper. She knew there had to be something that she could do she just couldn't think of it. The bell rang it was time for the last class of the semester. Olivia sighed as she walked into class. The test was already on the desk. Olivia started writing for the test it was an essay about the importance of showing your emotions. She finished and the bell rang. Everyone was excited and running through the halls. The teachers all shook their head as they continued to grade the finals.

It was the last game of the semester and the ravens were playing a random team that they haven't played yet. It was half time and the Raven cheerleaders came out onto the floor. They were dressed in their Santa Claus outfits with Santa hats on. Since the cheer coach had quit there was no one to regulate the dance. The cheerleaders danced as if they were sluts. The dance finished and all of the basketball players and students were clapping and cheering for the girls. The parents on the other hand were all standing there with their mouths open. Nathan's eyes were as wide as they can be. "Did they just…what did we just watch." The cheerleaders all ran off and smiled at each other. They walked to the hallway to have their team talk. "Girls you did so good." Brittany said as she high fived Olivia. Everyone stood there shocked.

"Yeah, I agree with Brittany. You all did amazing." Olivia said in a weird voice. The cheerleaders went into the locker room and changed back into their cheer uniforms. They all ran back in the gym cheering. The game ended in overtime. Ryder made the game winning shot. Everyone stormed the court cheering on the team. Olivia ran over to Ryder and he picked her up.

"Hey there my sexy little santa." He kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"hey!" She smiled as they kissed again. He set her down as she started asking him a question. "Are you going to the party tonight?"

"No, I am actually about to leave town for Christmas break. Your gift is already under your tree at home though." He smiled as she giggled.

"Your mom has the present I got you." She told him, as his eyes grew wide. He quickly turned his girlfriend around and she was staring at a very angry Nathan.

"What was that dance about? Aren't you the cheer captain? Doesn't that mean you make the dance? Who taught you to dance like that?" Nathan asked crossing his arms. Brittany saw Olivia was in trouble and she ran up to her.

"Actually Mr. Scott, I came up with the dance. We are co-captains. Olivia let me come up with the Holiday game dance and she just went along with it." Brittany told him as both Ryder and Olivia looked at her surprised.

"Oh. Well then Olivia get your stuff we will be waiting outside in the car," Nathan said walking off. Olivia went to the locker room and got her letterman and put it on. She decided not to put her sweats on because they were waiting. She walked out to the car and it was freezing. She ran to the car and got in as quickly as she could.

"Where are those sweatpants you just _had_ to have?" Nathan jokily asked. Olivia laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"You did very good at the dance." Haley added before looking at her phone.

"Thanks." She looked out the window and smiled. They got home and she ran inside because she was still cold. She went upstairs and put on her sweatpants and cheer tank top. She was ready for the holiday break. She walked back downstairs and saw Haley in the kitchen. She walked over to her. "Need any help?"

"Actually yeah I do," Haley told her handing her some oven mitts. They always watched Christmas movies as a family the first night of break. They started this when Olivia first moved in with Nathan. "We also need to talk about….sex."

 **Please Review! ALSO,,, why do you think Brittany is being so nice? Did she change after that fight or is she planning something! Also who would you like to see more of? –M** **J**


	8. Surprise

Olivia rolled her eyes and sat on the counter. "Haley…." She only called Haley by her name when she wanted to be doing anything other than talking to her. Haley looked at her and smiled. She noticed Nathan walking into the kitchen.

"I just want you to know you can come to me or Nathan if you need to talk about it." She smiled as Nathan walked into the kitchen.

"Talk about what?" He asked as he bit into an apple.

"Just anything." Haley answered then looked around to find Jamie. "James Lucas Scott get down here!" She yelled happily. As Jamie came running down the stairs Haley, Nathan and Olivia moved to the living room. They all sat down in there normal spots. They had an L shaped couch. Jamie was on the end with the short side where the two couches meet to make the angle. Nathan was in the middle with his legs propped up on the couch. Haley was on the side of Nathan closer to the kitchen. Which left Olivia on the other side of Nathan closer to Jamie. Haley shot up. "I almost forgot with all the excitement of Olivia's dance," She laughed. "Okay, kids, we aren't spending Christmas and New Years in Tree Hill this year. Tomorrow morning we will be flying out to Denver to stay in a very nice cabin." Haley was smiling as both Jamie and Olivia's mouth dropped open."

"What about all the parties I will be missing?!" Olivia said really fast.

"What about my friends." Jamie asked then continued. "I wont get to see them all break."

"Your mother and I thought it would be nice to be all under one roof. Olivia will be leaving for college in a couple of years and we won't be able to take trips like this." Nathan explained to his children.

"What do you mean by all under one roof..." Olivia asked fearfully.

Nathan laughed, "Well Uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton are going to be joining us. It's going to be a Scottful Christmas." Olivia rolled her eyes at the awful dad joke. "Also Olivia can't use the excuse that it is the Christmas she would be with Lucas. She has used that for the last three years. Anyways that is the end of the discussion. Mom has already packed for everyone. We have been planning this since September and thought it would be a fun thing to surprise you both with." Nathan sat back down and let everyone calm down. He then pressed play and they started to watch Elf. Haley got up to go get Christmas cookies and when she came back in she looked at Nathan and Olivia. Olivia was curled up next to Nathan. She had a pillow against his side and was using it to rest her head on. It brought back so many memories of when they first started doing this. She handed everyone a cookie and sat back down.

"Momma, can I have syrup for breakfast," Jamie asked.

"No, maybe when you go to college you can." Haley replied. They all continued watching the movie and laughing at different points. By the end of the movie Jamie was fast asleep.

"I got him." Nathan said getting up. As he got up it woke Olivia up out of her in and out of sleep. Nathan picked up Jamie and carried him to his room.

"Is that how I also got to my room after Christmas movie night?" Olivia asked rubbing her eyes.

Haley smiled, "yeah that use to be you in Nathan's arms. You could barely stay away for the movie. You would always say it whatever year it was, that it was your year to stay up for the whole movie." Haley giggled then continued, "You didn't stay awake for the whole movie until you were 12. Nathan would always have to pick you up and tuck you in. I'm going to miss that." Olivia looked at her sister-in-law and smiled.

"So what did you do when Nathan tucked me in?" Olivia asked. She loved hearing Haley share her memories.

"Well, we would come back downstairs after tucking you in and watch another movie together." Haley said searching for another movie. She picked out one and put it in. It was How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Nathan came down the stairs and laughed.

"Jamie is much easier to tuck in then Olivia ever was." Nathan laughed sitting back down next to his sister. Olivia smirked.

"How? I thought you always said I was an angel." Olivia giggled as she laid back down and snuggle against her brother.

"Hardly." He mocked her then continued, "Well once I got you upstairs you would wake up a little and I would read you a story. When that didn't work I would make up a story and when that didn't work-"

"I would come sing a song. It always worked." Haley said butting into the conversation. She smiled at Olivia, and then stuck out her tongue at Nathan. They all let out one more laugh and started to watch the movie. Olivia fell asleep within the first 15 minutes. Nathan and Haley finished the movie and turned the TV off. Haley smiled. "Do you want to take her up to her room or wake her up?"

"I'll carry her." Nathan smiled at his wife and kissed her goodnight. He then picked up Olivia and carried her up to her room. As soon as he had her all tucked in she woke up. She started rubbing her eyes really hard and Nathan pulled her hands away from her face. "Need a story?" He smiled as he sat down on her bed.

"Yeah... can you tell me a story about when I was little?" Olivia asked as pulled her blankets up tighter to her face. Nathan smiled as he moved over to the beginning of the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"I could tell you about the first time you lied to me?" He smiled and continued to think, "Or the time that you broke a window at Lucas' house." He laughed as he thought about the face she made when she got into trouble. "I know! Your first night in the apartment."

"It was nine years ago but I remember it like it was yesterday…" Nathan started.

 _Lucas and Nathan had just finished setting up Olivia's room for her. Deb had taken Olivia out of school that day and took her on an all day Mom and Daughter day. They went and had lunch, then shopped and even had ice cream. Deb had already signed the paper for Nathan to legally be the guardian of Olivia. It only took about three weeks for him to convince his mom it was for the best. Deb wanted Olivia to remember her for all the good things she had done in her short little life. It was getting close to 5 pm and Deb's flight would be leaving around 7. Deb made her way to Nathan's apartment. She dropped her off and drove away as her seven-year old cried. Nathan picked up his little sister and carried her inside. "Shortcake, we have such a fun night planned for you." Nathan said as he set her down on top of the counter. Olivia wiped her eyes and saw her favorite food mac and cheese. Nathan had invited over all his friends to eat dinner with him and his little sister._

 _"Aren't you the cutest," Haley said watching Olivia eat._

 _"She is totally adorable. She is going to make the best cheerleader Tree Hill High will ever see." Brooke said smiling._

 _"No. She wont be a cheerleader," Both Nathan and Lucas said in unison. Everyone laughed as they all ate their food. After dinner was over Nathan said goodbye to all his friends. Lucas wanted to stay the night but knew he needed to let Olivia get adjusted to life with Nathan in charge. It took about 45 minutes for everyone to leave. They just couldn't get enough of Olivia she was so funny. While Nathan said goodbye to Haley, Olivia sat at the kitchen table and colored. Once Haley left Nathan decided that Olivia could watch one episode of SpongeBob SquarePants with him. She was snuggled in his lap and was giggling when Nathan started to laugh. After the episode was over Nathan carried his very tired sister to her new room. He tucked her in and kissed her goodnight. "Good night Shortcake. I love you. I'll see you in the morning." He closed her door behind him. He thought to himself, 'wow this is going to be so easy. It is just like babysitting. All I have to do it tell her I will see her in the morning and she goes to sleep.' Nathan walked back to the living room and turned on ESPN. He heard a loud noise and then saw lighting strike. It only took about 5 seconds for him to have a scared little kid in his lap. "Shortcake, It is just the rain. You are fine." He set her down and walked her back to her room. She got back in bed and fell asleep quickly. Nathan gave up on the TV because he figured the power would go out. Olivia kept getting out of bed and Nathan finally had enough. "Olivia Faith, you need to go to sleep. If you get out of bed one more time you will be in a lot of trouble." He said to her very sternly as he tucked her back into bed. Nathan went to his room and laid down on his bed. The rain was getting a lot harder. Nathan has finally had fallen asleep when he was woken up by Olivia crying in her room. He got up and walked to her room. "Shortcake, what's wrong?" He asked as he sat on her bed._

 _"I scared and you told me to stay in bed." Olivia said through her tears._

 _Nathan picked her up and carried her into his room. "Would it be better if just for tonight you get to sleep in my room," He asked as he set her down. She nodded and finally fell asleep for the night._

Nathan smiled as he finished his story. He looked at his sister and saw that she was fast asleep. He left her room and walked to his room. "That didn't take nearly as long as it used to," He said as he got into bed.

Haley smiled and looked at him, "We need to talk. It is about Olivia, but she can't know I told you."

 **Please review and let me know how you like it!-m** **J**


	9. Chapter 9

Haley looked at Nathan, "Well Olivia is becoming an age where sex, drugs and alcohol show up in the same places she is. Maybe we should have the sex talk with her. Or at least let her know what we expect from her when she attends these events." Haley finished as Nathan looked at her concerned.

"Do you really think Olivia would be stupid enough to take drugs from someone? Haley she has been in our life for almost 10 years. Don't you think we would have noticed a change in her attitude if she were taking drugs? I know she drinks from time to time but she doesn't get drunk. Besides our daughter would never have sex with out telling one of us first." Nathan said as he started to think to himself, 'Had Olivia's attitude change toward us? Was she really keeping secrets from me? Have I been that blind to Olivia's life.'

"Nathan I think we should talk to her, but we all need to be on the same page. You, Lucas, Peyton and me. We all have had a part in taking care of her, so if one of us isn't on the same page it will destroy the system. Olivia will retreat to that person." Haley said as she remembered something from a book she read about parenting teenagers. Nathan sighed as he kissed his wife in an agreement. He turned the light off that was on the nightstand. Haley laid her head on his chest and they fell asleep.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Nathan's alarm clock went off. They had four hours before their flight, which meant He had an hour to pack the car, 10 minutes to get ready and 50 minutes to get Jamie and Olivia out of bed. "Wake up Jamie," Nathan said opening his son's door, to his surprise Jamie was already up and dressed.

"Dad can I bring my computer?" Jamie asked grabbing his laptop. Nathan nodded and walked away.

"Just be ready in two hours." Nathan called back as he opened Olivia's door. "Hey Olivia, it is time to get up." Olivia groaned and threw a pillow at the door. Nathan shook his head and decided to try again in 30 minutes. He ran downstairs and saw Haley making a breakfast for everyone to take in the car. He started packing the car. "Hales do we really need six bags?" Nathan asked as he walked back inside for another trip to the car.

"Yes we have the Christmas present in three of the bags. They were the gifts that we didn't have shipped to the cabin." Haley said finishing the cup of grapes for them to eat. Nathan nodded and finished packing the car. He walked upstairs and into Olivia's room. She was still passed out in bed.

"Olivia we have to leave in an hour. I am going to go get ready, please be out of bed and downstairs when I'm done." Nathan said sternly and closed Olivia's door. Olivia rolled out of bed and plugged in her iPod in. She started blaring The All-American Rejects and then got back in bed. Nathan had just gotten out of the shower and he smiled. He knew that she was probably up and moving since her music was on. He joined his son downstairs and watched TV with him. It was 10 minutes before it was time to leave and Olivia still wasn't downstairs.

"Son go get your carry on and tell Olivia to come downstairs. We need to leave." Nathan said as he smiled at his wife. It was the first time that leaving for a flight went off without a single flaw. Jamie came back downstairs.

"Olivia is still asleep." Jamie said as he walked up to his dad. "I'm going to go get in the car." He ran outside with his mom. Haley was setting up the car so that everyone had an orange juice, banana and grapes. Jamie got into the car and looked at his mom. He rolled his eyes and laughed, "Get ready for one quiet car ride. Ollie is still in bed." Haley rolled her eyes and got into the car.

"Olivia Faith Scott!" Nathan yelled as he barged into her room. "This is the third time I have had to come up here. Get up we are leaving." Olivia looked at her very angry brother standing over her.

"Okay, I'm up." She said very annoyed. Olivia got out of bed and changed. She put her long unbrushed hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She grabbed her iPod and her carry on. She threw her computer into the bag along with some magazines and other little things that she always took. She walked out of her room to find Nathan standing there. "Alright creep." She walked by him and he groaned. They both walked to the car. Olivia was barely moving. She was not a morning person at all. Once everyone was buckled, Nathan pulled out. The car was extremely quiet. Olivia and Jamie were both eating grapes and Haley was looking at the different things they were going to do. They got through security and made it there an hour and half before the flight. Olivia groaned as she flopped down on the chair. She pulled out her iPod and a book and was completely zoned out of what the rest of her family was doing.

"Hey little brother!" Lucas said as he smiled. He hugged Haley and then Jamie. He sat down next to his little sister who still was completely ignoring her family. She was about to be locked in a cabin with them for a month. The thought of this made her antsy.

"Hey Nate, can I go to the bathroom?" Olivia asked as she stood up and grabbed her backpack. "Hey Luke, hey Peyton." She smiled at them.

"Yeah sure. We don't board for another 45 minutes so don't go to far." Nathan said as she walked away from the family. Olivia saw a smoking room and she needed to have a cigarette. No one knew that she smoked, not even Allison. She walked into the smoke room and sat down. She lit a cigarette and started to smoke. Once she was finished she left the room. She walked to the bathroom and took her sweatshirt off and put it in her bag. She took out some body spray and a breath mint. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She walked back to her family and sat back down. They were all talking about all the different things they were going to do.

"Hey kiddo, want do you want to do when we get to Denver?" Lucas asked as he turned to his sister.

"I don't know. I've never been." Olivia said with a little bit of an attitude. She always had an attitude after she smoked.

A voice came on the intercom and that said there flight was boarding. They all stood up and got onto the plane. On the plane it was three seats on each side. Lucas and Nathan decided to sit together and they had the fire exit seats because they were so tall. Jamie wasn't old enough to sit there even though he really wanted to sit with his dad and uncle. Since Olivia was off at the bathroom when they decided on where everyone was going to be sitting. Olivia sat in between her brothers. She sunk into her seat. She had a faint smell of cigarette smoke.

 **AGAIN: Please review! It has really helped me write this chapter! Also Thank you so much for the reviews, and also some of the PM that people have sent with their ideas are really good! –M** **J**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucas scratched his nose. He kept looking around to see who smelt like cigarettes. "So Olivia what are you reading?" He asked as she closed her book.

"Orange Is the New Black by Piper Kerman." Olivia said as she then opened the book.

"Care to fill us in?" Nathan asked as he tried to read over her shoulder.

"Yes I very do much care. I would just like to read in peace." Olivia said very annoyed, then rolled her eyes. Nathan sighed as yet again Olivia's attitude had ruined something. She continued to read as Lucas looked out the window shaking his head. Nathan pulled out a notebook and started to think about when Olivia's attitude had changed from being teenage angst and into a teen crying out for help. The plane finally landed in Denver and Jamie was really excited. Nathan, Haley, Peyton and Jamie were the first off the plane while Olivia and Lucas were the last. They both walked together.

"Baby sister what's the deal. Why didn't you want to just explain the book? You could have at least told us that you wanted to finish the book. You didn't need to have an attitude towards Nate." Lucas said as he walked next to Olivia.

"I know but he woke me up this morning. Sprung this trip on me last night and now I'm going to be here instead of with my friends." Olivia said as she put her book in backpack. Lucas sighed with frustration.

"So you would rather spend your Christmas with your friends?" Lucas said knowing it wasn't true, but still a little hurt by what she said.

"Well no," she paused then looked down. "I just meant that I won't have anyone to hang out with. I don't know anyone here. I'll only be hanging out with you and everyone else." She finished as they were almost to baggage claim.

"It's Christmas. It is a time for family Olivia Faith." He said trying to get his point across.

"I know that! I just feel like I'm being punished for-" She stopped herself. There is so much she hasn't told them and she wasn't planning on getting in trouble by being the one who told them. Lucas looked at her and then stopped next to Nathan.

"Hey little brother we need to talk later. Maybe after the kids go to bed." Lucas said quietly to Nathan. He nodded as he walked up and got the six bags Haley insisted on packing. Lucas also went up and grabbed four bags that Peyton packed.

"Wow. Do you think we over packed?" Nathan asked Lucas as they walked to get their rental.

Lucas rolled his eyes; "Why on earth do we have 10 bags for six people."

They finally got their rental. Nathan had requested a luxury hummer, so that they could all fit comfortably when they drove. The men packed the car as Haley and Peyton talked about everything they had planned. They were so excited to have a full family Scott Christmas. Jamie was really bored because he wanted to go and have fun and all they were doing was standing there. Jamie and Olivia always get along until family vacations. They typically had to share a room and it just never seemed to be a good idea. Jamie ran up to Olivia and threw a snowball at her. It hit her right in the face and the snow went down her shirt. Olivia was already annoyed and this sent her over edge. She dropped her bag and started to chase Jamie. "Are you kidding me dude! Can't you be mature for five seconds." She yelled at Jamie. Nathan then grabbed Olivia's arm.

"Says the child who is chasing him." Nathan said very sternly. "Olivia you are a 16 year old. Start acting like it." He let go of her and handed her carry on bag to her. Olivia rolled her eyes and climbed into the car. Peyton sighed; she knew it was going to be a long Christmas. Jamie and Olivia sat in the back row, and then it was Peyton and Haley. Lucas was in shotgun and Nathan was driving. Everyone was very tense in the car ride. They were almost there when the silence was finally broken.

"Okay so it's a double master with another room." Peyton was telling everyone in the car.

"I can't wait to see it Peyton, thanks for booking it." Nathan said as he smiled and looked in the rear view mirror. Jamie and Olivia were still not talking to each other. Nathan half smiled as he thought about brother sister moments that he shared with Olivia. He frowned, as he couldn't think of any. Olivia was born when Nathan had started really being involved in basketball. Every day he had to practice or play against Dan in the driveway. He had always been a parent to Olivia, and because of that it has really impacted their relationship. When they are about to have a brother sister moment such as Jamie and Olivia did, Nathan would always win because he would punish her. Nathan broke his train of thought when they turned the corner and were there. They pulled into the drive way and everyone got out. Peyton had the keys and unlocked the door. Jamie was the first to run in. There was a very large living room with a master room of to the side. He then ran to the through a hallway and found a game room that had a porch. There was a hot tub outside. The next room near that was another master room. Jamie sighed and ran back to the living. He ran to past the kitchen and dining room. He finally got to another hallway and there was the third bedroom. He opened the door and found a bunk bed. He smiled and put his bag on the bottom bunk. He then walked back outside to grab his luggage.

"Everyone can go get unpacked and then come in the living room. We can talk about everything we want to do." Nathan said holding Haley in his arms.

"So Jamie, where is our room?" Olivia asked. Jamie motion for her to follow they got to their room and Olivia set her stuff down on the bottom bunk. "Little dude, your bag is on my bed."

"No it's not your stuff is on my bed!" Jamie demanded then put Olivia's stuff on the floor.

"Jamie I am not sleeping on the top bunk. You know that the youngest gets the top bunk, or the floor." Olivia yelled as she moved his stuff off of the bed.

"Why are you always so mean to me! I thought we were friends!" Jamie yelled back. He then moved his back on the bed.

"Are you kidding me dude. You are going to guilt trip me by saying you thought we were friends. We are friends." She yelled then paused, "We are brother and sister." She looked at him then down. "Look Jamie you can have the bottom." Jamie smiled and hugged her. Jamie and Olivia have never mention to each other that they are brother and sister. They have always thought it but never really said it aloud.

"Ollie?" Jamie said as he put his stuff on the floor and her stuff on the bottom bed.

"Yeah J-Luke." Olivia said as she unpacked her stuff.

"I like having you as a sister more than having you as an aunt." He smiled as he unzipped his bag. Olivia knew exactly what he meant. She probably should have been upset about this but she really wasn't. She was happier to have him as a real brother. She thought about how Nathan and Lucas were never really her brothers. They were more like side parents that were waiting to take their role as her real parents when she finally let them in. This was so much for Olivia to handle. She grabbed her pack of cigarettes and opened the window.

"Bud, I'll be right outside this window if dad comes our way make a loud noise." Olivia said as she climbed out the window. Jamie nodded and continued unpacking.

Nathan and Haley were unpacking and could hear their children already fighting. The noises finally stopped and both parents looked relieved. Haley smiled, "Maybe this is our year to finally work out everything that has come with having a teenager. I don't want Olivia to go to college and not come home because she can't get along with Jamie or you."

"What about you? Are you saying you and Olivia have the perfect relationship?" He laughed as he kissed her on the cheek. "I don't know what to do about traditions though. If we would have done this from the start; I am just afraid that Olivia is going to have to pick and choose which to celebrate." Nathan sighed as he sat down on the bed. Haley then sat next to him.

"Don't worry I think Peyton and I will work it out." Haley said reassuring him. Nathan got up and smiled.

"Well I am going to go get the kids. I told Jamie we would go on a mini hike to see everything around." He said as he left the room. Nathan made his way towards the kid room and Jamie saw him coming he started to make a lot of noises but Olivia wasn't paying attention.

 **Please review! I love that everyone has been reading these. It makes my day when I get to read the reviews and PMs sent to me. Thanks so much. SO in the next chapter is Nathan going to catch Olivia. How will all the different traditions work out? –M** **J**


	11. Chapter 11

Jamie was standing by the window when Nathan walked in. "Hey son ready to go with Uncle Lucas and me to explore?"

Jamie grabbed his jacket and his dad's hand, "Yeah, let's go." He looked back at the window when Nathan finally stopped him.

"I told Olivia that she could come." Nathan started to walk back to their room.

"Dad, Ollie told me she would rather die then go hiking with us." Jamie lied to his dad. He knew that she really wanted to go but he didn't want him to catch her smoking.

"Alright, I'll need to talk to her about that but if she really doesn't want to go." Nathan sighed he was hoping to have time with her. They walked out to greet Lucas at the front door. He was wearing a black jacket and so was Nathan. Jamie had an orange one so they couldn't lose him. The walked out the door and went on their hike. Olivia dropped the cigarette on the ground right outside of their window and climbed back in. She was so thankful that Jamie covered for her. Olivia changed into a bikini and walked out into the living room where Haley and Peyton were sitting on the couch drinking hot coco. She walked towards the patio and opened the door. It was freezing out. 'Why the hell is this a thing?' She thought to herself. She got in the hot tub and enjoyed herself. She turned around and started reading her book. Haley and Peyton came out to join her. They got in and Olivia turned around and smiled.

"Sweetie, we actually wanted to talk to you." Peyton then continued, "We want to know which traditions you wanted to do. It is not going to hurt our feelings if there is one you don't want to do. We want to make this a new tradition of having the whole family together." She smiled

"Well, I really like the Christmas jammies that mom does. When we open a gift on Christmas Eve and it is pajamas, then we watch a movie," Olivia said looking at Haley, and then she continued, "but I enjoy making dinner with Peyton and Luke in the kitchen. I love that we all make the dinner together."

"Is that all you want to do out of all the traditions." Haley asked her looking a little puzzled. "You love Christmas."

Olivia took a deep breath, "I don't know, I like all of the traditions. I don't like all the attention of me going to college. I'm only a sophomore in high school. I would rather focus on me being here now. I don't want to look back on my memories and remember my family only talking about the future and me going to college." Haley and Peyton nodded and then looked at her. Olivia opened her mouth to finish her statement and then Nathan, Lucas and Jamie walked out in their swimsuits.

"Baby sister we missed you out there." Lucas said smiling. Olivia shrugged as Nathan smiled at her.

"So I was thinking since it's our first night and haven't gone grocery we should just go out to eat?" Haley suggested, as everyone was relaxing they all put their thumbs up in agreement. Olivia got out of the hot tub and walked inside. She went to her and Jamie's bathroom to take a shower. Nathan and Lucas both walked her walk away.

"Why doesn't she ever want to hang out with us? Is she hiding something from us? Is she failing a class? Wouldn't the school have informed us?" Nathan asked looking at the rest of the adults.

"Well she isn't failing my class." Haley said trying tot defend Olivia.

"She has the highest grade in my class. She is a really passionate writer. I grade harder on her assignments since she is my sister. I know that she is doing wonderful in French." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah I know. When I tell her to do something that she doesn't want to do she talks under breath in French." Nathan shook his head thinking about it. "I guess it will come out when she wants it to."

"So, where are we going to eat?" Peyton said to change the topic. She is the biggest supporter of what Haley, Nathan and Lucas are doing with Olivia, but she doesn't always agree with them. Peyton has known Olivia since she two. She has always treated her more as a friend then someone she is in charge of. She covers for her even when she shouldn't.

Nathan parked the car in front of a local restaurant. They all got out and walked inside. Peyton and Haley were sat next to each other while Lucas and Nathan were on the other each of their wives. Jamie loves his uncle Lucas so he was sitting next to him. Olivia was sitting next to Nathan. Everyone at the table was talking. Olivia did have a secret, and she didn't want to say anything. She pulled a book out of her purse, which Nathan quickly took from her. "Come Liv just to your family. You can read your book before you go to bed." Olivia rolled her eyes then smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?" She said as she looked around.

"How about that France trip you are wanting to go on?" Lucas said as he looked up from the menu. "Why do you want to go so bad? We don't really know anything about it, so we are little skeptical to spend you." Olivia shot up. She wanted to go on the trip with her friends so bad; she couldn't tell them the real reason, they would be pissed.

"Well I think it's a great opportunity. I'll have a better idea of the world. It will look great on college applications." Olivia said as both her 'dads' popped up. They were expecting her to say anything about college. This was the first that they had heard her even say the word college.

"You make some really good points Kiddo. We will talk about and let you know." Nathan said starting to eat his food. On the way home they stopped by the 24-hour grocery store. Haley and Peyton made everyone go in so that it would be a quicker trip by splitting the list. They loaded the car and got home. Olivia and Jamie were in charge of getting the groceries inside. They finished and both walked to their room.

"Hey J-Luke want to watch a movie?" Olivia asked. Jamie smiled and nodded. They both laid down on Olivia's bed.

"Ollie, why do you really want to go to France? You'll be really far away. Who am I going to hang out with?" Jamie asked looking at Olivia's face.

Olivia sighed and then looked at him, "I can't lie to you. I want to go because it's my only chance to go study abroad."

"But momma said you could do that in college." He said feeling like she just wanted to leave the family. Olivia got up and got a cigarette. She sat by the window and lit it. She looked over at him and took a deep breath. She was finally going to tell someone her secret.

"Jamie, I not going to go to college. I have no interest at all." Olivia looked out the window and blew smoke.

 **PLEASE REVIEW! What do you think is going to happen next? What would you like to happen next? –M** **J**


	12. Not a real chapter

**OKAY, This is just an update! I just got the best review ever! A guest review made my day. She just completely understood everything that was happening between the lines in the story. I can't even get over what this person has said. It has really inspired me. The next couple chapters I believe will be my best yet. I am just so inspired to write until I can't. I have the biggest smile on my face ever. I want everyone to know, that yes what Olivia is doing in front of Jamie is wrong. There will be more characters coming soon that will greet the family AFTER the trip. Thank you so much who ever left that guest comment! YAY!**

 **I just want to give you and update on the characters.**

 **Peyton & Lucas:**

 **-In one of the chapters when Lucas left for work he kissed Peyton's stomach. Although they had complications in the TV show, their pregnancy if going to happen perfectly.**

 **Nathan & Haley:**

 **-They will be expecting their new baby a little bit after Peyton and Lucas.**

 **-They will also be experiencing more difficult situations with their children. Nathan is finally going to prove to himself he is a good father, with a little bit of help.**

 **Olivia:**

 **-Olivia is a surprise.**

 **–M** **J**


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two weeks since Olivia told Jamie she wasn't planning on going to college. It hasn't been that different since she told him. They were both having a lot of fun on the trip. They got everything they wanted for Christmas, plus they are both getting a surprise when they get home. It was the night before they were leaving and everyone was enjoying hot coco. Olivia was in her room because she had cussed Lucas out about something stupid. Peyton walked to Olivia's door and she knocked on it. "Olivia can I come in?" She asked.

"Come in." Olivia said as she sat up.

Peyton walked in and sat down next to her. "I think we need to talk," She said, as she looked her in the eyes. "I know. I know everything. I figured out because you have changed." Peyton put her hand out. Olivia looked down and then pulled the cigarettes out of her pocket and placed them in her hand. "Don't you know how dangerous these are? You are going to have to tell Nathan, Lucas and Haley about this, but first come with me." Peyton grabbed Olivia's hand and she walked her to the bathroom. Peyton turned the light on and placed Olivia in front of the mirror.

"What are we doing?" Olivia asked looking at Peyton.

"I want you to look at yourself in the mirror. Then tell me 10 things you love about yourself." Peyton leaned against the wall and watched the sixteen-year-old girl look at herself. Olivia looked in the mirror. She had bright blue eyes covered with eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara. Her beautiful hair was curled perfectly. Her makeup was perfect. Peyton handed her a makeup cloth. Olivia grabbed it and wiped her make up off. Olivia started crying. Peyton frowned, she was hoping it wasn't this bad. "When did it happen?" She asked looking at her in the mirror.

"Freshmen year. Well right before. I got drunk. I smoked weed. I had sex." Olivia said covering her face. Peyton bit her lip then pulled Olivia into a hug. "How? How did you know?"

"You aren't letting people in Olivia. It is obvious. Nathan and Lucas know that there is something wrong. They won't to their eyes though. You have to tell them and I know you can't." Peyton let go of Olivia. "Olivia, when did you stop?"

"Stop what?" Olivia asked confused.

"When did you stop loving yourself," Peyton asked her. Olivia fell to the floor crying. She had finally let someone in to her deepest secret. Peyton sat on the floor and pulled Olivia into her lap. She was rubbing her back. "Olivia I think you are finally ready to let Nathan in." Olivia looked up at her.

"I can't. It will break him." She said as she covered her face, she was so ashamed of herself.

"You have let Haley in by writing the paper. You let Lucas in by writing the poem. You have let me in. Nathan deserves to be let in. He loves you. He chose you to live with him because he loves you that much. It kills him to know that you aren't happy. Yeah he's going to be livid that you smoke. He's going to be crushed you aren't a virgin. But he is going to just give up if you don't let him in. He wants to fight for you. He wants to bring you happiness. He knows this isn't just a teenage phase. He knows there is a pain that is deep inside." Peyton pleaded with her. Olivia looked at her and nodded. She knew that Peyton was right. They got up and Olivia sat back on her bed. Her cheeks were stained with her tears. She watched as Peyton walked out of the room. Just as she needed a cigarette, Jamie walked into the room.

"Hey Ollie! Everyone is going to sleep so I thought I would come in here and bug you." He said smiling and sat down next to her.

"Hey J-Luke. So what do you want to do?" Olivia asked looking at him. Jamie grabbed a cigarette from the box and looked at her.

"Can I have this?" Jamie asked.

"NO! They are incredibly bad for you Jamie! Are you crazy?" Olivia yelled.

"You do it. They can't be that bad. Besides you are my role model!" Jamie said as he smiled. Olivia looked at him. She didn't realize that Jamie had been looking up to her this whole time. She stood up and grabbed it from him.

"Not anymore," Olivia grabbed the box of cigarettes and walked to Nathan and Haley's room. She was shaking with fear. She knew Nathan was going to never trust her again. She knocked on the door and both Haley and Nathan answered.

"Liv! We were actually just coming to tell you and Jamie something!" Haley said excitedly. She was smiling ear to ear.

"Oh…I was coming to tell you guys something as well." Olivia said about to pull the cigarettes out.

"Well it can wait! We want to tell you and Jamie this before we die with how excited we are." Nathan added. He grabbed Haley's hand and all three of them walked back to the kid's room. Olivia sat down next to Jamie and their parents stood in front of them.

"Well we know we are very late in telling you guys, but we didn't want to risk it because of all the complications we have had." Haley started.

"Are you okay?" both kids asked in unison.

"We're fine! We are just expecting." Nathan said happily. Jamie shot up and hugged his mom.

"I'm going to be a big brother." Jamie yelled. Everyone was hugging each other.

"And Olivia will be a big sister or Aunt?" Nathan said smiling. So much was going through Olivia's head. 'How am I suppose to tell him now. I don't want to ruin his happiness.' Nathan looked at Olivia and asked the question again. This time he got her attention. She looked at her family and smiled.

"Dad, I'll be a big sister." Olivia said hugging Nathan. Nathan's face was surprised. This was the first time Olivia has ever called him dad. Haley was also surprised. Jamie smiled as they all hugged each other.

 **Please Review! So, what did you think? Is Olivia going to start letting Nathan in little by little? Haley is pregnant! She is actually in her second trimester. They waited because they had already had one miscarriage. SO exciting! – M** **J**


	14. Another update!

**NOT A CHAPTER! JUST AN UPDATE:**

 **I am writing this because my finals are coming up and I won't be posting a chapter or two a day anymore. I will still be posting. I wanted to let you know that this next chapter is going to start in the new school semester. It is going to be the 2** **nd** **week back and a lot is going to happen. Anyways, I am planning on bringing some favorites into the story. They will be coming into the next chapter, and they will be staying. It will cause a lot of drama.**

 **I just wanted to clear things up. I put some thought into this and read some reviews. I think I am going to be changing Olivia and Jamie's relationship back into an Aunt and nephew. This will be a quick change and will remain this way. She will still call Nathan dad, because she has been in his care for a while. But this will cause drama for the coming characters. I think it is going to be interesting. I would love to have your thoughts on this change! I will try to post a new chapter tonight or tomorrow afternoon. I will also try to get some chapters out during the weekend so that I can post a chapter once a day.**

 **Thanks everyone! I think the story is going to get really good. I am also thinking of writing another fan fiction any ideas? –M** **J**


	15. Chapter 15

**So because of reviews I am taking out the Olivia calling Nathan dad. It is weird and I honestly didn't want it in their in the first place. Sorry for the confusion.**

Everyone was in a great mood. Christmas and New Years went great. To the adults Olivia seemed to be doing great. She still hasn't told Nathan about that night but she was getting close to doing it. They arrived back home three days before school was going to start. Haley had to go into work today so Nathan was left with the kids. It was about 8:15 in the morning when Jamie made his way down stairs. He was wearing a new sweatshirt that he got in Denver. "Hey dad, when are we getting our surprise?"

Nathan looked up from his coffee and smiled at his son. "Whenever your aunt wakes up," he answered as he took a sip. Nathan has been trying to start refer to Olivia as his daughter rather his sister. Jamie sighed and sat down on the couch.

"Olivia takes forever to wake up," Jamie said as he turned the TV on.

"I'll go check on her. She needs to get use to waking up for school anyways." Nathan said as he put his cup in the sink and then walked upstairs. He could hear music coming from her room. When he walked into her room he saw Olivia in front of her mirror writing on it with an expo marker. "Hey Shortcake, what are you doing?"

"I'm just writing 10 things I love about myself. I want to be reminded of it everyday." Olivia answered as she closed the expo marker. Nathan smiled and sat on her bed.

"That is a great idea Liv! Can I hear some of them?" He asked. Olivia looked at herself in the mirror then walked over to Nathan.

"Well, I love my talents, like cheer and dance. I love my smile. I love how strong headed I am," She said as Nathan smiled.

"You are very strong headed." He commented, and then added, "So Jamie really wants to go get his surprise."

"I don't deserve it." Olivia said as she sat down next to him.

"Liv you are a straight A student while be a co-captain in cheerleading. I think you do deserve it," Nathan looked very confused.

"Nate, I need to tell you something." Olivia took a deep breath she knew it was finally time. "I went to party. There were drugs there." Nathan stood up and pointed for Olivia to sit in her desk chair. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his sister

"About that, your Haley wanted me to talk to you about this. At parties we know there will be drugs there. We also know there is alcohol at parties. I want you to know that we are here for you to talk about these things. We expect you to say no to drugs and alcohol but we understand you are a teenager and need to experience life as it happens. This does not mean you can drink and do drugs. You will still get in a lot of trouble if you come home high or drunk. Not even if you come home that way. If you are high or drunk at all you will get in a lot of trouble. We don't want you to ruin your future just for the adventure of trying something dangerous." Nathan was looking at Olivia in the eyes. He took a deep breath. "Olivia" He paused took another deep breath, "I think we need to have to the sex talk." Olivia sighed and looked down.

"It's actually too late." She said and then looked up at Nathan. His face was completely surprised. He couldn't hide his disappointment, sadness and shock.

"When." Nathan had a feeling that she wasn't a virgin but he thought maybe it was just a phase of defiance and secretiveness.

"The party I just told you about. I was drunk and a little high. I don't even know why I did it." Olivia was looking down at the floor.

"How could Ryder do this to you and then join us for family dinners and stuff like that." Nathan asked.

"That's because it wasn't Ryder." Olivia was still looking at the ground. "I don't even know who it was." Nathan's head popped up with shock.

"Olivia, I don't even know what to say. I could yell at you for hours. You waited almost two years to tell me this. If you would have told me when it happened I could have helped you!" Nathan was talking very sternly towards Olivia. He looked at her and he knew that it was really hard for her to tell him this. He walked over to her and put his hand on Olivia's face. He lifted her face up and looked at her in the eyes. "Olivia your Haley and I have talked about what will happen if your attitude doesn't change. We are thinking about sending you to a troubled teenage program through the prison here. We don't want to send you to jail, but if that's what it is going to take to get through to you, then we will." He finished and then sighed.

"I'm sorry." Olivia looked back down. It is too hard for her to look at Nathan.

"Olivia, your grounded." Nathan said and thought about for how long.

"Yes sir." She said as she looked up.

"One month for now. You can still go to cheerleading practice." Nathan continued to think."

"Yes sir." She said.

"Every day after cheer you will come home with mom, or me. You will do your homework at the kitchen table. Help mom with dinner. You will do the dishes and anything else we need. If we need to a babysitter, you are on duty. You can hang out with your friends at school before and after. I have to punish you, but I'm going to be fair. I'm not going to take your computer because you need it for school. You can have your phone, but at 9:00pm it will be put into my nightstand. You will get it back in the morning at breakfast." Nathan added.

"Yes sir." Olivia said again. Nathan looked down at his daughter.

"Do you want to go get your surprise now?" Nathan asked. Olivia looked up shocked.

"You are still giving me a surprise?" Olivia asked as she sat up.

"This is a Christmas gift. Besides, I'm just going to take everything away. Now let's go. Your brother is probably dying by now." Nathan hugged Olivia as she wiped her eyes.

"I love you Nathan." Olivia said as she pulled away.

"I love you too kiddo!" Nathan smiled as they both walked downstairs. "Come on Jamie, let's go!" Jamie jumped up and walked out to the car. Everyone got into Nathan's white SUV. He drove the kids to a pet adoption center. "I decided that we could get a pet. You guys and decide to get one together or get one each."

 **Please review! I have a question I need answered. Should Nathan and Haley send Olivia to the program at the prison? – M** **J**


	16. Chapter 16

**I have made a poll on the relationship between Jamie and Olivia. I know my decision, but I would be able to go either way. I want the readers to have input on this decision so please take the poll. I will keep it up until my next chapter. (SO probably tomorrow)**

It is the first day back to school. Olivia woke up early because she didn't see Ryder the whole break and wanted to look cute for him. She got out of bed and put a hoodie on. She got Misters' leash to take him out. Mister is the dog that Nathan let her adopt. Mister is a Dalmatian. Jamie also got a Dalmatian, and named her Rosie. After Mister was done using the bathroom they both walked back upstairs to her room. She curled her hair in soft curls and put light make up on. She walked to her closet to pick something out. She picked out her new sweater that Haley and Nathan got her for Christmas with a pair of leggings and uggs. She got dressed and sat down on her bed. She could hear Haley downstairs getting breakfast ready for Jamie. They left a lot earlier than normal because Haley has a meeting before school starts. Olivia was in her room reading a book; it was already past the time that Nathan typically wakes her up in the morning. She heard Nathan running around trying to get everything ready. She was getting distracted by him and decided to put her headphones on. He barged into her room and looked down at his watch. He started to talk still looking at his watch, "Olivia you need to get up. I woke up late and I told you I would wake you up. I cant have you just lay in bed like normal. You need to get moving." He then looked up and was surprised to see her up. He walked over to her and pulled her headphones off, "Want to go get some donuts before school?" He asked her and looked at the book in her hands.

"Sure, let me just get my hat." Olivia said as she threw her book down on the bed. She walked to closet and grabbed her knit hat. She put it on her head and let it slouch. "Ready," she said as she put her book into her backpack. They walked out to the car. Nathan started driving and looked over at Olivia who was already reading her book.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked her keeping his eyes on the road.

"Sure." Olivia said as she continued to read.

"When did you start reading so much? I don't remember you reading like this when you were younger."

"Um… I don't know. I guess I just got into a book and my love for reading took off." Olivia said as she looked at him.

"Oh, well what kind of books do you like?" He asked as he parked the car at the donut shop.

"Um let me think about that." Olivia smiled as she got out and walked inside with Nathan. They walked up to the counter. Olivia hadn't been to a donut shop with Nathan since elementary school.

"What can I get you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

Nathan smiled and answer, "Can we please have two chocolate and two strawberry with sprinkles. Also a water bottle and a milk." He looked at Olivia and she smiled at him. The lady handed them their donuts. "Thank you. Keep the change," he said handing the lady $15.00. They sat down together.

"I'm glad we got to do this." Olivia said taking a bite. "Um... the types of books I like are history, mystery, post-apocalyptic, thriller, and novels." Nathan smiled at her while he was eating his donut.

"What's your favorite book?" He asked, the quickly asked another question. "What book do you want most?"

"The Great Gatsby." Olivia said and then thought about the second class. "I don't actually own The Great Gatsby. I have checked it out from the library a couple of times. In English class this semester we are going to be reading it."

Nathan smiled and finished eating. "You ready to go to school now." Olivia nodded and they got up to leave. Nathan drove Olivia to school and dropped her off at the front of the school by the spirit rock. "Bye Liv, love you." Olivia's face turned red. Although she is use to her brother's embarrassment she still would turn red.

"Bye love you too." Olivia said walking away quickly. She saw Ryder and ran up to him. "Ry!" Ryder picked her up and hugged her.

"Livvy, I missed you so much." He set her down and kissed her cheek. "So, what electives are you in this semester?"

"Life skills, advertisement, and art. What about you." Olivia asked smiling.

"Well I'm not in art because I can't draw, but I am in life skills, advertisement and study hall because of athletics." Ryder grabbed Olivia's hand and smiled. "At least we have two classes together and lunch." Olivia smiled as they walked to their class together.

The first class was Life Skills. They walked sat down next to each other and listened to the teacher. The teacher was talking about all the different projects they would be doing in class. They are going to be doing a baby simulation. Olivia and Ryder looked at each other and shook their heads. The rest of the day seemed to be very normal. She got to Haley's classroom and was handed three books.

"Welcome back Ravens! I hope everyone had a great holiday break. I know that my family and I did. The books your received when you walked into class will be the books we will read for this semester." Haley started passing out papers. "The paper I am passing out needs to be signed by your parents. We will be going on a field trip to an art museum this semester. Haley continued talking about everything else that would come with the new semester. The bell rang and Olivia and Allison went to her new last class of the day. They were giggling and talking about how Brittany was talking bad about them all break. Their last class was art and it was right next to Lucas' classroom. She waved to him as she walked by. He was still angry with her for keeping such a big secret from them.

"Hi Coach Scott," both girls said in unison.

"Ladies," Lucas said as he looked at his clipboard filled with new plays for the second half of the season.

The girls loved their art class and really enjoyed the new teacher. The teacher was a young teacher just like Lucas and Haley. The last bell rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. Olivia and Allison walked to the girl's locker room and changed for cheer. As they walked out Brittany was talking about bad about Olivia again.

On the other side of the gym basketball practice was going on. Lucas was having the boys run through the new plays. Nathan walked in and sat down in the bleachers. Lucas had asked him to come and help him with practice today. The boys stopped running through plays when they heard the girls arguing.

"Olivia, who are you going to get to sign your field trip forum?" Brittany smirked.

"Nathan or Mrs. J Scott, or Coach Scott." Olivia said rolling her eyes at her.

"But, that's not you parent." Brittany smirked again and the girls behind her giggled.

"They are my guardians. Besides who cares? Let's just get back to practice." Olivia said getting very defensive.

"Well, I guess I understand, or actually I don't. My parents love me. They didn't just ditch me at my older brother's apartment and head out of town. Maybe you were just a mistake." Brittany said laughing. The rest of the girls behind her stopped laughing and looked very concern for Olivia. Coach Scott, Nathan and Ryder all ran over to the cheerleaders. Coach Scott was blowing his whistle.

"EVERYONE LISTEN! You are supposed to be a team. Start acting like it or you will not be invited to cheer at our games anymore." Coach Scott was yelling but staying very cool about everything. He then continued, "Cheer practice is over for today. Get out of my gym." All the cheerleaders left except Allison and Olivia. Allison looked at Olivia and frowned.

"Liv…." Allison began but before she could finish Olivia was out the door. She had tears streaming down her face. Nathan ran after and watched as Olivia ran into a figure. Olivia looked up at the very tan and blonde hair woman.

"Mom?" Olivia and Nathan said in unison.

 **Please review and do the poll! –M** **J**


	17. Chapter 17

It had been about an hour since Olivia walked into Deb Scott. Olivia was sitting outside of Haley's class doing homework, while Deb, Haley, Nathan and Lucas were all in Haley's classroom discussing why she is back in town.

"Wow, Olivia is so big now and very different." Deb said smiling.

"Yeah mom she is. She is fucking 16 now. You left her when she was seven. That was nine years ago. You left her. Of course she is different." Nathan yelled. He was getting so upset with Deb.

"I might have left but I am still her mother." She said looking at him.

"YOU GAVE THAT UP WHEN YOU LEFT." Nathan yelled. He looked at his mom and took a deep breath. "Mom what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he leaned against Haley's desk.

"I want Olivia, you and your family back into my life. I am clean!" Deb started pleading with him. She continued, "I want Olivia to live with me again."

"No." Nathan said quickly.

"Nathan," Haley said then looked at her husband.

"Haley are you seriously siding with her? Are you crazy? What if she leaves again?" Nathan said turning to Luke to back him up.

"Little brother, I want to side with you. I really do, but maybe we could give her a chance. Maybe Olivia wants to get to know her mom." Lucas suggested.

Nathan sighed and looked at everyone, "Maybe we should let her decide. Mom don't cry about it when she chooses to stay with me. Let's continue this at my house. The school is no place to discuss our private lives."

Meanwhile in the hall….

Ryder saw Olivia sitting outside of Haley's classroom. "Hey girlfriend. What's going on in there?" He asked as he motion toward the door.

"They are trying to figure out what Deb, I mean my mom, is doing back in Tree Hill." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. Ryder put his arm around her and she laid his head on his shoulder.

"Where's J-Luke at?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Nathan normally gets him, but he was helping with your practice today so Peyton picked him up." She answered and then went back to her homework. Ryder then pulled his homework out of his backpack. They were doing homework together for about an hour when the door finally opened. It was Lucas at the door.

"Hey Olivia, we are all going to go to Nathan's house and talk. Do you want to ride with Nathan or me?" He asked while standing over her.

"You." Olivia said looking up at him. He motion 'lets go' and Olivia stood up and packed her bag. They walked out to Uncle Keith's car that Lucas drives. Olivia got in and sighed. She hasn't been alone with Lucas since Nathan made her tell Lucas. Lucas lost it when Olivia told him. He wasn't mad at anything she did. He was mad that she lied this for almost two years.

"Crazy first day back." Lucas said looking at her nodding. "So how are your new classes? I'm going to miss having you in my class."

"Yeah they are alright. I don't think I will like advertising as much as I thought I would. I wish I would have taken your other class that you teach." Olivia said looking at him.

"Whose the teacher for your advertising class?" Lucas asked. He didn't know that Tree Hill High had an advertising class.

"Um, it was suppose to be Mr. Turner but he didn't show up. I think he quit and didn't tell the school." She said looking out the window.

"Oh that's weird. Maybe they will find another teacher for that." He added while keeping his eyes on the road.

"If they don't they are going to move us into a different class." She looked at him and he finally cracked a smile. "Do you hate me?"

"Olivia Faith! Why would you ever think I hated you? I could never hate you. I was and still am very upset at what you did, but I could never hate you." Lucas said very sternly.

"Oh." Olivia said looking down, "How was your day."

"It was fine. I enjoyed seeing you interact with your friends in the hallway. It was nice of you to say hi to me as you walked by my door." He said with a smile. "How are you? What are you feeling right now?" Olivia thought about this question and looked at her brother who was pulling into the driveway.

"I'll let you know when my feelings come to me." Olivia looked at her concerned older brother and smiled. "Luke, I don't know what to feel. I want to let my mom in because she is my mom. But… she left me. She left me when I was seven and now she is back. I don't even know why she is back." She got out of the car and sighed. Lucas frowned a little as he got out of the car. They walked in together and saw Jamie playing video games and Peyton was making everyone dinner. Olivia smiled at Jamie as he ran up to Lucas.

"Uncle Lucas can we play basketball outside?" Jamie asked holding his basketball. Lucas nodded and they walked back outside the front door. Olivia walked to the kitchen table and took out her homework. She started reading for Haley's class. Peyton watched her from the kitchen. She stayed her distance because Olivia has the Scott temper.

"Hey Liv," Nathan said as he walked in and put his keys on the hook. He sat down next to her. "Need any homework help?"

"Not yet" She said as she watched Haley walk in then Deb. She turned to Nathan and looked at him. She whisper to him, "What is she doing here?" Nathan stood up and looked at his mom.

"Okay mom. We are all here. You can ask her now." Nathan said.

"Ask me what?" Olivia asked putting her homework down.

"Liv…" Deb began but was interrupted.

"It is Olivia to you." Olivia rudely said to her mother. Nathan then put his hand on Olivia's shoulder as to tell her to stop and just listen. Lucas walked in to get Jamie a water bottle and stopped to listen to the conversation.

"Okay. Olivia, I would like to come back into your life. I want you to live with me."

"No! Do you know how many times I was reminded that I don't have a mother? You left me. You walked out of my life so easily. Was I that bad of a child? Was I such a huge reminder of your marriage that you had to leave me? I want to believe you. I want to believe that my mom wants to be a mom to me, but I can't. I can't let go of the feeling I had when I watched you drive away. I can't move on from it. It haunts me every time I see a mother and daughter shopping together, getting their nails done, or having brunch, I never got that. I don't even know how many times I cried out for you. I went through awful things and all I wanted to do was come home to you, but you weren't there. I also thought to myself 'Does Nathan even really want me here? How could Haley stay with Nathan when I was there?' You were never here to comfort me through my first heartbreak, my first fight with my best friend, or my first anything." Olivia had tears streaming down her face. Everyone in the room was crying.

"I'm here now." Deb said as she walked to Olivia to give her a hug.

"NO!" Olivia pushed her away and continued, "Where were you then? Where were you when I broke my arm in cheer, when I got first 'A' in French, when I found out that I have a learning disability? Where were you when I had sex? Why weren't you in the back of my head telling me not to do it? I needed you and you left. Why should I trust that you are going to be here now? Nathan was here. So was Lucas. Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Mouth, Skills, all of my brother's friends were there for me. None of them had to be. You were the one who had to be there for me. You were suppose to be there for me, and you weren't. I haven't heard from you in nine years, and I don't want to hear from you now." Olivia yelled at her mom. She then grabbed her homework and ran upstairs to her room and slammed her door.

"Mom, are you okay." Nathan asked looking at his defeated mom. As much as he wanted to tell everyone he told them this would happen, he hated that he was right. "I was wrong. Olivia does need you. She doesn't see it yet, but she does. We can work it."

"Thank you Nathan." Deb said trying to find the strength to smile.

 **Please review! I will be closing the poll tomorrow during the day. –M** **J**


	18. Chapter 18

Nathan walked upstairs and opened his sister's door. He looked at her and his heart felt like it dropped. He was so heart broken for her. She should be out having fun with her friends like he did in high school; instead she is laying on her bed crying. "Hey sweetie, dinner is ready."

"I'm not hungry. Can I just be left alone?" She said through her tears. She was laying with her back to her door.

"Okay." He didn't want to push her just yet. She had just got through a lot of her emotions. He closed her door and walked downstairs.

Everyone was sitting at the dinner table enjoying homemade sub sandwiches. Jamie was catching up with his grandmother and it was a very good conversation. After dinner everyone was sitting in the living room talking to each other. Nathan was in the kitchen making Olivia a sandwich. He put ham, cheese, and lettuce on it. He walked upstairs with is it and opens her door. Olivia was sitting at her desk with headphones on. He smiled as he set down her food. He was happy that she was up from her bed. He walked out of her room and into Jamie's.

"Dad, is grandma going to take Olivia away." Jamie asked his dad as he sat up in bed.

"Jimmy Jam, don't worry. Grandma wants to come back into Olivia's life and it is just going to be a little crazy for a while." Nathan leaned against the doorframe.

"I don't want her to leave. I love Ollie." He said looking at his parents.

"Jamie, we love her too. If she leaves, it is her own decision. Eventually she might stay with grandma for one night, but she will not just move out." Haley said as she kissed his forehead.

"Well not until college. We still have a couple years with her until that though." Nathan added as he kissed his son's forehead.

"If she goes." Jamie said looking at his parents. He rolled over and went to sleep. They both looked at each other and mouth 'If she goes?' They walked out of their son's room and closed his door.

"What do you think Jamie meant by "if" she goes?" Nathan asked his wife.

"I don't know." Haley said while walking downstairs with him. "Let's talk to Lucas about this. Maybe he knows something. It seems like Olivia always opens up to him and Peyton more than us." She finished with a frown. Nathan stopped his wife and pulled her into a hug.

That's because she still sees Lucas as a brother and Peyton as a sister. She sees us as her guardians or parents. It is harder for teenagers to open up to their parents." Nathan said as he kissed his wife's cheek. Haley smiled and they walked into the living room together.

"Well, Jamie is finally asleep and Olivia is doing homework," Haley said to everyone.

"What did Olivia mean about a learning disability?" Deb asked as she sipped on a cup of tea that Peyton made her.

"Well when she was about eight and her teacher at the time said that she was falling behind because she wasn't able to stay on the reading level as the other students in class. It was difficult but we all helped her with her reading and when we could afford it, we had a specialist help us out. She is also in a program at the high school that lets her take test in a classroom by herself. She doesn't actually use it all the time, but when she does it really helps."

"Oh. I'm glad to know she had been taken care of." Deb said feeling awful that she wasn't there to help.

"So, where are you going to be living?" Lucas asked Deb trying to change the conversation.

"I bought a three bedroom house by the park." She answered looking at her watch.

"That's a great neighborhood!" Haley said as she was doing the dishes. Olivia was suppose to be doing the dishes as apart of her punishment, but Nathan didn't want to make her do something on the day her mom came back into town.

"Nathan, how is Olivia doing in school?" Deb asked looking at her son. She felt very awkward asking how her son how his sister was doing in school.

"She is doing very well. She is normally an A student, she gets a few B's here and there. We don't harp on her unless she gets a C. She had been begging us to let her go on a summer trip with the French club, but we are still deciding. She struggles with homework though. Haley or I typically stay up with her and help her. It is a little worrying to us because we won't be there when she is in college." Nathan answered as he looked over at Lucas and then asked him a question. "Anything to add?"

"Um, I think you pretty much covered it. She did amazing in my class last semester. She really opened her mind to the creative writing. I thought she was going to take the 2nd part of it, but she didn't. I asked her how she liked her classes today, she said they were fine, but one of her classes might get taken off her schedule and she will be moved into a different class." Lucas said looking at Peyton. Peyton was in her last month of pregnancy and she hasn't been feeling that well lately. Haley walked into the living room and saw Peyton. She told Peyton that they could just sleep in the guest room tonight instead of driving back to their house. Both girls walked out of the room and down the hall to the guest room. When Haley walked back both boys were standing up with Deb. Deb decided it was getting late and wanted to get home. They all said their goodbyes and Nathan shut the door. The adults walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Luke, we have a question for you." Haley said with a concerned mothering look on her face.

"Is everything okay?" He asked looking at them both.

"Well when we were tucking Jamie in he asked about Olivia leaving. I told him Olivia wasn't going to leave until college. He then told us, if she goes. Has she told you anything about not going to college?" Nathan asked his older brother.

"I have not heard anything about this. Olivia needs to go to college." Lucas said a little annoyed that his sister doesn't want to go. "I guess we just need to work with her and tell her why we want her to go." He finished and both Haley and Nathan nodded. They turned the TV on and started watching the news. After a couple of minutes Olivia walked down the stairs.

"Hey Sweetie, are you hungry?" Haley asked not knowing that Nathan broke the no food upstairs rule and brought her a sandwich.

"No, I just need someone to help me with my homework." Olivia said as she was holding her homework. She looked at Nathan and he stood up. They both walked in the kitchen where they normally did homework together. She set down her book and he started to review it.

In the living room Lucas and Haley were talking about their different class and how they are going to change their teaching. Lucas looked up when Olivia said something interesting to Nathan.

"Do you find it funny that you tutored Nathan in high school and now he is trying to help Olivia in school." Lucas asked looking at his best friend.

"Yeah, I typically check over the homework. Olivia only asks Nathan when it is something easily explained. She comes to me when it is math or science. Nathan helps with history and the fun classes." Hale said with a smile on her face.

Nathan and Olivia finished their homework and he told her he would be upstairs in a couple minutes to say good night. Olivia gave Lucas and Haley a hug goodnight before she went upstairs. Lucas got up and went to the guest room and found Peyton fast asleep. He laid down on the bed and thought about how he was going to be a father soon. Nathan and Haley were cleaning up the house and talking about their days. Olivia walked into her room and found Mister, Rosie and Jamie all on her bed.

"Jamie aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" Olivia asked him joining the three on the bed. Mister laid his head down on Olivia.

"I don't want you to move out. You are like my sister. You have been here every single day of my life. I don't want to lose that." Jamie said looking at Olivia. Olivia smiled at him.

"Dude, don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." She smiled at him.

"I might have accidentally told dad that you aren't planning on going to college." Jamie said as he looked at the floor.

Olivia took a deep breath. She wanted to scream but instead she just smiled. "That's okay." Jamie looked up at her and smiled. "I shouldn't have made you keep my secret"

"You aren't mad at me?" He asked her while playing with the puppies.

"Never Jamie, but your dad is going to be mad if he comes up here and finds you awake." She said laughing. Jamie stuck his tongue out at her. He got up and went back to his room. Olivia smiled as she looked at her sleeping puppy. She started playing her music when Nathan walked in.

"Hey I can't take you to school tomorrow. I have to meet Clay. We are going to look at some athletes we might want to sign. Lucas said he would take you though." He said looking at Mister sleeping.

"Okay…night." Olivia said trying to just be alone for a while.

"Night." Nathan said as he shut her door.

 **Please review! I will try to post a new chapter in a couple hours. I have some very good ideas for the next chapters. Olivia isn't going to forgive Deb as easy as Nathan did. –M** **J**


	19. Chapter 19

Olivia woke up feeling very sick. She looked at her alarm clock and it said 6:13 am. She tried to fall back to sleep but couldn't. She walked downstairs and saw Haley and Nathan in the kitchen. They smiled at her but she ignored them. She walked to the pantry and got the box of cookie crisp. She poured herself a bowl and sat down at the bar.

"Morning Sweetheart. Don't forget Lucas is taking you to school, but I should be able to pick you up." Nathan said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Meh." Olivia said not looking up from her bowl.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked looking at the teenager eating.

"I am fine." She said finishing her bowl. She was getting annoyed that everyone kept asking. She got up and stormed upstairs. She slammed her door. Nathan and Haley looked at each other. Lucas walked into the kitchen and smiled at them.

"Hey little brother I have a question for you?" Lucas asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sure, Luke." Nathan answered sitting on the counter.

"Why did you forgive your mom so easily?" He asked looking at his little brother.

"I wasn't planning on it, but after I heard Olivia yell at mom. I knew that Deb needed one child on her side. I'm not completely over what she did to us, but I was emancipated when she left, so she technically never left me. She has a drug problem because Dan was her husband. I can't really be mad at her for that." Nathan said finishing his coffee. Jamie came running down stairs.

"Uncle Lucas! You're still here!" He said with a smile and sat down next to him.

"Hey J-Luke. Why are you in such a rush?" He asked his nephew as he started to hear music booming through the walls.

"Teenagers… you can't live with them." Jamie said smiling at his family. Nathan jumped up off of the counter and sighed. He started walking to the stairs and thought about what was about to happen. He turned around and went back to the kitchen.

"You aren't going to do anything?" Lucas asked as his little brother when he saw him walk back into the kitchen.

"You can if you want. I don't feel like getting in an argument at 7 in the morning." Nathan said grabbing his keys, but forgot his phone in his room. "Bye everyone." He said as he kissed his wife and hugged his son. Haley smiled and watched her husband leave.

"Alright Jamie. We got to get going to." Haley said grabbing her purse. Lucas made some toast and brought it to Peyton. She was still asleep but he had to get going. He kissed her forehead. He walked up to Olivia's room and as he got closer to the door he could hear the music get louder. He walked into her room and turned the music off.

"Excuse you, I was listening to that." Olivia said turning around and seeing it was Lucas. "Oh sorry Luke. I thought you were Nathan." She laughed then smiled at him.

"Even if I was Nathan, that is very disrespectful." Lucas said very sternly. "Anyways, are you ready? I need to get to school." Olivia nodded and grabbed her bag. They walked to Lucas' car and got in.

"I am sorry." Olivia said trying to break the silence.

"I don't even understand you Liv. You are happy, then sad. Loud then quiet. Mad then madder. You just don't make sense to me." He took his eyes off the road and looked at her.

"I know, and I am sorry." Olivia said then looked out the window. She had finally just sat there and the sickness came back to her. Her side was killing her now. Lucas looked at his sister was concerned for her health.

"Little Miss, are you feeling okay?" He smiled at her as he parked. He hadn't called her little miss in a while.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just think I am a little bit of a cold because of all the crying." She said as she gathered her things.

"Okay… just come by my office if you aren't feeling good." He said as they both got out of the car. She smiled and walked to her friends.

"Olivia, we are skipping school today. Want to go?" Jessica asked as Olivia hugged Ryder. Olivia looked at Ryder. Jessica and Ryder are twins and they are completely different. Ryder was a straight A student while Jessica barely got by.

"Um, I do but Nathan will kill me if I skip school." She said as she started to cough.

"Just go to the nurse and say you are sick. Who could pick you up?" Callie said as she picked up on her coughing.

"Um…..Peyton! I'm done with school anyways. I'm done with my whole family being here. I never get alone time with just my friends." Olivia said smiling. She kissed Ryder and walked to the nurses. She was already sick and she knew that Peyton had an important meeting with an artist today and would just drop her off. Olivia walked into the nurses office coughing. She signed the paper and waited for the nurse to get to her. It didn't take long because she was the only one in there. The nurse took her temperature and to Olivia's surprise she had a fever of 101.2. The nurse quickly called Nathan, but he left his phone at home.

"Olivia, I wasn't able to reach your father. Is there anyone else I could call?" The nurse asked her.

"Um, Nathan is my brother, but you can call my sister-in-law Peyton. She should be able to get me." Olivia said and the nurse went to call her. Peyton told the nurse she would be right there. Peyton arrived and took Olivia home. As they got home Peyton walked inside with Olivia.

"Liv if you need me just call. Nathan should be home around 4:15. He will be the first home if you don't need me." Peyton smiled as she left. Olivia smiled as she texted Jessica. It only took the girls about 10 minutes to come pick up Olivia.

"Okay so what's first?" Olivia smirked as she got into the car. She still felt terrible.

"We were going to go to the park. We have a couple bottles of wine. We figured you would need it since your mom came back into town." Jessica said as she drove off. The girls all had their hands in the air. They were in Jessica's convertible red vw bug. They got to the park and were enjoying the company. After about an hour they saw a figure approaching them. They all hid the alcohol. When the figure got closer Olivia recognized her mom.

"Deb what are you doing here?" Olivia asked a little buzzed.

"I could ask you the same thing Olivia. Shouldn't you girls be in school? It is one in the afternoon." Deb put her hands on her hips. "Are you drunk?"

"If I am, it's not your problem." She slurred her words. "Come on girls let's go." Olivia walked off in a very crooked line. Olivia was hunched over as she walked; her side was hurting her. Both of her friends followed her trying to help her stand up.

"Stop it hurts! I can't stand up without it hurting." Olivia was in tears.

Meanwhile back at school…

It was time for Mrs. J Scott's class. Haley was late getting into classroom so she took role. "Allison Ross?"

"Here" Allison said. Haley marked her present.

"Olivia Scott." Haley said and looked around. "Olivia Scott?" She said again. "Has anyone seen her today?" The class all said no. She marked her absent. Haley's class came to an end and she stopped Allison before she left. "Do you know where Olivia is?"

"Yeah she went home sick. Mrs. Coach Scott got her." Allison said looking down. It was the truth but not the complete truth. Allison left and walked past Coach Scott's class. "Coach Scott."

"Lad… Hi Allison." Lucas looked at her wondering where Olivia was. Haley walked up to him.

"Apparently she is sick. I haven't been able to get a hold of her though." Haley told him.

"Maybe she is sleeping." Lucas suggested.

Back at the park Deb called Nathan and left him a voice mail. Olivia and her friends were in Jessica's car thinking of where to go.

"Via, maybe we should call Peyton. You are in a lot of pain." Callie was trying to reason with the drunken girl.

"No..I'm fine. I just need to sleep." Olivia said wiping her tears away. They shrugged and drove her home. Olivia got out of the car it was about an hour until Nathan would be home. She dragged herself up the stairs and may her way down to her room. She quickly changed her path into Nathan and Haley's room. She ran into their bathroom and threw up in their toilet. Now she was feeling even worse. She laid down on Nathan's side of the bed and fell right asleep.

 **Please Review! Do you think Olivia is going to be okay? Do you think Nathan will find out that Olivia skipped school not to get rest but to hang out with her friends and drink? I would loved for your opinions about what should happen next! –M** **J**


	20. Chapter 20

Nathan got home about 4:30. Since he left his phone at home he wasn't informed that Olivia wasn't at school. He ran upstairs, past his room and into Olivia's. "Hey sweetie I'm.." Nathan looked at Olivia's bed and she wasn't there. He ran downstairs thinking he might have passed her. "Olivia?" He called out getting nervous. He ran back upstairs to get his phone. He walked into his room and saw Olivia sleeping on his side of the bed. He smiled and grabbed his phone trying to not wake her up. He opened his phone and saw that he had 12 missed calls and 5 text messages. He saw that Deb called and left a voicemail. He didn't want to deal with the drama of Deb so he deleted it. He saw that the school had called 4 times. Three from the nurse and one from the attendance office the rest of the calls were from Peyton, Haley and Lucas. He sat down on Haley's side of the bed and looked over at Olivia. He then looked at his text messages. He had one from Lucas asking if Olivia was okay, and that he was going to come by later to check on her. Three were from Haley asking how Olivia was and about his meeting with Clay. The last text message was from Peyton. The message said _'Nate, I picked Olivia up from school about 9:15. The nurse said she was having pain in her side and had a fever of 101.2. The nurse also said to keep an eye on the fever. It is very high and she is worried. She probably shouldn't go to school tomorrow with that high of a fever.'_ Nathan got up and walked to get a thermometer. He found one in his bathroom. His bathroom smelt terrible. He could tell that Olivia got sick in here. He walked back to her and woke her up. Olivia groaned and pushed him away.

"I'm sleeping. Go away." She mumbled. He could barely understand her.

"Shortcake, I need to take your temperature. Please just work with me. I am trying to take care of you." Nathan said still trying to get her to sit up. "Olivia please don't make me force you." Olivia rolled away from Nathan and pulled the blankets over her head. Nathan looked at her. He could tell just by looking at her she was completely sick. He pulled the blankets away from her face so she wouldn't get to hot. He then pushed her hair away from her face. "What hurts?" He asked as she opened one eye to look at him.

"My side hurts. Really bad and I just don't feel good." Olivia said almost in tears.

"Can I get you anything? Jamie is going to be staying at Luke's tonight so you don't get him sick. I will be right back. I am going to go pack a bag for him." Nathan said standing up. He gave up on taking her temperature. Haley was better at it anyways.

"Just some juice or water." Olivia said rolling back into Nathan's spot on the bed. It smelt like him, which brought back so many memories.

 _Flashback_

 _Deb and Dan had been fighting again. This time it was over Deb's drugs and Dan's alcohol abuse. They were getting really loud and it was making 13-year-old Nathan very angry. He put his headphones on and started listening to his music. It was almost midnight and his parents were still yelling. His door flung open and in ran a scared little 4-year-old Olivia holding a teddy bear and a blanket. She would always run to Nathan's room when their parents fought. She sat on his bed and he walked over to the little girl._

 _"Shortcake, it's fine. Mom and Dad are just loud. They have always been loud. Its not scary." He said sitting next to her. Olivia had tears in her eyes. He picked her face up and wiped her tears. "Do you want to stay in here tonight?" He asked with a smile._

 _"Yea! Stay with Natey." Olivia squealed and looked at him. He smiled at her and tucked her into his bed. She rolled over and fell right asleep. Nathan smiled at her and continued his homework._

Nathan walked back into the room with a cup of orange juice. It was Olivia's favorite juice. He set it down on his nightstand. He walked out of the room and walked downstairs. He had Jamie's bag in his hand. Peyton was downstairs waiting for his bag.

"How is Liv?" She asked looking at Nathan.

"She is sleeping in my bed. She normally doesn't do that so I don't think she is faking. I think she might be really sick." He had a very worried look on his face.

"Nate I'm sure she is going to be fine." Peyton grabbed Jamie's bag and gave her brother-in-law a hug. She left and Nathan sat down on the couch and watched the news. Haley finally came home about an hour later.

"Hey Nathan. I'm home. Sorry it took so long. I got Olivia's homework that she missed and the tutoring took longer than normal." Haley put everything on the kitchen table. "How is she? Did Peyton come by and get Jamie's things?" She asked standing in front of the TV.

"Peyton just left. Olivia is in our room. She got sick in our bathroom. I don't really know how she is. All I know is that she is sick." Nathan said looking at his wife.

Haley walked upstairs and into her room. She saw Olivia there and smiled. "Hey sweetheart. Can I take your temperature?"

"Sure." Olivia said looking at her and then sitting up a little bit. Haley walked over to her smiling and put the thermometer under her tongue. She let it sit there while she cleaned the toilet in the bathroom. She washed her hands and walked back to Olivia. She pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and looked at the temperature. It read 102.7. Haley frowned and tucked Olivia back in.

"Sweetie, Nathan or I will be back up here to check on you." Haley said cracking the door. Olivia nodded and fell back to sleep. Haley walked downstairs and started making dinner. Nathan joined her in the kitchen.

"So?" Nathan asked as he helped his wife cook.

"I think she might just have the flu. Her side is probably hurting from throwing up." Haley said looking at her husband. She knew it was more than that but she didn't want to worry Nathan if she was wrong. Haley was making homemade chicken noddle soup. She finished it and made her and Nathan a bowl. They sat down at the table together.

"I don't think it has been just us for a long time." Nathan said smiling at his wife. She smiled back and they continued to eat.

"After dinner do you want to go check on Olivia or should I?" Haley asked him.

"I will. I can just watch TV in my room. I'll wear the headphones so that she can't hear me. It will be a good idea to have someone in there incase she wakes up." He said as he cleared the table. Haley had papers to grade so he didn't want her to get behind. He walked upstairs and stopped at his door. He leaned against the doorframe and smiled. He wasn't smiling because Olivia was sick. He was smiling because she went to his room like she did when she was little. He walked in the room and sat down on Haley's side. He propped himself up and watched ESPN. About an hour of TV he noticed Olivia was moving a lot. Her face was very red and she had tears rolling down her face. Nathan took off his headphones and continued to look at her. He ran into the hallway and called out for Haley. She heard him and quickly ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked as she ran to Olivia.

"I don't know. When I came up here everything was fine, but then she just started to turn redder and cry." Nathan said standing away from them. He couldn't watch Olivia be in pain. Lucas then walked into the room.

"Hey how is Olivia?" He asked Haley.

"I think we need to go to the hospital." Haley replied. Nathan's eyes grew wide. Lucas walked over to Olivia and picked her up. Olivia was crying in pain.

"Nathan are you okay to drive?" Lucas asked his brother as Nathan just stood there in shock. Haley looked at her husband and then at Lucas.

"I'll drive." Haley said as they walked out of the room. Nathan followed not saying anything. Haley grabbed Nathan's keys. He had the biggest car and they were just going to let Olivia lay down in the back seat. They walked outside and Lucas carefully placed Olivia in the car. He climbed in next to her and sat down. Nathan and Haley got in the car. They drove to the emergency room and got out. Lucas picked up Olivia and they went inside. Haley explained to the nurse what was happening and they quickly found a bed for Olivia. The nurse told the three adults to stay in the waiting room.

 **Please review. Nathan is going to find out about the drinking with friends next chapter. Any guesses as to what Olivia has? –M** **J**

 **PS. These last couple of chapters has been based on an event that happened to me.**


	21. Chapter 21

It had been about an hour since they got to the emergency room. Lucas and Haley were talking to each other while Nathan was pacing around them.

"How can you guys just be talking when Olivia is alone in a hospital bed? She hates hospitals." Nathan said as he sat down next to Haley.

"Nathan they are doing test on her right now. They are just trying to figure out what is wrong with her. You need to relax." Haley said looking at him. Nathan took a deep breath in and exhaled. A doctor walked out of the emergency room and into the waiting room. He walked up to the Scotts.

"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Scott." The doctor said as all three Scotts stood up.

"How is she? Is she okay? Can we see her?" Nathan asked.

"She is fine. She has Appendicitis. She will taking her appendix out tomorrow morning." Dr. Kline told adults. "Mr. Scott can I speak to you alone." Both Lucas and Nathan nodded. "Can I speak to the Mr. Nathan Scott?" He said as he looked at the clipboard. Lucas moved aside and Nathan walked around the corner with Dr. Kline.

"Is there something wrong with Olivia?" Nathan asked.

"Sir, Olivia had alcohol in her blood. It showed up when we were doing testing. I understand your frustration. I too have a 16-year-old that drinks. She is a sophomore at Tree Hill High. Olivia and her are actually friends. I'm sure you have met Callie once or twice." Dr. Kline said from one father to another.

"Yes, we have. They are in cheer together. I don't understand how there is alcohol in her system. She was home sick all day." Nathan looked at the doctor.

"I understand your confusion. Maybe just ask her. I know you are a young father and Olivia is your sister, but maybe don't start off with yelling. I know in my family it always pushes my kids away from me. Find out what the problem is, instead of just getting to the punishment. There might be a deeper meaning to what is happening." Dr. Kline smiled at Nathan. He then explained that a parent or guardian could stay the night in the room with Olivia. He then excused himself. Nathan looked down at the ground and the sighed. He decided not to tell his wife and brother about what happened. He wanted to understand why Olivia did it in the first place.

"Is everything okay?" Lucas asked seeing his brother walk back to them.

"Yeah, he was explaining that one of us can stay the night with Olivia in her hospital room. Dr. Kline excused himself. He had to prepare for a surgery. We can go and see her now. She is in room 103, but they will be moving her into a normal room in about an hour." Nathan said as he sat down.

"So who is going to stay with her?" Haley asked.

"Well I can take off from the meetings with Clay." Nathan said sitting there thinking about where did he go wrong that led Olivia to drink.

"Okay then Nathan can be with her most of the time." Lucas said sitting next to his brother. He placed one his hands on his brothers knee. "Nate she will be fine. The doctors caught it before it was too late." Nathan looked at his brother and smiled.

"Nathan we are all worried about her, but she will be fine. She will be going into surgery tomorrow morning. At least we get to see her before her surgery." Haley said as she reached out her hand for Nathan. They all walked to Olivia's room and Nathan stopped at the door. He has seen every one of his family members in a hospital bed except for Olivia and Jamie. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. Olivia was talking to Lucas. She was in a lot of pain but not as much as she had been.

"Hi Natey." Olivia said as he walked in. He hadn't heard that nickname in a very long time.

"Hey Shortcake, how are you feeling." He asked as he walked and sat on the very edge of the bed.

"Well, I guess I'm fine." She said looking at her brother.

"We are glad you are feeling a little bit better." Haley said as she smiled. Olivia looked at her and then the guys. Lucas smiled at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Lucas asked her as Nathan and Haley went outside of the room to talk.

"Um…" She looked at Lucas. "Can I talk to my brother Lucas, and not my guardian Lucas?" Olivia asked him. Although Lucas had been helping Nathan with guardianship for eight years, he had managed to keep their brother-sister relationship about the guardianship one. Lucas sighed and then looked at his little sister.

"I guess kiddo." He said.

"I'm trying this whole truth thing now. I hate when you and Nate are mad at me." Olivia said looking at him. He motion for her to continue. "Today after you dropped me off and I met up with some friends. They talked me into skipping school. I went to the nurse's office and I sort of used Peyton to pick me up. I knew that she wouldn't ask me any questions and that she would just drop me off. A little bit after Peyton dropped me off Jessica and Callie picked me up and we went to the park. We drank some wine that Jessica stole from her parents' wine cellar. I got back home about an hour before Nathan got home. I'm sorry." Olivia looked at her brother and he had his face in his hands. He rubbed his face and then looked at his sister.

"Liv, why?" He asked her in a rude way.

"I don't know. I am stressed out about Deb being back and the fact that every single move I make affects college. At home I can't do one thing without Nathan or Haley saying something about college." Olivia looked at her brother.

"I don't know why I do, but I understand the feeling of worrying about something so simple. You are going to have to tell Haley and Nathan about this. " Lucas said looking at his sister.

"Luke, I don't even want to go to college." Olivia said looking at her brother. He looked at her and was about to ask why when Haley and Nathan walked back in.

"Okay kiddo, Hales is and I are going to run home and grab few things for us. Is there anything that you want from the house?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah can I have my computer, my phone and my headphones?" Olivia said and then thought if she wanted anything else. "Oh and my teddy bear." Lucas looked at her and laughed. "What?"

"Nothing." Lucas said and looked at Haley.

"Sweetie we don't want to leave you alone so I volunteered Lucas to stay here until Nathan and I come back. " She smiled at Olivia then turned to Lucas, "Is that fine?"

"Yeah, I can talk to my sweet adorable little sister." Lucas said with a smirk. Nathan and Haley rolled their eyes. They knew they were both hiding something but didn't feel like finding out what it was. The nurse walked in and said that they were moving Olivia out of the emergency room and into a normal hospital room. Lucas got up and followed them through the hospital and into a new room. The nurse told them that there would be nurses coming in and out introducing themselves to Olivia. Lucas smiled as he sat back down.

"This is a nice room." He said then looked at Olivia. "Baby sister why don't you want to go to college?"

 **I hope y'all like this chapter! –M** **J**


	22. Chapter 22

Olivia looked at Lucas and sighed. She knew her whole family expected her to go to college and have some top-notch job. She didn't have any passion to go. She looked down and thought about why she really didn't want to go. She didn't have any reason except that she had no passion for it. She looked back at Lucas who was still waiting for an answer.

"I guess I have no passion for college." Olivia finally said. He looked at her and rubbed his eyes.

"Liv, you are a sophomore in high school. You are just more interested in cheer, boys and things teenagers like." Lucas answered very calmly. He looked at his sister laying in the hospital bed. "Are you nervous? Are you not prepared for college?"

"Yeah, I think it is going to be really hard, but that's not why. I know I have to go. Nate and Hales expect me to go. I think I owe Nathan. He did take me in." She looked at him.

"You don't owe Nathan anything. That is what family does. If I was in your life more at that age, I would have talked my mom into taking you in." Lucas smiled at her and then continued, "How about we continue this conversation when you have put more thought into why you don't want to go to college." He looked at her and she nodded to him. He turned the TV on and they started watching Family Guy. He remember when Olivia wasn't allowed to watch this show and she would secretively watch it when Nathan went to sleep. He looked over at his sister and saw the fear in her eyes. "Are you scared?"

"A little. I have never had surgery before. I have never been so sick that Haley or Nathan couldn't fix it." Olivia said looking at him. "Normally Haley gives me medicine and it is all better. Nathan gets freaked out when I'm sick. He had to take care of me by himself once. It was when I had the chicken pox. He didn't know what to do." She giggled.

"Yeah, I remember that. You were in 1st grade and it was about a month after Deb left. Nathan had to call my mom to come help. He was completely lost." Lucas chuckled and looked at how calm Olivia got when she was reminded of her past. "Can I tell you a story?" He asked her.

"Sure." Olivia answered as she looked at Lucas.

"It's about the first night I babysat you." He began.

 _Flashback_

 _Nathan needed a break from being a father to Olivia. He loved her, but she was seven and it was getting very difficult for him to manage homework, basketball, friends, and a little sister that was dumped at his apartment. He couldn't even remember why he begged his mom to let him have custody. He needed time to just be a high school jock and hang out with friends. He called Lucas out of desperation._

 _"Hey Luke remember when you said you would be more than happy to take Olivia for a night or two?"_

 _"Yeah, what's up little brother?" Lucas asked._

 _"I really need someone to watch Olivia. I can't take it anymore. She watches little kid cartoons and they ask stupid questions. It is driving me crazy. How does Dora keep losing her way? It is a straight line to the destination." Nathan said freaking out over the phone._

 _"Nathan. I will come get her. Chill." Lucas said as he hung up. Lucas drove over to Nathan's and saw Nathan and Olivia playing in the street. Nathan walked up to the car._

 _"Thanks. She is really crazy right now." Nathan said handing Lucas Olivia's bag. Olivia ran to the car and opened the front passenger side._

 _"Excuse me little miss. Are you old enough to ride in the front?" Lucas asked looking at his little sister._

 _"No, but Natey let's me." She said lying. Nathan shook his head and opened the back seat door. Olivia stomped her foot and Lucas narrowed his eyes at her. She quickly got in the car and Nathan buckled her in._

 _"I love you Shortcake. I will pick you up from Luke's tomorrow morning." Nathan kissed Olivia's cheek and closed the door. He watched them drive away and felt like a terrible person. He just pushed his little sister onto someone else because she was too much for him. He kept telling himself that if Olivia were still here he probably would have hit her._

 _Lucas smiled as he pulled up to the river court. "Hey we are going to see Mouth, Skills, Fergie, and Junk." Lucas said as he parked._

 _"Skills!" Olivia squealed and looked out the window. She loved Skills and Mouth; they were always so sweet to her. Lucas laughed and got out of the car. He walked around and let Olivia out. She ran to the court and Lucas trailed after her. She wasn't supposed to run from the car but Lucas let it slide. She ran up to Skills and hugged his leg._

 _"Baby Scott! What are you doing here? Where's Nathan?" Skills asked as he got on her level._

 _"Nathan threw me out." She giggled as Skills and the guys looked up at Lucas._

 _"No he didn't. He needed some space, because a little miss someone was getting very crazy in the apartment." Lucas laughed and grabbed Olivia's hand. She hadn't known the Lucas and the guys as long as she had known Nathan's friends but she liked them better. They always treated her really nice. Lucas walked Olivia over to the bleachers that Mouth was sitting at. He picked her up and sat her down on the bleachers. "Livvy, sit right there and watch your big brother and Skills school Fergie and Junk."_

 _"Are those teams fair? We learned about fairness today." Olivia smiled as Junk pointed at her._

 _"See even a six year old knows that the teams aren't fair." Junk yelled excitedly._

 _"I'm seven." Olivia said as she crossed her arms. Everyone laughed at her and Mouth started announcing the game. The game was getting really good when Olivia decided that she didn't want to sit and watch anymore. She got up and started playing behind the bleachers. She walked further by the water and was now playing on the shore of the river. Lucas sunk another shot and with that basket the game was over._

 _"I should probably get going. I told Nathan that I wouldn't keep Olivia out that late. Plus this is my first time to have Olivia spend the night and I want to watch a movie with her." Lucas smiled as the guys agreed. They turned around and saw that Olivia was gone._

 _"Mouth! Where did she go?" Lucas yelled running over to the bleachers._

 _"She was right behind the bleachers playing. I told her not to go far." The boys started running around trying to find her. Lucas was getting very nervous. His nerves were growing into anger. Skills saw Olivia by the water. He ran over to her and grabbed her. Lucas ran up and his anger showed on his face._

 _"Olivia Faith Scott. You know Nathan's rules for the river court." Lucas was on the little girl's level. He continued to talk very sternly at the girl. He finished and walked her to the car. He said goodbye to his friends and got in the car. He started to drive home. "Olivia Scott, you are in a lot of trouble. Just wait until we get home." Lucas looked at her in the rear view mirror. They got home and it was very dark. Karen was away in Europe. Lucas opened Olivia's door and took her hand. He walked her inside and put her in a corner. He knew that Nathan would probably have spanked her, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Lucas walked to the kitchen and made her some orange juice. He came back to his room and could hear her crying very loudly. He picked her up and put her on his bed. "Sweetie, do you know why I am so upset?" He asked her._

 _"Cause I was by the water." Olivia said wiping her eyes._

 _"Please don't do it again, okay?" He asked her and she nodded. He smiled at her and handed her the orange juice. "We can watch a movie now." He put a movie on his TV and scooted the little girl the headboard. He wrapped his arm around her and she quickly fell asleep laying next to him._

 _End of Flashback_

Olivia had fallen asleep by the end of Lucas' story. Once Lucas finished he looked up and saw Nathan and Haley in the doorframe. He smiled at them and stood up. Lucas kissed the top of Olivia's head and hugged his brother and sister-in-law. Haley left with Lucas. Nathan sat down by his sister and watched her as she slept. He thought about the story that Lucas told her. A smile came to his face.

 **Here is another chapter! Hope yall like it! –M** **J**


	23. Chapter 23

Olivia woke up after her surgery in her room alone. Nathan had gone to get lunch because the doctors said she might not wake up for a while. She looked around and everything was so bright. She was still in a lot of pain. As she was fully waking up the nurse came into the room and shut the door.

"Olivia! You're up." The nurse was surprised. "My name is nurse Jen. I will be your nurse during the day. There will also be my co-nurse. His name is Jackson. You may be feeling a little sick. We have told your father that your will be in a lot of pain but it will continued to get better." Nurse Jen continued to talk but Olivia was about to get sick. She started making the motion that she was about to throw up. The nurse quickly grabbed a can and Olivia threw up in it. The nurse asked if she felt better and Olivia nodded. "I will come back in about two to three hours. You can rest, watch TV, and pretty much anything that you would normally do at home. You will be sore though." The nurse smiled and left. She passed Nathan in the hall. He was on his phone and didn't see her walk by. He walked into the room and saw Olivia was awake.

"Hey kiddo. How are you feeling?" He put his phone away and sat down in the chair that he slept on.

"I'm fine. Just tired and sore." She didn't really want to talk to Nathan because she felt bad that she had snuck out when she was sick. He smiled at her texted Haley and Lucas that she was awake. She looked over at him. "Hey Nate can I have my phone?"

"Aren't you still grounded?" Nathan said with a smile.

"I am in a hospital. Isn't that punishment enough?" Olivia groaned as she looked at him.

"Well yeah, but you have hom.." He stopped himself. "How about we just talk?" He asked. Olivia shrugged and he continued, "Can I ask you a question and promise you won't get mad."

"Sure, but I have a feeling I know what this is about." She answered.

"Olivia, why don't you want to go to college? Jamie told me." Nathan said and looked at his sister. The nurses came in to cut on her stitches. "Think about it." He finished as he watched them clean her wound. After they finished they brought in her lunch.

"Um.." She had been thinking about this since she told Lucas. She knew the reason now. She looked at Nathan as she was eating. "Maybe we should talk about this when I am more mature. Nathan was surprised. This was the first time that Olivia hasn't bitten his head off when he tried to ask a simple question.

"Sure kid. We can do that." He said still looking very surprised. "How about we talk about this in about 2 months? Maybe a month and a half?" He finished. Olivia nodded.

It had been about a month and 3 weeks since Olivia's surgery. A lot had happened in that time. Olivia got a job at Karen's Diner; Haley has quit her job at the school and is now working with Brooke at Karen's Diner; Jamie finally asked Madison out; Lucas and Peyton have had their baby; and Nathan is still working as a sports agent.

Olivia was at work when Ryder and Jessica walked in. They sat down at the counter. "Livvy is it weird?" Jessica asked as Olivia walked up to them.

"Is what weird?" She asked while she poured them both a glass of sweet tea. Jessica pointed with her eyes to Dan Scott who was cooking.

"No, he is my dad." Olivia said looking at her friends.

"Liv, you don't talk to your mom and she didn't kill anyone." Ryder said trying to point out that she should give her mom a chance.

"My dad never left me. My mom ditched me when it was too hard to be a parent." Olivia looked at them and walked away. Ryder took the hint and told his sister they should just leave. Olivia walked into the back. Dan was there; he had heard the whole thing. It felt good that Olivia stuck up for him, but it also upset it to hear that she still hadn't talked to Deb.

"Olivia can I ask you something?" Dan asked. He figured Olivia would say no because she has barely talked to him since he started working here.

"Sure." Olivia said as she stopped counting stock.

"Why won't you talk to your mom?" He asked as he continued to clean the grill.

"She left me. She dropped me off at Nathan's and never thought twice." She said getting annoyed that everyone wouldn't just drop the topic.

"Olivia, there is more to that than you know. Your mother and I had to both sign off for Nathan to adopt you. It wasn't just your mother who left you. I left you too." Dan looked up from the grill and saw his daughter starring at him. He looked at her eyes and could picture the little girl that he ignored while she was still living with him. Olivia just stood there. She never thought of it that way. "Your mother did what was best for you. She had a drug problem and I had an alcohol problem. If your mother didn't leave, who knows what would have happened. Your mother thought of you during the whole process, and I promise you that she regrets giving you away." Dan finished talking and looked at the grill. Olivia looked at him then at the ground. She had been blaming her mother for everything. She felt awful. She walked back to the front and thought about why she didn't want to go to college. She finally had her answer. She didn't want to feel alone or abandoned again. She started cleaning the counter when Nathan and Jamie walked in. They had just come from the River Court. They sat down where Ryder and Jessica were sitting earlier. She walked up to them.

"What can I get for you?" Olivia asked them. Nathan smiled at her. She had really matured from what he could see.

"Just two chocolate milkshakes." Nathan replied. He laughed as Olivia rolled her eyes. She hated making milkshakes. She turned away and started making milkshakes. Jamie got up when he saw Dan.

"Grandpa!" Jamie said as he ran to give him a hug. Nathan watched this, it made him mad but in a way happy. He turned to see Olivia placing the milkshakes down.

"Hey sweetie, remember how I asked you if we could talk about college?" He asked her.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Let's talk tonight." Nathan said as he started to drink his milkshake.

 **Sorry this took so long! I have finals right now. –M** **J**


	24. Chapter 24

It was 8:30 when Olivia finished closing and she hung up her apron. As she was leaving she pulled her phone out. She looked at her calls list and found Deb's number. She took a deep breath and called it. It was ringing and Olivia was thinking about hanging up the phone. She was just about to hang up the phone when she heard a voice say hello.

"Mom?" Olivia said.

"Olivia! How are you?" Deb replied. She was very happy to hear her voice.

"I don't really have time to talk. I don't know why I called. Nathan is expecting me at home." Olivia was completely overwhelmed. "But, can we meet at the park?"

"I will be right there." Deb said as she grabbed her purse and then hung up the phone.

Olivia was sitting on a swing at the park when Deb walked up. Olivia looked up and half smiled at her mom. Deb sat down in the swing next to her and looked at her beautiful daughter. She was wearing skinny jeans, a pink sweater and pink vans. Her brunette hair was curled and she had it in a high ponytail from work. Deb thought about how she wasn't in her life at all to see her grow into this amazing girl.

"Hey sweetheart, what's on your mind?" Deb asked. Even though she didn't know Olivia that well, she acted just like Nathan.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said looking at her shoes as she kicked a leaf off of it.

"What are you sorry for Olivia?" Deb asked, as she looked at her daughter very shocked.

"I blamed you for everything. I blamed you for leaving me. I blamed you for every single bad thing that happened to me ever." Olivia said looking down.

"Olivia, I understand why you blamed me. I just left you. No one even told you what was going on. I just dropped you off at Nathan's and left town." Deb said as she looked at the teenager. "Can I tell you something? I know you are going to hate me for saying this, but I want to be completely honest with you."

"I guess." Olivia said as she looked up at her mom.

"You deserved so much more than what you were born into. You were born into a hateful relationship. Your father and I thought that by having you, we would some how save our marriage. Olivia, I do love you, but it was never fair of me to just dump you off." Deb looked at the girl who was wiping her eyes.

"Thank you for admitting that I was a mistake." Olivia said as she looked down.

"I never said you were a mistake." Deb said as she looked in Olivia's eyes.

"You just implied it. Look, I would love to talk longer but Nathan expected me home an hour ago." Olivia got off the swing and started to walk home. Deb watched her walk away and then called after.

"Olivia, I do love you." Deb said looking at her daughter.

"I love you too, mom." Olivia said as she continued to walk away. As Olivia started walking she thought about what she and her mom had talked about. She looked at her phone and saw that Nathan had called her once and then texted her a few times. She decided to just explain where she was when she got home. She was walking towards Lucas and Peyton's house. She hadn't seen Lucas in a while. Ever since the baby came he has been very busy. As she passed the house Lucas walked out to check the mail.

"Olivia?" Lucas asked as he opened his mailbox.

"Yeah?" Olivia answered as she turned around. She saw Lucas standing there looking his mail.

"What are doing out so late?" He asked her.

"Um… it's only 9:30." She answered looking at the time on her phone.

"Yeah, I guess it's not that late. When are you planning to come see Peyton and I again? We miss having you around." He asked as he put the mail in the back pocket of his jeans.

"I don't know. I have been busy lately. School has been hard, cheer is pretty demanding right now because we are in our season. We have nationals coming up soon, so we practice before school and after school. Plus I have a job now. I'm trying to prove to Nate that I'm mature." Olivia said as she looked at her brother. She looked down at the ground and continued, "I talked to Deb today."

"Really? That's great!" Lucas said as he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. I wouldn't have talked to her, if Dan didn't tell me too." She leaned against the fence in Lucas' yard.

"What do you mean if Dan didn't tell you too? Nate and I have been trying to get you to talk to her since she got into town." He said, as he got a little angry.

"I know, but Dan made it easier." She stood up straight when she heard her brother's anger in his words. "Luke, I better go. Nate is probably wondering where I am." Olivia started walking away. She heard Lucas sigh and walk back into the house. She walked another two blocks and was almost home. She was hoping that Nathan wasn't just waiting around in the living room for her to get home. She was pretty late getting home from work. She walked inside to find Nathan exactly where she hoped he wouldn't be.

"Why are you just getting home?" Nathan asked as he stood up when he saw Olivia walk through the door.

"Closing took a little longer than expected." She replied hoping the questions would stop there.

"Olivia, it is almost 10:00. It doesn't take that long to close the Café." He replied, as he grew suspicious.

"I stopped at Luke's on the way home." She snapped back at him. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Nathan followed her into the kitchen.

"I told you earlier today to come straight home. I told you that I wanted to talk. Remember?" He said as he stood in front of the teenager.

"Yes, I remember. I'm not stupid." Olivia paused and looked up at her brother. She could see that she was making him upset. "Nate…"

"Don't. I thought that we could have a calm conversation about how you have been really mature lately. Haley and I were even talking about getting you another car. But why on earth would we get you another car when you can't even text to let us know you will be coming home late." He said while looking straight into Olivia's eyes. "Where were you? Were you really at Lucas' the whole time? He would have called me."

"Why did you want me? I was a mistake. Why did you take me in?" Olivia asked emotionless. She wasn't angry that Deb told her that she was a mistake. It didn't hurt her at all. It just reassured Olivia's thought that she was a mistake. When Nathan heard this question his heart sunk. He sat on the island and looked at his little sister.

"Shortcake, you aren't a mistake. Who told you that?" He asked looking very worried that Olivia was showing no emotion.

"Mom did. I called her after work and we met in the park. I know I should have called you, but I didn't. I needed to talk to her." She replied taking a sip of water.

"What did you talk about?" He asked as he watched his sister closed her water bottle.

"I forgave her." She replied still showing no emotion. "Hey Nate, I know you wanted to talk about college. You, Lucas and Haley are going to force me to go. So I will just go. End of story." She walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs. Nathan quickly followed her and grabbed her arm. He turned her around and looked at her in the eyes.

"I'm not done Olivia." He said as he let go of her arm. As soon as she was free she ran up the stairs. He heard her door slam and he walked up to her room. He opened the door and by this point he was angry, but he wanted his sister to actually talk to him. "Shortcake, I want to talk to you. I don't want to yell and slam doors. I just want to talk." He sat on her bed and looked at the teenager who was sitting by her window. "What you did today, calling mom and talking to her. That was very brave. I'm proud of you. But you are not a mistake."

"Nate, mom and dad had me to save their marriage. When I was born they realized they just didn't love each other. I was a mistake, but I am okay with that." Olivia talked as she looked out her window.

"Okay. Fine. I will let you be then." He got up not wanting to get into another fight with her. When he reached the door he turned around and looked at his sister. "Night Shortcake. I love you."

 **Sorry this took so long. Hope y'all enjoy! –M** **J**


	25. Chapter 25

Olivia woke up by the window in her room. She couldn't believe that she fell asleep in front of it last night. She looked at her alarm clock and it read 6:49 am. She sighed because it was the weekend and it was just too early to up. She looked out her window at the pool that was sitting in the backyard. She rolled her eyes because today was a family and friend pool day. This meant that Haley and Nathan invited over all their friends and so did Jamie. Nathan always encourages Olivia to invite over her friends but she never does, except this time she did. She invited over Callie, Jessica, Ryder, Ava, Josh, Brittney and a new girl that goes to the high school. Everyone has been really mean to the new girl including Olivia's friends. Olivia thought the girl deserved a chance to see what her friends were like outside of school. Olivia got up and walked down stairs. She could hear Nathan on the phone with Clay. They were talking about a new athlete that was a freshman at the University in town. Olivia rolled her eyes and opened the fridge. She got some yogurt and walked outside. Since this was the first time Olivia was inviting her friends over, Nathan had agreed to let them be in the pool house since they were in the awkward age. Olivia opened up the pool house and sighed. She forgot that she told Nathan that she would clean it out before everyone showed up. She leaned against the doorframe as Nathan appeared behind her.

"Didn't I ask you to do this last weekend?" He said as Olivia turned around.

"Yeah. And I didn't do it. Sue me." She joked but Nathan didn't find it funny.

"Olivia, don't give me attitude right now. You will regret it." He said sternly.

"You won't do anything. You always say 'You will regret it' and nothing ever happens." She laughed and then looked at her brother who was still not in a joking mood. She could tell that he meant it this time and she didn't want to push her luck. "Fine, I'm sorry. I'll start cleaning." Nathan smiled at his sister and then walked off. Olivia started moving all of the lounge chairs out and placed them around the pool. She then got out the towels that they keep in there for the guest. Nathan was watching from the kitchen door, when Haley walked up behind him and saw Olivia was actually doing her chores.

"How did you get Olivia to do that?" She asked.

"I threaten her. I think this time because I was serious." He turned around and kissed her cheek.

"Threaten? How? We both have said that grounding doesn't work for her. She just sits in her room anyways." She said looking at her husband concerned thinking he threaten her with something stupid.

"Really Haley. No. I didn't threaten our 16-year-old with spankings. She isn't Jamie. Besides we haven't had to spank her since she was like 10." He rolled his eyes as he finished talking. He turned back to the door to watch her continue cleaning out the pool house.

"Then why are you watching her?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know. To make sure she does it." He walked away from the door. He walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. "So what time are all the guest coming?"

"Well Lucas and Peyton said they would probably be over for breakfast and everyone else will be over around noon. Did Olivia tell you about the sleep over?" She asked as she closed the fridge door.

"No, what sleep over?" He asked getting very curious.

"Olivia asked me on Monday if she could have a couple people spend the night after the pool day." She started making pancake mix.

"People?" Nathan said raising an eyebrow.

"Nathan really. You know what I meant. I would not of said okay if she was inviting boys to spend the night. It is suppose to be Jessica, Callie, Brittney, Penny and a new girl name Leah." Haley looked up, "She also asked if they could stay in the pool house tonight and I said it was fine."

"That's fine, but I told Jamie that he could have Chuck, Andre, and Max over tonight. I told him that I would pitch a tent in the back yard for them to sleep in." Nathan smirks that neither of them checked with the other.

"I guess we are going to have a lot of fun tonight." Haley laughed as she saw Olivia walk inside.

"Hey Sweetie! How does it look out there?" Haley asked as Olivia sat down next to Nathan.

"Fine." She replied still being completely emotionless towards her family.

"Ollie! Guess what!" Jamie said as he walked into the kitchen.

"What's up, J-Luke?" Olivia asked having a little excitement.

"Chuck, Andre and Max are sleeping over tonight!" He smiled as Olivia looked at Haley.

"That's cool buddy. Max's older sister is spending the night here, tonight." Olivia replied looking at Nathan then at Haley. "So… you guys are having eight people spend the night here?"

Nathans eyes widen, "Yeah, I mean we can't tell y'all the day of to call your friends and tell them they can't come over." Haley finished making breakfast just when Lucas and Peyton walked into the kitchen. Peyton was holding month old daughter Sawyer. Haley rushed over to see the baby and everyone was excited to be back together.

"Okay, so there are eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes and toast." Haley said as she set down the plates. Olivia was the first to get her plate. Lucas watched her and then leaned over to Nathan. "How is she doing? She talked to Deb last night. She didn't seem that bothered by it."

Olivia walked in between her brothers, "You know, I'm still in the room. I can hear you." She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. Nathan and Lucas fixed their plates and sat on either side of their baby sister.

"So how are you feeling baby sister?" Lucas asked as he took a bite of his pancake.

"I'm fine. I would really liked to just be able to eat with out Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum asking about how I am every five seconds." She smiled at her brothers and both of them laughed.

"You're Tweedle Dum." Both brothers said in unison. Haley walked over and looked at the siblings sitting there. She smiled.

"Nate, you are Tweedle Dum." She said and then everyone laughed. Olivia looked up from her plate and smiled. This was the family that she loved. This was the family that she didn't ever want to leave from.

"So rumor has is that the Scott's are having like half the cheer team over tonight." Peyton said with a smile. She remembers back when she was in high school and on the cheer team. Both Nathan and Haley's eyes widen.

"Olivia Faith, half the cheer team?" Haley questioned.

"No, it's just the juniors on the cheer team." Olivia responded. "We have to work on some cheer routines. Plus there is the new good that is on the team. We didn't want her on the team but she was just too good to say no to. I think that's why she is being bullied."

"Ollie you bully people?" Jamie asked. He had just spent a week in school learning about bullies. All eyes were on Olivia. She had been a little mean to the new girl but no way a bully.

"No. I mean, I have been a little mean to her, but I wouldn't call it bullying." She replied and this made Nathan and Lucas a little concerned.

"You better not be bullying someone Olivia." Peyton was on the one who said this. Olivia was a little surprised to hear Peyton be so motherly.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia replied. She smiled at her and everyone was a little shock to hear Olivia say ma'am and not be in school. They were use to hearing her say fine, whatever and kay. The family enjoyed the rest of breakfast with nice conversation about how everyone's life has been going since Sawyer was born. Peyton and Lucas have been really out of touch with their family lately. Olivia got up from the table and walked to the living room.

"Excuse me, sis you know the rule. Take your plate to the sink." Nathan said watching his sister walk back into the kitchen and grab her plate. She smiled as she took Nathan's plate and then Lucas' plate. She cleaned them off then went up to her room. They could hear her music turn on then the rumble on her feet against the floor. She was practicing her cheer routines.

 **Please review! Hope y'all like this chapter. I am going to start getting back into the drama that comes with high school students. –M** **J**


	26. Chapter 26

Jamie walked up the stairs to get dressed for the pool party. He could hear Olivia on the phone with Ryder. He walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"What did Ryder get?" He asked. Olivia jumped because she didn't hear him come in.

"Nothing Jamie. Get out please." She shouted. She wasn't loud enough for the adults to hear but she was loud enough to hurt Jamie's feelings. He got off of her bed and walked to her door. He slammed her door hard enough to knock a picture off the wall. Olivia walked outside of her room and saw the picture with broken glass around it. Nathan and Lucas were already on their way of the stairs.

"OLIVIA!" Nathan yelled as he saw the picture in front of her door. "What have you been told about slamming your door?"

"Not to do it, and I didn't." She replied with a little attitude.

"And we are just suppose to believe that the door slammed on it's own and the wind knocked the picture down?" Lucas added.

"I didn't do it. I'm not the only child living in this house." Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back into her room. Her brothers both followed her into her room.

"Olivia, you might not be the only child in this house, but you are the only child who has been known to slam doors." Nathan said as he watched the teenager pick out a swimsuit from her drawer. "Maybe you shouldn't get to enjoy the pool today."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She said as she turned around. "I said I didn't do it. How about you just believe me." She closed her drawer and laid on her bed. As she let out a big sigh she heard Jamie knock on the door.

"Yeah son?" Nathan said as he turned to face him.

"Dad, I slammed Olivia's door. She told me to get out and it made me mad. She said it nicely…sort of." Jamie said as he looked at Olivia laying on her bed.

"Are you telling the truth Jamie, or just covering for Olivia?" Lucas asked as he sat down on Olivia's bed.

"The truth. I'm sorry." Jamie said looking at the two adults.

"It's okay son. Just next time don't slam the door." Nathan said as Jamie smiled and walked to his room.

"Really?" Olivia said as she looked at Nathan.

"Olivia, he has never slammed the door. You do it all the time. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Next time I will listen to what you have to say. " He smiled as he left the room. Lucas stayed back and was still sitting on his sister's bed. Olivia was putting her feet on him, which normally would had bothered him, but he hadn't had much brother-sister time with her lately, so it didn't.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you either." Lucas said as he pushed his sisters feet off of him.

"Mmmhmm." She smiled at him and then got off her bed. Just as she got to her drawer her two best friends ran into her room.

"VIA! Girl why aren't you dressed?" Jessica asked then noticed Lucas. She got really shy and walked over to her best friend. She whispered in her ear, "Why is your brother so hot." Lucas smirked and left the room.

"Jess, pretty sure Coach Scott just heard you." Callie said flopping down on Olivia's bed. "Plus that's gross. He's like 40 and married with a kid."

"Actually he's like 25. He's 9 years older than me." Olivia said as she shook her head. "Callie you're one to talk. You have liked Nathan since we were in middle school." She looked at her best friends and smiled. She thought it was really funny they both had a crush on her brothers.

"Yeah Callie, at least when I developed my crush he was single, and dateable." Jessica said looking at Callie who was turning red.

"Anyways, Which one?" Olivia said as she held up a pink bikini and another pink one with white stars on it.

"Um pink and white. You look way hotter in that one." Jessica said as she looked at the door. Callie was looking at Olivia's desk when she noticed an old notebook that the girls used in middle school.

"Omg Via! You still have this?" Callie squealed as she held up the journal that they kept all their secrets in.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Olivia said as she laughed. "We haven't looked at that since freshmen year." She smiled and all three girls sat on her bed. They pointed and laughed at the different things that they had written down. The guest started showing up and one by one another girl entered Olivia's room. Olivia changed into her bikini. The girls all smiled as they fixed their hair in Olivia's two mirrors in her room. They walked downstairs and out to the pool. Josh, Ryder and Preston were already out there. They were talking to Lucas about off-season practice. They saw the girls walk towards the pool house and excused themselves to Lucas. Nathan's mouth dropped open when he saw his sister in daisy dukes and a bikini top. Olivia's hair was curled and went half way down her back. She had the biggest smile on her face as Ryder walked up to her.

"Okay, let's see it!" She squealed as the girls watched Ryder take his shirt off. He had just turned 18 and got his first tattoo.

"What do you think?" He asked the group of cheerleaders. They all smiled and Olivia smirked at him.

"Hot." She gave him this look that made Lucas and Nathan stare at the girls.

"Haley, is that normal? I mean they look like sluts. They are throwing themselves on those guys." Nathan said as he got up from his chair.

"Nate, you remember what it is like to be young and good looking. They are just being teenagers." Brooke said as all the adults looked at her. "Olivia is just acting like I did in high school." Both Lucas and Nathan's eyes widen.

"Boys, she will fine." Haley said as the adults started to catch up. Lucas looked at his little brother and shrugged. He jumped into the pool to join Jamie and his friends.

"Hey Via!" Leah said as she walked up to the group of teenagers.

"Hey Leah! Glad you came." Olivia responded. Olivia walked to the speakers and put on some music. All the teenagers were dancing. Brooke walked over and all the cheerleaders crowded around her. Olivia smiled as she walked over to the boys who were sitting on lounge chairs.

"So, how is my 10 doing?" Ryder asked pulling Olivia into his lap.

"I'm good? What do you mean by a 10?" She asked looking at her boyfriend. He had never ranked her by her looks before.

"Didn't you hear?" Josh said as he let go of Jessica. "Ryder and I made a list ranking all the girls in the junior and senior class." He smirked as all the girls looked at him.

"Don't worry. Y'all are all 9 and 10s. Except for her." Preston said as the new girl Leah walked up. Olivia looked at Leah who heard everything.

"Yeah, she's a 6." Josh said as he pointed to Leah.

"That's why you invited me. To make fun of me." Leah said as she turned away from the rest of the teenagers. She walked to the pool and sat on the edge and put her feet in. All the guys were laughing. Brooke looked at the teenagers in disgust. She followed Leah and sat down next to her.

"What a baby." Ryder said as he high fived his friends. Olivia jumped off of his lap. "Babe, really? You cheerleaders make fun of her all the time." Olivia looked over at the pool and watched Leah sit there by herself.

 **Please review! Sorry it took so long. –M** **J**


	27. Chapter 27

Brooke looked at Leah. "Go back over there. Join them. High school sucks, but I know that those girls over there will stick up for you. Olivia will definitely stick up for you. She is a good kid." Leah looked at Brooke and smiled. Brooke got up and walked over to her friends.

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked sitting down next to her best friend.

"Did we invite someone over, just to have them be the center of our ridicule?" Brooke asked as she looked over at Olivia and her friends who were back to dancing and having a good time.

"What are you talking about?" Haley asked as she looked over at the teenagers. She saw Olivia dancing with the teenagers and saw Leah sitting alone at the pool.

"What were we like in high school? Was I bully?" She asked.

"Well, you did tell me you didn't like my name and I should go by Brooke." Haley joked, "You might have been one but not since I have known you. What is making you say all this?"

"Olivia and her friends. Not even Olivia, it's her guy friends. They are terrible. Rating girls." Brooke said looking at Haley.

"I have had Ryder, Preston, and Josh over for dinner. They are very respectful. Are you sure?" Peyton looked over at the guys who were dancing with the girls.

"So six, why did you get so upset?" Josh asked as Leah rejoined the group.

"Probably because you called her a six." Olivia said pushing Josh. Jessica was standing behind Olivia.

"Yeah you can't call someone a six. That's rude." Jessica added.

"She has a name." Brittney said as she stopped dancing. Even though the cheerleaders haven't completely accepted her, they still weren't going to have the guys be rude to her.

"Aw come on, you girls are rude to her. Brittney, just last week you knocked her books out of her hand. Jessica, you called her fat in her cheer uniform. Callie, you told her that some guy liked her and she believed you. She made a complete fool of herself. And let's not forget Olivia. Liv, you invited her here, knowing that we don't' her. You wanted her to get hurt. You want her off the team, so you invited her here with the bitch squad. Every person you invited here today has been rude to her in some way. Don't think you are above any of us. It is your fault completely." Josh smirked at the cheerleaders.

"Josh shut up! Stop being a dick." Ryder said as he pushed his friend.

"But hey since we are pointing out faults in everyone. Let's point out Ryder's biggest mistake."

"Don't. You promised." Ryder said as he starred at his best friend.

"What is it?" Olivia asked pushing her boyfriend to the side.

"Remember the party last semester? When you and the cheerleaders were dancing and drinking by the pool at Nicole's house?" Josh said as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah, and Nicole was be extra rude." Olivia said as she looked over at Ryder. He was looking down at the ground.

"Well your handsome little boyfriend over there slept with Nicole." He smiled as Olivia's whole world came crashing down. Jessica's eyes widen as the rest of the cheerleaders mouth dropped. Olivia turned to see her boyfriend who was just standing there.

"Liv." Ryder said as he looked up at him.

"LEAVE!" Olivia screamed at him. He stood there and looked at her.

"Baby, I'm sorry." He said. He went to hug Olivia and she pushed him away. He looked at her and then her friends. They were all glaring at him. He walked to the fence and out the gate. Olivia then turned to Josh.

"Go home Josh." She said looking at him.

"Why? It was your boyfriend who made the mistake." He said as Preston grabbed his arm.

"Dude, maybe we should just leave. We can go over to Ryder's." Preston said trying to grab Josh's arm.

"No, I was invited here. I'm staying." Josh said as he looked at Olivia. "Liv, don't be sad. You and Ryder would have never last. He said that you're to broke." He smirked. Jessica ran to get the adults who were in the driveway with Jamie, Andre and Max playing basketball.

"Nathan, Lucas come help." Jessica said as she motion for them to follow. They followed her and saw Olivia slap Josh.

"No one even likes you. Just go. You are just jealous you're a virgin." Liv said as she looked at Josh. He was rubbing his face. He made a fist and so did Olivia. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and ran over to the teenagers. Nathan grabbed Olivia while Lucas helped Preston hold back Josh.

"Lee. Willis. Go home. Now." Lucas said using the boys' last name. The boys walked away. They knew that if Lucas got any madder it would get ugly. Nathan set Olivia down and looked at her and her friends.

"Does anyone want to explain what happened?" Nathan asked as all the girls looked at the ground. He tried to hide his smile. It was like he was dealing with a bunch of Olivia's. Leah looked up at Nathan.

"They were sticking up for me." She said as Nathan looked toward her. "The guys made a ranking list of the girls and they gave everyone a 10, except for me. When I rejoined the group Josh called me a six and the girls stood up for me. That's when Josh said something about.." She was cut off when Liv grabbed her arm. Lucas looked at his sister. The boys looked at each other and then back at the cheerleaders.

"Olivia can we talk to you real quick?" Nathan asked as he motion for her to follow him. Olivia followed and they sat down at the pool. All three Scott siblings put their feet in the pool. Olivia ran her fingers through her hair and moved it to one side. She was sitting between her brothers. She was short enough for them to be able to look over her head and each other.

"What's up?" She asked as she kicked her leg in the water.

"Are you okay? Why did you slap Josh? Why were you two about to hit each other? You guys have been friends since kindergarten." Nathan said, as he thought about how everyone told him that Olivia and Josh would end up together.

"I'm fine." She looked up at them and faked a smile. She took a deep breath. "No actually I'm not okay. I'm broken inside."

"Kid, we can get you help. We will get you help." Lucas said as he put his arm around her. "But right now, be a high school girl. Go be with your friends. Go be with Ryder."

"We are over. Ryder and I? We're done. He cheated on me at a party." Olivia said as she looked at the water.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe later." She said as she looked at her friends who were showing Brooke their cheer routine. She smiled as Peyton and Brooke showed them what they remembered from their days as cheerleaders. The three Scott siblings stood up and walked over to the group.

"Via! They played Fuck-Marry-Kill just like we do now." Callie squealed as the girls giggled at the memory of their latest game.

"You know V, you never answered the last time. About the Tree Hill high coaches." Jessica said as she then looked down because Lucas was standing there.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Olivia said as she laughed. The cheerleaders walked away from the adults and they all looked at Leah.

"Okay Lee. You have to answer. Don't be a wuss like our captian. Coach Scott, Coach White, and Coach Burns." Jessica said as she smiled at Olivia.

 **Please Review! Sorry this took so long. –M** **J**


	28. Chapter 28

"Um.. Kill Coach Burns. He is totally failing me on purpose. Marry Coach White, he is super cute and I'm sorry Via but fuck Coach Scott." Leah said and everyone laughed.

"That's what everyone said Leah don't worry." Jessica assured her.

"OH! I have another one! Julian Baker, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott. The Tree Hill adults." Brittney said as she smirked at the other cheerleaders.

"Um, no." Olivia said. "And I don't want to hear anyone's answers." She smiled at her friends.

"So, what do you girls do at sleepovers?" Leah asked. She had been at the school for only three weeks and the girls have had two since she had been on the team. This was the first time she had been invited. The girls grabbed her arm and walked into the pool house. It was basically like a one bedroom house with a loft.

"This is your pool house?" Leah said in shock.

"Yeah, It was just a shack kind of thing, but Nathan hired someone to turn it into a cool hangout for when he had his teammates over while he was in the NBA. Now I just use it." Olivia said with a smile. They closed the door and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Um, do you something to get you throw into jail? Why are y'all being so secretive?" Leah asked as she sat down on the couch.

"No, it is just Tree Hill High cheer team secrets." Brittney said as the rest of the girls join Leah on the couch. "Basically the captain of the squad plans a night of fun for us."

"Anyways. Since we have one more joining us tonight that makes six people. We are going to have to take Nathan's, if he even lets us." Olivia said as she smiled.

"There's five of us right now." Callie said and then remembered that Ava was going to be here in a few minutes.

"Do you think Nathan is going to let you use his car? Remember last time you drove his car?" Brittney said laughing. The rest of the girls started laughing.

"I was 15 and learning to drive. He was also yelling that I was going to fast or too slow." Olivia smiled and looked at Leah who didn't know what happened. "I hit Lucas' car and dented both cars. My brothers were so mad and I was laughing because they were so angry." She started smiling thinking about it.

"It was hilarious. I was out in the driveway watching the whole thing." Jessica said as she looked at her best friend put her hands on her hip.

"I guess we can go find out now." Olivia said as she opened the door. They all filed out of the pool house and followed Olivia in the house. Nathan, Lucas and Julian were all in the living room watching a commercial. Olivia looked over her shoulder at her audience. She walked in front of the TV and looked at her brothers.

"This should be good." Nathan smirked as he paused the TV. "What do you want?"

"Natey, can I borrow your car tonight?" She asked acting very innocent.

"You must really want the car. Using Natey, really shortcake. Anyways, why do you need the car?" He asked looking at his sister in the eyes.

"Well, we always go out for dinner at sleep overs. It is a cheer tradition. We also go do other traditions and stuff." She smiled and looked at her brother.

"Here." He said as he handed his keys to her. He quickly took them back. "Please don't get a scratch, or dent it." He smirked at the sound of the girls giggling behind him.

"Thanks Natey!" She squealed. She ran back to her friends and shook the keys in the air. "Back to the pool house ladies!" The girls all followed her giggling.

"That's it. Here are my keys. Nate you didn't even set a curfew." Lucas said looking at his brother.

"Haley and I typically don't give Olivia a curfew when she had a sleep over. She doesn't typically come home late when she is out with her friends. Luke, they don't do anything illegal, they just do fun things. You remember what it is like to be that age. They just want to have fun."

"It just lately Olivia has been pushing our buttons to see how far we will let her go before she gets into trouble." Lucas said looking at his brother.

"I understand your concern. It's Tree Hill. How much trouble could they get into anyways." Nathan said as he leaned back. Lucas turned his attention back to the TV. After about 30 minutes, Olivia and the gang walked back into the house. Peyton and Brooke looked at the girls who were in white tank tops that said Ravens Cheerleader and blue cheer shorts. Peyton was holding Sawyer. Since Sawyer has been born everyone in the family has held her accept for Olivia.

"You girls look sure cute. I remember those days." Brooke said as she thought back to the cheer sleepovers.

"Yeah y'all do! Hey Liv do you want to hold Sawyer before we leave?" Peyton asked looking at the girl who was playing with her hair. Lucas heard Peyton ask Olivia about holding Sawyer and he turned around.

"Um, we are actually about to leave. Maybe next time." Olivia said as she heard Lucas sigh. He was frustrated that Olivia showed no interest in his daughter, her niece.

"That's okay. Babies are fragile. I understand." Peyton replied seeming a little defeated. Olivia and the girls started walking to the front door. Nathan coughed a little bit and Olivia turned around and walked over to him. She gave him a hug and then hugged Lucas. She looked at Julian and he nodded at her. She ran back to her friends and they all walked out to Nathan's car. The girls climbed into the car. Olivia looked so tiny in the driver's seat.

"Hey Via, why don't you want to hold Sawyer? Peyton let all of us hold her. She isn't hard to hold." Ava said as Olivia started the car.

"I'll be right back." Olivia said ignoring her friend as she got out of the car. She walked inside and saw that Nathan wasn't downstairs but she saw his wallet on the kitchen counter. Everyone was in the living room and Jamie and his friends were in the kitchen. Olivia walked by her family and into the kitchen.

"Hey Ollie! Dad is letting us go to the arcade by ourselves." Jamie said as he smiled at her.

"That's cool Jamie!" She said as she smiled at his friends. She babysat most of Jamie's friends so she knew Max and Andre pretty well. She reached for Nathan's wallet. He typically keeps about $100 in cash in his wallet. She opened it and found nothing in his wallet.

"Did Nate forget to go to the bank?" She asked as she looked at Jamie.

"No, he went this morning." Jamie said not realizing he was giving himself a way.

"Well then where's the money?" She asked as he jumped off the counter.

"I don't know. We are going to leave now. Bye Ollie!" Jamie said as he pushed his friends out of the house. Olivia smiled she knew that he took the money. She grabbed Nathan's wallet and walked into the living room.

"Hey Hales, where's Nate?" Olivia asked looking at the adults.

"He is in our room. He got a business call." Haley replied as she watched her 16-year-old walk over to the stairs. She noticed that her short were a little too short. "Sweetheart, unroll your shorts. They are a little too short." Olivia rolled her eyes and unrolled her shorts. They were still pretty short but at least now the family wasn't looking at her butt. Olivia walked upstairs and stood in the doorframe. He was still on the phone and he moved it away from his lips.

"Honey, I'm busy. If you need some money my wallet is downstairs. Take a $20 bill." He said, as he walked over to her. He kissed her forehead and shut his door. She shrugged and walked downstairs. She saw Lucas in the kitchen and she sat down Nathan's wallet on the table by the stairs. She walked into the kitchen and she looked at her brother and smiled. He pulled his wallet out and handed her a $50 bill. She hugged him and walked back out to the car. She got in and her friends were playing fuck-marry-kill.

"Via, what the hell took so long?" Jessica asked as she looked over at her.

"I had to get some money and Jamie took all of Nathan's out of his wallet." She said as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Don't you have a credit card through Nathan's account?" Ava asked remembering when Olivia used her

"Hey, we all really want to know why you won't hold Sawyer. Actually I have never seen you hold a baby at all." Callie said as she looked at Olivia's eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Fine. When I was 9, Jamie and I had a babysitter. Lucas was busy in LA and Nathan and Haley were on a date night." Olivia began as they pulled up to a stoplight. "I wanted to hold Jamie. He was like a year old. Well, I dropped him, and he started crying. The babysitter got really mad at me and spanked me. I don't think she ever told Nate or Hales. Ever since then I have been terrified to hold a baby."

"V, you were 9 and a klutz. I don't think you will drop a baby now." Leah said as they pulled into the grocery store parking lot. They all hopped out of the car and walked into the store.

"Okay girls, we need about three huge packages of toilet paper, maybe like three bags of the 200 count water balloons, a box of forks, and like a ton of cups." Olivia said as she looked at her list on her phone.

"Um, what are we doing tonight?" Callie asked looking at the list.

"You'll see." Olivia had the classic Scott smirk on her face. The girls laughed at they split up.

Back at the Scott house Nathan finished his business call and he walked down the stairs to find his family watching TV. Sawyer was in the guest room taking a nap. Brooke and Julian were looking for a game to play with the couples. He smiled at them and sat down on the chair.

"Did Jamie and his friends leave already?" He asked the group.

"Yeah they left before Olivia and the girls left. They said they were going to the skate park, and then the arcade. I gave him a $20 bill." Lucas said, as he watched the sport clip that was on the TV.

"Okay, did Olivia take money from my wallet?" He asked as he stood up to find his wallet.

"I gave her some money from my wallet, so I don't think she did." Lucas responded as Nathan found his wallet. He opened it to check it and saw that he didn't have any cash.

"I had my normal $100 in my wallet. You don't think Olivia took money from both of us do you?" He asked as Lucas walked over to him.

"I don't know. I'm not here when you give Jamie and Olivia money so I don't know if she would use us like that." He said as he watched his little brother pull out his phone. He called Olivia and she answered the phone.

"Olivia Faith, did you take money from my wallet?" Nathan asked very sternly. He didn't care if she did but he told her only to take a $20 bill.

"No sir. You didn't have any money in your wallet. That's why I came up to your room but you were busy. When I went back downstairs Luke gave me a $50 bill." Olivia said softly. She was a little annoyed, but she understood where he was coming from. She has taken money from his wallet before.

"Okay, I'm trusting you this time. Be home at a reasonable time."

"K. Love you." Olivia said a little more cheerful.

"Love you too shortcake." He said as he hung up the fun.

"Okay girlies! Let's have some fun!" Olivia squealed as her friends came back with all the stuff.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! More to come! Next chapter will be about what happens during the sleepover for both Jamie and Olivia. –M** **J**


	29. Chapter 29

The girls got back into the car and were driving to the skate park. Right after she got off the phone with Nathan, he sent a text message asking her to go check on Jamie and his friends.

"So, I thought Nathan was letting the boys go without being checked up on." Callie said as she checked her phone.

"He let's us think that then he goes and check on us, or goes to the place and watches." Olivia said as she stopped at the stop sign. She drove a lot safer in Nathan's car because she would be grounded for life. "Like, remember when we were 12 and he let me go to the skate rink with y'all. He was there. I saw him and that's when he told me that he doesn't actually let us go anywhere by ourselves. He just lets us assume that he does."

"That's creepy." Leah giggled as they pulled into the parking lot of the skate park. They all looked for Jamie, Max and Andre and saw them doing tricks on their skateboards. Olivia took her phone out and texted Nathan to tell them that they were okay.

"Yeah I guess it is. He has a check in rule until you are old enough to drive. Basically if you walk anywhere you have to call him or Haley once you get there. He does that so he knows when he can leave to go do his creepy check in thing." Olivia laughed as she pulled out of the parking lot. She turned on the radio and the girls started singing as loud as they could. They pulled into a parallel parking spot the wrong way.

"Via, you're parked the wrong way." Callie said as they walked away from the car.

"Oh, well. I don't think it is against any laws. It's just the wrong way." Olivia said as the girls made their way to the food trucks. They all got different things and met at their normal table they sit at.

"How are you?" Ava asked Olivia. The girls were really worried about Olivia. She hadn't shown any emotion about the break up.

"I don't know how I am." Olivia honestly said. She took a deep breath and continued, "I'm hurt. I'm broken, just like Josh said." She looked at her friends and the tears started coming. The music that was playing in the background was their song. Brittney quickly put her arm around her friend and hugged her.

"Babe, we are all here for you. Anyways tonight isn't about heartbreak, it's about fun, exciting teenage adventures. We are making memories. We will be seniors next year, and then separate for college. Let's make the most of our time together. And new memories with our new friend!" Brittney said as she tried to make everyone happier.

"So, I'm curious. How did everyone meet?" Leah asked.

"Well Jessica, Callie and I met in daycare. Our parents all had to work so we went to this lady's house and she watched us for the day. We have literally been friends since we were in diapers." Olivia said as she looked at Leah, and then continued "Brittney moved here in middle school and we got to know her through cheer. Ava and I knew each other from birth basically. Our brothers were best friends. They played on the same basketball team through high school. Her brother is Tim Smith." The girls rolled their eyes.

"Tim is something else. I don't like to boast that he is my brother." Ava giggled.

"Is it weird having your brother be your parent?" Leah asked quietly. She was afraid she might be getting annoying with her questions.

"Yes and no. Nathan took over for my parents at a very young age. I guess it is a little weird when I explain it to others or when my teachers would say have your parents sign. I think the worst part was in elementary school when it was like mom and muffins or dad and donuts. Nathan tried really hard to make it not awkward, but it wasn't the same experience that my friends had. It kind of sucked." Olivia answered then looked down. She thought about how she never got to have a father-daughter date.

"I'm sorry Liv. I didn't mean to bring that up." Leah said as she looked down at her food.

"It's fine! I don't mind talking about it. I love my brother. He has sacrificed a lot for me. I love talking about him. He's a great brother." Olivia said and then looked at Ava. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Tim is a fart face. Anyways, whose house are we hitting tonight?" Ava said with a smile on her face.

"Coach Scott's." Olivia said with a smirk.

"Um, why? Do you want to die?" Jessica screamed. Everyone that was at the food trucks looked over at them. Callie gave Jessica a look and they stayed quiet for a while.

Callie looked at her friend and whisper, "Via, if your brother catches us he's going to be pissed. Beyond pissed. He'll make us run! Don't you remember what happened when someone pranked him last year? They ran until they basically were dead."

"They got caught, we won't." Olivia said with confidence.

"Via, people typically prank their own coach. Coach Scott isn't even our coach, and he's scary. He's the youngest coach at school. If he sees us, he will be able to catch up to us." Ava said looking a little nervous.

"Girls, calm down. We don't have a coach so we choose the next best thing. We won't get caught." Olivia said as she rolled her eyes. "Ava our brothers did worst things then we have ever even thought about doing. They won't get mad." Olivia was the only one who knew that Ava lived with brother.

"Fine. I'm in." Ava said as she got up to throw away her trash. Deep down she knew that Tim would be happy that she was doing something fun. It had been almost two years since her parents had left to do mission work.

"I'm in." Jessica said as she smiled at her group of friends.

"I'm in, this is going to be fun." Callie said with a smirk.

"I have always been in." Brittney said as she sat on top of the table. Everyone then looked at Leah. She was really shy but she wanted to fit in.

"I'm in." Leah said as all the girls put their hands in the air.

"Woooooo!" All the girls said in unison.

Jamie and his friends just skated over to the arcade. He took his phone out of his pocket and called Nathan.

"Hey dad, we just got to the arcade. Mom said that she was going to pick us up at 9." Jamie said as his father said okay. Nathan looked at his wife and she handed him her keys. This was the first time that Nathan had let his son go out alone and he was a little nervous. He knew that Olivia could hold her ground and she was also sixteen. Jamie was only eight.

"Hey Luke, do you want to come with me?" Nathan asked as he looked at his brother.

"Sure. I think Peyton was planning on staying here tonight. Can we just run by the house so I can grab a few things?" Lucas asked as he looked at his wife is she needed anything.

"Actually, you don't need to. I packed a bag before we left." Peyton said as she looked up from the game that the girls were playing. Haley looked at her husband and motion her eyes toward Julian. He was married to Brooke, but it was still weird for the Scott brother's to include him.

"Are you coming Julian?" Nathan asked him.

"Sure!" Julian said as he popped out of his seat and followed the boys. They drove to the arcade and went to the back and Lucas started playing a game.

The girls were unpacking Nathan's car as they filled their backpacks with all of their supplies.

"Why do we need water balloons?" Ava asked looking at Olivia. As Olivia was bending over packing the bags, she looked exactly like her brother. She had her long curly brown hair in a ponytail and her blue eyes were shinning. She looked up and had a smirk on her face.

"They are for later. I thought we could have a little fun with Jamie and his friends." She said as she put the balloons back in the trunk.

"Via, are we leaving his car here?" Jessica asked as she read a sign that says parking there has a time limit.

"It's fine." She answered as she closed the trunk. The started to walk away and pressed the lock button. The girls were walking towards Lucas' house when they passed Josh, Preston and Ryder. They were all in their letterman jackets. Ryder looked up from the ground and Olivia could tell that he had been crying. Ryder opened his mouth to speak.

"Sorry, this is a girls night! Please keep walking." Brittney said as she put her arm in front of Olivia. The girls quickly walked away from the guys holding onto Olivia.

"Thanks." She said as they walked closer to Lucas' house. When they got to their house they noticed that the house next to Lucas' was tee-peed.

"Um, who lives there?" Leah asked as she looked at Olivia.

"No one. It's been empty since like ever." She said as she looked over at the mess. "This was Ryder and Josh. I can tell. They probably thought this was Luke's house." They all laughed and started getting the toilet paper out of their bags. They started throwing it and were making a very nice masterpiece. Olivia started getting out the forks and cups. She walked to the front porch and lined all the cups up, and filled them with water. The girls all watched as she made it impossible for Lucas to open the door without knocking over the cups. The girls started forking the yard.

"Worst case scenario – Coach Scott finds out we did this?" Leah asked. She could tell that the girls have done this before. She has always been a good kid.

"Luke finds out and makes us clean it up. Then probably makes us run during one of his practices. Honestly I think he will find it funny." Olivia said as she walked away from the flowerbed.

"Also, we saw the boys walking away from his house. They could easily get blamed for it." Jessica said even though it would be throwing her twin under the bus. Leah smiled and walked over to help. They finally finished and all laughed as they walked away from the house.

"I knew we weren't going to get caught!" Leah said as all the cheerleaders starred at her. "Just kidding. That was so scary. I thought we were going to get caught." They all laughed and for once in a long time Olivia felt good. As they walked by the diner Olivia's phone rang it was Nathan.

 **Hope everyone likes this chapter! –M** **J**


	30. Chapter 30

"Hey Natey! What's up?" Olivia said as she tried to silent her friends. They weren't drunk; they didn't even have any alcohol in them. They were just high on life and good times with friends.

"Hey Sweetie, I am picking Jamie and the guys up from the arcade. When are you girls planning on being home?" He asked then quickly started talking again, "You'll be home by 10:30 and since it is 9, you'll be home in about an hour and a half. So what time will you be home?"

"Wow, what's with the third degree. I thought I was an adult." She joked.

"I'm serious Olivia." He quickly said a little bit more sternly.

"Okay, okay. We are actually heading home now. We are walking back to the car from the food trucks. We were planning on having a water balloon fight with Jamie and his friends." She said very cheerfully.

"That sounds like fun. Maybe the adults can join? Do you have enough balloons for that?" He asked as he saw Jamie walk out of the arcade.

"Um," She looked at her friends and they were all giggling. "Yeah I think so. See you at home." She hung up the phone.

"Love you." He said but she had already hung up. The girls walked towards the black SUV and saw a huge scratch on the side. Olivia lost her breath because she gasped so hard. They all ran to the car and you could tell it had been keyed.

"He's going to kill me." Olivia said as she at the ground.

"Um, he's going to kill you two more times after the scratch." Jessica said as she was standing at the front of the car. Olivia looked up at her and saw that she was holding up two parking tickets. Her eyes widen as she walked towards her.

"Fuck. I'm dead." She said as she grabbed the tickets. "This is like $300. What the hell?"

"What are they for?" Leah asked.

"Overtime Parking and Parking in the wrong direction of traffic." She answered her friend. She then looked at Ava. "The officer who gave me these tickets was officer T. Smith. I wonder who that could be." Ava laughed a little bit even though it wasn't a funny situation. Everyone else started to laugh.

"Maybe he won't notice." Callie said very innocently. Everyone looked at her and then the huge scratch from the drivers seat to the back wheel.

"Maybe if he suddenly goes blind." Olivia said as she got into the car. They were driving home when 1,000 miles came on.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast, faces pass and I'm home now." All the girls sing.

"Duh duh duh duh duh" Callie screamed.

The girls laughed and started singing again. "Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way, through the crowd." The girls all looked at each other. "And I need. And I miss you. And now I wonder…." Olivia turned and then they all belted out, "If I could fall into the sky. Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles. If I could just see you tonight." The girls were all laughing. Olivia slammed on the breaks when she saw a light quickly change from yellow to red. She started driving again and they finally got home. She parked in the drive way and Olivia took a deep breath she was planning on telling him when she walked through the door. They opened the door and she quickly changed her mind. Nathan smiled at his little sister.

"How was dinner?" Lucas asked. All of the girls just stood there starring at the adult. Olivia saw all her friends were in shock. They have tee-peed a house before but never someone they were related to.

"It was great. Right girls?" Olivia said as she looked at her friends.

"Yeah it was fun." The girls all said in unison. Lucas looked at them weird and so did the rest of the adults.

"Do you have the balloons shorty?" Nathan asked as he looked at his sister. Her nickname was very fitting. Even though she is the daughter of Dan Scott and both her parents are tall she is only about 5 foot 2 inches. She was almost the shortest girl in the high school. Both her brothers were over six feet tall.

"Yeah, they are in the car." Olivia said not thinking and then it popped into her head. "We can get them!" She looked at her friends and they all followed her. When they were out by the car Callie looked at the scratch.

"Who do you think did this?" She asked. All of her friends looked at her and they gave her a funny look.

"Ryder, Josh and Preston of course." Jessica said as they closed the trunk. They walked inside and Nathan was standing in the living room yelling at the TV. The girls laughed and they walked outside. Jamie and his friends were hanging around the tent that Lucas and Nathan pitched for them. The girls walked into the pool house to find a teddy bear, flowers, and a box of candy from Ryder. Olivia shook her head. Nathan leaned on the doorframe and he smiled thinking of his relationship with Peyton in high school. It was a lot like Ryder and Olivia's. They are like a roller coaster. Nathan hadn't found out that Ryder cheated on Olivia yet.

"I like that guy. He always brings you flowers and candies." Nathan said scaring all of the girls.

"Yeah, he's an angel." Olivia said as she rolled her eyes.

"So let's get this fight going." He said as the girls all ran out of the pool house to help him fill the balloons. Olivia stayed behind to hide the tickets. Nathan walked back in and leaned against the wall.

"I love your friends Liv, but I want to spend time with you out there too." He looked at her and held his arm out for a hug. She smiled and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around his little sister and smiled. "Can you believe that Jamie and Haley are going on orchestra trip tomorrow. They will be back on Thursday. So that's like five days of just us at the house." Olivia rolled her eyes but he couldn't see.

"I can't wait," Olivia very sarcastically.

"Yeah it will be like when you were 7 and moved in with me." He let go of her as they walked outside. "Hey Ava, how's Tim?"

"He's good. He's a cop now." Ava said looking at Olivia. The girls all giggled.

"Okay, I'll bite. How is that funny?" Nathan asked.

"Tim's a cop. That is funny." Lucas laughed as he walked up to the cheerleaders. He started filling the balloons and handed them to the girls. The girls all awkwardly starred at Olivia. Olivia made a face at her friends and they all looked away.

"So, are Haley, Brooke and Peyton playing?" Olivia asked looking at her brother.

"Probably not. Peyton just had Sawyer and both Haley and Brooke are pregnant." Nathan said as he looked over at Lucas.

"Speaking of Sawyer, Olivia can I talk to you?" Lucas asked as he stood up and Nathan took over.

"Sure." Olivia said as she followed her brother. They started walking towards the pool.

"Peyton and I need someone to watch Sawyer on Monday night. Are you up for it? We will pay you." He said as looked at his sister.

"Are you sure you want me to babysit? I don't even want to hold your kid." Olivia said as she looked at her brother's face change from a smile to a frown.

"Olivia, can you please just get own your teenage angst and babysit. It's getting old." He said very sternly.

"Fine." Olivia said with a lot of attitude. "Are we done?"

"Yeah, whatever." Lucas said back as he walked back over to Nathan. Olivia looked at him and she rolled her eyes. She walked over and they were finishing the balloons. The girls grabbed their bags of balloons and went into the pool house.

"So it's the elementary babies verses the high school cuties, verses the old men." Jessica said as all the girls laughed.

"Who came up with the names?" Olivia asked still laughing.

"I did." Nathan said as he stood in the doorframe. "Are y'all coming? We are all ready." The girls smiled and ran outside. They started throwing water balloons at each other. They were all having a great time. Jamie was having a great time with his friends. Nathan smiled as he looked at his two kids. He hadn't seen Olivia this happy in a very long time. After the water balloon fight Nathan made all the kids change so they wouldn't be cold.

"Hey dad, Uncle Lucas, can you make a fire for us? We want to roast smores." Jamie asked as he came out of the tent. The brothers smiled and went over to Jamie and his friends. Nathan started a fire for the boys and smiled. Lucas came back outside with everything you need for smores. The boys enjoyed making smores while the girls were making cookies inside the pool house.

"So what am I suppose to do? Nathan is going to find out tomorrow and he is going to be pissed. He wants me to go with him when he drops off Haley and Jamie at airport tomorrow at 1. He is going to notice." Olivia said as she pulled out the cookies.

"Tell him the truth." Callie said as she put in another tray of cookies.

"Oh yeah that will go over great. 'Hey Nate, while I was trashing my brother's lawn, my ex boyfriend.' Nathan will be so happy." Jessica said as she helped Olivia put the cookies on a plate.

"Maybe I can just tell him that someone keyed his car. I don't have to mention trashing Lucas' lawn." Olivia said looking at Jessica like she was stupid.

"Whatever happens, happens." Ava said as she put a movie in. The girls watched movies until 3 in the morning when Olivia finally fell asleep.

 **Please review! PM me if you want to see something happen. Hope y'all liked this chapter! –M** **J**


	31. Chapter 31

Olivia woke up when she heard a knock on the pool house door. She looked like a wreck. Her hair was everywhere and her makeup was smeared. She walked to the door and rubbed her eyes. It was very bright outside.

"Hey baby sister. Can you come inside really quick? Nathan and I want to talk to you." Lucas asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sure, what about?" Olivia asked as she followed her brother inside. She was really nervous that they found out about the scratch or Lucas' yard.

"Just about what is going on today," Lucas said as he opened the back door. The two walked inside and she saw Nathan and Haley in the kitchen getting the sleepover breakfast ready for everyone. Nathan looked up and smiled at his siblings. He kissed Haley on the cheek and wiped his hands off, then joined Lucas and Olivia in the living room.

"So?" Olivia asked looking at both her brothers.

"So, Haley and the boys flight is actually at 10, and Peyton volunteered to take them. She is going to take Haley's car for the day and you and I are going to go over for dinner tonight." Nathan said as he looked at his sister who looked relieved. Nathan raised an eyebrow when he saw that she was relieved

"We thought it would be fun to have a sibling day. Just the three of us all day. I think it will be fun if we go to the river court and play a couple of games of basketball. Then just do some fun sibling activities." Lucas added. "Peyton is going to make dinner tonight. She is going to make lemon pepper chicken, is that okay."

"Yeah, I like Peyton's chicken." Olivia said as she stood up, "Are we done?"

"Hold on kiddo, did you fill my car up last night?" Nathan asked as Olivia stopped in her tracks.

"Um no but I can when I take my friends home?" Olivia asked as a question to take his car out again.

"Yeah, just use the credit card you have." He said as he smiled at her. Olivia nodded and she walked outside. She let out a huge sign of relief and saw her friends standing outside the door of the pool house waiting for her to come back. She walked over to them.

"We have a problem." Ava said as she looked at Olivia.

"What do you mean a problem?" Olivia asked as they walked inside the pool house to get ready for the day.

"I lost my Raven athlete bracelet." Jessica said as Olivia's eyes grew big.

"Is it the one that says cheerleader or the one that says athlete." Olivia asked.

"Athlete." Jessica replied.

"Then were fine. There are over 100 athlete bands in our school. Any student could have lost theirs. Steal your brother's when you get home. He keeps it in his pocket of his letterman." Olivia said as she smiled.

"Girls breakfast is ready." Nathan yelled from the porch. The girls finished getting ready and grabbed their bags to leave. They walked inside and got their breakfast.

"So how are you and Ryder?" Haley asked.

"Ryder and me – " Olivia started to talk but Haley cut her off.

"Ryder and I." Haley corrected.

"Shut. Up." Olivia said in frustration. She was annoyed that Haley always had to correct her.

"Olivia." Nathan warned as he looked up from his pancakes.

"Sorry Haley." Olivia apologized. The girls finished eating and they started heading out to Nathan's car. Olivia walked back inside to tell them they were leaving.

"Hey, we are going to be gone by the time you come back. Go say bye to Jamie and then to me." Haley said as she walked downstairs.

"Okay." Olivia said as she ran upstairs. She went into Jamie's room and she said bye. She walked downstairs and went to Haley. "Bye Hales."

"Bye sweetie." Haley said as she hugged Olivia. She smiled as Olivia walked out the door. She got into the car and looked at her friends.

"I have no clue how we are getting away with this." Olivia said as her friends laughed. Jessica was already home because she lived next door. She drove to Ava's house and dropped her and Callie off. Brittney was the next to be dropped off. Leah lived a street away from Lucas so Olivia decided to drop her off last.

"Hey Via, I know I have a lot of questions, but I have a couple more." She said looking at her friend drive.

"Sure." Olivia said with a smile.

"Do you ever wish that you could have lived with your parents?" She asked nervously.

"Um sometimes, but normally no. When I was little I had to watch Nathan and my dad argue about everything. It was the worst. My mom was never home so I don't really know how my relationship would have been like." She replied and looked at the road. "Any other questions?" She laughed.

"Is it awkward to have your brother as your parent?" She asked.

"No from the time I could walk, Nathan has always been the parent to me. It is actually pretty normal. Well here is your stop." Olivia said as she pulled into her driveway.

"Olivia, thanks." Leah said as she got out.

"For what? Inviting you over? You're a cheerleader." Olivia said with a smile.

"No, for giving me a chance and for sticking up for me." Leah smiled and closed her door. Olivia smiled as she drove off. She pulled into the gas station. She was sitting in the drivers seat as the gas was being pumped. She looked at her phone and saw a text message from Ryder. She opened it and it said 'hey let's meet up at the court later to talk.' Olivia deleted the message and got out of the car. She finished the gas and got back into the car. She drove home and parked in the garage. She couldn't believe that Nathan hadn't gone out to his car today. She walked inside and her brothers were in the living room waiting for her to get home.

"Go change, you can't play basketball in skinny jeans." Lucas joked. Olivia smiled as she ran upstairs to pack a bag. "Hey Nate why did she stop playing?" He asked as he turned to his little brother.

"When she was like 12. It was about the time I was in the wheelchair. Haley said that she came home from practice one day and told her she wanted to quit. Haley didn't want her to but apparently she wasn't happy so she let her quit." Nathan said as he looked down. He felt like it was little bit of his fault. Olivia came down the stairs with a bag.

"What's the bag for?" Lucas asked.

"I have some stuff at your house that I want here." She said with a smile. Lucas sighed. He felt like she was moving out little by little. Nathan grabbed a ball and they all headed out to Lucas' car. They drove to the river court and found it completely empty. They got out and walked onto the court.

"Whose team do you want to be on?" Nathan asked as he took a shoot and made it. "You could be on my team and play with someone who was in the NBA, or Lucas' team and all he does it coach." He laughed and Lucas shook his head.

"I want to be on the modest team." Olivia said as she hugged Lucas. He hugged her back.

"Well then. I'm a little insulted." Nathan joked. The siblings started playing and Lucas and Olivia were winning. Lucas passed the ball to Olivia and she missed the ball. Nathan laughed as he got the ball. He shot and made it. The game was tied. Olivia stole the ball from Nathan and she passed to Lucas. He took the ball out to the key and passed to Olivia she shot and missed it. Nathan took the ball and took a shot. He scored and the game was over.

"Hey baby sister, how about you let Nate and I play and then we can learn a cheer or something." Lucas laughed. He was able to say this because his sibling bond with Olivia than Nathan had with her. Olivia shook her head and walked over to his car. She pulled a soccer ball out of her bag. She walked over to the grass and started playing around with the ball. She did this when she was stressed or upset. The boys were playing a very aggressive game and Olivia rolled her eyes. She walked towards the water while she dribble her ball. She could hear her brothers get more aggressive. She laughed as she kicked her ball around. Her brothers had been playing for about 35 minutes when Nathan finally beat him. They playfully pushed each other as they walked over to Olivia.

"Wanna teach us some dumb dance now?" Nathan asked as he smirked at his little sister. Olivia rolled her eyes and acted like she was going to kick the ball towards him. He jumped and Lucas looked at his little brother.

"Are you kidding? You jumped." He said through his laughter.

"Shorty, you have gotten really good at that. How?" Nathan asked as he ignored Lucas.

"Um I don't really know. I use to play in middle school but I stopped freshmen year. I just find peace in it." She replied as she kicked the ball towards his feet. Nathan then kicked the ball to Lucas who kicked it to Olivia. Soon enough they were passing the ball in different order to each other.

"Liv, why did you stop playing once you got into high school? Don't you want to be able to play in college?" Lucas asked as he kicked the ball to Nathan.

"Well, I didn't want the pressure of playing as a Scott. Scott's have to be perfect at sports. I didn't want to ruin my relationship with you or Nathan if I wasn't good enough." She said as she received the ball from Nathan. She then did a foot trick with the ball and kicked it to Lucas.

"Olivia neither one of us is dad. We wouldn't have excepted you to be perfect, nor would we have forced you to be perfect." Nathan said as he looked at Lucas. "Is that why you stopped playing basketball?"

"Um, I stopped playing basketball because you both stopped showing up to my games. I didn't have an audience so I didn't really care for the sport." She said as she smiled at her brothers. Both of the boys looked at the ground and then back up at each other. They continued playing their passing game when Lucas' phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hey Peyton, is everything okay?" He said into the phone. He listen to what she was saying and then his mouth dropped open. "WHAT HAPPENED? I WILL BE HOME SOON." He yelled into the phone and then hung up.

"Is everything okay? Is Sawyer okay?" Nathan asked as he looked at his brother.

"The girls are fine. Someone vandalized my house. Peyton just got home from running errands and grocery shopping. We gotta go clean it up. They even did the house next door." Lucas said as a little vein in his neck started to form. Olivia laughed a little bit at his neck and both brothers looked at her. She put her hands up as to say she would stop. They grabbed all of their stuff and got into Lucas' car. When they turned onto his street they all had wide eyes. Even though Olivia was one of the causes of the destruction, this was the first time she had seen it in the sunlight. It was really bad. Lucas parked his car and all three Scotts got out and walked into the yard. Lucas walked up the step and got covered with water. He kicked the cups out of anger and walked inside to get some trash bags. Nathan and Olivia were left outside. They were walking around to see if anything was damage, or at least Nathan was. Olivia was trying to find the high school athletic band that Jessica had dropped in his yard. Lucas walked back out and handed them each a trash bag.

"We are probably going to need more than three bags." Olivia said trying to lighten the mood. Lucas glared at her and then looked over at Nathan. They both stood up and looked at the teenager.

"Olivia did you have anything to do with this?" Nathan asked as he crossed his arms. Olivia looked at both her brothers and smiled.

"If you tell us now, you won't get into any trouble." Lucas added. Olivia looked at both of them and the closed her eyes. In her mind she was planning on telling the truth.

"Are you crazy? Why would I do this to my own brother's yard knowing that I would be on the cleaning committee without being asked if I wanted to help." She said and then felt like kicking herself because she lied.

"Fair enough." Lucas said in agreement. The siblings started to clean the yard and were making jokes. They really started to bond. Nathan and Lucas talked about all the fun they had in high school with their friends and how it seems like a lifetime ago. They had been cleaning for almost two hours when Lucas came across the athlete band. "Hey Olivia, you have one of these don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, me and the rest of the athletes at Tree Hill." She said not thinking.

"There is your first clue. It was an athlete." Nathan said with a smile. Lucas shrugged and put the band into his back pocket. They finished cleaning and it was almost 5pm. They walked inside and Peyton had just finished making dinner. They all sat down and the conversations started.

"Olivia we would really like to known why you don't want to hold your niece. You were really happy about her being born, but since she was you have avoided holding her. You won't spend the night here because of the off chance that I need your help." Peyton said looking at the teenager who was playing with her food.

"I don't know." She mumbled as she pushed her peas around her plate. She hated green food. The only green food she would eat was green sour patch kids.

"Stop playing with your food. You aren't five." Lucas sternly said as he placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him and then back down. She rolled her eyes.

"There had to be some reason. You even stopped holding Jamie after a while." Nathan added as he looked at the teenager.

"I guess I hate kids." Olivia said with a lot of sass in her voice. She was looking at her food and started eating the mashed potatoes.

"You babysit Jamie and his friends now. You have been baby-sitting them since you were 13. I don't think you hate kids. I think you are just not telling us the truth." Nathan said as he smiled at his sister. Olivia shrugged and started moving her peas around her plate again. Lucas noticed this very quickly.

"Olivia Scott, I told you to stop. If you don't stop I will start treating you like you are a five year old again." Lucas said even more sternly.

"You didn't even know me as a five year old. That's when you were a ba-" Olivia said and then got quickly cut off by Nathan.

"Say it and you will be in more trouble than you have ever been in your life." He said as he looked at her. Olivia sighed. She knew that she had crossed the line. She looked up from her plate to find all three adults starring at her. She could see the hurt that Lucas had in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Luke. That wasn't fair of me. I didn't mean it. I'm just annoyed that everything I do has to have a reason behind it." She said as she looked at her brother.

"Baby sister it's okay. I know it can be frustrating when all eyes are on you. Just think before you speak. But I think now you at least owe us an explanation as to why you won't hold Sawyer." Lucas said as he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She said, as she looked at her brothers then her sister-in-law. "Hmm that's interesting. Both of you can say you have a brother and a sister. I can only say I have a brother."

"Olivia, please." Peyton said as she held the please long.

"Fine. It happened when I was nine." Olivia started; she looked at her plate and then looked up and starred right at Lucas. She pictured that it was only the two of them in the room. "You were in New York with Lindsey. Nathan and Haley had to be at some thing and they had a babysitter come. She was a real bitch. Anyways, just like any other day I was playing with Jamie. He was like one and he reached up for me to pick him up. Well the babysitter came in and she scared me and I dropped Jamie. The babysitter picked Jamie up and pushed me away. She came back like five minutes later and spanked me. She told me not to tell Nathan or Haley because I would only get into more trouble. Ever since there I have been afraid to hold a baby. I'm afraid I'm going to drop the baby." She looked at her family and Nathan was a little shocked.

"Olivia, you aren't going to drop Sawyer. What that babysitter did was uncalled for. I wish you had told us about this. You know that we would never had spanked you for such unjust reasons." Nathan said a little mad. He took a deep breath and looked at his watch. It was only 6, but he wanted to make sure Olivia had time to do homework.

"I want to talk to Haley about this when she gets back." Lucas said as he looked at the adults at the table. "We will work on getting you to hold Sawyer." He smiled at her as everyone stood up. Olivia cleared the table and put all the dishes in the sink. Nathan watched and laughed.

"They didn't even have to ask you?" He asked his little sister.

"Um, it's a rule they have. I guess I'm just use to it." She said as she cleaned the dishes off.

"Okay, well you almost ready?" He asked as he checked his watch again. "You have homework and a history and math test tomorrow." He said as he recalled what Haley had told him before she left.

"Yeah and I have a physic test on Tuesday and then a French quiz on Wednesday." She said as she wiped her hands off. She walked to Peyton and gave her a hug. She then walked to their room to find Lucas putting away his clothes. "Bye big brother. Love you." She said as she hugged him.

"Love you too." He said as he hugged her.

Nathan and Olivia walked out to Haley's car. They got in and Nathan started to drive home.

"Hey Nate." Olivia said as she looked up from her phone.

"Yeah?" Nathan said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Before we get home I need to tell you something." She said as she looked back at her phone.

"Okay kiddo, let's hear it." He said as he noticed she was back on her phone.

"Um… well" She began as she played on her phone. Nathan grabbed the phone out of the teenager's hands. She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Come on kid just tell me." He said with a little bit of frustration.

"I scratched your car." She blurted out.

 **Sorry it took a while to post. I have been really busy. I hope y'all like this chapter! –M** **J**


	32. Chapter 32

Nathan slammed on his breaks and looked at his sister. Olivia looked down at her hands then up at her brother. He looked furious. The smile he had on his face had disappeared into anger. She sighed and started talking again, "Well I didn't scratch it. It got keyed. I don't know who did it but it happened."

"When?" He asked as he started to drive again.

"Last night, when you let me take your car out to go to dinner. I'm sorry." Olivia looked out the window. Nathan shook his head. He pulled into the driveway and opened the garage. He parked the car in the garage and they both got out of the car. Nathan walked over to his car to see how bad the damage was. He saw a key mark from his door to the back wheel. He sighed in frustration and looked over at his sixteen-year-old sister. Olivia looked at her brother and he looked just like Dan. He looked furious.

"Olivia go to your room." Nathan said with anger in his voice.

"Nate…" She began as she looked down at the ground.

"Go now." He said loudly. He noticed that she still had not moved. "Do not make me tell you again." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Olivia stood there and looked at her brother. She hadn't moved and her brother started walking towards her. She opened the door to the house and went inside. She ran up to her room and shut her door. Olivia sat on her bed and pulled her phone out. She called Jessica and told her that Nathan found out about the car. After she hung up she went through her phone to call Ryder like she did every time she was upset. This was the first time Olivia was alone and could deal with the fact that he had cheated on her. She heard him say hello and she hung up. She threw her phone across the room and started crying. She had finally calmed down when she heard a knock at her door. Nathan opened her door and looked at his little sister. He could tell she had been crying, but he thought he caused the tears.

"Olivia can we talk?" He asked. Olivia nodded her head and moved her feet so he could sit down on her bed. He sat down and looked around her room. He remembered when her room was filled with stuffed animals and princesses, now it's filled with posters, makeup and pompoms. He smiled at her and she half smiled back. "I'm not mad that you scratched my car. You didn't even scratch it. Someone keyed it. I'm mad that you waited almost 24 hours to tell me. The only reason you told me is because you knew I would see it once we got home."

"I'm sorry." She said as she looked up at him. "I wanted to tell you, but I didn't want you to yell at me in front of my friends."

"I know. I have done that before to you. Why didn't you tell me when we were with Lucas?" He asked.

"Oh yeah tell my two father brothers that I scratched a brand new SUV. That would have gone over very well." She joked.

"Father brothers?" He asked curiously. When she said this it snapped Nathan out of his train of thought.

"Yeah, my brothers who basically act like my fathers." She said as she hugged him. He laughed and hugged her.

"Hey I have to go over some film and papers. I really need you to do your homework. When you're finished I need to check it. That's what Haley told me." He said as he looked at her. "Also I need your phone. You don't need it while you are studying." He held out his hand and then was shocked when his sister got off the bed and walked to the other side of her room where her phone was laying. She picked it up and walked back. She looked at the phone and it was cracked.

"Here" She said as she placed the phone in his hands.

"What did you do to your phone?" He asked looking at the screen.

"I threw it at the wall." She said as she sat back down.

"You'll get this back when you're more mature." He stood up and put the phone in his back pocket. He walked out of the room and left the teenager alone in her room.

Olivia looked around and sighed. She walked to her desk where she saw the gift that Ryder had left her last night. She saw that there was a note and she opened it. The note was hand written on paper that was from Jessica's room. She smiled at the fact he stole paper from his sister. She started to read the note, "Olivia, I am so sorry. I can't believe Josh did that. I wanted to tell you. I love you more than anything. I don't even know why I did it. I think I felt like your toy that wasn't getting a reward so I looked for it in someone else. That wasn't fair. I want to talk. I want us to be together again. Baby I love you so much. Love Ryder." She finished reading and took a deep breath. This time she couldn't stop the tears. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it. She kept screaming hoping it would help but it didn't. She had broken up with a boy before but this time it was different. She was completely heart broken. She felt like she couldn't feel anything. She sat down at her desk and tried to start on her homework. She couldn't focus on anything except the pain she was experiencing. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She thought to herself that maybe a shower would help. It didn't. Nothing was helping. It had been almost an hour since Nathan and Olivia talked. She walked downstairs to get some juice. While she walked back to the stairs she saw that Nathan was still at his desk looking over papers. She walked to the door and stood there and watched him. He looked up with a smile that quickly changed into a worried look. He saw his baby sister standing there in socks, a huge t-shirt that use to belong to him; a pair of shorts and her hair was in a messy bun. He looked at her face and it was completely tear stained. Her cheeks were red from crying and screaming so much. "Shortcake, I told you I wasn't mad at you." He said as he stood up and walked to the crying teen. He took her into a hug and kissed her forehead. He walked her to the living room so they could talk. "What's with all the tears?" He asked as they sat down. Olivia started talking but Nathan could barely understand her. "Olivia I know you are upset but please breath and let me know what is going on." He was facing his sister by this point.

She looked at him and through her tears she managed to talk. "It's over. I still love him."

"Why is it over?" He asked. He could tell by how Ryder and Olivia acted at practice that there was something wrong but he didn't think it was this serious.

"He cheated." She said through her quick breaths. "It hurts so bad." She was wiping her eyes really hard and Nathan grabbed her hands. He looked at his little sister was completely crushed by her being broken hearted.

"Shorty, I'm sorry. Come here." He said as he pulled his little sister into his lap. He was holding her and rubbing her back. She snuggled into his chest and continued to cry. Nathan looked at his phone and saw that he had a missed called from Lucas and two from Haley. He rearranged Olivia in his arms and carried her upstairs to his room. He laid her down in his bed and walked into the hallway to call Haley.

"Hey Nathan!" He heard Haley say through the phone.

"Hey are you guys finally at the hotel?" He asked as he stood in the doorframe and watched Olivia cry.

"Yeah were fine. I was just calling to say goodnight and that I love you." She said as he smiled. She could hear crying in the background. "Nate, I thought you and Olivia could have a couple of nice days. What did you do to make her cry?" She asked sounding defeated. She was really hoping that her going on the trip would help the two siblings bond.

"I didn't do anything. Ryder and Olivia broke up. She is completely heart broken." Nathan said as she walked down the hall to grab Olivia's iHome.

"Oh my gosh. Is she going to be okay?" She asked getting worried.

"Yeah. Eventually. I'm her big brother and I didn't even know how heart broken she was today." He said as he shook his head. "Hales, I love you. Goodnight. Tell the boy I love him too."

"We both love you Nate. Good luck." She said as she hung up. Nathan smiled as he put his phone in his pocket. He walked into his room and looked at his sister.

"Get up lazy bones." He joked. Olivia looked at him and he smiled at her. She got out of bed and followed her brother downstairs. She glared at him and crossed her arms.

"What." She sassed to him then wiped her eyes.

"Give me a chance, okay." He said with a smile as he plugged in the iHome and the plugged his phone into it. He searched for a song in his playlist, when he found it he looked at his sister with a smile. "Remember when you were little and mom and dad were fighting. What did you always want to do with Natey?" He asked.

"Um, not have Natey talk in third person." She laughed a little and looked at her brother who was actually trying really hard to comfort her. She took a deep breath, "Dance party." When she said these two words Nathan's face lit up. He pressed play on his phone and the song he chose was Nothing Gonna Stop Us Now by Starship. Nathan started dancing around the living room while Olivia starred at him. She started smiling at how hard her brother was trying to make her smile. Olivia started dancing with her brother after the first chorus ended.

"And we can build this dream together. Standing strong forever. Nothing's gonna stop us now. And if this world runs out of lovers. We still have each other. Nothing's gonna stop us. Nothing's gonna stop us, ooh." Both siblings sand at the top of their lungs and laughed. They continued to dance to the rest of song and started to dance and twirled around each other. After the song finished Olivia had the biggest smile on her face that Nathan had seen in a long time. He laughed as he walked to the kitchen. He started making them an ice cream sundae to share. Olivia walked into the kitchen dancing to the next song that came on. She looked at her brother and smiled.

"Nath" She said as she watched him put whipped cream on the top.

"Don't forget the cherry?" He asked as he pulled the cherries out of the fridge.

"Well yeah but Nath" She said looking at him.

"Yeah shorty?" He said as he smiled. He hadn't heard the name Nath in a while.

"I love you so much. You are literally the best brother in the world." She said as she hugged him. He smiled and looked at his little sister.

"I love you too." He said as he put whipped cream on her nose. He laughed and handed her a spoon. The two siblings dug into the sundae and talked about their plans for the next couple days.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! I love the sibling bond that Nathan and Olivia have. Maybe we will see if Lucas and Olivia's bond gets better or worse once he finds out that Olivia and her friends were the delinquents that trashed his yard. –M** **J**


	33. Chapter 33

Olivia woke up to her brother shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What do you want? I was in dream world." She said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"We are leaving in 20 minutes. I woke up late." He said as he kissed his sisters forehead. She pushed him away and pull her blanket over her head. Nathan grabbed the blanket and left the room. Olivia rolled her eyes and got out of bed. She hurried and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She was wearing a royal blue top with a black leather jacket, black super skinny jeans and black boots. She was the most popular girl in school and everyone expected her to always look perfect. She grabbed her black pack that had a TH on it for Tree Hill. She walked downstairs and saw Nathan running around in jeans a white t-shirt.

"What are you doing today?" She asked as she grabbed an apple.

"Dropping you off, going by the Café to help Dan open it, grabbing lunch with my old buddy Tim, Ava's brother, and then coming home and getting dressed into gym clothes to help Lucas with his practice today." He said as he shuffled some of the papers together. Olivia's eyes widen when he mentioned Tim's name.

"Did you make my lunch?" She asked as she walked to the back door.

"No. Why? Can't you just buy your lunch?" He asked as he read over some papers and sipped his coffee.

"I always have my lunch packed. Haley packs my lunch when I'm here and when I'm at my other house Lucas and or Peyton make my lunch." She said as opened the door.

"Um okay. I can do that." He said as nodded to himself. Olivia walked outside and rolled her eyes. She ran out to the pool house and opened the drawer that she had hid the parking tickets. She grabbed the tickets and shoved them into her backpack. She walked back inside and saw Nathan making a tuna sandwich.

"Um, gross. No thanks." She said as she walked up the stairs. She heard him sigh out of frustration. She grabbed her textbooks and homework and walked back downstairs. She saw her phone on the counter and grabbed it. "I'll just call Lucas and ask him to bring me lunch."

"Fine. Whatever. Go get in the car." He said as he threw the sandwich in the sink. He followed his sister out the door and saw some papers sticking out of her backpack. They got into the car and he drove her to school. He parked the car in the front of the school and got out with Olivia. He quickly grabbed the papers sticking out of her backpack. He saw that they were parking tickets. He rubbed his neck as his little sister came around the car to give him a hug and grab her backpack.

"Bye Nath!" She said very happy. He smiled at his sister and gave her a hug.

"Love you Shorty." He said as he let her go. She smiled as she walked away and met up with her friends. Nathan leaned against his car and remembered back when that was him meeting up with his friends. He got back into the car and drove off.

"Olivia, before we walk into the school, there is something you need to know." Ava said as she hugged her friend.

"Coach Scott apparently found the bracelet. He is going to talk to the basketball team about it." Jessica said as they walked inside.

"Yeah I was there when he found it." She said as she looked at her friends. "He asked me if I did it. Then he basically gave me an out. He said if I told him the truth about if I was involved and if I was I wouldn't get in trouble."

"And you told him you helped? That would have been the smart thing to do." Callie said with a smile as they all walked to their first period.

"Um, no. I told him that I wouldn't be involved because then I would have to clean up my mess that I caused. Both of my brothers believed me." Olivia sighed then looked at all her friends who were standing there with their mouths open. "Anyways, did y'all study for the history test?"

"Uh yeah. Mr. Harris said it was going to be the hardest test we will ever take." Leah said as she smiled at her new friends.

"Thanks for reminding me." Olivia mumbled. She got a 69 on the last test and didn't even study for the one today. First period had ended and the next two periods were going to be stressful. Her second period was history. She walked in and sat in the back row with the rest of her friends. Ryder walked into the classroom and everyone knew that the 'it' couple had broken up. He looked around for a seat because he knew that Olivia wouldn't want him to sit next to him. He sat in the front row and Mr. Harris started to pass out the test. Olivia looked at the test and started looking around the room. She just randomly guessed at the answers and finished around the same time the people around her. The bell rang and she went to the next class and repeated the same thing. As the bell rang for that class she walked into her fourth period. She had this class with Josh and his followers. When she walked in she saw Ryder and Josh laughing and joking around. Olivia was done with the day. She walked up to the teachers desk to ask for a note.

"Can I have a note to the Coach Scott's office?" She asked the substitute teacher.

"Im sorry Miss –" The teacher trailed off as she tried to match the picture on the role to Olivia.

"Scott." She said as she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Miss Scott. I was told that everyone needed to stay in study hall today. Can I help you with something?" Miss Andrews asked as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No. Whatever. Be a bi-" Olivia said as Callie walked up and cut her off.

"Come on Liv." She said as she grabbed her hand. They walked to the back of the classroom and Callie looked at her friend. "What is wrong with you? Why the hell would you call the substitute a bitch a week before the competition?"

"I'm sorry." Olivia said then looked down. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called Lucas. She hung up and about five minutes later there was a knock at the door. A student walked in with a note from the office and handed it to the teacher.

"Olivia Scott, you are wanted in the office." The sub said as Olivia packed up her bag and walked to the front. She grabbed the note and looked back at the teacher. She could hear Ryder and his friends laughing more.

As the door shut Olivia rolled her eyes, "Bitch." She walked to the office and they told her that Coach Scott wanted to talk to her. She smiled as she walked into her brother's office. There was a note that said he would be right back and just to relax. Olivia sat down in his chair and rubbed her eyes. She was about to start crying when Lucas walked into his office. He was wearing jeans and a white Ravens polo. He looked at his little sister and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey baby sister you okay?" He asked as he sat in a chair across from her.

"No." She said as she looked up at him. "I just called a teacher a bitch."

"OLIVIA SCOTT!" He shouted as he jumped out of his chair. "Why? Don't answer that. I do not even care what happened. You do not disrespect someone in power because of your teenage angst." He looked at his sister and rolled his eyes. "So I called you out of class because you didn't want the teacher to give you detention?"

"No. I called her a bitch as the door shut." Olivia looked at her brother. "I'm sorry. I want to go home." She was trying really hard not to cry.

"You can't just decide you want to leave school. It's not even lunch." He said as he sat back down. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a couple text messages from Nathan. He opened them and read that Ryder and Olivia had broken up and Olivia was taking it really hard. "What happened in study hall?" He asked knowing his sister's schedule by heart.

"Ryder and his friends were laughing and obviously talking about me." She said as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes. Lucas sighed and took a deep breath in.

"If you stay until your class after lunch is over you can still go to cheer practice, but I'm going to call Nathan." He said as he called his little brother. Olivia could hear a little bit of yelling in the phone. Lucas hung up the phone and looked at his little sister. "Kid, Nathan really doesn't want you to go home. Can you just toughen it out?"

"Fine." Olivia said as the bell rang for lunch. She saw a lunch that was sitting on the table. It had Olivia written in Peyton's handwriting. She grabbed the lunch, "Tell Peyton thanks." She walked out of the room and left her backpack in his office. She walked outside and found her group of friends.

"Via! I can't believe you almost called Miss Andrews a bitch." Leah said as Olivia sat down.

"Haha yeah almost." Olivia laughed as she opened her lunch. She pulled out a peanut butter and banana sandwich, grapes, a bag of crackers, a homemade cookie, a juice box and a note from Peyton.

"Your mom always packs the best lunches. I mean Peyton." Ava said. The girls started to eat. The girls were enjoying their lunch when they Ryder walked up to the cheerleaders.

"Hey Olivia can we talk?" He asked as the girls all looked at him Olivia nodded. They walked away from their friends and sat down by the blue spirit rock.

"What do you want to talk about Ryder?" She asked as her hair blew in the wind.

"Olivia, I love you. I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you. Absolutely anything. I don't know why I cheated on you. I am so sorry." He started. Olivia looked at him and for the first time she could actually hear sadness in his voice.

"I love you too, but I don't want to be with you right now. I don't think I want to be with you for a really long time actually." She said as she looked down at the ground. Her long curls blew in her face and she felt Ryder's hand touch her. He moved her hair behind her ear and smiled at her. She looked up at him and was crying. This broke Ryder's heart. He wanted to tell her and had so many times to tell her. She looked at his eyes and she could see the hurt behind them.

"Olivia, please give me another chance?" He asked as he wiped her tears away. They heard the bell and she stood up.

"I don't know." She said as she walked away and left the school's superstar standing there alone. Olivia walked into her English class and sat in the back of the class. She just wanted cheer practice to come and then she could be at Karen's Café ignoring her school life. The rest of her classes went smoothly. She looked at her phone and smiled when she saw a text from Nathan. 'Hey Shorty, I know today has been rough. Hang in there. I love you.' She finished reading the text and walked into the gym to see the cheerleaders stretching. It was about 20 minutes until the boys would be out warming up. She looked at her squad and smiled.

"So girls, our competition is this Saturday. Today is going to be hell. I hope you are ready." Olivia said as she clapped her hands together. Olivia put on some music to get the girls in the mood to dance. They spent about 25 minutes dancing around and having a great time. When they practiced in the gym, Coach Scott didn't have a problem with them having music but once he started practice he wanted the music to be quiet. Nathan walked into the gym and waved at his little sister. He ran over to join Lucas who was watching his team run lines. The squad started watching as the boys ran by. Many of the girls found different boys on the team attractive. Olivia noticed this and looked at her squad. "Line up. High V!" She yelled as every girl ran to their spot and line up with their pompoms in the air. Olivia walked up and down the line and fixed the girls' arms. Lucas looked over at the cheer practice and started to watch Olivia make the girls do push-ups, sit-ups and jumping jacks. The boys all started to watch the cheerleaders. They were practicing their dance and it had a lot of sexual moves in it. Lucas blew his whistle, which broke the concentration of all the teenagers in the gym. The cheerleaders all giggled and started continuing their dancing. Once they finished they heard Coach Scott call all of the boys to the middle of the court.

"So, gentlemen. Over the weekend someone thought it would be funny to trash not only my yard but also the yard next to my house. Does anyone have any idea who would do such a thing?" Lucas asked his team.

"No, Coach." The team answered him.

"I thought y'all would say that. The only thing is that I found a Raven Athlete band in my yard. It's not mine and it's not any of the assistance coaches'. Does anyone have an answer for that?" He asked as he looked at the team and then over at the cheerleaders who were also listen.

"Don't you have a student at this high school who is in athletics." A boy on the team said as everyone in the gym looked at Olivia. She had her arms crossed and glared at the boy.

"Yes I do, but she has her wrist band. She also told me that she didn't do it and I believe her. I am not saying one of you did it. I would just like to know if you saw anything Saturday night." Lucas said as he looked back at his team.

"I saw the cheerleaders that night." Josh said as he glared over at the girls. The cheerleaders all rolled their eyes.

"And?" Lucas asked as he looked at Josh. Josh shrugged and the whole team laughed. The coaches shook their head and dismissed the boys to go shower. Olivia waved bye to her squad as she saw Nathan walk up to her.

"Hey Shorty! I was thinking about coming to Karen's tonight after you get off and we can eat dinner there?" He suggested.

"Yeah sounds great." She said as she started walking out of the gym. Nathan sighed as he turned to walk into the locker room. He walked in Lucas' office and sat down in the chair.

"I could really use some brother bonding." Nathan said as he looked at his big brother.

"I could too." Lucas said as he looked up from his papers. "River court?" He asked as Nathan nodded and they got up to leave.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Please review! Should Olivia forgive Ryder? This next chapter is going to be about Nathan and Lucas getting on the same page about Olivia, and also just enjoying each other as brothers. The dinner at Karen's is going to be pretty interesting. Wait and find out who joins them! –M** **J**


	34. Chapter 34

Lucas and Nathan both drove to the river court. They got out and both had a ball in their hand. They started to shoot and Lucas looked at Nathan.

"Do you miss it?" Lucas asked as he set down his ball and rebounded for his little brother.

"Sometimes, but then I look at everything I would miss out on. Seeing my son grow up and helping him to enjoy the sport just like I do. I would miss seeing my wife everyday. I wouldn't get to be around for all of Olivia's high points and her low points. I would miss having my brother in my life and getting to see my sister-in-law. Now there is Sawyer. I want to have the special bond with her that you and Jamie share." Nathan said as he shot the ball again.

"I never thought about everything that you would miss out on. I would love you to have the relationship with Sawyer that I have with Jamie." Lucas said as he smiled at his little brother. The boys started playing against each other and were having a blast. They finished the game not keeping score. They sat down on the bleachers and looked at each other laughing.

"What do you think life would have been like if we didn't hate each other when we were younger?" Nathan asked as he looked up from his water.

"I have wondered that before. If ours mom made us get along. I think we would have been great friends. When I was younger I also wanted a little brother." Lucas said as he got up to shoot.

"Yeah, I always wanted an older brother. It was lonely until Olivia came along, but I was already in my life when she came along. I was about to be ten when she came along." Nathan said as he started dribbling

"I wish I could have been in her life at that age." Lucas said as he sighed. He looked at his little brother. "I wish I was in her life now." He finished as he took a shot and missed. Nathan looked at his brother.

"Luke, I'm sure you are just think that's what is going on. Olivia loves having you in her life." Nathan said as he playfully punched his brother.

"Yeah, she did call me this morning to make her lunch this morning." Lucas laughed and playfully punched back. "Nate really tuna? She hates tuna."

othothothothothothoth

Olivia was working at the diner cleaning the counter when she saw her sister-in-law walk in. "Peyton!"

"Hey girlfriend how was school today? Did you get my note?" Peyton said as she sat down on at the counter.

"Yeah! Thanks for just saying hi. Where's Sawyer?" Olivia asked as she poured a sweet tea for Peyton.

"She's with the nanny. Luke and I decided that it would be good to get a nanny. It's still a little weird." Peyton said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, the Scott's don't really have a good track record with nannies." Olivia laughed as Peyton gave her a worried look. "I'm sure Sawyer will be fine."

"So you didn't answer my question. How was school today?" Peyton asked looking at her sister-in-law.

"It was awful. I didn't study for either of my test, I didn't do any of my homework, I called a teacher a bitch, I asked Lucas to get me out of my study hall and then ended up getting in a fight with him." Olivia said as she let out a deep sigh.

"Hey girlie, I am sure Lucas will forgive you. I am also sure the fight was because he was angry that you called a teacher a bitch. The grades are going to be fine. You have perfect grades." Peyton said as she saw the teenager's backpack. "Can I help you study for your Physics test tomorrow?" She asked as she looked at her sister.

"Sure Pate." Olivia said with a smile. She watched the adult grab her backpack. Out of everyone in her family she felt the closest to Peyton. Peyton grabbed the pink folder out of Olivia's backpack. Olivia used this folder for study guides and past test. Peyton opened the folder and found the last history test that Olivia took. She saw the grade and looked at Olivia.

"Olivia what is this?" Peyton asked as she held up the test.

"Yeah, about that," Olivia paused and looked around the café. "Don't tell Lucas or Nathan yet. I haven't told them." Olivia said as she made a face. Peyton made the same face and started to help her study.

Nathan and Lucas were playing a game of horse when Lucas looked at his little brother and grabbed the ball. "Dude what are we going to do? Olivia is completely heart broken. I don't know how the hell you made it through the night when they broke up."

"I know. It crushed me to see her. I was so angry at her for my car and then when I saw her standing in the doorframe of my office defeated, I was a wreck inside." Nathan said as he rubbed his face. "She couldn't even make it through the day today. How is she going to make it through the rest of the week?"

"Probably in detention." Lucas joked.

"What?" Nathan asked as he looked up at his brother.

"Olivia called a substitute teacher a bitch today. No one heard her, but she told me it happened." Lucas said, as he looked his brother in the eyes. "We need to be on the same page with her. She will call one of us and if it's not the answer she wants she calls the other."

"I agree." Nathan said as he hugged his brother and started to shoot again.

"Hey Nate I have a question." Lucas said as Nathan went after his rebound.

"Yeah go for it big brother." Nathan said as he saw Lucas smirk. Lucas loved when his siblings called him big brother. He loved being a part of the family he was in.

"Does Olivia have HCM like Dan and I do?" Lucas asked as Nathan shot and the ball completely missed the basket.

"I don't know. She was really young when Dan had the heart attack. I also told myself that I would take her in to get tested and I never did. Life got in the way." Nathan said as he looked at his brother, "Do you think she had it?"

"Well there's a 50% she does and a 50% she doesn't. She doesn't do a lot of working out so she doesn't have that stress that would make it happen like I did." Lucas sat down on the bleachers and Nathan joined him. Lucas could tell this shattered his world. "Hey don't worry it will be fine. We can get her tested and everything will be fine."

"You're right. I'm going to head to the café for dinner. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Nathan said as he made his way to his car.

"Yeah enjoy your time with Olivia. She typically comes to my office on Tuesdays to eat with me so I will have my time with her tomorrow." Lucas said as he opened his car door and got in. Nathan shrugged and got into his car. He rolled down his windows and started listening to music. He started driving towards the café when he saw Deb walking down the street.

"Mom?" He said as he pulled over and parked his car.

"Hey Sweetie." She said with a smile. He started walking with her

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at his mother.

"Just walking home. What about you?" She asked. She hadn't seen him in a while.

"I'm going to the café to eat with Olivia. We typically all meet there for dinner on Mondays. Do you want to join?" He asked as they turned the corner.

"I would love too." She said with a bright smile.

othothothoth

"Hey Olivia!" Ryder said as he walked into the diner after Peyton had left.

"Sorry were closed." Olivia said trying to make him leave. Ryder looked around and put his hands up to show that there were people in the store. "Fine. Do whatever you want."

"Wow, such great service." He joked then sat down at the counter. "I'll have a burger and a coke. You know my normal." He said as he smiled his classic smile.

"Whatever." She said as she walked and handed Dan the order. She took a deep breath and Dan looked at her.

"Is everything okay?" Dan asked being very caring.

"See that guy right there?" She said as she pointed out Ryder. Dan looked over at the boy and nodded. "That's my ex. He cheated on me." She wiped her tears and walked to count the inventory. She was in her own world when she heard the bell ring. She walked up and grabbed the burger. She walked it to Ryder and basically threw it at him. "Here. Now leave." She wiped her eyes and started to turn around when Ryder grabbed her arm. He turned her around.

"Babe what I said today I meant. I am still in love with you. I love you more than anything." He pulled her in for a kiss. Olivia started to kiss him and then realized what she was doing. He smiled and she pushed him away.

"Leave!" She said as she starred into his eyes. She was still in love with him. He stood there not moving. She picked up a piece of cake and threw it at him. He still didn't leave. She threw more food at him. She finally dumped his soda on him. Ryder let her do it. He wanted to show her that he would let her do anything to him. He just wanted her back. Dan was watching this from the grill and he walked out to the front.

"I think it's time for you to leave." He said to the young teenager covered in food. Ryder was wearing his basketball warm ups and they looked like they were going to be ruined. Ryder left and Dan turned to his heart broken daughter. "Are you okay?"

"No." She said as she started to clean the floor. The café was a wreck. There was food all over the floor and on the walls. "Haley and Brooke are going to be so upset that I destroyed their café."

"Olivia, it's fine." He said as he tried to help the crying teenager off the ground.

"It hurts. I just feel so broken inside." She stood up and Dan hugged her. This was the first time that the two had actually shared a father daughter moment since she was born. "Will this pain ever go away?" She said as cried into her father's chest.

"With time." Dan said as he rubbed her back. She looked up at him and smiled. She looked at the time and saw it was almost time for her brother to show up for dinner. She watched her dad walk towards the back. "Hey dad." She said as she called out to him. He turned around with a smile on his face. He hadn't been called dad in a long time. "Do you want to have dinner with me and Nate tonight?"

"Sure. I would love to. Is it okay with Nathan?" He asked, as he stood there a little awkward.

"Um, I don't know. Oh well." She said as she shrugged. She went to the back to get a mop to clean up the mess that she made. Nathan walked in and saw the café a mess.

"Olivia, what happened?" He asked looking at his sister who was cleaning the windows.

"Um, Ryder came in and I threw food at him." She said as she looked at him. Nathan shook his head and laughed a little.

"Wow. Anyways, I invited someone to dinner. Is that cool?" He asked helping his sister clean the mess.

"Yeah I did too." She said with a smile. "I invited dad. Who did you invite?" She asked.

"Mom." Nathan said as both siblings' smiles quickly left their faces. Deb walked into the diner and smiled as she saw her children standing there both having the same look on their faces. Dan walked out of the back and saw his kids standing there talking to his ex-wife. All three of them looked his way and he looked down at the ground.

"Deb." Dan said finally.

"Hi Dan." Deb said as she gave Nathan a worried look.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Sorry it took a little while! Please review. OHHH and I keep forgetting to say this so anyways if you are one of the people who review frequently or are one of the guests who review please PM me. I have a question for y'all. K so peace out! –M** **J**


	35. Chapter 35

The little family all sat down at a half booth half chair table. Olivia sat next to Dan in the booth and across from Deb while Nathan sat next to Deb and across from Dan.

"This is nice." Olivia said with a smile. All three adults looked at her. They hadn't sat down at a table all together since Nathan was 16. He is now 26. It had been 10 years since he had sat at a table with Dan. He remembered when he was younger and Dan had so many rules at the table. He had to finish every bite of food on his plate, if there was a game the next day he couldn't have dessert, don't play with your food, and always clean up after yourself. They were pretty easy rules but if you forgot one you were in a lot of trouble. Deb smiled at her daughter and then looked towards Nathan.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Deb asked as Nathan got out of his seat.

"It's Monday so we typically have chicken potpie." He said as he heard the ring of the over. He walked over and took the pie out of the oven. He set it out to cool and started making drinks for everyone. "What does everyone want to eat?" He asked as he finished filling the glasses with ice.

"Iced tea please." Both Dan and Deb said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Sprite." Olivia said looking up from her phone.

"You'll have water." Nathan said as he poured the ice tea for his parents and himself. Olivia rolled her eyes and made a huff noise. He laughed a little as he made Olivia a glass of water. He put the drinks on a tray and walked over to the table he set down the drinks and walked back to the pie. He cut four pieces and put them on plates. "Olivia I could use your help." Nathan said, as he looked at his little sister on her phone. She got out of her chair and huffed again. She walked over to him and he looked at her. "Do you really want to get into this?" He asked.

"No sir." She said as she grabbed two plates.

"Thought so." He said as he walked over to the table. He set down the plates then sat down. He looked at his parents who were actually enjoying each other. Olivia set down the other plates then glared at Nathan as she sat down. "So Olivia how was school?"

"Fine." She said as she moved the bread off the top of the pie. When Nathan made potpie he added celery and peas, which are both green.

"How were your tests?" He asked looking at his parents who were intrigued to see how the two interacted.

"Uhh fine." She said as she moved the peas and celery out of her potpie. Both her parents were watching her play with her food. She knew that the Lucas probably told him that she called a teacher a bitch. "Uh, actually Nate I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?" He said looking over his fork.

"I called a teacher a bitch." She said as Dan started to laugh. Deb and Nathan both looked at him.

"Yeah I know. Lucas told me." Nathan said as he tried to hide his smile. He actually thought it was pretty funny. "I'm not mad because no one heard you, just control it. I do not want to get a call from Principal Turner about you getting suspended because you cussed out a teacher."

"Or that you drank beer in a classroom." Deb said as she looked at Nathan as she remembered the call she got when Haley left for New York. Nathan looked over at his mom and smirked.

"Yeah or that." He joked. He smiled as he watched his family actually be a family for once in his life. There wasn't arguing or any talk about how he had to be a better basketball player.

"So Olivia do you play?" Dan asked as he looked at his daughter's plate. He noticed that she didn't eat really any vegetables.

"No dad she doesn't." Nathan said bitterly. Olivia looked down at her food and ate the chicken. He looked over at his sister. He hated the way she ate. She barely ate even when they were eating his favorite food. "She's a cheerleader."

"Oh that's cool." Deb said as she tried to force her way into the conversation.

"Do you participate in competitions?" Dan asked as he took a bite of his food. "This is really good."

"Yeah, the squad has come in 2nd place the last two years, but this is the first year I'm captain. This is our year!" Olivia said as she smiled.

"That's the Scott spirit." Dan said with a smile.

"How did you become the captain? Aren't you only a sophomore?" Deb asked.

"I skipped sophomore year. Lucas and Haley always make me study stupid shit and because of it I got really smart. Um I got to be cheer captain because I have the most fun. Everyone wants to be me. I'm the life of the party." Olivia said as she smirked.

"Oh, wow." Deb said as she took a bite and shook her head. Olivia pushed her plate away and it looked like she barely touched her food. Nathan looked at the plate then at the teenager it belongs to. Olivia had already made herself comfortable by putting her feet on the seat and resting her head on her knees. Dan and Deb both looked at their daughter who seemed to live by her own rules.

"Feet down." Nathan said as he noticed his parents looking at her. Olivia looked up at him and he narrowed his eyes at her. She moved her feet and then looked down at her phone. "Hey how about you go do the rest of your homework while the adults talk." He said as he motioned his eyes towards the counter.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got up. She grabbed her backpack and sat at the counter. Her test was on the top and it had a note from Peyton telling her to tell Lucas and Nathan about the grades. She put the test back in her backpack and opened her textbook and started working on her late homework. Nathan looked over his shoulder and saw that Olivia was working. He smiled as he turned back to his parents.

"Okay what's with all the looks at Olivia. Are you both really judging me?" Nathan asked.

"No, I was just thinking about how we missed out of both of your lives." Deb said as she looked at Dan. She saw the man she fell in love with.

"Yeah I was thinking about that too. I was wondering if you would ever be willing to let Olivia stay with me?" Dan asked then quickly looked away. He knew Nathan wouldn't allow it, but there might be a slight chance.

"Um I don't know dad. I'm not the only one who gets a say in Olivia's life. Haley and I have custody but Lucas and Peyton also play a very big role in deciding what goes on in her life." Nathan said as he looked over at his sister. He could tell she was struggling with her homework.

"It's just one night." Dan said again. "You let her work with me."

"Maybe. If you can actually make it to her competition and not bully her, then we will talk. It's this Saturday in Charlotte." Nathan said as he looked at both of his parents. "Well I think we need to get going." He said as he stood up and walked over to Olivia.

"Yeah us too." Deb said as she stood up with Dan. The two adults walked over to Olivia and hugged her. Deb then turned to Nathan and gave him a hug. Dan finished hugging Olivia and then shook hands with Nathan.

"Can I walk you home?" Dan asked as he turned to Deb.

"Sure." Deb said as she smiled at her ex-husband. They walked out of the café together. Nathan watched this and looked at his sister.

"That was a weird dinner." He said as he watched his sister pack up her stuff.

"Yeah, I think it went well. They were smiling and left together." She said as she got out of the chair.

"Yeah anyways I parked about a mile and half from here so we should get walking." He said as he opened the door. "We need to talk anyways." He said in a serious tone.

"Um, okay!" She smiled at him and walked out the door.

"I'm not mad and I promise I won't get mad. But when were you going to tell me you got two parking tickets last Saturday?" He asked as his little sister looked up at him. "I found them in your backpack. They were sticking out of it."

"I wanted to. I just didn't know when the right time was. I'm sorry Nath." She said as they both continued to walk.

"Yeah I know that feeling. I took care of them today but you are going to pay me back. Got it?" He said as the teenager agreed. He smiled at his sister and then put an arm around her. "Anything you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Um, no." Olivia quickly said as she thought about her test. The two got to the car and drove home. When they got home Nathan got a call from Clay Evans. He started talking about a trip he needed to take. Olivia went up to her room and was listening to her music. She started practicing for the competition when Nathan walked into her room.

"Hey I know you were looking forward to our couple days together but I have to go out of town tomorrow and won't be back until Wednesday morning. You're going to stay with Luke tomorrow night." Nathan said as he watched the teenager cross her arms.

"I'm hold enough to babysit but I'm not old enough to stay by myself?" She huffed at him and he smirked a bit.

"Basically. I don't trust you." He said and then quickly started talking again. "I can feel you rolling your eyes at me, but let's face it no responsible adult would leave their child unsupervised."

Olivia stomp her foot "But I don't wanna." She still had her arms crossed.

Nathan laughed, "Oh wow, thanks for proving my point. Stop acting like a little kid. Maybe if you didn't act like this I would let you stay here alone." He looked at his sister and frowned, "The only reason I am making you stay at Lucas' is because you won't stay there on your own."

"Since Luke and Pate had Lily where am I supposed to sleep? Why can't I just sleep here in my own room?" She asked as she sat down on her bed.

"Is that what this is about? You don't feel like you belong at Lucas'?" He asked as he walked towards her bed.

"I guess. Well yeah it is. I don't want to go somewhere when I have to sleep on the couch." She said as she laid down on her bed and put her back to her brother. "But since you don't care where I sleep I'll go to his house." Nathan walked out of the room and rolled his eyes. He was done with his sister's attitude for the night. Olivia sighed and then fell asleep.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Please review. –M** **J**


	36. Chapter 36

Olivia put on a pair of skinny jeans and a Ravens cheerleading tank top. She walked into the bathroom to do her make up. She ended up doing a blue eye shadow with black eye liner. She finished curling her hair and walked back into her room. She grabbed her blue Raven athlete sport jacket and walked downstairs to see Nathan getting his overnight bag ready. He looked up from his packing and saw his sister standing there watching him. Olivia's arms were crossed and she was showing a lot of body language.

"Is Miss Sassy still present?" He asked with a smirk.

"Whatever." She scoffed and opened the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and closed the fridge. She saw a note of the fridge and pulled it off. It was from Haley. It was a list of what Nathan needed to pack for lunch. "Here." She said as she handed him the note.

"Cool, I'll start making your lunch. Are you packed for Luke's? He is picking you up for school soon." He said as he grabbed a brown paper bag.

"Whatever." She said coldly as she walked up stairs and started packing some outfit choices for her stay at Luke's. She walked downstairs and had two bags with her.

"It's just one night." Nathan joked as he watched his little sister set her bags down. She looked at her brother. She was getting very annoyed with his comments lately.

"Oh my fucking god. First you practically force me to go to Luke's. Now that I'm packed for his place it's too much. How about you make up your stupid ass jock mind." She stomped up to her room and slammed the door. She sat on her bed and was expecting Nathan to be coming up the stairs but he didn't. She took a deep breath and walked downstairs. "Nathan?" She said as she looked around the empty house. She called out for her brother again but still no reply. She walked to the garage and saw that his car was gone. She sighed and walked to the kitchen. She saw a lunch sitting on the counter as she smiled. She grabbed the lunch and put it in her backpack. Olivia then walked to her bags and grabbed them. She walked out the front door and locked it behind her. Lucas had just pulled up as she finished locking the door.

"Need help with your bags?" He asked as he got out of the car.

"Uh sure. Thanks Luke." She said as she got into his car. He grabbed her bags and put them in his trunk.

"Did Nate already leave?" He asked as he got into the car. Olivia shrugged and put her ear buds in. She was really nervous because Mr. Harris was handing back the test today. She started listening to her music and Lucas focused on the road. He looked at his sister who was jamming out to her music. He smiled as he remembered when he used to be her. Olivia reminded him a lot of himself at that age. A little innocent, heavily guarded, but still defiant. He also saw a lot of Nathan in her. She is hardheaded, arrogant and rude. He pulled into the school parking lot and parked in his normal staff parking spot. Olivia took her ear buds out and smiled at her brother.

"Hey Lukey can you write a note for the cheer squad to have your permission for us to use the gym during our study hall?" She asked as they both got out of his car.

"Yeah sure, but you and the squad have to check in with me before. Do you have paper and a pen?" He asked as he smiled at her. He loved the fact that she came to hang out with him during her off period. She nodded and pulled out her notebook and a pen. Lucas was writing a note when all of the cheerleaders ran up to his car.

"VIA DID YOU HERE!" Leah screamed. Olivia looked at her and gave her an awkward look.

"Um no?" She said waiting for her friend to fill her in.

"Someone got a 100 on Mr. Harris' hardest final. It's the first 100 on the test ever. The closet was your sister-in-law and she got a 95. Your brother was the second closest to a perfect grade. Maybe you're the one who got a perfect score." Jessica said as she smiled.

"Probably not." Olivia said as she looked at her friends. Lucas handed his sister the note and walked towards the building. "Remember I didn't study." She said as her friends walked with her towards their normal hangout spot. The girls were enjoying the sun and were talking about the cheer competition. They heard the bell ring and Olivia, Jessica, Leah and Callie all walked to their class together. They walked in and Ryder smiled at the girls . She blew him off and walked right by him. The cheerleaders sat down and everyone was very eager to find out who got the perfect score. He passed back the test and everyone flipped them over at the same time. Olivia's eyes widen, she was the one who got a perfect score. There was a note on the test from Mr. Harris. He wanted to speak to her after the class was over. Olivia was really nervous. She thought that maybe he was going to accused her of cheating. The bell rang and Olivia told her friends that she would catch up with them later. She took a deep breath and walked up to her teacher's desk.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Harris." She said as she held her backpack in front of her.

"Yes I do. I wanted to congratulate you on your comeback. It is amazing to see you turn around this much from the first test to this one. How did you do it?" He asked.

"Well I didn't cheat. I just studied and worked hard." Olivia said quickly. Mr. Harris smiled while he nodded at her.

"Here, I'll write you a note so your next teacher doesn't count you late." He handed her a note and she smiled. She walked out of the class and into her next one. She was about 10 minutes late. Olivia handed her teacher the note and she walked back to her seat. The class went about the normal routine. The math teacher passed back the test and Olivia sunk in her chair. She bombed the test. She got a 32 and this time the test needed to be signed because she was on the edge of failing the class. Olivia sighed because she knew it would have to be Lucas who had to sign the test. The teacher wanted it back the next morning along with a conference a parent and Olivia. Lucas was the toughest about grades and Olivia really wasn't looking forward to telling him. It was finally time for study hall. Olivia walked into the class and it was still Miss Andrews teaching.

"I am going to Coach Scott's office. I have a note." She said as she threw the note on the teacher's desk.

"Okay Miss Scott." The teacher said as she read the note. Olivia smiled and walked out of the classroom. She walked to her brother's office and saw that he wasn't there yet. She sat down in his chair and put her feet up on his desk. She looked at her brother's desk and noticed that he had put his pictures on his desk and behind on the filing cabinet. She smiled as she saw a picture of him and Haley when they were younger. There was another picture next to it of her two brothers. She kept looking at the pictures of her niece and nephew. She smiled again and then noticed he had a picture of her right by his computer. She picked up the picture. It was her cheerleading photo that was taken last semester. She put the picture back down and turned the chair around to face the filing cabinet. There were a bunch of pictures. She looked at them and was smiling. There was one of her and her two brothers. She was seven in the picture. She was picked up the picture.

"You know, that's one of my favorites." Lucas said as he walked into his office.

"Really?" She asked as she turned around to face her brother. She put her feet on his desk and smiled at him.

"Yeah, that was a really fun day." He said as he looked at her feet on his desk. "Get your feet off my desk." He said sternly. Olivia smiled and moved her feet off.

"So I was wondering if I could borrow your warm up book. The squad needs to get in shape. " She said as she flipped through his playbooks. He grabbed his warm up book from the shelf next to the desk and flipped open to a running warm up.

"Here, and don't be to hard." He said as he worried about her heart. He really wanted to get her tested.

"Thanks Luke!" She said as she got up to leave.

"It's Coach Scott at school." He said as the teenager ran out of his office. He shook his head and sat down at his desk.

Olivia ran into the gym and found her squad stretching. "Alright ladies, line up. We are going to do some suicides."

"Why?" A senior cheerleader asked.

"Because I want to win on Saturday and we need to be in shape.: Olivia said as she smiled.

"I think some of us are already in shape." Brittney said as she looked at Taylor.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked as all of the cheerleaders looked down.

"I slept with Ryder." Taylor smirked. "He's really good in bed. To bad you will never know. So sad." Olivia's eyes narrowed at the senior.

"Slut." Olivia said to Taylor.

"Prude."

"Whore."

"Hey I might be one, but at least my parents actually wanted me." Taylor said as she crossed her arms. This was the last straw Olivia tackled Taylor to the ground and they both started throwing punches at each other. Leah and Callie tried to grab Olivia but they got brought down into the mess. Soon every cheerleader on varsity was on the floor fighting with each other. Principal Turner and the assistant principal walked into the gym with a new student.

"And this is the gym. The cheerleaders are in here practicing for a competition." He said as he turned the corner and saw the whole team fighting. He ran over and broke up the fight. "Every single girl in this gym to my office. NOW!" He said sternly. He left the assistant principal and the new student. He walked with the 9 cheerleaders to his office. He met with Olivia while the rest waited outside his office.

"Miss Scott I have half a mind to tell you and your squad that you will be dropping out of the competition on Saturday." He said as he looked at the teenager.

"Principal Turner I understand you are mad but please don't do this. We have worked so hard for this. Please don't do this. We will accept any punishment just please don't take this away."

"You know Miss Scott, you reminded me a lot of Brooke Davis. She was very dedicated to her squad as well." He said as stood up. "I have come to my conclusion. You and the entire squad will be in detention today. I am letting the squad off easy this time, if I find any cheerleader fighting they will be suspended for a whole week."

"Thank you Mr. Turner. I promise you will not see the girls fighting again." Olivia said as she stood up. She walked to the door.

"Oh and Miss Scott, I have decided to find a coach for the squad. We haven't had one since Brooke Davis was here but now that this has happened you will be getting one by tomorrow afternoon. Also cheer practice is canceled today. Have a nice day." He said as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Mr. Turner." She said as she closed the door behind her. She looked at her team who were all holding detention slips.

"So?" Leah asked hoping they weren't going to be suspended.

"We got off really easy but if he catches another fight between any cheerleader the said cheerleader will be suspended for a whole week." Olivia said as Jessica handed her the detention slip. She then turned to Taylor, "Oh and Taylor you're off the team."

"But the competition is just a couple days away. Olivia I really need this. I want to be able to get a cheer in college." Taylor pleaded as the girls walked back to the gym to grab their stuff.

"That sucks. Maybe you will think about that next time. Oh wait there won't be a next time." Olivia said as the rest of the cheerleaders followed her. The whole squad was mad at what Taylor had said.

"Hey Via, I'm sorry. Taylor can just be a bitch some times." Lauren said. She was Taylor's best friend. It also seemed like Lauren was her only friend. "Taylor really needs this. She can't go to college without a scholarship."

"You know what, fine." Olivia said as she grabbed her backpack. "In detention we will vote on if she stays or not." She walked away from her squad. The bell rang and Olivia walked to her brother's office. She smiled at him as she walked in.

"Hey how was the running?" He asked ad he watched his sister sit down.

"Fine." She said as opened the lunch Nathan packed. She saw a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, carrots, a cookie, and a water bottle. She started eating and could feel her brother starring at her. "What?"

"You have some blood under your nose." He said as he got up to see his sister's face. He lightly grabbed her chin and tilted it up to see how bad it was. "What happened Olivia?" He asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Its just stress." She said as she pulled her face away. "Can we just eat like normal."

"Fine brat." He said as he walked back to his chair. He typically called her that when she made him mad. He sat down and started eating his food. They sat in silence until he remembered that she was getting her test handed back today. "Hey so how was the test? How did you do?" He asked eagerly.

"I got a 100." She said softly.

"That's great kid. I'm really proud." He said as he smiled at her. She looked around her and saw a familiar figure at his door. "Whitey! Come on in!" He said with a big smile on his face. Whitey walked in and sat down next to Olivia. She smiled at them and got up.

"Bye Luke." She said as the bell rang. Olivia walked to meet up with her friends. They all went about their days. School was almost over when Principal Turner came on the intercom.

"Students, I hope everyone had a great day here at Tree Hill High. I have a few announcements. If you can make it this weekend your Raven cheerleaders will be having a competition in Charlotte. There will also be a baseball tournament in the same area. I know I have told you this many times but this is the last day to sign up for the bus. The last announcement, any student that has detention will not be meeting in Mr. Harris' classroom they will be meeting in the gym. Mr. Harris had an issue come up and Coach Scott has generously offered to take over. I hope everyone has a great rest of their day." Olivia looked over at Callie and Jessica. They all had wide eyes. The bell rang and the girls walked together into the gym. They met up with the other cheerleaders. They all sat down together and watched as the boys ran out of their practice. Coach Scott walked out shortly after them and looked at the cheerleaders in the bleachers. He shook his head and went about his practice. Olivia was passing around pieces of paper.

"Okay ladies, write in or out on the sheets. Which ever has the most is the decision. Taylor you will not be participating in this." Olivia said quietly. The girls all started to write down their choice. Olivia looked at the piece of paper and took a deep breath. She wrote down her answer and put it in the pile. The last one was put in. Olivia grabbed them all and started counting. She looked up and smiled. "Taylor you are…" She paused and looked at the girls. "In." Taylor was about to cry. "But it's not going to be easy."

"Thank you so much girls and Olivia I'm sorry." Taylor said.

"No problem." Olivia said with a smile. The girls turned to sit in silence. Lucas walked up and stood in front of the squad.

"Fighting. Really ladies." He said and then looked at his own team. He looked back at the girls and shook his head. "You ladies are supposed to be a team. You better be glad I am not your coach." He turned to the court and saw his players doing suicide. He grabbed the detention slips that were on the bleachers and started to sign them. He put them in the folder and looked back at the girls. "For the next hour do not talk. You all know the rules." He turned around and had his back facing the girls. Most girls found Coach Scott really cute. They all started to giggle and Lucas shook his head. The girls turned to Olivia and they smiled at her. The hour went by slowly. Once it finished Olivia waited in the bleachers for Lucas to dismiss the team. He finally did and he looked over at his sister. She had her headphones in and was reading a book. She looked up and saw Lucas leave the gym. She continued to read. She knew that he had to turn in the detention slips and grab his things from his office. Lucas walked back into the gym and motion to his sister to pack up. She packed up her stuff and walked to her brother. She took out her earphones and smiled at him.

"So where am I suppose to sleep anyways?" She asked as they walked to the door.

"In a room?" He said a little confused.

"But Sawyer is in my old room that used to be your old room."

"Olivia, do you really think I wouldn't keep a place in my house for you to live in?"

"Yeah…" She said as her brother rolled his eyes.

"Wow." He said as he opened the door for his sister. "So Peyton and I have a little surprise for you." He said as he got in on his side. He started driving. He looked over and saw that his sister was still reading the book from the gym. "What's with the book?"

"The new English teacher changed a lot of the dates for the readings. Instead of this of reading this at the end of the semester and having a final over it, we are reading it now." Olivia shrugged. She wasn't paying attention to where they were going.

"So listen, Peyton and I moved. My mom's old house was just to small for the four of us." He started. When Olivia heard him say the four of us her head popped up.

"Where did you move to?" She asked as they came to a stop in front of the new house. It wasn't actually a new place to be. It was 901 Market St., Tree Hill, NC. Peyton's old house. "When did this all happen?" She asked as they got out of the car.

"We bought the place right before Sawyer was born. We were going to move in right after she born but having a newborn took a lot out of us." He said as they walked to the front door. "Remember how we have stayed at Nathan's a lot lately?"

"Yeah."

"That's because we were working on getting everything unpacked here. The night you and Nathan came over for dinner was our last night in that house. We still own it but it's going to we are going to start renting it out to college students." He opened the door for her and they walked in. The house was completely set up. Olivia was walking through the house amazed that they had moved. "Oh and Olivia, there one more thing." He said as he motioned for her to follow him. They walked down a very familiar hallway and into a bedroom that was now a peach color. "This was Peyton's room, now it's yours." Olivia smiled as she set her stuff down on the bed. She looked around and finally felt at home.

 **Hope y'all like the story! Honestly the whole moving thing just came to me. Idk why or how but hope y'all like it! Anyways shout out to breathbookslove! Thanks so much for everything. You make writing fun! Oh and next chapter is going to be a good one I think. Olivia will be dealing with telling Lucas about the test and the fact that Nathan didn't say goodbye. –m** **J**


	37. Chapter 37

Olivia looked around her new room. It was completely her's. Peyton and Lucas had unpacked all of her things. They got her a new bed that was round. It had a white comforter and pink sheets on it. She went to her closet and found a note from Peyton. It said that she wanted her to have some of her records. Olivia smiled and picked out the album Veneer. She put it on Heartbeats and sat on her bed and listened to the song. Peyton walked into the room and smiled.

"You know I sent this song to Lucas a couple years ago when he was Nathan's coach." She said as she sat on her sister-in-law's bed.

"Yeah, I remember. I was like 8 I think." Olivia said as she looked at Peyton. "Thanks for the room. I love it."

"No problem girlfriend." Peyton got up to leave. She turned around, "By the way you can decorate this however you want."

"Thanks." Olivia said and the quickly got up, "Can I go out with the squad tonight? We need to catch up and bond." She lied. They were planning on meeting up with the basketball and baseball boys.

"I have to check with your dad." Peyton said then her eyes got big. "I mean Lucas." She walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Lucas was sitting there reading over some of his papers. Peyton sighed very loudly causing Lucas to smirk and look up.

"Yes Mrs. Scott?" He said as he put his papers down.

"I just called you dad to Olivia. She asked if she could go out and I said I would have to check with her dad, meaning you." She said as she shook her head.

"Peyton it's because you have known her since she was literally born. It was an accident." He said as he smiled at her. "I would love for Olivia to see me more as a father figure. You know someone that she actually respects. I love that we are siblings but she doesn't respect me like she does you, Nathan or even Hales. Maybe the room and her living here will change that."

"Luke she will come around." Peyton said as she stood up to make dinner.

"She asked to go out? She was in detention today. Did she tell you that?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Um no. Why was she in detention?" She asked with a little anger in her voice. She was mad that Olivia went to her knowing that Lucas would say no.

"She got in a fight. She had a bloody nose during our lunch but she tried to blow it off." He said as he went back to reading.

"A fight. Lucas Eugene Scott! Why are you blowing this off?" She said facing her husband and tapping her foot waiting for an answer.

"Peyton Elizabeth Scott." He mocked with a smile. "It was a fight in the cheer squad. It was between Olivia and Taylor Johnson. I don't know what happened and I told her that at dinner she is going to have to explain but I'm sure there is a really good reason behind it. She knows that if she gets into fight like we did in high school she will be grounded." He said as he started to act serious. Peyton sat down at the table and looked at her husband.

"Actually Luke, the school called me today asking if I was interesting in being the new cheer coach. They said I have until tomorrow morning to decide. They also called Haley because we are both in the booster club. What do you think I should do?" She asked as she smiled.

"Mrs. Coach Scott." He said as he smiled at her. "I like the sound of that. I think it is a great idea."

"Then I'll do it. I think it will be amazing to get to see you at your little practices. Acting like you're Whitey." She said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess. He actually came and talked to me today." He said with a smile. "He wanted to know how all of the Scotts were doing." He got up from the table when he heard Sawyer crying. He went into her room and sat down and rocked her. He finally had her calm and she went back to sleep. Lucas walked back into the kitchen and helped Peyton set the table. Peyton called for Olivia to come join them. Olivia grabbed her math test from her backpack and walked downstairs to the dining room. She had the test folded into a square. They all sat down and started to eat. Peyton had made mac and cheese with broccoli, and chicken nuggets. Lucas looked up from his cup and saw that Olivia was actually eating the broccoli.

"So Olivia how was school?" Peyton asked waiting to hear about the fight.

"Um, school was fine. I had detention today and I need one of you to sign this." Olivia answered quietly. She pulled out her test and then coughed through the next words, "and go to a teacher conference tomorrow morning." Both adults dropped their forks and looked at the teenager who was still looking down. She could feel the intensive stares. Lucas was the first to break the silence. He was angry.

"Excuse me?" He said as Olivia finally looked up at him.

"I'm failing Calculus." She said quietly. Lucas grabbed the test out of her hands and opened it.

"A 32? Are you serious?" He asked looking at his sister then at his wife.

"I thought it was a 69." Peyton said not realizing it was a different class. Olivia sunk in her seat and looked at her brother. She saw the anger in his eyes.

"What's a 69? And why wasn't I told about this?" He asked looking at both girls. Olivia looked over at Peyton who motioned for her to tell everything to him.

"On the last history test I got a 69. It was just a hard test. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but now I am doing fine in that class. My math class on the other hand not so much." Olivia said as she looked at Lucas who was looking over the test.

"Olivia I am really disappointed. We will both be at that meeting tomorrow morning. We are going to figure out why the hell you are failing." He said as he shook his head. "I'll have to call Nate about this after dinner."

"Olivia, I think it is best if you stay in tonight." Peyton said as she looked at the teenager crossed her arms.

"Do not cross your arms at my table. You dug this hole for yourself. You are already in a lot of trouble and haven't even said why you started the fight." Lucas said sternly looking at the teenager who changed from pouty to anger.

"I started the fight? I STARTED THE FIGHT! Are you freaking kidding me? Who the hell said I started the fight?" Olivia demanded.

"Do not talk like that to your brother." Peyton said as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Okay you have two choices young lady. Either you tell us what happened calmly or you can go to your room for the rest of the night." Lucas said as the teenager played with her food. "Oh and sit up and stop playing with your food." He finished and looked at his food and started eating again. No one was talking until Olivia finally broke the silence.

"Who said I started the fight?" She asked and looked at her brother.

"I don't think it really matters but Taylor." He said calmly.

"Yeah of course it was that skanky ass whore." Olivia quickly said without thinking. Lucas pointed towards the door.

"Go." He said calmly. He was trying very hard not to lose his temper. Olivia pushed her food away from her and then got up. She started walking out of the room and turned back around.

"Did she even tell you what she said?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"No she didn't." He said as he turned his body to face his little sister. "Care to let us in?"

"She slept with Ryder. That's what started it. I then called her a whore and slut and she then said at least my par-" Olivia wiped her eyes and looked at the floor. "She said that at least her parents actually wanted her." She left the two adults and went to the stairs. She walked to her roomed and closed the door. She then quietly walked to the stairs to listen to her brother and sister-in-law.

"Luke I think you need to talk to her. She probably doesn't feel wanted. She basically gets pushed from house to house. She is on a schedule. She has no say in where she lives or what she does." Peyton said as she looked at the plate that Olivia had pushed forward. "Wow she actually ate everything on the plate."

"You're right I need to talk to her. I just don't want her to hate me and not want to live here. I really enjoy being able to see her grow up." He said as he stood up to help his wife with the dishes. Olivia could still here them talking.

"I can do the dishes. You go talk to Olivia." Peyton said as she grabbed the plates from him and kissed his cheek. "Luke keep your cool and be nice."

"I will." He said as he moved towards the stairs. He saw in the corner of his eyes a figure run up the stairs. He smiled and knew that Olivia had been listening the whole time. He walked up the stairs and knocked of his little sister's door.

"Come in." Olivia said as she sat at the new desk in her new room. Lucas walked in and looked around. He smiled as it brought back memories. He sat down on his sister's bed and looked at her.

"Doing some homework?" He asked.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out these math problems." She said as she put down her pencil and looked at her brother. "Luke, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much drama at dinner."

"Little Miss it's okay. I'm not mad that you got detention today. I probably would have reacted the same way if someone did that to me. I'm mad about the grades. I'm not mad that you are failing. We can help you with that. I'm mad that you lied to me, Peyton, Haley and Nate. We all thought you had all A's." He said as he stood up and looked at the teenager's homework.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are. I still have to call Nate about this though. He needs to know and he is probably going to want to talk to you." He said as he pulled out his phone and began to leave her room. He turned back around. "Olivia you're grounded but Peyton and I have decided instead of not letting you go out, you will remain grounded until you have done enough chores or favors to meet a required point goal. Peyton is making a list downstairs."

"Yes sir." She said as she looked at her brother. She watched him smile and then start to leave again. "Hey Luke, I don't think Nathan is going to want to talk to me. I was rude to him this morning and he left without saying goodbye."

"Nathan wouldn't be petty like that. He is not going to just ignore you." He said as he called Nathan. Nathan picked up and Lucas walked into the hall.

"Hey little brother. How is the trip?" Lucas asked as he walked down the hall.

"It's good. I will actually be coming home late tonight instead of tomorrow morning." Nathan said as he was sitting down for dinner before heading back from Savannah.

"That's great because Peyton and I are meeting with Olivia's math teacher in the morning. Would you like to join us?"

"Why are you having a meeting with the teacher?"

"Olivia is failing the class. She got a 32 on the test she took on Monday."

"Wow. She told me she was passing all of her classes. Yeah I'll be there." Nathan said as he rubbed his neck. "Hey how does Olivia like the house?"

"She likes it. Do you want to talk to her? I think you should." He asked as he made his way back to his sister's room.

"No, I'll call her later or just text her. Gotta go." Nathan lied and quickly hung up. Lucas walked into his sister's room and saw that she was in her closet.

"Are you going somewhere?" He asked.

"Can I please go out tonight with the cheer team. I'll keep my phone on me, I'll be home an hour before curfew and…" Olivia took a deep breath, "I'll even let you drop me off."

"Wow am I that embarrassing?" He joked. "Fine, but it's because you girls need to have a stronger bond and that's it. Let me grab my coat and keys." Olivia hugged her brother and they walked out to his car. They got into the car and he turned to her. "Where to?"

"The river court." She said as she put her seatbelt on. Lucas smirked and drove her to the river court. When he pulled up he saw the whole cheer team, the baseball team, the basketball team and most of the football team. "Wow Olivia, so much more team bonding. See you later." He said as she got out of the car.

"Love ya big brother." She said as she walked away. She smiled at her friends and they all greeted her.

All of the athletes were having a great time until a loner kid showed up. Olivia, Ava, and Jessica were all practicing their cheer moves when they saw the kid walk up. It was a very old familiar face. It was their childhood best friend. A couple boys walked up to the kid and told him to get lost.

"I thought everyone from school was invited to this. Besides, a friend invited me here." Travis said as he looked at the three cheerleaders.

"Oh really?" James a football player said as he grabbed the guy by the shirt. "Prove it!" He said as he dragged the guy other to the girls. "Ladies, do you know this loser?" He asked.

"Um, yeah he goes to Tree Hill." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Uh I think he's my neighbor." Ava laughed. James then turned to Olivia. She and Travis had been friends since they were in diapers. She looked at him and then looked at her friends. They were waiting to hear what she was going to say.

"Uh no I don't think so. He is probably just crushing on us." Olivia said then saw Travis' face turn white. James smirked and looked at Travis.

"So kid thanks for coming. We needed something to hit." James said as he dragged the student over to his friends. The girls all turned to each other and their faces looked horrible.

"We are literally the worst people ever." Ava said as she sat down on the ground. The other two agreed and looked over and saw their old friend getting beaten up. Olivia looked at her phone and sighed. She had only been there for 20 minutes and she was ready to go.

"Jess, can you take me home?" Olivia asked as her friends stood up. Travis watched them leave.

"I feel like the worst person in the world." Ava said as she sighed.

"Me two." Olivia said as she looked out the window.

"Me three. We literally handed him over to the worst guys in school." Jessica said as she drove her car. Jessica was keeping her eyes on the road and looked in her rear view mirror and saw Ava wipe her eyes. Olivia turned the radio on and Highway to Hell was on. Ava smiled because she agreed with the song. Jessica pulled up to Olivia's new house and Olivia got out.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Let's try to find Travis tomorrow morning." She said as she walked away from the car. Her friends waved by and drove away. Olivia walked to the door and opened it. Lucas and Peyton were in the living room watching TV. Olivia had tears on her face but she quickly wiped them away.

"Hey you're home really early. I just got back from dropping you off." Lucas joked. He didn't turn to face her; he kept his eyes on the TV.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to my room. Night." She said as she walked up the stairs and down the hall. She went into her room and laid on her bed. She started to cry. Olivia got off her bed and got ready to go to sleep. She got back into her bed and started to fall asleep. It was difficult for her because it was the first night in a new house. Lucas and Peyton finished their TV show.

"I'm going to go check on Olivia. It's only 7:15 and she is already in bed." Lucas said as he kissed his wife cheek. She smiled at him as he went upstairs. He walked into her room and saw that she was curled into a ball. She only laid like this when she was upset. Lucas smiled as he sat down on her bed. Olivia rolled over and looked up at him. Neither sibling said a word the entire time. The silence was perfect for them. They were making a very strong bond just by being with each other. She rested her head on his leg and fell asleep to him playing with her hair.

 **Please review and hope y'all like it! –M** **J**


	38. Chapter 38

Olivia woke up with a smile. She looked around her room. She felt at home. She had never felt at home when she stayed with Lucas. She either slept in Lucas' old bed or on the couch. Now she was in a room that completely hers. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room. She closed the door and smiled again. She had never had her own bathroom. When Nathan and Olivia were living with their parents they shared a bathroom. When she moved in with Nathan she shared a bathroom with him again. Then when she went to college with her brothers she shared a bathroom with everyone. Now when she is at Nathan's house she shares a bathroom with Jamie. She looked around and the bathroom was clean. Her brothers are really messy in the bathroom and when it comes to Jamie the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. She turned on her music and hopped into the shower. She finished in the shower and got out. She put a towel on her head and wrapped another one around her body. She walked out of the bathroom and steam followed her. She walked to her closet and saw a couple new outfits that Peyton had bought her. She picked out a yellow shirt that had Albert Einstein sticking his tongue out and the word scientist on it. She grabbed a pair of ripped skinny jeans and her yellow converse. She walked to her bathroom and was satisfied with her choice. She started to blow dry her hair and then gave up. She bent over and gathered all her hair and put it in a messy bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She walked to her bags and grabbed her make up. She went back to the bathroom and started doing her makeup. She decided on a soft brown eye shadow and black eyeliner. She finished her look off with mascara and a soft pink lipstick. She walked out of her backpack and saw that it was just now 7:00. Their meeting with the teacher was at 8:00 and school didn't start until 8:45. She grabbed her backpack and started to pack it. The last thing she put in her backpack was her binder that has a picture of her and her best friends on it. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She could hear her family moving around in the kitchen. She walked in and saw Peyton making breakfast.

"Hey girlie! Sleep well?" She asked as she smiled at the teenager.

"Um, alright." Olivia answered as she set down her backpack. She heard Lucas' voice and another familiar voice. She turned to walk into the next room and saw Nathan. "Nate?" She said in disbelief.

"Hey shorty!" He said as he smiled at his sister. She ran up to hug him. She had never gone a day without talking to him. "It's great to see you."

"You too." She said as she walked back into the kitchen. She grabbed her plate and then went into the living room. Peyton and Lucas always let her watch TV before school if she gets up on her own. At Nathan and Haley's there is no TV in the morning so she sleeps in really late. The boys walked past her while Lucas was giving Nathan a tour of the house. The walked up the stairs and Nathan turned to Lucas.

"How was Olivia last night?" Nathan asked. He felt like he was treating her like she was three when he asked how she was for just one night.

"She was great, other than her normal teenage drama self. Well actually, I let her go out with her the squad and she came back like five minutes after I got home." Lucas said as he showed him Sawyer's room.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as he leaned against the dresser.

"I didn't get a chance to ask. I walked up to her room and she was curled into a ball. So I just sat with her and stroked her hair. Neither one of us said anything. Have you had moments like that with her?"

"The moments where you actually get to be a brother. You don't have to be the adult. You get to be a kid and enjoy sibling bonding. Yeah we have had a couple moments like that."

The boys both smiled at each other. They heard Peyton call for them and they walked downstairs. They sat down at the kitchen table and Lucas looked in the living room and saw that Olivia was watching family guy on Netflix. "Olivia can you come eat at the table." He said over the annoying laugh of Peter Griffin.

"Yeah. Coming." She said as she paused her show. She grabbed her plate of food and walked to the table. Nathan was surprised that Lucas only had to ask once. Lucas seemed to be a lot better with Olivia then he was. The family enjoyed their breakfast and then everyone got into their separate cars. Olivia rode with Peyton because she loved the car. The two listen to the music and were enjoying life. Peyton parked the car and got something out of her trunk.

"Hey Olivia, I thought that this would finish off your outfit." She said as she handed Olivia a jacket that she would always wear.

"Thanks Peyton!" Olivia said as she put the jacket on. They walked to the spirit rock that had Ryder's name. Lucas and Nathan walked up to meet them. They all walked into the school and found their way to the Mrs. Pole's classroom. They sat down in the desk and started talking to the teacher.

"What can we do to help Olivia pass your class?" Lucas asked.

"Oh she will pass. Her test grades are low but they can improve, if she followed the instructions. It's because she doesn't show her work. She uses a calculator. I do allow students to use them, but only to check their answers. Olivia just uses the calculator." Mrs. Pole said as both her brothers turned and looked at her. "I am also concerned with her attitude in class. She has a comeback with almost everything I teach. This is actually the longest I have seen her quiet." Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I am so sorry that this had been a problem. I promise that will change." Nathan said looking at his sister. She sunk in her chair. The meeting was finally open. The Scotts all walked out of the room and Olivia started walking away from them. She wanted to find her friends, so that they could talk to Travis.

"Hold on Olivia." Lucas said as he grabbed his sister's arm. "Are you going to change your ways in class or are we going to have to do something about it?" He asked. Olivia looked at her brothers and then at her sister-in-law.

"I'll change." She said as she pulled her arm away. "Can I go now?" She asked. He nodded and they watched her walk away.

"So Nathan what do you have planned today? Gonna make it to practice?" Lucas asked as he turned to his brother.

"I'm picking up Haley and Jamie around noon. Yeah of course I'll be at practice!" Nathan said as he waved goodbye and walked away.

"So, Mrs. Coach Scott what will you be doing today?" He asked.

"I am going to be calling Brooke and asking her a question." She answered as she got out her phone. He kissed her cheek and walked towards his class.

"Hey B. Baker!" Peyton said when she heard Brooke's voice on the other end.

"Hey P. Scott! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering how you would like to co-coach the cheer team with me."

"Um- YES!" Brooke screamed into the phone. "When's the first practice?" She asked.

"Today at 3:00. When they get out of school." Peyton said as she laughed.

"See you then Peyton!"

Olivia looked in the normal locations and couldn't find her friends. She walked to the locker room and found Ava and Jessica there.

"Via, you need to sit down." Jessica said as she watched her friend's expression change. Olivia sat down and looked at her friends. "Ryder said that Travis looked really bad."

"Tim was on duty last night and he got a call to go to the River Court." Ava said as she looked down. "Travis is fine but he's not going to be in school for the rest of the week."

"We did that to him." Olivia said as she shook her hand. The girls all sat there. None of them talked. The bell rang and they went to class. The entire day all three girls remained silent. Olivia's teachers had never seen her so quiet in class. All she did was sit there and take notes. The girls met up and walked into practice together and saw the squad stretching. They turned the corner to set their bags down and saw Peyton and Brooke. Ava and Jessica turned to Olivia who had no idea that they were the new coaches. Olivia rolled her eyes and looked at the court where both her brothers were coaching. Olivia walked over to Brooke and smiled.

"Hey Brooke!" Olivia said as she gave her a hug. When Olivia was four she adored Brooke.

"Hey baby Scott!" Brooke said with a smile. Olivia walked away and joined her squad. The girls started stretching with the team. Lucas let the girls use half the court because

Ava smiled at her friend and whispered, "Your whole family is in the gym. We are only missing Haley, Jamie and Sawyer." She joked and then saw Haley walk in with Jamie and Sawyer. Olivia rolled her eyes and had the squad circle up. Haley sat down on the bleachers by Brooke and Peyton. She was holding Sawyer and Jamie ran over to his dad and uncle.

"Um, captain why is your entire family here?" Brittney asked as she laughed.

"I have no idea." Olivia said as she shook her head. Peyton and Brooke walked over to the circle and started talking to the girls.

"Alright ladies, we are going to practice tumbling today." Peyton said. The squad nodded and walked over to the mats and set them out. The girls started running on the mats and doing different flips. Peyton stopped them and had them go one at a time. Olivia was the last to go. She walked up to the mat. She did a couple running flips, and some back handsprings. The girls then started with the first person and went through the list two more times. Peyton and Brooke watched from the sideline and smiled. The squad was really good. Brooke walked up to the squad.

"Great work today ladies!" Brooke said as all the cheerleaders turned to her in aw. A lot of the cheerleaders looked up to her.

"Thanks Coach Brooke!" A couple girls said as they walked to grab their bags. The squad waved good-bye to the coaches and the captain and left the gym. Jessica and Ava were standing with Olivia talking.

"What are we going to do?" Ava asked.

"I don't know. He's not going to be at school and I highly doubt he is going to want to see us at his house." Jessica said as they walked towards the locker room.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she grabbed her backpack from her locker. "I gotta go. If you figure something out text me." She said as she walked out of the locker room and back into the gym. Jamie saw her come in and he ran over to her.

"OLLIE!" He yelled as he hugged her.

"Hey Jamie! Missed you buddy." She said as she walked with him over to her family. Lucas had ended practice and was now talking to Nathan. When the two kids walked up the men turned to them.

"We are having a family dinner tonight at our house." Lucas said as Jamie smiled really big. "Everyone is going to be there including Brooke and Julian."

"Cool." Olivia said, as she stood there ready to leave.

"Ready Olivia? We are going to go home and enjoy having Jamie and Haley back." Nathan said as he smiled at his sister.

"Um, I'm actually going to go home with Lucas and Peyton. Is that okay?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." Nathan said a little hurt.

"Thanks!" She said as she walked with Lucas out to his car. They drove to his house and Olivia got out. She was quiet the whole way. She walked up to her room and shut the door. She pulled out her homework and started working on it. She heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah. Come in." She said as she turned around. Lucas walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"You've been really quiet today. Abnormally quiet. Is everything okay?" He asked as he looked at sister.

"Uh, yeah-ish." She said a little unsure. She looked over at her kind and understanding brother. "Actually no."

"What's going on?" He asked as he leaned forward.

"Have you ever done something to someone that you wished you could take back?" She asked as she stood up and walked to her closet to look at her music.

"Yeah. When I was in high school. I would take back not telling Uncle Keith about Jules. But, I think everyone does things that they regret. I'm sure whatever it is you did, you didn't do something that can't be taken back." He said as he looked at her. He got up and walked into her closet. "What did you do?"

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said as she continued to look through her music.

"Olivia if it is something that can hurt you, I need to know." He said as he turned the teenager around to face him.

"No, it won't hurt me. What's going to hurt me is not doing my homework." She said as she smiled and Lucas put his hands in the air.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs if you need any help." He said as he walked out the door.

Olivia smiled and put her music on. She sat down at her desk and started working on her calculus homework. It had been about an hour and Haley wanted to help for dinner so they were coming at 5:30. She finally finished her math homework and pulled out her English homework. She had to write a paper about something that's important in life. She was having trouble thinking of an idea so she pulled up Netflix on her computer. She was watching a movie on half her screen and typing on the other when she heard a car pull up. She knew it was Haley, Nathan and Jamie. She could hear them talking downstairs. Jamie ran up the stairs and into Olivia's room. He hopped onto her bed with a smile.

"Hi Ollie, wanna go outside and shoot with me?" He asked.

"No. I'm doing my homework." She said as she typed on her computer and watched her show."

"No you aren't! You are watching Netflix!"

"And doing my homework." She said getting annoyed.

"No you aren't." He said getting louder.

"Jamie stop being annoying. I am doing my homework!" She said also getting louder.

"I'm telling!" He demanded as he walked out of his room and down to Nathan. "Dad!"

"Yes?" Nathan responded looking at his son who looked upset.

"Olivia is being mean! She won't go outside and play with me. She has to do homework." Jamie said as he looked at his parents.

"Bud, Olivia is in high school. She gets a lot of homework." Nathan said as he leaned down to be on his son's level.

"Yeah, but she's watching Netflix." He said as he walked away from his parents. He grabbed a basketball and went outside. Inside Lucas and Nathan were walking up the stairs to see what Olivia was actually doing. Both boys walked into her room and saw her sitting at her desk watching Netflix and typing.

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked.

"Homework and watching TV." She said not looking away from the screen. She was typing some ideas.

"Alright. Dinner will be ready soon." Nathan said as the boys left her room. Olivia put her feet in her chair and rested her chin on her knees. She looked at her phone and saw that Ava was calling she picked it up and the two talked about friendship. It made Olivia stop and think about why do you try so hard for bad friends and so little for good friends. She hung up with Ava and started to type about the importance of friendship. Julian appeared in Olivia's doorframe.

"Hey Via, dinner is ready." He said as the teenager smiled at him. He was the only adult that called her Via. She got up and walked with the adult down the stairs. Peyton and Haley made hamburgers and homemade french fries. Everyone sat down at the table and was having a good conversation. Olivia was thinking about what her and Ava were talking about on the phone. She looked around the table and thought about all the great relationships at the table.

"Did you hear about that poor kid who got beaten up last night?" Brooke said as she looked around the table.

"No, what happened!" Haley asked.

"Apparently a junior at Tree Hill got really badly beaten last night. His mother was in the café today talking about it. He didn't break anything but he had a lot of bruising." Brooke answer as all of the adults looked at Olivia.

"Did you hear about this at school today?" Nathan asked.

"Uh yeah, we were talking about it in study hall." Olivia said trying to blow it off.

"Did you know the kid? His last name is Long." Brooke said with her head a little tilted.

"No." Olivia answered coldly.

"Are you sure Shorty?" Nathan asked. Olivia glared at him and then looked over at Lucas.

"Can I go now?" She asked with a little sass.

"Uh, I would kind of like you to enjoy the family instead of being in your room." He answered. She sat there and the adults changed the conversation. Everyone was done eating now. Lucas looked over at his sister and she was resting her head on her hand. He shook his head and sternly said, "Clear the table and then you can go to your room." Olivia popped up with a smile and started clearing the table. She finished and then ran up to her room. She was finishing her homework when Nathan walked into her room.

"Ready?" He asked as he grabbed her backpack.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna stay here for a couple nights." She said quietly.

"Oh." He said just as quiet. "I guess I'll see you whenever." He set down her backpack and walked out of her room. He walked down the stairs. "Lets go." He said coldly. Haley looked at her husband.

"Nathan where's Olivia?" she asked.

"Probably being a bratty teenager." Jamie said still offended that she didn't want to hang out with him.

"Jamie Scott!" Haley said looking at her son. He apologized and then everyone turned to Nathan.

"She wants to stay here. Now lets go." He was still cold as he talked. Everyone said their goodbyes. Lucas closed the front door and turned to his wife.

"Nathan seemed really hurt that Olivia wanted to stay here." He said as he hugged his wife. "I'm hurt that she never stays with us." The couple moved to the couch to talk.

"Luke, one of you is always going to be hurt with who Olivia chooses. You have been hurt since Olivia chose to live with Nathan permanently when you all moved back from college. You two were really close and then your book took off and you had to be in New York a lot. Maybe she wants to get closer before she goes off to college." Peyton said as she smiled at him.

"I know, but I feel bad that she had deal with one of her brothers always being a little upset that she doesn't want to stay with that brother." He said as he sighed. Peyton kissed his cheek. "Nathan asked me something crazy today."

"Yeah?"

"He wants to know how I would feel if Olivia spent the night with Dan." He said as he scratched his chin.

"What did you say?" She asked a little concerned.

"I told him that we both had a chance to live with Dan as a teenager. I told him that I would be okay with it, but only for the night." He said as he looked behind him at the stairs. "I'm worried about Olivia. She asked me if I had ever done something I regretted. I told her yes and then asked why and she didn't answer."

"Lucas she is in high school. She needs to discover life on her own. She needs to ask questions without getting in trouble for things. Think about when we were in high school. We always asked questions." She smiled at her husband. "I like this though."

"Like what?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

"Having a family with you. Having Sawyer and Olivia. I love it." She smiled and cuddled up next to her husband.

"Yeah I do too." He said as he smiled and turned the TV on.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! What do you think about Olivia wanting to stay with Lucas for a while? Any suggestions please PM me! Anyways, enjoy! –M** **J**


	39. Chapter 39

Olivia has been living with Lucas and Peyton since Tuesday and it's now Friday. The squad and baseball players were going to be leaving right after their last class. Lucas was asked on Wednesday if he could step in and help coach the baseball games. He of course told them yes. Olivia woke up early and was excited for the competition. She had already packed her bag. The only thing she hadn't packed was her cheer uniform. She started looking around for the uniform. She was throwing clothes around her room. She searched everywhere in room and couldn't find it. Her room was completely destroyed. She walked out of her room and down the stairs and started knocking on Lucas and Peyton's door. A very tired Lucas opened the door. He was in boxers and his hair was a mess. He had his eyes squinted and looked down at his sister.

"Can I help you? It's 5 am." He said with a little bit of sternness in his voice.

"Where's my cheer uniform?" She asked quietly. She didn't know it was five in the morning.

"I took it to get dry cleaned. Like you asked and like Nathan and Haley do before every time you wear it. Now please go back to bed." He said as he pointed to the coat closet.

"K, thanks Luke." She said as she smiled and walked away. She opened the closet and grabbed her uniform. She ran back up to her room and put her uniform in her cheer bag. She could hear Sawyer crying a little bit and walked out of her room and into the room down at the beginning of the hall. She looked at Sawyer and smiled at her. She looked at the baby monitor and saw that the batteries were dead. She picked up Sawyer and nervously rocked her. Sawyer was still crying so Olivia carefully carried the baby out the door and down the stairs. She knocked on the door and Lucas opened it again.

"What?" He said with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and saw Olivia standing there holding Sawyer. He smiled at the sight of this.

"Your child was crying and she's loud." Olivia said handing Sawyer to him. She walked away and back up to her room. Lucas walked into his room with Sawyer in his arms. He sat down on his bed and Peyton sat up.

"Did you just go get Sawyer out of her crib?" She asked as she looked at Lucas who was admiring his child in his arms.

"Um, no. Actually Olivia brought her to us." Lucas said with a smile.

"Olivia Scott? Olivia Faith Scott carried a baby?" She said completely shocked.

He laughed, "Yeah." He handed her the baby and then walked to his computer to write. He finished writing and went to look at her emails. There were a couple emails from parents asking about booster club and the next season with the Ravens. He started replying to the emails; by the time he was done it was about 6:30. He looked over at his wife who was feeding his daughter. "So what is Mrs. Scott making me for breakfast?" She smiled. She loved her last name.

"Oatmeal. I'm making yours with brown sugar, crumbled bacon, and maple syrup and for Olivia the normal strawberries and cream." She smiled as she got up and carried the baby out of the room and put her in her play center. She started making breakfast in the kitchen. She could hear the music booming through the house. Lucas walked in now dressed.

"I'm gonna go tell her to turn it down." He said as he walked up the stairs. Her door was wide open so he walked in. He saw her sitting in her closet. She was dressed in a Ravens cheer tank with her blue jacket and jeans. She smiled up at him and he walked in her closet. "Sweetie can you turn it down please."

"Sure Luke!" She said and then quickly turned it down.

"Thanks! Peyton is making oatmeal. She is making your favorite strawberries and cream." He said as he started walking out. "Oh, and eat at the table today."

"Yes sir." She said as he smiled. Olivia was a lot more obeying since she moved in. She seems calmer. Olivia got up and walked downstairs with her brother. They are breakfast and then they left for school.

"Hey Lukey…" Olivia said smiling.

"What do you want?" He answered. He knew that when she called him Lukey she wanted something.

"The Urban Decay Eyeshadow Vault."

"That sounds expensive. How much is this going to cost me?"

"Um…$250." She said very quietly.

"Olivia Scott! You just got a new makeup for Christmas. I would know. I spent 4 hours trying to find it. The answer is no. End of discussion." He was very stern. Olivia crossed her arms and he shook his head. Lucas pulled into his parking spot and both got out of their cars. Olivia hugged her brother and started walking away. She hadn't thought about Travis since the dinner. She met up with her friends and they were laughing and having a great time. The bell rang and the girls went to their classes. It was finally lunch and Olivia was searching her bag for her lunch and couldn't find it.

"Hey, I think I'm just going to go eat with Lucas. I don't have a lunch." She smiled at them and walked to her brother's office. When she got to his office he was sitting at his desk with a sandwich in one hand and a book in the other. Olivia walked in and he looked up.

"Hey baby sister." He said with a smile.

"I forgot to grab my lunch. Can I have some of yours?" She asked as she dropped her bag on the floor. He ripped his sandwich in half and handed it to her. She grabbed it and started eating it. He put down his book and started working on some papers. Olivia put her feet on his desk and started reading a book for English class. Lucas looked up from his papers at her feet.

"Get your feet off my desk." He said sternly. Olivia laughed a little and went back to her book. He put down his papers and looked at the teenager. "Olivia, I am serious. Get your feet off my desk." He was very stern and Olivia moved her feet down to the floor. "Thank you."

"Yeah okay." She said as she was reading her book. He went back to his paper work. Since Olivia had moved in with Lucas, they don't talk as much at school or when they have lunch because he is already up to date. The bell rang and Olivia got up and left. She had a report due in her next class and she was in such a rush that she left her backpack with the report in Lucas' office. Her class was on the other side of the school. She made it in just as the bell rang. The teacher had already started class when Olivia noticed she didn't have backpack. Olivia pulled out her phone to text Lucas to bring her the report but the teacher took her phone.

"You can have this back at the end of the school day." Mrs. Hamm said. She hated Olivia because Nathan was such a bad student. Ava saw that Olivia didn't have her backpack and secretly texted Lucas to bring it to their classroom. There was five minutes left in class where there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Hamm opened the door and it was Lucas. He handed her the backpack and then walked away. Mrs. Hamm absolutely loved Lucas. She walked the backpack to Olivia and she thanked the teacher. The class ended and everyone handed in their reports and walked out of the class. The last bell of the day rang. School was over and it was time to go to Charlotte.

Olivia walked into the gym and Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Coach Winters were standing in there gathering the students' bags. Olivia walked up to her brother.

"Hey Luke!" She said with a smile.

"It's Coach Scott at school." He said sternly. She laughed and joined her squad. Brittney looked at Olivia and smiled.

"Is your other hot brother going to be here?" Brittney asked while all the girls started to giggle.

"He hasn't missed a competition so yes I would believe so." Olivia smiled. "Guys, both of my brothers are happily married. I really don't think someone our age would be able to ruin it."

"We'll see." Taylor sarcastically said with a smirk on her face. Brooke walked over to the two girls.

"Ready ladies?" She said as she put an arm around Olivia. The squad followed Brooke out to the bus. Olivia was the last one to get on the bus. She walked on and saw Lucas in the drivers seat, Peyton and Brooke behind him and Coach Winters on the other side. She walked to the back of the bus where Ava, Jessica, and Callie were sitting. This was the first year that the cheer team decided to cheer for the baseball team and because of that the squad didn't know the boys that well. She sat down next to Ava and in front of her was a boy named Tyler. The bus was loaded and the Coach Scott pulled out and started to drive.

"So what did you bring?" Ava asked quietly.

"The normal. I raided Nathan's liquor cabinet last week and then Lucas' this morning before I asked him where my uniform was. What about you?" Olivia asked.

"Um, Tim caught me. So I didn't bring anything." Ava said. Both girls started laughing.

"You let Tim see you take it?" Jessica said through her laughter.

"Shut up!" Ava joked as she pushed her friend. The girls were laughing. Tyler turned around and sat on his knees.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to be talking about this on the bus? Anyone could hear you." He said looking at the cheerleaders. Tyler was really cute. He had dirty blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Maybe we wanted you to hear." Olivia smirked and then winked at him. Tyler smiled and turned around. Jessica's mouth was wide open. Ava started to laugh. Lucas watched the whole thing happen from the mirror above his head. He was smiling because he saw how happy his sister was. He pulled into the hotel and Coach Winters hopped out and helped the students grab their bags. Brooke and Peyton walked inside to check everyone in. There were 12 girls and 14 boys including coaches. The squad walked over to their coaches and they were handing out everyone's room cards. Olivia and Ava were in the same room and Jessica and Callie were in the room connected. The girls were all sitting on Olivia's bed when someone knocked at the door. Olivia looked at the door and walked to the door. She thought it was going to be the hottie from the bus. She opened it and it was Lucas. "Uhh what do you want?"

"Wow thanks." He said standing outside of the room. "I think I put my phone in your bag. Can I get it?" He asked walking into the room.

"Um." Olivia thought about the alcohol in her bag. "I'll get it!" She said as she went to her bag. His phone was in her backpack. She walked back to her brother and handed the phone to him. "K bye Lucas!"

"Olivia I'm not gonna say it again, it's Coach Scott this weekend." He said as the door was shut in his face. The girls went back to their movie and there was another knock on the door.

"It has to be Tyler!" Jessica said with a smile. Olivia got up and skipped over to the door. She opened it and her smile quickly faded. It was her other brother.

"Yes Nathan." Olivia said a little down that it wasn't Tyler.

"I just wanted to tell you that Haley, Jamie and I are here now. We are excited to see you preform tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to get dinner later? I know that you have fun cheer activities but we haven't seen each other since Tuesday at family dinner." Nathan said as he heard the cheerleaders inside giggling. He knew that Olivia's friend thought both him and Lucas were cute.

"Um, yeah that would be nice. I'll meet you in the lobby in 30 minutes. We have a practice at 8." She said with a smile.

"Okay wear something nice." He said as he walked away with a big smile. She closed the door and turned around to her friends.

"So you are ditching us now?" Callie asked. Then looked around and noticed that Leah wasn't in the room. "Who is Leah rooming with?"

"It's just for an hour or so. We are still gonna have fun." Olivia responded as she changed for dinner. "Um her last name is Jones so um, Taylor." She started to laugh. She put on a blue dress that she had brought just in case the girls went out. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. "Does this look okay?" She asked the girls.

"You look perfect Via." Ava smiled. Olivia grabbed her purse and walked down to the lobby to wait for Nathan, Haley and Jamie. She saw Nathan get off the elevator and he was wearing a pair of khakis, a blue shirt and a black tie. He saw Olivia and his face lit up. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Um, where are Jamie and Haley?" Olivia asked looking at her brother weirdly.

"They went to a mini putt putt place. I figured we could go out to eat, just the two of us like we used to do."

"Uh sure! That would be awesome!" She hugged her brother and then the two siblings walked out of the hotel together.

"Hey Olivia. I'm sorry for just leaving without saying goodbye on Monday. That wasn't fair of me."

"I don't blame you. I give you attitude all the time." She shrugged. Nathan half smiled and opened the door to the restaurant they were eating at. They got a table and were looking at the menu.

"Can I ask you something?" Nathan asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile.

"Are you staying with Lucas to hurt me, or are you honestly staying there just to be able to be with your other big brother?" He asked as he read over the menu.

"Um, I'm not staying there to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you. I haven't stayed with Lucas since I was in middle school or something. I guess I just missed him." She said as she picked out what she wanted to eat.

"I understand that. I have been pushing for you to go stay with him and when you do I got jealous. I'm sorry. " He said. The waiter came and took their order. Nathan looked across the table at his baby sister and smiled. This was the first time he actually saw the teenager in her. He normally saw the six-year-old girl that cried on his lap for hours after their mom left. "Hey your 17th birthday is coming up soon."

"Yeah like in July. What about it?" She said looking at her brother and then took a sip of her water.

"Well, are we going to continue our tradition?" He asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Going camping on my birthday weekend? Uh, yeah. We have gone every year since I turned seven. We did it the first year I lived with you and every year since. Just you and me. Even after you married Haley and had Jamie. It's like the best part of my summer." She said as the waiter set the food down. Nathan smiled when he heard his sister say this. He didn't know that it meant so much to her.

"Wow this is going to be hard to say. I was wondering if we could invite Lucas this year. I think it would be a nice time for all of us to bond as siblings. If you don't want him to I understand. It has always been just us." He said as he watched his sister struggle to cut her steak. She has always struggled to cut her food. He grabbed her plate and shook his head. He cut her steak and then gave her plate back to her.

"Um, I think that's a great idea. As long as it stays the same as it always is. You aren't my parent, just my brother." She said as she ate. He laughed and started to eat his food. The two siblings talked about the different things going on in their lives. They finished eating and Nathan paid. The two got up and started walking back to the hotel. "Hey Nate, I think I wanna stay with Lucas a little longer. I love living with you and Haley. I just want time with Lucas too." She looked down. Nathan looked at his little sister and grabbed her hand.

"Hey, I'm fine with that. You will always have a room with me, okay." He smiled at his sister. They walked into the hotel and she turned to him.

"Okay! Thanks Nate!" She said as she hugged her brother and ran off.

Olivia walked into the hotel room to find the entire squad waiting for her. They were all in their black sports bra and blue raven cheer shorts. She grabbed her stuff from the bag and changed. Her squad was all smiling like they were hiding something. "Okay what?" She asked.

"Tyler came to find you. We told him to meet you at the pool at 9." Leah said as she grabbed the cheer bag with everyone's pompoms in it. Olivia was smiling. All the girls walked down to the lobby and out to the pool. There was a little bit of room in there to practice. The girls ran through their dance without tumbling. The continued this for a while until a couple baseball players walked in. Olivia told the squad they can go do whatever they want. Most of the squad went their separate ways except for Olivia's main friends. Tyler was behind the group. He transferred to Tree Hill last week and he is still getting to know the guys. Olivia walked up to Tyler and he was trying to hide his smile.

"You don't have to be shy." She said as she smiled at him.

"You are just so pretty." He said as he looked up from the ground. He was at least a foot taller than her. They walked to join the rest of the high school students.

"Why thank you kind sir." She joked and then grabbed his hand and led him to the middle of the group.

"Hey so we thought we would invite you to our movie night." John a senior said to the cheerleaders. "We always watch Benchwarmers the first night of tournaments."

"Uh sure! Normally the basketball team does their own thing and we do ours." Jessica smiled at John.

"Cool! We can watch it in my room." Jared said as he looked at Tyler who shrugged. They were sharing the room. As the teenagers started to walk back inside both Coach Scotts approached them.

"Ladies curfew is in an hour." Peyton said as she left the girls to go find the other cheerleaders. Olivia and her friends laughed a little and then looked at Coach Scott. He was still trying to learn the names of the players.

"Um, John, Jared, Kyle, Austin, and uh Tyler?" He said looking at the boys.

"Yes." The boys said reassuring him.

"Coach Winters wants you guys in your room at 11. We will be checking rooms. You guys have practice tomorrow morning before the cheerleaders performance." He smiled then walked away. The teenagers walked to the elevator and went up to Jared's room. Tyler put his baseball bag in front of the door so that it would stay open. The teenagers all gathered around the TV. Some were sitting on the beds and the rest were on the ground. The movie started and everyone was laughing at the different parts. It was 10 and they could hear the cheer coaches walking down the hall checking on rooms. The girls got up to go back to their room. Tyler and Olivia were really starting to bond.

"Hey I'll walk you back to your room." Tyler said as he jumped up.

"Okay!" Olivia said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and the two were walking behind the rest of the girls.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date when we got back home?" He said nervously.

"I would love to!" She smiled and then looked down at the ground.

"I want to ask your dad first. I'm going to ask tomorrow morning at practice." He said as he looked at her. She made a weird face at the ground and then looked up at him. Her face was scrunched up a little bit. "I'm sure he will say yes. Nothing to worry about." Olivia didn't say anything. She didn't want to scare him away with the story about her dad and that she bounces from room to room between her brothers. They got to her door and he hugged her goodbye. She walked into the room and laid down on her bed. She looked over at Ava who was laying there.

"Sooooooo?" Ava said with a smile.

"He asked me on a date! But he wants to ask my dad first."

"He wants to ask Dan? You told him about Dan?"

"No. He thinks Lucas is my dad."

"And you told him he wasn't right? I mean if you were really going to consider one of your brothers as a parent figure it would be Nathan."

"Yeah, I just didn't want to scare him away. Oh my dad isn't actually here. No he's not coach Scott. My dad is Dan Scott used to be the town major. Oh and hey he murder his brother." Olivia was being sarcastic.

"Yeah I don't blame you for not wanting to say that. We should probably get some sleep." Ava said as she rolled over. Olivia rolled over and looked at her phone. She had two text messages, both from each brother. They both said goodnight and that they loved her. She smiled and then fell asleep.

 **Hope y'all like the chapter! Please review. I love reading the reviews you guys have given me. Thanks! –M** **J**


	40. Chapter 40

Tyler woke up when he heard a knock at their door. It was Lucas telling the boys to get moving. The two teenagers got dressed and grabbed their bags. Jared walked with his new teammate down the hall. "So Olivia Scott?"

"Yeah, she is really cool. I don't really know her though." Tyler said as he folded a note that he wrote Olivia and slipped it under her door.

"Well she is really cool. I have known her and her family for a while. I have lived down the road from Coach Scott since I was born. Olivia and I went to the same daycare. She is a great girl. I don't know much about you though." Jared said as he pushed the button on the elevator.

"Um, I moved to Tree Hill last Monday because my mom got a job there. We lived in Texas before this. I'm a junior. I'm thinking of trying out for the basketball team and I like to skate." Tyler replied as they both got on the elevator.

"Cool. Like I said I have lived in Tree Hill since I was born. I'm on the basketball team. I like to skate too. Maybe we can skate together some time."

"That would be cool." The boys got off the elevator and walked out of the hotel. They climbed onto the bus and waited for the rest of the players. They were joined shortly and Coach Winters passed out breakfast. Lucas drove the team to the field and they got out. Tyler was the last to get off and Lucas was behind him. "Hey Coach Scott can I ask you something?" He asked as he turned to face the adult.

"Sure. It's Tyler right?" Lucas said as he leaned against the bus.

"Yes sir, it's Tyler." He said as he cleared his throat. "I was wondering if I could take your daughter out on a date to Karen's Café when we get back to town tomorrow." Lucas looked at the teenager a little confused about who he was meaning as his daughter. He thought about it and then realized he was talking about Olivia.

"Um, I don't see why not. Can I ask you something?" He responded. He figured Olivia didn't mention her situation for a reason.

"Yes sir."

"Why did you ask me? Why didn't you just take her on a date?"

"I wasn't raised that way. I was raised that you ask the father before you take out the girl." Tyler said as he heard the coach blow his whistle. He ran off to join his new team. Lucas watched the boy and smiled. He already liked this kid.

Olivia and Ava woke up to their alarm. They didn't want to miss breakfast this time. The two got dressed in complete silence. Neither one was a morning person. Jessica and Callie walked into the room. They were in the classic Raven cheerleader shorts and tank. Olivia and Ava were dressed in the same thing. All four girls had slippers on. Olivia walked to the door and saw a note. She picked it up and smiled. It was from Tyler. They walked to the elevator and were joined by Leah and Brittney in the same outfit as them.

"Via you look rough. What happened last night?" Leah asked.

"Don't ever share a room with this girl. She is the loudest person when she can't sleep **.** She kept sighing all night." Ava joked.

"Yeah sorry about that. I don't know why I couldn't sleep. Probably just a new bed." Olivia said as they were in the elevator.

"Or maybe a new boy." Brittney smirked.

"Whatever." Olivia laughed. The elevator got to the lobby and the girls got off the elevator and walked to the breakfast area. The girls looked for the baseball players but they were already on their way to their morning practice.

"There's your family." Callie pointed out her family sitting at a table eating breakfast. Olivia smiled as she watched Jamie play with his food. "I'm guessing you taught him to play with his food?"

"Yeah. When I was younger and I didn't like something on my plate, I would play with it. Guess he picked up on it." Olivia responded as the girls got in the line.

"When you were younger? You still do it." Jessica joked. Brooke and Peyton were sitting at the table with Nathan and his family. They looked over and saw most of the cheerleaders standing in line to get food. Brooke got up and walked over to them with a huge smile.

"And how are the wonderful and cheerful Raven cheerleaders?" She said with a lot of energy. Brooke had always been a very cheerful person.

"Good." The girls said in unison.

"Okay well after breakfast we are going to do a run through. Do you know what cheer you will be doing?" Brooke asked looking at Olivia.

"Yeah we are doing the everybody in the stand cheer." Olivia answered with a huge yawn.

"Okay! Well we got the big table so you girls just join me and the Scotts once you get your food." Brooke smiled and walked away. Olivia was the last to get her food and once she got to the table all the chairs were taken.

"Olivia we can share a seat!" Leah said as she scooted over. Olivia smiled at her and sat down next to her. She looked at her brother who was reading the paper. Nathan looked down at his sister's plate of food. She had a cookie and five grapes on her plate. The cheerleaders were giggling.

"What?" Olivia said looking at her squad.

"You use to sleep with a night light and a stuffed animal named Mandy the Pandy." Brittney said as the girls giggled again. "So cute!" Olivia glared at her older brother who quickly got up to get more coffee.

"Don't be mad at him. It is super cute. You never talk about being a little kid." Callie said as she smiled. Nathan walked back over and looked at his sister. He smiled and set down a banana and a yogurt in front of her. The girls continued to eat and one by one left to go get ready for practice. Haley turned to Olivia and Ava and smiled.

"So girlies, what song are y'all dancing to." She asked.

"Work Bitch by Britney Spears." Olivia said as she opened the yogurt and started eating it.

"Is that song okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, it just can't say like the really bad words." Ava said as she waited for Olivia to finish eating. Jamie was ready to go enjoy the morning. Haley and Nathan promised him that they would go shopping for a new game for him. Olivia finished eating and the girls got up to leave.

"Hey Olivia, we are going to the mall do you need anything?" Nathan asked as he walked with the two teenagers.

"Um, actually yeah." Olivia said with a little smile. He looked at his sister. "There is a makeup set that I want. It is kind of expensive but I really want it. It is by urban decay."

"How much is expensive?" He asked looking at her.

"$250 but it is really nice and it is worth like $400 separate."

"Olivia that is a little much for just makeup."

"Oh. Okay." She looked down then thought about how Nathan said he was a little jealous of Lucas. "I can just ask Lucas. I'm sure he'll get it for me."

"I'll look. I'm not promising anything." He said as the elevator opened.

"Okay! Thanks big brother!" She smiled at him and then got into the elevator. The doors closed and Ava looked at her friend.

"Didn't Lucas tell you he wasn't going to buy that for you because it was a lot of money and you got makeup for Christmas."

"Yeah he did, but Nathan doesn't know that." Olivia smirked.

"That's wrong Olivia and you know it." Ava said as the two got off the elevator. They walked into their room and were getting ready for their run through. Olivia was painting an R on her cheekbone when they heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Ava said as she walked to the door and opened it. It was Tyler. "It's for you." Olivia came out of the bathroom in her Ravens cheer skirt and a black sports bra.

"Hi Tyler!" She said as she came outside in the hall.

"Hey Olivia. Your dad said yes! So when we get back tomorrow I was hoping to take you to Karen's Café. I tried it with my mom and I really liked it. Have you been?"

"Uh yeah. My sister in law and Brooke own it. I work there from time to time. That would be great though."

"Cool! I can't wait! Good luck today. Your dad invited me to sit with your family. He said I get to meet your brother Nathan." He smiled and walked to his room to change. Olivia walked back into her room and looked at Ava who was giggling.

"He probably thinks Nathan is like a kid. This is going to be so funny!" She laughed.

"Shut up Ava. I don't want to tell him about my real dad. Obviously Lucas went along with it." Olivia said as she sat on the bed.

"Well you are going to have to tell him soon. He will be wondering how the hell Lucas is 27 and has a 27 year old." Ava continued to laugh and fell off her bed. Olivia glared at her and then started laughing. They looked at the clock and they finished getting ready. They walked into the hallway and were joined by the rest of the team. They all got on the elevator and were thinking about the dance and the cheer in their heads. They got off the elevator and met up with Brooke and Peyton in the lobby. The gym that they were preforming in was right down the street so they all walked. They got to the gym and Brooke had the girls line up and practice. They were working on their dance and tumbling.

"Tyler I saved you a seat." Lucas said as he saw Tyler walk closer to him.

"Thanks Coach Scott." Tyler said as he shook hands with Lucas. He walked with him and they got to the rest of the Scott.

"Well this is Jamie, Haley and Nathan." Lucas said as he introduced Tyler to his family. "Guys this is Tyler. He's new in Tree Hill." Tyler smiled and then looked at Nathan then back at Lucas.

"Uh Coach can I talk to you." Tyler asked looking at his coach in the eyes.

"Sure." Lucas responded as the two walked away from the family.

"I'm really confused. If Nathan is Olivia's brother and you and him look about the same age…how is that possible? I thought Nathan was going to be like 6 or 7." Tyler asked looking back at over Lucas' shoulder at Nathan.

"Yeah I'm going to let Olivia explain that. Don't be mad at her. Nathan and I are her older brothers. We are kind of like her dads. Just ask her." Lucas said as he walked back to the family. The two sat down. Jamie was sitting next to Tyler and they started talking about sports.

The squad was warming up and stretching. Brooke and Peyton were helping the girls fix their bows. "Okay girlies, just be calm out there. You guys have been practicing and look really good." Brooke said with a smile.

"She's right. You girls look awesome." Peyton said as she motioned for the girls to huddle up. They all put their hands in the middle and yelled Ravens. The announcer called for the Ravens to come out. The girls ran out and were cheering and smiling. The girls lined up and started their cheer.

"Everyone in the stand let me hear you clap your hands." The girls cheered in unison and the crowd clapped. "Now that you got the beat let me hear you stomp your feet." The crowd then stomped their feet. "Now that you got the groove let me see your body move." The girls started moving side to side and into their dance routine layout. " Go Ravens Go.….Go Ravens Go!" The girls then dropped their pompoms and the music started. The started walking in place to the beat, and then the beginning started and they started dancing. The moves were dirty but still appropriate. The song was now on the verse and the girls started tumbling. There were four girls all running to the middle doing cartwheels, round off and back flips. The squad all lined up and did backflips down the line in a ripple. When they got to the last girl she landed her backflip then quickly did a front flip. The ripple then continued down the other way. The chorus came and the girls continued to dance. The song was almost over and the girls did a couple stunts then finished. The crowd stood up and cheered. The girls grabbed their pompoms and ran back behind stage.

"Girls that was great!" Olivia said as she hugged her teammates. They were the last group to present and the announcer invited all the teams back on the stage.

"We have seen a lot of great talent today, am I right folks?" The announcer said as the crowd started to clap. "I know that everyone put a lot of hard work into their performances but there is only one winner. 3rd place goes to the Pinkerton Pirates." Everyone clapped. "2nd place goes to the Bear Creek Warriors." Everyone clapped and then it got quiet. "And finally 1st place goes to the Tree Hill Ravens!" The girls stood up and were jumping up and down. They hadn't won anything since Brooke was captain. "And the last award for most original chorography goes to Olivia Scott from the Tree Hill Ravens." Olivia smiled and walked up to get her award. The competition ended and the cheerleaders all headed back to the hotel. At the hotel Peyton and Brooke were letting cheerleaders leave with their parents. The girls whose families didn't show up would be staying the night and cheering in both games. Olivia was sitting in the lobby waiting to see her family. Nathan and Haley walked into the hotel and Olivia popped up and ran to her brother.

"Hey shorty! You did great! I'm so proud!" Nathan said as he hugged his sister.

"Thanks Nate!" She said as she then hugged Haley. "Thanks for coming!"

"No problem. We will always be here for everything in your life." Haley said as she hugged her sister in law. "We are going to stay the night because Jamie is really interested in baseball. Your friend Tyler was explaining it to him before the competition started."

"Oh that's cool." Olivia said then looked around. "Where is Jamie?"

"Lucas was walking with Tyler and talking sports and Jamie wanted to talk sports with them too." Haley answered with a smile.

"So how many cheerleaders are staying?" Nathan asked.

"Um, well me and five others. Ava, Leah, Jessica, Brittney, and Taylor. They are in my room watching a movie. I was hoping Jamie could come join us and watch a movie?" Olivia said as she watched the last cheerleader leave.

"Okay that's fine." He said as Jamie ran up and hugged Olivia.

"Good job Ollie! You did good."

"Thanks buddy!" She said as she hugged him. Lucas and Tyler walked up to join the rest of the group.

"You did great baby sister." Lucas said as he hugged Olivia.

"Thanks Luke!" She hugged him and then looked over at Tyler. "Hey Tyler, can we talk?"

"Sure." Tyler said as he walked away with Olivia. The two sat down on the chairs.

"Um, I guess I need to explain my 'dad' to you." She said looking at him then down at the ground.

"Not if you don't want to. Coach Scott said all I really needed to know is that they are your brothers but they are like your dads. When you're ready to talk about it, we can talk." He said with a smile. She smiled at him and then the two stood up. "Maybe we can talk about it on our date?"

"Sure, so anyway what number should I be cheering for tonight?" She asked him as they walked together. Jamie ran up to them and joined the teenagers.

"Three." He said and she smirked. They were holding hands as they walked to elevator. Lucas and Nathan watched their sister then turned to each other.

"Do you think she is ready to date again? I feel like she just got over Ryder." Lucas said, as he looked at his little brother.

"Probably, but if we step in she will just get mad at us and say we are being over protective." Nathan said as he sat down in a chair. Lucas sat down next in a chair next to Nathan. They guys watched Haley, Brooke and Peyton walk to the elevator. They were going upstairs to catch up.

"Haha yeah. All we can do is be there for her. I'm pretty sure Tyler is 10 times better than Ryder anyways. He actually shook my hand and talked to Jamie. He also asked to go on a date with Olivia, Ryder just took Olivia out without asking." Lucas said and then smirked. "You know Tyler thought you were going to be a kid."

"Really why?" Nathan said as he laughed.

"He thought I was Olivia's dad. I could see why though. He's new at the school and for the last week he had probably seen me drop her off and take her home. Plus we got the same last name thing going for us." Lucas said as he laughed. He looked at Nathan who was cracking up.

"He thought you were in your late 30s." Nathan said as he wiped his eyes. He was laughing so hard that he made himself cry.

"Shut up." Lucas said as he crossed his arms.

Tyler walked down the hall holding Olivia's hand and answering all of Jamie's questions about baseball. They got to Olivia's room and he hugged her and walked away. Jamie opened the door and Ava smiled when he walked in. All of Olivia's friends loved Jamie. Almost all of them had known him since he was born.

"Hey Jamie!" The girls said as he sat down on Olivia's bed. He knew it was hers because it had her blanket on it. He smiled at them.

"Hi! You all did great." He said as the girls all smiled. The girls quickly went back to their movie. Olivia sat down on her bed and they started to watch the movie. It was 3 and the game wasn't until 7. The movie finished and all the girls were asleep. Jamie got up and left the room. His dad and uncle were in the hallway.

"Hey Jimmy Jam, what are the cheerleaders up to?" Nathan asked as Jamie walked up and joined them.

"They are all crashed." He said as Nathan opened their door.

"Figured. They worked really hard for that first place today." Lucas said as he walked into the room with his brother and nephew. Haley, Brooke and Peyton were in there talking about when they were in high school. Peyton smiled at her husband.

"Brooke and I are going to be taking the girls out for dinner before the game if you would like to join us." She said as Lucas frowned.

"I actually have to be at the field with the team at 5:45." Lucas said as he got up and kissed her forehead. It was 5:15. He walked out of the room. Peyton looked at Haley and Nathan.

"Would you three like to join us? We are going to take them to a buffet so they can get whatever they want." She offered and Jamie smiled.

"Yes we do!" Jamie answered for his parents. Nathan and Haley laughed and they nodded.

"Okay great!" Brooke said as she smiled. "Now all we have to do is round up the girls. They should have all moved into either Olivia and Ava's room or Jessica and Callie's. Which is room 713 and 715."

"Oh they are." Jamie laughed as he sat down to put his shoes on. "They are all asleep."

"Before you go wake them up, shouldn't you have some sort of game plan?" Nathan said looking at the two new coaches. "You don't have a bus to get them to the game and neither of you drove. Lucky for you Haley and I took separate cars. Peyton you can take my car with the cheerleaders in it."

"Thanks Nate. Good thing you're here. We didn't really have time to plan for this. We just started this week." Peyton said with a smile. Brooke walked to the cheerleaders' room and knocked on the door. Leah came to open it and smiled.

"We are going out for dinner. All of you are going to ride with Peyton to dinner and the game." Brooke said as the cheerleaders were lying all over the room. They started to get up and fix themselves. One by one the girls walked out of the room and to the elevator. They all piled into the car and since it was her brother's car Olivia was in the front seat. They drove to the restaurant and ate. By the time they had finished they had 20 minutes to get to the game. They all got back into the car and drove to the game. When they got there they were all really excited. The boys were in white pants with blue jerseys. The girls sat in the bleachers and cheered from there. The game had started and Olivia watched Tyler pitch. He was really good at it. He stroke out the first three batters and it was their turn to bat. The Ravens baseball team was really good. The game ended and they won 9 to 2. The cheerleaders headed back to the hotel with Peyton. When they got there she told them that they needed to stay in their room since it was already late. The girls all gather around the TV. Taylor walked to the bathrooms and gathered up all the cups. She then walked to Olivia's bag and grabbed the bottles of alcohol.

"Okay the game is Never have I ever." She said as she handed out the cups. "I'll start. Never have I ever stolen alcohol from my brother's liquor cabinet." She smirked and then Olivia and Ava both took a sip.

"I'll go." Ava said and smiled. "Never have I made out in a bathroom." Taylor, Brittney, Jessica and Olivia all took a sip. "Um, Brittney you go."

"Never have I ever had more than one sibling." Brittney smiled at Olivia. Olivia took a sip.

"Okay, um never wait I've done that. Okay, never have I ever been attracted to my friends' older brothers." Olivia said and watched all of her friends take a sip. Peyton and Brooke were in the hall and could hear the girls giggling. They stopped at their door to hear what they were talking about. "Leah you go."

"Um, never have I ever turned my back on my friend." Leah said not knowing about the Travis thing. Ava, Jessica and Olivia took a sip and the girls all looked at them. "When did you three do that?"

"We told James that we didn't know Travis and because of that he got beaten up. It was this past week." Olivia said and then looked at girls who were a little shocked. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and were about to open the door when they heard Taylor start talking.

"Never have I ever looked in my brother's eyes and lied to him about destroying his yard." Taylor smirked and watched Olivia take a sip. Peyton's eyes grew really big and Brooke's mouth dropped.

"I don't really want to play anymore. I'm gonna go to bed." Olivia said as she walked into the other room and laid down on her bed. In the hallway Brooke and Peyton walked into their room and were both completely shocked.

"Didn't Olivia say at family dinner that she had no idea who the kid was or what happened?" Brooke said a little hurt. Olivia has lied to her close family before but she has always been so open with Brooke.

"And I can't believe she lied to Lucas and Nathan's face. He gave her an out. He told her if she told him the truth he wouldn't be mad. We got fined for the yard." Peyton said frustrated. The two adults looked at each other and sighed.

"What are you going to tell Luke?"

"I'm not, until we are home. I don't know how I should tell him." Peyton got up and started getting ready for bed. "They obviously had alcohol in their room. What do we do about that? I know that we did it in high school, but I want Olivia to have a better experience."

"They are going to pay for it in practice on Monday." Brooke smirked and got up to change. The two women talked a little longer and then fell asleep.

 **Hope y'all like the chapter. Sorry it took so long, I got sick. I made this chapter a little longer so I hope yy'all like it! –M** **J**


	41. Chapter 41

The girls woke up some were hung over and some were just tired. Peyton knocked on the door and told them that they needed to get ready and be downstairs for breakfast. Olivia walked to the door and Peyton glared at her then walked away. Olivia frowned and went to get ready. The girls all packed their stuff and there wasn't any alcohol left. They left the room and walked to the elevator and were joined by some of the baseball players. Tyler smiled at Olivia, and she smiled back. They got off the elevator and they walked to get breakfast. Olivia smiled at Brooke. Brooke walked away from the teenager. Olivia sighed and then saw Nathan and Lucas. She figured she was in trouble for something and didn't bother smiling at them. Nathan walked up to his little sister and hugged her.

"Hey shorty. How did you sleep?" He asked as the two got food.

"Good I guess." She said then turned to him. "Am I in trouble for something?"

"Not that I know. Did you do something?"

"I always do something." She sighed and looked at him.

"That's because you make bad choices sweetie." He laughed as he watched his sister pick out food. "You literally have the worst choices in food." He walked her over to the waffle maker and started making her a waffle. She rolled her eyes and then smiled. She loved how much her brother cared about her.

"Did you really have to tell them about the night light and my stuffed animal?"

"No but I just miss that time. The time when it was just us against mom and dad." He smiled at her and she laughed a little.

"Yeah me too." She looked down at her shoes. "Hey Nate, can I stay at your house tonight? I really want to enjoy pancake Monday. We haven't had it in a while."

"I really don't see a problem with it. You'll need to tell Luke so he isn't worried about you."

"Yes sir. I do have a date though. We are going right when we get back to school. I'll probably be home around 7."

"That's fine. Do you want to watch a movie when you get back?" He asked and saw a different type of smile come across her face. It was a smile that he remembered from when she was little.

"Yea!" she turned to the waffle maker and pulled out her waffle. Lucas walked up and smiled at his siblings.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked.

"I asked Nathan if I could stay at his house tonight." Olivia said looking down. She felt really awkward when she asked her brothers if she could stay at the others house. Sometimes she wished she had her own place and then they could visit.

"Of course Olivia. Thanks for letting me know you won't be coming home tonight." Lucas said as he looked over at Nathan. Olivia smiled and walked away to join her friends.

"Are you okay with it Luke? Just be honest with me okay Luke." Nathan said looking at his brother.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think that we need to sit down together and make a new game plan. I think this time we should include Olivia. Last time we planned the days she was with us she was 12."

"I agree Luke. I think that is a smart idea." Nathan said as they both got food on their plates.

"I'm so glad we won!" Jared said as he got on the bus. He sat down next to Tyler. "You are one hell of a pitcher.

"Thanks!" Tyler said as the cheerleaders got on the bus. He watched Olivia pass them he smiled. Ava and Olivia sat down behind them and were talking about shoes and makeup.

"So where are you taking Olivia?" Jared asked as the bus started to move.

"Karen's Café. I ate there and I really like it." Tyler said as he looked at Jared face. "What? Should I not take her there?"

"You could but she works there. Her family owns it. Maybe take her somewhere fun. You could take her to the pier. There is a great place there and she will probably love it."

"I'll do that. She did seem a little sad when I said Karen's Café." Tyler smiled and looked out the window. The bus pulled into the school and the students were getting off. Olivia smiled as she walked past Brooke and Peyton. They smiled back trying to hide their anger. Lucas was standing outside of the bus and he smiled as Olivia got off the bus.

"Hey kiddo, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just want to stay tonight with Nathan and Haley. I just kind of miss them." She smiled and hugged her brother. She walked away and met up with Tyler inside the gym.

"I don't really have anything super nice to wear. Just jeans and a t-shirt." He frowned and looked at her.

"That's fine. I'll just wear a pair of jeans and a cheerleading shirt." She smiled and walked into the girls locker room. He smiled to himself and went to change. The two teenagers walked out and smiled at each other. Tyler was carrying his bat bag and a bag of clothes. He moved his stuff to one side and grabbed Olivia's bags from her. She smiled and walked with him to his truck.

"You drive a truck?" She smiled with a little giggle.

"Yes ma'am." He said as he put the bags in the back of his truck. He walked over to the passengers' side and opened the door for her. She got in and he closed the door and walked to the other side. He hopped in and started his truck. "So I decided to change our plans. I want to take you to the pier." He looked at her as he pulled out of the school. She smiled and he drove to the pier and parked. It was about 4 when they got out of the truck. Tyler grabbed Olivia's hand and the two walked to a table. They sat down and looked at each other.

"So, baseball. Why baseball?" She smiled and he looked at her.

"My dad played baseball when he was my age. He wanted me to play. Why are you a cheerleader? Why not play a sport?"

"Sports are a really big thing in my family. Both of my brothers played in high school. Nathan then played in college, then a little while after that the NBA. I didn't want to be judge on how good I was based on them. I chose cheerleading because I still love to watch sports, but I love dancing. When I was younger, I needed to be doing something between the time school got out and the time my brother could come get me so I took dance class and gymnastics."

"Where were your parents?"

"Um, getting drunk or getting high. I don't know. By the time I started school I was living with my brother." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Olivia. I didn't mean to bring something up like that." He looked at her and she didn't seem bothered at all.

"It's fine. I'm over it. I don't mind talking about it anymore. I used to hate it, now I don't. I honestly wouldn't change a thing about my life." She smiled.

"Why is that? "

"Because I have these two incredible men who love me and put me before most things they do."

"I guess that could be really cool. I have an older brother, but he is full of himself. He is also a musician. So are your brothers fraternal twins?"

"Um no. Lucas is actually three months older than Nathan." She laughed as she looked at his confused face. "Lucas is Nathan and I's half brother. Our dad dated his mom in high school and then met our mom in college. I know kinda weird." Tyler smiled listening to Olivia. They had ordered their food and were now eating it. They finished and one of Tyler's favorite songs came on. He stood up and took Olivia by the hand.

"Let's dance." He said as she smiled at him. They started slow dancing to the song Amazed by Lonestar. The couple was having an amazing time. The song ended and they hugged. Tyler looked at his watch and sighed. He had been away from home all weekend and he really needed to get home. "I hate to do this, but I really need to get home. I'm sorry Olivia."

"Its okay." She smiled and looked at him. She could see he was a little upset. "This date was incredible." He looked up at her and smiled. The two walked to his truck. He started driving and the two continued talking about little things. Olivia was giving him directions. He pulled into Nathan's driveway and his mouth dropped open.

"This is your house?"

"My brother's house but I live here." She laughed and got out of the car. He got out of the car and got her stuff. He walked her to the door and hugged her. Olivia smiled as he drove away. She opened the door and saw Haley and Nathan watching TV in the living room.

"Hey Olivia, how was the date?" Haley asked getting up from her seat and walking to the teenager who just walked in the door.

"Uh, good." Olivia said as she walked to the stairs dragging her bags on the ground. Nathan got up from his seat and walked to the teenager. "I'm gonna go shower then we can watch a movie."

"Sure." He said as he watched the teenager run upstairs. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. She got out and wrapped a towel around her. She walked from the bathroom to her room and shut the door. Her room was spotless. Haley had just hired a new cleaning lady. The old cleaning lady never cleaned Olivia's room because Olivia left clothes out everywhere. Olivia put on a pair of shorts and one of Nathan's old basketball camp shirts that he gave her. She walked back to the bathroom and hung up her towel. She then walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She could see Nathan was in his office on the phone and Haley was in a different room playing on the piano. Nathan saw his sister in the kitchen and hung up the phone.

"Ready to watch a movie?" He asked. She nodded and followed him into the living room. He put in Bring It On: In It to Win It. She looked at him and laughed. The two siblings watched the movie. "Are we sending you to cheer camp this year?"

"I don't know. I guess." She said watching the movie. He looked at her and then continued to watch the movie. He looked over at her and she was almost falling asleep. Olivia finally fell asleep on the couch. The movie ended and Nathan looked over at his sister and smiled. He picked her up and carried her to her room. He tucked her in and went to join Haley in their room.

Nathan pulled into the high school and Olivia got out. She walked inside and to her locker. Tyler walked up to her and smiled. "Can I drive you home today?"

"Sure!" She said as she smiled. She closed her locker and looked at him. He took her hand and they started walking down the hall.

"So, I know this is really fast and we don't know each other that well but I was wondering if you would like to be my girlfriend?" He was looking down and smiled. He then looked up at her and saw the smile on her face.

"Yes!" She was so happy. He hugged her and then walked to his class. The day was a very normal day. Olivia's English teacher assigned a new project. It was going to be their final grade and had the rest of school which is three weeks to create a video and write a reflection paper. They chose their topics out of a hat and Olivia got the topic losing a love one. She knew she was going to talk about Keith, but she didn't really know Keith to begin with. She was thinking about her paper when she walked into the gym. She was the last cheerleader to get to practice. Everyone was sitting in the bleachers. Olivia joined her team. Brooke and Peyton were standing in front of the girls.

"So today's practice is going to be a little different." Brooke said looking at the girls. "Over the weekend we discovered that some of you drank while at classics and because of this the whole team will be running, all practice."

"Yes we know some of you are being punished for something you didn't do, but for the ones who actually did do the drinking you will be suspended from cheer for a week. These cheerleaders are Leah, Taylor, Brittney, Ava, Jessica and Olivia." Peyton said. Her voice broke a little when she said Olivia.

"We also have another matter to discuss. The following cheerleaders will also be suspended from cheer for a week. Ava Smith, Brittney Daniels and Olivia Scott. They are being suspended for bullying. Also we will be calling the parents of the girls who are suspended."

"Alright now everyone line up and start running." Peyton said as the cheerleaders got up and started running. They were the only ones in the gym.

"Your sister is a bitch." Jessica said as she ran past Olivia.

"Yeah she is. Trying living with her." Olivia said as she ran past Peyton. Peyton heard what Olivia and Jessica had said and it hurt her feelings. The girls had been running for a while and Brooke looked over at Peyton.

"I thought you said that Olivia was a really good runner." Brooke said as they both looked at Olivia was trailing behind the team.

"She is. She use to go running with Lucas and Nathan." Peyton said as she carefully watched Olivia run. She then stopped the girls and told them they were dismissed. Olivia grabbed her bag and walked away from Brooke and Peyton before they could ask her why she was struggling with her running. She walked out of the gym and out to Tyler's car. He was leaning up against it.

"Hey pretty girl. How was cheer?" He asked, as she couldn't help but my smile.

"I got suspended for two weeks. I can't cheer in your game of Friday." Her smile quickly faded.

"That's okay, you can still go right?" He asked as he opened her door.

"Yeah." She said with a smile and he smiled. He walked to his door and opened it. He got in his truck and started it. "So are you going to tell me why you got suspended?"

"Um…I guess I could practice by telling you. Well you know that we had alcohol in our rooms, apparently the cheer coaches found out. That was one week. The second week was from bullying someone."

"You bullied someone?" He looked at her and sighed. "Which house am I taking you to?"

"Lucas'. In a way I did. I told someone that I didn't know a person when I really did know him. I feel really bad about it." She looked out the window.

"Well, that was before I knew you. I'm not going to judge you for who you were." He smiled at her and she smiled back. He pulled in front of Lucas' house and she smiled at him as he got out of the truck. He opened her door and she got out. "Text me and let me know what happens. Good luck, oh and if you aren't grounded I'm free tonight." He hugged her and got back in the truck. She watched him drive off. She took a deep breath and walked to the front door. She opened the door and Lucas and Peyton were in the living room. "Hey Luke I have a question.."

"Sit." Lucas said when the teenager walked into the house. Olivia walked to the couch and sat down. She was about to open her mouth when he cut her off. "I don't want to hear your excuses. You got suspended from cheer for two weeks?"

"Yes sir." She said as she looked down.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He said in an angry voice. The teenager looked up at him. "Would you care to explain why?"

"I drank alcohol during the classics and um I bullied someone." She said as her brother's face had even more anger on it.

"I don't even care that you drank alcohol. You bullied someone?"

"Remember at family dinner last week when Brooke was talking about that kid that got beaten up? Everyone asked if I knew the kid and I said no. Well I did. It was Travis Long. We were friends from day care until middle school when he didn't follow the rest of the group to athletics. He said he knew us and when we were asked if we knew him, we laughed in his face and said no" Olivia was almost in tears by this point. She felt completely awful. Lucas just stood there. He didn't know what to say. "There's another thing I should probably tell you before your wife does." Olivia said as she glared at Peyton.

"Talk with out being rude." He said as he noticed her eyes glaring at Peyton.

"I lied to you. When you asked me if I destroyed your lawn I told you no, but I lied. I did do it. I'm sorry." She looked at him and he looked away.

"Go to your room." He said calmly.

"Luke, I'm sorry." She said as she got up.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM YOU DELINQUENT." He yelled and the teenager ran upstairs. He heard the door slam shut an then realized what he had just done. He looked down at the floor and rubbed his neck.

"Luke, really?" Peyton said a little upset. She was just as mad at Olivia but he should had never said those things. He looked at her.

"I know I shouldn't have called her a delinquent." He said, as he rubbed his eyes. "What are we going to do? Obviously, grounding her just doesn't work. When I was a teenager and my mom grounded me I listened. She doesn't care." He sat down and looked at her. She sat down and sighed.

"There is one thing, but if you take it away you need to make sure Nathan is on the same page."

"I'm not taking away whatever Tyler is to her." He said as he looked at his hands.

"Not him. I was reading a book that said you shouldn't take friends away from a teenager. I was talking about the privilege of going to France with her friends." She said and then looked at her husband.

"Oh, but she was looking forward to that." He said as he then looked at his wife.

"That's why you take it away." She said as he looked at his phone.

"I gotta make a phone call." Lucas said as he called Nathan. He talked to his little brother for almost an hour. He finally hung up and walked into the kitchen. He saw his wife making dinner. "So, Nathan and I agree that taking the trip away is a great idea. I guess I'm gonna be the one to tell her." He sighed and she smiled at him. She walked over and hugged him.

"She is going to be upset, but she is still going to love you." She said as she kissed his cheek. He sighed and walked out of the room. He walked to the stairs and up to Olivia's room. He knocked on the door and heard a small voice say come in. He opened the door and saw his sister sitting at her desk reading a book.

"Hey we need to talk." He said as he leaned against her dresser. She turned around and faced him. "I am really disappointed in you. Not that you were drinking. I really can't be mad at that because I drank in high school. I even had a fake ID, so did Nathan, Peyton, Brooke and Haley. I am disappointed that you lied to my face so easily. I am disappointed that you turned your back on a friend." He said as she looked up. He walked to her bed and patted the spot next to him. She got up and walked over to him. She sat down and he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I really am Luke."

"I know you are, but you are still in trouble. I talked to Nathan and we decided together what your punishment is." He said as he looked at her.

"How long am I grounded?" She asked looking down at the socks.

"You aren't grounded." He said and then stood up. "You are going to have to do some chores around the house but that's not what the punishment is. Olivia this is really hard to say. But, Nathan and I decided that we can't trust you to go on the France trip so you won't be going." He looked at the teenager who was crushed. She looked like she was going to cry.

"Yes sir." She said quietly. "So I'm not grounded? I can still hang out with my friends?" She looked up at him.

"Yes you can." He said with a smile. She half smiled at him and then got up.

"Thanks." She smiled at him and then took a deep breath. "Can I go somewhere after school tomorrow with Tyler?"

"I don't see why not. I just need to know where you will be." He said as he started walking towards the door. "Dinner should be ready soon, and I want you to apologize to Peyton."

"Yes sir." She said as she walked back to her homework. He smiled and walked out of her room. Olivia picked up her phone and called Tyler. They talked for 15 minutes about different things. She told him that she wasn't grounded but her trip got taken away. She also asked if he would take her somewhere after school and he agreed. She hung up the phone and heard Lucas call for her come down for dinner. She walked downstairs and into the dinning room. She sat down with her family and started to eat. She looked over at Peyton and sighed. "Peyton, I'm sorry. It wasn't fair of me to call you a bitch at practice."

"I forgive you Olivia. I know what it's like to be a teenager." Peyton smiled at the teenager who smiled back. The finished eating and Olivia was helping Peyton with the dishes. "So how did your date with Tyler go?"

"Really good. We are actually dating now. I know it's really fast but I really like him. I feel like I can be myself with him." Olivia smiled as she thought about Tyler.

"That's great honey." Peyton said as she was drying the dishes. "I'm sorry you can't go on the trip. I know you really wanted to."

"Yeah, but I don't deserve it. I'm upset but I understand." Olivia looked down and frowned.

"Anyways back to Tyler. What's his last name?" Peyton asked with one of her classic smiles.

"Um…Keller." Olivia said with a smile.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter. I think it is really good. Do you know who Tyler's older brother is? Lol. Anyways sorry this took so long. I was traveling back to school today. K, so bye! –M** **J**


	42. Chapter 42

"Olivia Scott you better get down here in 5 minutes or your ass is walking to school." Lucas yelled from the bottom of the staircase. Peyton had already left with Sawyer for the day. Olivia walked down the stairs in a skirt that was a little to short for school. She walked by her brother and he grabbed her arm lightly. "Excuse me little girl, what the hell do you think you are wearing? Go change please." He said as the teenager rolled her eyes. She walked back upstairs to change. He laughed as he heard her mumble under her breath. She came back downstairs wearing dark skinny jeans, a white v-neck, a red leather jacket and brown boots.

"Better?" She mocked and then smirked.

"Much." He smiled as the two headed out the door. They walked to Lucas' car and got in. "So have you talked to Nathan yet?"

"Yeah he called me last night and then again this morning. He said that he is mad I lied but he forgives me. He is also sorry that you had to take away my trip." She looked out the window.

"Hey so Jamie is going to come stay with us for the next couple of nights. Haley is having a little trouble with her pregnancy so they are going up to Charlotte to have some testing done. She should be fine but they want to make sure everything is okay. They will be back for the family barbecue. " He said as he was driving.

"Okay, where is he going to sleep?" She asked hoping not her room.

"In the guest room. The bedroom across the hall from yours." He said as he pulled into the school. She looked at him and smiled. "Hey I decided what you are going to help me do as your chore punishment. I was thinking of making the basement a really nice hangout area. So you are going to help me clean it out."

"Yes sir." She said as he parked and the two got out.

"Okay." He smiled at the teenager and then handed her the lunch that Peyton had made her. She smiled as Tyler walked up to them.

"Hi Coach Scott. Hi Olivia." Tyler said as Olivia grabbed his hand. Lucas nodded his head at the student and walked away. Tyler smiled at his girlfriend as they walked into the high school.

"Can I watch your practice today?" She asked as she smiled at him. They stopped at his locker and he opened it.

"Yeah I don't see why not. I typically just pitch about 200 balls and then bat a little. It is like the catcher and I have our own little practice."

"Yay I'm excited."

"So where are we going after school?" He asked as they walked to Olivia's locker.

"To the cemetery." She answered as they stopped in front of her locker. She opened her locker and grabbed her binder from it.

"Why? I thought you said you needed to do your school project."

"Yeah, my project is about a loved one that I lost. I'm doing it on my Uncle Keith." She smiled at him. "What is yours on?"

"Someone who has conquer something in their life. I'm going to do it on my brother." He said as he closed her locker for her.

"That's cool. Will I ever get to meet this mysterious brother? You haven't even told me his name." She laughed as they walked to her first class. "It kind of sucks that we only have study hall, English and Physics together."

"Yeah it does." He laughed and then looked at the ground. "My brother's name is Chris." He smiled at her and before either could say another word the bell rang. Tyler started running down the hall. Olivia walked into her class and they were watching a movie about The Alamo. Olivia was sitting at her desk with her feet on it. The bell rang and Olivia walked to study hall with her friends. Their classroom was right next to their first period so they were the first ones there.

"So what are you doing instead of cheer practice?" Jessica asked her friends.

"I have to be home." Ava said as she looked at the ground. "I'm grounded for the whole suspension."

"Yeah me two." Jessica said. The two girls looked at Olivia.

"I'm going to Tyler's practice. I'm not grounded, but I can't go on the trip this summer and I have to do a lot of new chores." Olivia said as her friends gave her a weird look.

"But Nathan and Lucas always ground you, and you never do chores. Doesn't Haley have a lady clean your room?" Ava said as she watched another student walk into the class.

"They don't think grounding is working, so they came up with this stupid punishment. I'm sorry I won't be there." Olivia said looking down.

"My parents aren't letting me go either. Something about how if they can't trust me in Tree Hill they can't trust me in Europe." Jessica said as she laughed. "I guess your brothers really are thinking like parents and not just being what did you call them, "buttmunches." The three girls started laughing. The bell rang and Tyler was the last to walk in. He was wearing jeans, black vans, and a nice blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He walked back and joined his girlfriend and her friends.

"Hey ladies." He said as he sat down.

"Hi Tyler." Ava and Jessica said together. He nodded at them and then pulled out his AP History book. He started studying and the girls went back to their conversation. Ava watched Tyler study and then turned to his friend.

"Is he seriously studying?" She laughed.

"Well it is study hall." Jessica said as she laughed.

"Olivia maybe you could learn something from him." Ava joked.

"Whatever. I have made okay-ish grades." Olivia said and then started laughing. The girls then pulled out different magazines and started reading them. Tyler looked over at his girlfriend who looked very comfortable with her feet on her desk and reading a magazine. He smiled and shook his head. The bell rang and they walked to their math class together. Tyler liked to sit at the front of the classroom while Olivia sat in her normal back row seat. The class went about the normal schedule and so did the next period. Tyler met Olivia outside her class.

"Are we eating together today?" He asked as they walked with each other.

"Um, I normally eat with Lucas on Tuesdays. He keeps my lunch in his fridge." She smiled at him.

"That's fine." He hugged her and she smiled. "Oh, my brother is coming into town this weekend. Maybe you can meet him?"

"That sounds great! Maybe your family can come to my family's cook out. I'll ask Luke when I go eat with him." She smiled and hugged him. Tyler started walking away and Jared joined him.

"Hey bud. You and Olivia seem strong." Jared said as he walked with his newfound friend.

"Yeah." Tyler replied as he smiled at the ground.

"Cool." Jared said as they walked outside and sat down with the rest of the basketball players.

Olivia walked into her brother's office and she sat down in the chairs across from her brother's. He was on the phone with Peyton. They were talking about Olivia and the problems she was having with running yesterday He hung up and smiled at his sister. "I didn't think you were going to eat with me today."

"Why? I always eat with you on Tuesdays." She said as she smiled. He rolled over to the fridge and grabbed their two lunches.

"So Peyton said she is going to be packing a lot healthier lunches. Hope it's good." He said as the two opened their lunches. They both looked at their meals and then at each other's.

"Yum." Olivia said sarcastically while she put two thumbs up at her brother. He started to laugh.

"Just eat it. I'm sure it doesn't taste as bad as we think it does." He said as Olivia took a bite. She then spit it out.

"No, it's worse."

"Olivia be nice." He said as he took a bite. He then spit it out like his sister did. "Um, yeah. This is gross. He said as he opened his drawer. He typically keeps crackers and a couple oranges in it. He handed her an orange and she smiled.

"Hey Lukey, I have two questions." She smiled as she handed him the orange. "First one can you peel this." He grabbed the orange and shook his head with a smile.

"And the other?" He asked.

"Um, the cookout this weekend, can I invite Tyler and his family? His brother is coming into town and he wants to meet him."

"I really don't see why not. We would love to meet Tyler's family." He smiled as she started eating the orange.

"So where are you and Tyler going after school today?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"The park." She said looking at her brother. It was a lie but there was a park by the cemetery.

"Okay, but you need to be home by six."

"Yes sir." She smiled and he nodded his head. Olivia pulled out her textbook and started working on homework. She was almost finished with her calculus homework when the bell rang. She gathered all her stuff and put it in her backpack. She met up with Tyler in the hall and went to English class together. The sat down away from each other and continued their days. The school day was finally over. Tyler's last period is athletics so he was already at practice. She walked out to the fields and sat down in the belchers. She was finishing her homework and watching the practice. She pulled out her homework folder and put all of her homework in there. Since the meeting with her math teacher her Lucas has made her show homework. He has started to check it. Olivia looked up and watched her boyfriend pitch to the batters. The coach blew his whistle and the boys started running a crown. As they finished running the team gathered on home plate. The players broke and Tyler looked up at the belchers. There were a couple girls watching the team practice. Two girls waved at Tyler and he smiled back at them and then looked over at Olivia. She was reading a book. He walked off the field and stood at the bottom of the belchers.

"Ready Doll?" He asked as the other girls were looking at him. He was one of the most attractive guys at Tree Hill and the girls have really started to notice. Olivia looked up from her book and smiled. She got her stuff and walked to her boyfriend. He put his arm around her and the two walked to his truck. They got to his truck and he smiled at her. He put his bat bag in the bed and opened the door. He walked around the truck and got in.

"So my brother said that your family can join us on Saturday." She smiled at him and saw that he got a little nervous. "Don't worry. It will be so much fun."

"Okay." He said as he started driving to the cemetery. "Is it okay if I call you doll? I don't want to call you something that you don't like. I can just call you Via or Liv."

"No I like it! I want you to have a special name for me." She smiled as he pulled into the cemetery. They both got out. Tyler walked to the park to give Olivia some space. Olivia walked to her uncle's grave, which had a huge tombstone next to it. It was her Dan's. She sighed and sat down in front of her uncle's tombstone. "Hey Uncle Keith. Long time. So I have to write a paper on about losing a love one. I decided to do it on you. I also have to make a video. The only problem is, I don't really remember you. I remember when you would come for birthday dinners, or pick me up from school cause Dan forgot. I just don't know where to start. What do you think I should do?" She looked around and listened to wind. She smiled and then looked back at the stone. "I know I can talk to Luke but sometimes I wish I had my own memories of you." She sighed and then stood up. "I love you uncle Keith." She walked away and joined Tyler at the park. She sat in a swing and he started pushing her.

"Are you okay?" He asked as she looked back at him as she pushed her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She half smiled and looked at him.

"Hey honey, do you want to drive?" He asked as he opened the driver's door. "You have your license, and I trust you to drive my truck." He smiled.

"Sure." She said as she smiled at him. She got into the truck as she looked at him. He was smiling as he watched his girlfriend drive his truck. She was doing a really good job. She pulled up to her house and looked at her boyfriend. They both got out of the truck. Tyler walked her to the door. She opened the door and saw her brother sitting in the living room reading a book. He looked up and smiled at the teenagers. They hugged and Tyler walked back to his truck. Olivia watched him and then shut the door. She looked over at her brother and smiled.

"Is your homework done?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Here it is." Olivia said as she grabbed the folder out of her backpack.

"Thanks. Peyton is working on dinner. She should be done soon." He said as the teenager looked at him from the stairs.

"Okay." She said as she walked up the stairs and into her room. Jamie was in her room watching a movie on her computer. "Hey J-Luke."

"Hi Ollie!" He said as he continued to watch his movie. She looked at him and sighed.

"Jamie, I need my computer, please."

"I'm using it though."

"Jamie. I need it." The teenager raised her voice at the child.

"Well I'm using it." The child was getting a little madder. "My computer is at home, so I'm using it. My dad bought it."

"Whatever." She scoffed and then stormed out of the room. "LUCAS SCOTT!" She walked downstairs and Lucas walked up to the angry teenager.

"Yes Olivia Scott?" He answered looking at his upset little sister.

"I need my computer and Jamie is using it." She said as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, did you ask him for it nicely?" He said sitting down next to her.

"Yes I said please."

"Does this happen a lot between you and Jamie? The fighting and arguing." He asked calmly. He looked at the teenager who had her arms crossed in front of her. She was still annoyed and a little angry.

"Sometimes we get along and sometimes we don't." She scoffed and moved her feet onto the couch.

"Maybe that's because you and Jamie live together and that's what kids do. They fight with each other. You have grown up with Jamie, he is like a little brother to you." He said as he was trying to calm the teenager down. "Olivia you are going to be 17 and he is going to be 9. I don't want this to sound like I'm picking on you, but you need be the mature one. What was Nathan like when you were 8?"

"The boss of me and so were you." She huffed.

"Okay…bad example." He said trying not to laugh at the teenager. She was always really funny when she was mad. "What was Nathan like when you were little and still living with your parents?"

"A butthead." She laughed and looked at her brother who wasn't laughing.

"Olivia I'm serious." He said calmly.

"Fine. He was always there for me. Sometimes we fought and sometimes didn't." She said looking at her socks. They were mismatched.

"Okay like when?" He asked still trying to calm the teenager down.

"Um, I think I was five and Deb had just gotten back from a business trip and Dan forgot to pick me up from school."

"Yeah I remember that. Uncle Keith picked you up and you got to spend the afternoon at the café with my mom and me. That was really the only way we got to see each other."

"Well, Deb was fighting with Dan because she was angry that he forgot about me. Anyways, they were getting louder and louder and finally Dan threw a glass at the wall. I was watching from the stairs. Nathan was coming out of the bathroom and he saw me watching. He took my hand and we went to his room and he let me watch a movie. He was just a really good brother." The teenager uncrossed her arms.

"Okay and what happened when y'all fought?" He asked.

"We would storm off and then eventually laugh about whatever we were fighting about. He always tried to make me feel better." She said realizing that she was now in Nathan's spot.

"So what are you going to do?" He asked watching the teenager stand up.

"Apologize. I didn't really need to use my computer at that very moment." She said as she walked up the stairs. She walked into her room and Jamie was sitting on her bed. "Hey J-Luke. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said that my dad bought it. Forgive me?" He asked looking at Olivia.

"Always." She smiled at him. The two walked down stairs for dinner. They were eating chicken with macaroni and cheese on the side. They finished eating and everyone went about their own business. Olivia was in her room with Jamie. Lucas walked in and smiled.

"Hey, I finished looking at your homework. There was a paper in there about a video project. Have you decided what you are doing yours on?" Lucas asked as he sat down on the floor with his nephew and sister.

"Um, Uncle Keith." She said as she got up and walked to her closet. This was always a sign that Olivia didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, just let me know if you need help." Lucas said as he looked over the book that Jamie was reading.

"Okay." She said as she flipped through some of Peyton's albums.

Peyton had just put Sawyer down and joined the family in Olivia's room. They were listening to music and enjoying the company. It was about 8:30 when everyone left Olivia's room. Olivia changed into a pair of pajamas. She laid down on her bed and turned on The Conjuring. She clicked play and saw Jamie at her door.

"Can I watch?" He asked as he looked at the teenager.

"Yeah sure." She said as he ran into her room and jumped onto her bed. The two were watching the movie and it started to get scary. Jamie was really scared. He screamed and Olivia looked at him and covered his mouth. "Shhhh you are going to get me in trouble. This movie is rated R." Jamie nodded and Olivia smiled at him. "Dude plus it's a movie." The two continued to watch the movie. A part came and they both screamed. Olivia shut the computer and looked at Jamie. "Um, let's not watch this." Lucas ran up the stairs and into Olivia's room.

"What's wrong?" He asked panting and looking around the room. The two were sitting on her bed.

"Nothing." They both said with a fake smile.

"Okay, well Jamie it is way past your bed time." Lucas said as he pointed to the door. Jamie frowned and walked to his room. "I'll be there in a second." He said to the child then looked at the teenager. "Olivia, why did you let him stay up?"

"That's what Nathan did with me." She smirked. He shook his head and laughed.

"Good night." He said in a humorous way as he walked out of the room and closed the door. Olivia laughed and fell asleep.

 **Hope y'all enjoy this chapter! I am thinking of skipping to the family barbecue. What do you think? Would you like more moments with Jamie, Lucas and Olivia? –M** **J**


	43. Chapter 43

Lucas walked into the guest room to find Jamie was up. He didn't inherit the way Nathan, Lucas and Olivia loved to sleep in. None of them were morning people. Since coaching, Lucas has been able to get up in the morning a lot better.

"Hey Jamie! We are going to your parents house in about an hour."

"Okay Uncle Lucas. What are we going to be eating?"

"Um, your dad is making hamburgers and hotdogs, your mom is making macaroni and cheese, I don't know what Aunt Peyton is making and I'm making room in my stomach to eat everything." Lucas chuckled.

"Okay." Jamie smiled and went back to playing a video game. Lucas had put all his game systems in there. He smiled and closed the door. He walked across the hall and took a deep breath. He opened the door and saw Olivia sprawled out on her bed. He laughed to himself. He walked over to her bed and sat down. "Hey Olivia you gotta wake up sweetheart." Olivia rolled away from him and put her feet on his back. She tried to push him off her bed but didn't succeed. "I thought you were excited because Tyler is going to be there. I know we are all excited to get to know his family. Jamie is excited to play catch with Tyler." They teenager groaned and turned to face him.

"I'm up." She said through a yawn. "Yeah I'm excited for you all to meet his parents. They are really nice. I sat with them at the game last night."

"Oh so you got to meet his brother?" He asked curiously.

"Actually no. His brother missed the plane so he got into town really late last night. Tyler was actually really pissed about it." She said as she pulled her blanket closer to her.

"Is he going to still make it to the cook out?"

"Yeah. He got in last night." She laughed. "You don't listen."

"Neither do you." He laughed and stood up.

"Mine's a choice. You and Nathan are the bossiest people on the planet." She threw her pillow at her brother.

"Maybe mine's a choice too. I have the most annoying sister in the world." He said as he threw the pillow back at her. "Now get ready." He laughed and walked out of her room. He closed the door behind him. Olivia smiled and walked to her drawers to pick out her outfit. She grabbed a pair of high waisted shorts that had silver studs on them and the America flag on the pockets. She pulled out her drawer and grabbed her black Jack Daniels tank top. She then walked to her bathroom and took a shower. She got out and wrapped a towel around her. She walked to pick out a bikini to wear under her clothes. She picked out a hot pink one that was outlined in black. She put it on and then put her clothes on. She walked to the bathroom and looked at her long brunette hair was in its natural stage of curly beachy waves. She smiled at herself and let it stay that way. She grabbed her waterproof mascara and put it on. She heard her phone go off and ran over to it. It was a text from Tyler. "Babycakes, can't wait to see you. My mom loved you last night. She thought you were young, fun and cute. My dad thought you were adorable. I can't wait for you to meet my brother. He is pretty excited to meet your family." She read it aloud and smiled. She finished getting ready and got her white high top converse. She walked downstairs and saw Peyton playing with Sawyer in the living room. Jamie was sitting on the couch. He had his swim trunks on and a Ravens basketball shirt. Lucas walked in and smiled. "Is everyone ready?" He asked

"Yes we are." Jamie said. He was really excited to get to see his parents, but he also really liked Tyler. It was like having an older brother. Peyton handed Sawyer to Lucas and then walked into the kitchen to grab the dish she had made. She walked back into the living room and smiled. Jamie looked at her with a really big smile. "Aunt Peyton can we take your car?" He asked. He loved the car.

"Sure Jamie." She said with a smile. They all walked out to Peyton's car and they all got in. Lucas was driving and everyone was sitting in silence. They arrived to Nathan and Haley's an hour before Olivia told Tyler to arrive. They walked inside and Jamie ran up to his parents.

"Jimmy-Jam! We missed you." They both said with a smile. They hugged him and he smiled.

"I missed you too." He said. They all walked outside and got prepared for the cook out. Jamie ran back inside to grab his glove. He walked back outside and smiled at his dad and uncle. Lucas and Nathan were talking to Olivia about different things. Nathan had put a sign on the front door that said come around back to the gate. Tyler and his family walked through the gate. Tyler was wearing a nice button down shirt that with the sleeves rolled up, a pair of nice shorts and his brown sperry's. His mom, Helen, was wearing a dress and had medium length blonde hair. His dad, Mark, walked in next and he was wearing jeans and a nice shirt. Olivia walked up to them with a smile. Tyler hugged her.

"Where's your brother?" She asked. Tyler looked behind him and then at his parents.

"He was right behind us." Tyler said looking around. "How about I introduce your brothers to my parents and then we can find him." He smiled as Nathan, Lucas, Haley and Peyton walked up. "Mom, dad. This is Mr. Scott, Coach Scott, Mrs. Scott and Mrs. Coach Scott." The adults all introduce themselves to each other by their first names. Tyler and Olivia walked to the front of the house and found Tyler's brother looking at Peyton's car. Chris looked up from the car and gave the teenagers a world famous Chris Keller smile.

"And this beautiful girl must be Olivia Scott." Chris said as he reached his hand out to shake hands with Olivia. "Tyler has talked about you non stop since the two of you have met."

"You're Chris Keller." She said shaking his hand. She was really young when the whole mess with Chris Keller happened, so the adults in Olivia's life decided to keep it from her. "I listen to all your music. You actually did a song with my sister-in-law Haley James." She turned to her boyfriend, "You never said that Chris Keller was you're freaking brother!" She hit her boyfriend's chest and smiled. Tyler chuckled and looked at his brother.

"To me here is just my brother. I sometimes forget that he is this big shot musician." Tyler joked, looking at his brother.

"Why thank you Olivia. Those days are a little behind me. I still write music but I'm more interested in staying in town to get to know my dork of a brother before he leaves for school." Chris said as he smiled at his brother. "Our parents are going on a mission trip this summer and they need someone to be here to look after this trouble maker."

"Maybe I don't want to get to know you." Tyler joked. "How about you come meet the rest of Olivia's family." He said as he grabbed Olivia's hand. The three walked to the back gate and walked through. They saw Mark and Helen talking to the other adults. Nathan saw Olivia out of the corner of his eyes and turned. He then saw Chris Keller.

"Keller, what the hell are you doing here?" Nathan said as he walked up to the musician ready to punch him. The rest of the adults walked up behind Nathan.

"I was invited." Chris said backing away from Nathan.

"Oh yeah. Who the hell would invite you to my house?" Nathan said looking at the guy who almost ruined his relationship with Haley.

"I did." Olivia said looking at Nathan. "Nathan, this is Tyler's older brother. Chris, this is my weird, annoying, crazy older brother Nathan." The two men shook hands and both glared at their younger siblings. "Oh and this my other brother Lucas, but obvious you already know everyone here." Olivia rolled her eyes and started walking away. She tugged her boyfriend along with her. Peyton and Haley laughed a little because she looked a lot like Brooke.

"Haley James Scott how have you been?" Chris said as Haley looked back at him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm going to be nice to you because your parents are here and I really don't want a pissed off teenager." Haley said as she gave him a fake smile.

"Chris Keller is here to make amends. I want to be in my brother's life and obvious that means we will be seeing a lot of each other." Chris said as he looked over at the teenagers who were talking to his parents. Nathan and Lucas walked over to start talking to Mark again. Tyler and Olivia walked into the yard and joined Jamie at his tree house.

"Hey Jamie, Tyler has his glove." Olivia said looking up at him. Jamie smiled and grabbed his glove. He climbed down from his tree house and had the biggest smile on his face. Tyler walked a little ways away from Jamie.

"Alright Jamie, let's see what you got." Tyler smiled as Jamie threw him the ball. The two started talking about different things. Olivia walked away to and went and grabbed a drink. She looked around saw Haley, Peyton and Helen sitting down talking and playing with Sawyer. She looked over at Lucas and Nathan who were talking to Chris and Mark. She could tell that her brothers were very uncomfortable with Chris but trying to put on a happy face for their sister. She walked back to her Jamie and Tyler and smiled.

"So you're dating Ollie" Jamie said, as he threw the ball to Tyler.

"Yes I am. Is that okay?" Tyler asked throwing the ball back.

"Yes. Have you kissed her?" Jamie asked, as both teenagers were shocked he asked this question.

"No buddy, we haven't," Tyler said as the child threw him the ball.

"Okay, but I'm watching you." Jamie said as he caught the ball. Olivia laughed a little bit. She never realized how protective an eight year old could be.

"Time to eat!" Nathan yelled. The teenagers walked with Jamie to grab a burger. The kids all got their food and sat down. Haley had set out a long table for everyone to sit at. Tyler sat down between Olivia and Jamie. He turned to his girlfriend and smiled.

"So I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah that would be fun. What did you have in mind?" She asked as she smiled a little.

"I was thinking we could go to the batting cages. You told me you wanted to learn how to swing my batty thing." He laughed. He loved the fact that Olivia knew about sports but also didn't know anything about some sports. She smiled at him.

"Sure, that would be fun." She said with a smile. Tyler then turned to Jamie.

"Would you like to join us?" Tyler asked as he saw Jamie's face light up.

"YEA!"

"Alright just make sure that it is okay with your dad." Tyler said as he looked over at the adults. Both teenagers could see the tension Olivia's family had towards Tyler's brother. Jamie walked over to his dad.

"Hey dad, can I go with Ollie and Tyler to the batting cages?" He asked. Nathan looked at him and smiled.

"Did they invite you? Tyler isn't like Olivia's other friends." Nathan said as he looked over at the teenagers talking.

"Yes. So can I go?"

"Sure." Nathan said as the kid jumped up in the air. He was so excited to get to spend time with Olivia. After everyone finished eating Tyler and Jamie went back out to the yard. Tyler was showing him how to throw a curve ball. Lucas was talking to Mark about sports. Nathan was playing with Sawyer in the pool. Haley and Peyton were talking to Helen. Chris was standing on the wooden bridge in Nathan and Haley's backyard. Olivia walked out to bridge and stood next to Chris.

"So Tyler really talks about me?" She asked with a smile. The musician looked down at her and smile. They both then looked out at the water.

"All the time. He called me the day he met you. He needed advice. You have dominated all of our conversations." He smiled.

"Really? That's sweet." She smiled "So why aren't you and Tyler close?"

"We are as close as two can be when there is a 14 year age gap. By the time Tyler was in school I was living on my own and perusing my music career." He looked over at his brother throwing the ball with Jamie. "I only came home for his birthday every other year and Christmas the other years."

"Why?" She asked.

"You know, you're a lot like Haley. Always there to listen and ask questions." He laughed to himself.

"Well Haley came into my life when I was seven. She helped Nathan raise me. So I guess I would have qualities that came from her. Anyways why didn't you ever come home?"

"It was hard. We were always in two different times of our lives, but that's why I'm here now, to be in his life. Now that he is 17, I think it will be easier to get know him as an adult." Chris said as he watched Tyler walked up them. "I'll let you two talk." Chris smiled at the teenagers and walked away.

"This is pretty crazy, our siblings all have a past and we didn't know." Tyler said as the two walked to the end of the bridge and sat.

"Yeah, my life is pretty crazy, so I'm honestly not that surprised." She smiled as they looked at the water. "It seems like everyone in this town has a past with my family." She laughed a little and looked at him. He stood up and took her hand. She got up and smiled at him. They walked back to the little cookout and Tyler's family was heading out.

"Olivia, thank you so much for inviting us." Mark said as he smiled at the teenager. "Tyler we'll see you at home later?" He asked as he turned to his son. Tyler nodded. His family left and he turned to Olivia.

"I'm gonna go get my trunks out of my truck. Then we can go swimming. Jamie wants to play pool basketball." Tyler said as he smiled. Olivia smiled and then walked over to her family. Lucas and Nathan were talking about sitting down with Olivia tomorrow and talking about the living situation as well as getting her heart tested.

"So what did you think?" Olivia asked as she sat down by Haley. The adults all looked around. They were all shocked that Chris Keller was back in town and it sounded like he was planning on staying.

"We like his parents." Lucas said speaking for all of them.

"But you didn't like his brother." She scoffed.

"Olivia, you just don't understand." Haley said calmly. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I hear that a lot. It's code for you think I'm a child." Olivia replied and then crossed her arms.

"Olivia…" Haley said looking at the teenager.

"Whatever." Olivia said as she walked to the pool. She took off her shorts and her top and got in. Jamie and Tyler were already in the pool. Haley watched the teenager. She wanted to tell Olivia about Chris, but she didn't want it to ruin her relationship with Tyler. The kids in the pool were having a fun time and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Tyler, Jamie and Olivia got out of the pool and it was about 3:30. Olivia handed Tyler a towel and he started drying off. Olivia grabbed her clothes and went up to her room to change. She took off her wet suit and changed into her clothes. She heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." Olivia said as Nathan opened the door. "Hi Nate. What's up?" She looked at him and he smiled.

"Hey its okay that Jamie is going with you and Tyler right?" He asked.

"Yeah its cool." She smiled at him.

"Okay, well tomorrow afternoon Lucas and I are going to sit down with you. We want to make a real schedule for us to have. We aren't going to follow it to the exact days, but we would like to be close to it." He said as he watched the teenager brush her hair.

"Okay." She said as she smiled at him. "Hey Nate can you help?" She looked at her brother as she tried to braid her hair. She was never good at braiding her own hair. Haley had taught Nathan how to braid hair when Olivia first moved in with him.

"Yeah." He said as he rolled eyes. Olivia smiled and then sat down at her desk. Nathan braided her hair into a side braid. "There ya go." He smiled and walked out of the room. She followed him out and walked down the stairs. Tyler was sitting in the living room with Jamie.

"Ready to go? We are gonna get pizza first." Tyler smiled.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she smiled and all three started walking to the door.

"Tyler have Jamie home no later than 8:15." Nathan said as Tyler turned and shook his head.

"Yes sir." Tyler said and then looked over at Lucas who was walking into the living room. "What time should I have Olivia home, sir?"

"Uh." Lucas was trying to think. This was the first time that he had Olivia staying with him on a more permanent basis. He looked over at Nathan who mouthed ten. "I guess 11:00."

"Yes sir. I'll have her home by 10:45." Tyler said as he smiled. Jamie opened the front door and walked out and saw a blue Ford F-150.

"This is your truck?" Jamie asked as he ran up to it.

"Haha yeah. It was a gift for my 16th birthday." Tyler said as he unlocked the truck. Jamie got in the back and Olivia smiled as she got in the passengers side. Tyler drove them to the new pizza place in town that had a batting cage. They got out and walked inside. There were a lot of teenagers there. Olivia, Jamie and Tyler all sat down and Jared walked up to them.

"Hey guys, can I join you?" Jared asked as he looked at Tyler.

"Uh sure." Tyler said as he looked at the empty chair next to him. "You know Jamie Scott, right?"

"Of course. His uncle is the basketball coach." Jared said as he smiled at Jamie. The waitress came and Tyler order a large half cheese half peperoni pizza. Olivia smiled at him. Ryder loved everything on his pizza and Olivia would just have to pick off the toppings. The waitress smiled and walked away. The teenagers were talking about different things going on and what they were going to be doing with their summer.

"So Tyler, are you helping out with the junior Ravens baseball camp? It's a two-week long camp that Coach Winters puts on for kids 5 through 12. The current players on the always help out." He asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah coach asked me at practice of Wednesday." Tyler replied and then looked at Jamie. "Bud, will you be there?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Jamie said with a smile.

"Are they doing cheer camp again after last years accident?" Jared asked looking at Olivia. She looked at him and made a face.

"Yes." She said and then watched their pizza get set down. Everyone started eating. Tyler, Jamie and Jared started talking about basketball and Olivia just smiled. They finished and walked outside. Tyler grabbed his bat bag from the back of his truck and walked with Jamie. They walked to an open batting cage. It was a medium-speed pitching machine.

"Okay, Jamie you probably won't be hitting this fast, but if you can hit this speed then you will be able to hit whatever they throw at you." Tyler said as he handed a helmet to Jamie. Jamie walked into the batting cage and started hitting the balls. Jamie hit a couple of balls. He walked out of the batting cage and handed the helmet back to Tyler. Tyler handed the helmet to Olivia. He took her hand and walked into the batting cage. He helped his girlfriend hit the ball. The two started laughing and walked out of the batting cage.

"I suck." Olivia said laughing.

"Mhm." Tyler joked. "Jamie you ready to bat again?" Jamie smiled and started batting again. They were all enjoying their time. It was about 7:30 when Jamie finally decided he had enough batting.

"Are you going to bat?" Jamie asked Tyler as they were walking to his truck.

"Uh, yeah. I guess I can." They stopped at the fast pitch-batting cage. He grabbed his bat and put his helmet on. He turned the machine on and started batting. He was really good. He finished and smiled back at Olivia. She smiled and looked at the ground. He walked out of the batting cage and they started walking to his truck.

"You're really good Tyler." Jamie said as they got into his truck.

"Thanks Jamie." Tyler said as he started driving. They pulled into Nathan and Haley's drive way. Jamie got out of the truck and Olivia also got out. She walked Jamie inside and said good night to her family. She walked back out and got in the truck. She smiled at her boyfriend and he started driving. He drove to Lucas' house and parked in the front.

"I don't have to be home until 10. It's only 8." She said looking at him with a frown.

"Yeah I know." He said as he got out. "I have a surprise." He smiled and opened up the back door. He pulled out a couple blankets and set them in the bed of the truck. He smiled as he grabbed his laptop with and a DVD. Olivia got out of the truck and climbed into the bed. Tyler sat against the back and Olivia snuggled into him. He looked down at her and smiled. He pressed play and The Notebook started playing. "Ava said this was your favorite movie." Olivia smiled at him and the two started watching the movie. The movie finished and he walked her to the door. The two teenagers smiled at each other and then hugged. Olivia walked inside and saw Lucas was waiting on the couch. She hugged him goodnight and went up to her room. She laid down on her bed with the biggest smile on her face. She was falling head over heels for Tyler.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! I am going to keep Chris as a more permanent character. Any suggestions on what he should do? Please Review! –M** **J**


	44. Chapter 44

Olivia woke up to the front door chime that Lucas had installed. She rolled over to her phone and looked at it. She had a text from Peyton. 'Olivia, I know that we were suppose to hang out today, just you and me. But I talked to your brothers and they said they needed to do some stuff with you. It's really important and everyone agreed that we should do it sooner than later. I hope you have fun with them, and just remember to relax. They both have your best interest in mind and sometimes can't see eye to eye.' Olivia finished reading it and smiled. Then she thought about why it was important to talk about her living arraignment sooner than later. She finally got to the conclusion that there was something more to this day with her brothers. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her bed hair. She opened her eyes wide and then got into the shower. She got out and wrapped herself in towel. Then walked to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a cheer camp shirt. She walked back to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She was deciding if she wanted to wear contacts or just wear her glasses today. She decided to wear her glasses today, and then brushed her long brunette hair in a bun and then cleaned her face. She opened her door and walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw both her brothers at the kitchen table. Nathan was reading the comics, and Lucas was reading the news. She grabbed a bowl and scooped some yogurt into it and then cut some bananas into it and then added granola. She grabbed a coke out of the fridge and then sat down on the counter and started eating. Lucas noticed her sitting on the counter and he looked over at her and pointed at the chair at the table. Olivia smiled and jumped down and walked to the chair she sat down and looked at him.

"Hey baby sister, how did you sleep?" Lucas asked.

"Fine." She said as she ate her food.

"Just fine?" He asked as he went to get more coffee.

"Good, I guess. I kept coughing, but I think I'm fine." She smiled and then went to open her coke.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing?" He asked grabbing the coke out of her hands.

"Well, I was going to drink a soda, until you took it from me." She scoffed.

"Not for breakfast, you aren't." He said as he put the coke back in the fridge. He pulled out the milk and then grabbed a cup from the cabinets. "I have never let you drink caffeine for breakfast, not even coffee. What made you think you could that now?" He asked as he handed her the glass of milk. Lucas then looked over at Nathan.

"Hey, don't look at me. I don't keep much soda in the house." Nathan said looking at his two siblings.

"I don't know. I really wanted a coke, I guess." She said looking at her brother. He shook his head and sat back down. She drank the milk her brother gave her and rolled her eyes. She hated how they sometimes treated her like a baby. She finished eating and put her bowl and cup in the sink. Nathan and Lucas got up and walked into the living room. Nathan turned on the TV, and they started watching sports. Olivia started walking to the living room and stop at the doorframe. She watched her brothers and smiled. Sometimes she wished they all grown up together. She was lucky and got to grow up with both her brothers in most of her life, but she wished her brothers could have been brothers from the start.

"You can come in here. You don't have to stand in the door." Nathan said as he looked over his shoulder at his sister. She walked into the living room and sat between her brothers on the couch.

"Why are you so short?" Lucas asked as he noticed his sister couldn't put her feet on the table like both of them were doing.

"I don't know. Why are you so freakishly tall?" She asked a little rudely.

"Shorty, it was just a question. Don't bite his head off." Nathan said a little sternly, but in a more brotherly way then fatherly way.

"I was just wondering because Dan is tall and Deb isn't short." Lucas said as they all watched TV.

"I don't know. I'm just short." She said as she crossed her arms. Both her brothers laughed and then smiled at her. "So what are we planning on talking about?" Lucas cleared his throat.

"I was thinking maybe we could enjoy just a little bit of TV before talking." Lucas said with a smile. The two siblings nodded, and they started to watch some highlight reels on ESPN. Olivia found sports to be very boring. She got up and walked up to her room and grabbed her phone. She then grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs to the dinning room. She had to finish a lot of different assignments. Nathan got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. He saw his sister sitting at the table. He walked up behind her, and was looking over her shoulder.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"Umm, no." She answered and then finished her math problems.

"Okay, well Luke and I are almost done watching TV." He said as he walked out of the room and sat back down on the couch. She rolled her eyes. She was done with all of her homework, except for the movie project. She really had no idea where to start. She looked at her phone and scrolled through the list and clicked on Julian's name.

"Hey, little Miss Scott!" Julian said through the phone.

"Hey Julian! I was wondering if you are free tomorrow afternoon, around like 3:15?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. What do you need?" He asked.

"I have a video project and I was wondering if I could borrow you and your equipment for it."

"Sure, do you have a plan for this video?"

"Yes sir. I'll explain more tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Julian." Olivia said and then hung up the phone. She finished writing a couple sentences and could hear her brothers talking. She knew that they knew about the project, and really wanted to help, but she wanted to do this on her own. She looked over her shoulder and watched them walk into the dinning room.

"Ready to talk?" Lucas asked as he watched his sister put her notebook into her backpack.

"Yeah." She said as she looked at her brothers.

"Working on that project you're doing about Uncle Keith?" Nathan asked as he sat down across from her.

"Great. I'm almost done." She said as she smiled at her brothers. "Julian is helping me tomorrow."

"Okay…" Lucas said a little confused. He was a little hurt that she never came to talk about Keith with him. "Anyways, we wanted to talk about two different things. They are both serious. The first one is about who you want to live with. The last time we sat down and decided who you would live, you weren't involved. This time we want to involve you. So who do you want to live with?" He asked and Olivia looked at the table, then at her brothers.

"Um, I want to live with both, but honestly if its going to cause fights between three of us maybe I should just live on my own? Like Nate did at my age." Olivia said a little quiet voice she always used.

"Um, sweetheart, I don't think you would get approve." Nathan said looking over at Lucas. He looked back at his sister. "I know you are more worried about hurting one of us in this process, but we are both adults."

"Okay… I guess I want to live with both. Like I have been living with Luke for almost a month now, and I like it, but I also like living with you. I guess I just don't like how its three here, four there, then two back here and then five back there." She sighed and then noticed her brothers looking at each other.

"Honey, I never realized we did that to you. I'm sorry. What if we do it week days and week ends?" Lucas asked.

"We've done that. Didn't really work." She laughed.

"How about go off weeks? Maybe you stay two weeks at one house, and two at the other?" Nathan suggested. He looked at Lucas who was nodding his head and then turned to Olivia. "So, it's all up to you."

"I like it. It actually gives me time to be with both of you." She smiled at them. "So, what's the other thing?" She looked at her brothers who were both looking down.

"Well, remember when Luke and I got tested for HCM. We could have had you tested then because you were young and it didn't seem like the biggest issue at the time. We probably should have, but since neither Keith or I had it we thought you would probably not have it. We have noticed a little bit of a change in your athletic abilities. You haven't been running like you use to. We are worried that if you do cross-country this next year something could happen to you. We want to get you tested for it. We already have an appointed schedule for you to have the test done. It's not really up for debate though. You are going. It is really important."

"Yes sir. When's the appointment?" She asked, looking at her phone.

"Wednesday." Lucas cut in.

"Okay. I guess I have to." She laughed. "So when is this two weeks thing going to start?" She asked.

"Well, you have two weeks left in school. So we could technically start it today." Nathan said looking at Lucas who agreed. "Okay, so we will start it today. Where do you want to stay?"

"Um, I don't know. Can't y'all choose?" She asked as she got up and walked into the kitchen. Lucas turned to Nathan and the two started talking. They came to a conclusion as Olivia walked back in.

"So, you are going to go home with Nate." Lucas said as he watched his sister sit down. He could see a little sadness appear on her face. He half smiled because he was happy she wanted to be with him, but was a little upset that she didn't want to go home with Nathan. Olivia nodded.

"So is this little family thing over?" She asked with a smile.

"Well, one rude and two yes, but were leaving soon." Nathan said as he looked at his watch it was about two in the afternoon. "Go pack whatever you need at my house. Like your cheer stuff, or whatever else."

"K." Olivia said as she walked up the stairs and into her room. She grabbed her bag from her closet and started putting different cheer stuff in her bag. She walked out of her room, which she left a mess, and down the stairs. Nathan looked over his shoulder and stood up.

"Ready?" Nathan said as he smiled.

"Yeah." She said as she walked over to Lucas. She hugged him. "Bye, big brother."

"Bye, baby sister." Lucas said as he hugged her. "See you at school tomorrow. Love you." He smiled as he walked to the door with them. He watched Nathan and Olivia get into the car and drive off. He walked back inside and sat down on his couch and started watching TV. Nathan was focusing on the road when he noticed Olivia was texting.

"Who are you texting?" He asked.

"Jessica, Callie, Ava, and Brittney."

"I thought you weren't friends with Brittney."

"I'm not, but she is just apart of the cheer circle." She smiled at him and then continued to text.

"Can I ask you something?" He said as he turned.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you ever call me big brother anymore? It's normally Nathan, Nate or Natey. Which is fine, but when you were younger I was the big brother." He said as he looked at her. She looked over at him and smirked.

"Because, I have two big brothers. I call Lucas big brother because he calls me baby sister. I call you big brother sometimes, but you are just a lot more to me than a big brother. You're like a superhero. You have always been there to catch me and fight my battles. You are a lot more than a big brother. Lucas is a big brother. He has been a little more than a big brother since I lived with him. I know that you and Haley have missed me living with at your house and to be honest I kind of missed being home. But anyways, I guess if you really want I can start calling you big brother." She said as he looked at her nails. She was really looking forward to getting home and painting her nails with Haley like they did on most Sundays.

"Wow, um, no you don't have to call me that. I didn't know you thought that way." He smiled as they pulled into the driveway. He was really happy about what Olivia said. It really made his day. He pulled into the garage and smiled at her. "So I'm making steak tonight for dinner."

"Okay! Is Jamie home?" She asked as they got out of the car.

"No, he is actually at a play date with Madison. He'll be home for dinner though." Nathan said as he closed the door. He was holding Olivia's suitcase. They started walking inside, "I can take this to your room for you, if you want."

"Um, I can take it." She said as she grabbed the bags from him.

"Just make sure they get up to your room, and that they dirty ones end up in the laundry." He smirked as he walked into the kitchen. "Hales?" He said as he started looking around for his wife. Olivia walked upstairs and into her room. She threw her bags on her bed and went to Haley and Nathan's room.

"Haley..?" Olivia said as she walked into the connected bathroom. Haley was putting the towels back on the towel rack.

"Olivia! I missed you sweetie! I know I saw you yesterday, but I am so excited you're home!" Haley said as she hugged Olivia. "So girlie, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I really need to paint my nails. Like we use to do before I got busy." Olivia smiled, "Only this time I can paint your toes because you can't reach." Haley smiled really big.

"I like that idea." Haley said as she grabbed her box of nail polish. "I was thinking maroon." She said as she held up almost a brownish color. Olivia made a face.

"Um, Hales, I know you did the whole adult thing really quick, but that's a grandma color. You should do a pink." Olivia smiled as she picked out a really pretty pink. Haley smiled as the two walked into the bedroom. Haley sat down on a chair and watched as Olivia painted her toes.

"What do you want to do with your life?" Haley asked sweetly as she watched her.

"Um, I don't know." Olivia said and then started to think about it. "I like cheer, but I don't think I want to make a career out of it." She laughed and then sighed. "I guess that's what college is for." She smiled and continued to paint her nails. The two enjoyed painting each other nails. Haley smiled at the teenager. She thought about what it was going to be like to have a daughter. She looked up and saw her husband standing at the door.

"Madison's mom just dropped Jamie off. He really wants to play rock band with you." Nathan said looking at Olivia. Olivia looked over at him and smiled. She got up and ran downstairs. She smiled at Jamie who was standing in front of the TV.

"Ollie, will you play?" He asked as he handed her a guitar.

"Of course." She smiled and grabbed the guitar. She smiled at him. She looked at the screen and saw it was Rock Band 2. "So what song are we playing?"

"Kids in America." He said as he clicked the song. They started playing the song and were enjoying just being kids together. Nathan walked into the kitchen and smiled at the sight of his sister and son playing together. He walked outside to the grill and started grilling the steaks. Haley was in the kitchen making mashed potatoes, steamed carrots, and broccoli. Jamie and Olivia played for 30 more minutes when Nathan walked in and said it was time for dinner. They all sat down at the table and just were all talking and enjoying the company of each other. They finished eating and Olivia was still looking at her broccoli and carrots. Jamie had gone upstairs to get ready for bed and Haley was taking a bubble bath. Nathan looked at his sister as he washed the dished.

"You know it doesn't taste that bad." He chuckled. "But seriously, you need to eat your vegetables. Jamie is half your age and I don't have to force him to eat healthy food." He put the dishes in the dishwasher and came and sat down at the table. He watched his sister eat some of the carrots. He then leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." She said as she finished the carrots.

"Have you and Tyler kisses yet? Y'all have only been dating for a week, which was actually really quick."

"Um, no we haven't." She said as she looked at her food. She really didn't want to talk about this with her brother so she shoved the broccoli in her mouth and chewed it. She finished and then looked at him. "This was nice, but I really need to go to my room and do some homework." She said as she got up and put her dish in the sink. She ran upstairs and closed her door. Nathan nodded his head as he watched his sister leave. He walked upstairs and into his room. Haley was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"So, I never asked you how your day was." He said as he sat on the bed and took off his watch.

"Um, it was actually very interesting." She said as she put her book on the nightstand. "I received a very interesting call from a young girl today." She said as she thought about the call she received at the crisis center.

"Yeah? What was it about?" He asked.

"This girl at Tree Hill is being bullied. Brooke and Quinn looked more into it and they found a Facebook page about it, 'Little Orphan Tranny.' The girl is bullied because she is a tomboy and then the girls found out that she was adopted." She said as she rubbed some lotion on her hands.

"Wow, that is really sad. Why are girls so mean to each other. I don't understand it. At least we don't have to worry about that." He said as he got up and walked to the dresser to grab a pair of pajama pants.

"Um, I don't if we can just blow it off. Like I said, Brooke and Quinn found the Facebook page and they looked at it. They found Olivia on the page. She belongs to the page." She said as she looked at her husband reflection through the mirror. Nathan turned around and looked at her.

"Let's go talk to her. I'm going to be really mad if she says she is a part of it." He said as he was almost out the door. Haley got up and followed her husband trying to calm him down. They got to Olivia's room and Nathan didn't even knock. He opened the door and found her sitting on her bed reading a book. "We need to talk, young lady."

"Um, okay." Olivia said as she looked at him and closed her book.

"Sweetheart, we need to ask about-" Haley started and then quickly got cut off by Nathan.

"Give me your computer, phone and iPad." Nathan said very sternly. He watched as Olivia get up and grab her things. She had no idea what was going on. Nathan grabbed the things from her and sat down at her desk. He pulled up her Facebook and opened it to the page Haley was telling him about. "Care to explain this?" He said pointing at the screen. Olivia looked at him and then at the screen.

"Yeah, it's a page that almost everyone in school is a part of. What about it?" Olivia asked.

"What about it?" Nathan said with a little anger in his voice. "This is wrong. Why haven't you reported it?" He wasn't really mad at her. He was mad because he was like this in high school. He really didn't want his sister to be the bully. They had already caught her bulling before and didn't want it to happen again.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I didn't report it." Olivia said as she sat back on her bed. "I didn't post anything. Can this be over?"

"It's over, but I'm keeping your computer for the night. You obviously aren't mature enough for it." Nathan said as he closed the computer and walked to the door. Haley smiled at Olivia.

"Goodnight, Olivia." Haley said as she walked out of the room. Haley turned to Nathan and glared at him. She was a little upset how hard he was being on Olivia. She whispered to him, "Talk to her." Nathan turned around and looked at Olivia. He sighed.

"Olivia, I'm sorry I am always so hard on you. It's not fair." He said as he sat down next to her. "I was a bully in high school and it upsets me when I see you in the same path as me."

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything. I really didn't think anything of it. It is just a bunch of stupid girls posting mean things." She said as she got under her blanket.

"It only takes one person to make a difference. Maybe you can be that one person." He smiled as he stood up. "Good night." He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Night Nate." She said as she rolled over and fell asleep.

 **I am so so sooooo sorry this took sooo long. I went through some really bad heartbreak recently. It took a major toll on my life. I will try to post more frequently. Anyways please review! –M** **J**


	45. Chapter 45

Nathan kissed his wife and son goodbye and watched them leave for school. Jamie had to be at school early for moms and muffins. He was also going on a field trip. Nathan smiled as he closed the door and went up the stairs to wake up Olivia. He walked into her room and sat down on her bed. He started rubbing her back and then was quickly kicked. "Ouch!" He said and then pushed his sister playfully.

"That's what you get for waking me up." She mumbled and then pulled her blanket over her head.

"Come on, get up." He laughed as he pulled the blanket off of her. "Hey! That's my shirt. I've been looking for it."

"You gave it to me!" She laughed. "Fine, I'll get up." She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Nathan laughed and stood up. He looked at his sister and noticed her rubbing her eyes pretty hard.

"Hey don't rub your eyes so hard. Maybe you should wear your glasses today." He said as he walked out of her room. Olivia rolled her eyes. She had never worn her glasses to school. She got out of bed and walked to her closet. Since she took a shower before she went to bed she was ready to get dressed. She picked out a black skirt and a white tank top. The skirt was a little short so she put tights on under it. She grabbed her pink jacket and black boots and put them on. She curled her hair and went down stairs. She smiled at her brother and he smiled back. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um, I guess pancakes. It is Monday." She laughed. Nathan smiled and started making her pancakes. He finished and put two pancakes in front of her. She smiled at him. "Thanks! Don't forget, Julian is picking me up from school and he is going to help me with my project."

"Yeah I know." He said as he sat down next to. He started drinking some milk. "Why did you ask Julian? He didn't know Keith at all."

"Yeah I know, but he knows cameras and how to edit." She said as she ate.

"Mouth knows how to do all that stuff and he actually knew Keith. He knew Keith better than me." He said as he looked at the teenager.

"Can I just do my project the way I want?" She asked looking at her food.

"I'm sorry sis. Yes, you can do your project the way you want to." He said as he looked at the clock. "We should probably be going." He smiled as he grabbed his keys. Olivia smiled and got up. She grabbed her bag and walked to join her brother in the car. He drove her to school in pretty much silence. Nathan was listening to a talk radio show and Olivia was listening to her headphones. He pulled up to the front of the school. "Hey Shorty...can I tell you something?" Olivia smiled and pulled her headphones off.

"Sure."

"Remember, that you are what you are today because of the choices you made yesterday. You will be the person you are tomorrow because of the choices you make today. What I'm saying is make choices that you will be please about tomorrow not just in the short time you are making them." He smiled. She smiled at her brother and then grabbed her bag.

"Bye! Love ya." She said as she got out of the car. Nathan watched as his sister ran into the school building. They left a little late and because of this arrived at the school just as the bell was ringing. Olivia was the last to walk into her class. She smiled at Tyler as she walked to the back of the classroom. She sat down and the teacher started teaching. Class was over and Olivia and her friends walked to study hall. When they got there Mrs. Hamm stopped Olivia at the door.

"Here you go Miss Scott." Mrs. Hamm said as she handed her a slip to the office.

"What is this for?" Olivia scoffed.

"Your outfit." Mrs. Hamm said as she crossed her arms. "Now, go." Olivia rolled her eyes and walked out of the classroom. She knew her outfit was inappropriate. She was walking down the hall when she saw a group of girls laughing at the girl from the Facebook page. Olivia walked up to the group of girls and saw that Taylor and Jessica were standing there laughing.

"Olivia!" Jessica said with a smile. "What do you think about Orphan Tranny? I mean isn't she just a terrible person. Who the hell would want to adopt and why would they adopt her. Her parents gave her up for a reason." She laughed and then looked at her best friend. Olivia scoffed and then realized that she had a choice. She could either join in or stand up for the girl.

"I don't know. Her parents probably gave her up so she could have the best life possible." Olivia said as she glared at her use to be friend. "You know, technically Nathan adopted me when I was seven."

"That's different." Jessica said.

"Not really bitch. It is the same thing. My parents didn't want me. They were vocal about it. Tranny, I mean Tracie's birth parents were smarter than mine. " Olivia said rudely.

"Excuse you? I'm not a bitch. At least I put out. My boyfriends don't seek it else where." Jessica said. This pissed Olivia off. Olivia slapped Jessica and then looked at her.

"Whore!" Olivia said as she started to walk away.

"Prude!" Jessica said and then pushed Olivia. Olivia turned back around and punched Jessica. The two started fighting and another student ran to get a teacher. Five minutes into the fight it was finally broken up. Olivia, Jessica, and Tracie were all escorted to the office. Olivia had a bloody nose and a busted lip. She was handed a towel to stop the bleeding.

"Miss Scott, I was informed you were coming to my office about your choice of clothes today, but this was a surpise. We have talked about the fights before and I'm a little upset that you are back in the office. I am sorry to tell you, but I will be suspending you for three days. One day for the outfit, because this is the fourth time you have been to my office about your clothes and two days because you started the fight. I was planning of expelling you, but a student told me what actually happened in the hallway. I just want you to know that I am very please to hear that you stood up for a student. Now please wait in the hall. Your brother is on his way to pick you up." Mr. Turner said as he watched the teenager stand up. Olivia walked into the hallway and sat down on the bench outside. The bell rang and students filled the halls. They were all talking about Olivia and Jessica's fight. Olivia was looking at the ground when she noticed a pair of red converse appear. She looked up and saw Tracie standing there.

"Um, Olivia?" Tracie said as little nervously.

"Hey. What's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you. It meant a lot that you stood up for a nobody like me." Tracie said with a smile.

"A nobody? Tracie, everyone is somebody, never call yourself a nobody. When you call yourself something, it opens yourself up for someone else to call you that." Olivia said thinking about what Haley use to tell her.

"Are you really adopted?" Tracie asked as she sat down next to Olivia.

"In a way. My parents really didn't want me. I was supposed to save their marriage but I didn't. My brother Nathan has always been like my dad. Since I was able to walk, it's always been my brother and me. When he got emancipated, he begged my mom to let him adopt me and she finally agreed. But, what really got to me is the fact that there are so many people in my family that have connection to adoption. It's not something to be ashamed of. You're lucky! Your parents actually wanted you. They chose you. Most people don't choose their kids or parents. You're the lucky one." Olivia said with a smile at Tracie and then noticed a tear on her face. Tracie wiped her tear. "Why are you crying?"

"No one has ever called me lucky or normal. I've been the blunt of everyone's jokes since my family moved here. This is actually the longest conversation I've had all year." Tracie said and then stood up when she heard the warning bell for class. "By the way, I told Principal Turner that you weren't involved in the bullying." Olivia smiled and then sat there as she watched the young teenager walk away from her. She looked down and then thought to herself, 'the longest conversation she's had all year with someone was a three minute talk. That's not right. Why do girls bully each other so much to the point of this? We shouldn't be bullying each other. We should be standing up for each other and standing together.' Her train of thought was broken when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked and saw her brother. Nathan smiled at her and moved her hand away from her lip. He looked at it and laughed to himself.

"Let's go." Nathan said as he walked out of Mr. Turner's office. Olivia stood up and walked with her brother. She couldn't tell if he was angry. They walked out of the school and to his car. She got into his car and sat there quietly. She watched her brother get in the car and then turn to her. "Olivia Faith Scott…" He started talking and she hadn't looked up. "I am so incredibly proud of you. I have never been this proud of you, ever." Olivia sat up a little bit and looked at him.

"But, I got suspended for three days…" She said bluntly and a little confused.

"I don't care. You stood up for someone. You could have easily done what I did in high school. I was the bully, and for a really long time I thought you were just like me. You proved me wrong today. That was amazing that you stood up to someone that you knew very well, for someone that you don't really know. You had a chance once and didn't, but today you did. I am so happy for that. I will be honest; I had a very different talk line up for when we got into this car. When I walked into the office and found out you had been suspended for a fight, I was ready to send you to military school. I thought that I wasn't getting anywhere with you. Then I was told that you might have thrown the first punch, but that's not what caused the fight. Sweetie, I am very proud of you, and I'm sure so is the rest of the family. You made a choice today that wasn't fun in the short run but is worth in the long run." Nathan smiled at his sister and then kissed her cheek. "I am just so proud of you." He started the car and started driving.

"Thanks." She said and then looked out the window. "What were you doing before you got called to the school?"

"I was with a client at the new office space Clay and I have." He said as he turned onto Main Street. "That's were we are actually going." Olivia nodded and then looked out the window.

"So, am I in trouble?" She asked still looking out the window.

"Um, I don't really know yet because I haven't told Haley." He said as they pulled into the parking spot with his name on it. They got out of the car and Olivia noticed that Clay's car wasn't there.

"Where's Clay?" She asked as they walked around front.

"He just got back from Atlanta, so he is at his house resting. He will be at family dinner tonight." He said as he unlocked the door and walked inside with his sister. "It's actually going to be a big family dinner. Brooke, Julian, Skills, Mouth, and Millie will be joining us."

"Cool." Olivia said as she sat down at her brother's desk. She looked around his office. There were a lot of different sports memorabilia in it. Nathan looked at his sister and shook his head. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone.

"I'm going to tell Julian that he doesn't need to pick you up from school. That he can come here and get you." He said as clicked on Julian's name. The phone rang and Julian picked up. Nathan told him what happened and the two talked about it. Nathan finally hung up and looked at his sister. "He's actually done with everything he needs to do today, so he is going to come pick you up after he eats lunch with Brooke."

"Okay." Olivia said as she kept her eyes on her brother's computer. She was looking for something to watch on Netflix. She finally found Dude, Where's My Car. She clicked play and started watching it. She kept the volume a little lower than normal. She looked around the screen and saw Nathan was on the phone with some different sports team. He was trying to make a deal for his new client. Olivia was laughing at the movie and then smiled at her brother. He smiled back and then started walking around his office. He had been on the phone for about 20 minutes and he finally hung up.

"What are you watching?" He asked as he sat down next to his sister.

"Um, Dude, Where's My Car?" She said and then continued to watch the movie.

"Isn't that on Haley's don't watch list?" He asked with a little laugh. He thought it was a little funny that Haley still tried to monitor what she watched.

"Um, probably. But, I've watched this movie a couple of times in my room." She shrugged and then looked at her brother. "Why does Haley even have a don't watch list?" She asked.

"Because when you first started living with me, I let you stay up with me and watch movies. I didn't really see you as a child then. I saw you as more of a friend. Tim would come over and we could watch movies that cussed and stuff like that. Well, Tim and I had just watched Pulp Fiction and you quoted it when you asked Haley a question and she replied with what. Do you remember what you said?" He asked with a smile.

"No." She laughed. "I was like six or seven."

"You said, 'English motherfucker do you speak it.' At the time Tim and I thought it was really funny. Haley…not so much. She was actually really upset with me for letting you watch such a terrible movie." He laughed. "That's when Haley told me that I wasn't just your brother anymore. I cleaned up my act a bit with Haley's help." He said as he smiled at his sister.

"I bet I got in a lot of trouble for that." She said laughing.

"Actually, no. But that's when I did start punishing you for cussing." He smiled and then watched the movie.

"Oh." She said as she watched the movie. "So, I don't have to go to school tomorrow?" She asked. She had never been suspended.

"Yeah, you will stay home from school until Friday." He said as he watched the movie. "But, I don't know what we will have you do during the day. There is a lot we could have you do. We probably won't let you stay home and sleep. You will probably have to still wake up at the same time and go with me, Hales, or Peyton to work. You can't go with Lucas because he works at school and you can't be on school campus."

"Okay." She said as she stood up and put her leg under her. She continued to watch the movie. She was getting hungry and turned to her backpack. She grabbed her lunch that Haley made her. She pulled out a peanut butter sandwich and started eating it. Nathan smiled as continued he looked over some papers that he grabbed from his desk. An hour had passed and Julian walked into the office.

"Are you ready to get movie making?" Julian asked as Olivia looked at him. She smiled and got up from the chair.

"Yup! Bye Nate!" She said as she walked to Julian.

"See y'all at dinner." Nathan said as he watched the two leave. Olivia and Julian walked out to Julian's truck.

"So, what are you planning on talking about?" Julian asked as they sat in the truck.

"I am going to do a voice over and show the life of Keith." She said as Julian started the truck. He started driving. They started filming different locations around Tree Hill. The filmed the old repair shop, the cemetery, Lucas' old house, Keith's old apartment, and other different places around town. The two sat down on the swings at the park.

"So, why the park? What is so special about this place?" He asked as he handed her an ice cream cone.

"Keith used to take me here after school. My mom traveled a lot, and my dad was busy being his selfish self. So when my mom was gone Keith would pick me up and we would come here. Sit down on these swings with ice cream and he just listened to me. I was young. I don't really remember when he first started doing it, but when I was in kindergarten and first grade I really remember it. He would push me on the swings, and watch me run around the park." She smiled at Julian. He looked at her and really wanted to the emotional connection Olivia had with her uncle.

"Why did you ask me? Lucas knew Keith better than anyone, and if you wanted to have the experience with cameras, you could have asked Mouth. He knew Keith really well. I only know the Keith in the book. I have never met the real thing. So why did you choose me?" He said as he looked at the teenager. He saw the smile leave her face as she thought. He had the camera on his lap angle at Olivia. She didn't know it was on.

"I chose you because I didn't want the influence of what everyone else knew about Keith to change what I knew." She looked at him and he could see some tears in her eyes. "I want to be close with my own memories of my uncle. I want to know the Keith that I know and that I remember. I want this story not to really be about Keith, but how I have lived without an incredible uncle." She wide her eyes and then smiled at him. Julian smiled at her and rubbed her back. Julian and Olivia were really close. They talked about a lot of different things since they started their friendship. They got up and went to the truck. They got in and Julian drove to his house. He had the equipment that they would need. They got to the house and walked inside. Brooke was inside in the new nursery decorating. She heard them come in and she walked out of the room.

"Miss Olivia Scott, heard you got suspended today." She giggled as she looked at the teenager sitting at the kitchen table with her husband. "What exactly happened? I heard it from Julian. I don't think Nathan has told anyone other than him and Clay."

"Um, Jessica and I got in a really big fight." Olivia said as she looked at Brooke. "But, the fight was started because I told her that I wasn't going to make fun of a girl just because she was adopted." Brooke looked at her with a huge smile.

"Olivia, that's amazing. You stood up to your best friend, most people are never able to do that." Brooke said as she thought about if she could do it. She knew she probably could but then there is that fear of losing the person. "I'm very proud."

"Thanks." She said as she watched what Julian was doing. She then took over while Julian watched and helped her. Brooke smiled at the two. She knew that Julian was going to make a great father. He was so helpful with both of the Scott children. He was kind and patient with Jamie, and ready to teach and inspire Olivia.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Please Review! –M** **J**


	46. Chapter 46

Brooke, Julian and Olivia got into Brooke's car. Julian was driving and Olivia was texting Tyler on her phone. Brooke looked back at Olivia and smiled. She thought about when Olivia first came into her life. She couldn't believe that this little kid that she helped Peyton babysit was now going to be a senior in high school. Olivia looked up from her phone and saw that Brooke was looking at her. She smirked and looked just like her brother. Brooke smiled and then turned back around. Olivia loved being with Brooke and Julian. They weren't like her family. They still acted young enough to be cool.

"What are you thinking about?" Julian asked as he looked at Olivia in the rear view mirror.

"Um, just the fact you guys are going to make awesome parents. You aren't old like Nathan." Olivia said with a smile.

"Um, sweetheart, we are the same age as your brother." Brooke said with a smile.

"I know, but he just acts so old and bossy." Olivia laughed

"He had to grow up at a young age. He moved out at the age of sixteen, and during that time he adopted a sweet little six year old and got married. He had to be mature and raise you." Brooke said sounding very motherly.

"Yeah, that's true." Olivia said as she looked out the window. They finally arrived at the café. The three of them got out of the car and walked inside. Brooke wanted to get there earlier so she could set things up a bit. This was the first family dinner that Logan, Clay's son, was going to be apart of. Olivia sat down at the bar and twirled in the chair. Julian laughed as he watched her. He wished he would have known Olivia when she was younger. She has had such a hard life with her parents not wanting her, but was still able to be so happy with life.

"How about you help me move some tables around." Julian said with a smile. Olivia hopped out of the chair. She walked over and joined him in moving the tables. They sat enough for 12 at the adult table. Since their was only Jamie, Logan and Olivia at the kids table they just decided that the kids could sit at a booth. Julian smiled as he watched Olivia sit down.

"Soooo, when is Brooke due?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Two and half months!" Brooke said as she walked out of the kitchen. "Actually Olivia we wanted to talk to you about something." She said as she sat across from her. Julian walked over and sat down next to Brooke. "We asked Haley to be the godmother, when we knew there was only one baby. Now that we know were having twins, we would like you to be a godmother to one of them." Olivia's eyes brighten and she smiled.

"Of course! I would love to!" Olivia said with a smile. Both Julian and Brooke smiled. They knew that Olivia would be a great role godmother to one of their sons. They all sat and waited for everyone to show up. Mouth and Millie were the first to show up. They walked in holding hands. They sat down at the long table and joined in the conversation. Skills showed up with Jamie and they were both smiling. Clay, Logan and Quinn walked in next. Clay walked over to Olivia and started asking her question about the fight.

"It's cool that you stuck up for that girl. Nate told me a little about it when I walked into the office today. He's really proud of you." Clay said with a smile.

"Do you know if he told Luke and Haley?" Olivia asked.

"Um, I know that the school called Haley to inform her that you got suspended. She doesn't know why though. Haley called Quinn, and then Quinn told me and then I asked Nate what happened." He said as he looked at the teenager. He noticed the cut on her upper lip.

"Oh, I know Lucas knows that I was in a fight. I got a text from him saying we were going to talk before dinner." She said as she turned to the door, Haley, Lucas and Peyton walked in. Nathan was still at the office and was going to be there shortly. Peyton was holding Sawyer then set her down in a high chair. It didn't take long for Lucas and Haley to grab Olivia's arm and take her to the back.

"So you got suspended today?" Lucas asked sternly. He watched his sister roll her eyes, and this made him a little bit more upset. "Seriously. You are going to give us attitude. You are already in enough trouble as it is."

"Olivia, getting suspended is not something to be happy about. This can affect you getting in college." Haley said as she crossed her arms.

"Do you even know why I was suspended?" Olivia asked in a very sassy tone. She leaned against the wall and the noticed that neither one of them were really in a joking mood. Lucas looked at his sister and narrowed his eyes. Ava told him that Olivia got in a fight. He didn't have time to go to the office and ask anything about the suspension.

"Olivia, seriously drop the attitude. And yes, I do know why you got in a fight. You punched your friend and in doing that started a fight. Honestly Olivia are you dumb? Violence is never the answer. You are lucky you weren't expelled." Lucas said with anger in his voice. He took a deep breath and looked at the teenager. "Will you please tell us what happened?" He said as both the adults looked at the teenager.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I did anything to hide." Olivia said as she shrugged. She started telling them what happened and the whole environment changed.

"I'm sorry that I accused you of doing something wrong. It's just lately we have all noticed you have been on a path of rebellion." Lucas said he looked up and saw Nathan walk in. Nathan walked to the back after talking to Peyton.

"Hey, don't be mad at Olivia. I told her I was really proud of her." Nathan said as he placed his hands on Olivia shoulders as if he was protecting her. Olivia looked up at her brother and smile. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Nathan, she just told us what happen. Both Lucas and I were not informed about why she was suspended. I was only told that Olivia is not allowed on school campus or school related events until Friday." Haley said looking at her husband.

"And I was informed by your friends that you got in a fight." Lucas said as he looked at both his siblings. "So, since you aren't allowed on campus. We need to figure out what to do with you during the day. We can discuss this later. Let's just try to enjoy family dinner." They all agreed. Haley and Lucas walked to join the rest of the family. Nathan still had his hands on Olivia's shoulder. He took his hands off her shoulder and smiled at her.

"I am proud of you." He said as he looked at the teenager.

"I know." She said as she put her hand on the swinging door. Her knuckles were a little cut up because of the fight. Nathan walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

"Does your hands hurt?" He asked in a caring tone.

"Um, just a little. But, I'm fine." She smiled and walked through the door. Nathan followed her with a smile on his face. He was just excited to see Olivia being so unselfish. They joined the rest of their family. The adults all sat down at a table and Olivia sat at a table with Jamie and Logan. Logan was talking about all the superheroes that he liked. At the adult table they were all catching up. They got to Julian and asked how is day was.

"My day was actually really good. I got to send most of it with Olivia. I have to be honest; I thought she asked me to help her because she wanted me to do everything. I was wrong. She is really good at filming and editing. I think that might be her calling." Julian said as he looked at everyone.

"Really, I thought it would have been teaching." Haley said.

"I thought it would have been writing." Lucas chimed in.

"Music producing." Peyton said.

"Sports agent." Both Clay and Nathan said in unison. They both chuckled.

"I thought she was going to be a fashion designer." Brooke said with a smile.

"TV reporter." Mouth said.

"TV Host." Millie said.

"I thought she would be a sports chorographer." Skills said. The whole group looked at Quinn. She was the only one who hadn't said what she thought Olivia would be.

"Um, it seems like you all want her to do what your interested in. What about what she's interested in?" Quinn said as everyone then realized that Quinn was right. They all wanted her to do what they did. None of them knew what she was actually interested in. They all looked over at the kids' table. Logan was playing with a superhero figure and Olivia was playing with one of his. Jamie was playing with a super villain. They all smiled and then went back to their conversations.

"Maybe she will change the world." Millie said as Brooke got up to go get the food. Haley and Peyton also got up so that they could help. They passed out plates of lemon chicken, mashed potatoes, and broccoli. Nathan said a pray aloud and then everyone started to eat. Everyone was enjoying the conversations. At the kids' table Olivia finished cutting Logan's chicken for him. They were talking about different things. Logan got up and walked over to where Clay and Quinn.

"What's up buddy?" Quinn asked as both her and Clay turned to him.

"Can Olivia babysit me on Friday instead of the other one." Logan asked. Quinn looked at Clay. She didn't have a problem with it but they weren't going to force a teenager to give up her Friday night.

"Um, buddy. I don't think she can. She is busy." Quinn said. Clay looked at his son's sad expression and then looked at Nathan.

"Nate, what is Olivia doing Friday?" He asked.

"Um, she will be babysitting Jamie and Sawyer." Nathan said as he looked over at Olivia and Jamie talking at their table.

"What about the Tyler's baseball game? And the parties after?" Clay asked.

"She isn't going to them. She is in a way grounded until the cheer suspension is over." Nathan said as he looked at his friend.

"In that case do you think she would mind adding one more kid?" Clay asked with a smile.

"Yeah I don't think she will mind." Nathan said as he watched Olivia walk up to Logan. She got down on his level.

"Dude! What are you doing? I can't defend the city without Wolverine." Olivia smiled at him. Logan grabbed Olivia's hand and they started walking back to the table. Clay got up and walked with them.

"Olivia?" He said.

"Yeah, Clay?" She said with a smile.

"Do you think you can babysit Logan on Friday? He wants you too." He said as he looked at his son who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Sure! I would love too." She said with a smile. She kept walking with Logan and they sat back down. Clay smiled and walked back to his chair. They finished eating and Haley stood up to get the dessert. They had made a cake earlier. It was a chocolate cake. She cut everyone a piece and Olivia helped her serve it. Olivia walk up to Nathan with a smile that he knew very well.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Um, can I go out with Ava, Jared and Tyler for like two hours tonight?" She asked with a really sweet smile.

"Um, I don't know. Where would you be going?" He asked ignoring Haley and Lucas shaking their heads no.

"To the River Court." She said as she made a face at Lucas.

"Um, sure. Just be home by 10:45." He said as he looked at his watch and saw it was already 8.

"Thanks Nate!" Olivia said as she smiled and hugged him. She ran back to her chair and grabbed her phone and jacket. "Bye!" She said as she ran out of the café. Nathan and Lucas got up and watched her as she got into Tyler's truck. They both walked back to their chairs and everyone looked at Nathan.

"Why did you let her go?" Haley asked with a little frustration in her voice.

"Hales, she asked nicely and it's just the river court. Plus Tyler is a great guy, and it's Ava. How much trouble can they get into?" Nathan said looking at his wife in the eyes.

"I'm not worried about Olivia getting into trouble. She is normally a very well behaved teenager. I am mad that you let her go out on the same day she got suspended from school. Regardless the reason she got suspended, good or bad, she still was suspended for three days." Haley said as Lucas agreed with her. Nathan took a deep breath.

"I let her go, because she's a teenager. We did whatever we wanted at her age. But, I didn't realize that you felt that way. I guess we could call her and tell we are going to pick her up on our way home." Nathan said as Peyton cleared her throat. They all turned their heads to Peyton.

"I agree with Nathan. She is a teenager. Let her be a teenager. He is right that we did whatever we wanted as teenagers. We had fake IDs, stayed out all night, went out of town without telling anyone, drank at almost everything, and so much more." Peyton said. Julian and Clay both laughed. They both had very normal childhoods.

"I guess you're right." Haley agreed.

"Sooooo…Olivia's new boyfriend. Do we like him?" Brooke asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Um, he's a nice guy." Lucas said looking at his friends.

"He seems to really like Olivia." Peyton said with a smile. She saw a lot of similar things in Olivia and Tyler's relationship that her and Lucas had.

"He is really polite. I would have never guessed he was Keller's little brother." Nathan said as Haley laughed.

"Have they kissed yet?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"No." Nathan said very quickly and everyone laughed.

Olivia, Ava, Jared and Tyler all hopped out of his truck and walked onto the court. Tyler was holding Olivia's hand and a ball in the other. He let go of her hand and started shooting. Ava and Olivia watched him as they stood on the court. Ava turned to Olivia and was smiling.

"Everybody was talk about the fight. You were literally the talk of day. Which isn't that different from any other day." Ava said as she giggled.

"Why was it the talk of the day?" Olivia asked. Tyler looked over at his girlfriend with a smirk.

"Really cutie. You don't know why it was the talk of the day?" He laughed. "You totally won the fight. Jessica's nose is broken and she got expelled." He finished talking and continued to shoot. Olivia's eyes widen and then she looked at Ava who was nodding. Jared laughed as he threw the ball to his new best friend.

"What? Jess got expelled?" Olivia said looking at her best friend.

"Yeah. She told me not to hang out with you and if I did that she wasn't my friend anymore." Ava said.

"Oh, so we aren't going to hang out anymore?" Olivia asked. She was a little nervous to hear the answer because she always felt like Ava and Jessica clicked more.

"Um, no." Ava said with a smile. She then hugged Olivia. "We have been bad asses together since diapers. Nothing is ever going to change that." The two hugged and then smiled as they watched Tyler shoot. "How long are you suspended for?"

"I'll be back Friday. But, can y'all do me a favor?" Olivia asked. Ava nodded and Tyler stopped shooting and looked at his girlfriend. Jared smiled as he watched Olivia talk. "The fight was caused because Jessica and I were talking bad to each other, but there was something else that happened. You know that Facebook page about Tracie?" She said as they both nodded. "Well, I saw Taylor, Jessica and some other girls making fun of her and I stepped in. Jessica wanted me to join and I almost did, but then I looked at this girl that I probably would have been if my brothers weren't who they were. No one messes with the Scott family, so I was protected. Tracie wasn't protected and still isn't. I was hoping that you two would invite her to sit with us at lunch? Just be a friend to her?" She said as she looked down. "I know it's a lot to ask of y'all. We are just lucky because were popular, and she isn't."

"Of course she can sit with us!" Ava said with a huge smile. She loved people.

"Yeah! That will be fun." Jared said as he smiled at both the girls.

"I think that's really cool of you Olivia. She really isn't lucky like us, but now because of you she will be." Tyler smiled and then continued to shoot. Olivia walked up to him and smiled. He looked at her with a Keller grin. "Can I help you Miss Scott?"

"Yes you can." She smiled. "Tyeeee can I have your keys please!" He laughed and handed her his keys. She smiled and walked to his truck. She turned it on and started playing music. She looked at his phone and saw a couple text messages from Chris. She replied to the one asking where he was and then walked back to Ava. The girls were listening to the music and were laughing. They watched as the boys played one on one. Tyler went up for a shot and missed as he watched his brother's mustang pull up. A very angry Chris Keller got out of the car. The girls watched as Chris walked up to his little brother.

"Tyler! Why aren't you home?" Chris asked almost yelling. "Mom and dad said you always come home right after school or you call. Where was my call? You told them that you were coming to my place after school. I've been waiting for you to get home since 3."

"Chris, I'm with my friends. I'm fine. I didn't think it would be a problem if I didn't call." Tyler said with a little laugh. He was really embarrassed.

"Well it is a problem. Mom and dad are trusting me to take care of you when they leave for Africa tomorrow. How am I suppose to take care of you when you do shit like this?" Chris yelled. Tyler rubbed his neck and looked down at the ground.

"Dude chill. I thought it was going to be cool living with my thirty-one year old brother." Tyler joked and then looked over at his friends who were trying really hard to avoid eye contact. Chris looked over at Tyler's friends and realized that he was completely embarrassing his little brother.

"Tyler, I was worried. Mom always talks about what a great kid you are. I would have just like a phone call. But, let's talk about this tomorrow. Mom and dad are letting you stay home from school tomorrow so they can see you before their flight at 2." Chris said as he looked at his brother. He could tell Tyler was pissed. "I'm sorry dude." He looked down and then back up at his brother. He half smiled and walked back to his car. Tyler watched as his brother drove away. He turned to his friends and smiled.

"You okay?" Olivia asked as she smiled at him.

"Yeah cutie. I'm fine." Tyler said as he bounced the ball toward Jared. The two continued the game and decided that it was a tie. Tyler looked at his watch and noticed it was 10:30. They all piled into his car and he drove to Nathan's. They got to the house and Olivia and Tyler got out. Tyler walked Olivia to the door and hugged her goodbye. Olivia smiled as she walked inside the house. She saw Nathan's light was on in his office. She walked by his office and waved at him.

"I'm home." She said as she walked away from the door. She started walking up the stairs. Nathan got up and followed her.

"So, your gonna come with me to work tomorrow. Cool?" He said as he stopped at the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, that's fine. But, I'm super tired so I'm going to go to bed. Night." She said as she opened her door.

"Night Olivia. I love you" He said as he stood at his door.

"Love you too." She said as she closed the door. She got dressed in her pjs and got into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep. Everyone in the house has been sleeping for a while. Nathan was woken up by a phone call from his dad. He spent an hour talking to him and finally agreed to have lunch with him tomorrow. He was walking around the hallway and stopped at Jamie's door. He opened it and watched as his son slept. Nathan wondered if his dad every watched him sleep. He smiled as Jamie rolled over still asleep. Nathan closed the door and then walked to Olivia's room. He opened her door and watched her sleep. He has done this since she started living with him. In a weird way he found a little bit of peace in the fact that Olivia slept so well. He saw her sleeping and he smiled to himself. He knew that neither of his parents every watched her sleep. It bothered him a little. He sighed and then closed her door. He walked to his room and smiled as he saw his beautiful wife sleeping. He got into bed and fell asleep.

 **Please review! I hope y'all like it! Also, what do you want to see Olivia major in? What do you want her interest to be? –M** **J**


	47. Bye Mom Bye Dad

Mark Keller walked into his younger son's room. It only had a couple boxes in it. He looked at his son who was sleeping with a small blanket over half his body. He sat down on the corner of the bed and took it all in. He and his wife were leaving for Africa soon and he knew it was really hard on Tyler. They pulled him out of school and moved him to this small town, only to have him move into another house. They knew when accepting this job they would have to travel, but they didn't think it was going to be so soon after arriving. Mark looked at his son and smiled. It was almost 6:00 am. He started shaking his son and finally woke him up. "Morning son."

"Dad, it's still dark outside. What do you want?" Tyler groaned as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Didn't Chris tell you that you were spending the day with the family instead of at school?" Mark asked.

"Yes he did. We can spend time together when the sun comes out." Tyler said as he turned his back to his dad.

"Oh no we can't." Mark said and then turned his son light on. "We are going for a last morning run. Now get up." He finished and grabbed the blanket from his son. Tyler groaned and then got out of bed. He was already in basketball shorts. He grabbed the t-shirt that he had on last night and put his Nikes on. He walked with his dad downstairs and they walked outside. Tyler rubbed his eyes and then stretched his arms and legs. They started running together. "So are you excited to get to live with Chris?"

"No." Tyler said as he glared at his dad.

"Why? Son, your mom is very happy that the two of you are going to get to know each other better." Mark said trying to help his son see what they wanted to happen while they were gone.

"Dad we are fourteen years apart. We have absolutely nothing in common." Tyler scoffed and then looked at his dad's face. He could tell his dad really wanted him to get to know his brother. He sighed and then looked at his dad, "I will try. Okay?"

"Thanks son." Mark said as he ran with his son. "I'm gonna miss running with you. You keep me young." They both laughed.

"That's not all you're going to miss." Tyler said as they stopped running. He was looking at the ground. Mark looked at his son and then raised Tyler's chin.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad, you and mom are going to be in Africa for my last first day of high school, my last first baseball game, basketball game, debate match and so much more last first days. Are you even gonna be back for graduation?" Tyler asked, as he looked his dad in the eyes.

"Ty of course we are. We will be at your graduation. I promise. Now about the other things, I know you are disappointed that we aren't going to be there, but Chris will be. He told your mom that he is going to live stream us your games. Son, I'm sorry. When we took this job we knew we would be traveling but we thought we had until the summer, but they moved up our trip." Mark said as he hugged his son.

"I understand dad. I'm just upset you won't be here." Tyler said as he started to run again. They were running home. They got home as the sun was rising. Tyler was a little annoyed that he was up. They walked inside and his mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. Tyler sat down at the kitchen table. He was sweaty. Helen turned and smiled at her son. She was going to miss seeing him everyday. She set down a plate of pancakes, bacon and eggs in front of her son. Tyler started to eat.

"Honey, wait until Chris gets here." Helen said looking at her youngest roll his eyes and dropped his fork. Mark sat down next to Tyler and Helen sat on the other side. Chris walked in as his parents sat down. He sat down across from his brother and smiled. Tyler just starred at his brother.

"Can I eat now?" Tyler asked looking at his mom. She nodded and everyone started to eat. They were talking about normal family things. They were all avoiding talking about the trip to Africa.

"So Chris what are you going to do?" Helen asked.

"Um, I actually found a job in music." Chris said as he ate some of the eggs on his plate.

"Oh, are you working at that music store that you use to work at?" She asked with a smile.

"No, actually Peyton Scott offered me a job at Red Bedroom Records. She wants to spend more time with her daughter." Chris said as Tyler choked on his food.

"Dude, smaller bites." Mark said to his teenage son. Chris looked at his brother from across the table. He knew why his brother was choking.

"So I was thinking after breakfast we could go over to your place and make sure Tyler has everything he needs and help him unpack." Helen said, as Mark looked at both of his boys staring at each other from across the table. He was thinking this was a really bad idea to leave the two alone for a whole year. He looked across the table and smiled at his wife. She didn't see the issues that the boys had with each other.

"I think that's a great idea!" Mark said with a smile. "We can also buy you groceries and anything else you need."

"Sounds great mom." Tyler said as he finished eating. She started clearing the table.

Nathan walked into Olivia's room and saw that she was still sleeping. He smiled as she rolled around in her bed. He gently shook her to wake her up. She stretched and smiled at him.

"Morning." She said as she looked at her brother.

"Morning sleepyhead." He said as he laughed a little. "I need to be in the office in about an hour, so you gotta get up." He said as walked out of her room. He walked downstairs and sat in the kitchen reading the paper. He could hear that she was moving around in her room. Olivia got out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked to her room and looked at her closet. She pulled out a pair of light wash carpi jeans. She slipped them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her pink bra and jeans that had holes in both knees. She walked to dresser and grabbed a maroon shirt. She put it on and then put on her brown sandals. She then looked for a necklace. She decided on a long gold necklace with a feather at the end. She walked into the bathroom and braided her hair into a side braid. She put light makeup on and then walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She looked at her brother. He looked up and smirked. "Why couldn't you have worn that yesterday? It's appropriate." Olivia rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. She looked at his phone and smiled.

"I didn't know that Jamie and I were your background photo." She said with a big smile.

"Of course." He said as he looked at the photo. It was a picture of Jamie and Olivia at a basketball game. Jamie was in a Ravens jersey and Olivia was in her cheer uniform. He smiled at his phone. "So, what is Tyler up to after school today?"

"He isn't going to school today. His parents are leaving today so they are letting him stay home from school so that they can spend time with him." She said as she ate her apple.

"Oh, well let him know that he is always welcome here." He said with a smile. "Do you think he is going to like living with Kel… I mean Chris?"

"Um, I don't know. He showed up at the river court last night really mad that Tyler hadn't called him to let him know he wasn't going to be home." She said as she continued to eat.

"I'm pretty sure I would be really mad if you didn't call me. We might live in a small town, but it's still dangerous." He said sternly. He was trying to use Tyler's mistake as a lesson to teach Olivia that she should always call.

"I guess you're right." She said as she got up and threw out her apple. Nathan got up and grabbed some papers.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he looked at his sister. He was happy that she actually dressed up. She nodded and walked with her brother to his car. They drove to his office. They were walking in and Clay walked up behind them. Nathan and Clay started talking and Olivia sat down on the couch in their office. She pulled out her phone and saw a good morning text from Tyler. She smiled and started texting him.

'What are they doing?' She texted him.

'We are at Chris' house. I guess my new house. It's like half a block from TRIC. Oh, and Chris said you can come over whenever. He has a pool, and a courtyard with a basketball hoop." He texted back.

'That's cool. I thought you were hanging out with your parents today. Don't they leave soon?'

'They are here. My mom wanted to make sure I was completely moved in and that Chris has everything he needed.' Tyler replied and then watched as his parents unpack some boxes. He got off his bed and started unpacking boxes. He really liked the house that Chris had. It was a really nice place. The front door was located in the middle of the house. On each side of the house was a bedroom with a bathroom. Chris bought this house because he thought it would be nice for Tyler to have his own space. The kitchen was nice and opened to the dinning room as well as the living room. Tyler smiled at his mom. It was almost noon. He knew they were going to have to leave soon to drop of his parents. He pulled out his phone to text Olivia. 'Hey cutie, I just wanted to let you in on what's going on. We are going to the store, and then taking my parents to the airport. I still want to hang out tonight though.'

Olivia's phone chimed and she looked at it. She sighed and then looked over at her brother and his business partner. 'Okay, I'll see you tonight.' She replied and then put her phone down. Nathan looked over at her.

"Bored?" Nathan asked as he stood up from his desk.

"Yeah. Tyler isn't texting me at all." She said as she pulled her feet up onto the couch and rested her chin on her knees. Nathan looked over at Clay who smiled just a little bit. Nathan walked up to the couch and sat down.

"Sweetheart, his parents are leaving today. He is upset. He thought he was going to have until the middle of the summer with them. He also has to move out of a house that he just moved into, and into a house with a family member that is basically a complete stranger." He said as he smiled at his sister. She looked at him and shrugged.

"Yeah you're right."

"Let's go to the café and get some lunch." Nathan said as he stood up and was talking to both Clay and Olivia. They both got up and walked with him outside. The office was three doors down from the café. They walked in and Haley was behind the counter with Brooke. Dan was in the back cooking. Olivia sat down with Clay and Nathan. Since they were always here there they didn't need to look at a menu. Haley walked up to the table with a smile.

"Hey, how is everything at the office?" She asked looking at both men.

"It's good Hales. Just going through a lot of paper work. We will probably take a business trip here soon." Nathan said as he smiled at his wife.

"Sounds good. So, what can I get for you?" She asked.

"I'll have the Rubén." Clay said and then looked at Nathan.

"I'll have that two, with a coke." Nathan said.

"Oh, I want a coke too!" Clay laughed. Then they both looked at Olivia.

"Grilled cheese, please." Olivia said and they all gave her a weird look. "What? It's what I want."

"It's on the kids menu, baby Scott." Clay said with a smirk.

"I know, oh and I'll have the mac and cheese on the side with a water." Olivia said as she looked at Haley. Haley smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever the princess wants." Haley laughed and then walked away to put the order in. Nathan and Clay started talking about their trip. Olivia looked at her phone it was 12:10. She knew that Tyler and his family would be eating lunch right now. She didn't want to bother him so she looked around the café. She saw her dad in the back and he was making a couple of burgers. She got up and walked to the back. Dan heard someone come in and he turned around and saw his daughter standing there.

"Olivia! Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" He asked with a smile as he wiped his hands off on a towel.

"Good, I guess. I got suspended from school so I have to hang out with Nate for the next couple days." She said. Dan looked at her and she looked back at him. His face changed from a happy expression to a little bit of anger.

"Why did you get suspended?" He asked trying not to sound stern but he was still her father.

"I got in a fight with Jessica Daniels." She said a little quietly.

"A fight?" He said as he went back to cooking. "What was it about? I thought Nathan would have taught you violence was never the answer."

"He did." She said a little cheery. "But I got in a fight with her because she was bullying someone about being adopted. I told her that I was adopted and that if she is making fun of Tracie, then she is making fun of me."

"Oh." He said quietly. It hurt him a little bit that Olivia was adopted. He knew it was for the best, but it still hurts to hear. "Well, I'm proud that you stood up for someone." He said as he set a couple plates on the counter and rang the bell.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. "Well I am going to go sit back down." She said as she walked out and back to her chair. Nathan smiled at her as she sat down.

Tyler walked with his family into the airport. His parents checked in their bags and then turned to their two sons. Helen was almost in tears. She looked at both her sons and smiled. She went to hug Chris. While they were hugging she whispered in his ear, "Take care of my baby. This is going to be really hard on him." She let go and smiled at him. She looked at Tyler and all she could see was the little boy he used to be. She smiled and then hugged him. The two hugged for five minutes not wanting to let go. Mark hugged Chris and whispered something very similar to him. The two let go and Chris looked at his little brother and mom. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Tyler and Helen finally let go and Tyler turned to his dad. The two hugged and then they let go. Helen and Mark turned to walk away; they got in line for security. Helen looked back at both her boys standing there watching them leave. She wiped her eyes and then went through security. Chris turned to his little brother and could see the sadness on his face. He put his arm around Tyler to comfort him. Tyler moved his shoulders and Chris took the hint to not touch him.

"Come on TJ, let's go home." Chris said to his brother. Chris started to walk to the door and opened it. He looked behind him and saw that Tyler was still standing there. Chris walked back to his brother and put his arm around him again. This time Tyler didn't shake it off. Tyler looked at his brother and gave him a half smile. Chris started walking with his brother under his arm. They got outside and walked to Tyler's truck. Tyler handed Chris his keys.

"I don't think I should drive." Tyler said quietly. He got in the passengers side and rested his elbow on the door. Chris got in the driver's and started the truck. He looked over at his brother who looked like he was going to be sick. Chris turned the radio on. Before they were even out of the parking lot Tyler had fallen asleep. Chris was driving and he turned the stereo from radio to CD player. He was surprised when he heard his own voice coming through the speakers. Chris looked at his brother and smiled. He had no idea that Tyler listened to his music. They finally got home and Chris woke up Tyler. They both got out of the car and walked inside.

"Can I make you something?" Chris asked as he watched Tyler walk into his room and slammed his door. Chris rolled his eyes. Tyler was exactly like him. They have the same attitude. He walked to the living room and sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone. He has a couple text messages from different girls. He smiled and then saw a text from Peyton. 'Chris, I know you said you could start tomorrow, but my daughter is sick and I really need to go home with her.' He texted her back that he would be there in five minutes. He got up and walked to his brother's room and opened the door. "Hey Tyler, I have to go to work." He said as his brother threw a pillow at the door. Chris shook his head and then closed the door. He walked out to his car and got in. He drove to TRIC and met with Peyton. She showed him around and then left. Chris was enjoying listening to music when a guy about his age walked into the room looking for Peyton.

"Is Peyton still here?" Chase asked.

"No she left. I can help you though." Chris said. Chase scoffed and walked away. He knew who he was and didn't really want to know him. Chris shook his head and went back to listening. Chase walked back in and looked at him.

"You know you are a really shady person. Peyton's a friend, don't ruin her label with your terrible judgement." Chase said and then started to walk away.

"Chris Keller won't ruin the label." Chris said as he watched Chase leave. He liked Chase and was hoping they could some how be friends. He went back to his work. He came across a picture of Peyton, Lucas, Olivia and Sawyer. He started to think about Tyler being at home. He sighed and picked up his cell phone. He went through his contacts and clicked on the name that said 'Cool Little Bro.' He listened to the angry voice say hello on the phone. "Hey Tyler, I was just want to check in on you. What are you up to?" He asked. Tyler was really frustrated.

"I AM FINE! LEAVE ME ALONE CHRIS." Tyler yelled through the phone. He hung up and threw his phone across the room. Chris heard the phone call end. He sighed. He got up and walked out to the bar. He sat down and across from him was Chase.

"Give me something strong." Chris said to Chase. Chase poured him a beer and then handed it to him. The two talked together for a while. They has been sitting there for a while when Chuck Scolnik walked up and sat down next to Chris. Chase sat down a root beer in front of Chuck. The three of them started talking and were enjoying each other. Chris pulled out his phone and texted Olivia. 'Hey sweetie, do you think you can check on Tyler for me? He wants nothing to do with me right now. There is a key under the back door mat.'

Olivia read the text message and then looked at her brother. "Hey Nate, can I go check on Tyler. Chris said it was fine." Nathan looked up from his papers.

"Yeah, I can drop you off after I'm done with work." He said.

"I can just walk." She said with a smile. He looked up at her and nodded. She smiled and started walking to the house. She got there and walked around back. She got the key and walked inside. The house was really nice. "Ty?" Olivia said a little loud. She walked around and kept calling out his name. Tyler heard Olivia and he got out of bed. He walked to his door and opened it.

"Darling?" Tyler said in his very country accent voice. She heard him and turned to him. He watched her walk down the hall. It made him smile how cute she was.

"Hi Ty." She said as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he smiled at her.

"Chris asked me to come check on you." She said as she looked at him. She could tell he had been crying.

"Chris needs to really mind his own business." He said under his breath. He looked at his girlfriend and smile. "I'm glad you're here. Do you want to watch a movie?" He asked. She smiled at him and he took her hand. His parents had a rule about girls in his bedroom so they walked into the living room where the TV was. He picked out a funny movie and sat down on the couch. Olivia sat down next to him and cuddle into him. Olivia texted her brother and asked if she could stay with Tyler until curfew and he said it was fine. She then texted Chris saying that Tyler had been crying, but he seemed fine. Tyler could feel Olivia getting closer to his chest. He looked down at her and noticed that she was cold. He got up and walked to his room and grabbed a blanket from his bed, and then grabbed his phone. He looked at it and it was fine. He had a really nice case on it. He walked back out with a smile on his face. He placed the blanket on his girlfriend. He sat back down and put an arm around her. The two continued watching the movie. Tyler's phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Dude, Ava said yes!" Jared said. Tyler laughed.

"That's great!" Tyler said and then looked at Olivia with a smile on his face. "Hey do you and Ava want to go get pizza and maybe hit some balls?"

"Sure, but can you pick us up? I'm still grounded from my car."

"Yeah, we are almost done with our movie. I'll text you when I leave." Tyler said and then hung up.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"Jared finally asked Ava out." He said.

"Finally. She has liked him since middle school." She laughed and then continued to watch the movie. The movie ended and they both stood up. Tyler took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. He then walked to his room and put on a different shirt. He walked back out in jeans, a Dr. Pepper shirt and a pair of vans. He grabbed his wallet from the side table next to the couch and then grabbed Olivia's hand. They walked to his truck.

"Thanks for coming over pop tart." He smirked and they walked into the garage.

"Um, you kind left the living room a mess. You left your shirt, a pair of socks and your blanket." She said, as she laughed a little bit.

"It's whatever. It is just Chris. He isn't going to mind." He said as he shrugged and opened the door for her. She got in and smiled. Tyler closed the door and texted Jared that they were on their way. Tyler pulled out of the garage and they started driving to Jared's house. They got to Jared's. Jared and Ava walked out and got in the truck. The four teenagers went to the pizza shop and sat down. After they finished hitting some balls, Tyler drove everyone home. Olivia walked inside and smiled at her brother and his wife.

"Hey, honey. How is Tyler doing?" Haley asked as she watched the teenager walk to the stairs.

"He is fine. What time is my appointment tomorrow?" Olivia asked as she looked at Nathan.

"Lucas is meeting us here at nine and then we will go eat breakfast. But your actual appointment is at 10:45." Nathan said as the teenager nodded and headed up to her room. She went into her room and changed into a big shirt and pj bottoms. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. Nathan and Haley paused their movie and looked at her. "What's up?"

"Um, can you take me to see some colleges?" Olivia asked, as both adults were surprised.

"Of course, we can!" Haley said with a huge smile.

"Okay! Thanks." Olivia said with a smile and then walked to the stairs. "Night! Love you both." She walked up the stairs and Nathan turned to Haley.

"Well, that's different." He said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm excited to go look." She said and then pressed play.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Please review! –M** **J**


	48. Chapter 48

"What can I get for you?" The Ihop waitress asked the Scott siblings.

"Pancakes for me and.." Nathan said as he looked at a very sleepy Olivia. He mouthed 'the normal?' She nodded. "And, a ham and cheese omelet." The waitress nodded and then turned to Lucas.

"And, I'll have the Belgium waffle combo." He said with a smile. The waitress nodded and then walked away. The siblings continued to talk about small little thing.

"Um, Nate can I go to the end of the year bash?" Olivia asked as she looked at her brother.

"Uh, sure." Nathan said as he looked over at Lucas. The two brothers started talking about different sports and Olivia retreated to her phone. She texted Tyler.

'Hey Tye...'

'Hey, what's wrong?'

'Their doing it again.'

'Angel, I know that it hurts your feelings when your brothers only talk to each other, but they are the same age. They are both working adults with kids. You are just in two different stages of life. They both still love you. They also both see you a lot, but don't see each other as much as you see them.'

'You're right. You should probably take your own advice. Chris and you are in different stages of life, but he still loves you. He dropped his whole life to move back to Tree Hill to be with you for your senior year.'

'Olivia, it's different. Good luck at your appointment. Let me know how it goes. I'm walking into my Physics class.'

Olivia read his last text as their food was placed in front of them. She was still looking at her phone when Lucas grabbed it out of her hand. "Eat." He said a little sternly. She looked at him and smiled. They all started eating and were talking about school. Olivia started thinking about summer and all the plans she was going to make with Ava. She looked up from her food when her brothers stopped talking.

"So are you?" Nathan asked looking at his sister.

"Am I what?" She asked.

"Nervous." Lucas said.

"No, not really." She said as she ate.

"You realize if you have HCM, we aren't letting you do cross country in the fall. Right?" Nathan said as he ate and looked at his sister.

"Yes, I know." She said, as she rolled her eyes. Both the boys shook their heads and continued to eat. The waitress came to the table.

"And how will this be spilt?" She asked.

"On mine it is the omelet and Belgium waffles." Lucas said as he smiled over at Nathan. The waitress smiled and took both the boys cards.

"Thanks." Olivia said to Lucas. He smiled at her. They got up after the girl came back with their cards. They walked out to the Nathan's car and got in. They drove to the hospital and made it just in time for the appointment. Olivia walked with the nurse as her brothers sat down and waited. They both pulled out different books and started reading. They knew that they would be there for at least two hours. In the hospital room they hooked Olivia up to stress test and had her do a couple test. She became short of breath after running for 25 minutes. They continued other tests. The last one was a sonogram of her heart that took about 40 minutes. She was finally finished. The doctor went out to the lobby.

"Mr. Scott?" The doctor said as both Lucas and Nathan stood up. The doctor looked at the file. "Mr. Nathan Scott?" Nathan nodded at the doctor. He walked up and told him that they were both her brothers and the situation that they were in. Nathan motioned at Lucas to follow them. The doctor walked them to his office where Olivia was waiting. The boy sat down in the chairs and Olivia by Nathan's chair.

"So we still have to wait for testing to come back, but I am certain that she doesn't have HCM. We believe that she has Exercised-Induced Asthma." Dr. Parker told them.

"What does that mean?" Nathan asked as he looked at his sister concerned.

"During normal breathing, the air we take in is first warmed and moistened by the nasal passages. Because people tend to breathe through their mouths when they exercise, they are inhaling colder and drier air. In exercise-induced asthma, the muscle bands around the airways are sensitive to these changes in temperature and humidity and react by contracting, which narrows the airway." Dr. Parker said as he looked at both the boys. "Basically while Olivia is exercising she breaths through her mouth and her lungs don't react the same with the temperature change as ours do."

"So what can we do to help her? She is on the cross country team." Lucas said and then looked at his brother.

"Just like any asthma. We will prescribe her an inhaler that she will use for sports events and an inhaler that she will use once every morning. Anytime that she has to do exercise she just takes the inhaler before and she will be good to go." Dr. Parker said with a smile.

"Why didn't we know about this sooner?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I'm sure your daughter, I mean sister probably told you that her chest was hurting when she was running." Dr. Parker said as he looked at the Scotts. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other and then back at the doctor.

"Actually she has. I thought she was just out of shape." Lucas said as he looked down.

"Yeah, she has told me a couple times that she couldn't breath after we went running together. I figured that she just wasn't in the best of shape too." Nathan said as he looked at his sister. "I'm sorry, sweetie." He said. Olivia crossed her arms and then looked at the doctor.

"Don't feel bad. Most parents find out this way. A lot of teenagers are diagnosed with this." The doctor said as he stood up after he handed Nathan the prescription. They started walking out to the front. "We should hear back about the HCM in about a week." The all nodded and headed out to the car. They all got in and sat in silence. Nathan drove home and they all walked inside.

"Hey Liv, I have to go to the office. Do you want to come with me?" Nathan asked as he looked at the teenager who was standing on the stairs.

"Um, can I go to the café?" She asked. Nathan looked over at Lucas who shrugged.

"Sure. You can just ride with me there." Nathan said with a smile. They walked out to his car and he threw the keys to her. "You drive." Olivia smiled and got in the drivers seat. She started driving and Nathan tried to remain calm. He wanted her to drive but she was actually a terrible driver. "Just slow down a little." He said as the teenager rolled her eyes. She pulled into his parking spot and parked his car.

"Thanks for letting me drive. I'll see you later." Olivia said as she got out and handed him the keys. She walked to the café and walked in.

"Hi baby Scott." Brooke said as Olivia sat down at the counter.

"Hi Brooke." Olivia said as Brooke poured her a glass of sweet tea. "Thanks." She said as she pulled out her phone. She was texting Ava and Tyler. They were busy with schoolwork so they were able to text her back. She looked around and saw Dan. She walked to the back with a smile on her face. "Hey Dan."

"Hi Olivia." He said as he turned to face her. The two continued to talk and enjoy their selves. They talked for about an two hours and then Nathan walked in.

"Sweetheart lets go." Nathan said as he motioned for her to follow him. She said goodbye to her dad and followed her brother. They got in his car and drove home. They got out of the car and walked inside. Haley was in the kitchen cooking dinner and Jamie was in the living room working on his homework. Olivia walked to the stairs and sat down on them. She was going to go up to her room but she knew that dinner would be ready soon. Haley and Nathan were in the kitchen talking about Olivia's testing today. They continued to talk through out dinner. After dinner Nathan, Olivia and Haley sat down in the living room to watch a movie. Olivia fell asleep during the movie. After the movie ended Nathan carried Olivia up to her room and tucked her into bed. "Goodnight Olivia." He said as he shut the door and walked to his room. He sat down on his bed and yawned. He laid down and fell asleep.

 **SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS LATE. I got sick. Anyways, this chapter was a little boring but the next chapter is going to be a time jump to next Friday, the last day of school. It's going to be a really fun and exciting chapter. I am really excited about it and have already started! I promise that it will be a long chapter unlike this chapter. I just wanted to wrap up the doctors appointment. Okay, so I hope y'all enjoy this fluff chapter. The next chapter I was thinking about starting from Tyler's point of view as he picks up his friends for school! –M** **J**


	49. Junior year- DONE!

Tyler woke up when he heard his alarm going off. He sat up in bed and smiled. It was the last day of junior year. There was a big party at TRIC tonight and then the end of school bash at a beach house on Saturday after the graduation. He walked into his bathroom and took a shower. He got out and wrapped his lower half in a towel. He walked into his closet and put on a pair medium wash pair of jeans. He walked out of his room without a shirt on and into the kitchen. Chris was in there drinking coffee. He looked up and saw his shirtless brother standing in front of the fridge. Tyler had grabbed the milk out of the fridge and was now leaning against the fridge. He was drinking milk out of the carton. "Dang, Chris Keller has a very muscular brother." Tyler laughed a little and looked down at his six-pack.

"Thanks?" Tyler said as he put the milk on the counter and walked back to his room.

"You know Tyler Jacob, I'm not your maid." Chris called out as he put the milk back in the fridge. Tyler closed his door and continued getting dressed. He grabbed a white shirt from his dresser and put it on. He then walked to his closet and grabbed a red, blue and white plaid shirt. He put it on and looked at himself in the mirror. His outfit looked a lot like what his brother would wear. He rolled the sleeves up to his elbow and folded them in. He went back to his closet and grabbed a pair of black vans and put them on. He then walked into his bathroom and put some hair gel in his hands. He ran it through his hair and styled his hair up and to the side. He then brushed his teeth. He spit into the sink and then looked at himself in the mirror. He smiled at himself and then turned off his lights. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to grab his backpack. "Ty, I know there is that party at TRIC, but you aren't going unless your room is clean." Chris said trying to sound like the adult.

"Whatever." Tyler laughed as he put his backpack on his shoulder.

"I'm serious, Tyler. In the two weeks that you have lived here and you have trashed the place. I have a maid because I can't keep up with house hold cheers, not because she is here to clean up after you." Chris said as his brother walked down the hall to the garage. Tyler stopped at his room and looked at it. The clothes that he slept in were on the floor. He walked into his room and cleaned up a little and then head towards the garage. "Bye little bro."

"Bye Chris." Tyler said as he walked into the garage. He got into his truck and drove to Olivia's house. Olivia and Ava were sitting on the porch. Olivia was wearing a red and white ¾ quarter sleeve shirt with a pair of medium wash shorts and her white converse. Her hair was in beach wavy curls with a red bow holding a little from each side back. Ava was wearing white capris and a pink shirt with a gold necklace. She also has white converse on. Her hair was straightened and pulled into a half up half down hair do. They both smiled as they got into Tyler's truck. Tyler leaned over and kissed Olivia on her cheek. "You smell really pretty, like a princess." Olivia smiled as Tyler drove to Jared's house. Jared walked out of his house wearing a pair of jeans and a nice button down royal blue shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. Jared got into the truck and smiled at his friends. He was so happy to be back in with his friends from middle school. He kissed Ava's cheek and Tyler drove them all to school. He parked in the junior parking lot and they all got out of the truck. They all walked inside together. Since this was the last day of school, the schedule was completely different. All their classes ended yesterday, and today was about wishing the seniors well, and letting students know about all the opportunities they have in the summer. The bell rang and Tyler kissed Olivia and walked to his homeroom. Jared walked with Tyler since they had the same study hall. Ava and Olivia walked into Mrs. Hamm's classroom and sat down at the back of the classroom. Mrs. Hamm was at the front of the classroom talking about the early release. She finished talking and then got everyone's attention.

"Alright students, now is the last time to vote for Senior Class President. We will find out the results at the assembly. Please vote, because it does matter. Don't forget we have a candidate in this classroom. Olivia Scott." Mrs. Hamm said as all the students smiled at Olivia. Jessica was another candidate but now wasn't since she was expelled. All of the students pulled out their phones to cast their votes. The candidates were two students who actually wanted the position and Olivia who was nominated by a cheerleader because they thought it would be funny. The students then continued to talk as Mrs. Hamm handed out the students' new schedules. At Tree Hill High, on the last day of school the students spend half the morning with their current homeroom teachers, and then the rest of the morning with their new homeroom teachers while the seniors prepare for their practice graduation. The bell rang for the students to find their new homeroom teachers. Olivia and Ava walked with each other and met up with Tyler and Jared. They all had the same homeroom. They walked into the athletics' classroom. Their new teacher was Coach Scott. Lucas walked into the classroom to find his new round of students. He smiled as he saw Olivia. He stood at the front of the classroom and cleared his throat.

"Allison Cullen?" Lucas said as he scanned the room.

"Here." Allison said as she raised her hand and Lucas marked her present.

"Ryder Daniels?" Lucas said as he saw where Ryder was sitting.

"Here." Ryder said without raising his hand.

"Tyler Keller?" Lucas said as he saw him sitting with Olivia. "Jared Landry?" He mumbled knowing that he was here. He looked at the list and continued to read. "Tracie Pike?"

"Here." Tracie said as Olivia looked at her and motioned for her to come sit with her.

"Austin Russ?" Lucas said as he smiled to himself. He loved seeing his sister interact with people outside her circle.

"Here." Austin said.

"Olivia Scott, here." Lucas said as he read the next name. "Ava Smith is here." He continued down the list. "Zack Wright?"

"Here." Zack said.

"And last we have, Gavin Young?" Lucas said as looked at the last kid who hadn't raised his hand.

"Here." Gavin said as he looked at the coach.

"Alright students, my name is Coach Scott. I want next year to be a fun year for y'all. You are only seniors in high school once." Lucas said as he was talking over the students. "HEY!" He said using his coach voice. The whole class got silent and looked at him. "Thank you for joining my class. I am supposed to go over some opportunities that the school is offering during the summer." He said as the class started listening to him. "Alright, there is the school sponsored end of the year party at TRIC tonight. For your younger siblings, the baseball, basketball and football team will be having their Little Ravens camp like they always do. The baseball camp starts next week. It is for ages 5 to 12. The basketball camp starts the week after and is for the same age group. The football camp is the week after that and is for ages 7 through 14. There is also Little Miss Ravens Cheer camp. This is for ages 4 though 13. This camp starts the same week as the baseball camp. Now for your information, the school gym will be closed for the first two weeks of summer so that the camps that will be using them don't have interruptions." He said as he continued giving the students different days that the school was opened, and different things that were happening there. Olivia and Ava were talking to their boyfriends about their plans after school. The bell rang for the students all gathered their stuff to go into the gym. When they got in there they walked to the junior seating. Principal Turner was standing in the middle of the gym floor.

"Students, I hope you all had a great last day of high school this year. Would the current senior class stand up?" Mr. Turner said as he had the senior class stand up, and walk out of the gym. They did this as a farewell to them from the students. As the last senior left, the principal turned to the junior class. "Would the class of 2017 please stand and take their new seats in the senior section." He smiled as the entire junior class stood up and walked to the senior seating. Lucas smirked. He has watched this he was a freshmen at this school, but this time he was watching it as a teacher, brother, and in a way father. As the students sat down Mr. Turner turned to the vice principal who was in charge of the student election. Mrs. Hall step up to the microphone and announced the winners of positions except for president.

"And your new Senior class president is…Olivia Scott." Mrs. Hall said as everyone clapped. Olivia looked at her boyfriend and then her friends. She was really surprise to have won. "Miss Scott would you like to come down and say a few words?" Mrs. Hall said as she motioned for her to come down and join her. Olivia stood up and walked to the middle of the court. She smiled at her fellow classmates.

"Um, I don't really have anything prepared. But I'm actually really happy to be your new student body president. So, um, next year will be a great year. Go Ravens." Olivia said as Ava, Jared and Tyler laughed. She looked at them and smiled.

"Thank you Miss Scott. We are looking forward to see the change that you will bring to our school." Mrs. Hall said as Olivia walked back to her seat. Olivia sat down as Mr. Turner started to talk about different things. Olivia looked at her friends with a smile. This was the first year since Brooke that the student body president was an athlete.

"And, enjoy your summer vacation!" Mr. Turner shouted just as the bell rang and the students all started running out of the school. Olivia and her friends sat there as students ran by and congratulated her. The gym was completely cleared out, except for a couple teachers, Olivia and her friends.

"I'm just going to go tell Luke something, and then we can head out." Olivia said as she got up and ran over to her brother. "Hey Luke." She said as she interrupted her brother and another coach talking. Lucas turned to his sister.

"What's up sweetheart? Oh and congratulations. I almost forgot you were running." He asked.

"Thanks. Um anyways, I'm supposed to go to your house tonight so Nathan said he would drop off my stuff at your place later today. But, can Ava spend the night tonight?" She asked.

"Sure, see you around one in the morning." He told her.

"Yes sir!" She said with a smile. This was the first time that Lucas gave her a curfew that she actually liked. She started to walk away and he went back to talking to the other coaches. Olivia smiled and ran over to her friends. She grabbed her boyfriend's hand and they all walked out of the gym.

"So Miss President, what would you like to do?" Tyler asked as he walked with their friends.

"We should go to the park. Like the one with the swing set." Olivia smiled as she got into his truck. She turned around and looked at Ava. "Luke said you can spend the night!"

"YAY!" Ava squealed as both the boys looked at each other. Tyler started driving to the park while they were all listening to the radio.

"So, your brother is our musical guest tonight." Jared said as he laughed a little. He looked at his friend and saw that Tyler wasn't amused.

"Ty, he is only the opening act. It's not like he is going to be there invading our time together." Olivia said with a smile. Everyone nodded and then rolled down their windows. They knew that this summer was going to be fun. Tyler parked and they all got out of the truck. Jared and Ava walked over to the pond to see the ducks. Tyler followed Olivia over to the swings. Tyler smiled at his girlfriend. Olivia sat down on the swing and Tyler stood behind her. He pushed her as the two laughed. He looked at his girlfriend and smiled. She looked gorgeous. The sun was bringing out the natural blonde streaks that she got from Deb. She looked back at him and smiled. He stopped pushing her and he sat down on the swing next to her.

"Liv, I really didn't want to move here. I thought I was going to hate it. I am so happy I moved here. I found you." He said with a smirk. She looked at him and smiled. She got off her swing and stood in front of him and kissed him on the lips. As they kissed Tyler smiled. They stopped kissing and laughed. Tyler got up and grabbed her hand and the two started walking. The smiled at each other as they walked together. They were joking together. Olivia playfully pushed him and he tripped a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said laughing.

"No you aren't." He smiled as he regained his balance. "Now you're going to get it." He laughed and started chasing her. They were laughing as he finally caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He smiled as he tickled her.

"Stop!" She laughed as he continued to tickle her. "I'm sorry." She said as she tried to push his hands away from her. He laughed and finally stopped tickling her. The two laid down on the grass together. Tyler laid out his arm and Olivia put her head on his chest. The two watched as the clouds and talked about what they were going to do with each other during the summer. Olivia rolled over and laid on her stomach and looked at her boyfriend. He lifted his head a little to see her face.

"Yes?" He laughed.

"Nothing. I just love to look at you." She smiled. He sat up and looked at her.

"I agree." He said with a smile. She laughed. She leaned over and messed up his hair and laughed. She then got up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guess you'll have to get me again." She giggled and ran away from him. She ran onto the playground and climbed up to the top by the slide. Tyler laughed as he got up and chased her. He was standing at the bottom of the slide smiling.

"You're going to regret that." He laughed as he looked up at his girlfriend who was now sitting by the top of the slide. She smiled at him and stuck out her tongue again. He smiled and looked at the ground.

"Fine, I'm coming up there and you aren't going to like it." He laughed as he climbed up there. When he got to where Olivia had been sitting, he saw that she was already down where he had been standing. "Olivia!" He yelled and then laughed. He went down the slide and saw his girlfriend standing across from him. He smiled and walked over to her. He grabbed her and kissed her hard. He smiled at her and giggled.

"I thought you said I would regret it." She said with a little grin.

"Oh you will." He said as he smiled at her. "You're in trouble." He said with a smirk.

"I am, am I?" She smiled.

"Yes ma'am you are." He smiled.

"No." She said as she crossed her arms. He looked at her and tried not to smile at how cute she was.

"What was that?" He asked as a smile broke across his face.

"I said no." She giggled as Tyler uncrossed her arms. He pulled her close to him and slapped her softly on her butt. Olivia opened her mouth, "Ow!" She said even though it didn't hurt. She looked at him and stuck out her bottom lip. He looked at her face and tried not to laugh.

"Aw my poor baby." He said with a smile as he pulled her into a hug.

"You spanked me." She mumbled into his chest.

"I'm sorry pop tart." He smiled as he continued to hug her.

"It's okay." She giggled and then looked up at him. "It was kinda hot."

"Oh really?" He laughed as he looked down at her. She stood on her tippy toes so that she could kiss him on the lips. Just as they finished kissing Ava and Jared walked up to them.

"Hey we are kinda hungry, do y'all want to go to the café?" Jared said as Ava smiled next to him.

"That sounds like a great idea." Tyler said, as he was also getting hungry. They all walked to his truck and Tyler went to open the back seat door. He looked at Olivia and smiled. He went to kiss her but then whispered in her ear, "bad girls sit in the back." He smiled as he watched her climb into the back seat. Jared looked at Tyler and then at Olivia. He climbed into the front passengers seat and buckle. Olivia and Ava were in the back talking about being senior cheerleaders. They were giggling the whole way to the café. Tyler and Jared looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Their girlfriends were so loud. Tyler parked in the parking garage. They all got out and walked out of the parking garage and around to the front of the café. The café wasn't that busy. They walked inside and sat down in a corner booth. Haley and Brooke were both working along with Dan. The teenagers were all talking to each other when Brooke walked up to their table.

"Hi guys, how was the last day of school?" Brooke asked with a smile.

"Good." They all said.

"We have Luke as our home room teacher." Olivia said as Brooke laughed a little.

"Luke as a teacher must be really interesting." Brooke said as she smiled. "So what will you all be having?"

"I'll have a burger." Tyler said as Jarred agreed with him. Brooke took down the boys orders then turned to the girls.

"What about you Ava?" Brooke asked.

"Um, can I have the ham and cheese?" Ava asked as Brooke nodded. Brooke then turned to Olivia.

"I know what you want baby Scott." Brooke smiled and walked away. The teenagers went back to talking about what they were doing this summer.

"So what is everyone's schedule?" Ava asked, hoping they all had a couple classes together. They all grabbed their schedules out of their pockets and laid them down on the table. Ava and Olivia looked at all the schedules. They all had the same off period, creative writing, hero's journey, English, and Earth Science. Ava and Olivia had math together and the boys had the same math but at a different time.

"We all have Coach Scott for homeroom, creative writing, hero's journey and English…that's going to be interesting. Half our day is spent with one teacher." Olivia joked.

"At least it's the coolest teacher at Tree Hill." Jared said with a smile.

"True." Olivia agreed. "Oh, and we all have the morning off period."

"Nice! I don't have to wake up early!" Tyler said with a smile.

"Wow Ty." Olivia laughed. They group of friends were all laughing as Haley walked up to them.

HH

"Olivia! Lucas told me that you won the election. I am so proud of you, honey!" Haley said with a huge smile.

"Thanks Hales!" Olivia said with a little smirk. Haley's smile grew. She loved how much Olivia looked like her brother. She then turned to Tyler.

"Tyler I need a favor from you." Haley said as Tyler sat up in his seat.

"Yes ma'am." Tyler said in his very country accent.

"Can you pick Jamie up from school? Nathan was suppose to, but he is stuck in a meeting. I would but Brooke has a meeting about Baker Man with her dad and I told her I would stay here. If you can't I can just ask Julian or Skills." Haley said as she looked at the floor trying to think.

"Of course I can Mrs. Scott. Where do you want me to him? Here?" He said with a smile.

"Um, that would be perfect sweetheart. Thanks so much, but you don't have to call me Mrs. Scott, you can call me Haley." Haley said very sweetly.

"With all due respect ma'am, I just wasn't raised to call adults in my life by their first name." Tyler smiled at her.

"It's amazing that you and Chris are related." Haley said as she walked to grab their food. She came back and set down everyone's food in front of them. They all started eating. Olivia was eating a grilled cheese with a side of strawberries. Tyler smiled as he watched his girlfriend eat.

"You are like a five year old." Tyler laughed, as Jared nodded and Ava laughed. Olivia looked at them and made a pouty face.

"Am not!" Olivia said as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Pop tart, you are eating with your hands as you mindlessly look off from us." Tyler laughed as he took a strawberry off her plate and kissed her cheek.

"Plus, you don't eat anything green." Ava added and Jared laughed. Olivia glared at him.

"Still! Olivia that was like in sixth grade." Jared kept laughing.

"What happened in sixth grade?" Tyler asked. His friend typically didn't talk about their middle school days.

"We were twelve and Olivia had just come back from her brothers being in college. It was the second week of school and we were sitting at our lunch table and Jared made a disgusting joke about peas as Olivia had just taken a bite of them. She spit them all over him, and hasn't touched a single green food since. She doesn't even eat green candy." Ava said as Jared continued to laugh. Tyler started to laugh and then kissed his girlfriend.

"Baby, that's cute. You don't eat green foods because of a joke." Tyler said with a smile. Olivia joined in laughing with them. They finished eating and they got up to leave. It was almost three and Jamie's school got out at 3:15. They all got into to Tyler's truck and drove to the elementary school. Olivia pointed to the line that Tyler had to park in so that Jamie could come out to them. They sat in the truck and started talking.

"Have y'all been applying to colleges?" Jared asked.

"Yeah, I've been." Tyler said as he looked at Olivia. "Have you?"

"Um, no." Olivia answered. "But, I'm going to." She looked at Ava.

"Yeah, I applied to Duke, and some other colleges. But, I really want to stay in stay in Tree Hill so I applied to Tree Hill College." Ava said with a smile. The other teenagers nodded. Jared and Tyler were both in the process of applying to Tree Hill College. Olivia turned the radio on and looked out the window. She saw Jamie walking out of the school with some of his friends. She got out of the truck and stood by it. Jamie walked up with a smile on his face.

"Where's Dad?" Jamie asked.

"He's in a meeting so your mom asked me and my friends to come get you." Olivia said as she opened the door for him.

"Okay!" He said as he climbed into the back of Tyler's truck and sat between Jared and Ava.

"Little Scott!" Ava giggled as she smiled at the young child.

"Hi Ava!" Jamie said with a smile.

"How was your last day of the second grade?" Ava asked.

"Fun. We had a classroom party and play games all day. What did y'all do?" Jamie asked.

"Um, sit in class and then go to another class and hung out until the last day of school assembly." Jared said as Tyler pulled out of the school parking lot. "Oh and Olivia is the senior class president." Jamie looked at Olivia who smiled back at him.

"So you will come talk to the elementary school like they did this year?" Jamie said with a smile.

"I guess, yeah I will." Olivia said.

"Will you eat with me when you come? The last president eat lunch with us and he got to choose where he ate." Jamie said as he looked at his aunt with the biggest eyes.

"Yeah buddy, of course." Olivia said with a smile. Tyler stopped the car as they pulled up to the café. He got out of the car and walked Jamie inside. When he came back out Olivia was sitting in the drivers seat. He smiled and shook his head. He got into the passengers seat and looked over at her.

"Where are we going Miss Driver?" He asked with a little laugh.

"Your place until TRIC tonight?" She asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Yeah but Chris isn't home. If that's okay with everyone's parents." Tyler said as he looked at his friends in the back.

"Tim's at work so I can't call him. He doesn't care anyways." Ava said. This made Olivia just a little jealous. They were both living with their brothers but Ava was never in trouble like she always was. Jared looked at his phone.

"My parents are fine with it, but they want to meet your brother sometime before they let me do it again." He said as they all turned to Olivia.

"Um, I've gone to your house before. I don't think they'll have a problem." Olivia said as she looked at the café.

"Yeah, but Chris has been there most of the time. There has only been time that Chris wasn't home." Tyler said as he opened the truck door to walk inside and ask.

"I'll just text Peyton and tell her where we are going. I'm with Lucas and Peyton for the next two weeks anyways." Olivia said as she pulled out her phone and acted liked she texted Peyton. "She said it was fine. Let's go." She started the truck and was driving normally. Tyler was watching her very carefully.

"Babe, slow down." Tyler said as he pushed his foot on the floor even though there wasn't a break on his side.

"Ty, you are making me nervous." Olivia joked.

"It's not a joke. Please pay attention." He said as she pulled on into the road where his house was. She parked his truck in the garage and they all got out of the truck and walked inside. This was the first time that Jared and Ava came over to Tyler's house. They were really surprised.

"So what are we going to do?" Ava asked as they walked into the living room and sat down.

"Well, we could go relax in the pool." Tyler suggested.

"We don't have suits though." Jared said.

"I have extras that Chris just bought me." Tyler said as he walked to his room and grabbed a pair of trunks for Jared. He walked back out to the living room. "Here."

"What about us?" Ava said as she looked at the boys.

"Oh, I have some suits here." Olivia said with a little smile. She grabbed Ava's hand and they walked to Tyler's room. Ava shut the door and looked at her best friend.

"You have suits here?" Ava said with a very surprised look on her face.

"Yeah, I didn't want to keep bringing clothes over when I hang out so I have a…" Olivia said as she opened the top drawer of Tyler's dresser.

"You have a drawer!" Ava said completely shocked.

"Yea, it was Chris' idea. I've come over here to hang out almost every day for the last two weeks. We've gone swimming and I had to keep bringing a suit or a change of clothes. So he suggested that I just keep a couple clothes here so that I don't have to remember during the summer." Olivia said as she handed Ava a suit.

"Oh. How do Nathan and Lucas feel about you having clothes over here?" Ava asked as she started to change.

"Um…. they don't know." Olivia said as she finished putting her suit on.

"Oh." Ava said as they walked out of the room together. They walked to the pool where the boys were.

"And how is my beautiful wife?" Lucas said as he walked into the Red Bedroom Records office.

"I'm great." Chris said as he turned around and saw Lucas standing there.

"Keller, where's Peyton?" Lucas asked as his wife walked into the office.

"I'm here." Peyton said with a smile. She was holding Sawyer on her hip and carrying a light box of decorations on the other. Lucas walked over and grabbed Sawyer from her.

"Hi Sawyer. How was your day?" Lucas said as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk. "Can you say da-da?" He smiled at his daughter. He looked at his wife and smiled. "I'm here to help. Haley said that Brooke and her would be by in a little bit to help set up for the End of the Year High School Bash." Peyton looked at him and smiled.

"Great!" She said as she untangled some blue lights.

"Oh, Olivia is the new class president." Lucas said looking at his wife. She turned and faced him.

"That's great! I'm so happy for her!" She said. "How is she by the way? I feel like we haven't seen her since the huge family dinner.

"That's because we haven't. She has been busy with school, boyfriend and other stuff. But she will be with us for the next two weeks. Maybe the four of us and take our own vacation." He suggested as Brooke and Haley walked in. They started setting up for the concert. They hung different things from the ceiling and by the time they were done it was time to start. They opened the doors and high school students started to pour in. Olivia, Tyler, Jared and Ava walked in and stood in the middle of the stage. Peyton walked out with a huge smile.

"Are y'all Ravens ready for summer?" Peyton asked. The whole room roared with happiness. "Let's all put our hands together for our special guest…Chris Keller!" Everyone started cheering as Chris walked onto stage with a huge smile. Brittany from the cheer team was standing next to Ryder by the bar.

"How the hell did Tree Hill High get Chris Keller to play a free concert?" She said as she looked at Chris singing "Loaded Gun" on stage.

"His brother goes to our school…." He said looking at Brittany. She smiled a very devilish smile.

"Whose his brother?" She asked.

"Tyler Keller." He said as he looked over at Olivia and her friends who were clapping to the music.

"Olivia Scott's ex-boyfriend?" She said with a grin.

"They are still dating." He said looking at Brittany with a strange look.

"Not after he meets me." She grinned.

After the party ended Tyler drove Olivia and Ava over to Lucas' house. The girls kissed their boyfriends goodbye and walked inside. Lucas was sitting in the living room watching some TV. He always waited up for Olivia. "Hey girls, how was the rest of the party?" He asked.

"Good." Ava said as they walked up the stairs.

"Olivia." He said as she turned around and looked at him.

"Goodnight? I love you?" He said with a laugh. She smiled and ran down the stairs and hugged him.

"Night Luke! Love you!" She said and then ran back up the stairs. The girls got to Olivia's room and started talking about their boyfriends. They finally fell asleep.

 **I hope y'all like this chapter! Please review! I also hope y'all like Olivia and Tyler's progressing relationship. Also I wanted to do a little shout out to 2. Thanks for helping me through a couple things and thanks for your input! –M** **J**


	50. Do you like you?

Olivia and Ava woke up to a knock at Olivia's bedroom door. Peyton walked in and saw the two girls lying on Olivia's bed. They looked over at her with very sleepy faces. She smiled because it reminded her of when Brooke would stay the night at in this same room. "Hey ladies, Luke is going to make pancakes."

"Yum." Olivia said as she yawned. Both girls got out of bed and stretched. Ava walked out of the room first and then Olivia started towards the door. She smiles at Peyton as she passed her and then ran to catch up with her friend. They walked through the kitchen and into the dinning room. They sat at the table as Lucas was making breakfast in the kitchen.

"What are you going to wear tonight?" Ava asked as Olivia rubbed her eyes.

"Um, probably my high wasted studded shorts I have and the off the shoulder pink crop top." Olivia said. "What about you?"

"Probably shorts and a tank top." Ava said as Peyton walked into the dinning room with Sawyer. "Aw, she's so cute."

"Thanks." Peyton said as she put Sawyer in her high chair. Olivia smiled at Sawyer and then looked back at her friend.

"Oh and I'm also wearing my white converse." Olivia said as Lucas walked into the dinning room with a plate of pancakes.

"No you aren't. I paid good money for you to have those white shoes and they are going to stay white." He said as he sat down. Olivia looked at Ava and rolled her eyes. Peyton laughed a little because she thought Lucas was joking. Lucas looked at them with a blank stare.

"Yes sir." Olivia said as she looked over at Peyton with wide eyes. Peyton smiled at her and everyone started eating. After they finished Olivia and Ava walked back up stairs.

"Geez, I forgot what it was like to be around Lucas outside of school." Ava said as she sat down on Olivia's bed.

"Yea, he's a lot stricter than Nate. But, I think that's because Nathan and Lucas were raised completely opposite." Olivia said as she looked at computer.

"Who do you like to live with?" Ava asked as she laid on her stomach and started reading. Olivia spun her chair to face her friend.

"Um, that's not really a fair question. I love to live with both." Olivia said and then looked at the ground. "Sure sometimes I wish that we could all live in the same house, but that would be crazy. I like the new living arrangement. I really like both my brothers. They are both stern and over protective but I think it's because they have trouble deciding when to be a dad and when to be a brother to me." She continued talking not knowing that Lucas was outside her door. He smiled as he listened to his sister.

"Do see one brother as more of a brother than a father?" Ava asked. She was really curious. Even though she was living with her older brother it was a lot different because he let her do anything.

"I guess I see Luke more as a brother than a father. Probably because when Nathan adopted me I had just began to know Luke and I think I wanted a park of me to continue to have the brother sister relationship." Olivia said as she got up and walked into her closet.

"Is it weird saying yes sir, no sir, yes ma'am and no ma'am to your siblings and their wives?" Ava asked.

"Don't you say yes sir and no sir to Tim?" Olivia asked.

"Um, no. You should really spend the night soon. It is completely different at my house." Ava said and then waited for her friend to answer her question.

"No because when I was learning that stuff I was already living with Nathan. I just respect my brother because he didn't have to do what he did. He could have let me live with just Dan if he really wanted me to." Olivia said as she grabbed her clothes. "So are you serious about having a sleep over? You hate having people over at your house because Tim is a little immature." She sat down on her bed next to her friend and smiled.

"He's different now that he is a cop." Ava said. "Will you spend the night tonight?" She asked a little shy.

"Let me go ask Luke." Olivia said as she hopped up and walked out of her room. She walked downstairs and saw Luke and Peyton in the living room. "Hey Luke, can I ask you something?" She said with a smile. Lucas paused the TV show and turned to face his sister.

"What's up kid?" He said with a smile.

"Can I spend the night with Ava tonight?" She asked as Lucas turned to his wife and the two talked about it. He turned back to his sister and smile.

"Yes, but don't forget that you have to clean the basement out as part of your punishment from the drinking and bullying." He said as the teenager nodded. Olivia turned to walk up the stairs. "Oh and Olivia, we are taking a family vacation next week after your done with cheer camp."

"Okay! Thanks Luke!" Olivia said as she walked up the stairs with a smile. She walked into her room. "Luke said I could spend the night."

"Cool! That will be really fun!" Ava said with a smile and then looked at her phone. "The boys are finally up." She laughed as she watched her friend walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Olivia got out of the shower and Ava went to take a shower. Olivia grabbed her phone and noticed that Tyler had texted a couple of times. She smiled and then replied to them. She told him that they would be in ready in about an hour. The girls got ready in the outfits that they were talking about from breakfast. Olivia left her hair in her natural beach waves while Ava's hair was straightened. The girls walked down the stairs and Lucas was on the living room floor playing with Sawyer. He looked at the girls and stood up.

"Hey sweetheart, do you need some money?" He asked as he pulled his wallet.

"No, it's fine." Olivia said with a smile. "I have a credit card that is connected to Nate's bank account." She said as they opened the door. Lucas looked down and sighed a little. He felt a little ashamed that Olivia never took money from him.

"Here, take some anyways." He said as he handed her a couple of twenties. She grabbed them and smiled.

"Bye see you tomorrow." Olivia said ad she hugged him and walked outside. Tyler and Jared were outside in the truck. The girls walked to the truck and got into their normal spots. Tyler drove to Jared's house to drop off him and Ava. He told them that he would pick them up around 7:30 for dinner. Tyler then drove to his house and parked in the driveway. The two walked inside and Olivia looked at the mess. "What the hell happened here Tyler?"

"We had a little after party after TRIC. Chris went to a little after party so we had one here." Tyler said as he laughed a little.

"Ty, Chris is going to be pissed when he sees this." She said as she started cleaning up the mess.

"Baby, stop. Let's just enjoy each other." He said as he grabbed the bottles from her. She smiled at him.

"Fine." She said as she sat on the counter. "I have a question."

"Shoot." He said as he stood in front of her and put his hands on the counter.

"Can you sing like your brother?" She giggled as she looked at the guitar in the corner of the living room.

"Yeah, but I don't plan on doing it for anything other than fun." He said as walked over to the guitar and grabbed it. He smiled at her as he walked back to her. "I can play to. It's the only thing Chris and I have in common. Our mom is really into music and she put both us in music classes and voice lesson when we turned five. What about you? You're sister-in-law is a musician can you do anything?"

"Key word in that sentence sister-in-law. I don't think anyone in the Scott family can sing, but if you are talking about if I took music classes, I didn't. I was in cheer, gymnastics, basketball and soccer when I was younger. Basketball was the only one that didn't stick. Probably because I saw how my brothers were so good that I wanted to be good at my own sport.

"That's cool. Did you do the normal little girl things like ballet?" He asked as he played a couple chords.

"Yes, I was in ballet. My mom put me in it when I was like two or three and Nathan had me stay in it when I moved in with him so I was busy until he got out of basketball practice." She said as she smiled. "I was in it until like I turned fifteen."

"That's cute." He grinned and then sat down on the barstool. "Would you like me to sing a song?" He asked as he held one of his brother's very expensive guitars.

"Yes!" She smiled. He smiled and then put the guitar on his knee and started playing (Let Me Be Your) Teddy Bear by Elvis.

"Baby let me be, your lovin' Teddy Bear." He sang as he looked at her and winked. "Put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere. Oh let me be, Your teddy bear. I don't wanna be a tiger, Cause tigers play too rough. I don't wanna be a lion, 'Cause lions ain't the kind you love enough. Just wanna be, your Teddy Bear. Put a chain around my neck, and lead me anywhere. Oh let me be, Your teddy bear." He finished and Olivia smiled. She was really surprised how good of a singer he was.

"Tyler! That was so good!" She giggled as he smiled at her. He sounded a lot like Chris when he sings. She kissed him and he smiled after they finished.

"Thanks baby." He said with a smile. He walked back to the living room and set Chris' guitar down. He walked back and sat next to his girlfriend on the counter. "So what do you want to do? We could watch a couple movies? We haven't really just hung out and watched movies." He said with a smile.

"Okay!" She said as she jumped down. "Your room?" She asked as he nodded.

"Go pick out some movies and I'll make us some popcorn and drinks." He smiled and the looked in the fridge. Olivia walked into Tyler's room and unlike the house his room was spotless. She sat down on his bed and turned on his XBOX. He had a lot of different movies purchased on it. She smiled when she came across The Little Mermaid. She clicked on it and waited for him to walk in. Tyler walked in with a big bowl of popcorn, a coke for him and sprite for Olivia. He set the drinks down on his nightstand and then looked at his girlfriend who was under his blanket. He sat down next to her and she snuggled into him. He pressed play and he laughed as the titled showed up. As they watched Olivia started to fall asleep in his arms. She finally fell asleep and Tyler turned off the movie and started playing some video games as Olivia slept with her head on his chest. He played video games for almost two hours when Olivia finally woke up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at the screen.

"What happened to my movie?" She said with a little attitude.

"You fell asleep, so I paused it." He said as he looked at his girlfriend who had her arms crossed. He laughed a little at how cute she was being. "Are you hungry princess?" Olivia nodded and Tyler got up and walked into the kitchen and made them both sandwiches. He walked back and handed her a plate. She started eating and placed her feet on his legs. He smiled at her. They finished eating and started watching the movie again. Once it finished the two just enjoy laying in the bed together.

Jared, Ava, Olivia and Tyler all walked into the party. It was almost 10. They all grabbed a drink and started mingling with their friends. Olivia and Ava were dancing with each other and the other cheerleaders. They lost track of their boyfriends and finally found them with the basketball team. They started talking to everyone. The music was blaring and the fire was roaring. It was almost time for the count down. Olivia was standing next to Ava. Jared and Tyler were standing on the other side.

"5….4…..3…..2….1! We're seniors!" They all cheered and hugged. Olivia walked over to see her boyfriend and he was standing there with Brittney. She was drunk and draped all over him. Brittney noticed Olivia standing there and she quickly kissed Tyler of the lips. Tyler accidently kissed back and Brittney started laughing. Olivia starred at her boyfriend and then she quickly turned away with tears streaming down her face. Ava followed her. Ryder watched the whole thing happen and followed them. Tyler just stood there in complete shock.

"Ollie, I'm sorry that Tyler did that. Let's just find a ride to my house and we can talk." Ava said as she wrapped an arm around her. Ryder walked up to them.

"I can give y'all a ride." Ryder said.

"That would be great Ryder." Olivia said as she got into Ryder's car. Ava and Ryder both got in and the car and Ryder drove them home. The girls got out and walked into the Smith's house. Tim was in the living room and smiled as they walked inside.

"How was the party? Y'all are home really early. It is only like…" Tim said as he looked at his watch. "12:15, what happened?"

"Tyler kissed another girl." Ava said as she followed a crying Olivia. The girls walked into Ava's room and Olivia laid down on her friends bed and cried herself to sleep. Ava sat next to her rubbing her back and talking to Jared on the phone.

"Babe you know he didn't mean to do it. Brittney kissed him. He accidentally kissed back." Jared said as he rode in Tyler's truck. They had left almost right after the girls did but were dropping off all their drunk teammates.

"I know. I'll try to explain it to her, but she is really upset. I would be too." Ava said.

"I know. I won't ever do that to do." He said as he looked over at his friend driving. Tyler was a complete wreck. He was tearing up because he was hurt that he did that. The couple hung up and Ava fell asleep next to her friend.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter. I will have the next one up probably around the same time tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you want! –M** **J**


	51. The aftermath

Olivia and Ava both woke up. Olivia's face was really red and her eyes were puffy. Her nose was also really stuffy. The girls walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tim was trying to make waffles for them. The girls watched him as he made a really big mess. They started laughing as he looked at them.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he poured them both a glass of milk.

"You trying to cook." Ava said as she drank the milk.

"Ava, I cook." He said looking at his sister. Olivia laughed a little bit. Ava and Tim actually had a brother sister relationship unlike her. Tim finished making the waffles and set them in front of the girls.

"Thanks for making breakfast Tim." Olivia said sounding very sick. Tim looked at her and then felt her forehead. She felt very warm.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked and Olivia shook her head no. "Well after you finish eating I will drop you off at Nate's." He then turned to Ava. "We are going to be picking up Nathan today." He said as Ava smiled. She loved getting to see her nephew.

"She is actually staying with Lucas." Ava said as she smiled at her friend.

"Actually it's Sunday and we typically eat at Nathan's after church." Olivia said as she coughed a little. She had cried so much that she made herself sick. After the three finished eating they got into Tim's car and he drove over to Nathan's house. Olivia got out and thanked him for driving her. She saw Lucas' car in the driveway and half smiled. She watched as they drove off. She walked inside and her whole family was in the dinning room eating. Nathan heard the front door close and he got up not knowing who it was.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" He asked as he made his way over to her. "We thought you and Ava would still be sleeping."

"Yeah…um…I'm gonna go to my room." She said in a sick voice and walked past her brother. Nathan watched the teenager walk up the stairs. He was a little confused and shook his head as he walked back into the dinning room.

"What is Olivia doing here?" Peyton asked a little concerned.

"I actually don't know." Nathan said as he sat down and continued to eat. "She was acting a little weird."

"Well she did go to a party last night and we told her that she could drink. Maybe she is just hung over." Haley said as she ate her lemon chicken.

"Um, she didn't actually look like she was hung over." Nathan said as he continued to eat. Peyton looked over where Lucas was sitting and noticed that he was already gone. Lucas walked up the stairs and into Olivia's room. She was laying on her bed. Lucas sat down next to her and stretched his legs out on the end of the bed.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just don't feel good. When are we leaving?" She asked as she sat up a little.

"Um, I don't know. I guess soon. What's going on sweetie?" He asked as he looked at his sister.

"Nothing…" She trailed off.

"How was last night?" He asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as she got off her bed and then walked out of her room. Lucas got up and followed her trying to talk to her but she ignored him. The two walked down the stairs and Olivia walked straight to the back door. She walked past Nathan and Jamie. Jamie smiled at her but she ignored him. Nathan watched her walked out the pier and sit down at the end of it. He thought about walking out there to talk to her but decided to give her space. Lucas walked outside and joined his brother and nephew in a game of catch. Olivia watched the water as she listened to her music on her phone. It was interrupted by a phone call from Tyler. It was his eleventh call this morning and 20th call total. She picked it up this time.

"Hello?" She said.

"Olivia please let me explain what happened." Tyler said as he choked up. Olivia could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Fine." She said with a sigh.

"She kissed me and I was drunk and thought it was you." He started. He then took a deep breath and waited for Olivia to respond.

"Tyler…" She said and then started to cough. She stopped coughing and cleared her throat. "Do you promise it was a drunken accident that will never happen again?" She asked.

"I promise." He said over his girlfriends coughing. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just sick." She said in a very sick voice.

"You were fine yesterday." He said.

"I'm sick because I cried myself to sleep." She said rudely then hung up. She got up to walk back to the house. Lucas and Peyton were gathering their things to leave.

"Ready to go?" Peyton asked as Olivia rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah." Olivia responded. She was ready to go home and sleep. She went to give her other half of the family hugs. They all left and got into Lucas' car.

"So Olivia how was the party?" Peyton asked.

"Fine." Olivia said as she looked out the window. Peyton looked at Lucas and he shook his head. He pulled into the driveway behind their house and parked. Olivia quickly got out of the car and walked inside. Lucas got Sawyer out of her car seat and walked inside with his wife. They walked into the living room and sat down.

"Did we have that much angst in high school?" Peyton asked as she played with Sawyer.

"Um, no. She's literally being a brat. She told me she wasn't feeling good, but being short to us is really uncalled for. She is probably just hung over from the party." Lucas said as he made cute faces at Sawyer. Sawyer giggled.

"Lucas, don't call her a brat. That is childish." Peyton said as she looked at her husband.

"Well she is being one. I'm her brother. I can call her whatever I want." He said back to her.

"Luke, really." She said. "I'll go talk to her." She got up and walked up the stairs and into the teenager's room. She saw that Olivia was laying on the bed almost asleep. Peyton smiled and sat down next to Olivia on the bed. "Sweetie, are you okay? Do you need to talk about something?"

"Um, did Luke ever kiss someone else while you were dating?" Olivia asked as she turned to face Peyton.

"Um yes and no." Peyton answered and then looked at Olivia. "He was dating Brooke when we started having feelings. He kissed me the day I got shot. He was still dating Brooke. Why?"

"Did Brooke ever forgive you and Luke?" Olivia asked.

"Um.." Peyton started, as she got more comfortable on Olivia's bed. "Yes and no again. Yes because we are all friends, but it took a while and no because we didn't just kiss because we wanted to. There were a lot of feelings behind our kiss. Why? What happened last night?"

"Tyler kissed Brittney, by accident. It still hurts though." Olivia said and then coughed.

"Olivia, I know it hurts but he really likes you. Chris has been talking about how much happier Tyler has been." Peyton said as she smiled at Olivia. "I grantee that there aren't any feelings behind that kiss. He might have been drunk." She continued as she played with Olivia's hair. "Don't be to hard on him sweetie."

"I'll try not to be." Olivia coughed some more. Peyton tilted her head as she watched Olivia.

"Sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Peyton asked. She could tell it wasn't just a hang over. Olivia shook her head and then Peyton felt Olivia's forehead. It was burning up. "I'm gonna make you some soup and bring you some medicine." She said with a smile. "I'll also have Luke bring a TV in your room so you can watch movies on that instead of your computer." Peyton said and then walked out of the room and shut the door quietly. She walked downstairs and saw Luke sitting on the couch and Sawyer in her pack n play sleeping. Peyton walked past and into the kitchen. She started making soup when Luke walked in with a smile on his face. "The brat has a fever." Peyton said a little rudely.

"Honey, I didn't mean to call her a brat. I'll go check on her." He said as he turned to walk out.

"I want you take up the TV from the basement to her room." She said as she watched him sighed.

"Fine." He said as he walked downstairs and grabbed the TV, then walked back upstairs and then up the stairs to Olivia's room. When he got into her room she was already asleep. He set up the TV and then watched as his sister slept. He smiled to himself and walked downstairs. "She's asleep."

"That's good. She needs sleep." She said as she smiled and then laughed. "Both the girls are asleep."

"Yup." He laughed. They never really got time to just sit and be together since Sawyer had been born and Olivia decided that she liked Lucas a lot more than she liked Nathan. "I can't believe I called Olivia a brat just because she was being whiney."

"Luke it's okay. You didn't know. You are learning. Nathan and Haley have a lot more patience with her because they adopted her." She said as she leaned against the counter.

"You're right. So did she finally tell you about her night?" He asked as someone knocked on their back door. Lucas and Peyton both walked to the door together.

"Yeah, something happened between her and…" Peyton said as she opened the door and Tyler was standing there holding flowers, a sprite and a teddy bear.

"Hi Coach Scott and Mrs. Scott." Tyler said. "There was a note on the front door that said baby sleeping come around the back and knock."

"Yeah there sure is." Lucas said as he smiled and let Tyler in. "Olivia's sleeping right now. She has a fever and a really bad cough."

"I knew she was sick but not that sick. I figured that her stomach might hurt so I brought her a little get-well gift. Can you make sure she gets it?" Tyler said as Peyton grabbed the things from him.

"We sure can. I'm sure she will appreciate this." Peyton said with a smile.

"What are you going to do with your day Tyler?" Lucas asked as Peyton walked to the cabinets to put the flowers into a vase.

"Well, actually the other Mr. Scott asked if I could help Jamie with his hitting. So after this I am going to head over to the batting cages to join them." Tyler said with a slight smile. "I was suppose to hang out with Chris and do some brother bonding but he cancelled to hang out with his best friend Chase and some kid." He said a little hurt.

"Well just focus on the positive." Lucas said as they walked to the door.

"I just want to apologize to you for what I did to Olivia. You and Nathan trust me and I let you down last night. I'm sorry. I am going to apologize to him once I see him." Tyler said as he shook Lucas' hand and walked back to his car. Lucas shut the door and looked very confused. Peyton just walked back into the kitchen and looked at him.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"What the hell did Tyler do to Olivia last night? I am going to kill him if he hurt her." He said as he let his anger out.

"He kissed another girl by mistake. Well, she kissed him in front of Olivia." She said calmly. Lucas looked at her and then calmed down.

"Oh, I thought something really bad happened." He said as Peyton finished the soup. She poured the soup into a bowl and put a couple saltines on the tray.

"I'll take it to her." He said as he grabbed the tray from his wife. He walked up the stairs and into his sister's room. She was sitting up and reading a book. "Hey baby sister." He said with a smile.

"Is that for me?" She said in a sick voice.

"No, I thought I would just carry around a bowl of chicken noodle soup." He joked. She laughed as he set it down in front of her. She started to eat as Lucas went through her DVD collection. "Can we watch a movie together?" He asked and then looked at her. She smiled and nodded her head. He smiled and put in the movie that his mom let Olivia watch when she would come over.

"What movie are we watching?" She asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"The Princess Bride." He said as he pressed play.

"Oh that's the movie that Karen would let me watch when my mom went to rehab." She said with a smile. She got cozy in bed and Lucas smiled as she snuggled into his side. Lucas was under a blanket and quickly took the blanket off. Olivia was like a personal heater. They watched the movie together. Olivia had fallen asleep half way through it. Lucas fell asleep with Olivia's head on his chest. Peyton was downstairs with Sawyer. They were playing games. Peyton started making dinner. She decided to do something really easy, so she made sub sandwiches. She pulled out the bread and let it cool as she walked upstairs to Luke's office. She noticed that he wasn't in there. She walked to Olivia's room to wake her up and she smiled as she walked in. Olivia was completely out and Lucas was sitting straight up reading a book. He had woken up a little bit before Peyton walked into the room. He looked up from the book with a smile.

"Time to eat?" He asked.

"Yea, is she okay? She's been sleeping a lot today." Peyton said.

"Yeah, she's fine. When she was little and got sick she would sleep a lot. My mom said she gets sick like a Scott." He laughed while Peyton smiled.

"Well you wake up sleeping beauty. She's a monster when she gets woken up and I don't like when she's mad at me." Peyton laughed as she walked out of the room. Lucas smiled then gently rubbed Olivia's back until she woke up. "Hey, it's time to eat. Do you want to?"

"Um, yeah.." She groaned as she stretched. She still didn't feel good. Lucas got up and walked to the door. He looked back at his sister and then walked back to her. He faced his back to her. "Hop on." He laughed as his sister smiled and climbed onto his back. He gave Olivia a piggyback ride down stairs and to the table. The family ate dinner and talked about the plans they all had.

"Olivia, I don't want you at cheer camp tomorrow unless you are feeling 100% better. You don't need to get the little girls sick." Peyton said as Olivia nodded. Olivia started to cough a little and Peyton's mothering instinct started to kick in. "After dinner I want you to take a shower or bath and then go straight to bed."

"But, it will only be like 6 by then." Olivia complained and then got a look from Peyton. "Fine. Whatever." Olivia said and then mumbled, "Fun sucker." Neither adult caught what Olivia had said. They all finished eating and Olivia walked up to her room and took a bath after she finished she got into bed with the new teddy bear that she had gotten from Tyler. Peyton and Lucas walked into her room to say goodnight to her.

"Night Olivia. I really hope you feel better." Peyton said as she smiled. She turned on the lamp by the bed and then turned off the room light. She walked out and left Olivia and Lucas alone.

"Dude, she is treating me like a child. I'm almost seventeen and I'm going to bed before the sun even sets." Olivia complained.

"She wants you to get better, and I'm on the same page with her." He said as he sat down on her bed. "What would you be doing at Nathan's?" He asked.

"Um, I'd be in my room or on the couch and Haley would be annoying me ever five seconds asking if I needed anything." She laughed, "I would also have been in trouble." Lucas looked at her a little confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"I call Peyton a fun sucker under my breath." She laughed a little as Lucas shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't say that to Nathan or Haley because you respect them a lot more than you do us." He said calmly.

"I don't respect them more." She said and then sighed. "I guess you're right. I'm sorry. Why do I do that?" She asked.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. They are your adoptive parents. You have literally been like a daughter to Nathan since the day you were born. You have also lived with them a lot longer and on a more permanent base then you have with us." He said with a smile. "I think you need to go to bed now though. Peyton might come suck all the fun out of the room." He laughed as he got up and turned out the lamp.

"Night Luke. I love you." She said as she turned away from her.

"Love you two." He said and then closed her door. Olivia laid in bed and was almost asleep when she got a call from Nathan.

"Hello?" She said as she sat up.

"Hey kiddo. I'm just checking in on you. We really didn't get to talk at all when you were over today. Feeling okay?" He asked. He had just gotten home from the batting cages and knew what had happened the night before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little sick." She said as she coughed a little bit.

"Well, how about you get in bed and go to sleep. I know that it's only 6:20 but you need rest." He said knowing that she probably wasn't going to listen.

"Yes sir." She said and then yawned. "I'm in bed. Night!"

"Night sweetheart. Love you." He said a little shocked.

"Love you too." She said then hung up. She laid back down and then fell asleep.

 **I hope y'all like this chapter. Please review! I have already started on the next chapter. I am going to try to post at least one a week, maybe two! I will update soon and with a longer one! Night! –M** **J**


	52. update!

Hey guys i just made a poll that i would like y'all to take! :)

Please take the poll it would be awesome. It's a poll about Nathan and Olivia.


	53. I'm not a child

Olivia woke up really early feeling great. It was almost 6:30. She could hear Brooke and Peyton were downstairs talking. She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes. She then walked downstairs and saw Brooke and Peyton going through some boxes. Sawyer was playing on the floor next to them. Peyton turned to Olivia. "Go ask Luke to take your temperature." Olivia rolled her eyes and walked into kitchen. Lucas was sitting on the counter reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee.

"What's up?" He asked as he looked up from his paper.

"Your wife wants you to check my temperature." She said as she rolled her eyes. Lucas gave her a look and she sighed. "Sorry I called her your wife instead of Peyton."

"We literally talked about this last night. I thought you were going to respect us more." He said as scooted off the counter. He placed a hand on her forehead. "You're fine." He said. Olivia smiled and walked back into the living room.

"What's your temperature?" Peyton asked as Olivia sat down on the couch.

"I don't know. He said I was fine." Olivia said. Peyton took a deep breath.

"I asked you to tell him to take your temperature. Please go have him use a thermometer." Peyton said as her and Brooke sorted through the new cheer tanks for the team. Olivia got up and stomped her feet all the way into the kitchen.

"Olivia don't stomp your feet around my house." He said a little sternly. Olivia crossed her arms. "Okay, I'll bite. Why is Miss Angst out?"

"Peyton wants you to take my temperature." She said with a lot of attitude.

"I did. I told you that you were fine." He said as he walked by her and got more coffee.

"She wants you to use a thermometer." She said as Lucas sighed. He walked into the living room.

"Hun, I told Olivia she was fine. She isn't hot at all. I really don't think we need to take her temperature." He said as Peyton looked up at him.

"Luke, will you please just take her temperature?" Peyton said as Olivia walked into the living room with the thermometer.

"My temperature is 98.7. Perfect temperature. I'll be in my room." Olivia said as she set down the thermometer. She walked to the stairs and looked back at them. "By the way. I'm not five. I can take my own temperature." She walked up the stairs and they heard her slam her door.

"I really don't understand what I am doing wrong. I am just trying to do what a mother would do." Peyton said as she sat on the couch. Lucas walked around the couch and put an arm around her.

"Peyton, she's really hard headed. I will talk to her okay." He said as he got up. "You girls keep organizing the new cheer stuff." He walked up the stairs and to Olivia's door. He stood there for a second and thought about what he was going to say and how he was going to handle it. He opened the door and saw the teenager sitting in her closet reading a book. She had a desk in her closet just like Peyton did when she lived in the room. He walked to the closet "Olivia, can we talk?" He said sternly but not angry. She looked up from her book.

"No." She said and then looked back down at her book. This anger Lucas a lot. He walked over to her and grabbed the book out of her hands.

"Would you pull this shit at Nathan's?" He asked feeling as if they talk about this every day.

"No." She said quietly.

"Then why do you pull it here. We literally talked about this five minutes ago before you stormed off and we talked about this last night. What would Nathan do if you pulled this?" He asked.

"Nothing, because I wouldn't. But if I did I would be in a lot of trouble." She said as she looked down.

"I hate having to be the bad guy to you. I would really love if we could all just get along. I understand that it's hard because were siblings and were in charge of you. I know I wouldn't like it."

"You're the oldest. There isn't a sibling to be in charge of you." She smiled. "I'm the baby with two annoying older brothers."

"I meant if the roles were switched." He said as the teenager rolled her eyes and spun her chair to face her computer. She was on Facebook checking different things. She clicked on Spotify and started playing music. She looked back at her brother who was still standing there.

"Oh, are we still talking?" She said a little sassy.

"You're a brat." Lucas said as he shook his head and walked out of the room. He walked downstairs and sat on the couch. "She's a brat."

"I hope you didn't call her a brat." Peyton said as the started putting post it notes with names on them on the different stacks.

"Luke, she might be acting like one, but calling her one is just going to encourage the behavior." Brooke said as she looked at her friends.

"She's right Luke." Peyton said as she stood up to pack the cheer shorts, shirts and shoes into the boxes. "Do you want me to try and talk to her?" She offered. Lucas stood up and stretched.

"No, I will talk to her." He said as he walked over to the stairs. "What time do y'all have to be at the gym for cheer camp?"

"Um, the first group is at 10 to noon, and the second group is from one to three. I told the cheerleaders they needed to be there at 9 so that they could stretch, set up and get their new practice clothes and shoes. What time do have to be at the field?" Peyton said as she turned to face him.

"I have to be there at one, but since y'all are in the gym I have to be there to open it for you." He said as then looked at his watch. It was 7:45. He walked up the stairs and to Olivia's room. He walked in and she was still sitting at her computer in her pajamas. "We are going to talk." He said as Olivia looked at him from her computer.

"Okay…." She said as she turned off her music. "What about?"

"Seriously? What about. Let's think. You have a terrible attitude, you are sassy with every little word that comes out of your mouth, you stomp your little ass around my house like you own it, and you don't respect me or my wife." He said in anger. "Olivia, what's your problem?"

"I'm sorry." She said quietly. She was use to her brothers being parents to her but Nathan never cussed at her.

"Yeah I'm sure you are sorry." He said as he sat down on her bed. "Did we do something that has caused this attitude? You use to never act like this." He looked at her and thought about why she might be behaving like this. He looked at his phone and had a call from Nathan. "Think about my question. I'm going to take this call." He said as he picked up the call and Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to computer.

"Hey Luke. How is Olivia doing?" Nathan asked.

"She's fine. She doesn't have a fever anymore. Is Jamie excited for baseball camp?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I was actually calling to see if parents are allowed to stay and watch." Nathan said.

"Yeah of course they are. Is that all?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, see you later." Nathan said.

"Actually I have a question."

"What's up?"

"Did Olivia ever just have a lot of attitude towards you?" Lucas asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Um, like teenage angst or what Haley and I call the brat phase?" Nathan said.

"Definitely the brat phase." Lucas quickly said.

"Well we haven't dealt with the brat phase since she was seven or eight. It was right after she moved in with me. She was just really bratty all the time. If she didn't get her way she would stomp all around the apartment until I had had enough. I typically would put her in time out or send her to her room. When she was that age she cried a lot too. She cried about everything. When I spanked her, she completely fell apart." Nathan said.

"I would to. She lived with Dan in his scary years. She probably thought you were going to turn into Dan." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah I guess. Anyways, Haley made the decision that we should put in Olivia in therapy, because her brat phase got really out of hand. She would be really happy until we asked her to do something and when she didn't we would punish her. She cried for hours. Like the really bad crying. We thought she was fake crying for a while but when I would go check on her, she was a wreck. Her eyes would be puffy and it was just really bad. Well, her therapist said it was because of the sudden switch of having me be her brother to a father figure. I had always been a father figure but then it was a sudden change of not having her parents around. She was basically testing us. Seeing how much she could do until we had enough." Nathan said as he watched Jamie and Haley eat breakfast.

"So why do you think she is pulling the brat phase with me and Peyton." Lucas asked as he looked in her room and she was sitting at the computer with headphones.

"Isn't it obvious dude? She is seeing both of you as parental figures. You have been spending a lot more time with her lately. She never really spent time with you when you were dating Lindsey and because of that she got use to always being with us and not you." Nathan said.

"That's true. So what should I do?" Lucas asked.

"Just be the adult. I know it's really hard because she's our sister, but you have to be the adult." Nathan said.

"Alright thanks man. See you later." Lucas said as he hung up. He walked into Olivia room and sat down on her bed. Olivia turned to face him. "Ready to talk?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm sorry Luke."

"I'm sorry too. Even though you were acting like a brat I should have never called you one. But you really need to respect Peyton and me, and not just when you are here but also all the time." He said as he looked at the teenager.

"Okay." She said and then looked down at her feet. "Luke…do you think I can stay with Dan one night?" She asked.

"Um, I'll have to ask your dad. I mean I'll have to ask Nate. That's a really big decision that I can't make sweetheart. Your parents have to make it." He said as he looked at his sister.

"But, I'm staying with you. Can't you just make the decision? Nate and Haley don't have to know." She said as she got up and walk over to her bed and sat down next to him.

"I can't do that baby sister. As much as I would love to let you do that, I can't. Nathan and Haley have made a very clear line as to the relationship you and Dan will share until you are eighteen. I agree with them. Dan has done a lot of stuff in our lives that just can't be forgiven and you know that, but I am sorry, sweetie." He said as he put his arm around her.

"Yes sir." She said as she looked down. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "I'll try harder to respect y'all. It's just weird when you and Peyton try to be Nathan and Haley to me."

"Yeah, I know. I've always been the brother and now that you're living with me, I have to be the adult." He said as he looked at her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Mhm." She said as she looked at him.

"Do you feel like you were robbed? You never got to live with your real parents at the age you could remember it. Nathan and I both got our chances to live with Dan in our teen years, but you didn't." He said as he looked at her.

"Um, I have to get ready for the cheer camp. I'm sure Brooke and Peyton want to leave soon." She said as she grabbed her cheer uniform and walked to her bathroom. She closed the door and sat on the floor. She did feel robbed. She thought it was unfair that she never got to live her real dad. She understood that he was once bad but she believed everyone got a second chance and even a third, fourth and fifth chance. Lucas got up from the bed and sighed.

"Can we talk about this later tonight? Maybe after dinner?" He said as he stood by the bathroom door.

"Yeah." She said as she got up from the bathroom floor and started to change. Lucas walked out of her room and downstairs. Peyton and Brooke had just walked back inside from loading Brooke's car with the new cheer stuff.

"You were up there for a long time. How did it go?" Peyton asked as she picked up Sawyer.

"Um, actually it went really well. We are going to finish talking after dinner tonight." He said as he walked to his bedroom to get ready. Olivia walked down the stairs in her cheer uniform and her old cheer shoes. They were barely white. Peyton and Brooke both smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm sorry Peyton." Olivia said as she sat down on the couch.

"Its okay Olivia. I forgive you." Peyton said as she sat down next to her and rested Sawyer on her lap. "Are you excited for cheer camp this year?"

"Um, yeah it should be fun." Olivia said as she texted her friends. "Can I hangout with Tyler after the second session?" She asked.

"Sure, but be home for dinner." Peyton said with a smile. Lucas walked out of his room in a Ravens baseball tshirt and a pair of shorts.

"Ready to leave?" He asked, as he looked at all the girls.

"Yup!" Peyton said as she got up. Olivia got up not looking up from her phone. They all walked outside. Lucas took Sawyer in his car so that he could drop her off at Nathan's. The girls all got into Brooke's car and drove to the gym and waited for Luke to arrive with the keys. Once he got there he helped them unload the car. Olivia walked to the bleachers and laid down on them. Lucas was helping Brooke and Peyton set out the clothes and shoes as well as the check in table.

"Olivia, we could really use your help." Lucas said as he looked at the very comfortable teenager. She got up and walked over to help them. She finished setting out the different nametag sheets. The rest of the team showed up and sat in the stands. Olivia walked over and sat my Ava.

"Hey, are you okay? Jared, Tyler and I all hung out last night. Y'all haven't talked in a while." Ava asked.

"I'm fine. I was sick yesterday. Tyler and I are okay. He promised it was nothing." Olivia said as Brittney laughed. "Besides, he doesn't like slutty ass skanks anyways."

"Excuse me bitch." Brittney said as she walked down to the front and looked at the girls.

"Can I help you?" Olivia asked.

"You're a bitch. No one likes you." Brittney said really loud. Everyone in the gym looked at the girls and Brooke walked over.

"Brittney, you can leave." Brooke said as she crossed her arms.

"Um, cheerleaders are required to be here. School rules." Brittney said as she smirked.

"Yes that's correct, cheerleaders are required be here. So you need to leave, the only students that are allowed in here are cheerleaders, which you no longer are. Now please gather your things and get out of the gym." Brooke said as the rest of the cheerleaders smiled. They all hated Brittney. Brittney huffed as she left the gym. Peyton walked over to the cheerleaders. Since the school year ended half the team had graduated, and then they lost two cheerleaders in the last couple weeks."

"So ladies, as you can tell the team is not completely filled so we will be having tryouts next week after the basketball camp." Peyton said. "All of you can be there, but we have to have the captain, the assistant captain and one other cheerleader. As for the new positions we have calculated the results that you guys made at the last practice." She finished talking and then pulled up the list on her phone. Olivia and Ava had been suspended from cheer practice so they never got to vote or give their speeches. "Alright ladies, the assistant captain is going to be Ava Smith, congratulations. The captain is… Olivia Scott. Congratulations ladies. I'm sure you will do a great job." Peyton finished and then looked at Brooke.

"So this year we are going to do things a little different. As you notice instead of having one long camp, we decided to split the camps based on age. The first one will be five through ten year old and the second will be eleven though fifteen year olds. In the first session Leah, group one, Ava group two, Olivia group three, Kelsey group four and Callie group five." Brooke said as Peyton handed out the new cheer bows that they were working on. It was almost time for the girls to show up. All the cheerleaders got to their certain spots in the gym as the girls started to file in. Olivia was working with the eight year olds, so she already knew a lot of them through Jamie. Madison ran up to Olivia and gave her a hug. After all the girls joined their cheerleaders the camp started. The girls showed them different moves based on their age group. The camp was almost over so they came together as a whole group and Peyton went to the front.

"Alright girls, this concludes the first day. At the end of the camp you will get to put on a show for parents based on your age group. It will be just like what the Raven cheerleaders do every game night and competition. Every group will have a unique as well as originally dance choreographed by their instructor." Peyton said as all the cheerleaders looked at each other and shook their heads. "So just practice really hard and we will see you tomorrow morning." Peyton finished and the girls got up and went to their parents. The cheerleaders then got up and met up in middle of the gym.

"So there is only like five of us. Um what are we going to do?" Leah asked looking at Olivia.

"Um I have no idea. I didn't really like Brittney obviously but at least was another person on the squad." Olivia said, as they all started walking out to Callie's car. She had enough room for everyone on the squad. They drove to Karen's and got out. They sat down and all ordered salads. The squad started talking about different things and were laughing. They didn't have very long to eat. They finished eating and all got back in the car.

"It's kinda cool that we have the president on our team." Kelsey laughed a little bit.

"Yeah it is!" Ava laughed as Callie pulled into the parking lot. They all got out and walked into the gym. "You know what's kinda weird. Some of the girls that are going to be at this cheer camp, can tryout the next week for our squad."

"Maybe there will be the next Olivia Scott in the group." Leah smiled.

"Maybe." Olivia said with a smile. Nathan had put her in cheer as an extra activity so that he could work after school. She fell in love with cheer. The girls walked in just as the second half of the camp girls showed up. They spilt up the girls eleven through fourteen and the incoming freshmen. Olivia, Ava and Leah were with the older group.

"Okay ladies, take a seat." Olivia said.

"Next week as many of you know, you are able to try out for the Ravens cheer squad. Now as many of you know we will be having a junior varsity squad next school year. But there are spots available on the varsity team. This week you are going to learn the try out dance." Ava said. "We will show it to you." Olivia stood in the front with Ava and Leah behind her and to the side. Olivia pressed play and Man! I feel like a woman started to play. The girls started walking and then jumped and started to dance. It was a fairly easy dance. They finished and then they lined up the girls and started teaching them. It was almost three and Peyton called the girls all to the middle.

"Great first day ladies. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings." Peyton said and then dismissed them. The cheerleaders also left. Ava and Olivia stayed behind to make sure they weren't needed. "It's fine. We have everything under control. Go be teenagers and enjoy your summer." Olivia and Ava smiled and grabbed their cheer bags and ran down to the baseball field. The camp was still going on. The girls walked to the bathroom and changed out of their uniforms and into cheer shorts and tank tops. They walked back and the camp was almost over. They watched as their boyfriends helped some of the kids. The camp was over and Olivia walked to the gate where the players come out. Tyler grabbed his bat bag and started walking towards the gate. He was talking to his teammates when he noticed Olivia. He smiled and walked towards her. She hugged him and he smiled. He could hear her lightly crying. He pulled away.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asked as he wiped her tears. "Is this about the kiss?" She shook her head no. "Want to go to my truck and talk?" She nodded. The two walked hand and hand to the truck. He opened her door and helped her in. He walked to the other side and got in. "Okay, so what's up. Why are you crying?"

"I took your advice and asked if I stay with Dan." She said.

"Oh, cool! When are you staying with him?" He asked.

"I'm not. Luke said no. He isn't even going to try." She said.

"Babe, maybe there's a reason other the obvious ones. Maybe he wants to protect you." He said as he started his car. He started to drive to his house.

"I guess you're right. Um, Luke asked me something and I really don't know how to answer it." She said.

"What did he ask you?" He said.

"If I felt robbed because I didn't get to live with my real dad like both my brothers did." She said.

"And do you?" He asked as he turned.

"Um, yeah." She said as she looked out the window. "I sometimes wish that I got to live with him. Yeah I know what he did was bad, but it isn't fair that my brothers only let me see him when he is at the café. It kind of sucks, I guess I just want to know him." She said as he parked in the garage and they got out. They walked together to his room.

"I understand but not really." He said as he sat down on his bed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"It's Chris…or well this ass of a kid name Chuck." He said.

"Chuck? Like Jamie's friend Chuck?" She said.

"Yeah, apparently Chris has been hanging out with him." He said as he looked at his hands. "Chuck's nickname is Kid Keller. How the fuck does Chris hang out with this kid but can't even hangout with his own brother?"

"I'm sorry Ty." She said as she sat down next to him. She smiled at him and he kissed her.

"I missed this. I know it's only been like a day or two, but I missed being able to kiss you." He smiled and then turned back into his goofy self. The two started watching a romantic movie. They were making jokes about the couple who was in high school and married. Tyler looked at Olivia and got down on one knee. "Olivia Scott will you marry me?" He said and then laughed. Chris had just gotten home and heard what Tyler said. He slammed the door open.

"TYLER JACOB KELLER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Chris yelled causing both teens to jump.

"Nothing." Tyler said as he got up. Chris' face was red with his anger.

"Take Olivia home, now. When you get back, we are going to talk." Chris said as he pointed to the door. Tyler grabbed Olivia's hand and they walked out to his truck and got in. He pulled out of the garage and started driving.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Olivia asked, a little worried. Tyler looked at her and started to laugh.

"Did you see his face? He was so concerned." Tyler said as he started to laugh. Olivia started to laugh with him. He pulled up to her house and she was late for dinner. Olivia got out and smiled at him. "Wanna hang out with me and the guys tomorrow?"

"Sure!" She said as she closed the truck door. She ran up the to the front door and waved at him as he drove off. She opened the door and set her stuff. She ran into the dining room just as Lucas was done praying.

"Nice of you to join us." He said as he watched Olivia sit down.

"Sorry." She said as she rolled her eyes. They started eating and talking about the different things that happened at camp.

"Oh Olivia, congratulations! Senior class president and cheer captain. Guess you really are the next Brooke Davis." He said as he laughed. They had finished eating and Olivia came back to the table after clearing it. "So, did you give any thought to the question I asked you earlier?"

"Um, yeah I did." She said with a smile.

"Great! Can we hear it?" Lucas said as he smiled and then looked at Peyton. Olivia looked at them and took a deep breath.

"I don't feel robbed." Olivia lied. "I'm lucky. If Nate didn't take me in, I could have lived with Dan while he killed my uncle and stuff, and if I lived with Deb I might be in child protective services." She joked. "If Nathan didn't adopted me, I could have gone into foster care. Maybe never saw you or him again. I wasn't robbed. I was saved." She said with a smile. A little bit of what she told him was the truth, but most of it was a lie.

"I'm really glad to hear that!" Lucas said with a smile.

"Can I be excused?" Olivia asked, which shocked them both.

"Sure you can." Peyton said. Olivia got up and started walking out of the room.

"What are you gonna do?" Lucas asked.

"I'm just going to watch a movie." Olivia said as she walked out and then up stairs. She unlocked her phone and texted Tyler. 'Hey! Are you okay?'

Tyler's phone chimed and he quickly silenced his phone. "Sorry, Chris. You can continue."

"Thanks for your permission. I get it, you and Olivia were just joking around. But, that's a really serious thing to do. I'm not mad at that though. You had a girl in your room with the door shut. That was against mom and dad's rules and it's against mine. You're grounded Tyler. After baseball camp tomorrow, I want you to come the studio and hang out in my office. I know that sucks because it summer but I can't trust you. Now go to your room." Chris said as he looked at his brother.

"Fuck you, Chris." Tyler said as he got up and walked to his room. He slammed his door shut and sat down on his bed. He pulled out his phone and texted Olivia 'I'm grounded. I can't hang out tomorrow.'

'I'm sorry. We can't see each other at all?' She texted back.

'No, and I hear Chris coming. He is probably taking my phone. I just him fuck you chris and then slammed my door.' Tyler sent and then looked up as Chris walked into his room.

"Give me your phone." Chris said as he held out his hand. Tyler put his phone in his brother's hand and then sat back down on his bed.

"I'm going to bed." Tyler said as Chris walked out of his brother's room and went into his own.

Lucas knocked on Olivia's door. "Come in." Olivia said as she paused her movie.

"Hey, I was just coming to say goodnight." Lucas said as he smiled.

"Night!" She said. He sat down on her bed.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Lucas laughed. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Well, I was going to hang out with Tyler but he just got grounded." She said as she pulled her blankets from her brother.

"Why did he get grounded? He's a good kid." He said as laughed a little.

"He proposed to me." She laughed and got up.

"WHAT!" Lucas said as he jumped up.

"As a joke." She said and Lucas calmed down a little bit. "We were watching a movie and making fun of it. Chris walked in on us and blew up."

"Oh, that's a bad reason to get grounded." He said as he headed towards the door. "Oh before I forget, Nathan wants to have dinner with just you tomorrow night."

"Okay!" She said and then took a deep breath. "Well, we were alone in his room with the door shut." She said.

"WHAT! OLIVIA SCOTT!" Lucas said sternly. "Sit down." He said as he pointed at her bed. Olivia sat down on her bed. "You know that here you aren't allowed to have boys in your room. Why do you think it's okay to do it somewhere else?" He said very sternly.

"I'm sorry Luke." She said as she looked down.

"Yeah me too." He said as he took a deep breath. "You're grounded." He said as he shook his head. "I have to tell Nathan."

"No! Don't! He's literally going to murder me!" She said and almost started crying.

"Fine. I won't tell him this time." He said. "Next time I will young lady." He said very sternly.

"Thanks Luke!" She said with a smile. "Can I still watch a movie?"

"Since you asked, yes you can." He said as he walked out of the room. "I love you." He said before he shut the door.

"Love you too!" She said and then pressed played. She watched the movie and texted her friends. She finally fell asleep.

 **Hope y'all like this long chapter! PLEASE take the poll on my profile! Anyways, please review! Thanks! –M** **J**


	54. Try so hard

Lucas woke up, at three in the morning, to the baby monitor picking up noises. Sawyer was a very hard sleeper and nothing ever woke here up. He walked upstairs to see what the noise was. He walked into Sawyer's room as Olivia walked by the room. He turned off the baby monitor and then walked to Olivia's room. He opened the door and he turned on the light. He noticed that she wasn't in there but her TV and computer were both on and making noises. He turned them both off. He walked to her bathroom and turned on the light and she wasn't there. He walked downstairs and into his bedroom. Peyton was barely awake.

"Luke, what's going on?" She asked as she watched her husband scrambled around the room getting dressed.

"Olivia snuck out." He said as he sat on the bed to put his shoes on.

"Are you sure?" She said as she sat up.

"She isn't in her room." He said as he stood up and walked to the door and turned off the alarm. He opened the door and walked to his car. He got in and drove around looking for her. Peyton got out of bed and went to check on Sawyer. She was fine and still asleep. Peyton smiled and walked downstairs. She decided since she was awake she would do the laundry. She grabbed the basket and walked down the stairs into the basement. She turned the light on and jumped. Olivia was sleeping on the couch. Peyton walked upstairs and grabbed her phone. She called Lucas.

"I still haven't found her." He said as he picked up the call.

"That's because she is here." Peyton said as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

"She is? Did you catch her sneaking back in?" He asked as he started heading home.

"No. She is asleep on the couch in the basement. We'll talk when you get home." Peyton hung up. She said as she walked back to the stairs and watched Olivia walked up the stairs. "Hey sweetie, what are you doing?" She asked as Olivia walked past her and into the living room. Peyton tilted her head and followed the teenager. She noticed that Olivia's eyes were closed as she walked. She followed Olivia all the way to her bedroom and watched as the teenager laid back down in her bed. Peyton walked into the hallway. She walked downstairs and waited for Lucas to come home. Lucas walked inside and into the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat down next to his wife.

"I think Olivia sleep walks." Peyton said a little confused.

"Again…" He said a little upset.

"What do you mean again?" She asked.

"Well, when we all went to college she slept walked all the time. She did it for like the entire first semester." He said and then rubbed his neck. "There was one time that we had to ask Whitey to pick Olivia up from school. She had gotten in trouble for sleeping in class and for having a really bad attitude towards. The teacher told us that she was going to report us for not taking care of her correctly because she was always tired."

"Really? That's so sad." Peyton said as she sighed. When she moved away it was completely different between her and Luke.

"Yeah, it took a while for her to get use to the apartment we were living in and the stress of moving." He said.

"So you think Olivia is stressed?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably." He said.

"What could she possibly be stressed about?" She asked.

"Well she is the cheer captain, the student body president, it's her senior year so all the drama that comes with that, she lives at two different houses every month, she has to follow two different set of rules, her boyfriend kissed another girl, she has to listen to her two older brothers about everything, she isn't allowed to do the half the things she watched us do at her age, and when she asked for the one thing she wanted to do this summer I had to tell her no." He said as he looked at his hands and the ground.

"What do you mean the one thing she wanted to do this summer? Going on the trip? That wasn't just your decision. Nathan and Haley made the finally call on that, not you." She said as she grabbed his hand.

"No not the trip. She asked me if she could stay one night with Dan." He said and then looked at his wife. "I can understand why she would want to. We have told her that she can stay with Deb, but she doesn't want to. She has had a very strong mother figure in her life and doesn't need that fix. I'm not saying that Nathan and I aren't strong father figures, but Nathan said that this day would happen because when Olivia was little she was fascinated with Dan. She was totally a daddy's girl even though he never gave her the time of day."

"Oh, well that is still not your fault. The decision isn't yours." She said as she got up to go back to bed. He got up and followed her.

"I know, and I don't want her to see Dan at all. I wish Nathan and Haley didn't allow Olivia to have any contact with him at all, but it's still hard to tell her no. She's my sister and I think it isn't fair that she hasn't got to understand what it is like to live with Dan." He said as he took off his shoes and got into bed.

"Is there a way that we can help Olivia with her stress?" She asked.

"Um just let her be a teenager. I guess I could unground her and let her just relax tomorrow." He said as he started to fall asleep.

"Unground her? Why was she grounded?" She asked.

"I'll explain it after I get some sleep." He said and then quickly fell asleep.

Olivia woke up and sat up in her bed. She felt like she didn't sleep at all. Her phone started ringing and she saw that is was Tracy. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Olivia. I know it's early but I really need your help." Tracie said very fast.

"Um, is everything okay?" Olivia asked.

"Everything's fine, but I was wondering if you and Ava can hang out after your done with cheer camp." Tracy said.

"I'm grounded, but if it is that important I'm sure I can hang out. What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"I want to try out to be a cheerleader." Tracie said quietly.

"REALLY!" Olivia squealed. "That would be awesome. Ava and I will totally help!"

"Thanks!" Tracy said with a smile.

"Um, let's go to the beach today." Olivia said as she got out of bed and walked to her dresser.

"Um…okay. See you at school afterwards?" Tracie said. "I can drive." Tracy was a little nervous to be in a swimsuit in front of Olivia and Ava for the first time. She isn't fat, but not as skinny as Olivia is. Olivia is almost to the point it is unhealthy.

"Okay see you there!" Olivia said and then hung up. She got out of bed and took a shower. She got out and got dressed in her white cheer tank top that said 'Raven Cheerleader' and then her blue cheer shorts. She looked in the mirror and started fixing her hair. She put her long brown hair up in a ponytail and then curled the ends to make it more bouncy. She put a blue bow in her hair and then started doing her makeup. She finished and then walked downstairs. She walked to through the kitchen and sat down at the dinning room table. She sat there on her phone until Peyton and Lucas walked out of their room. Peyton walked upstairs to get Sawyer while Lucas walked outside to grab the paper. He walked into the kitchen and started making coffee. He walked into the dinning room and looked at his sister who was glued to her phone. He laughed to himself and walked back in the kitchen to get his cup of coffee. He walked to the table and sat down. Olivia looked up from her phone.

"Morning." She said as he smiled at her.

"Sleep well?" He asked.

"No. I feel like it didn't sleep at all." She said as got up. She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She grabbed a coke.

"Put the coke back and have orange juice." Lucas said without turning around. Olivia rolled her eyes and put the coke back and grabbed the orange juice and poured herself a glass. She walked back into the dinning room and sat down. Lucas looked up from his paper. "Why do you think you didn't sleep well?" He asked.

"I don't know…" She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"It's probably because you slept walked last night." He said as he set down the paper. "I want to talk to you about it."

"Am I in trouble? Because that's not fair. I couldn't help it." She said a little mad.

"No you aren't in trouble, and you're ungrounded." He said as he smiled a little.

"Why am I ungrounded?" She asked. "I did something that you and Nathan really disapprove of."

"Yes you did, but you are stressed even if you don't think you are. Remember last time you slept walked?" He asked.

"Um, no I was asleep." She laughed.

"You know what I mean smartass." He laughed. "Last time you did it, you were really stressed out. Right now, you have a lot to be stressed about too. Student body president, cheer captain, senior year, boyfriend, friends, and a lot more." He said as Peyton walked into the dinning room with Sawyer. She put her in the high chair and then went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"I guess you're right. Can I go to the beach after camp today?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. Oh, Nathan has a business dinner tonight and wants to do dinner with you tomorrow night. Is that fine?" He said as he started playing with Sawyer.

"Thanks and yeah that's fine." Olivia said with a smile and then went back to her phone.

"Oh and he is picking you up at 7:45. So in about forty minutes. He just wants to hang out since y'all aren't hanging out tonight." He said as he looked over at her.

"Oh cool! You got it approved by the social worker for me to see my dad." She said in a very sarcastically.

"Watch it Olivia." He said a little sternly.

"Breakfast is ready. Come and get it." Peyton called out from the kitchen. Lucas and Olivia both got up and walked into the kitchen. Peyton had made oatmeal. Lucas grabbed a bowl of it for him and for Sawyer and then walked back into the dinning room. Olivia looked at the oatmeal and made a face. She then grabbed a banana and walked up to her room. Peyton sighed and then walked into the dinning room and sat down.

"Not hungry baby?" Lucas asked.

"Not anymore." She said and then looked at Sawyer and helped her with her food.

"I'm sorry." He said as he went back to reading his paper. Peyton looked at him and he noticed it. "What's wrong?"

"Olivia didn't want to eat what I cooked." She said. Lucas sighed and set down his paper.

"Leave it alone. She might have not been hungry. Don't take everything personal." He said and then looked at his wife. "If you want you can go talk to her, but honestly just leave her alone."

"I'm just going to talk to her." She said as she got up and walked upstairs. She knocked on Olivia's door and then walked in. Olivia was on the phone with Tyler. She turned and saw Peyton and then hung up.

"Um, what's up?" Olivia asked.

"Can we talk?" Peyton asked as she sat down on Olivia's bed.

"K." Olivia answered and sat down on her bed.

"Well, I just feel like we haven't had the same relationship since I started being the cheer coach." Peyton said and then looked at her. "Am I just imagining it?" She asked.

"No." Olivia said as she got up and walked to her closet.

"What do you mean no?" Peyton asked.

"Our relationship has changed. So no, you aren't imagining it. Our relationship is different. Are we done now? I need to get ready for cheer." Olivia said as she grabbed her pair of black cheer shorts.

"No, we aren't done." Peyton said as she stood up. "How has it changed?" She asked.

"Seriously?" Olivia said as she walked to her bathroom. She walked out wearing her black cheer shorts and a blue cheer tank. "You use to be a friend and now all you do is boss me around and treat me like a child."

"Olivia, I'm sorry things have changed, but when you live here, I am responsible for you. I am also responsible you for you on the cheer team. Was I not supposed to help out? I did it to be closer to you." Peyton said as she looked at the teenager fixing her hair.

"Yes! You didn't have to get involved with the last little bit of mine I had left!" Olivia yelled. "Cheer was the last thing I had that my mine without any of the family involved. You were supposed to stay the friend to me." She said and then laid down on her bed.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I really didn't know you felt like this. I want to be your friend but I still have to be the adult." Peyton said as she sat down next to her. She turned to her and smiled. "Okay, I can seed where you're coming from, so how about we try and make time for our friendship. I know I have also been the one to you could talk, and I want to stay that."

"I want that too." Olivia said as she flipped over onto her stomach and looked at her sister-in-law. "Peyt, I don't want you to think I don't like you. I do like you. I just wish you were more of a sister than a parent."

"I'll try." Peyton said with a smile. "Are you excited to spend the morning with your dad?" She asked and then shook her head. "I'm sorry, I mean Nathan."

"It's fine if you call him that. Most people do." Olivia said with a smile. "I'm excited to see him because I haven't seen him in a while. I enjoy spending time with just me and Nate."

"OLIVIA! Nathan is outside waiting on you." Lucas yelled from the bottom of the stairs. Olivia got off her bed and grabbed her cheer bag. She started walking to the door and turned to her bed where Peyton was still laying.

"Um, can I ask you something?" Olivia said.

"Sure sweetheart." Peyton said as she sat up.

"Can I dye my hair blonde? Olivia asked.

"Um..." Peyton said as she sat up. "Did you ask your parents?" She said as Olivia nodded. "Then I don't see why not." She smiled.

"Thanks!" Olivia said with a smile and then grabbed her cheer bag. Peyton got up and walked with Olivia down the stairs. Olivia hugged both of them and then ran outside. Nathan was standing outside of his car and Olivia ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo. I didn't think you missed me this much." He laughed as he hugged her. He loved when Olivia actually showed emotions to him. She let go of him and smiled.

"I just haven't seen you in a really long time. I guess I just missed you da…Nate!" She said as she opened the front seat passenger's door. She got in and smiled at him as she shut the door. He smiled and walked around the other side. He got in the car and smiled.

"So, I was thinking we could just go to the river court and just hang out. Catch up and maybe shoot some hoops." He said as he started his car and she rolled her eyes. He laughed and then drove to the court. The two got out and he opened the backseat door. He grabbed a basketball and walked towards his sister. He bounced the ball to her and she took a shot and missed. "Tuck your elbow in." He said.

"Shut up." She laughed and then ran after the ball. She grabbed the ball and then lined up in front of the basket and shot it granny style.

"NO." Nathan laughed. "You can't be a Scott and shoot like that!" He ran after the ball and then bounce passed it to her. "I thought you loved basketball?" He said with a smile.

"Key word loved." She said as she drilled the ball. "It is pretty cool but not for me. You sounded like Dad just now though." She laughed and then shot the ball like a Scott would. Nathan smiled.

"How about a game of Olivia." He said as he caught the rebound. "We haven't played that since you were little."

"That's because we started playing actual horse." She laughed and took a shot. It went in. Nathan walked over and made the shot. Olivia took another shot, but missed. Nathan grabbed the rebound and smiled.

"And do you remember how many times I have won Olivia." He smirked.

"Every time." She said with frown. "Which now that I think about isn't fair. I was like five when we played this." She took the shot and missed and handed him the ball. "O."

"It was your idea shorty. We played when I was babysitting you. You would always say that if you won you could stay up later, or have extra dessert." He laughed and made another shot. She rolled her eyes and then took the same shot and missed. "L." He laughed.

"Whatever." She laughed. "Still wasn't fair because you are so old." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"It was to fair. You would always pull on me until I gave in, so I finally made up the game Olivia." He laughed and then took a shot and made it. They continued their game and Olivia lost.

"Happy Mr. Undefeated?" She mocked.

"Yes I am." He laughed and then looked at his watch. "Guess I should get you to cheer camp." He said as the two walked to his car. They got in and he drove to the high school. Olivia got out and smiled at him as she walked inside the gym. Nathan waited until Olivia got inside and then he drove to TRIC. He parked his car and walked inside. He walked by Chase who was unpacking some boxes. He walked into the Red Bedroom Records office and smiled at his wife. Since Peyton is busy with the cheer camp Haley took over for her. She looked up with a smile.

"How was your morning with Olivia?" She asked.

"Actually, it was really nice. I'm happy I did it." He said as he sat down on the chair by the desk. Chris walked in and sat down at his desk. He had heard them talking about Olivia.

"Nathan, can I ask you a question?" Chris asked as he looked over at the Scotts.

"Uh, sure Chris…" Nathan said as he looked at Haley and then at Chris.

"Why doesn't Olivia play basketball? Chris asked.

"Um…there are a lot of reasons." Nathan said as he turned to face Chris. "It started back when she was four…"

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _A young fifteen-year-old Nathan stood next to his father on the sidelines while they both watched four-year-old Olivia play in the peewee basketball league. Nathan laughed to himself as he watched his little sister run around with all the kids. She looked like she was having a lot of fun. Dan watched as his daughter made mistake after mistake. The coach called a timeout and the kids all gathered around him. Olivia was looking around and not paying attention to what the coach was saying._

 _"See that. We are going to have to talk about that." Dan said as he pointed at his daughter not paying attention._

 _"Dad, she's four. They are all four. None of them are paying attention." Nathan said as he rolled his eyes and then smiled at Olivia. He absolutely hated how his dad acted towards his little sister and a sport she didn't even like._

 _"When you were four you weren't looking around like she is." Dan said as the timeout was over and the kids ran back to the court._

 _"I liked basketball." Nathan said._

 _"So, you don't like basketball now?" Dan asked as he looked at his son._

 _"I didn't say that. I meant that Olivia doesn't even like basketball. It's so obvious." Nathan said as he shook his head._

 _"She likes it. She just needs to practice. She needs to work on her dribbling. The ref isn't calling it but she is carrying." Dan said and then looked at the ref._

 _"Are you freaking kidding me? Dad the ball is half her size. Everyone is carrying the ball. They take one dribble and then walk with it." Nathan said and then walked away from his dad and sat next to his friend Tim._

 _"Hey Nate." Tim said as he sat up a bit. "This is pretty boring."_

 _"Yeah it is. " Nathan agreed. It was actually really boring but he still liked watching his sister play. The two sat in silence. Tim thought Dan was this incredible person, so Nathan didn't talk to him about what he was doing to Olivia. The game ended and Olivia ran over to Nathan._

 _"Did I do good?" She asked._

 _"You did incred..." He said and then Dan interrupted._

 _"Awful." Dan said as Nathan put Olivia back on the ground._

 _"Dad, really…" Nathan said as he looked at his dad's face._

 _"Don't lie to her Nathan. She carried the ball, she walked, she fouled a lot, and she missed way to many shots to be called a Scott." Dan said, as they all started walking out to Dan's black SUV. Nathan saw the smile leave Olivia's face. She looked so defeated. He opened the car door for her and helped her into her booster seat._

 _"Shorty, you did great." Nathan whispered to his little sister. He smiled as he saw her start to smile. He shut the door and then got into the front seat. Dan got into the car and drove home. The car was completely silent. Once they got home Nathan got out of the car and then helped Olivia out. The two walked hand in hand inside the house. "So, what do you want for a snack?" He asked._

 _"Ummm…." Olivia said as she stood in front of the fridge._

 _"No time for a snack." Dan said as he walked into the kitchen and picked up Olivia. "We are going to practice until you can make ten shots in a row." He said as he walked outside and then placed Olivia on the ground. The father and daughter started practicing. She kept missing her shots. "Okay, miss one more time and you will start doing what Nate does." Dan said as he looked at his daughter. Nathan walked outside and watched as Olivia missed another shot. "Run to the end of the driveway and back."_

 _"Dad." Nathan said as he walked over to the adult. "She has been out here for an hour."_

 _"She isn't going inside, until she makes 10 shots." Dan barked at his son and then looked at his daughter who had just made it to the end of the driveway. "Hurry up. You run a lot faster than that all the time." The little girl made it up the hill on their driveway and then Dan handed her the ball and she missed again. "Run." He said and then looked at his son._

 _"If mom was here you wouldn't be doing this." Nathan said as he shook his head. He watched as Olivia ran up the driveway. "Olivia go inside." He said as the little girl practically fell into him. He picked up his sister. "Nice job dad." He said as he walked inside with Olivia. He walked her upstairs to the bathroom they shared. He sat her on the counter and handed her some water. "Drink, okay." He said as he then made her a bath. "I'm going to go talk to dad." He said as he shut the bathroom door and then walked downstairs. He found his dad in his office working on some papers. He walked into the office. "Are you happy?"_

 _"Yes, I have a very fulfilled life." Dan said with a snarky smile. Nathan's blood boiled._

 _"Dad, I'm being serious. Olivia could have hurt herself trying to please you." Nathan said as he picked up the ball that was by the door._

 _"She was completely fine. She is my daughter and I'm her father. I know how to take care of her and I know what's best for her." Dan said as he looked at his son. "Sometimes, kids need to be pushed."_

 _"She is four fucking years old. She doesn't even understand what she did wrong." Nathan yelled._

 _"When you are a father you will understand." Dan said as he went back to his papers._

 _"Sometimes I wonder if I am just like you. But when you do shit like this, I know that we are nothing alike I will never look at my child and push them the way you have." Nathan said as he walked out of the office and back upstairs. He could hear his sister splashing in the bath. He laughed and then walked to his room. He turned on some music and laid on his bed. After about three songs Olivia walked into his room in a pair of shorts and a cute tank top._

 _"Natey…" She said with a cute little voice._

 _"Yes shorty?" He said with a smile._

 _"Can we go to the park?" She asked. He smiled and got off his bed._

 _"Sure." He said with a smile._

"Dan was a really big monster when it came to basketball." Nathan said. "Once I moved out and I convinced my parents to allow Olivia to live with me, she started to really like basketball. She stopped playing when I got hurt though. I really don't know why though. She hasn't let me into her life as much."

"Oh wow." Chris said.

"Yeah, I have made a really big effort to not be like Dan towards Olivia." Nathan said with a smile.

"So from a young age, you have basically been Olivia's dad." Chris said. Nathan looked at him and then thought about this. He always knew that it was like that, but hearing it from someone outside the family made it so much more real.

"Yeah. From the time she was born I fell in love with the idea of being a brother." Nathan said with a smile. "Most people say it was the only good side of me until Haley came along." He said as he got up and kissed his wife.

 **So I have to break it up into two parts because it is taking FIVEever to load!**


	55. Unbelievable

The second session of cheer camp came to an end. Olivia and Ava walked down to the baseball fields together and met up with Tracie. She didn't have the car because her parents needed it. The boys were cleaning up the field.

"Baby I can't hang out today. I'm grounded." Tyler said as his teammates laughed.

"Well can you drive us to the beach?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"Sure." Tyler said as he grabbed his bag. He then grabbed Olivia's bag from her. They all walked to his truck and they got in.

"Why are you grounded?" Ava asked.

"Um…Chris came home and found me and Olivia in my room alone." He said as he drove to the beach.

"Oh." Ava said as she laughed a little. They got to the beach and Tyler said his good byes and then the girls went and changed into their suits. They finished changing and then found a nice spot on the beach and laid out their towels. They showed Tracie the dance, and she learned it very quickly.

"Hey that was really good Tracie!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Thanks." Tracie said with a smile. "So what are we going to do now?" She asked as she watched Olivia slip into shorts and a pair of nikes.

"Um, I really want to go over to the abandoned pier." Olivia said as the girls started following her.

"Um, those are abandoned for a reason. It's really dangerous." Ava said what both her and Tracie were thinking.

"Guys, seriously. Get over it." Olivia laughed as they all set down their bags. Olivia walked over to the rocks that were underneath the pier. This side of the beach was completely abandoned. She climbed up onto the pier and then stood on the railing.

"Olivia Faith Scott!" Ava yelled. "Be careful!" She said as she watched her friend do a couple gymnastics flips. Tracie looked at Ava.

"She's crazy." Tracie said as she looked over at Olivia. The pier wasn't two high off the ground; it was more like a dock with railing. The dangerous part was all the rocks underneath it. Olivia sat on the railing and smiled at her new friend and best friend.

"Y'all are lame." Olivia said as she kicked her legs.

"We aren't lame. We don't want to get in trouble Olivia." Ava said and she sat down on the rocks. "You know if your brothers find out you're going to get in a lot of trouble." She said and then turned to Tracie. "When we were seven, Nathan was in a really dark place, but he still tried to make Olivia have a nice life. Well he took us to the beach one weekend. So, Olivia and I were playing right over there." She said as she pointed right behind where they were sitting. "Nathan saw Olivia climb on the rocks and hang from the pier. He walked over to her and spanked her. I can still remember it."

"And she is over there why?" Tracie asked as they looked over at Olivia. She was standing up on the railing and singing Love Yourself by Justin Bieber.

"I think she needs a thrill in her life." Ava said with a slight smile. "I think it's because her real parents were never in her life so she pushed Nathan's limits a lot." She laughed a little and Tracie joined her.

"How long has Olivia been in gymnastics?" Tracie asked as she looked at Ava.

"Um, well I am the Olivia Scott expert." Ava laughed and then thought about the question. "Well, I started when I was four and Olivia started that same year so she was three. I stopped when I turned thirteen, but Olivia still does it. She started because her dad, Dan, needed her to be doing something until someone could come get her. Olivia's mom Deb had a really busy job and she traveled a lot. Well when Olivia moved in with Nathan the elementary school got out at 2 and the high school got out at three. Nathan needed Olivia to be doing something until he could go get her." She said as they watched her. They continued to talk as they watched Olivia do different cheer moves. "If you fall, I am going to say I told you so. And probably laugh really hard."

"Oh whatever Ava!" Olivia yelled and then laughed. She continued to do a couple flips. She went to do a handstand and place her hand on a nail that she didn't see. "OW!" She yelled and then fell of the side into sand and rocks. Ava and Tracie jumped up and ran over to her. Olivia was laying on the ground with her arm had landed on a rock and her an ankle was completely crooked.

"Okay, Olivia just stay calm." Ava said as her friend laid there in complete shock. Olivia was crying a lot.

"Please….don't tell….Nathan." Olivia said as both Ava and Tracie looked at each other. The two girls walked away from Olivia a little bit.

"How the hell are we not suppose to tell Nathan? Her foot is facing the wrong direction!" Tracie said, as she looked wide-eyed at Ava.

"I have no clue." Ava said.

"How are we going to get her to the hospital?" Tracie said as she looked over at Olivia.

"Her dad! Not Nathan, but Dan! He lives really close!" Ava said as she ran back over to Olivia. "Tracie is going to stay with you. I will be right back!" She said as she ran up the beach. Tracie sat down next to her friend and waited. She could see how much pain Olivia was in. She opened up Olivia's cheer bag and grabbed out her white cheer tank. She wrapped it around Olivia's hand that had the nail go in it. In had been about thirty minutes since Ava left that they heard a car pull up. Dan ran down to the two girls. He picked up Olivia and walked up to his car and gently set her down in the back seat. Tracie got in the car and Dan drove to the hospital. He parked and then carried Olivia inside. The doctors took Olivia back and started working on her. Dan sat in the waiting room. He called Nathan.

"Hey son." Dan said.

"What do you want Dan? I'm busy." Nathan said as he told his client he would just be a minute.

"Um, Olivia got hurt. She's at the hospital." Dan said unemotional.

"Oh god. Is she okay? Is she going to need surgery?" Nathan said as he started running around his office trying to find his keys.

"I don't know son. The doctor hasn't come out yet." Dan said as the doctor started walking over to Dan.

"Will you please tell Olivia I will be there in twenty minutes? I'm on my way." Nathan said as he excused himself from the meeting he was having with Clay and a client. "Oh and Dan, can you tell her I love her."

"I sure can." Dan said as he hung up. He sat there and tried to think why he wasn't as emotional as Nathan was. It finally hit him. The only relationship he has to Olivia is seeing her every once in a while when he helped out at the café. He has never had a father-daughter relationship to Olivia. He was always to busy for her. When Nathan asked for custody of Olivia a long time ago, Dan saw it as a way out. He sighed and then looked up. The doctor was standing in front of him.

"Mr. Scott?" Dr. Chance said.

"Yes." Dan said as he got up. "How's Olivia?" He asked as the two walked together.

"She will be fine. She had a cut on her hand that had tetanus in it. We managed to take care of it. She will be going into surgery in about an hour. I thought you would like to see her before she goes under." The doctor said as he opened her door. Dan smiled at the doctor and walked into the room. Olivia looked over at the door with a huge smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Dr. Chance said as he walked away.

"Hey dad…" Olivia said as she looked at him. Dan nodded and stayed by the door.

"Um…Nathan said he would be here soon and that he loves you." Dan said as he looked down at the ground. He felt like he was a stranger to his own daughter and he knew it was his fault. "Um, so the doctor said that a nurse should be coming in soon, so I am going to go wait in the lobby." He said as he opened the door. He was about to walk into the hall when he heard Olivia make a noise. "What?"

"Dad… I need you. Don't leave." She said in almost tears. She was on a lot of pain medicine so she was a little more emotional than normal.

"Olivia... I'm not your dad. I never was and I never will be." He said as he turned to walk out of the room. Nathan was standing there and heard what Dan had just said to Olivia.

"Can I talk to you?" Nathan said trying to hold back his anger. Dan nodded and then they walked around the corner. "Did I seriously just hear you correctly? You literally just told your own daughter that you were never her father. Why are you such an ass?"

"Nathan…I'm sorry." Dan said. He didn't really know how to tell his son how he felt.

"I want you to stay away from Olivia for good. I know I never addressed this, but you promised that you would be there for her cheer competition and you never showed. I'm glad I didn't tell Olivia. It would have crushed her. You can stay in Jamie's life for now, but you are done being in Olivia's. I mean it. You are completely done being in her life." Nathan said as he stormed off and then walked into Olivia's hospital room. "Hey there champ." He said with a smile.

"Hi." Olivia said and then looked back up at the ceiling. Nathan sighed and then walked over to her bedside and sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a slight frown. She looked at him and smiled. She never realized how lucky she was to have a brother like Nathan.

"Yeah. I am now." She said as the nurse walked in.

"Are you ready?" The nurse asked as Olivia nodded her head.

"How long is she going to be in surgery?" Nathan asked.

"Um, she broke her ankle so about a two hour surgery. Her wrist won't take as long though. That is a really quick fix. She will be able to leave an hour after she wakes up." The nurse said as she put Olivia under.

"Thanks." He said as he got up and walked out to the waiting room. One by one the family started showing up. Lucas walked in and sat next to Nathan. Ava was still there and she quietly slipped away. She went to a different part of the hospital to call Tyler.

"Hey Ava, what's up?" Tyler said as he picked up the phone. He was still with Chris at Red Bedroom Records.

"So, um don't be mad." She said as her voice trailed off.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked as Chris walked back into the office.

"Well, Olivia is in the hospital." She said very quickly and it caught Tyler off guard.

"What do you mean Olivia is in the hospital. She was completely fine when I dropped y'all off at the beach." He said as he looked at his brother.

"She broke her arm and her ankle." She said as she sat down on the floor. She felt like it was her fault. Right before Olivia fell she told her that if she fell she was going to laugh and say told you so.

"What was she doing?" He asked as he asked his brother if he could go to the hospital. Chris said he could and Tyler headed out the door.

"She was being stupid and she fell into a pile of rocks and sand. She hit mostly sand though." She said as she sat there and watched different people.

"I'll be there in ten minutes." He said as he hung up and got into his truck. Ava got up and walked back to the waiting room. Jamie ran up to the chair next to her and sat down.

"Hey Jamie!" She said with a smile.

"Hi Ava!" He said back and then looked at her. "Do you know what happened to Ollie?" He asked. Ava looked down as she started to get nervous. She knew that Olivia's family needed to know but she was afraid Olivia would be mad at her for saying something.

"Um, yeah I was there when it happened. She slipped." She said as she looked up and Nathan was sitting in the chair across from her. Haley, Peyton and Lucas were also sitting across from her.

"What do you mean she slipped?" Nathan asked. "Y'all were at the beach. What could she have slipped on?" He looked at the teenager who quickly looked down.

"The abandoned pier." Ava mumbled into her hands.

"The what?" Lucas said. Ava looked up and then looked at Peyton. She was the only one of the adults that Ava felt like she was talking to Olivia's sibling rather than parent.

"The old abandoned pier by the rocks." Ava said as she continued to look at Peyton.

"Are you kidding me?" Nathan said with a little anger in his voice. "Why were y'all over there? Whose idea was it?"

"Olivia's…" Ava said as she looked at Nathan.

"What were you guys doing?" Lucas asked. He wasn't mad at all.

"Um, we were practicing the dance because Tracie wants to try out. Well after we were done we decided that we would just hang out. Well Olivia told us to follow her and we walked to the deserted part of the beach. Olivia climbed up onto the railing and was practicing her flips and stuff. She was completely fine until she went to do a handstand. She set her hand right on top of a rusty nail and she fell into the rocks and sand. But she landed mostly on sand." Ava said as she looked at Lucas. All four adults faces were in shock.

"Was she in pain when it happened?" Haley asked very concerned.

"Um, no not really. Well she was crying but she was crying before she fell. I'm pretty sure the pain sent her into complete shock." Ava said.

"Thank you for being honest with us Ava. I know it's really hard to turn in your best friend." Nathan said as he looked at Ava who looked like she was about to cry.

"It's not that. Right before she fell I told her that she was being stupid and dangerous. I also said that if she fell I would laugh and say I told you so." Ava said as she looked down. "I jinxed her." Haley got up and sat next to the teenager.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault. Olivia shouldn't have been doing it. Don't blame yourself, now of us do." Haley said with a sweet smile. Tyler walked in and saw the family sitting with Ava he joined them. Haley got up and sat back with the adults. Tyler was sitting next to Jamie talking about basketball and baseball. The adults got up and moved to a table.

"So something else happened." Nathan said as he looked at his brother.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"So, Dan got her here. Well when I got here Dan was in her room with her. She said dad don't go I need you and he said that he was never her father." Nathan said as she shook his head and sighed.

"What did you do?" Haley asked. Lucas couldn't even speak.

"That he is completely done being in Olivia's life. I don't want him seeing her ever again. I though he was changing but I was so wrong." Nathan said as he looked down at his hands. "But he did have one thing right, he was never a father to her. He was just a bully."

"Do we know how long it is going to take Olivia to recover? Is she going to be able to cheer at all this summer?" Peyton asked.

"Um, I have no idea." Nathan said. "I didn't even think about that. I haven't even been able to think of anything. When Dan called and said that Olivia was in the hospital my mind has been going 1,000 miles per hour."

"Well I think we need to all be supportive. We have dealt with someone in this family losing something that they loved. We all know how to get her through it. We just need to be her strength." Haley said as they all agreed. The doctor walked out.

"Mr. Scott?' Dr. Chance said as he looked around for Dan Scott. Nathan got up and walked over to the doctor.

"Yes?" Nathan said.

"Sorry son. I'm looking for the Dan Scott, the father of Olivia Scott." Dr. Chance said.

"I am the father of Olivia. Dan is my father….well it's a long story. Is Olivia okay? Can we see her?" Nathan said as Lucas walked over with Peyton and Haley behind him.

"My apologies." Dr. Chance said. He was very new to Tree Hill, and didn't know of the Scotts history at all. "So your daughter is out of surgery. She is doing fine. She is still asleep though. Do you know what she did?" He asked.

"Yes, we just learned what happened. She was practicing her gymnastics moves on a railing and she slipped." Nathan said.

"I see that would explain the tetanus." Dr. Chance said.

"Tetanus?" Lucas said as he stood next to Nathan.

"Yes she cut open her hand. It was a pretty deep cut and pretty length cut. She will probably have a fever for a day or two. That is completely normal. If it spikes up past 104 then you need to bring her in. Her ankle will take about six weeks to heal. She needs to stay off it as much as possible for the first week or two. Her arm should take about five to seven weeks to heal. It wasn't as bad as we thought it was going to be. " Dr. Chance said as he looked at all four adults.

"Can we go and see her?" Nathan asked.

"Yes but just family. It's after hours." Dr. Chance said as Haley walked over to Ava and Tyler and told them they could go home. They got up and walked out. Haley walked back over with Jamie and Sawyer.

"Everyone here is family?" Dr. Chance said, as the family got ready to walk back.

"Yes." Nathan said as he grabbed Jamie's hand.

"Well only immediate family." The doctor said expecting a couple of them to sit down.

"Listen, we are all going in there." Lucas said trying to hold in his anger.

"Alright." The doctor said as he walked them to the room that Olivia was asleep in. They all walked in and sat in different spots. Nathan was walking back and forth. Haley walked up next to him to comfort him. Olivia woke up and everyone looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" Nathan asked as they all stood by her bedside. Olivia looked around the room.

"Overwhelmed." Olivia coughed and then went to scratch her face with her cast. They all smiled and laughed a little.

"Well we can leave if you want." Nathan said as he stood up. "We can just come by tomorrow and see you."

"I have to stay the night?" Olivia asked.

"No goober. I meant we can come see you at Lucas and Peyton's tomorrow morning." Nathan laughed.

"Oh…" Olivia said as her voice trailed off. Peyton looked at Olivia and smiled.

"Or, you can go home with Nathan and Haley." Peyton said as Lucas looked at her and mouthed no. Olivia smiled and then looked at Lucas who was shaking his head.

"No. It's fine. I'll stay with Lucas and Peyton." Olivia said trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Lucas looked at her and then slightly smiled.

"How about Nathan and Haley take you home and we will come visit you tomorrow morning." Lucas said as he kissed her forehead.

"Okay…." Olivia said. "Can I go to cheer tomorrow?"

"NO!" All four adults said in unison. The teenager crossed her arms and hit her stomach with her cast.

"Ouch." Olivia said.

"That's why you can't go." Lucas said as he laughed a little. "See you tomorrow kiddo." He said as he walked out of the room with Peyton and Sawyer.

"We are going to head home to." Haley said as she smiled at her husband and kissed Olivia's forehead. "See you two in a little bit." She said as she walked out of the room and left Olivia and Nathan alone together. Nathan smiled as his sister looked at him.

"So…what do you want to talk about?" Nathan asked as he tried to avoid that he knew the truth about how she got hurt.

"Um… did mom and dad ever love each other?" Olivia asked.

"Uh…" Nathan started.

 **Hope y'all like this super long chapter! Promise I'll post on a schedule! Please review! –M** **J**


	56. Us against the world

Nathan and Olivia sat in the hospital bed as they both tried to remember a family memory that didn't ended in a fight between their parents. They looked at each other and both shrugged. The nurse walked in with a huge smile.

"How are you feeling?" Mary asked.

"Bad. I'm in pain." Olivia said and then made a bitchy face at the nurse. Nathan noticed this and gave her a knock it off look. The nurse turned around and had a shot in her hand. Olivia looked at Nathan. Olivia has been afraid of shots since she was little.

"What is the shot for?" Nathan asked.

"It's for her back. I know it looks scary, but you will want her to have it. She won't be able to sleep without it." Mary said as she looked at Nathan. Mary looked about in her mid 40s. She walked over to Nathan and whispered to him. "I wouldn't give it to my own daughter unless I know that it would help." Nathan nodded.

"Okay, Olivia just focus on something other than the shot." He said as he walked over to Olivia and sat down next to her. The nurse had Olivia roll onto her side so she could give her the shot. Nathan watched as the nurse gave Olivia the shot. The nurse finished and Olivia was in a lot of pain from just the shot.

"Mr. Scott can I show you something please." Mary said as she looked at Nathan. He nodded and got up. He walked over to the nurse and she showed Nathan Olivia's back. It was really badly cut up from landing on the rocks and sand in just a bathing suit top. "So like you can see it is really badly cut up. It won't scar, if it is taken care." She said and then explained to him how to take car of it. "You can actually take Olivia home now." She said as she walked to the door. "I will get the paper work ready." She smiled and walked out. Nathan walked over to his sister's bag. He pulled out an old Ravens basketball shirt. He turned to his sister who was watching him.

"Seriously kid. Do you just go through my clothes and take what you want?" He asked as he then looked back in her bag and found a pair of his basketball shorts. "Dang Olivia. We aren't even the same size. You're like a zero. I would know. I buy your clothes." He laughed and then walked over to her. The nurse walked in and took the clothes from him.

"I can do this for you Mr. Scott." Mary said with a smile. "There is someone in the hall that can help you settle everything." Nathan smiled and then walked outside and took care of the bills. The nurse came out with Olivia in a wheelchair. Nathan turned to look at her and he almost lost his breath. When he saw Olivia in the wheelchair it reminded him of when he was in one. Nathan grabbed the wheelchair and wheeled Olivia out to the car. He helped her get into the backseat of the car. He got into the front and started to drive home. It was almost midnight. It had been a long five hours since he got the phone call, but a part of him wasn't even tired. He was so concerned with how Olivia was doing. He pulled into the driveway and the house looked completely dark. He smiled as he pulled into the garage. He got out of the car and looked at Olivia sitting in the back. She was already asleep. He picked her up and carried her inside. She was really light compared to what he lifts when he works out. Haley was in the living room.

"Oh you are finally home." Haley said as she got up and walked to her husband. "Are we going to have Olivia in the guest room or in her room."

"Um, her room. So she isn't a floor away from us. But tomorrow during the day I'm going to bring her downstairs to the guest suite." He said as he walked up the stairs. Haley followed him up the stairs. Haley opened the door for Nathan and then helped him get Olivia into bed.

"Why is she wearing your clothes?" She asked.

"Because she's a thief." He said as he laughed.

"If I recall, you were a thief at her age too." She laughed, and looked at her husband.

"You think that's where she gets it?" He asked.

"Probably." She said with a smile. They finished making Olivia comfortable and then walked to their room. They both got ready for bed. "What are we going to do about what Olivia did?"

"I have no idea yet." He said as he sat in bed. "A part of me wants to ground her for being stupid and reckless, but the other part makes me think that God punished her when she fell." He laid down and started to doze off.

It was about 3:30 in the morning when Nathan woke up. He was having a very hard time sleeping. He got out of bed and walked down to Olivia's room. She was sleeping. He leaned against the doorframe and watched her sleep. He smiled and walked to Jamie's room and did the same thing. He started walking back to his room and stopped at the nursery. He opened the door and sat down in the rocker. He sat there and looked around. He was so excited to get to be a dad again. He was about to fall asleep when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Won't be long now." Haley said with a smile.

"Yup. Can't wait to have another little Scott running around in this house." He smiled at her. He got out of the chair and walked with his wife to their bedroom. "What do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well I am going to café tomorrow morning and then Brooke and I are going to a birthing class. Then Jamie's baseball camp, it's my day to go. Oh! Jamie is spending the night at Andre's tomorrow." She said as she laid her head on his chest.

"That's great." He said.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be getting on that flight to Atlanta, but Clay is going instead. So I am going to spend the day with Olivia making sure she is okay and get her what she needs." He said as he started to fall asleep. "Luke said he is coming tomorrow morning to help. He's going to spend the day helping me with Olivia." He smiled as he thought about everything that they had been through.

"That will be really nice. Have you, Olivia and Lucas ever got to spend time with just the three of you?" She asked.

"No, not really." He said as he thought about it. "Olivia asked me if my parents ever loved each other." He said and then Haley quickly sat up.

"She hasn't asked about that since she was eight or nine. What brought that up?"

"Probably when Dan said he never wanted her." He said as he shook his head. "How could he just look at her and say that. I get the person he is, but to look at your own child and just say I was never your father. I mean, how is Olivia even functioning. She seems like such a normal 16-year-old girl. Yeah she gets into trouble…who doesn't. But how can she be and act so normal?" He looked at his wife.

"Because she has you all her life. You have been a father to her since she can remember." She said with a smile. "Sweetheart, let's get some sleep." She said as the two fell asleep. It was about seven in the morning when they both woke up to Jamie and Olivia yelling at each other. Nathan rubbed his face with frustration and then he got out of bed. He walked to Olivia's room and neither one were in there. He could hear the yelling coming from the bathroom.

"Dad's going to be mad you're out of bed!" Jamie yelled.

"Screw off Jamie. I'm trying to get ready for cheer." Olivia said back to him.

"I'm telling." He said.

"I'm telling." She mocked in a baby voice. "Seriously child go away." She pushed Jamie softly into the hallway.

"Olivia! Jamie!" Nathan yelled. "It is seven o'clock in the morning. "What are you doing yelling at each other?"

"Olivia's out of bed." Jamie said.

"Well obviously. He has eyes stupid." Olivia said rudely.

"Olivia Faith!" Nathan said sternly. Olivia looked at him.

"Yes?" She said in a snarky tone.

"Why are you out of bed?" Nathan asked.

"I'm going to cheer." She said as tried to walk around him.

"You aren't going." He said as he looked at the teenager. "How did you even get in here?"

"I crawled and then your son got annoying." She laughed and then looked at her brother's face. "I used the crutches the nurse gave you."

"Well, you need to stay in bed today." He said as he then turned to his son. "Jamie I need you to be a little nicer to Olivia. You don't need to tattle on her with every little thing she does."

"Okay dad. Is mom making breakfast?" Jamie asked. Nathan nodded as Jamie ran down the hall and then down the stairs. Nathan smiled then turned back to the teenager.

"What?" She said as he looked at her.

"You're a lot nicer when you are drugged." He said with a smile.

"Whatever." She said as she rolled her eyes. "So how am I supposed to get downstairs for breakfast, oh wise one." Nathan carefully picked up his sister and carried her down the stairs and into the guest suite. He set her on the bed carefully.

"It's going to be a very long day in you continue with that attitude. I'm the one that is going to spend all day here with you, so is Lucas. I'll bring you breakfast in here." He said as he walked out of the room. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at his very pregnant wife. Jamie was sitting at the kitchen counter. "So what do you got planned this morning Jimmy Jam?"

"He's going to the high school to do that awesome Math event we signed him up for." Haley said with a smile.

"Math event?" Nathan asked as he made a breakfast plate for Olivia.

"Yeah its for all ages. It is suppose to help strength your child's math comprehension." She said.

"Oh why isn't Olivia signed up?" Nathan asked.

"She was, until her attitude happened. Remember she said it was going to ruin her summer." She said as she shook her head.

"That's right." He laughed to himself. He brought Olivia her medicine and her food. Olivia smiled and started eating as he walked out. Jamie was already upstairs getting changed. Nathan sat down and watched his family leave. He started to read the paper and eat a bowl of cereal. It had been about an hour since his family left when he heard a knock at the front door. He got up and walked to the door and opened it. Lucas was standing there with Olivia's blanket that she always slept with.

"How's Olivia?" Lucas asked as he walked inside the house.

"A brat like always." Nathan laughed to himself. "She's fine, but still in a lot of pain. She's a Scott; she'll push through it."

"Wow, you kind of sounded like Dan." Lucas said as he walked to the stairs. "Is she upstairs?"

"No she is actually in the guest suite." Nathan said with a smile.

"Dang! Lucky kid. Gets a king size bed all to herself." Lucas laughed as he walked with his brother into the suite. Olivia was watching Netflix. She looked at her brothers standing at the door. She rolled her eyes. She loved her brothers but she knew that they were going to be really annoying today. Lucas walked over to her and laid the blanket on top of her. "Can I watch a movie with you?" He asked.

"Sure." Olivia said with a smile.

"What about me?" Nathan asked.

"No." She said with a Scott smirk. Nathan grinned and then sat down on the bed. Lucas sat down on the other side. Both boys leaned back and Olivia started searching through Netflix.

"What do you guys want to watch?" She asked. Nathan grabbed the remote from her and started looking. "We could watch Family Guy."

"You aren't allowed to watch that…" Nathan said. Olivia looked at Lucas who was trying to hide his smile. Lucas didn't know Olivia wasn't allowed to watch the show.

"What are you allowed to watch the show?" Lucas asked as he looked at his sister.

"Um…" She said as then she looked at Nathan.

"It's just not an appropriate show for a sixteen year old girl." Nathan said and then the room got really quiet. "How about this movie." He said as he clicked on Good Burger.

"That's a good movie." Lucas said.

"Never seen it." Olivia said as she stretched.

"Oh you'll like it." Nathan said as he pressed play. The three siblings started watching the movie. Olivia looked at both of her brothers.

"Do you think this is what it would have been like?" She asked. Nathan and Lucas looked at each other.

"What do you mean goober?" Nathan asked.

"If we were a real family back then. If we all had the same mom?" She said.

"I don't know. Maybe…" Nathan said as he looked at his brother.

"Maybe… we wouldn't be the same people." Lucas said as he looked at his sister. "I would be the same person, because I'm the oldest. But Nathan wouldn't be and neither would you." He said as he smiled.

"Well we know who the conceited sibling is." She mumbled.

"And we know who the smart ass sibling is." Lucas said back. They both laughed.

"Which sibling am I?" Nathan asked. Olivia and Lucas looked at each other.

"The mean one, the annoying one and the gross smelling one." She smiled at Nathan and he started to laugh.

"Whatever." Nathan said. They continued to watch the movie. Olivia had fallen asleep with her head on Lucas's shoulder. Nathan got up from the bed. "I'm going to make her some lunch. Do you want anything?" He asked as he smiled at Olivia sleeping.

"Um…I can help you." Lucas said as he started to get up.

"And wake the princess? I think not." Nathan laughed.

"That's true." Lucas said as he looked at his sister. "Um, I guess just a sandwich. What has Olivia eaten today?" He asked.

"Um…I made her a plate of pancakes but she only ate the grapes that were on the side. The nurse said that was normal." Nathan said as he walked out of the room. Lucas could feel Olivia moving and stretching. She stretched and ended up kicking Lucas in the knee with her cast.

"Ow!" Lucas said loudly on accident. Olivia woke up and rubbed her eyes. She started making some noises because she was uncomfortable. She rolled around on the bed trying to get comfortable.

"NATHAN!" She screamed causing Lucas to jump. Nathan came running in and found Olivia with tears streaming down her face. Nathan looked at Lucas who was just as confused as he was.

"Sweetie calm down." Nathan said as he walked to her. He sat down next to her and tried to comfort her. "What hurts?" He asked.

"My… back." She said as she was sobbing. Nathan looked at her and then had her lay down. He lifted her shirt and some of her cuts were bleeding because of how she was sleeping. He looked over at Lucas. Lucas looked at Olivia's back and then looked up at his little brother. They both rushed around and fixed Olivia's back. Nathan got Olivia some pain pills. After about ten minutes she back to sleep, but this time they had her sleep on stomach. Nathan and Lucas walked into the living room. They sat down and started talking.

"Nate…I have a question." Lucas said as he looked at his brother.

"Shoot." Nathan said.

"What was Dan like when y'all were younger? Was Olivia any different?" Lucas asked.

"Um, Olivia was born to save my parents marriage. Dan was always an ass from the day she was born. He actually didn't even come to the hospital. He never spent any time with her and she would beg him to." Nathan said as he looked at his brother. "I know this sounds bad but sometimes I wish my parents didn't have Olivia."

"Nathan." Lucas said a little angry.

"No it's not like that. I am so happy to have her in my life, but I wish my parents had thought about it. She deserves such a better life than she has now." Nathan said as he looked down.

"I think she has the life she is supposed to have. Nate, she has an incredible life." Lucas said with a smile.

"Thanks." Nathan said. He yawned and then got up. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed his sandwich and his brothers. He walked back to the living room with a smile. He handed Lucas the sandwich and then sat down.

"Thanks." Lucas said.

"No problem." Nathan said as he then started to eat. "Remember when my parents were getting a divorce?" He asked and then looked at his brother who was nodding. "That was probably the only time Dan noticed Olivia. He was trying to show my mom that he cared about his kids. Olivia was six and didn't understand that it wasn't sincere. It was the only time that we fought when we lived with our parents." He said.

"Why did it cause a fight?" Lucas asked.

"Because I told her that dad didn't actually love her." Nathan said as he looked down at the ground.

"Wow Nate. Olivia was right, you are the mean sibling." Lucas said and then looked at his brother. "Dude, you were trying to protect her. When you and Haley were dating, she always said you were different when you guys were alone. Different with the way you were to her and Olivia."

"Thanks." Nathan said and then laughed to himself. "She was a very interesting child." He said with a smirk.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Nathan was in English class when his cellphone went off. The teacher excused him and he walked into the hall. "I can't just leave school to come get her." Nathan said on the phone to the teacher. "Can't she just stay there until after my practice?" He was on the phone with Olivia's ballet teacher. Olivia forgot to give her brother a note that said there wasn't ballet that today. As Nathan was on the phone Coach Durham walked by and could hear the teenager struggling. Whitey had always had a sweet spot for Olivia in his heart. He stopped and looked at the sixteen-year-old basketball star._

 _"Nathan, let me help you." Whitey said as Nathan looked at him. "I'll go pick her up and she can just sit in my office until practice."_

 _"Coach, you told me Olivia couldn't be at practice." Nathan said as he sighed._

 _"It's fine." Whitey said as he walked away not taking no for an answer._

 _"Mrs. Hall, my basketball coach is coming to pick up Olivia." Nathan said into the phone. The teacher said that was fine and Nathan hung up and walked back into the classroom. He sat down in his seat that was next to Haley. She leaned over to him._

 _"Is everything okay?" She asked._

 _"Yea, it's fine." He said back. They teacher continued to teach. The bell rang and they had one class left before school was out. Whitey had just got back to the school with a very happy attitude. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue ravens t-shirt. Her socks were missed matched and her shoelaces were untied. Her hair was in a really messy ponytail. She walked with Whitey into his office._

 _"How is first grade treating you?" Whitey asked as he motioned for her to sit down in the chair across from his desk._

 _"I don't like it." The little girl said as she crossed her arms. "I got in trouble in trouble today." She said a little sassy._

 _"And why is that?" He asked as he chuckled. He had known the little girl since she was born and he thought it was so interesting to see how much she had changed since she started living with just Nathan._

 _"Natey made me late and other stuff..." She said as she looked at the coach. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He laughed as he placed her backpack next to her. She has a hello kitty floral pattern backpack with pink rose some are hot pink while the others are soft pink. Above the front pocket is hello kitty's face with a bright pink 3D bow with ears at the top. They sat there for a couple minutes and then Whitey looked at the bored little girl._

 _"Do you want to go shoot in the gym?" He asked as the little girl jumped off the chair and grabbed her backpack. He smiled as he led the little girl into the huge gym. He had her set down her stuff down on the bleachers. He handed her a ball and watched her dribble around and try to shoot but kept missing. He smiled as he watched her. The bell rang and Olivia stopped shooting. "Do you have something to do?" He asked as he started heading towards the locker room._

 _"I have a coloring book." She said as she ran over to her backpack and pulled it out. She laid down on the bleachers and started coloring. One by one the boys on the basketball team came into the gym. Nathan came running out and stopped in front of Olivia. He looked at his sister and shook his head. She looked like a mess. They were in such a rush this morning that he didn't have time to make her look presentable. Olivia looked up from her coloring book._

 _"Do your homework then you can color." He said as he finished tying his shoes. Olivia made a face at him and he looked at her. "Goob, I'm serious." He said and then looked at her shoes. "How long have those been untied?" He asked._

 _"Since this morning. You forgot to tie them." She said as she sat up. He shook his head and quickly tied them._

 _"I'll teach you tonight. Promise." He said as Whitey walked into the gym. He blew his whistle and had the team doing drills. The cheerleaders started walking into the gym. Brooke stopped in front of Olivia._

 _"Baby Scott!" Brooke said as Olivia looked up from her math homework._

 _"Hi Brooke!" Olivia said with a smile._

 _"Do you want to come sit with us?" Brooke asked as she put out her hand for Olivia to grab. Olivia smiled and took her hand. Nathan looked up from running and saw Olivia walking with Brooke. He shook his head and continued to run. Olivia sat by the cheerleaders and watched them practice. Both practices finally ended and Nathan walked over to Olivia and sat down next to her._

 _"I'll be right out. We can't go to the park though. I have tutoring." He said as he stood up and walked to the locker room. The cheerleaders were laughing because of how much Nathan had changed. Olivia walked over to her backpack and sat there until Nathan walked out. He showered and was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. He walked over to his sister and held out his hand. She got up with her backpack on her back and grabbed his hand. The two walked out to his car. She got in the back and he got in the front. He started driving to the apartment. He looked in the rearview mirror and could see Olivia looked really tired. He had let her stay up until three and she was really tired because of it. "So how was school?" He asked trying to keep her awake, so that she would be able to go to sleep earlier tonight._

 _"Bad." She said as she crossed her arms. He laughed a little._

 _"Oh yeah? Why was it bad." He asked as he turned into the parking lot of the apartment._

 _"I got in trouble." She said as he parked. They both got out of the car and Olivia ran up the stairs to the door. Nathan grabbed both their backpack from the car. Olivia's backpack was open and there was a note from the teacher. He walked up the stairs and then to the door. He opened the door and Olivia ran to her room and started to play with her toys. Nathan watched her and then sat down on the couch to read the letter._

 _"Nathan, I know that you and Olivia are getting use to the new life. I also understand it's going to take time to adjust for the both of you. I will excuse Olivia when she is late to class this isn't the problem. Today in class Olivia was falling asleep and when she wasn't asleep she was saying some very offensive things in the classroom. Things that seven-year-old's shouldn't be saying. Olivia had to sit out from recess for ten minutes because of what she was saying in class. I know it's difficult to be the parent while you are also the brother." He read the note aloud. He got up from the couch and walked into Olivia's room. She was playing with her Barbie dolls on her bed. She looked up at her brother._

 _"Hi Natey!" She said with a smile._

 _"Goober, we need to talk." He said a little sternly. He then sat down next to her and took the Barbie dolls from her. "What did you say in class today?" He asked._

 _"Yes, we're going to douche the night away." She said and then started laughing. The night before Tim was over and they were all watching Family Guy._

 _"Olivia that isn't funny." He said as he looked at the little girl._

 _"But you laughed last night." She said._

 _"That's not the point. You can't say those things, it's not nice." He said as he looked at the little girl. "Do you understand?" He asked._

 _"Yes sir." She said and then yawned._

 _"I'll help you with your homework and then you can play with your toys while Haley tutors me." He said as he walked with her to the kitchen table. He sat there with her and helped her with her homework. They finished and he made her a bowl on cereal. "Olivia, there's going to be a couple of changes." He said._

 _"No." She said as she ate and looked at him. He laughed a little and then continued to talk._

 _"You're going to have a bed time like you did when we lived with mom and dad. So your bedtime is 7:15." He said._

 _"No." She said back to him and then looked at him. "I don't have to listen to you."_

 _"Yes you do." He said._

 _"No I don't!" She said louder._

 _"Olivia!" He said sternly._

 _"NO!" She yelled. Nathan looked at her and took a deep breath._

 _"Follow me." He said as he got up and walked to his room. She followed right behind him. She didn't know what he was doing. He pointed at the corner. "Sit." He said trying to hold back his anger. She walked to the corner and sat down and then glared at him. "The more attitude you have, the longer you'll be in time out." He said and then walked out of the room and closed the door. Haley had just walked in with a pizza._

 _"Where's my sweet Olivia?" She asked._

 _"Time out." He replied as he sat down at the table. He looked a little defeated._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked._

 _"I think everyone was right. Maybe I shouldn't have asked my mom to let me have Olivia. She doesn't listen, she gets in trouble and she doesn't respect me." He said as Haley sat down next to him._

 _"Nathan, you just described a child, which she is. She is seven. She doesn't know what discipline is. You know who her parents are. She never had it. It will come with time." She said with a smile. "So lets tackle your homework."_

 _"Alright." He said as they started working on the homework. They were almost finished when they realized the apartment was really quiet. It had been almost an hour and a half since Nathan had put Olivia in time out. "Oh my god. I forgot about Olivia." He said as he jumped off the couch and then walked to his room. He opened the door and found the seven year old asleep on his bed. He leaned against the doorframe. Haley looked at him and got up. She walked to his room and stopped where he was standing. She looked in his room and saw that Olivia was asleep._

 _"Nate, what time did she go to bed last night?" She asked._

 _"Uh…three this morning." He said as he looked at his girlfriend._

 _"Nathan Scott!" She said and then walked over to Olivia to wake her up. "Come on sweetie let's get you ready for bed." She said as she walked with the little girl. As she walked by her boyfriend she glared at him. Haley got Olivia ready for bed and then tucked her in. Olivia was so tired she fell asleep right away._

It was almost seven when Haley and Peyton walked into the house. Nathan and Lucas were back in the guest suite with Olivia. Haley walked into the guest room and saw Olivia asleep on Nathan's shoulder. Nathan was asleep and Lucas was up reading a book. She smiled and Lucas looked up. He got out of the bed and walked with Haley to the kitchen.

"So how was today?" She asked.

"It was good. Olivia has had a fever pretty much all day. She hasn't been in so much pain but there was one outburst that really scared us. She was literally crying in pain. She had opened up a couple cuts on her back. But other than that, she's been fine. She slept a lot." He said as his wife walked into the kitchen. "How was your dinner with Brooke?" He asked them both.

"Great!" They both said. He smiled.

"Are you ready to go home?" Peyton asked.

"Yea." He said as he got up. "Tell Olivia I love her." He said to Haley as the two walked to the door. Haley smiled and then walked back to the guest room. Nathan was waking up. He smiled at his wife.

"Hey pretty." He said and she smiled. He got Olivia off of him and then got off the bed. "She just fell asleep so I think she will be sleeping all night." He said with a smile.

"Great!" She said and then walked over to Olivia and felt her forehead. She was still a little warm. Haley put a blanket on over her and then walked out of the room with her husband. They walked into the living room with a bottle of wine and talked for hours and just caught up on everything that they were doing.

 **I hope y'all like this chapter! I think I am going to do more flashbacks in the chapters so you have insight on what it was like in the years we didn't see. I won't always do Olivia. I think I might do some Tyler ones too! Anyways, please please please review! –M** **J**


	57. We were so close

It had been almost five weeks since Olivia broke her ankle and arm. Her ankle was healing great, but her arm was taking a lot longer than the doctors had expected. She got up to her alarm that she had set. She had an appointment this morning. The doctors were going to check her ankle and see how it was healing. She had the cast taken off and was now wearing a boot, but she was walking very normal. The whole month, Nathan had made her stay home and keep off of it so it was healing a lot quicker. She was still at Nathan's house, which had caused a lot of problems with Lucas' and her relationship. She got dressed in black Nike shorts. She was wearing a blue sports bra that said cheer on it. She was putting on a form fitting white cheer tank top, when Nathan knocked at her door.

"Come in." She said as she had the tank top over her head. Nathan walked in and then covered his eyes.

"Olivia, I knock on your door so I don't walk in on you changing." He said.

"Sorry, but I'm stuck." She said as she was trying to pull her cast through her shirt. He laughed as he walked over to her and helped her.

"Listen goob, I really don't want you going to cheer today. I know that it is just a little practice and it's not going to be stressful but I really don't think you should go." He said as he sat down on her bed.

"But I'm going." She said a little sass behind her voice.

"I'm still your guardian." He said as she turned around. "But, I know how important cheer is to you. So you can go." He said with a smile.

"Thanks da…Nate." She said as then turned back around and started brushing her hair. Since what Dan had said to her she has seen

"You can call me dad if you want." He said as he looked at the teenager.

"I know. It's just a little weird. I have always seen you as my dad even when I was little. I guess it will just take some time." She said as she finished brushing her hair. She went to pull it up into a ponytail and it kept falling.

"Here let me help." He said as he got up from the bed and grabbed the brush from her. He used to do her hair in the morning before Haley moved in. When he first started doing her hair it always looked like such a mess, but now he was a pro at doing hair.

"Um…am I going to be able to play soccer this upcoming season?" She asked as she moved her head to look at him.

"Uh…" He said as moved her head forward again. "I don't see why not…I know that the school is finally having a girls soccer team, so sure. But what about cheering for the baseball team?" He asked.

"Well the girls games are on Tuesday and Thursdays. The baseball games are on Fridays." She said and he nodded.

"There, your hair is perfect." He said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile. "Are you ready for your doctor's appointment?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she walked with her brother down the stairs and out to his car. Nathan started driving to the hospital. He looked over at his sister with a smile. They had grown a lot closer since the accident.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Um, just about when I was younger and how you were always there." She said with a smile.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _The Scott family walked into the therapist office. Dan sat down on the couch with his wife. Olivia was sitting in between Nathan and Deb._

 _"Truth is hard. But Hostility stays outside. Who would like to start?" The doctor asked as she looked at the family. Dan was looking towards the window while Deb had her hands to herself. Nathan was pushing Olivia away from him. She was very energetic and couldn't sit still._

 _"Well you're the one with all the answers Doc, why don't you tell us." Dan said in a harsh voice._

 _"Hostility stays outside Dan." The therapist said as he scoffed._

 _"Things have just gotten out of hand, so, we thought we could use some…" Deb started and then got cut off by Dan._

 _"No, YOU thought." He said even harsher. Olivia looked at her dad and then looked at Nathan. She had no idea what was going on. She was used to seeing her parents fight, but she had never seen them fight in front of another person. They were fighting in front of what she thought was a complete stranger._

 _"…objectivity." Dan said._

 _"Define 'gotten out of hand,' Nathan." The doctor said as she looked at the teenager. He looked up from his hands._

 _"Pass." Nathan said emotionless._

 _"We reached the breaking point two weeks ago when my son…" Deb said as she looked at the doctor with a smile._

 _"You hear that? My son." Dan said as she rolled his eyes._

 _"Deb is speaking now Dan." The doctor said as she looked at him_

 _"When our son collapsed on the basketball court after taking drugs to boost his performance."_

 _"The kid made a mistake he knows that." Dan said as he looked down at his son. He noticed that Olivia was kicking her feet and moving around a lot. "Olivia stop." He said very harshly. Nathan looked at his dad with an angry look. The therapist watched the family and took notes about how they interacted with each other. She watched as both parents just overlooked their daughter and focused on their son. To her it seemed the only one that the parents cared about was their oldest._

 _"His father has been bullying him about the sport since he was old enough to hold a ball." Deb said trying to get back on topic._

 _"Is that true Nathan?" The therapist asked._

 _"His mother is so quick to put the blame on me, but up until recently, job always came first." Dan said as he scoffed and then chuckled a bit._

 _"Yes, but I changed my behavior Dan, and you haven't." Deb said as she shook her head and then continued. "You cant seem to loose this unhealthy obsession you have with basketball, and how Nathan plays it."_

 _"She blames me for her shortcomings as a mother." Dan scoffed._

 _"Ok, I think we got some things out in the open. Nathan, do you think that basketball is part of your families' problem?" The doctor asked._

 _"Part of." Nathan said as he looked over at his dad and then down at his sister._

 _"But you still like playing?"_

 _"I don't know anymore." Nathan said and then looked at the doctor._

 _"Great, Nice break through Nate. Thanks Doc." Dan said aggressively. He got up and motioned for his family to follow him._

 _"Dan." Deb said as she got up._

 _"Hustle up! No way this is helping." Dan said as he opened the door. Olivia ran over to him to hold his hand, but he pushed her away. The doctor noted this. The rest of the family got up and they all walked outside. They were standing in front of their separate cars._

 _"You're right Dan, we don't need a shrink to identify this families problem, you just made it obvious." Deb said annoyed._

 _"I'm not his only parent Deb." Dan said and then looked at his son. "Hey why don't you ride with your old man, Nathan?"_

 _"Stop it Dan. Come on Nathan let's go" Deb said as she opened the door for Nathan to get in._

 _"Let the kid make up his own mind. What do you say son?" Dan said with a Dan Scott grin._

 _"Nate." Deb said as she looked at him. Nathan looks at both of them then grabbed Olivia's hand and started walking away._

 _"Nathan!" Dan called out. Nathan kept walking with his sister. He was basically dragging Olivia because he was trying to get away from his parents._

 _"Come on Olivia. Hurry up." He said as the little girl started stumbling over her feet._

 _"I can't walk that fast. I have little legs." She said. Nathan stopped and let her get on his back._

 _"Happy?" He asked._

 _"Very." She said with a giggle. Nathan walked down the street. "Why did mommy and daddy fight in front of a stranger?" She asked._

 _"They weren't fighting." He lied._

 _"Yes they were." She said back. Nathan walked to the river court and set Olivia down._

 _"No they weren't." He said as he looked down at her. He was 6 foot one while she was three foot two._

 _"Yes they were!" She said louder and then stomped her foot. He picked her up and set her on top of the bench so that he could look at her from a more comfortable position._

 _"Olivia, they weren't fighting. They were talking." He said trying to remain calm._

 _"Yes they were!" She yelled at him._

 _"Fine you little brat they were. They were fighting." He yelled back. "They are going to get a divorce and we will be separated." He said and the looked at the little girl who was in tears. The only time he had yelled at her was when she was in his room messing with things. He took a deep breath and was about to speak when she irrupted his thought._

 _"I hate you. You're just like daddy." She said as she jumped on the table and pushed him._

 _"Olivia…" He said as he watched the little girl run over to the trees and sit down. He sighed and then walked over to her. He sat down next to her and then looked at her. "Goober, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I was just trying to protect you from what's going on with mom and dad." He said as he put an arm around her. She pushed him away and he sighed._

 _"I hate you." She said through her tears. He took a deep breath and then let it out. He grabbed her and wrapped her in a hug._

 _"How could you hate your big brother?" He asked. "I thought you loved me the most." He said as she crunched up her face._

 _"I don't hate you." She said through her sobs. He smiled as she started to relax. He laughed a little as he put her in his lap and they looked at the river. "Why are you laughing?" She asked._

 _"I'm sorry." He said as he looked at the river and thought about what was going on._

 _"What's a di…vor…ce?" She said as she stumbled on the word._

 _"A divorce is when a mommy and daddy don't want to be together anymore so they stop." He said trying to keep it really basic so she would understand._

 _"What happens?" She asked as she tilted her head and looked up at him._

 _"Um…well you know how daddy has been living at the beach house?" He said and then she nodded. "Well it will be a lot like that, except we will stay with him sometimes."_

 _"Oh…" She said as she looked at her shoes. He laughed._

 _"What? You don't want that to happen?" He asked._

 _"No." She said as she tapped her shoes together. "Daddy doesn't pay attention to me and mommy doesn't love me." She said and then looked at the water. Nathan sighed and then pulled her into a tight hug._

 _"Olivia, it isn't like that." He lied. He knew it was like that. She was a product of a drunken night at the country club. He smiled at her and then thought about how hard it must be for Olivia to live in his shadow._

 _"Will be have to spend days apart?" She asked. Nathan was the only one in her family that even cared about her._

 _"Probably…" He said and then trailed off. He saw her shoulders sink. "I won't let that happen, though." He said with a smile. "Remember, it's you and me forever." He said with a smile. The two siblings sat there and looked at the water. Nathan's phone started to ring it was their mom. He answered it._

 _N: "What do you want?"_

 _D: "Did your father take Olivia? I got all the way home and was making dinner and then realized that your sister wasn't with me."_

 _N: "No she didn't go with him."_

 _D: "Oh my god. Nate I need you to come home. We need to find her."_

 _N: "Chill mom. She is with me. She left with me when I walked away." He said and then hung up._

The doctor walked into the room with an X-Ray. He put it up on the broad and had Nathan look at it with him. "So this is one before the surgery. It wasn't that bad of a break. But if you look at this one, it is completely healed. It is okay for her to walk on it. Whatever you had her do, worked very well." He said.

"That's great." Nathan said as he looked at Olivia who was on her phone. "Is she able to cheer on it?" He asked.

"I would say keep the tumbling to a minimum, but yes she can." The doctor said as Nathan got ready to leave. Olivia hopped off the table and walked with them. Both the doctor and Nathan watched her walk on it. She was walking a little slower than normal but was walking perfectly normal. Nathan checked out and then they both walked out to his car. He started driving to the high school. He pulled into the parking lot and dropped Olivia off. She got out of the car and then walked into the gym. Tyler and Jared were in the gym practicing their jump shots. Olivia smiled at him as she walked over to the squad. Tracie had made the team and she was sitting next to Ava.

"Hey girlie! How's your ankle?" Ava asked.

"Great!" Olivia said with a smile.

"What about your arm?" Tracie asked.

"Um…it's a work in progress." Olivia laughed. She pulled a binder out of her bag and looked at the squad. "Okay, so I just wanted to meet with everyone so they know the schedule for this month. July 13th is when we leave for cheer camp. We have enough money for everything but this year I want to have more options during the school year so on the 19th we will be having a car wash. There will by flyers going up all over town about it." She said as everyone listen. She continued to talk and finally finished with a couple things happening during the school year. "So there are going to be some different things happening this season. We have decided that we are going to have dads and daughters cheer day. This is basically going to be where our dads join us on the court and cheer with us." She smiled and then dismissed everyone. She was talking with Ava as Tyler walked up to them.

"Hey baby." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hi." She said with a smile. "Are we still hanging out today?" She asked.

"Of course." He said with a smile and then looked at Jared and Ava who were talking. The four seniors started heading out the door. Tyler and Olivia were standing next to his truck. They were making out when Lucas walked out of the gym. He saw what they were doing and walked over to them. Tyler turned as he kissed Olivia and noticed Lucas walking towards them. He quickly moved away from her. "Coach Scott." He said as Lucas looked at him.

"Tyler." Lucas said then turned to Olivia. "Can I talk to you?" He said sternly. Olivia got up and walked with him a little bit away from the gym.

"Yes?" She said with a smile.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said as he looked at the teenager.

"I was kissing my boyfriend." She said a little annoyed.

"No you were basically throwing yourself on him." He said sternly. "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that Nathan said you were going to be coming to live with me and Peyton for the rest of the week. So be home by five." He said and then started to walk away.

"Fuck no. It's my freaking summer." She said as Lucas looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"What did you just say?" He said sternly. He was trying to be the adult but he was still her brother and this felt more like a brother sister fight.

"I said no." She trailed off. She knew that all four adults in her life didn't like when she cussed. It got her in trouble a lot.

"No. I'm pretty sure I heard you cuss." He said sternly. Olivia rolled her eyes. "How about you just come home now, since you are going to act like a child."

"No. You aren't my fucking dad; you're my brother. I don't have to listen to you." She said as she put her hands on her hip. "You can't just see me kissing my boyfriend and get pissed off. I'm not your kid, I'm your freaking sister." She said as other students were leaving the gym and stopped to watch the two argue.

"That's right you aren't my kid. You aren't anyone's kid." Lucas said out of frustration. After he said this, he realized what he had said. He looked at his sister who was already crying. "Olivia…"


	58. Now everything has changed

"You're wrong. I am someone's kid. I'm Nathan's." She said as she wiped her eyes. "At least I wasn't a bastard." She walked back to Tyler and got into his truck. Ava, Jared and Tyler had all watched it happen. Lucas sighed and then looked around he didn't realize how many people were watching. Tyler got into his truck and without saying a word he drove off. He drove to his house and he parked. Ava and Jared quickly got out of the truck and walked inside. Tyler turned to his girlfriend.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with a smile. She got out of his truck and they all walked inside. They sat down at in his living room and hung out for a while. Jared and Ava decided they wanted to go for a walk so they got up and left. Tyler and Olivia walked to Tyler's room after they had left. They both laid down on his bed and started watching a movie. After the movie had started they started to make up. Tyler got off his bed and shut his bedroom door. He walked back to his bed and took off his shirt.

"Babe, we don't have to do this." He said as stood above her.

"I want to." She said. He slowly got back onto the bed as he pulled Olivia's shorts off. The two continued to kiss as he managed to get her tank top off. He smiled as he kissed her. He started to kiss her body, starting from her neck and working his way down her body. He went back up her body and continued to kiss her. He took off his pants and then slid off her panties. He finally pulled his underwear off and they started having sex. They continued to kiss while they made love. Tyler was obviously more experienced than Olivia was. As he kissed her, he started to slip his hand inside her sports bra. They continued and then finally were tired. Tyler smiled as he laid down next to Olivia. She turned and faced him. "Baby…I love you." He said with a smile.

"I love you too." She said as he kissed her. He heard the doorbell ring and quickly jumped off the bed. He scrambled to get his clothes back on and walked out of his room with boxers and basketball shorts on. He walked to the front door and opened it. There was a mailman there with a package for Chris. He signed the paper and then took the package inside and set it on the kitchen counter. He walked back to his room and found Olivia stuck in her shirt. He smiled as he watched her struggle trying to put her tank top back on. He watched over to her and lifted the tank top off her head.

"How about I give you one of my t-shirts." He said with a smile.

"Okay" She said as he walked to drawer and starting searching for a shirt. He pulled out a white undershirt and handed it to her. She smiled and then slipped it on. She was a lot shorter and smaller than him so the shirt covered her shorts. He smiled a little and then sat down on his bed. He grabbed her good hand and pulled her over to him. She smiled and sat down on his lap. He kissed her on the cheek.

"You're super cute." He laughed. He tapped her on the leg and she stood up. He looked at his watch and it was almost five. "Do I need to take you home?" He asked.

"Um, no it's fine. When Ava and Jared get back can we go out for pizza or something? I've been cooped up in the house for way to long." She said as she got onto his bed.

"Sure." He said as watched her.

"What did you do all last month?" She asked as she walked on his bed.

"Um, the sport camps, I got a job and just a lot of time by the pool." He said as he watched her on his bed.

"I know you got a job. Haley told me that I couldn't work at the café for a while because of Dan, so she gave the job to you." She said as she looked at him.

"Yea…" He said as he watched her. "You better not jump young lady!" He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, and what happens if I do?" She teased.

"You'll be in trouble." He grinned as he watched her start to jump. He stood up on his bed and grabbed her waist to make her stop jumping.

"You're no fun." She complained.

"And you're in trouble." He laughed as he jumped off the bed and then picked her up and set her down on the ground.

"Oh yeah?" She said. He smiled and then slapped her on the butt a couple of times. "HEY!" She giggled..

"I told you it was going to happen." He laughed as he kissed her cheek. They heard the front door open.

"We're back!" Jared said as he closed the front door and locked it. Olivia turned to Tyler with a smile.

"He has a key?" She asked.

"Uh yeah…I made him one so that I don't have to go and open the door when he comes over. He's come over pretty much every day since I move in." Tyler said with a smile as he grabbed a shirt from his drawer and put it on. He smiled as he grabbed her hand. They walked out of his room and into the living room where Ava and Jared were. "So Olivia wants to go get pizza…" He said as he looked at his friends.

"Cool!" Jared said with a smile. They had gotten pizza the night before but they didn't want to tell Olivia because they knew that she would be upset because she Nathan didn't let her go out much.

"That will be really fun. We haven't done that in a while." Ava said as the teenagers all started walking towards the front door. As they opened the door, they could hear Chris coming through the back door.

"Tyler?" Chris said as Tyler pushed his friends out the door. He quickly shut the front door and told his friends to hurt up. They all made it to the truck but Chris walked outside before they could pull out. "Dude where are you going?" He asked.

"Joe's Pizza." Tyler answered, as he got annoyed. "Why?" He said.

"Mom and dad are going to call tonight. Remember?" Chris said as he watched his brother get into the truck.

"Whatever." Tyler said as he started his truck. "I'll be home around…" He said as he looked at his watch. "I guess around 10:00." He said as he looked back at his friend and then at his brother. "Jared is spending the night tonight. His parents are still gone." He said as Chris nodded and then waved goodbye as Tyler pulled out of the driveway. He was driving down the road and stopped at the stop sign.

"I didn't know your parents were out of town." Olivia said as she looked back at Jared.

"That's because they aren't." Jared replied and then looked at his best friend. "Why don't you want to be home with Chris?" He asked.

"You've seen how he is with his friend Chase. They bring over that stupid child that Jamie knows and Chris totally relates with him." Tyler said as he turned onto Main Street. "Why can he relate to someone that is literally 18 years younger than him but he could never relate to his own brother?" He said as his friends agreed. He turned down the road that Joe's was on. He pulled into the parking lot and parked. They all got out and walked inside. Their normal table was open so they walked over to it and sat down. They always order a large meat lover for the boys and a medium cheese for the girls. The waitress walked over and got their drink orders and then put the pizza order in. She brought them their drinks and they enjoyed talking and catching up.

"So Olivia, have you been working on your first day speech?" Ava asked.

"Uh, yeah I had a lot of time to do it while I was in bed." Olivia said with a smile. "I think the school theme this year is going to be P.U.S.H.." She said and then looked at her friends, "Persist until something happens."

"That's a really good idea cutie." Tyler said with a smile. "It's kind of like be the change that you want to see."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do." Olivia said.

"So what about prom? Doesn't the student president get a say in the theme?" Ava asked.

"I do, but I haven't decided yet." Olivia said as the pizza came out. The hand that Olivia broke was her left hand and it was the hand that wrote with and did most things with. She tried to grab the pizza but couldn't so Tyler grabbed her a slice and then cut it up for her. "Thanks." She said with a smile. The teenagers all started eating and one by one other students from their school started to show up. Joe's went from silent and dead to a full blast in a matter of minutes. The group of seniors continued to talk about their last school year as high school students.

"So what is everyone's schedule?" Jared asked.

"Well, first period I have Lucas for creative writing two, then I have him for study hall. Third period I have English with Mrs. Turner, fourth period I have lunch, fifth I have that easy math class, then I have aquatic science, then home economics and my last class is the senior capstone class with Luke." Olivia said as she then looked at Ava.

"I have the same schedule." Ava said with a smile. Olivia looked at Jared next.

"Um, Creative writing with Scott, Study hall with Scott, AP Calculus, Lunch, English with long, AP Physics, home eco and then senior capstone with Scott." Jared said as he looked at his schedule on his phone. Then everyone looked at his Tyler.

"Uh I have the same schedule except for third and sixth. I have AP Chemistry and then AP Calculus." Tyler said as everyone nodded.

"Sweet! We have basically the whole first semester together!" Olivia said with a smile.

"I feel bad for Coach Scott." Jared said as he laughed a little.

"Why?" Ava asked.

"Well he has the four of us for first, second, seventh and eight period And he is our home room teacher so every Monday and Wednesday and Friday he has us for 20 minutes between first and second." Jared laughed a little more.

"Are you even allowed to be in his class?" Tyler asked as he turned to Olivia.

"Well he isn't a core teacher, he's an elective teacher. Besides, he grades like 10 times harder on me." Olivia said as they watched the other high school students.

"Why is Coach Scott teaching home economics? Isn't he more of a writer when he isn't yelling at us?" Jared asked.

"He told me last week that it was because the home economics teacher retired and he has like 4 through 7 off so they asked if he could take over one of the classes. Mrs. Hamm the health teacher is taking over the other home economics classes." Olivia said as she waved at Travis Long who just walked in. She motioned for him to come over to them. He walked over and stood in front of their table. "Sit down Travis." She said with a smile.

"I think I'll stand. I wouldn't want to interrupt your little popular circle." Travis said as he glared at what use to be his best friends.

"You wouldn't be interrupting." Olivia said. "You're our friend."

"No I'm not." Travis replied harshly. "That ended a long time ago." He scoffed.

"Travis, don't be like this. Just hang out with us. We are about to go play putt putt. You can join." Olivia said as she looked at her friends. They all nodded.

"Why would I do that? So you can hand me off to the jocks again?" Travis said as he pulled out a cigarette.

"You can't smoke in here." Olivia said.

"And…?" Travis replied as he lit the cigarette. "Just leave me alone Daddy's little princess." He laughed. "Oh wait, that's right. Daddy never wanted you. You aren't anyone's kid." He smirked and then walked away. Tyler was about to get up and follow him but Jared told him to let it go. Tyler looked at his girlfriend and then smiled.

"So…putt putt?" Tyler said as they all agreed and got up. They through the double doors and out to the putt putt course that was behind Joe's. They walked up and all grabbed a club and then picked out their ball colors. Tyler grabbed an orange ball for himself and then a pink ball for Olivia. He handed her the ball and she smiled. Jared then grabbed a blue ball for himself and a purple ball for Ava. The teenagers walked to the first hole and decided youngest would go first. Olivia was the youngest; she was turning seventeen next week. Ava was turning eighteen in December. Jared turns eighteen in august and Tyler was already eighteen. Olivia smiled and placed her ball down. She was really good at putt putt but with the cast on she was terrible. They all laughed as she struggled to hit the ball. She finally hit it and then the next one went. They continued this and were finally at the last hole. Tyler and Jared were tied at 27, Ava had 36 and Olivia had 59. Olivia went first and added another five strokes to her score. Ava then went and added two strokes to her score. Tyler went next and got a hole in one. "Haha! Beat that!" He said as he looked at his friend.

"Shut up." Jared said as he placed his ball down. He hit the ball and barely got a hole in one. "Haha!" He said as he looked at his friend. Tyler pushed him and they all laughed as they went and turned in their clubs. They all looked at their phones and saw it was 9:45. They didn't realize how long the game took. They all walked out to Tyler's truck and got in.

"Ty, do you get tired of being the only one who drives?" Ava asked.

"Um, not really. I really like driving." Tyler replied as he turned on the truck and then started driving to Nathan's house. "So, Nathan's right?" He asked as he looked at his very tired girlfriend.

"Um, no actually Luke's." Olivia replied as everyone in the car looked at her. "What?"

"You are going to Luke's after what he said to you?" Ava asked.

"Yea…but only to grab the dye." Olivia said to her friend. "Can I spend the night?" She asked. Ava nodded. She missed having their best friend sleepovers. Tyler pulled up in front of Lucas' house. The front porch light was on as well as the living room.

"So how are you going to get past Lucas?" Jared asked. Olivia smiled at him and then pointed at her room with the window open.

"Peyton just painted my room so she is letting the smell out through the windows." Olivia said as they all laughed a little.

"How are you going to get up there with a broken arm?" Tyler asked.

"Oh…" Olivia said and then looked at Jared. He was always sneaking out of his bedroom that was on the second floor of his house.

"Fine. Where's the thing you want." Jared asked.

"It's in my bathroom drawer, and can you grab my backpack." Olivia said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Jared said as he opened the truck door and then walked over to the wall. He grabbed onto the pillar and pulled himself up. He was now standing of the roof of the porch. He reached over and grabbed onto Olivia's window seal. He got into her room and walked into her bathroom. He opened her drawers and found two boxes of hair dye. He grabbed them and then put in Olivia's backpack. He put the bag on the on his back and then climbed out the window and onto the porch. He climbed down and then ran out to the truck. He got in and Tyler peeled out by accident.

"Um…so what are you girls going to do?" Tyler asked as he drove to Tim's house.

"Well we are dying Olivia's hair blonde." Ava said as she looked out the window. Tyler pulled in front of Tim's house and the two girls kissed their boyfriends and then got out.

"Is Tim even home?" Olivia asked as Ava opened the door.

"No." Ava said as they walked inside. The two girls smiled as she locked the door back. They walked to Ava's room and sat down on her bed. "Did Nathan say you could dye your hair?"

"Uh…no." Olivia said with a smile. "But, Peyton did."

"Okay!" Ava said as they walked into the bathroom and dyed Olivia's light brown hair a pretty blonde color. It looked really good on. The girls were sitting on Ava's bed eating ice cream and talking. They started watching a movie and Olivia fell asleep quickly.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Please review! –M** **J**


	59. Too Late to Say Sorry?

Olivia woke up to her phone ringing it was Lucas calling. She looked over at Ava and smiled. "Here goes nothing…" She said and then answered her phone. "Are you mad?" She said as she sat up.

"No. I knew where you were. Tyler texted me last night around ten and said he dropped you off at Ava's." Lucas said as he walked outside. "Olivia, I thought maybe we could just talk today. We have family dinner tonight and I really want to work this out." He said.

"Luke, I don't really know what to say." She said as she looked at Ava. Ava looked at her and shook her head.

"Baby sister, I want to talk to you. We need to talk." He said as he walked out on the front porch and noticed some footprints in the mud.

"Listen Luke, I really don't have anything to say to you. I'll be home tonight for dinner." She said and then hung up. She then turned to her friend.

"Olivia, I'm not going anywhere with you until you talk to Lucas. I know what he said to you really hurt but he's one the only people in your family you have left. You need to talk to him." Ava said as she grabbed Olivia's phone and called Lucas back.

"Hello?" Lucas said through the phone. Ava handed the phone over to Olivia. "Olivia?" He said again. Ava made a face at Olivia and she finally grabbed the phone.

"Hi." Olivia said as she glared at her friend.

"You called back? What's up?" He asked.

"I'm sorry for calling you a bastard…again." She said as her friend shook her head.

"I'm sorry for telling you that you aren't anyone's kid. That was wrong. I'm sorry. Olivia, I don't care what you called me at all. I'm the adult and I belittled you in front of a lot of students and I'm sorry for that." He said as he stood up and looked at the pillar that had mud on it. "What are you doing today?" He asked.

"Um, just hanging out with my friends." She said as she looked at Ava and smiled.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tonight." He said. "Bye."

"Bye Luke." She said and then hung up. She then turned to her friend. "So…I was thinking that we should go out on the boat today."

"Oh is Nathan going out on it?" Ava asked.

"No." Olivia said with a grin. "But we are going out." She said as she got off the bed. She reached out for her friend to grab it.

"Fine." Ava said as placed her hand in her friends and the two went out to the garage. "We can take Will's car. He said it was fine." She said referring to her eldest brother.

"Okay, by the way how is Will? Still better looking then Tim?" Olivia said as they got into the fairly new SUV.

"Shut up!" Ava said as she laughed. She drove to Nathan's house and they parked in the driveway. Olivia got in and walked inside the house. Jamie, Chuck and Andre were in the living room playing some video games.

"Hi Ollie!" Jamie said as he looked over at the teenager trying to be quiet.

"Hi Jamie…" Olivia said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Um…" She said trying to think of a lie. "Just gonna grab a beach towel from the garage. It was closed."

"Can we go with you?" Andre said with a smile.

"Yea please Ollie!" Jamie begged.

"Umm…why can't mom take you?" She asked.

"She's busy." Jamie sighed. He knew Olivia was going to say no.

"Jame…" She said and then looked at him. She could see he just wanted to be doing something other than sitting inside the house. "Fine. Go tell mom and dad." She sighed and walked outside. She walked up to her friend in the car. "So change of plans."

"Oh thank god." Ava said as she interrupted Olivia. "I was looking forward to the boat, but not if we were taking it out with out permission."

"Whatever." Olivia smiled. "So, I told Jamie that I was getting a beach towel and his friends really want to go to the beach. Apparently they were supposed to, but Haley wasn't feeling up to it and Nathan wanted to stay home with her."

"Oh so what are we doing now?" Ava asked as she got out of the car.

"Going to the beach with Jamie, Chuck and Andre." Olivia said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's going to be so much fun! We should see if Jared and Tyler want to go to." Ava said with a huge smile. The two teenagers walked back into the house and were stopped by Nathan.

"So there are going to be some ru…" Nathan said and then looked at Olivia's blonde curls. "What did you do to your hair?" He asked being caught off guard. He liked the blonde a lot.

"I dyed for the summer." Olivia said with a smile. Ava looked at her friend and then the adult. Jamie was walking back down the stairs and stopped as Ava motioned to go upstairs. Jamie turned around and ran up the stairs with Ava following him. Nathan took a deep breath.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't know. I wanted something different." She replied. "Do you not like it?" She asked.

"No, I actually like it a lot. I just wished you would have asked for permission." He said.

"I did. I asked Peyton before I hurt my arm and ankle if I could dye my hair for the summer. She said yes." She said as she looked at him.

"Okay. Well anyways you can't just leave the boys alone. You need to watch them." He said as he pulled out his wallet. "Here's some cash to cover anything you might need while y'all are there." He said as he handed her $200 in cash.

"Um…thanks." She said as she grabbed it. "Why do you carry this much cash on you?" She asked.

"Well, Haley and I were planning on taking the guys to the beach today, but she woke up not feeling good. You can take my car." He said as he leaned against the couch. "How was Luke's last night?" He asked.

"Um…what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, you got your cast off yesterday and I was just wondering how it felt to go up and down the stairs." He said.

"Oh, it was fine." She said as she started walking to the stairs. She walked up stairs and went into her room to change into a bikini and a pair of high waisted shorts. She put on a pink bikini and then blue jean shorts. Ava was sitting on Olivia's bed reading a magazine. They got up and walked down the stairs. Jamie and his friend were all standing there ready to go. Olivia rolled her eyes as they all started walking out the door. Nathan stopped Olivia and handed her sunscreen.

"Use it." He said as Ava chuckled a little. They all walked out to Nathan's car and got in. Olivia pulled out and headed towards the beach. She pulled out her phone and started to text Tyler to meet them at the beach. Jamie was watching Olivia.

"I'm telling dad that you are on your phone and driving." Jamie said as Olivia looked back at him and glared at him.

"Shut up Jamie." Olivia said as she rolled her eyes. She pulled up to the beach and parked. They all walked together and found a spot to relax at. "Okay listen three amigos, y'all can't go in the water past your waist, you also need to stay where we can see you, and…" She said as Tyler and Jared walked up to them.

"You're bossy!" Tyler said as everyone but Olivia laughed.

"Shut up Tyler." Olivia said and then looked at the boys. "Just be smart." She said. She then turned to Tyler. "Really? I'm bossy!" She said.

"Babe, chill out." Tyler said as he kissed her cheek. "We will go out in the water with them." He said as he turned to Jared who nodded. The girls watched as their boyfriends ran out with the boys into the water. The girls laid down on their stomachs on the beach blanket. Ava looked at Olivia reading a very thorn up copy of The Great Gatsby.

"Girlie, how any times have you read that book?" Ava asked.

"Gatsby looked at Daisy in a way that every young girl wanted to be looked at." Olivia said with a smile. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, but why read it again?" Ava asked.

"Um, we are reading this book in Luke's class this semester. We have to have it read before the first day of class. We also have to read The Crucible for English." Olivia said as Ava's eyes widen.

"Really?" Ava said.

"Yes really! They told everyone on the last day of school, plus Lucas has told you himself like six or seven times." Olivia laughed.

"I'll just watch the movies." Ava said as she flipped over to her back.

"Yeah I'm just going to watch The Crucible movie." Olivia smiled. The girls turned on their music and were listening to it.

"Hey, I know I have never asked you but I have always have been curious. What was it like having Haley move into your life?" Ava said as Olivia looked at her and smiled.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Haley walked up to the Tree Hill elementary. It was Friday and was the only day that Olivia didn't have any activities after school so she was in the after school care that they offered everyday. Haley walked into the cafeteria and saw the kids playing at the different tables. She looked around and didn't see Olivia. It was raining so they didn't let the kids play outside like normal. Haley walked up to the check out table._

 _"Hi, I'm here for Olivia Scott." Haley said a little nervous. It was her first time to pick Olivia up from school. She had gone with Nathan a couple of times before, but she had never done it by herself before._

 _"Are you on the list?" The mom that was helping that day asked._

 _"Yes, Haley Scott." Haley said with a sweet smile. It had only been about two weeks since she got married to Nathan and came into Olivia's life on a more permanent base._

 _"Oh, I am so sorry Mrs. Scott." The mom said._

 _"It's fine." Haley said as another mom got up to go get Olivia._

 _"Olivia is such a polite little girl and very helpful." The mom said with a smile._

 _"Oh, thanks." Haley said not really knowing what to say. Before living with Nathan, she had only ever seen Olivia when she had really good behavior, but now has seen the temper that both her husband and sister-in-law have towards each other. The other mom walked up with Olivia. Haley hasn't seen Olivia at all that day because she had helped Karen open the café before school. Olivia looked like a mess once again. She had a very messy and unbrushed ponytail with a crooked white bow. She was wearing jean shorts and a baby pink Ralph Lauren polo. Nathan had dressed her that morning and he forgot to set his alarm so he didn't have time to get her ready. Haley smiled at the little girl. "Ready girlie girl?" She asked. Olivia nodded and Haley took Olivia's hand and they walked to the door. Haley stopped and helped Olivia into her rain jacket and rain boots. They were a matching red ladybug set. They walked outside and then Haley opened her umbrella and then Olivia's. Olivia immediately went to jumping in puddles. They continued to walk down the road. The elementary school wasn't very far from the apartment so she let Nathan have the car for work._

 _"Where's Natey?" Olivia asked as she jumped into another puddle causing mud to splash onto her jeans, boots and jacket._

 _"He's at work sweetheart. It's just us until eight." Haley said as she grabbed the little girl's hand._

 _"Oh." Olivia said. Haley could hear the disappointment in the little girl's voice._

 _"We'll have fun though!" Haley said with a smile. She loved how much Olivia adored Nathan. The hardest thing for Haley to watch was the way Nathan felt thinking about Olivia still living with Dan and Deb. She thought about the day Nathan finally convinced his mom to let Olivia live with him. Telling her that it would be best if Olivia grew up in a home where she wanted to be and where she felt loved. They were getting really close to the apartment. Olivia let go of Haley's hand and started running in front of her. "Olivia, slow down." She said as she watched her running. Olivia stepped out into the very busy street and Haley ran up to her and grabbed her arm. She got down on the little girl's level. "What on earth are you doing? You know you aren't allowed to cross the street without holding someone's hand!" She said as Olivia made a little angry face._

 _"Natey lets me do it!" Olivia said as she stomped her foot._

 _"No he doesn't." Haley said as she stood back up and held onto her hand. They waited by the cross walk until the signal came on for them to cross. They walked across and then up the stairs to apartment 11. Haley unlocked the door and helped Olivia out of her muddy boots. They left the rain boots outside the front door. She set the rain jackets down on the table and then locked the front door. She then walked to her bedroom to unpack her backpack. Olivia walked over to the patio and opened the door. She stood up on a chair and watched as the cars drove by. She was waiting for Nathan to come home. Haley changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She walked into the living room and saw Olivia outside on the balcony. "Olivia Scott! Get back inside!" She said as the little girl came running inside._

 _"When's Nathan gonna be home?" Olivia asked as Haley smiled at her._

 _"Well, it's four now, so in another four hours." Haley said as she opened Olivia's backpack. "How was school?" She asked as she pulled out the folder from the teacher._

 _"I don't like school." Olivia said._

 _"Well, I love school." Haley said as she opened the folder. In the folder was all the work from this week along with a behavior report._

 _"You're a nerd." Olivia said as Haley turned to her. Olivia sounded just like Nathan._

 _"Olivia, we don't call people names or make fun of them." Haley said as she looked at the seven year old._

 _"That's what my teacher said today." Olivia said as she dragged a chair and stopped it in front of the refrigerator. Everyday after school Nathan will let Olivia have a Popsicle. She typically gets it for being good in class. Haley looked down at the folder and noticed that Olivia had to sit by herself at lunch and that she sat out for ten minutes at recess._

 _"What happened today at school?" Haley asked as she walked to the fridge and closed the freezer._

 _"Nothing." Olivia lied as she tried to open the freezer._

 _"Sitting by yourself at lunch and having to sit out at recess isn't nothing." Haley said as she helped Olivia down. "Go sit on the couch." She said. The little girl crossed her arms._

 _"No. You can't make me." Olivia sassed._

 _"Excuse me?" Haley said as she looked at her. Olivia still had her arms crossed. "I guess we can just wait until Nathan comes home." She said and then Olivia uncrossed her arms and ran over to the couch. She sat down and Haley smiled to herself. She was proud that Olivia listen. She walked over to the couch and stood in front of Olivia. "Will you tell me what happen?"_

 _"I called someone a nerd." Olivia said as Haley shook her head._

 _"Anything else?" Haley asked._

 _"I pushed someone." Olivia said as she looked up at Haley._

 _"Olivia Faith!" Haley said as she looked at her. "You don't push someone, no matter what they did or said to you!" She said and then grabbed Olivia's hand and walked her to Nathan and Haley's bedroom. Haley pointed to the corner where she had seen Nathan put Olivia for timeout. "Face the wall. I will come get you in a little bit." She said as she watched the seven year old walk to the corner and face the wall. Haley walked out of her room and into the kitchen. She sat down at the table and looked over some of Olivia's homework. She pulled out a sheet of paper. This week at school they were learning about dreams. They wrote a sentence about what their biggest goal was. Haley started reading Olivia's work. 'My goal is…to have a mommy and daddy that want me.' Haley sighed as she read the sentence. She set that piece of paper aside and looked at the rest of her work. She made check plus on everything except the sleeping test. The timer went off and Haley walked to the bedroom. "You can get up now." She said as Olivia got up and walked over to the adult. "Ready to talk?" She asked._

 _"Yes ma'am." Olivia said as Haley smiled at her. The two walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table._

 _"Why did you push someone?" Haley asked._

 _"He told me that my wish was stupid." Olivia said quietly. Haley's attitude completely changed. She was mad until she heard the reason._

 _"Sweetie that still isn't a reason to push someone. You go to a teacher and tell them." Haley said as she got up and walked to the pantry. She grabbed the box of goldfish and walked back over to Olivia. She set some in front of her._

 _"I did." Olivia said as she picked up a goldfish and ate it._

 _"What did the teacher say?" Haley asked._

 _"She asked me if I was hurt, if someone else was hurt or if the room was on fire. I told her no and she said then I don't need to know." Olivia said as she continued to eat. Haley looked at the girl and then got up and called the number on the front of the folder. The phone was ringing but it went to voicemail. She sighed and decided to try later._

 _"Olivia it was wrong to push the boy but it was also wrong that the teacher told you she didn't need to know. Nathan and I are going to talk to her." Haley said with a smile. "Do you want to watch a movie?" She asked. The little girl got up and watched to the living room and sat down on the couch. Haley followed her and put in the Lion King. They watched the movie and when it finished it was about 7:45. Haley got up and put on her rain jacket. "Come on sweetheart. Let's go check the mail box." Olivia got up and put on her jacket and then Haley helped her with her rain boots. They walked down the stairs and out to the mailbox. Haley opened it and got out the mail. They started walking back to the apartment. Olivia was on the stairs and she started running up them and she slipped. She hit her chin and her knee on the steps. Haley watched this happen and she quickly ran up to the crying child. She helped Olivia up and then carried her inside. She set Olivia down on the island and went to the bathroom to get some Band-Aids. She walked back out and cleaned Olivia's chin and then her knee. She smiled as Olivia got down._

 _"Thanks Haley!" Olivia said as she hugged her. "Can I go play in my room?" She asked. Haley nodded._

 _"Yes you can. I'm going to start dinner." Haley said as she started making macaroni and cheese. Olivia walked to her room and started playing. It was about 8:15 when Nathan walked into the apartment._

 _"Hey." He said as he saw his wife._

 _"How was work?" Haley asked as she walked over to him and hugged her._

 _"It was great! How was your day here?" He asked._

 _"It was good." She said with a slight smile. She walked back to the stove and Nathan sat down at the island._

 _"Is Goober okay?" He asked referring to Olivia._

 _"She's fine." She said back. "Why?"_

 _"Well, she normal waits at the balcony and watches me pull up." He said._

 _"It's raining. She's in her room." She said with a smile. "It's almost time to eat why don't you go get her." He smiled and got up. He walked down the hall and then turned and opened her door._

 _"Hey goob." He said. Olivia smiled at him and got up. She ran over to him and hugged him._

 _"Hi Natey!" She said with a smile. He hugged her back and then set her down on the ground. He noticed the two Band-Aids._

 _"What happened?" He asked._

 _"I fell." She replied. Nathan looked at her and then grabbed her hand and walked with her back into the kitchen._

 _"Hales, how did she fall?" He asked._

 _"She tripped on the stairs." She replied as she made everyone a plate. He nodded and then walked over to the kitchen table. They all sat down and started to eat._

 _"So, Olivia how was school?" He asked as Olivia looked over at Haley._

 _"We are actually going to talk to her teacher about what happened at school today. Olivia pushed someone, but the boy she pushed told her that her dream was stupid and was never going to happen." Haley said as she showed him the paper. He looked at Olivia and then at his wife._

 _"When are we talking to the teacher?" He asked._

 _"Monday. We are both going to pick Olivia up from school." Haley said as she looked at Olivia. She didn't tell Nathan about anything else that went on that day."_

Tyler walked out of the water with Jamie following him. Jared stayed in the water with Chuck and Andre. They walked up to the girls and sat down.

"Hey baby, I'm getting a tattoo later today. Do you want to come with us?" Tyler said as Olivia looked at him.

"Sure!" Olivia said with a smile. "Who are you going to?" She asked.

"Um…let me check." Tyler said as he looked in his bag for his phone. He looked at the name and then put his phone back. "Will Smith the best in Tree Hill." He said. Olivia looked at Ava. They both started to laugh. "What? It's not the actor and it's his real name!"

"That's not why were laughing." Olivia said trying to stop laughing. She settled down and smiled at her boyfriend. "Will is Ava's older brother."

"I thought his name was Tim and he was a cop." Tyler said.

"I have two brothers, Tim and Will. They are my half brothers. Their dad James married after his divorce and then I was born some time after that.

"Oh, do all of you have more than one sibling?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, Jared has five other siblings." Olivia said.

"I know that he had other siblings. He has four brothers Christian, Ethan, Blake, and Aaron and his youngest sibling is his sister and only girl in the house Madison." Tyler said as he sat down next to his girlfriend.

"Isn't Blake a freshmen this year?" Olivia asked.

"He was last year. He's a sophomore now. Aaron is a freshman in high school. Christian and Ethan are both in college. Christian is a senior and Ethan is a sophomore. Madison is going to be in fourth with Jamie, Chuck and Andre." Ava said as Jared walked up with Chuck and Andre.

"What are y'all talking about?" Jared asked with a smile.

"You." They all said in unison.

"Ha ha. What about me?" Jared asked.

"Just about how many siblings you have. I didn't realize that I was the only one that had one sibling." Tyler said.

"Yeah, my house at the holidays is crazy. Christian and Blake don't get along. Ethan and Aaron don't get along. They all get along with me but I think that's because I'm only four years younger than the oldest boy and five years older than the youngest boy. We all get along with Madison though." Jared said as he looked over at Jamie with a smile. They all sat there and talked for a while. Olivia checked her phone and it was about one. Tyler's appointment was at 2:30. They packed up their stuff and followed Olivia back to Nathan's house. When they got there Jamie thanked her for taking them to the beach. Olivia smiled at him and then walked inside to give Nathan his keys.

"I'm going to hang out with Tyler, Jared and Ava until dinner. I'll see y'all at Luke's!" Olivia said with a smile as Nathan nodded. Olivia smiled at him and she ran outside to Tyler's truck. Her friends were talking and then stopped once she got into the truck. "What were y'all talking about?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ava said quickly. Olivia looked at her friends and sighed.

"I'm not going to keep this from you." Tyler said as he looked at his girlfriend. "Jared invited all of us to his parents cabin next Sunday until Wednesday. None of us told you because of the camping trip you go on with Nathan."

"If you want to go you can. Christian told my parents that he would go with us." Jared said. "Ethan might join us, but probably not. He's kind of a dick though."

"Okay, I'll talk to Nate about it. He'll probably say no, but I'll ask." Olivia said as she looked out the window. Tyler drove to the tattoo parlor and parked. They all walked inside and Will looked up from his paper.

"Ava, Olivia what are y'all doing in here?" Will asked.

"Tyler is getting a tattoo and we came with him." Ava said as she pointed at Tyler. Will looked at him and then down at his book.

"Oh, Tyler Keller. Right on time." Will said as he got up. "Ready?"

Will finished up Tyler's tattoo and it looked really good. It was on his shoulder and it was of a cross. The detail was perfect. Tyler paid and then they all walked out to his truck.

"Okay, I'll ask. Did it hurt?" Olivia asked as Tyler started to drive to Lucas' house.

"Um, it stung a little but hurt, no." He said with a smile. He pulled up to the house and Nathan's car was already out front. "Are you late?" He asked.

"No. Dinner is at six. It's only 5:40." She said as she kissed his cheek and got out. "See y'all later." She walked up to the front door and walked inside. Nathan, Lucas and Jamie were playing video games in the living room. Nathan turned to the door with a smile.

"How were your friends?" Nathan asked.

"Fine." Olivia replied. She then walked into the kitchen. Peyton and Haley were sitting at the table waiting for the timer to go off. Haley looked at Olivia and smiled.

"How was the beach? Thanks again for that!" Haley said.

"It was fine." Olivia said as she sat down. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just ready to be done being pregnant." Haley laughed. "Um, there is something Nathan and I needed to talk to you about."

"Alright. Now?" Olivia asked.

"After dinner." Haley said with a smile. Peyton got up and walked over to the oven. She took out the chicken and told everyone it was time to eat. The boys came into the kitchen and made themselves a plate. Everyone walked into the dinning room and sat down. Lucas was at one head of the table and Nathan was at the other. Olivia and Jamie were on one side and Peyton and Haley were on the other.

"Olivia, it looks like you got a lot of sun." Lucas said as he looked at her arms. "You're going to have a terrible tan line." He said as he pointed at her bright pink cast.

"Yeah. I can't wait to get it off tomorrow." Olivia said as she looked over at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan said as he took a sip of his water.

"I'm still getting it off right?" She asked.

"Yea! The day before your birthday." He said as he then looked at Haley. Olivia noticed this but didn't say anything.

"Speaking of that day. What are we doing?" Peyton asked.

"Olivia what do you want to?" Nathan asked as they all looked at the teenager.

"Um… I don't know." Olivia said and then continued to eat.

"How about a pool party on your actual birthday." Haley suggested. "You could invite the cheer squad and a couple other friends."

"Yeah that's fine." Olivia said as she finished eating.

"Okay, cool. We can have burgers and hot dogs." Nathan said as Peyton started clearing the table.

"Cool. Everyone really likes your burgers." Olivia said as she looked at her phone. She looked up, "I can invite anyone?" She asked.

"Sure." Haley said as she got up.

"Cool. Thanks." Olivia said as she got up. She walked to the basement door. "I'll be downstairs." She said as they all nodded. Jamie followed her down there and they started watching TV. Lucas and Olivia had turned the basement into a really nice hang out. It had a couch and some chairs around a nice size TV. Nathan and Haley walked down and stood in front of Olivia.

"Can we talk?" Nathan asked. The teenager looked up from her phone with a smile.

"Sure." Olivia replied.

"I know you are looking forward to the camping trip, but I am afraid that Lydia is going to be born while were gone. I really don't want to miss it." Nathan said as Haley sighed.

"We are wondering if you didn't mind if we did it another time." Haley said as they both looked at Olivia.

"Um, yeah that's fine." I wouldn't want you to miss that Nate." Olivia said with a smile. "It's not like I'm going to be leaving forever. I still have next summer." She said.

"Really!" Nathan said with a smile.

"Yeah. Actually I was going to ask you something…" Olivia said as Lucas came down the stairs and joined them. Lucas sat down on the couch next to Jamie. Haley and Nathan sat down in different chairs. Olivia took a deep breath. "Can I go with Tyler, Ava and Jared on a camping trip?" She asked.

"Few questions." Nathan said quickly. "Where? How long? How much is this going to cost me?"

"Um… Jared's family cabin, um we are going to leave after church on Sunday and just money for food." Olivia said as she looked at her family. She wanted to use the excuse that her brothers got to do this at her age but every time she uses that, they typically tell her no.

"It's just you kids?" Lucas asked.

"Actually no." Olivia said as they all looked at her. "Christian, Jared's eldest brother is going to be going with us. He's going to be a senior at THC."

"You should have led with that. Christian is a good kid." Haley said with a smile.

"What do Jared's parents do again?" Nathan asked.

"His dad is an archeologist and his mom is a professor at Tree Hill College." Olivia said. "Soooo can I go?" She asked. Nathan turned to Haley and they started talking. They then turned to Lucas who was already shaking his head yes.

"Yes, you can go." Nathan said with a smile.

"Thanks dad!" Olivia said as she then ran up the stairs. She pulled out her phone and then ran up the next set of stairs. She walked into her room and jumped onto the bed. She started to text her friends and tell that she could go.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Please Review! Shout out to both breathbookslove and 2. Thanks for keeping me sane! –M** **J**


	60. We had a deal

It was 7:15 on Friday morning, July 15th 2016. Olivia was still asleep in bed. She had spent the night painting with Peyton since her friends were all busy. She thought she was going to get to hang out with Lucas and Nathan the night before her birthday, but they were busy doing other things. She woke up to her phone going off. It was Deb. She looked at her phone screen and groaned. She let the call go to voicemail as she got out of bed. She yawned and then walked into her bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and jumped a little. "Olivia Scott you are definitely not a pretty sleeper." She smiled and then turned on her music. She washed her face and then put her hair into a bun. Her phone started ringing and she walked over to it and it was Dan calling. She sighed and ignored her phone. She put on a black and white striped bikini with hot pink straps. She opened up her drawer and pulled out a dark wash pair of blue jeans. She put them on and she looked at herself in the mirror. She forgot how short they were. She then walked to her closet and grabbed a yellow tank top. She put it on and smiled at herself in the full-length mirror. She grabbed her yellow flip flops and then walked to her bathroom. She fixed her make up and then walked back into her room and Lucas was hiding in her closet. Her back was to the closet and he started to creep up on her.

"Hap.." He stared to say as Olivia screamed and then punched him in the gut. "Damn it, Olivia." He groaned.

"I'm sorry Luke!" She said as she tried not to laugh. He looked at her and started to laugh.

"Happy birthday Baby Sister!" He said as he hugged her.

"Thanks!" She said with a smile. They walked over to her bed and sat down on it. He was wearing black swim trunks and a white t-shirt. "Where were you last night? You ate dinner and then left with Nate…"

"We had to do some things nosey butt." He said with a smile. "I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and into his office. He grabbed a gift out of his desk and then walked back upstairs. He was holding the gift in his hand. He sat down next to her and smiled. "So I got this for you just from me. You'll get the gift from Peyton and me at your party but I really wanted to give this to you with just the two of us around." He handed her the rectangular shaped gift. Olivia smiled at him and then opened it. It was a first edition of The Great Gatsby.

"Seriously!" She said as she looked at her brother. "I can't believe you got this for me!" She smiled as she opened the book. She had the biggest smile that Lucas had seen for a while. "Thanks!" She hugged him really tight.

"You're welcome." He laughed a little. "What made you fall in love with that book?" He asked.

"I was living with Nathan and Haley, but they needed to work through something. Nathan had asked your mom if I could stay with y'all." She said as she closed the book. He nodded and she continued. "I was bored and you were reading none other than The Great Gatsby. You read it aloud so that I could enjoy the book with you. You even would stop and help me picture what you were reading. I was seven and I could barely read but you just made the book so interesting." She smiled at him and he laughed to himself.

"I had no idea that reading that book to you literally ten years ago, would spark this interest in you." He said as he looked at her.

"I don't think it was the book itself. I think it was the fact that this guy who was once a stranger and then a brother took his own time to read something to me. Before that the only one who had read to me was Nathan." She said as she set the book down on her nightstand. "Well there was like that one time that Uncle Keith read me a book, but that was after I moved in with Nate."

"I'm glad that we got that time together." He said with a smile.

"Me too!" She said as she got up. She looked at him and then her phone buzzed. It was a text from Jared saying he was the only one that would be in town so he had to stay at home with Madison. Olivia texted him and told him that Madison could come too. She looked at her brother and laughed a little.

"I wonder how many plans Nathan had to cancel his plans because of me." She said. Lucas laughed a little.

"Oh yeah, all the time." He said as he got up. "You were literally his kid." He looked at her and smiled. "Think about it, he got you up for school, he got you dressed, he made you breakfast, took you to school, helped with homework, took you to dance, cheer, soccer, basketball, and all the other things you did, he also tucked you in at night."

"…Almost every single night." She said as she sat up. She never thought about how much Nathan cared about her and how much he helped her through life. Lucas got off her bed and walked over to the bag in her corner.

"So, are you excited about this camping trip with your friends?" He asked as he picked up the bag.

"Yeah, I think it is going to be a lot of fun." She said as she hopped off her bed.

"So, we are going to head to Nathan's in a little bit. We wanted to all have breakfast together." He said as he walked to her door.

"Why." She groaned.

"Because it's your birthday." He said and then shook his head. "You're a brat." He laughed.

"I know." She said as she got up and walked with him downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and Peyton stopped Olivia.

"I can not believe you are seventeen." Peyton said as she hugged Olivia. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Peyt." Olivia said with a smile. She leaned against the counter and looked at the adults. Lucas smiled at her and then he looked at the calendar on the fridge. It had everything that was happening in his, Peyton's, Olivia's, and Jamie's life. He looked at Olivia's color and read what she had left for the month of July.

"So, camping Sunday through Tuesday then cheer camp Wednesday through Saturday. The week after you are going to be really free…" He said and then got pushed aside by Olivia.

"I have soccer camp at Duke, on Tuesday through Friday morning." Olivia said as she wrote the camp on the calendar.

"Is this a sleep away camp?" Peyton asked.

"Um, yeah. I stay in the dorms on campus in the dorms. Olivia said as she opened the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. "Nathan signed me up a couple days ago for late admission.

"That's fine. I know that your cheer camp has a big show on Saturday. Do the soccer camps also have a showcase or something?" Lucas asked.

"Um, yeah. The first day you get assigned a team and the last day they have a big tournament for the parents to come and watch." Olivia said as she smiled at Peyton. "Will y'all be there?" She asked.

"Of course! For the cheer competition, and the soccer match." Peyton said with a smile. She was so happy that Olivia was going to do soccer. She had played during the summer but this is the first year that Tree Hill High has a woman's soccer team. "Who's going to be the soccer coach?" She asked. Lucas had just opened a water bottle and drinking it.

"Skills." Olivia said as Lucas spit out his water onto his sister. "What the hell Luke!"

"I'm sorry." He said as he started to wipe the water and spit off his sister's cheek. "They are having Skills coach. He's never played." He said a little shocked. The soccer team was very new.

"Yeah, they asked a couple teachers and they all said no. So, I think Skills just happened to be first of their list, since he was only an assistant coach and he had the time." Olivia said with a smile.

"That will be interesting. He just started working as a co-host on Mouth and Millie." He said as he looked at the kitchen clock. "Let's get going!" He said as he picked up the keys to the Comet. He looked at Peyton and she nodded. He then threw the keys to Olivia. "You can drive." He said. Olivia smiled as Peyton laughed to herself. She picked up Sawyer who was in her playpen. They walked out the back door and got into the comet. Olivia started the car and Lucas helped her to learn how to drive the stick. Peyton was in the back set trying to stay quiet. "No, Olivia. I just told you how to do it." He said as Olivia stalled again.

"Stop yelling at me!" Olivia said as she then looked back at Peyton.

"Luke, it's her birthday. Calm down." Peyton said as she sided with the teenager.

"I'm sorry kiddo." He said as she started the car. Olivia started driving again and was actually able to do it now. She pulled into Nathan's driveway and parked the car behind Nathan's car. They got out and then walked to the front door. It was already unlocked. They walked inside and they could hear Haley in the kitchen making her famous pancakes. Nathan was also in the kitchen cutting up strawberries. Jamie was in the living room watching a TV show. He saw Lucas and Peyton at the door and got up.

"Uncle Lucas! Aunt Peyton!" Jamie said as he ran over and hugged them.

"Hey buddy." Lucas said with a smile.

"Where's Ollie?" Jamie asked. Lucas looked behind him and noticed she was gone.

"She is probably in her room." Lucas said, as Jamie looked a little confused.

"Why?" Jamie asked as he looked at his uncle. Lucas thought about the question and came to the only logically thing he could think of.

"I may have accidently spit on Olivia earlier…" Lucas said as Nathan and Haley walked into the living room.

"Where's Olivia?" Nathan asked.

"She's in her room because Uncle Lucas spat on her." Jamie said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Nathan looked at his son and then at his brother.

"Well, it was accident." Lucas said as Nathan shook his head. The two brothers walked into the kitchen and Nathan grabbed a drink.

"How do you accidently spit on someone?" Nathan asked.

"She told me who was going to be the new soccer coach and it caught me off guard." Lucas said as he made a face at Nathan.

"Who's going to be the new soccer coach?" Nathan asked.

"Skills." Lucas said as Nathan spit his water out onto Lucas. "See! You can totally spit on someone by mistake." Nathan made a face at his brother as he grabbed a napkin and cleaned up the mess.

"Who said it was an accident." Nathan said with a smirk. Lucas pushed him and laughed.

"Did you teach Olivia to punch?" Lucas asked.

"Uh yeah, when we were younger I did. Why?" Nathan said as they walked into the living room.

"Because I scared her this morning and she punched me in the stomach. She punches really hard." Lucas said as he laughed a little.

"What goes on in your house? You spit on people and punch people." Haley said as she laughed a little. Olivia walked down the stairs in the same outfit she had put on at Luke's house. The only different thing about her look was her hair. She had her blonde locks in a side braid. Haley got off the couch and walked over to Olivia. "Happy birthday Liv!" She said with a smile as she hugged the teenager. Haley was one of the only adults that Olivia let call her Liv. Haley was the one that came up with the nickname.

"Thanks mom." Olivia said with a smile. "How are you and the baby today?"

"We're good." Haley said. Jamie ran up to Olivia and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday Ollie!" Jamie said with a smile.

"Thanks bud. I'm hungry. Can we eat?" Olivia said as Haley nodded. The family started walking to the dinning room table. Nathan grabbed Olivia's arm and pulled her over to him.

"Excuse me, I didn't get a hug." Nathan said as they both laughed. "Happy birthday goober."

"Thanks dad." Olivia said as she hugged him. Nathan paused as Olivia walked in and sat down next to Jamie. She had called him dad the other night and he thought it was a mistake. Nathan looked at his family and smiled. He came in and sat down. The family started passing plates around and talking about different things.

"When are soccer try outs?" Haley asked as she looked at Olivia.

"Um, not this up coming Monday but the Monday after and its not really tryouts. It is more team placement." Olivia said as ate some pancakes.

"Oh, what team do you think you'll be placed on?" Haley asked.

"Varsity. I'm a Scott. The coach would be stupid not to put me on varsity." Olivia said. Nathan started to laugh and Haley gave him a look.

"Olivia I hope you don't act like that at school." Nathan said as he looked at the teenager. The teenager kept her eyes on her plate and continued to eat. He shook his head. They continued eating. "So I was thinking that we should do the family gifts after breakfast." He said as everyone nodded. They finished eating and Olivia and Jamie were talking to each other. They got up from the table and walked into the living room. Nathan and Haley smiled at the two talking. Lately Olivia and Jamie have only fought when they were with each other. The fight about anything they can fight about. The adults walked into the living room and sat on the furniture. Haley got up and walked to the closet where she put all the gifts. She grabbed the ten presents that they all got her. Olivia was a little surprised. She is the center of attention in her friend group, but at home she didn't like being the center of attention.

"Open this one Ollie!" Jamie said as he grabbed the one that he got her. Olivia smiled at him and then open his gift. It was the letter O but Haley had helped Jamie put pictures of the two of them on it. There was a picture of Jamie as a baby and Olivia holding him. There were also pictures of them on swings and doing different things.

"Thanks dude! I love it!" Olivia said with a smile and then hugged him. She opened up a couple other gifts and they were clothes that she had been wanting for a while.

"This is from Uncle Lucas. I bet it's a book." Jamie said as Olivia started to laugh. Lucas looked at everyone. He knew that his go to gift was giving a book.

"You know what buddy, I bet it is." Olivia continued to laugh and then opened it. It was a book. It was Julius Caesar. It was the book that Karen gave Lucas when he was in high school. "There is a tide in the affairs of men..."

"Which, taken at the flood, leads on to fortune. But omitted, and the voyage of their life is bound in shallows and miseries. On such a full sea are we now afloat, and we must take the current when it serves - or lose the ventures before us." Lucas finished the quote as Olivia looked up at him.

"Thanks Luke. I've wanted to own this book for a while." Olivia said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Lucas said with a smile. Olivia opened her next gift that was from Peyton. It was a couple rare edition records that they had listen to together before. She thanked her and then opened the gifts from Nathan and Haley. They got her new running shoes and other stuff.

"So this is your last gift." Nathan said as he walked to the table by the garage door. He picked up a pair keys. He walked back to the living room and threw the keys to Olivia. She looked at them and then back at Nathan.

"Whose keys are these?" Olivia asked.

"Yours." Nathan said with a smile. "Wanna go check it out?" He asked.

"Uh yeah!" Olivia said with a smile. Jamie got off the couch and walked with Olivia out to the garage. They opened the garage and where Nathan normal parked was a light pink jeep wrangler. Olivia smiled at Nathan and then walked over to her new car. She unlocked the jeep and got into it. The adults smiled at the teenager. She turned the jeep on and then rolled down the window. "Can I go take it for a spin?" She asked.

"Go ahead." Nathan said with a smile. They all started walking inside. Nathan and Jamie walked into the driveway as they watched the teenager back up. Jamie sighed. He loved Olivia not having a car because she had to be at home more. When she had a car she was always gone and coming home just minutes before curfew. Nathan waved as he turned to walked inside. Olivia looked at Jamie and smiled.

"Dude are you coming?" Olivia said to him. Jamie smiled and then looked at Nathan. Nathan nodded and Jamie ran over to the jeep. He got in and Olivia smiled at him. She backed into the street and started driving around the area. Nathan smiled and then walked inside. Haley had Lucas and Peyton running all over the house setting up. Nathan sat down on the couch and picked up a picture of Olivia and him when he first held her at the hospital.

(FLASHBACK)

Nathan and Deb had just got back from Nathan's basketball game. He won and was very happy and proud of himself. Dan was at the game but immediately went back to work after the game. Deb smiled as her son sat down at the kitchen bar.

"What would you like for lunch?" Deb asked as the ten year old got off the stool and walked to the refrigerator.

"I can make lunch for you mom!" The proud ten-year-old said. He was ready to be a big brother to his new little brother.

"Thank you Nathan." Deb said as she eased herself into the stool. Her due date was two days ago but the doctor didn't want to rush the baby. Nathan smiled as he pulled out different deli meats. He made his mom and himself a sandwich. Deb finished her sandwich and then a sudden pain came to her. She knew that she was going into labor. "Sweetie, we need to go to the hospital. Can you grab mommy's bag." She asked as Nathan smiled.

"Yay baby Oliver is coming!" Nathan said with a smile. He ran up to his parents room and grabbed his mom's bag. They walked out to the car and Deb drove to the hospital. As they walked inside Deb's water broke. Nathan walked to the front desk and a nurse smiled at him.

"What can I help you with buddy?" The nurse asked.

"My mom is having a baby." Nathan said. The nurse got up from her chair and quickly walked over to Deb. The nurse helped Deb into a wheelchair and then started wheeling her away to a room. Deb turned to Nathan and smiled.

"Call your father and if he doesn't pick up call your uncle." Deb said as Nathan nodded. Nathan walked over to the phone that was in the hospital. He had memorized his dad's work phone. He called his dad and his assistant picked up. Nathan told Nancy what happened and she said that she would deliver the message. Nathan then grabbed his mom's phone book out of his backpack. He found his uncle's name and then called Keith.

"Hello, Keith Scott's Body Shop, Keith here, what can I help you with?" Keith said in the phone. Nathan didn't know what to say. He only saw Keith three times a year, once on Dan's birthday, once his own birthday and once on Christmas. "Hello?"

"Uh, Uncle Keith?" Nathan said into the phone. Keith knew it was Nathan because Lucas and Karen were at his shop.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Keith asked.

"My mom is in the hospital?" Nathan said still not knowing what to say. His dad didn't really let him interact with Keith when he was around.

"Is everything okay? Is the baby okay?" Keith asked.

"My mom is having her baby and my dad didn't pick up his phone." Nathan said.

"Okay, I will be there in ten minutes." Keith said as he hung up the phone. He looked at Karen and told her what was going on. He smiled and then got into his truck. He drove to the hospital and parked. He walked inside and saw Nathan sitting on a chair. He walked over to his nephew and sat down. The two sat in quiet for almost two hours. Neither one of them knew how to interact with each other. Nathan looked at his uncle and finally broke the silence.

"How do I be a good big brother?" Nathan asked. Keith smiled to himself and turned to the ten-year-old.

"You gotta be there for your little brother through anything that life throws at him. Through anything Dan puts him through." Keith said as the little boy nodded. "He is going to need someone to always be on his side. Can you do that?" He asked.

"Me and Oliver against the world." Nathan said with a smile.

"I'm just glad your mom is having a boy and not a girl." Keith said as he thought how Dan would treat a girl. They sat there and talked for a little bit and then a doctor came out.

"Mr. Dan Scott?" The doctor called out. Keith stood up and walked over to the doctor and explained everything. The doctor told him the room number and Keith walked over to his nephew.

"Ready to go meet your little brother?" Keith asked Nathan. Nathan jumped out of his chair and walked with his uncle to his mom's room. They walked into the room and Deb was sitting there holding her newborn.

"Keith, where's Dan?" Deb asked as she looked up at both of them.

"He's at the dealership." Keith said as he walked over to the bed. Deb shook her head and then handed the newborn to Keith Keith smiled and then looked at Deb."It's a…" He said.

"I know." Deb replied. She was so mad at him for missing the birth of their child. Nathan smiled at his mom as he stood next to the bed. He had been practicing at home on how to hold a baby and he was ready. He sat down in the chair and looked at his uncle. Deb smiled at her son. "Nate, so the baby isn't a boy…" She said. Nathan looked at his mom and tried not to be sad. He was really looking forward to having a brother. Keith placed the unnamed baby in Nathan's arms. The little baby opened her eyes and looked up at Nathan. Nathan smiled at the baby and then looked at his mom.

"Well we can't call her Oliver James, we should call her Olivia!" Nathan said as Deb smiled at him.

"I like that name." Deb said with a smile. She then tried to think of a middle name.

"Olivia Scott I have faith that you are going to be a great basketball player." Nathan said as he looked at his newborn sister. Deb smiled and then thought of the perfect middle name.

"Nathan you are a genius. We will call her Olivia Faith Scott. A girl always needs to have a little faith in herself." Deb said with a smile as she looked at Keith. Nathan smiled at the baby and then looked at his uncle.

"Olivia Faith Scott, it's always going to be me and you. I will always protect you." Nathan said as he smiled at the baby.

(end of flashback)

Nathan placed the picture back on the table and then got up. He walked outside and sat next to his brother. Lucas took off his sunglasses and looked at his little brother. "Whatcha thinking about bro?" Lucas asked.

"The day Olivia was born. Well I guess this very day seventeen years ago." Nathan said with a smile. He looked at his brother. "Did you know she was supposed to be a boy?" He said.

"Yeah, Deb kept Keith in the loop. He told my mom and I was angry. I was mad that Dan was going to have another son when he didn't want me." Lucas said and the he sighed. "I remember Keith came over after being at the hospital. My mom asked how the baby was doing and he said it was a girl. To be honest I was a little happy to have a sister, even though I was probably never going to know her." He said.

"I was angry that Olivia was a girl. I was so excited to be a brother and have a brother." Nathan said and then looked at Lucas. "Hm, something stuck with me that day and I guess I'm just now remembering it. Brothers stick together through anything. Thanks for being there for me man." He said as the two stood up and hugged each other. Olivia and Jamie walked into the back yard and saw them hugging each other. They sat down and soon the backyard was filled with teenagers. Nathan was grilling the food and when he finished he quickly grabbed his food and then let the teenagers have at it. He walked inside where all the adults were eating and he sat down.

"I didn't realize how many friends Olivia had." Quinn said as she looked out the window and saw Olivia sitting with Logan. She smiled and the rest of the adults looked out the window and saw what was Quinn was smiling at. "She literally has all her friends there and she is sitting with Logan."

"Yeah, she's a pretty good kid." Nathan said with a smile.

"She's always been a good kid." Haley said with a smile. "Even when she was little." She said as she smiled a little.

"How so?" Clay asked as Nathan smiled.

"When Olivia was younger, she couldn't lie." Nathan said as he looked at Haley. "She tried a lot but all I had to do was look at her and she would just fall apart. She would just cry and tell me that she lied." He laughed and everyone joined in.

"Now she can lie so easily." Lucas laughed. They continued laughing and then a new laugh joined them. Nathan looked up and saw Deb standing there.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Nathan asked.

"It is Olivia's birthday. I wanted to see her." Deb said as all the adults looked at her and then Nathan. They all got up and quickly walked outside.

"Mom, I don't know. The last time she saw you it ended with both of you crying." Nathan said as he looked at his mom.

"Honey I know but I am still her mom." She said as she looked at her son and then sighed.

"Mom you can't just keep showing up and saying that. Yes, you are her biological mother but you aren't her mom. You were never there." He said as he could tell that what he just said really hurt her. "Mom come here." He said as he walked over to the window. Deb walked over to the window and looked out of it with him. "Look at Olivia." He said as Deb looked at her daughter. Olivia had the biggest smile on her face. She was talking to Haley and Lucas.

"She looks happy." She said as she sighed again.

"She is. She is having the life that she deserved to have from the time she was born." He said as he looked at his mom. "I am finally able to give her that live. She had to live with me while I went through some of the hardest days of my life, but we made it out together."

"And I am beyond grateful for that but we had a deal Nathan." She said getting a little angry. "I want my daughter back."

"We had a deal, but you ended that a long time ago. I'm sorry mom, I think you need to go." He said as he looked at his mom and then walked her to the door. "I really don't want Olivia seeing you here." He opened the door and Deb sighed.

"Will you at least give her this?" She asked as she handed him the presnt. He nodded and she left. Nathan set the gift on the table and then walked outside. He watched as his family was having a great time. The party was coming to and end and Tyler, Jared and Ava stayed longer to help clean up. The friends were throwing different pieces of trash at each other while Madison and Jamie sat on the swing set in the yard.

"They are so cute!" Ava said as she looked over at the kids. "I bet they will date." She giggled as Olivia agreed.

"Um, no." Jared said as he walked over to the girls and looked at Madison. "Not that Jamie isn't a good kid, but she is only ten. She isn't dating until she is twenty." Olivia and Ava looked at Jared and started laughing. He knew he was kidding himself but it was still his little sister. The friends smiled and then walked over to the pool. Olivia and Tyler sat down and they both put their feet in. They were talking about different things.

"So, are you excited for the soccer camp?" Tyler asked as he looked over at Jared.

"Yea it should be really fun. It's at Duke. I've gone to it before but I didn't go last summer because I had a cheer camp." She said with a smile.

"That's going to be really fun." Tyler said, as Jamie walked up to them and sat down next to Tyler. "So Jamie what are you going to do when Olivia goes to soccer camp?" He asked.

"I get to go to a basketball camp there! It's my first sport sleep away camp." Jamie said as Tyler laughed a little.

"That's going to be really fun." Tyler said as he got up. "Well, I guess we are going to head out. See you later tonight?" He asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she smiled at him. Everyone was gone and it was just the Scotts left at the house minus Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer. Jamie and Olivia were sitting in the living room watching a very inappropriate movie.

"If dad sees us watching this, we are going to get in trouble." Jamie said as Olivia looked over her shoulder at Nathan and Haley in the kitchen. They looked panic. Nathan walked into the living room and completely ignored the movie they were watching. He stood in front of them and looked completely flushed.

"We need to go." Nathan said as he looked at his kids. "Mom's water broke."

 **Hope y'all like the chapter! Please Review! –M**


	61. It's a Girl!

Olivia and Jamie got off the couch and quickly walked to Nathan's SUV that was parked in the driveway. Olivia was holding the bag for Haley and Jamie had a bag of stuff to do while they waited. Haley got into the car and was breathing heavily. Nathan got on the other side and started driving to the hospital. He was talking to Haley and Olivia was on her phone. She was texting Lucas and telling him what was going on. She then texted Quinn to let her know. They got to the hospital and Nathan went inside and got a nurse. They came back outside and Nathan told Olivia to park the car. Olivia nodded and climbed into the front seat, which Nathan hated when she did. He looked at her and gave her a look.

"Sorry dad." Olivia said as she buckled. She grabbed his wallet and handed it to him.

"Don't do it again and thanks." Nathan said as he tried not to smile. He wasn't used to hearing her call him dad. "Stay with Jamie, don't leave him." He said as he closed the passenger door and walked with the nurse that was pushing Haley in a wheelchair. Olivia put the car in drive and started driving towards the parking garage. She finally found a spot and they both got out. They were walking towards the hospital and Olivia looked at Jamie.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"I'm nervous." Jamie said as he looked at the teenager. She looked at him as they walked to the door. Jamie got to it first and held it open for Olivia.

"Thanks." She said as they walked to the waiting room and sat down. "Jamie you don't have to be nervous. You are going to make an incredible big brother."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Yes I really do." She said with a smile.

"Am I a good little brother?" He asked.

"The best." She said as she looked at her phone. He smiled at her and then looked around the hospital. Nathan walked into the waiting room and stood in front of them.

"So she is in labor but they don't think it is going to happened soon." Nathan said as Jamie looked at him and Olivia continued to look at her phone. "Olivia, did you call Lucas or anyone?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"Huh?" She said. Nathan sighed and then looked at her.

"Did you call anyone?" He asked again.

"Oh yeah, I texted Lucas and Quinn on the way here." She said as he nodded.

"Thank you." He said as he then looked at Jamie. "Do you guys need anything before I go back to the room?"

"No." Jamie said as he looked at Olivia.

"Um, no. I have your credit card if we do." She said as Nathan pulled out his wallet and opened it. He saw that his card was gone. He shook his head and smiled.

"Alright." Nathan said as he walked away. Jamie looked at Olivia again.

"When did you take dad's credit card?" He asked.

"Before I handed it to him. He had said something about not climbing into the front seat. I took it then." She said as she smiled a little.

"Oh." He said as he looked around the hospital again. He got up and sat down at a table that was there. He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing. Olivia watched him and then she got up and grabbed their stuff and walked over to him.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked.

"I'm making a book for Lydia. I'm working on your page." He said with a smile. "I'm telling her that she better hide her toys from you." He laughed.

"Don't say that!" She said with a smile.

"I'm just joking." He said as they both turned to see Lucas walking up. He was alone. He smiled at them and then sat down next to Jamie.

"Has Nathan been out yet?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she looked down at her phone. She was texting Tyler and telling him what was going on. Lucas looked at Olivia and then at Jamie.

"Did he say anything?" Lucas asked with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Dad said that she was in labor but the doctors said it could take some time." Jamie said as he looked at his uncle.

"Thank you Jamie." Lucas said as he smiled at his nephew. He then looked at his sister. She was looking through her bag that she had grabbed before they left the house. She picked it up off the table and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Bathroom." She said and then walked away. Lucas watched her and then unlocked his phone. He was reading a couple of emails when Jamie interrupted him.

"Uncle Lucas?" Jamie said.

"What's up?" Lucas said as he put his phone down.

"What would have happened to Olivia if dad didn't adopt her?" Jamie asked. Lucas rubbed his neck and then looked at the kid.

"Um, when Olivia moved in with Nathan it was about a year before Keith died. Nathan asked your grandma if Olivia could live with him because Deb was in a dark place. Your grandma agreed because she knew that Nathan would take better care of Olivia than Dan would. Your dad didn't actually adopt her until Olivia was in fourth grade, two years after you were born." Lucas said.

"Uncle Lucas, you didn't answer the question…" Jamie said with a smile.

"Um…" Lucas said with a smirk. He had never really thought about what would have happened. "Olivia would have probably been in the foster system. Hopefully we would have still gotten to see her and watch her grow up, but it's doubtful." He said as he looked at his nephew. Olivia walked back to the table. She had her hair in a bun and was now wearing black converse, black leggings and a soft pink sweatshirt that looked like a dress on her. She sat down at the table and put her headphones in. The Scotts all started to do their own thing.

The nurse had just left the room. Nathan smiled at his wife. "Sounds like it's going to be a long night." He said.

""Yup, so what did Deb want?" Haley asked.

"She wanted to see Olivia, and I told her it wasn't a good idea." He said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"That's all she wanted? Y'all talked for a while." She said. He looked down and sighed. He tilted his head up and looked at his wife in the eyes.

"She came to get Olivia as a part of the deal I made with her a while back." He said as Haley's expression completely changed.

"What deal Nathan Scott?" She said with only anger in her voice. He looked down and then got up.

"I told Deb that if she wanted Olivia back, she could. This was before we adopted her though." He said as Haley sighed.

"When were you going to tell me? After she took Olivia away?" She said with frustration.

"No, the deal was over when Deb started using drugs again." He said as he looked at his wife.

"Oh. So what is going to happen now? Is Olivia moving out? Does she know?" She asked.

"Nothing is going to happen now. Olivia is our legally adoptive daughter. She isn't moving out and no she doesn't know about this at all. The only ones who know are us and Deb." He said.

"Is Deb going to try to get Olivia to live with her this next school?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said. "Maybe."

Quinn, Clay and Logan walked up to the Scotts. Logan sat down next to Olivia and she smiled at him. They had been there for almost four hours now. Quinn, Clay and Lucas were all talking about different things while Jamie played a video game and Logan and Olivia watched a movie on Olivia's computer. Olivia got up and walked over to Lucas. "I'm hungry. Can I go somewhere?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't even think that you and Jamie have eaten for a while." Lucas said as he reached for his wallet. "Jamie, Olivia is going to go get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah. Where are you going?" Jamie asked as he looked at Olivia.

"Um…Wendy's I guess." Olivia said as she looked at him. "Do you want what you always get?"

"Yeah." Jamie said with a smile. Olivia smiled back and then looked at her brother.

"Do you want anything?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah a burger." Lucas said as he handed Olivia forty dollars.

"Anyone else what anything?" Olivia asked looks at the Evans.

"No, we ate right before we got here." Clay said as Olivia nodded and then walked off. She had Nathan's keys in her hand.

"Uncle Lucas, you know Olivia's has dads card, right?" Jamie said with a laugh.

"No, I didn't." Lucas said as he smirked. Olivia could always get her brothers to give them money because neither one of them communicated.

"Are you really going to let her go alone?" Quinn asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucas said as he looked at Quinn.

"It's almost ten at night and you are letting a teenager girl go out alone." Clay said. He was on the same page as his wife. Lucas looked at his watch and quickly got up.

"Good point." Lucas said as he walked down the hall and caught up to Olivia. She was waiting at the elevator. The elevator opened and Olivia got on. Lucas caught the door and walked into the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"You are a sixteen year old girl going out at ten at night. You shouldn't be going out this late by yourself." He said with a smile as the door closed.

"I'm seventeen." She said with a smart aleck tone.

"Oh my bad. A naïve seventeen year old brat." He smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes and they rode the elevator down to the first floor. They walked to Nathan's car and Lucas got in on the passengers side and Olivia got behind the wheel. She started driving to Wendy's.

"So…" She said as she looked at her brother.

"So are you excited for senior year?" He asked.

"Um, I'm as excited as I can be." She said with a smile. She pulled into the drive through and order. She pulled around and used Nathan's card to pay. She pulled out and Lucas started to laugh. "What?" She asked.

"So you were going to pocket the money I handed you?" He asked.

"Um…" She said as she smiled a little.

"Keep it. I guess you can use it for your trip." He said. "You can buy some food or something." He smiled as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. They walked inside and got on the elevator. "How are you and Tyler? I haven't asked in a really long time." He said. She looked at him and smiled. Her family hasn't asked about him since they had sex.

"We're good." She said as the elevator doors opens. They walked over to the area that they were sitting in earlier. It was really crowded now. Peyton was now there and she was sitting with Brooke and Julian. Quinn was sitting with Clay, Jamie and Logan. Lucas walked over and sat down next to his wife and started eating. Olivia handed the food to Jamie and then sat down in a chair at the table. She put in her headphones and started listening to music. A phone call interrupted her music, and she looked at her phone. She shot up out of her chair and answered the phone. "UNCLE COOPER!" She said with excitement.

"Hey kiddo." Cooper said on the phone as he parked his car. "How was your birthday? Sorry I'm calling you so late. I've been really busy today."

"It was good." She said as she smiled. "Nathan and Haley's baby is on the way."

"Yeah, I heard." He said as the voice echoed in the phone. Olivia sat up a little when she heard the echoing. She saw Cooper turn the corner and she ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you're here." Olivia said as she smiled at her uncle. "How long are you gonna be in town?" She asked.

"Well it might actually be a little longer than expected." Cooper said as Lucas walked up to him. Everyone said their hellos to Cooper. Olivia and Cooper sat down at the table and started talking.

"So how long are you gonna be here this time?" Olivia asked.

"Um, well like I said longer than I expected." He said with a smirk. "Why? Got some big bad place to be?" He chuckled.

"Well, I am going camping on Sunday until Tuesday, then I'm going to cheer camp, then I have soccer camp at Duke." She said with a smile. "I just want to make sure I get to see you before you leave."

"Trust me, you will have plenty of time to see me." He said

What are you not telling me?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm not racing anymore. I decided to move to Tree Hill, and take a job at the High School. They needed a shop teacher." He said with a smile.

"Why aren't you going to race anymore?" She asked.

"Even though I'm this good looking, I'm just to old to be racing." He said. "I heard my sister moved back not to long ago. How's that been?"

"Um…" She said as she rolled her eyes a little.

"Still giving your mom the cold shoulder." He asked.

"She isn't my mom." She said coldly. Cooper sighed. He wished that his niece and sister got along but he knew it would never happen.

"Well we won't talk about it then." He said with a smile. The two continued to talk. This was the only time Olivia felt like a normal teenager in a normal family. It was past midnight and everyone was getting a little anxious. Nathan walked out with a huge smile on his face.

"It's a girl." Nathan said. "Lydia Bob Scott, born July 16th at 12:03." He said as everyone congratulated him. "So only immediate family is allowed back right now. So Jamie, Olivia y'all can go back." He said as the two got up and walked with him. They walked into the room and Haley smiled. The family had their little moment together and then the nurse came in. She told the family that they could leave after the doctor checked on both Lydia and Haley. Lucas and Peyton came in and got to see the baby. After they left Quinn and Clay came in next. After them Julian and Brooke came in and talked for a bit. The last person to come in was Cooper.

"She's beautiful Nate." Cooper said as he held Lydia.

"Thanks Coop." Nathan said as the family continued to talk. The doctor came in and started talking to Haley. Nathan and Cooper stepped outside of the room. "So what are you doing here Cooper?" He asked.

"It's my niece's birthday, and I wanted to see you." Cooper said with a smile.

"Mom call you?" Nathan asked.

"No, Nate. I am actually here on my own terms." Cooper said and then Nathan smiled.

"That's great. How long will you be here?" Nathan asked. He was a little afraid that Deb had called Cooper in order to get Olivia back.

"I'm here indefinite." Cooper said as his nephew made a weird face. "I took a job at the high school."

"Why?" Nathan asked. "What about racing?"

"Do you and Olivia think that's all I do…" Cooper said, as he laughed a little bit. "Don't answer that." He said, as Nathan laughed a little bit. "I took the job because I wanted to be around family. I wanted to get to know Olivia a little more. I only see her on her birthday."

"Oh, so what job is it?" Nathan asked. "You aren't really qualified to teach."

"It's shop class nephew." Cooper said as he smiled.

"Oh, you'll be good at that." Nathan said with a smile. "So are you staying with mom?" He asked.

"Um, actually no. Your mom doesn't even know I'm here." Cooper said as he looked at the ground. "She knows that I was thinking of taking a job here because I told her about the job, but that's it."

"Do you want to stay with us? We have enough rooms, the only downside is a newborn." Nathan said with a smile. "We have a downstairs guest suite."

"That would be awesome." Cooper said with a smile. The doctor walked out of the room and then Nathan walked back in. Jamie was sitting in a chair almost asleep.

"Is everything good?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, we can leave." Haley said with a smile. It was now three in the morning. A nurse came in and helped Haley into a wheelchair. Nathan had already left and got the car. The family walked out of the door and Nathan put Lydia in the car seat and then helped Haley into the car. Jamie had walked with his dad to get the car so he was already in the car. Olivia had asked if she could ride with Cooper. Olivia walked with Cooper out to his car. They got in and Olivia started telling him how to get to Nathan's.

"So, how is that kid I don't like…what's his name…Ryder?" Cooper said. Olivia and her friends had taken a trip to see Cooper last summer.

"Um…we aren't together anymore. I am dating another guy though. He's really sweet. Dad is letting me go camping with him, Ava and Jared." Olivia said as she smiled at her uncle.

"When did you start calling Nathan dad?" He asked. "I'm glad you finally are."

"Um, its pretty recent… I'm still getting use to it." She said as she looked out the window.

"Well, he's more of a father than Dan ever was to you." He said as he continued to drive.

"Turn left here." She said as she watched her uncle turn. "Yea." She said as she looked at Cooper. He noticed her looking at him.

"What?" He asked with a smile.

"I just missed seeing you." She said as she looked at the road. "Turn right."

"I missed seeing you to kid." He said as he turned. He continued to drive and then Olivia pointed out the house and Cooper parked in front of it. They both got out and walked up to the garage. They got back before Nathan did so Olivia typed in the code to the garage. The two walked inside and the house was completely trashed from the party. "So where's the guest suite?"

"Um, down that hallway." She said as she pointed at the hallway. She walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle. Cooper followed her into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer. He noticed a present that wasn't open.

"I think you missed one princess." He said as he handed the present to Olivia. She smiled and then looked at the name on it. She sighed and then looked at her uncle and faked smiled. He hadn't been around Olivia enough to know when she was faking an emotion. They heard the garage open and Olivia grabbed the present and walked to the stairs. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my room." She said as she walked up the stairs and then into her room. Nathan walked inside carrying Jamie. He walked up the stairs and into Jamie's room. He tucked his son in and then walked to Olivia's door. She had a sign on her door that read "Go Away" he rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. Olivia walked to the door and opened it. "What's up?" She asked.

"Just wanted to say good night." Nathan said.

"Night." She said as she smiled. "Love you." She then closed her door. She turned and looked at her bed. There were ten presents on her bed. They were all from her mom from every year since she had left Olivia with Nathan. She sat down on her bed and picked up the one from her seventh birthday when she was in rehab. She opened it and it was a locket. It had a picture of Olivia, Nathan and Deb in it. She smiled at it and then set it to the side. The next gift was a pair of ballet shoes. She had no idea her mom even knew what she was doing at that age. She continued to open them and each one was a very special and heart warming gift. She got to the last one. She opened it and it was a stack of letters. They were open when letters. Olivia leaned back on her bed and read the first letter aloud. "My beautiful daughter it is your seventeenth birthday today. I know we don't have a relationship but from the letters that Haley sent me and the phone calls I get from Nathan, I feel like I know you. Honey there is so much that I want to tell you, and so much that I know that I want to you to know. I wrote you all these letters for your senior year so that you have a piece of my guidance and a piece of me. I love you, Olivia Faith." Olivia finished reading and sighed. She put the letter down and looked at her clock next to bed. It was 4:30 and she couldn't sleep at all. She walked to her closet and changed into a pair of black Nike shorts and a pink tank top that covered up her shorts. She walked to her window and opened it. She climbed out like she has done countless of times before. She climbed down and made it to the ground. She started walking down the street. She just needed fresh air. She put her headphones in and was listening to her music. She had been walking for a while and ended up in front of her mom's small little house. She took a deep breath and walked up to the door and knocked. She was about to walk away from the door when it opened. Deb was in her robe.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Deb asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I don't know. My walking led me here." Olivia said as she looked at her mom.

"Honey, it's really early. What are you doing up?" Deb asked as she invited Olivia in.

"I opened your present." Olivia said as they walked into the living room and sat down. "Why didn't you let Uncle Cooper raise me?"

"Olivia, he wasn't in any place to be a parent." Deb said.

"Neither was Nathan. He was sixteen. If I had lived with Uncle Cooper, then maybe my brother would actually be my brother and not my dad." Olivia said as she glared at her mom.

"Honey…" Deb started to say.

"Shut up." Olivia spat out. "I'm not your honey, darling, baby, sweetheart, or any other stupid name. I will never be any of those to you. You left me. You just dropped me off at Nathan's and never looked back." She said as she looked down.

"I left because of my addiction, you know that. I knew I could never be the mother you needed or even wanted." Deb said as Olivia got up.

"The mother I wanted? The mother I wanted would have never left. The mother I wanted was you." Olivia said as she walked to the front door. "This was a mistake coming here." She said as she opened the door.

"Olivia, wait!" Deb said as she walked to the door. Olivia looked at her and waited for her to talk. "Olivia, I wanted to take you back, I did. Nathan didn't let me."

"You're lying." Olivia said as she looked at her mom.

"No, I'm not. I even came to your party yesterday to get you. Ask your brother about the deal he made me." Deb said as Olivia rolled her eyes and then walked out of the room.

"He's not my brother." Olivia said as walked out the door. "He's my dad, and Haley's my mom." She said as she walked down the street. She was angry with herself now. She didn't want to blow up at her mom. She just wanted to talk but she has so much hidden anger with her mom that she couldn't help it. She continued walking home. When she got there she was wide-awake, and still angry. It was almost six in the morning. She walked into the back yard and out to the wear Nathan helps both her and Jamie with any sport they want to do. There was a soccer goal out there and a ball. Olivia kicked the ball around the yard. She put her headphones in and started listening to music. She was practicing different moves. She was out there for almost two hours practicing when her body was getting extremely tired but her anger was keeping her up. She was thinking about what Deb had told her. 'What deal did Nate make with Deb? Nate wouldn't make a deal with Deb without telling her.' She continued to practice.

Nathan and Haley both woke up to their newborn baby crying. They had kept her in their room for the night. They both walked over to the baby and worked together to stop the crying. Haley walked back to bed and laid down and Nathan walked to their door. "Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"I'm thirsty. Do you want anything?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." She said with a smile. He smiled back and then walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen that was still a mess. He pulled out a bottle of water and opened it. He noticed that Olivia was outside, so he sat down on the counter and watched her. He watched as she practiced shooting. He could see Olivia was getting really frustrated. He got up and walked upstairs to his room. He changed put on a shirt and then a pair of shoes. Haley was already asleep. He walked down the stairs and out the back door. He walked all the way out to her and caught the ball as it rickshaw off the goal post.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked. "I know that it is seven, but we got home just a couple hours ago."

"Practicing." She said trying not to sound angry, but didn't do a good job at it. Nathan rolled the ball to her.

"I can see that you're practicing." He said as he dropped his water bottle on the ground and stood in the goal. Olivia started practicing with Nathan. She kicked the ball at him really hard. "Are you okay?" He asked as he rolled the back.

"Fine." She said as she kicked the ball just as hard as she did before. Nathan caught it and then dropped it. The speed of the ball hurt his hands.

"How long have you been out here?" He asked as he kicked the ball to her.

"Um." She said trying to think of a time. She didn't want to tell him that she snuck out. "What time is it?" She asked. Nathan pulled out his phone and looked at the clock.

"It's almost 7:30." He said as he looked at the teenager. Olivia was kicking the ball around in between her feet. "So, how long have you been out here?" He asked again. He watched as she grabbed the bottom of her shorts. Since Olivia was four and she lied, she would almost always play with a piece of her clothing.

"Um, since around fiveish." She said as she kicked the ball lightly towards him.

"Oh wow. So you have been out here this whole time practicing?" He asked and then watched as the teenager held onto her shirt.

"Yes sir." She said as she kicked the ball back to him. He smiled and decided to talk to her later about the lie.

"Well I know that mom is probably going to waking up soon, and she is going to need a lot of help cleaning up the house. It's a mess in there." He said as he picked up the ball. "Plus you need sleep." He said as he looked at the tired teenager. He could tell she was emotionally drained as well as physically.

"I'm fine." She said as walked over to him and took the ball from him. She yawned and then looked over at him.

"No you aren't." He said as he walked over to her. "Seriously Olivia. Go inside, and up to your room." He said as he looked at her.

"And seriously I'm fine." She sassed at him.

"Olivia, you don't want to test me. Go to your room and sleep. You really need it." He said as he looked at the teenager.

"Whatever, you don't scare me." She scoffed. She paused and realized what she had said. She didn't mean to have an attitude with him. He looked at her and then pointed to the house.

"Hope you didn't have anything planned for today. You're grounded." He said as they both started walking to the house. "And I'm completely serious. If you mouth off just one time today you aren't going camping." He said as they walked inside.

"Dad…" She said as she looked at him.

"We can talk later." He said as they both walked up the stairs. Olivia rolled her eyes and then walked to her door. She opened it and was about to slam it but stopped herself. She closed her door and then laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

 **Hope y'all like the chapter! Please review and let me know how y'all liked it! More to come! –M** **J**


	62. Friendship Equals Lying?

Nathan and Haley woke up Sunday morning a little earlier than normal. The family typically woke up with only minutes to get ready and out the door, but with the newborn the parents' sleep schedule was a little off. Nathan took a shower while Haley fed Lydia. After he got out they switched jobs. As Nathan was getting dressed he listened to his wife sing in the shower. He smiled as he thought about his life and how much he loved it. He finished getting ready and then walked down the hall to wake up Jamie. He opened his son's door and found him already awake.

"Getting ready?" Nathan asked.

"Yes sir." Jamie said with a smile. Nathan smiled and then closed the door. He walked to Olivia's door and opened it. He didn't see the teenager so he closed the door. He walked back to his room and saw his wife was done getting ready. The two walked down the stairs and found Cooper and Olivia were sleeping on the two couches. Nathan laughed to himself and then walked into the kitchen. Haley quietly woke up Olivia. Olivia sat up and yawned.

"I don't really wanna go…" Olivia said as Haley looked at the teenager.

"Sorry, but if you want to go camping you have to go to church first." Haley said as she walked into the kitchen. Olivia rolled her eyes and then got up. She walked up the stairs as she mumbled under her breath. Haley laughed as she watched the teenager walk up the stairs. She was still very hormonal and she started to cry. Nathan turned to his wife.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Olivia." She said through her tears.

"What did she do?" He asked.

"Nothing, she is just growing up so fast." She said as Nathan wrapped his arms around her and tried not to laugh.

"Kids do that." He said. Haley dried her tears and started making breakfast.

"Did you get bug spray for Olivia?" She asked.

"No." He replied as he looked at his wife.

"Did you make sure she packed her Epipen?" She asked.

"No. She's seventeen. I think she knows how to pack for things." He said as he walked over to the laundry room where they keep the first aid kit. He grabbed the kit and then walked back into the kitchen. "If it makes you feel better, on the way to church we will stop and get bug spray." He said as he opened the kit and found all of Olivia's epipens. Haley clicked her tongue as if to say told you so. Nathan set aside the medicine and then looked up as he saw Jamie and Olivia walking down the stairs. The church they went to was a nice dressed church, but their kids and student worships were a lot more relaxed. Olivia had on short red shorts, a black tshirt with white writing, a blue long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbow and high top white converse on. Jamie was wearing khaki shorts with a blue and black-checkered button down. Nathan looked at Olivia's outfit and then at Haley. Haley noticed Olivia's outfit.

"Olivia please go change." Haley said as the teenager scoffed. "Olivia, I am serious."

"Why? Everyone else wears this to church." Olivia said as she sat down at the kitchen table.

"Well you aren't. Now go change." Haley said as she raised her voice a little. Haley almost never raises her voice, but when she does it is smarter just to do what she says. Olivia rolled her eyes and then walked to the stairs. She walked up to her room and took off her clothes. She threw them into her bag and then put on a white dress that had a peach color starting in the middle and going down. She grabbed a skinny brown belt and put it on. She started to walk out of her room and then stopped and walked back into her room. She grabbed her bag for camping and then put on a blue jean jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. She carried her bag with her as she walked downstairs. Haley looked up from the stack of pancakes and smiled. "Much better." She said as she and Nathan joined the two kids at the table.

"So Olivia did you pack everything you need?" Nathan asked.

"Uh, yeah…I think." Olivia answered as she started eating.

"So you're covered if you get stung by a bee?" Haley asked.

"And don't lie." Nathan added and then started to eat.

"Um, no." Olivia said as she looked at her food. "I forgot."

"How do you forget that you are highly allergic to bee stings?" Nathan asked.

"I just forgot. Sorry." Olivia said, as she didn't look up from her food. Nathan got up from the table and went and grabbed the medicine. He showed it to Olivia and where he was putting it in her bag. The rest of the meal was very quiet. They finished eating and then loaded up in the car. Haley sat in the back so that she could sit next to Lydia. Nathan drove to Walmart to get bug spray. While he was in the store Haley and Jamie were talking about different things. They tried to include Olivia, but she didn't say a word. Nathan walked back to the car and opened the trunk. He unzipped Olivia's bag and put the bug spray in her bag along with a couple other things he bought her. He closed the trunk and then walked up to the drivers seat. He looked at Olivia and she didn't even look up from her phone. He shook his head and then started driving to the church. They got there almost 30 minutes early. Nathan parked and they all got out. Before Nathan or Haley could say a word Olivia had already walked away. They walked to the kids center and dropped Jamie off. Then they went to the nursery. Peyton was working in the nursery so checking in Lydia was easier. Haley and Nathan walked into the worship center and started looking for Lucas. They found him and then sat down next to him.

"Do you think we pushed Olivia to far this morning?" Haley asked as Nathan looked at her. Lucas started to listen.

"Is that why she wasn't talking in the car?" Nathan asked.

"I'm positive. I told her that she couldn't wear shorts, so she had to change and then I think we handled her forgetting her medicine completely wrong." She said.

"We can talk to her after." Nathan said.

Tyler, Jared and Ava walked into the church and saw Olivia. Tyler was wearing a pair of jeans, red converse, and a Ralph Lauren red polo on. Jared was wearing a very similar outfit to Tyler's. Ava was wearing almost the same thing that Olivia had on before Haley made her change.

"Hey girlfriend." Tyler said as they walked up to Olivia.

"Hi boyfriend." Olivia said back with a smile. She hugged Tyler and then the four friends walked into the worship place for their age group. They sat down in the back row. They were all talking about the fun they were going to have at the cabin. Olivia felt her phone buzz on her lap. She picked it up and it was a text from Nathan. 'Olivia, sorry bout this morning. Do you and your friends want to go out to eat before you leave?' She read the text and then looked at her friends. "Hey do y'all want to eat at Karen's after church?"

"Yea, that would be nice." Jared said. Olivia texted Nathan back saying yes. The friends continued to talk and then the lights went out which singled that they were about to start. Church started and they started singing different songs. After they finished singing the youth minster came out and talk about respect. Most people were on their phones until he finished. Church was over and the teenagers walked out.

"Hey, I'll meet you at the truck. I told my parents I would get Jamie, so that they could get Lydia together." Olivia said as she walked to the kids' part of church. Jamie walked over to Olivia and the two went to find Nathan and Haley. They found them and Olivia said that she would see them at Karen's. Olivia walked outside and up to Tyler's truck. She opened the door and a pile of his clothes fell out. It looked like he was basically living out of his truck. She looked at her boyfriend and he got out and helped clean up his clothes. Tyler kissed his girlfriend's cheek and then whispered to her.

"I'll explain later." He said as he then helped her into the truck. He sighed and then walked around his truck. He got in and then started driving to the café. He got there and parked across the street. The four teenagers walked inside. The café wasn't crowded yet since they all went to the first service. They sat down at a booth. Haley and Jamie walked in next. They walked over to the teenagers and sat down at the booth behind them. "Come over here J-Luke." Tyler said as Jamie smiled and then got up and sat down next to Tyler. It was a little tight but it was fine. Nathan walked in next with Lydia in the car seat. Peyton and Lucas were behind him. They joined their family and they all ordered and started talking. Their food came out and they all started eating. The teenager finished eating and all got up.

"Thanks Mr. Scott for lunch!" Jared said as Nathan smiled. The other two thanked him and then walked out.

"Bye. See y'all Tuesday." Olivia said as she started walking to the door. Nathan got up and followed her outside so that he could give her. They both walked to his SUV and Nathan grabbed her bag. He walked with her to the truck and put it in the trunk.

"Bye sweetie." Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Bye dad." She said and then got into the truck. She turned to her friends who were talking. "What were y'all talking about?" She asked.

"We are talking about how we are going to get beer." Ava said. They all started talking about how they could get some.

"Um, Nathan doesn't really touch it anymore so there is a lot at my house." Olivia said as they all agreed and started heading to Olivia's house. "I bet my Uncle will buy us some too." She added.

"Hot Uncle Cooper?" Ava said with a smile.

"More like, Mr. Lee the new shop teacher at Tree Hill High." Olivia said.

"What! Really?" Jared asked.

"Yup." Olivia said.

"Cooper Lee like the racecar driver?" Tyler asked as he turned.

"Yup." Olivia replied.

"You're uncle is like the coolest guy in the world. I had a poster of him when I was little." Tyler said and then stopped talking after he realized how awkward that sounded. They all started laughing as they pulled into Olivia's driveway. Tyler parked and they all got out. Olivia typed in the garage password and it opened. The teenagers walked inside. Cooper was up and shirtless as he walked from the living room to the kitchen.

"Hey niece." Cooper said as Olivia smiled.

"Hi Uncle Cooper." Olivia said as she walked to the liquor cabinet. She waited until Cooper was out of sight and then opened the cabinet. She grabbed a couple different bottles and then put them into her backpack. She walked back into the living room. Uncle Cooper walked in now wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a white tshirt. "So…Uncle Coop, I was wondering if you would buy us some beer?" She asked as her uncle smirked.

"Um kiddo…I don't know." Cooper said as he looked at the other teenagers. "I'm going to be a teacher at the high school…"

"So?" Olivia said and then gave her uncle a puppy dog pout. Cooper looked at his niece and smiled.

"Fine." Cooper said as he looked at his watch. The teenagers walked out to Tyler's truck and Cooper got in his car. They drove to the nearest gas station and Cooper walked in. He bought the teenagers a 30 pack and then walked outside. He walked to Tyler's truck and put it in the beer in the bed. He then walked to Tyler's window. Tyler rolled it down. "Y'all better not drink and drive." He said.

"Yes sir." Tyler said as the teenagers thanked him and then drove off. The car ride consists of some jokes about different things and listening to music. They had been in the car for about 30 minutes when they hit the bouncy dirt road. They drove for a little while and then came to the Landry's cabin. It was a nice size cabin with a wrap around porch and it sat almost right by the lake. The teenagers got out and then grabbed their stuff and walked inside.

"So my parent's room is off limits. There are two other bedrooms downstairs and then two upstairs. One room downstairs has a queen and then one upstairs has a queen, the others have bunk beds." Jared said as he set his stuff down.

"Have you ever had your own room?" Olivia asked as she looked at Jared.

"I have my own room now…" Jared said as he laughed a little. "But that's because we just moved into that new place with nine bedrooms." He said.

"Oh, wow. Who did you use to share a room with?" Olivia asked.

"It used to be me, Christian and Aaron in one room and Blake and Ethan in the other. Madison has always had her own room." Jared said as he laughed a little. "It took my parents a while to figure out the boy living situation. I'm their only son that gets along with everyone."

"Oh." Olivia said as the two teenagers laughed a little. Olivia watched as Tyler carried their stuff up the stairs. "So why does Tyler have a bunch of clothes in his truck?" She asked in a hush tone. Jared looked around and then leaned in closer to Olivia.

"Chris kicked him out." He said.

"What!" She yelled and then brought her voice down. "Why?"

"They got in a really bad fight." He said as he watched his friend walked back outside. He then looked at Olivia who looked a little confused.

"They fight all the time. Like literally all the time." She said.

"I have no idea what this fight was about, but it was bad enough that Chris told Tyler to get out. It happened last night. Tyler showed up at my house and spent the night." He said as Ava and Tyler walked into the kitchen.

"What are y'all talking about?" Tyler asked as he sat down on the counter.

"Nothing babe." Olivia said with a smile. She turned to her friend. "So what do y'all want to do?"

"We should go out to the lake." Ava suggested. They all agreed and went and changed into their swimsuits. They all walked outside and Ava and Jared walked hand in hand down to the lake. Tyler gave Olivia a piggyback ride down to the lake. They got to the pier and Tyler set her down. Jared and Ava were in the lake swimming. Olivia and Tyler sat down on the edge of the pier.

"So…babe, why did Chris kick you out?" Olivia asked as she looked at her boyfriend.

"A lot of reasons." Tyler said as he sighed.

"Like…?" She asked with a little attitude.

"I'm never home when I say I will be, I haven't gone to dinner with him and his girlfriend yet, I won't meet his girlfriend even though he has met mine, I smoke weed in his house after he asked me not too and the list goes on and on.

"So what set Chris over the edge? What did you do that made him kick you out?" She asked.

"I came home like four or five hours late smelling like." He said as he looked out at the water. "Chris was pissed when I got in and he said that I was grounded and couldn't go on the camping trip. I laughed in his face. He tried to help me get to bed but I pushed him. He started yelling about how mom and dad would beat my ass if they were home and saw the mess that I was. I got pissed and said that he had no right to talk about my parents because he didn't know them. We then got into a yelling match about how the other was the worst son. Then it came down to who was the worse brother. He said how I didn't try to be involved with his life. I then backlashed that into how he was never there when I was younger, but tries to help his best friend be a big brother to some stranger. We continued to fight and I finally had enough and punched him. He then decked me across the face. I left a little bit after that."

"Tyler you need to talk to him." She said as she looked at her boyfriend. He looked at her and there were tears in his eyes.

"And tell him what?" He asked. "I looked my brother in the eyes and told him that I don't need him at all. I told him that we aren't brothers or even friends anymore." He got up and took his shirt off. "Olivia, Chris didn't kick me out, I ran away. I told Jared that I got kicked out so that he wouldn't call Chris and tell him where I was." He said and then he dived into the lake and swam away from the dock. Olivia smiled and then got into the water. Jared had swum away from Ava and joined his friend. Ava swam over to Olivia and the two started talking about different things. They finally got out of the water and laid out on the dock.

"So when is Christian getting here?" Olivia asked.

"Um…" Ava said as she looked at her friend. "There's something we all need to tell you." She said as the boys got out of the water and sat down next to their girlfriends.

"What do you need to tell me?" Olivia asked.

"Um, so Christian isn't coming." Ava said as Olivia looked at Jared and then Tyler.

"What do y'all mean he isn't coming?" Olivia asked.

"Um, we lied to you." Jared said as he looked at Tyler to take over. Tyler smiled at his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.

"We lied because we knew if there was a chance of you coming your dad would want there to be a chaperone." Tyler said as he smiled a little more. Olivia looked at her friends and then got up. She ran back to the house. Tyler looked at Jared and Ava and got up and chased her. Olivia got to the room that she and Tyler were sleeping in and slammed the door. She then locked the door. Tyler got to the door and tried to open it. "Baby, open the door."

"No." Olivia yelled at the door. She was angry because she knew if Nathan found out, he would just assume that she lied to him.

"Open the door Olivia." He said in a harsh voice.

"Make me pot head." She said back in anger. He banged on the door and then let out a breath.

"Whatever." He said as he walked away. He walked down the stairs and the other two teenagers were changed into lounge clothes.

"Are y'all okay?" Jared asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Yeah…I don't know." Tyler said as he walked out to his truck and grabbed a pair of boxers, sweats and a white tshirt. He walked back inside and into the bathroom to change. He walked out sat down on the couch with his friends. It was 6:30 and Ava decided that they should make dinner. The three of them got up and walked outside. Tyler was making burgers on the grill.

"Oh my god Jared!" Ava said as she started to laugh.

"What?" Jared said as he walked over to his girlfriend.

"You're neighbor is doing some girl in his room with the shades completely open." She laughed.

"Aw that's disgustin…Dan Scott." Jared said as the other two teenagers eyes widen.

"Whose the girl with him?" Tyler asked. Ava looked closer and then her eyes grew bigger.

"Deb Scott I mean Deb Lee." Ava said as the guys were completely caught off guard. She then turned to the two boys. "We can't tell Olivia about this. She will be pissed." Tyler started to laugh.

"The princess is already pissed off anyways." Tyler said as Jared pushed his friend.

"Dude, that's a little different." Jared said as Tyler agreed. The burgers were finished and the three teenagers started to eat. They were all sitting on the porch enjoying their food and drinking some beer. Olivia had been in the room for about two hours. She finally came out. She was wearing a pair of leggings and one of Tyler's shirts. Her hair was down and it was a little tangled. She walked down the stairs and could hear her friends laughing on the porch. She walked out and they all smiled at her.

"Are you hungry?" Ava asked as she handed her a burger.

"No." Olivia mumbled. She then looked at Tyler who didn't look up at her. "So what are y'all doing out here?" She asked. Jared then handed her a beer. "Thanks." She said as she sat down on the steps since all the chairs were taken. She turned and looked at her friends. Tyler looked at her and sighed. He motioned for her to come sit with him. She hopped up and walked over to him. He grabbed her and let her sit on her on his lap. She snuggled into him. Tyler started playing with Olivia's hair but his fingers kept getting stuck in the knots in her hair. They continued to talk. Olivia finished her beer and Jared handed her another one. Ava, Jared, and Tyler started smoking weed.

"Want to hit it?" Ava asked as she looked at Olivia.

"No thanks." Olivia said as she got up and walked to porch looking across the way at the house that was across the dirt road. "Who lives next door? They sure like to leave the lights on." She said.

"Ha ha." Jared said as he avoiding the question.

"Um, we don't know." Ava said as she fake laughed.

"Your birth dad." Tyler said as he finished off his beer. Everyone looked at him. "I'm sorry. I don't care if y'all lie to her but I'm not going to." He said.

"Seriously…Dan is next door." Olivia said with a little laugh. "That's cool I guess." She said as she looked over at the house. She saw her dad standing in the kitchen talking to a blonde hair lady. "Is that…" She said as she watched Deb and Dan kiss. "What the fuck." She said as Tyler quickly got up and walked over to his girlfriend.

"So sweetie do you want to play a game?" Tyler asked as he held his girlfriend's hand.

"Yea that sounds fun." Olivia said as they all walked inside. They set up a game of beer pong and started playing. After about four games and drinking before the teenagers were all completely hammered. Jared and Ava walked to their room and closed the door.

"Come on baby." Tyler mumbled as he grabbed Olivia's hand. They walked up the stairs and into the room. "Holy crap Olivia." He said as he looked at the room. It was completely wrecked. His suitcase was opened and the clothes were everywhere as well as her suitcase. He looked at his girlfriend and kissed her. "You're a mess cutie." She smiled at him. The two continued to kiss as Tyler pulled off his shirt. He then took her shirt off and held onto her breast. He continued to kiss her as he laid her back onto the bed. They continued to kiss as Tyler pulled off his pants and boxers and then did the same to Olivia's clothes. They were both undressed and started making love. The continued to kiss as Tyler gently stroked her hair. They continued for about fifteen minutes and then stopped. Tyler laid down next to Olivia and she then curled up next to him and fell asleep with her head on his chest. He laid there and looked up at the ceiling. He rubbed his eyes and then gently moved Olivia off of him. He put on a pair of boxers and black basketball shorts. He then grabbed his phone. He walked down the stairs and out the front door. He stood on the porch and looked at his phone and clicked on Chris' contact. He called him and waited for him to pick up. He didn't pick up and Tyler sighed. He then clicked on Chase's contact and it started ringing.

"Hello?" Chase said as he answered the phone.

"Hey is Chris around?" Tyler said.

"Tyler?" Chase said above the noise at TRIC. "You gotta speak up."

"Is Chris around?" Tyler asked louder.

"Yeah he's preforming right now." Chase said.

"Oh." Tyler said as he sat down on the steps.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Chase asked.

"Can you tell Chris to call me?" Tyler asked.

"Uh, yeah I can." Chase said.

"Thanks." Tyler said, as he was about to hang up.

"Hey Tyler." Chase said as he walked into the back room.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"It was wrong of you to run out on your brother." Chase said as he leaned against the wall. "He spent all night looking for you and finally just gave up. Tyler, he has given up a lot for you so far."

"What the fuck has he given up?" Tyler said as he rolled his eyes.

"He got offered a tour." Chase said. "Last night. He said he didn't even get a chance to tell you because of what happened. I gotta go. I will tell Chris to call you when he gets done." He said and then hung up the phone. Tyler looked at his phone and then sighed. He didn't really believe that Chris gave up a tour to stay in Tree Hill with him.

It was almost midnight when Chris' set ended. He got off the stage and grabbed a beer. He was laughing at some jokes when Chase walked up.

"While you were on stage Tyler called." Chase said as Chris immediately put down his beer and pulled out his phone. He called Tyler and waited for him to pick it up.

"Hello?" Tyler said as he rubbed his eyes. He had gone back to bed while he waited for Chris to get done.

"Tyler, what's up? Chase said you called while I was preforming." Chris said sounding overly concerned about nothing.

"Yeah hold on." Tyler said as he got out of bed and walked into another room. "Chris did you really say no to a tour so that you could stay in Tree Hill?" He asked.

"Yea." Chris said as he sighed. "Did Chase tell you?" He asked.

"Yea, he did. Why did you do that? Tyler asked.

"Because, it's your last year of high school. Your last first day, your last first high school games, your prom, your homecoming, senior pranks and all that stuff. I didn't want to be on another tour when I could be home with you getting to know you." Chris said as he sat down on the couch in his dressing room. "Ty I regret not taking the time to get to know you when you were little, I really do. I was selfish and only thought about myself. Now that you are a senior in high school I realized that you are going to leave and start the next chapter of your life. A chapter that you get to decide who is apart of. I want to be able to be apart of it."

"I'm sorry I told you that you weren't my brother or even my friend." Tyler mumbled into the phone.

"I don't blame you. We barely know each other. The only things I know about you are the ones that mom and dad told me." Chris said and then he sighed. "I have no idea what they were thinking when they asked me to come home and take care of you."

"They were thinking that this is their last chance to have their sons get along before they were both gone." Tyler said as he stood up more. "I'll be home around five on Tuesday."

"Promise?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Tyler said as he took a deep breath. "And I understand if I'm grounded, I would ground me too."

"Alright, see you then." Chris said and then laughed to himself. "Hey weed isn't that bad, at least you aren't drinking and having sex. Night little bro." He said.

"Yeah…. at least I'm not doing that." Tyler nervously laughed. "Night." He said and then hung up the phone. He looked at the time and walked back to the room where Olivia was still asleep. He laid down in bed and Olivia curled up next to him.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"I talked to Chris." He said as she sat up and looked at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup, can we go to bed though?" He asked. She nodded and laid back down on him. She fell asleep but Tyler stared at the ceiling. He couldn't believe that Chris gave up a concert for him. He thought about this and then finally fell asleep.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Let me know what you think! I am planning on giving a shout out my favorite review! –M** **J**

 **ps. I am really interesting in what you all picture when you think about Olivia, Tyler, Jared and Ava. I'm curious if we picture the same thing. let me know!**


	63. I'll Protect You

Olivia woke up and looked at her boyfriend. He was still asleep and had the cutest head of bedhead. She got out of bed and walked to the connected bathroom and took a shower. She got out and dried herself off with a towel. She walked back into the room and Tyler was sitting on the edge of the bed. He watched as Olivia got dressed. She put on a pair of light washed shorts and then walked to Tyler's bag and grabbed one of his baseball tees.

"Excuse me." Tyler said as he got up and grabbed the shirt from his girlfriend. She looked at him and then stomped her foot.

"Tyler give it back!" Olivia said as she reached for it.

"No, it's mine. Plus you didn't even ask." He said as he smirked.

"Give it to me!" She demanded. She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

"What are you five?" He asked as he laughed a little.

"Maybe." She said as she started to make herself cry. "I just wanna wear my boyfriend's shirt."

"You're boyfriend the pot head?" He said as a joke and then Olivia started to cry a little more. "Seriously, you are going to cry about this?" He asked as she looked down. She walked over to her bag and grabbed a shirt. "Baby?" He said as he looked at her. She didn't say anything. He sighed and walked over to his girlfriend. "I was just joking. Of course you can wear my shirt." He said and then kissed her. She smiled at him. "I'm gonna take a shower." He said as he walked to the bathroom. He got in the shower and started washing himself. He finished and then got out. He wrapped the towel around his lower half and then walked out of the bathroom. He smiled at his girlfriend who was laying on the bed. He got dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of khakis. He smiled at his girlfriend who was finishing her makeup while she laid on the bed. They both got up and started walking downstairs.

"Ty why do you smoke pot?" She asked as he opened the cabinet and got a glass out.

"Um…I've only done it a couple of times." He said as he got water out of the faucet. He sighed and then took a deep breath. "I wanted a release." He said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"A release from what?" She asked.

"Being the perfect Keller." He said with a smirk. "But seriously, I'm stressed about college. My parents are expecting me to go to some Ivy League school. They want me to major in law or politics or something like that…and I don't want to. I wanna play baseball. I wanna be able to be in a fraternity and go to games and be a college student. I'm tired of being my parents perfect son." He said and then took a sip off water. "I didn't tell you this but my parents called me a couple weeks ago."

"Oh what did they say?" She asked.

"My dad yelled at me for almost an hour." He laughed a little.

"About what?" She asked as she took a sip of his water.

"Well you know how the end of the year report cards came out?" He asked as she nodded. "They emailed mine to my parents and they were pissed about my grades. My dad told me that I would never get into Harvard with my grades."

"You wanna go to Harvard?" She asked. This was the first Olivia had heard of this.

"No. I don't." He said as Jared and Ava walked into the kitchen. "Chris didn't go to college and my parents were upset about it. Now that it's my turn they want me to go to what they think is the best school."

"Are we still going hiking?" Jared asked, trying to change the subject. He knew how much Tyler hated talking about his parents and college.

"I'm down." Tyler said as both boys looked at the girls.

"Sounds fun!" Ava said.

"Of course." Olivia said as she pulled her blonde curls into a ponytail. The teenagers all grabbed a bottle of water and headed out the door. They walked up the trail and looked out at the water it was beautiful. The continued to walk and came across a huge rock.

"I bet the view from up there is amazing." Jared said as he started climbing it. The all agreed and started climbing. They got to the top and sat down with their legs hanging over the edge.

Nathan is in his office on the phone with Tree Hill High. Jamie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hi mama." He said as Haley smiled at him. She was sitting at the kitchen table with Brooke, Quinn, and Peyton.

"What do you have planned for today?" Haley asked.

"I was wondering if I could go to the Rivercourt?" He asked.

"That's fine, just make sure to have your phone on you." She said.

"Thanks mama!" He said as he ran out the door. Haley smiled and then turned back to her friends. They continued to talk and then Haley got up and walked to the laundry room. She grabbed the basket of clothes and walked back to the table.

"So I have a question for y'all." Haley said as she looked at her friends. "What size were y'all when you when in high school? I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't concerned about Olivia."

"Um, a 2." Peyton said.

"Four." Brooke said and then Quinn agreed with Brooke.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"Well Nathan and I just bought some Olivia some new jeans, like maybe a week or two ago and she said they don't fit." Haley said.

"Did you get the wrong size?" Quinn laughed a little.

"No. She is a size zero. Is that normal?" Haley asked.

"There's not really a normal size. Olivia is very athletic. Why are you concerned about this? Brooke asked.

"I wouldn't be concerned if Olivia ate at meals. She typically gets the bare minimum at meals." Haley said.

"And she doesn't eat green foods, although that has been changing." Peyton said.

"Well do you think she is taking something that is causing her not to eat?" Quinn asked.

"Um, I don't know. It is possible. Her family does have a history with addiction." Haley said as Nathan walked in.

"What are you ladies talking about?" He asked.

"Olivia." Quinn said.

"What about Olivia?" He asked. "Did she call? Is she having fun?"

"No she didn't call, but I'm sure she is having fun." Haley said as she smiled. "We are just talking about her."

"Alright." He said. "Well I'm gonna go for a swim." He said as he walked outside.

"Does Nathan know about your concern?" Peyton asked.

"Yes and no. He knows that Olivia doesn't eat a lot which concerns both of us, but he does not know about the new jeans not fitting. I don't want him to worry about her more than he already does. He has a lot of things on his mind." Haley said.

"Ohhh, like what?" Brooke said with a smile.

"They are looking for a new Athletic Director at the high school." Haley said with a smile. "Nathan said he really wants to do it."

"He should! He would be great at it!" Brooke said with a smile.

"The only thing keeping him back is the fact Olivia is still at the high school, soon Jamie will be there and then Lydia." Haley said as she looked outside at her husband in the pool. "They have to have his decision by this afternoon." She said.

The teenagers looked out at the view. It was amazing just to be in the nature around them. Ava sighed and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"This will honestly be our last summer together." Ava said. "I know that we have next summer but it won't be the same. We will all be to busy getting ready for college. Getting ready for the next chapter in our lives and that might mean not having each other in it." She said and then looked at her best friend. They had known each other from the time they were born. Their brothers had been friends and bonded over that.

"Well we don't know what this next year is going to have in store for us. Maybe we will all go to the same college." Jared said.

"Doubtful." Tyler said as he sighed. "But who knows." Olivia started to laugh a little.

"What are you laughing about?" Jared asked.

"We got to remember what Dr. Seuss taught us, don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." Olivia said with a smile. They all agreed and got up and started climbing down. As they were climbing down Olivia was the last to climb. She climbed down and she slipped. Her hand got cut on a rock. "Ouch." She said as she pushed off the rock and Tyler caught her from falling onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked and then looked at her hand. "We should probably get this cleaned up." He said as the group of teenagers started walking back to the house. They got to the house and Jared went to his parents' room and got the first aid kit. Tyler ran the cut under the water to clean it up. It looked a lot worse and a little infected. Jared pulled out his phone and called his Ethan.

"What do you want?" Ethan said as he picked up his phone.

"My friend cut her hand open on a rock and it looks pretty bad. What should we do?" Jared asked.

"So you call me because I'm studying to be a doctor?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, seriously. I could use some help." Jared said.

"Fine little brother. Apply pressure until the bleeding stops. If she has rings on take them off. Clean it with warm water and soap. Wrap it and apply ice on it to reduce swelling." Ethan said as he turned the TV on at their family house and then sat down next to Christian. "And watch it to make sure it doesn't get infected. If it does you need to go to the hospital." He said.

"Okay, thanks." Jared said a little shocked. "You learned that all in your first?"

"No, I'm reading it from my textbook." Ethan said back. "When are you coming home? I thought you me and Christian were going to go bond."

"Tomorrow, and yeah we are." Jared said. "Thanks and see ya tomorrow." He said and then looked at his friends. "Actually, we invited a couple of friends over to the cabin. Do you and Christian want to come?"

"Um, we are covering for you since you bailed on watching the lower half of mom and dad's spawn." Ethan laughed.

"Are you serious? Blake is home. He's grounded for like two months for crashing dad's car. Aaron is grounded to, same reason. Make them do it." Jared said as he heard yelling on the other side of the phone. "Hello?" He said as he looked at his friends. Tyler had spent a lot of time at Jared's house and knew exactly what was going on at Jared's house.

"Uh yeah. We will be there, but I'm sleeping in mom and dad's room." Ethan said as he laughed a little. "Mom and dad should have seriously stopped after you. I used to think that Aaron was pretty cool but he is just like Blake. Madison is cool though."

"Fine." Jared said as he laughed. "See you later." He said and then hung up.

"Your brother crashed your dad's car?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, my parents were pissed." Jared said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" Ava asked.

"My parents parenting style is so messed up." Jared said as he laughed.

"Understand that." Olivia said with a little laugh.

"Shut up." Ava said as all the teenagers looked at her. "So what your birth parents didn't want you. Your brother freaking step up and took care of you. He didn't have to do that at all. He could have let you go into the foster system or worse stay with one of your parents." She scoffed and then looked at her friend. "Seriously Olivia, it is getting so fucking old listening to you complain about your home life. Both your brothers are there for you if you need anything. You have Nathan, Lucas, Haley, Peyton, Clay, Quinn, Brooke, Julian, Mouth, Millie, Skills, Fergie and Junk all looking out for you. Any one of them would drop what they are doing and help you. One brother adopted you and the other one put his fucking life on hold to stay in Tree Hill for you. Grow the fuck up."

"And your parents left you with your dead beat brother." Olivia said as she smirked. Ava looked at her friend and then pushed her. "Bitch."

"Fucking slut." Ava said as Olivia slapped her. The two broke out into a pushing and slapping match. Tyler pulled Olivia off of Ava and in the process got slapped across the face. The boys finally got their girlfriends off of each other. Tyler walked with Olivia outside.

"Olivia what was that? She is your best friend and you called her a slut? Why?" Tyler asked as they sat down on the porch.'

"I don't know." Olivia said as she sighed.

"You know she is right." He said as he looked at his girlfriend. "I know as your boyfriend I am suppose to side with you, but you are wrong this time. Ava is right. Maybe you don't have the ideal living situation. You aren't living with both your biological parents, but you are living with someone most people don't have."

"And what is that?" She barked at him.

"Love." He said. "You have two parents that bend over backwards to do things for you. Some people don't have that."

"Some people…meaning you?" She asked as she looked over at him.

"Yeah some people like me." He said as he sighed. "My parents love me, I know they do, but when I have bad grades or care to much about sports, they forget to show it."

"Were they that way with Chris?" She asked as Jared and Ava walked out and sat down next to them. "Ava I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Ava said and then hugged her best friend. "I didn't mean to say those things."

"Yes you did." Olivia said with a smile. "You are right. I take what Nathan did for me for granted and I shouldn't." She said and then hugged her back. They smiled at each other and then both looked at Tyler.

"Were y'all having a private moment?" Ava asked.

"No we were just talking about my parents and how they show love." Tyler said.

"Oh." Ava said.

"Yeah, Tyler was about to say what it was like for Chris." Olivia said as all three teenagers looked at Tyler.

"Um, I don't really know how my parents were with Chris growing up." He said as he got up. "He graduated from high school before I was even in kindergarten."

"I know you have told me before, but why is there such a big age gap?" Ava asked.

"Chris was born when my parents were still in high school. I think they were sophomores when he was born. So if you think about it. When they graduated he was almost two. Then we they graduated from college he was six. Both of my parents worked for a while and then when Chris was about ten my dad went back for his masters. After he got that, my parents decided they wanted another kid so they kept trying until they finally had me when Chris was about to turn fifteen." He said and then smiled. "Kinda like the funky age gaps with Olivia and her siblings."

"10 years is actually a pretty big age gap." She said referring to the age difference between her, Lucas, and Nathan. "Ava has the same age with her and Tim."

"But that's because Tim and William's mom died and then got remarried." Ava said as she laughed a little. They all turned to Jared. Everyone knew about the Landry's because not many families in Tree Hill had more than three kids.

"What do you want to know?" Jared asked as he laughed a little.

"Why do you have so many siblings?" Olivia laughed.

"Because my parents don't know what a condom is." Jared continued to laugh. "But in all seriousness both my parents came from big families. My mom was one of seven and my dad was one of ten." He said as he got up and walked out to Tyler's truck and grabbed both of their baseball gloves. He walked back and threw Tyler's glove at him and the two started throwing the ball to each other.

"Is it weird having so many siblings around the house?" Tyler asked.

"Annoying." Jared said as he threw the ball to his friend. "There is always one person yelling at the other. There is always someone who is mad they didn't get their way. It is a lot better now that all the boys are either in high school or college but Aaron and Blake hate each other."

"Aren't they both trying out for basketball and baseball?" Ava asked as she looked at Olivia.

"No Blake was on JV last year as a freshmen and since our team was mainly seniors, Coach Scott will move up some players. It will be interesting if Aaron makes it." Jared said as he laughed. Olivia turned to Ava.

"Seriously both Jared and Blake were in basketball?" Olivia whispered.

"Uh, yeah. You were in the Ryder bubble." Ava said as she laughed. The teenagers continued to talk about their home life. They had never realized how much they had in common. Olivia's phone went off and loudly played a rap song. They all looked at her as she grabbed her phone and answered it.

"It's my dad." Olivia said as she then put the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Olivia, I know I told you I wouldn't call but I need to ask you something." Nathan said as he looked at his wife then walked into his office.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"Um, no..." He said and then quickly continued his sentence. "Should you be?" He asked.

"No." She answered quickly.

"Okay, well anyways. The high school offered me a job." He said.

"Seriously?" She said. "Don't enough of my relatives already work there?" She said sarcastically.

"Ha ha. Funny." He said. "I would only be there on Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays."

"What's the job?" She asked.

"Athletic Director." He said as he waited for a response.

"Uh…I think you take it." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you would be really good at something like that. Plus you have to be selfish sometimes. You and mom always tell me that." She said as she heard him laugh.

"So, you are fine if I take the job?" He asked.

"Yea I think it's awesome that you want to do that!" She said.

"Alright." He said. "Hey I don't know what time you were planning to come home tomorrow, but you will be home by 4:30." He said.

"Why?" She groaned.

"One, because I said so." He said sternly. "Two because we have meet the teacher at the elementary and the high school." He said.

"You know you don't have to go to meet the teacher at the high school right?" She laughed.

"This year is mandatory." He said. "They are wanting the parents to meet their student's teachers. Lucas was explaining it to us. They want the students, teachers and parents to be on the same page. It is suppose to take almost an hour and a half to meet with every teacher. We go through your schedule."

"Whatever. See you at 4:30." She said and then hung up the phone. She turned to her friends. "Are your parents making you go to the meet the teacher thing?"

"Yeah my parents are making Blake, Aaron and me go. I don't know how they are going to do it though. We have to sigh stuff and they have to listen to the teachers." Jared said.

"Uh yeah Tim said he would take me if our parents aren't back in town. They are supposed to be though, but probably won't be." Ava said.

"Chris doesn't know about it, so probably not." Tyler smirked.

"You know if you don't do it, you won't be able play sports or participate in any activities." Jared said as he laughed and threw the ball.

"Whatever." Tyler laughed. "This will be interesting."

The teenagers were filing into Jared's family cabin. The music was roaring and everyone was drinking and dancing. Jared had invited some of his friends that he had met during the summer while his family stayed at the cabin. There were also some students from the high school but not many. Christian and Ethan walked in with a couple packs of beer. They set them down and everyone started grabbing at them. Olivia and her friends plus Christian and Ethan were all gathered around the kitchen table playing drinking games.

"Never have I ever been attracted to a teacher." Tyler said as he watched everyone except for Olivia take a drink. "Who have y'all been attracted to?" He asked.

"Coach Scott." Ava said with a smirk.

"Mrs. J Scott." All three Landry boys said in unison.

"Gross!" Olivia said with a laugh. "K, my turn. Um…never have I ever been locked out naked." She said as they all drank. "Wow…"

"My turn." Ava said. "Never have I ever had sex with someone that was drunk or drugged." They watched as Ethan was the only one that took a drink. They all laughed and then Ethan started to think of a question. They continued the game until they were too drunk to think.

Dan and Deb were sitting on the porch watching the drunken teenagers raising their hands to the music. They could hear the song All I Do Is Win. They watched as the teenagers danced on each other. "Teenagers today are crazy." Deb said.

"We have a teenager of today." Dan said as he laughed.

"Well, we had a teenager of today but she is in good hands." She said.

"You think?" He asked as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"Of course." She said with a smile. They watched as a couple teenagers walked out of the house. A girl with blonde curls a crop top and booty shorts tripped over her feet and fell into another guy.

"I'm just glad that Olivia isn't like that." He said with a chuckled.

"Yeah, that girl over there reminds me of Brooke Davis." She said as they continued to watch the teenagers. The girl with the blond curls was dancing on another teenager. Deb got up to go inside as the light caught the girl's face they both noticed it was Olivia. Dan watched as his daughter danced like a slut on Tyler. He got up and started walking over to the party.

"Olivia Faith!" Dan yelled in a stern voice as the music cut off and everyone looked at him. He grabbed the teenager's arm and walked her over by a tree that was in the middle of the two houses. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Having fun." Olivia said as she laughed. She was really drunk. As they were talking most of the other teenagers started to leave. Ava, Jared and his brothers were standing on the porch watching. Tyler was watching from the stairs of the porch.

"No you are acting like a slut!" He said sternly.

"And who are you…." She spat out at him while laughing. "My father?"

"Yes I am." He said.

"You aren't my fucking father." She laughed.

"Excuse me?" He said. "You shouldn't cuss."

"Fuck fuck fuckity fuck." She said as she laughed in his face. "You can't tell me what to do. You aren't my father. You aren't anything to me." She looked over at the house. "Are you fucking your ex wife over there, because that would be pathetic! I mean seriously didn't you learn when you had me? Oh wait how would you have learned. You and your fucking..." She said as he raised his hand and slapped the teenager across the face. His watch had hit Olivia's lip as he slapped her. Tyler ran from the porch and punched Dan. The two men started punching each other. Christian ran over to them and pulled Dan off of Tyler.

"Go home!" Christian yelled. He watched as Dan just stood there. "Go home or I will call the cops." He said as he looked at the adult who put his hands up in the air. Dan smirked as he turned and walked back to his house. Christian turned to Tyler who was holding his nose. Olivia was sitting on the ground. He helped Olivia off the ground and they all walked to the house. When they got inside it was trashed. Tyler walked to the kitchen sink and spit blood into it.

"Here." Ethan said as he gave Olivia a towel with some ice in it.

"Thanks." She said as she put it on her lip. They all turned to Tyler. His left eye was already starting to turn darker. He had a bloody nose and a cut up lip. Ethan walked over to Tyler and started cleaning his face. Jared and Ava were walking around the house cleaning it.

"How's the nose?" Ethan asked as he sat down next to Tyler.

"Hurts like hell." Tyler laughed as he moved the towel away from his nose. The bleeding had stopped. "Dan has a hard punch."

"Why did you do that?" Ethan asked.

"Because I love Olivia and I don't want to see her get hurt." Tyler said as he looked over at Olivia. Ethan looked over at Olivia and smirked. He watched as she laughed with her friends. Tyler looked at Ethan and noticed him checking her out. He didn't pay any attention. He hopped down from the counter and walked over to his girlfriend and put his arm around her. "Ready to go to bed?" He asked.

"Mmhm." Olivia said as they both started walking towards the stairs. Olivia walked up the stairs and Tyler walked behind her and looked back at Ethan watching them walked up the stairs. They got to their room and Tyler closed and locked the door. He took off his shirt and laid down on the bed. Olivia changed into a pair of pjs and laid down on the bed. She curled up next to him with a smile. "Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because, I told your dad that I would take care of you. That I would protect you. I will always protect you. I will always save you." He said as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and started to fall asleep. "I love you baby."

"I love you too." She said as fell asleep. He smiled and held her close to him and then fell asleep.

 **I hope y'all like this chapter! Please review and shout out goes to a guest. I don't know their name but I really liked your feedback! –M** **J**


	64. A Liar's World

Olivia was the last one to wake up. It was about 12:15. She got out of bed and took a shower. After she finished she started to dry her hair. Tyler was walking around the room cleaning the room and putting Olivia's clothes into her bag. As he was cleaning his phone went off. It was Chris. He picked up his phone. "Hello?" Tyler said.

"Hey bud, do you have a second?" Chris asked.

"I guess…" Tyler replied.

"So the housekeeper was cleaning and she found a couple letters from the high school." Chris said. "There's something at your school tonight. It's mandatory?"

"Uh, yeah." Tyler said.

"Ty why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked.

"I don't know." Tyler said as he sat down on the bed.

"Well it's from 7 to 9. Also Tara is coming over for dinner at 5:00." Chris said.

"Okay. See you then." Tyler said.

"Yeah, see you then." Chris said. "Hey your grades came in. Mostly A's and B and one C. Mom and dad would be proud."

"Ha." Tyler said sarcastically. "Dad called me and yelled about my grades."

"Why? You are getting way better grades than I did." Chris said.

"Because Cs won't get me into Harvard." Tyler laughed.

"Ty, you don't have to go to a school that mom and dad choose for you. Go where you want to go." Chris said.

"Ha ha." Tyler joked. "Hey I gotta go. See you later." He said and then hung up. Olivia walked in from the bathroom with her blonde hair blown dry. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a gray shirt that said 'I party with Jay Gatsby.' She yawned as she walked over to her suitcase and pulled out some of her clothes and grabbed her pink converse. Tyler watched as she made the mess. He walked over to her bag and put her clothes back into the bag. "You're a mess."

"I know." Olivia said as she smirked. She finished tying her shoes. She got up and Tyler grabbed their bags. They walked downstairs and the house was completely clean. Jared was in the kitchen still dressed in pjs.

"Morning." Jared said as he looked at Tyler and Olivia.

"Morning." Tyler said as he rubbed his neck. His face was killing him. He had a black eye, a couple red marks and a cut lip. "Do you have any pain killers?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jared said as he walked to the bathroom and grabbed some pain medicine. He walked back and gave them to Tyler. "So have y'all thought about what you are going to tell your families?" He asked.

"Yeah the truth. Dan hit Olivia and I went after him." Tyler said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Um, I don't know." She said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tyler asked.

"He's still family." She said.

"Are you kidding me?" Jared said as Ava walked into the kitchen and joined them.

"What are y'all talking about?" Ava asked.

"Apparently your stupid best friend is going to lie about last night." Tyler said as he scoffed and walked away. Ava looked at him and then at her friend.

"What does he mean you are going to lie about last night?" Ava asked.

"I'm not going to tell Nate that Dan hit me." Olivia said. She had a lot more confidence when she had a ton of alcohol in her to speak her mind. Ava looked at her with a confused look. She looked at Jared who was walking towards Tyler. She grabbed Olivia's hand and walked with her outside. The two sat down on the porch swing.

"Livvy what's going on?" Ava asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said as she looked at her.

"Tyler literally got beaten up to protect you from Dan." Ava said in a harsh voice. "So what do you think Nathan is going to say when he sees you have a cut on your upper lip?"

"I don't know." Olivia said quietly.

"Seriously Nathan is going to think that Tyler hit you." Ava said as Olivia looked at her.

"You think?" Olivia asked.

"Yes!" Ava said loudly. "For some reason they hate Chris, so they are probably looking for a reason to hate Tyler." She looked at Olivia and smiled.

"I guess I'm gonna tell him." Olivia said as she looked at her friend and smile.

"Good because if you don't, I will." Ava said and then looked over at the house. She got up and smiled at her friend. "I think you should apologize to Tyler." She said and then walked back inside. Olivia got up and walked inside. She looked over at Tyler with a light smile.

"Ty?" Olivia said.

"What." Tyler said coldly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't going to tell Nathan. I will though." Olivia said as Tyler looked at her. He got up and grabbed her hand and walked with her outside.

"Baby, I don't want to force you to tell him." He said as he leaned against a tree that had a tire swing on it.

"You aren't forcing me to tell him." She said as she looked at him.

"Why are you afraid to tell him?" He asked.

"Because I know he is going to get really mad." She said.

"He's not going to get mad at you." He said as he looked at her. She looked down at her shoes. "You know that right?"

"No." She said and then grabbed her shirt. "He gets mad at me for everything." She looked at him and a sad face. "What if he finds a way to blame me?" She asked.

"Olivia, he would never do that. He loves you. He gets mad at you because are dumb sometimes and make poor decisions." He smiled and then looked at her. He grabbed her hand that was holding her shirt. "What's the real reason you don't want to tell him?" He asked as he looked at her with a smile.

"Jamie." She said as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If I tell Nathan that Dan hit me, Nate will cut Dan out of our family for good. Jamie loves getting to see his Grandpa Dan." She said as she sighed. He looked at her and could tell it was the truth.

"Olivia I didn't think of it like that." He said and then lifted her chin up to him. "If you don't want to tell him, I understand. We won't tell him, but he is going to see your lip when you get home. What are you gonna tell him?"

"That we were playing catch and I wasn't paying attention and the ball hit my face." She said as he laughed a little.

"I'm sure he will believe that." He said with a smile. He kissed her cheek and then they walked inside. Ava and Jared were sitting in the living room talking to Christian and Ethan. Ava turned and looked at them.

"So you're telling Nathan right?" Ava said harshly.

"No, she isn't." Tyler said as he held onto his girlfriend's hand. "And neither are you."

"Um, yeah I am." Ava said as she grabbed her phone and started looking for Nathan's name.

"Ava, listen to me before you ruin your friendship with Olivia." Tyler said as Ava looked up from her phone. "She doesn't want to tell him because she thinks it will be the last straw."

"What do you mean?" Ava asked as Jared and his brothers all turned to face Tyler.

"If she tells him, then Dan is out of the entire family's life. Which means that Jamie won't get to see Dan at all." Tyler said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Ava, please don't tell him." Olivia said.

"Don't you want to protect Jamie from Dan?" Ava asked.

"Dan is different when he is with Jamie. He is kind, loving and honest with him." Olivia said as she looked at her friend. "Please don't tell him." She begged.

"Fine." Ava said and then placed her phone next to her. As she set her phone down it called Nathan.

"Hey Ava. Is everything okay?" Nathan said into the phone. The teenagers were talking and didn't hear him.

"You know, Nathan's going to find out eventually." Ava said.

"How?" Olivia asked.

"You suck at lying to him. Absolutely suck at it." Ava said as Olivia laughed. "I mean you should live with Lucas more. You can actually lie to him. You don't do your clothes-playing thing when you lie to Lucas. Plus Lucas thinks you are this angel of a child. I'm pretty sure if he knew the real you, he wouldn't believe anything that comes out of your mouth."

"Shut up." Olivia said with a smile. "It's easier to lie to my brother than my dad." They all laughed.

"Wait, do you lie to me?" Tyler asked.

"No." Olivia said quickly. "Well, maybe." She smiled. Nathan was still listening on the phone. He finally stopped and then hung up.

"So, what time are we leaving?" Jared asked as he yawned.

"We can go now?" Tyler said as he looked at his phone. "It was almost two."

"Cool! Shot gun!" Jared said as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door to Tyler's truck. The girls looked at each other and laughed. Tyler grabbed their bags and walked out to the truck. Christian and Ethan walked out of the house and Christian locked it. They walked to Christian's car and got in and then drove off. Tyler opened the door for Olivia to get into the back seat. Then he walked to the driver's seat and got in. He started driving. Ava and Olivia started talking about cheer camp.

"Okay, so tomorrow we have to be at the school at 6:15 am." Olivia said.

"I know Liv." Ava laughed.

"I know you know. But I'm just reminded you." Olivia said as she laughed too.

"Our last high school cheer camp, it's kinda sad." Ava said.

"I know. I'm so upset by it!" Olivia said as she sighed. They continued to talk and it made the car ride go by a lot faster. Tyler pulled up to Ava's house and she got out.

"See y'all tonight in first period." Ava said as she closed the door and walked inside. Her house was completely empty. She went up to her room and went to bed. They all laughed and Tyler pulled out. He continued to drive and they got to Olivia's house. He parked the truck and helped Olivia get her things inside. He kissed her and then walked out to his truck. Olivia smiled and walked inside her house. She could hear Haley in the kitchen cooking. Jamie wasn't insight and she saw Nathan in his office. She walked up the stairs and into her room. She dumped out her clothes from the camping trip and started packing for cheer camp. She pulled out her Ravens cheer uniform and packed it in her bag. She then packed her different cheer shorts, tanks and sport bras. She finished by putting her white cheer shoes and black and white pom poms on top. She zipped up the bag and then laid down on her bed. She set an alarm on her phone for 4:30.

Tyler pulled up to his brother's house. There was a car in the driveway that he didn't recognize. He pulled into his spot in the garage and turned off his truck. It was only 3:00. He grabbed his bag from the bed of the truck and then walked inside. He could hear his brother and Tara talking. Since he was home earlier than expected he wanted to take a nap.

"Tyler, is that you?" Chris said as he heard the door close.

"Yeah. I'm home." Tyler said as he walked to his bedroom.

"Come in here. You can join us." Chris called out.

"Nah, Ima take a nap." Tyler said as he walked into his room and shut the door. Chris got up from the couch and walked to Tyler's room. He opened the door and looked at the teenager lying on his bed reading a book for school.

"TJ, please come meet my girlfriend?" Chris asked.

"I will at dinner. Promise. We can talk about anything." Tyler said. His face was really hurting.

"Tyler seriously why are you being like this?" Chris asked. Tyler took a deep breath to keep his angry in.

"I'm just tired." Tyler said harshly and then put his book down. Chris looked at his brother's face.

"Tyler Jacob what happened?" Chris asked.

"I got in a fight." Tyler said.

"With who? And was this time at least with someone your age." Chris asked.

"A guy at a party. And no he wasn't my age, but he was older." Tyler said as he finally looked at Chris.

"Tyler, are you okay?" Chris asked.

"I have a head ache and I really don't want to talk about it." Tyler said and then looked at his hands. His knuckles were cut up from punching Dan.

"Okay, we don't have to talk about it." Chris said trying to be understandable. He started walking towards the door.

"I punch Dan, but you can't say anything." Tyler said as he scooted to the edge of his bed. Chris turned around and looked at him.

"Dan Scott?" Chris asked.

"Yea." Tyler said.

"What happened?" Chris asked. "Did he do this to you?"

"Yes he did, but I attacked him first." Tyler said. "We were drinking and partying last night, but you knew that. Olivia was really far-gone and weirdly enough her birth parents were staying in a cabin right across from us. Dan came over and called Olivia a slut and she started to cuss at him. Dan hit her and I lost it." He said and then took a deep breath.

"Dan hit Olivia and you aren't going to say anything?" Chris asked.

"I want to. I want Dan out of her life completely and this would do it." Tyler said. "But I can't because Olivia doesn't want me too."

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because if Nathan finds out, Dan will be kicked out of the family's life forever." Tyler said.

"He should be." Chris said.

"That's the thing. Jamie loves his grandpa and Olivia doesn't want to be the reason that he doesn't get to see him." Tyler said and then looked at his brother. "Can I trust you not to say anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, promise." Chris said. "Come out when you're ready." He said as he started to walk out.

"Hey Chris can I ask you something?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah sure." Chris said.

"Can we switch me from AP Chem to Shop class?" Tyler asked.

"Why?" Chris asked. "Don't you need that class?" He asked.

"No, actually I don't. Mom and Dad signed me up for it as my elective" Tyler said.

"Yeah, sure. We will do it tonight at the school." Chris said and then walked out of the room. "Come out when you are ready." He said as closed the door.

Jared got out of the shower and wrapped his towel around his lower half. He walked into his bedroom. He changed into a white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. He walked out of his room and went to hang his towel back up in his bathroom. Although he finally had his own bedroom, he still had to share a bathroom. There were three bathrooms that belonged to the kids. Christian and Ethan shared one because they had a Jack and Jill bedroom. Aaron and Blake also had a Jack and Jill bedroom. Jared shared a bathroom with Madison. He liked sharing one with her because Madison and Jared were the neatest of the kids. He walked out of the bathroom and back to his room. His parents were downstairs making dinner and all the kids were in their rooms. Jared turned on his music and laid down on his bed. He was shutting a ball in the air and listening to his music. He heard a knock at the door and looked over at the door.

"Come in." He said. He watched his door open and it was Madison. "What's up Maddie?" He asked.

"I'm bored." She said as she walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "Ethan and Christian are both busy." Jared was Madison's favorite sibling because he always let her in his room and actually paid attention to her.

"What about Blake and Aaron?" He asked. One thing he loved about his family was the size. There was always someone to do something with.

"I don't like playing with them. They are always to rough." She said. He started to laugh. "What?"

"That's probably my fault." He said as he sat up and looked at her.

"Why is it your fault?" She asked with a smile.

"Because that's what brothers do. Christian was mean to Ethan. Ethan and Christian were mean to me. All of three of us were mean to Blake. By the time that Aaron was old enough to have someone be mean to him Christian was a little to old to be mean to him, but that didn't stop the rest of us from being mean." He said as he looked at his sister.

"Who does Aaron get to be mean to?" She asked.

"No one. He was the last brother." He said.

"Why isn't anyone mean to me?" She asked.

"Because we got in a lot of trouble if we were mean to you." He said.

"What do you mean you got in trouble?" She asked.

"Mom would yell at us and stuff. The normal way mom handles punishments." He said as he got up from his bed. He walked over to his TV and turned it on. He grabbed his PS4 controller. He walked back to his bed and sat down. Madison got up and started to walk out of the room. "Where ya going?" He asked.

"You're playing video games. I thought that meant to leave." She said.

"No, I'm not going to play a stupid Disney game by myself." He said with a smile. She smiled back at him and then ran over to his bed and hopped onto it. The two started playing the video game. Jared was playing as Captain America. Madison was playing as Minnie Mouse. He smiled at his sister as they played. He never admitted it but she was his favorite sibling. He loved being able to be a brother to a sister.

"Are you gonna go to the meet the teacher at the elementary school?" She asked.

"Yup." He said as he played the video game. "Your meet the teacher thing is at 6 and ours is at 7." He said as he looked at her. They continued to play the game. Blake walked into Jared's room holding a nerf gun.

"Get out Madison." Blake said. Madison got up and started walking out of the room.

"Excuse you, this is my room. Madison you can stay." Jared said with a smile. She smiled back at him and walked to his bed. She sat down next to him.

"Seriously? She's a baby." Blake said as Aaron walked into his room.

"And seriously it's my room." Jared said. "Now what the hell do you want?" He asked as the rest of the siblings walked into Jared's room.

"It's a month before school we are playing assassin, like we always do." Aaron said. "Now get the baby out of the room so we can go over the details."

"She's in the fifth grade now. That's the grade we all started doing it." Christian said.

"You're in fifth grade?" Blake said as Jared, Christian and Ethan all made a face at him.

"I say she can play." Ethan said as the rest of the guys agreed. Then the boys all looked at Jared. He had won for the last three years.

"So the rules are we can't play at the dinner table, we can't attack on dates, or while someone is sleeping, or in the bathroom." Jared said. "Also mom said we can't play in the car anymore."

"You guys have played in the car?" Madison asked.

"Remember last summer when all five us were grounded for two weeks?" Jared asked as Madison nodded. "We got in trouble for playing in the car and Christian got a ticket for reckless driving."

"Anyways, Madison you get three lives. That means you can get shot three times." Blake said.

"I know what three lives means." Madison said as Jared laughed.

"Okay so this will start tomorrow morning." Jared said. "Now all of you get out of my room." He said as they all walked out except for Madison. Jared smiled at her and they continued playing their game.

Olivia's alarm went off and she groaned. She turned it off and then went back to sleep. It was about 30 minutes later when she woke up to her phone ringing. She looked at her phone and picked it up. "Hello?" She said as she groaned.

"Where the hell are you?" Nathan said on the phone. "You were supposed to be home 30 minutes ago."

"I am home." She said.

"No you aren't. Please don't lie about something so stupid." He said. She got out of bed and walked out of her room. She then walked down the stairs.

"I wasn't lying." She said as she looked at him.

"Why didn't you come tell us you were home?" He asked.

"I wanted to take a nap." She said as she wiped her eyes.

"Sorry I got mad at you." He said. "Ready to eat?" He asked.

"Yea I haven't eaten today." She said with a smile and then walked to the dinner table. He looked at her and then his watch. It was a little past five and she hadn't eaten yet. It started to really worry him. He walked to the table and sat down at the head of the table. Haley had cooked chicken, peas and mashed potatoes. They were all sitting at the table talking.

"So how the camping?" Haley asked with a smile.

"It was fun." Olivia replied. "Thanks for letting me go!"

"You're welcome." Nathan said.

"What happened to your lip?" Jamie asked as he looked at Olivia from across the table. Olivia glared at him.

"Stop that." Nathan said as he looked at Olivia making a face at Jamie. "What did happen to your lip?" He asked.

"Tyler and I were throwing a baseball and I got distracted. I moved the glove away from my face and the ball hit me in the lip." Olivia said as Jamie started to laugh.

"Are you okay?" Haley asked as she got up and walked over to Olivia. She raised Olivia's chin up to look at her lip.

"Yes I'm fine." Olivia said as she pulled away.

"Alright." Haley said as she walked back to her seat.

"Where's Uncle Coop?" Olivia asked.

"He's at the high school. The teachers had a meeting at five and then they are getting their classrooms ready." Nathan said.

"Oh okay." Olivia said as she continued to eat. The started to finish dinner and Nathan looked at Olivia's plate. She had eaten half of everything but the peas. She didn't even touch the peas.

"Hey make sure you brush your hair before we leave." Haley said as Olivia got up with her plate.

"Yes ma'am." Olivia said as she put her plate on the kitchen counter and then walked upstairs. Jamie also placed his plate on the counter and then followed Olivia up the stairs. Nathan watched as they walked up the stairs and talked to each other. He smiled and then looked at his wife.

"Did you see how much Olivia ate?" He asked.

"Yea." Haley said as she looked at him. "She ate more than normal."

"More than normal?" He asked. "This was her first meal all day." He said.

"I've noticed lately she hasn't been eating as much as she used to." She said.

"I think we need to monitor her eating." He said.

"Nathan, I know you are worried but leave this to me." She said with a smile. "Okay?"

"Alright." He said with a smile. He got up and started doing the dishes. He was washing the dishes while Haley was checking on the baby. She walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch. She was waiting for Brooke and Julian to get there so that they could leave to go to meet the teacher. Olivia and Jamie came down the stairs. Olivia dropped her bag off at the door, then they sat down on the couch. After ten minutes Brooke and Julian walked in. Haley and Brooke started talking and then the Scotts left. They were driving to the elementary school. They got there and parked. They got out and started to walk inside. As they got in they found out which room Jamie's class was in. They walked to it and Haley, Nathan and Jamie went inside. Olivia sat outside and played on her phone. She heard her name and saw Jared, Blake and Aaron walking up. Jared sat down next to her and they started talking.

"So did Nathan believe you about the baseball to the lip?" Jared asked.

"Yeah he did." Olivia said. "Well at least I think he did."

"What do you think Chris did when he saw Tyler's face?" He asked as he laughed.

"I have no clue." She laughed. "Why are your brothers other there whispering?" She asked.

"They are probably plotting." He said as she looked at him. "It's this stupid thing that Christian made up when he was younger. It was a way to be mean to Ethan and me. We kept doing it through the years." He laughed. They continued to talk and then their families walked out of Mrs. Young's fifth grade classroom.

"Ready to go to the high school?" Nathan asked as he looked at Olivia.

"Yup." Olivia said as she got up. The Scotts started walking out to the car. They all got in and Nathan started driving to the high school.

"So do you have your schedule on you?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." Olivia replied as she looked at her phone.

"Well can we hear it?" Nathan replied.

"Oh yeah. Um…" Olivia said as she pulled up the picture on her phone. "I'll say them in order with the teacher."

"Alright, let's hear it." Haley said with a smile. "Can't believe this is your senior year."

"So, Creative Writing with Scott, Study Hall with Scott, English with Turner, Lunch, Math with Lane, Aquatic Science with Addams, Home Economics with Scott and then Senior Capstone with Scott." Olivia said.

"Wow you have a lot of classes with Lucas." Nathan said as they pulled into the high school parking lot.

"Yeah start and end my day with him. I'm pissed that I have Mrs. Turner. She's a bitch." Olivia said as they got out of the car.

"Olivia!" Nathan said as he grabbed the teenager's arm. He turned her to face him. "Do not say that about a teacher. It is wrong to do. That is not the type of kid I raised. It looks bad on the whole family when you disrespect an adult. Or anyone for that matter. Whether you like the person or not, you need to respect them. Got it?"

"Fine." Olivia said as she pulled her arm away from him. The family started walking inside. They got inside the front doors and there were a lot of people. They checked in at the senior table and then started walking to Lucas' classroom. They got inside the classroom and Lucas was at the front dressed in nice black slacks, and a blue Ravens basketball polo. He smiled at his family as they took their seats. They were the first family in there. The next family to walk in was Tim and Ava. Ava and Olivia got up and walked to the back of the classroom and sat on the ground and started talking about cheer camp. Jared was the next to walk in. He was alone. He walked up to Lucas.

"Hey Coach Scott my parents can't be here." Jared said.

"Jared, they need to be here." Lucas said as he looked at the student.

"I know, but I have two brothers in high school and they didn't know how to choose." Jared said as he looked at his coach.

"That's right." Lucas said as he looked at his paper. "Principal Turner said you can just bring the documents to home room on the first day of school."

"Yes sir." Jared said as he started to walk away.

"Oh and don't forget about the basketball meeting after all of this." Lucas said as Jared nodded. He then walked back to where his friends were sitting against the wall. It was getting close to the time that it started. Tyler and Chris walked in. Chris walked to a chair as Tyler walked to the back of the classroom. He sat down next to his friends

"Why are you late?" Olivia asked.

"Because Chris stopped at the office to switch me out of Chemistry and into Shop." Tyler said.

"Are your okay with that?" Jared asked. Tyler shrugged his shoulder and then Lucas started talking.

"Welcome to my class." Lucas started as he looked around the room. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Lucas Scott or Mr. Scott. Most of the students call me Coach or Coach Scott. I'm also the head basketball coach, and the assistant baseball coach. Anyways, this class is Creative Writing. This year I am taking a different approach to this class. I am going to be allowing the students more creative outlets in their writing by only assigning three topic projects. The rest of the projects will be free range. Students should also have read The Great Gatsby before the first day of class. Are there any questions?" He asked as one mom raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Did the students know they had to read this book for class?" The mother asked.

"Yes ma'am they did. They were told at the end of the school year." He replied as the mom smiled and nodded. "Any other questions?" He asked as he saw a hand go up from a student. "Yes Mike?" He said as he shook his head. He knew this was going to be funny.

"What happens if you don't read it?" Mike asked as all the other students laughed. Mike was one of the laziest students in the senior class.

"You fail." Lucas said as he shook his head. "Any other serious questions?" He asked as he looked around. The bell went off for the parents to go to the next class. "If you have a senior they will be in study hall with their home room teacher." He said as most of the families got up and walked out. Lucas stood by the door and smiled as they left. He walked to the back of the classroom to where Olivia and her friends were sitting. "Olivia are you coming home with me?" He asked.

"Uh yeah." Olivia said as she looked up at her brother.

"Okay just making sure. After your last stop just go to the gym." He said.

"You are my last class." She said as she started to laugh. Lucas scrunched up his face as he flipped to his last class roster.

"Oh, I guess you are." He said as he nodded and then walked to the front of the class. The families started to fill the seats. Lucas started his speech again. He then went into talking about senior year. "So, I am your student's home room teacher as well as their study hall teacher. Home room meets every Monday and Friday between 1st and 2nd period." He said as he started passing out forums. "I am passing out all the forums that need to be filled out for the first day of class." They finished talking and then the bell rang. Olivia and her friends got up and started walking to their different classes. They went through the rest of the schedule and were finally at the last class. Lucas was at the front talking about Capstone. "This class is going to prepare your students for college or wherever they go after high school. We will have guest speakers and field trips to different jobs in Tree Hill as well as college visits." He continued to talk and then the bell rang. The families got up and Nathan walked over to where Olivia was sitting. He handed Olivia her cheer bag and told her they would see her Saturday. She smiled and then walked to the front of the class.

"So Coach Scott…." Olivia said as she laughed.

"What Olivia?" Lucas asked as he packed up his things.

"Nothing." She said with a smile. He finished packing up and they both started walking towards the gym.

"Did you eat?" He asked as he watched the teenager practice her cheer arms.

"Yeah. We had chicken, peas and mashed potatoes." She said as the walked into the gym. She walked over to the court and looked at the bleachers. There were about 25 boys in the bleachers.

"Alright guys." Lucas said as Skills walked into the gym with the JV coaches. "There is tryouts for the freshmen as well as new students to this school this year. There are five spots on Varsity left. It is anyone's spot. The gym is open everyday at noon to five until school starts. I am typically here working with players who need help. The first day of school will be the tryouts." He said as all the students listened. He finished talking and then let the other coaches' talk. They finished talking and the students began to leave. Lucas walked over to Olivia and watched as she finished doing a couple of flips. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yup!" She said as they walked out of the gym and to his car. They got inside and Lucas started to drive home. He pulled into the garage and parked. They both got out and walked inside. It was about nine and Peyton was up watching TV.

"How was meet the teacher?" Peyton asked as Lucas sat down next to her.

"Long." He said with a smile. "And I got this brat in four of my five classes." He laughed.

"Oh wow." Peyton said as she looked at Olivia. "Did you like your teachers?"

"No. They are all annoying." Olivia said with a smile.

"Excuse me?" He said with a smile and then started laughing.

"I'm just kidding. I like your classes but my other teachers are annoying." She said. She got up and walked to the stairs. "I'm gonna go to bed." She said and then looked at them. "Early morning tomorrow." She then walked upstairs and into her room. She set her bag down and then laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

 **Hope y'all like the chapter! Please review! -M** **J**


	65. Respect?

Lucas got out of bed and walked out of his room. Peyton was up and getting ready. He walked up the stairs and yawned as he opened Olivia's door. She was asleep. He looked at her and smiled. He then walked to her and gently woke her up. "Wake up sweetie." He said

"No." Olivia groaned as she turned over and pulled her blanket over her head. He laughed and then shook her awake.

"Don't you wanna go to cheer?" He asked.

"Yes." She groaned as she removed the blanket off her head.

"Well get up, take a shower and get dressed." He said as he got off the bed.

"K." She said as she got out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She got in the shower. She finished and then got out. She wrapped herself in her pink towel. She then walked into her room and picked out her cheer outfit for the day. She put on a black sports bra, Raven Blue Nike pros, and a black shirt that said LOVE in Chevron. It was Raven blue and white. On the word Love the O is actually a Raven head. She then walked to the bathroom and started to dry her hair. She finished drying it and then started fixing her hair. She decided on curling it. She finished and then pulled up half of it and put a big blue bow in her hair. She then started doing her makeup. She did a shimmery blue eye shadow and the rest was a normal cheer makeup look. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She then walked back to her bag and put her cheer shoes on. She finished tying them and then grabbed her bag and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and Lucas was standing next to Peyton. He handed her a banana and a smoothie that he had made.

"Think this year is gonna be fun?" He asked as Olivia looked at Peyton and then Lucas.

"Um, cheer camp isn't about fun." Olivia said harshly. "It's about being the best, looking the best and making sure every other team loses."

"Olivia, it's not about winning." He said as he shook his head.

"Yea it is." She replied.

"Whatever." He said as he picked up Sawyer. They all headed out to the car and got in. "Drink the smoothie before we get to the school." He said as Olivia rolled her eyes. Lucas rolled his eyes as he laughed a little. "So are you excited about this years location?"

"Yeah I think it would be cool to have the camp in Jackson this year." Olivia said as drank her smoothie. Lucas had made her a berry smoothie with blackberries, raspberries and strawberries. They pulled into the school parking lot and everyone got out. Lucas grabbed both Peyton and Olivia's bag and put them on the bus.

"Finish that before you get on the bus." He said as he walked over to Peyton. She looked over at the very tired teenager drinking the smoothie.

"Why are you making her drink the smoothie before she gets on the bus?" Peyton asked.

"For two reasons." He said with a smile. "One because the glass will break on the bus and two because Haley is worried she isn't eating and this is the perfect way to get her to eat."

"Oh that's a great idea." She said as more cars started to pull up. One by one varsity cheerleaders show up and get onto the bus. Lucas walked over to Olivia and smiled at her.

"Done?" He asked.

"Yup!" Olivia said as she handed him the smoothie. "Thanks. It was really good!" She said as she hugged him. "See ya Saturday!" She said as she ran onto the bus. She was the last high schooler to get on the bus. Peyton hugged Lucas and they kissed.

"OOOOOOO" All the cheerleaders on the bus said as Peyton and Lucas smiled at each other.

"Have fun Peyton!" Lucas said as she kissed him one more time. She walked onto the bus and saw the very sleep teenagers getting comfortable.

"Okay girlies!" Peyton said with a smile. "Brooke will not be joining us because she is due at any time. Anyways let's get going!" She said as she sat down.

Jared woke up to a knock on his door. He grabbed the clock that was on his nightstand. It read 6:45. He got out of bed and dragged his body to the door and opened it. It was his parents at the door. "Yes?" He said in a harsh tone, not meaning to.

"Jared Parker, do not take that tone with us." His father, Parker, said.

"Sorry sir." Jared said as he wiped his eyes. "What do you need?" He asked.

"We need you to watch Madison for a couple of days, which means no random trips we don't know about." His mother, Kate, said.

"Where are y'all going?" Jared asked as he continued to stand in the doorframe.

"Well I am going on the dig in the desert, and your mother is going to see her sister." Parker said.

"Mary just had her baby." Kate said.

"K, why do I have to watch Madison? Can't Ethan or Christian? Or better yet your other two sons?" Jared asked harshly.

"Jared!" Kate said as Jared looked at his mom with tired eyes. His parents held him to a different standard than the rest of his brothers. His parents walked into his room and shut the door.

"We don't trust your brothers." Parker said.

"Blake and Aaron are really immature and treat Madison like a servant." She said as Jared shook his head and leaned against dresser. "Christian and Ethan can barely take care of themselves while they are away for school. I don't see them doing a good job watching Madison and making sure she gets to her baseball practice today and game tomorrow. Plus you and Madison get along the best. She adores you."

"That's because the rest of your kids are delinquents." Jared said as his father made a face at him. "Sorry." He said as he put his hands up.

"We aren't asking you to do it. We are telling you." Parker said.

"Yes sir." Jared said and then looked at his phone. His alarm was going off. "Can I still hang out with Tyler? He was going to come over today and play some video games after we went running."

"Tyler is that boy that just moved here right?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes ma'am." Jared said.

"I like him." She said as her husband agreed.

"He's nice to Madison. Does he have a little sister?" Parker asked.

"No sir. He has one sibling and that's who he lives with." Jared said. He was the only child that remembered to say sir and ma'am to his parents. "Is that all? I'm gonna go for a run."

"Gotta get in that preseason shape?" Parked asked his son. Jared was the first son of Parker's that was interested in sports. Christian was interested in car and Ethan was interested in knowledge and girls.

"Yes sir." Jared said as he opened his drawers. "Coach Scott said that he wants us ready on the first day."

"Good. He's a good man. I wish you were dating his daughter and not Ava." Parker said.

"Um dad… Coach Scott's daughter is like a couple months old." Jared said with a smirk.

"I meant sister, sorry." Parker said. "Olivia is a very nice girl." He said as he and his wife got up and walked out. Jared never thought about Olivia like that. He started to and realized that he kind of liked Olivia a little. He smiled to himself and then realized he was thinking about his best friend's girlfriend. He got undressed and then put on a pair of boxers, a pair of grey shorts and a white t-shirt. He grabbed his phone and headphones and walked out of his room. He walked down the stairs and said good-bye to his parents after he put on his shoes. He texted Olivia and asked how the trip was going. The two started texting. He walked outside and put on his music. He started running. He ran his normal path. As he was running Tyler joined him.

"Hey." Jared said as he took out an ear bud.

"Hey." Tyler said.

"How's the eye?" Jared asked as he looked at his friend's black eye.

"Hurts." Tyler said as they ran together. "Wanna go to the Rivercourt and shoot?" He asked as he dribbled the ball he was carrying.

"Sure." Jared said as he looked at his phone and had a text from Olivia. He ignored it since he was with Tyler. "Heard from Olivia yet?" He asked.

"No not yet. Probably won't hear from her until tonight." Tyler said as they turned the corner. They saw Nathan running.

"Hey Mr. Scott." Both teenage boys said.

"Gentlemen." Nathan said as the boys ran next to him. They all ran together and Nathan looked at Tyler and noticed he had a black eye and a couple bruises on his face. Tyler was running while dribbling a ball.

"Mr. Scott we are going to the Rivercourt to shoot, do you want to join?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Nathan said as they continued to run. They made it to the Rivercourt and Jared took his shirt off. Even though it was really early it was hot outside. They started playing one on two. It was the teenagers verse the adult.

"Right here." Jared said as he put his hands out for the ball. Tyler passed it to him and he shot. That won them the game. They all sat down on the bleachers

"Mr. Scott can I ask you a question?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Nathan said. He had corrected Tyler before, telling him that he can call him Nathan but Tyler still calls him Mr. Scott.

"How did you choose your college?" Tyler asked. Jared looked up from his phone and looked at Nathan. Nathan looked at both of the teenagers and smirked a little.

"Well, the plan was to go to Duke, but then life happened." Nathan said as he looked at them. "Haley, my wife wanted to go to Stanford. It was a great school for her, so I started looking into it. It had a good basketball program. Well Haley started looking into Duke. I actually got accepted to Duke but lost my scholarship because of point shaving. I ended up going to a smaller school for the first year but quickly got looked at from other schools and went to Maryland." He said. "Why?"

"Well, my parents want me to go to an Ivy League, and I don't want to. I want to play sports." Tyler said.

"I can't tell you to not listen to your parents because that would go against what I teach my kids, but there is a time in every kid's life that they need to decide what is best for them. There will be a moment in your life that you know it's time to stop listening to what the world is telling to do and start listening to what your heart wants." Nathan said as both teenagers looked at him.

"How do you know what college is right for you? Do you choose what you know? Do you choose where your friends go?" Jared asked.

"You just know. You can choose your school based in your friends or family, but you don't have too. You will make a lot of friends in college." Nathan said as the boys nodded.

"Thanks Mr. Scott." Tyler said.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Scott. It's really hard to talk to my parents about this because they are never home, and my brothers aren't really good at the whole advice thing." Jared said.

"Well, if you guys need any advice you can always come to me." Nathan said with a smile. "I just ask that you guys always be honest with me."

"Yes sir." They both said and then looked at each other.

"Hey Tyler what happened to your face? I meant to ask you when we got here." Nathan said.

"Um, I got into a fight Mr. Scott." Tyler said as Nathan looked at the kid's face.

"Dang I wonder what the other guy looked like." Nathan laughed. Jared and Tyler looked at each other and nervously started to laugh. "Will I see you two at the baseball practice later or do I need to pick Madison up on our way to the field?" He asked. He was really closed to the Landry's since Jamie and Madison became friends when they were little.

"You don't have to pick her up. I'll take her. Thanks though." Jared said. His phone went off and it was his dad. He picked it up and said 'yes sir.' He eventually hung up and looked at them. "I gotta go. My parents are about to leave and they want to make sure I'm home."

"Alright, see you later." Nathan said.

"See you in about an hour?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah! Bring over that new video game." Jared said.

"Which one?" Tyler asked.

"The newest one. The one you got from Chris as an apology gift after he kicked you out." Jared said as he ran off. Tyler's eyes widen after his friend said that.

"What did Jared mean by after Chris kicked you out?" Nathan asked. "Where are you staying?" He asked.

"Chris and I got in a fight after I came home drunk." Tyler said. "He didn't really kick me out. It's what I told Jared because I didn't want to tell him all the details."

"Where are you staying?" Nathan asked again.

"At Chris'. It was only one night. It happened on Saturday." Tyler said as the two started walking off the court.

"Tyler can I ask you something." Nathan said, as he looked the teenager in the eyes.

"Yes sir." Tyler said.

"Did Chris do this to you?" Nathan asked. "Be honest."

"No sir, he didn't." Tyler said. "I got into a fight at a party."

"Alright." Nathan said as Tyler walked back onto the court and continued to shoot. Nathan said goodbye and continued to run. Tyler watched him leave and then continued to shoot. He finished shooting and grabbed his ball and started running home. He got to the front door and opened it. Tara was in the kitchen and she heard him come in.

"Tyler?" She called out.

"What?" Tyler said in a harsh voice. He didn't really like Tara. He thought that she was really fake.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"No." He said as he started walking to his door.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes I am sure. Why the hell would I lie about if I was hungry or not?" He said as he slammed his door shut. He got undressed and got in his shower. He was listening to some music and mouthing the words. He got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him. He put on a pair of dark wash jeans with a black belt. He then walked back to his bathroom and put on deodorant and then sprayed some cologne on his chest. He looked at himself in the mirror and then styled his hair to the side. He walked back into his room and Chris was sitting on his bed.

"Can I help you?" Tyler asked as he walked to his closet to look at his shirts.

"Yeah you could start with your attitude." Chris said as he looked at his brother.

"My attitude?" Tyler said sarcastically. "Who are you, dad?"

"Tara said you hurt her feelings." Chris said as Tyler laughed.

"Seriously?" Tyler said as he looked through his shirts and then walked to his dresser. He grabbed a t-shirt that was blue and white stripped.

"Tyler, what did you do?" Chris asked.

"I told her I wasn't hungry. I had just gotten home from running." Tyler said as he rolled his eyes.

"Can you show me a little respect? I did you a solid by letting you change into shop." Chris said.

"Sorry." Tyler said as he looked at his brother.

"Can you just try to be a little nicer to Tara?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I can try." Tyler said as he grabbed his wallet off the nightstand and put it in his back pocket. He then grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?" Chris asked.

"Jared's." Tyler said.

"Alright, well I am preforming at TRIC tonight if you wanna go watch it." Chris said. "It's all ages night, so you and Jared could both go."

"Um, maybe." Tyler said and then looked at his brother with a smile. "I'll be there."

"Cool, I look forward to it." Chris said as he got up and started walking to the door.

"Hey is it cool if me and Jared go to Jackson on Saturday to see Olivia and Ava preform at cheer camp?" Tyler asked.

"Sure." Chris said as he walked out and into the living room. Tyler grabbed his video game off his shelf and walked out of his room and to the garage. He got into his truck and started driving to Jared's house. He pulled up next to Jared's house and parked his truck. He got out of his truck and walked into the house. He could hear Blake and Christian yelling at each other. He looked down as he walked up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Aaron and Ethan were yelling at each other. Tyler kept his head down and walked to Jared's room. Jared's door was shut. Tyler opened it and saw his friend laying on the bed shooting a ball into the air.

"Finally! You're here." Jared said as he put his ball down.

"Dude, your brothers are going crazy out there." Tyler said.

"Yeah I know. It's been like this since the second my parents left." Jared said as he got off the bed and closed his door.

"So my brother is preforming tonight and he got us backstage passes and stuff." Tyler said. "You wanna go?" He asked.

"Um, hell yeah!" Jared said with a huge smile. "Wait I can't I have to watch Madison."

"Oh…" Tyler said as he sat down on the bed.

"Well, I can still probably go." Jared said as he looked at his phone. He had a text from Olivia. "Wanna play that new game?" He asked.

"Sure." Tyler said as he put his game and sat down on his friend's bed. The two played their game until the heard Madison scream in the hallway. Jared jumped off his bed and walked into the hall. Tyler could hear Jared yelling at Blake. Jared then walked back into his room with Madison behind him.

"Blake's a jerk." Jared said as he sat down on his bed.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"He hit me." Madison said as she sat down between Jared and Tyler. She really liked Tyler. He was nicer to her than all her brothers.

"Aw I'm sorry short stuff." Tyler said with a smile.

"I wish you were my brother. You're nice." Madison said.

"Hey what about me?" Jared asked.

"Tyler is still a little nicer to me than you are." She said as both boys laughed.

"That's because he doesn't have a younger sibling. He doesn't know how annoying they are." Jared laughed as both Tyler and Madison looked at him. Jared and Tyler continued playing their game.

"Alright ladies, we are on the 15th floor." Peyton said as they all walked to the elevator. They got on the elevator and were riding it up. "So we have six rooms. I have my own and there are five for y'all to choose from. Typically during the school year you will get to choose your room, but for right now they are going to be assigned." She said.

"Uh, why?" Olivia asked.

"Because I want the new members to room with an older members. So because of this I'll be assigning your roommate." Peyton said as they got off the elevator and walked down the hallway. "In room 1510, Ava Smith and Tracy Pike. In room 1511, Kelsey Brown and Natalie Cooper. In room, 1512, Leah Haines and Mia Yates. In room 1513, Olivia Scott and Paige Kline. In the last room 1514 are Callie Hale and Cheyenne West." She said as she handed the girls their keys. "So before the first meeting I want you girls to go into your rooms and get to know each other." They cheerleaders all started to walk to their rooms. Olivia unlocked the door. The two cheerleaders walked into the room. Olivia walked over to the bed closer to the window and set her bag down. She then laid down on her bed and looked over at Paige.

"So, where did you move from?" Olivia asked.

"I moved from Texas." Paige said as little nervously. She had sat in the seat by Cheyenne on the bus because they are closer in age than the other girls. Cheyenne was telling her about Olivia and how popular she was.

"Oh, that's cool. Why did you move to Tree Hill?" Olivia asked as she looked at her phone.

"Um, my parents grew up in North Carolina and have wanted to come back since they had left for college." Paige said as she sat down on her bed. "My brother's best friend moved to Tree Hill and his parents kept telling my how great this place is."

"You have a brother?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he's a senior and I'm a freshman. His name is Max." Paige said.

"So who is Max's friend?" Olivia asked.

"Um, I actually wouldn't call them best friends or really even friends anymore. They had a huge fight over a girl that they both liked…but his name is Tyler Keller. He is really cute and his brother is a famous rock star. Do you know Tyler?" Paige asked with a smile and Olivia started to laugh. "What?" She asked.

"Yeah I know Tyler." Olivia said as she continued to laugh.

"I don't get it…why are you laughing." Paige asked.

"I'm dating Tyler." Olivia said.

"Really!" Paige said.

"Yeah, but I'm a little upset to say I haven't heard him talk about a Max." Olivia said as she then sat up. "Actually he doesn't talk about anything from Texas."

"That sounds like Tyler." Paige said. "Tyler and Max were best friends. They grew up together, and basically did everything together. When they got into high school, Tyler's parents made him take a lot of Pre-AP and AP classes because of that Max and Tyler started to drift, but their Junior year Max made the varsity basketball team which Tyler was already on since freshman year. Anyways they hung out a lot more and to be honest they didn't make the smartest of choices. They both started talking to the same girl but neither one told the other. Eventually they wanted to introduce the girl to each other and when they did they got into a huge fight. Tyler's parents had been talking about moving to Tree Hill to open up their ministry there and Tyler went home that night and told them he was ready to move. So his parents moved him the next week."

"Oh wow." Olivia said as she opened snap chat. "Come here and take a picture with me!" She said as Paige got up and went to Olivia's bed. She sat down next to her. Paige smiled while Olivia stuck out her tongue. She took the picture and then sent it to Tyler.

Tyler's phone went off in Madison's hands. She got up from the beanbag chair in Jared's room and walked over to Tyler. "You got something from Olivia." Madison said as she handed him the phone.

"Thanks." Tyler said as he looked at his phone. He opened snap chat and then clicked on Olivia's name. He looked at the photo and it said 'Look whose my roomie!' Tyler's face completely changed. He was completely confused. He then texted Max for the first time in almost four months. 'Hey it's Tyler Keller. Did your parents move y'all to Tree Hill?' He texted. He then waited for a response, and got one pretty quick. 'Yeah, my parents moved Paige and me here a couple weeks ago. I wanted to text you and let you know, but the last time we talked you said I was dead to you.' Tyler sighed and then continued playing video games with his friend.

"Ty Ty…" Madison said as she stood in front of the eighteen-year-old playing video games.

"Yes?" Tyler said with a laugh as he continued to shoot at things in the video game.

"Will you play catch with me?" She asked. Tyler looked at her and smiled.

"Sure." He said as he then looked at Jared. "I bet your favorite brother will play with us to, if you ask him." He laughed as Jared smiled at both of them.

"You don't have to ask." Jared said as he turned off the game system.

"Jared! You didn't save your game." She said as she looked at her brother.

"Eh, it's a video game Maddie. I can always try again later. What I won't get to do later is actually enjoy time with you." Jared said as he and Tyler got up. Jared looked at his watch he had on. "It's actually getting close to your practice time, so we can just go to the field and catch there." He said as Tyler nodded. They all walked out to Tyler's truck. They got in and drove to the field that the practice was at. Tyler always had his baseball stuff in his truck. Whenever he was having a bad day he would go to the fields and throw until his arm hurt. He got out of his truck and grabbed a bucket of balls that had a lid on it. Jared helped Madison out and they walked up to the field. Jared was threw the ball to Tyler and then Tyler threw it to Madison. They continued this until Nathan showed up with Jamie.

"Hi Madison." Jamie said as he set down his bag.

"Hi Jamie." Madison said with a smile.

"Can I throw with you?" Jamie asked. Madison looked at her brother and Tyler.

"Sure. They can catch with each other." She said as Tyler started to laugh. The two teenagers walked to the edge of the field and stood farther from each other.

"Wanna play speed?" Tyler yelled at Jared.

"Sure." Jared said as he threw the ball hard to Tyler. The two started throwing the ball harder and harder at each other. It was a game they had made up during practice. Nathan watched them as never realized how good they both were. They continued playing the game until the practice started. They walked to stands and sat down. "Um, Ty."

"Yeah?" Tyler asked as he watched the practice.

"Who was the girl in the picture with Olivia?" Jared asked.

"Paige." Tyler said as he looked down at his hands.

"Whose Paige? Old girlfriend?" Jared asked.

"No, she's like my little sister." Tyler said. "She's my best friend's little sister. I grew up with her." He said.

"Oh, so how does Olivia know her? Or better yet…if you grew up with her how does Olivia know her at all?" Jared asked.

"She just moved here. I guess she made the cheerleading team." Tyler said and then looked up. "Which doesn't surprise me at all. She is really good. Not Olivia or Ava good, but still good."

"So you're going to start hanging out with your old best friend?" Jared asked.

"No. The last time we talked I told him that he was dead to me." Tyler said as he looked at Jared.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Most people think it's because of the girl we both dated…but it's a lie." Tyler said as he looked over at his girlfriend's dad. He then looked back at his friend. "He was drinking and driving. Which was a very normal thing for him. His name is Max by the way. Anyways, we had watched a video in class about drinking and driving and I realized how bad it was, so I stopped. Max didn't. We got into a fight one night and I told him I was never riding in his car again because he drinks so much. He got mad and then in front of everyone said 'At least I don't wish my brother dead.'" He said and looked down at the ground. "Everyone started talking about the fact I wished Chris was dead. It got back to my parents and that's when I told him he was dead to me."

"Why did you wish Chris dead?" Jared asked.

"I told Max that when we were ten. Chris didn't come home for my birthday or for Christmas that year and I was mad. I was actually upset and I said it out of anger. I never meant it, and I didn't want my parents to know because it would upset them." Tyler said. "And now I have to go to the same school as him again."

"What's the other story?" Jared asked.

"Well, most people knew about the girl we were both talking to. It actually worked out perfect, because no one knew the real reason we weren't friends. He didn't get in trouble for drinking and driving. He would have been kicked off all sport teams. Anyways, about the time he said the whole Chris thing, the girl had picked me, but was sleeping with him. I was pissed about that and the Chris thing and told my parents I was ready to leave. So we left." Tyler said.

"I'm sorry Tyler." Jared said as Nathan ran up to the fence.

"Boys can y'all field for us while they practice hitting?" Nathan asked.

"Yes sir." They both said as they got up and grabbed their gloves. They started walking towards the field. They walked out to the outfield but stayed very close to infield. Julian, Clay and Lucas were all in the infield while Nathan threw 10 pitches to each kid.

Tyler and Jared walked into TRIC and the place was completely packed. The two teenagers walked to the bar where Chase was working.

"Hey Ty." Chase said as he watched over the bar.

"Hey." Tyler said. "Can we have two bottles of water?" He asked.

"Sure thing." Chase said as he grabbed them water. He handed them to them and then walked away. The two teenagers started to drink them. They leaned against the bar and listened to the live music. A bar tender walked up to them and handed them two shots.

"Someone bought these for you." The bar tender said not realizing she was handing shots to minors. Tyler and Jared smiled, as they were about to take them when Lucas walked up.

"Hey Coach Scott." Jared said as he quickly put the shot back down on the bar.

"What are you boys doing with those?" Lucas asked as a very pretty girl walked up. It was Mia Catalona.

"They were holding them for me." She said as she took them from the guys and drank both of them. "Come on boys, let's dance." She said with a classic Mia smile. The song that the DJ started playing "We Are All On Drugs." They walked out to the dance floor and started dancing. "I'm Mia by the way." She said.

"Tyler." Tyler said with a smile.

"And I'm Jared." Jared said. They were dancing to the music and jumping up and down.

"So, how do you know Lucas?" She asked. She just got back into town that night. She was going to be singing with Chris.

"I am dating his sister." Tyler said as they continued to dance. Mia stopped dancing and looked at Tyler. She had known Olivia since she was in middle school and thought of her as a sister. "What?" He asked.

"What happened to Ryder?" She asked.

"He cheated on her." Jared said as Mia looked at him.

"I always knew he was a rat." She said as she started to dance again. The song finished and Mia grabbed the boys' hands and walked with them to the dressing rooms. "Ever been back here?" She asked with a smile as Chris walked up to the three of them.

"Uh…" Tyler said. Mia smiled at Tyler.

"I know starstruck." She said with a smile. "Chris this is Tyler and Jared." She said as Chris started to laugh. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Mia, this is my little brother. This is the kid I was telling you about." Chris said as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." She said as she laughed.

"It's fine." Tyler said as he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Five minutes." The stage manager said as he turned the corner.

"Has anyone seen Tara?" Chris asked as he looked around for her.

"I'll go find her." Tyler said as he got up from his seat. He walked around backstage looking for her. He came across Chase's apartment that was attached to TRIC. Chase had told Tyler that he didn't need to knock since he considered him like a brother. Tyler walked into Chase's apartment and saw Chase and Tara having sex. Chase quickly threw Tara off of him.

"Tyler wait." Chase said as he jumped into his jeans and put his shirt on. Tyler walked away from him as Chase chased after him. Chase grabbed the teenager by the arm and turned him to face him. "It's not what you think."

"Um, it looked like you were sleeping with your best friend's girlfriend." Tyler said quietly. He knew it would crush Chris if he found out.

"I didn't know they were dating…at first." Chase said.

"At first? How long have you been doing this?" Tyler asked.

"A little after they started dating." Chase said as Tyler shook his head.

"I used to think you were like the coolest guy ever. You owned a bar, you had class and you just seemed like a nice guy. I was wrong." Tyler said as he pulled his arm away from Chase.

"Tyler wait." Chase said as Tyler shoved him away. Chris was walking off the stage to give Mia her spotlight before he went back out to finish his set. He saw Tyler push Chase.

"Tyler!" Chris said as he grabbed his brother's arm. "You can't behave like this back here."

"Chris…" Tyler started to say.

"I don't care what you have to say. Nothing you could say would justify this behavior." Chris said as he let go of his brother's arm. "Just go. Leave now or I will get security."

"Whatever." Tyler said as he looked over at Jared. The stage manager came out and told Chris he had 30 seconds. Tyler looked at his brother and shook his head. He headed towards the door and looked at Chase as he pushed it open hard and walked out. Jared followed him trying to keep up with his friend.

 **Hope y'all like the chapter! Promise I will post quicker. I have just been really busy! Anyways let me know how you liked the chapter! –M** **J**


	66. Surprise Part 1

"Jamie Scott, you need to be in the car in fifteen minutes!" Nathan called up the stairs. He heard Jamie say yes sir and then walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the bar and smiled at his wife. Haley was making a couple of bottles for Lydia.

"It's been really quiet in the house since Olivia went to camp." Haley said as she looked at her husband.

"Yeah, I kinda miss the chaos that comes from having a teenager." He said with a smile. He got up and walked to the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of water and then leaned against the fridge. "So I was thinking about letting Olivia stay at Dan's tonight." Haley looked up from packing the bottles.

"What? Can we trust Dan with Olivia?" She asked.

"Hales, it's her real dad. She is seventeen and has never spent any quality time with him. I have thought about this a lot." He said as he took a sip of water. "What do you think?"

"I think we should let her." She said with a smile.

"Okay good." He said as Jamie came down the stairs. "It's going to make Olivia so happy. She has been asking to stay with him for a long time now."

"I can't wait until Olivia is home tonight! We are gonna watch a movie, play video games, play outside and maybe go camping outside." Jamie said as he grabbed a water bottle.

"Um, buddy. Olivia is gonna go to grandpa Dan's tonight." Nathan said as he looked at his son. "But, I'll do all that stuff with you."

"Can I go to grandpa's with her?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"Um, Jamie…" Haley said as she looked at her son. "Olivia is going over to grandpa's because she needs to spend time with her dad."

"But, her dad is here." Jamie said as he looked at his dad. He knew that Nathan wasn't her real dad but he consider Olivia his sister.

"Yes, I am her dad." Nathan said as he got on one knee. "But, I'm her adoptive dad. You know that. Olivia has asked a couple times this summer to stay with Dan." He said as his son nodded.

"Honey, we told Olivia when she was about eight that when she turned eighteen she could live with Dan or Deb. We want her to know what it is like to live with them again. She has lived with us for ten years now."

"Okay." Jamie said and then looked at Nathan. "Dad will do all the things with me?" He asked.

"Sure son." Nathan said with a smile. He looked at his watch. "It's time to go!" He said as he got up. He smiled as Haley got Lydia out of the take down crib and started walking to the car. Lucas had just pulled up to the Scott house and got Sawyer out of the car. They all got into the white SUV and started heading to the Evans. They were dropping Lydia off with Quinn along with Sawyer. They pulled up to the Evans and Lucas and Haley got out with their babies. They walked up to the door and were met by Quinn. They talked for a little and then heard the car horn. Both parents smiled and then walked back to the car. Nathan then drove off and the family started talking.

"Uncle Lucas, Olivia is going to Grandpa Dan's tonight!" Jamie said as Lucas looked at his brother and then his sister-in-law.

"Are y'all are sure that's a good idea?" Lucas asked.

"I think so." Nathan said as he drove. "It gives her a chance to see what Dan is like." He said as Lucas nodded his head.

"Well, if you think it's a smart decision, I agree." Lucas said as Nathan smirked to himself. They continued to drive and watched as a blue truck passed them going over the speed limit.

Tyler was in his truck with Jared and Madison. They were heading to the cheer camp and had just passed Nathan's SUV. Jared looked over at his friend and then back at his sister. Madison had her headphones on and was watching a movie on Tyler's phone. Tyler had his elbow on the window seal and he was using his hand to hold up his head.

"So, we haven't talked about what happened that night at TRIC. Every time I bring it up, you get pissed. What happened?" Jared asked. "It has to be pretty bad since you haven't gone home since it happened."

"I can't look at Chris." Tyler said as he looked at the road. "Not because I'm mad at him, but because if I look at him I won't be able to hold the secret in." He said.

"What secret?" Jared asked.

"I walked in on Tara and Chase doing it." Tyler said as he looked at his friend.

"Are you kidding?" Jared asked.

"No." Tyler said as he continued to drive. "Is it normal for the girls to be so distant during cheer camp?" He asked. "I haven't heard from Olivia, except when she snapped me a picture of her and Paige."

"Um, I don't know, but I'm sure it is. Their first session starts at 6am, and the last one ends at 10pm. They are probably really tired." Jared said.

"Alright." Tyler said as he continued to drive and then heard his phone ring. It was Haley. Jared looked at the phone and answered it.

"Yes, Mrs. Scott?" Jared said into the phone.

"Jared, you boys need to slow down." Haley said into the phone.

"Yes ma'am." Jared said as he looked at Tyler and told him to slow down. They were going almost 90 mph. Tyler noticed his speed and started to slow down. He had got lost in their conversation. "Sorry. See you at the camp."

"Alright, thanks for slowing down. See you guys there." She said as she hung up. Jared put the phone down.

"So you have Mrs. Scott in your phone as Olivia's mom?" Jared asked.

"Yea, and Nathan is Olivia's dad." Tyler said as he looked at his friend. "Why?"

"I just thought it was interesting." Jared said as he looked out at the road. They continued driving. Tyler put some music on and they listened to the music all the way there. They got to the cheer camp and all got out. They parked a couple spots away from the Scotts. Tyler and Jared were walking with Madison and they caught up to the Scotts. They all walked to the outdoor complex. They sat down and there were ten different cheer groups out stretching and practicing on the floor. They saw the Raven cheerleaders all dancing around like they would at a concert. They were the only group not warming up.

"Why aren't the girls warming up?" Nathan said as Peyton walked up to the group.

"They have already stretched, but Olivia said they need to have fun." Peyton said as she sat down next to her husband. "Hi." She said as Lucas kissed his wife.

"Olivia said they needed to have fun?" Jamie said as Tyler and Jared started to laugh. Everyone knew that Olivia took cheerleader way to serious. She never called it fun.

"Yeah, actually…Olivia is a lot different. I don't know how she was at other cheer camps but she seems to be really chill." Peyton said with a smile as they watched the cheerleaders run off of the floor. The announcer came out of the floor.

"Welcome to North Carolina's Elite High School Cheer Camp 2016." Mike the announcer said. "This year cheer camp theme was fun. I think high schoolers forget that high school is supposed to be fun. So we wanted to remind your children that cheerleading is supposed to be memories and experiences rather than stressful moments. Now, lets get this show on the road." He said as the first school walked out. It was Bear Creek. They preformed and then it continued the last high school came out. "And now, the Tree Hill Ravens!" He said as the Ravens ran out cheering. They got in their formation.

"RAVENS! Let's fight! Blue Black and White. RAVENS! Lets. Fight." The cheerleaders said and then got into a formation for their song. The music started and it was Meghan Trainor's NO. They started with a lot of different flips and then started doing their pom routine. In their dance they did a lot of ripples and swinging their hips.

"Oh they have been working on this all week, and they haven't landed it. They have dropped Olivia almost every time!" Peyton said as she watched her squad lift Olivia into a stunt. Nathan looked at Peyton scared they were going to drop Olivia.

"Is it safe?" Nathan asked as he looked out at the cheerleaders. He was worried about Olivia's ankle.

"Yeah, totally…if they land it." Peyton said as she smiled at the family. "They throw Olivia in the air, really high and she does like three flips. The tricky part is the girls haven't been throwing her completely straight in the air." She said as the girl threw her and Olivia did three flips and they caught her. Then they quickly pushed her back up into an extension and Olivia did a scorpion. Everyone cheered and then the girls cradle her. The Ravens continued dancing and then ended. Everyone in the stand stood up and cheered. It was the best routine of the day. The Ravens ran off and Mike ran back on.

"And that was the Tree Hill Ravens, under the lead of Olivia Scott a senior and the student body president at Tree Hill High." Mike said. "Let's give one last round of applause to all the great performances. Now for third place is...the Bear Creek Warriors." He said as the cheerleaders ran out and everyone clapped. "Second place is the Oak Lake Vikings." He said as everyone cheered again. "And finally the winners of this years cheer camp is…the Tree Hill Ravens!" He said as the Raven cheerleaders ran out and got their trophy. Everyone in the crowd cheered for them. They finished and the cheerleaders all grabbed their bags. Olivia walked out and saw her whole family standing by the stands. She started walking towards them and Nathan was standing at the front of the group. Olivia saw Tyler talking to Jamie and she ran past Nathan and hugged Tyler.

"Hey girlfriend!" Tyler said as he hugged his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. The two started talking for a little bit while Nathan watched them. He was a little hurt that Olivia ran by him. Olivia finished talking to Tyler and then turned to her family and gave them all hugs. "Liv, I'll see you later tonight or tomorrow morning." Tyler said as he kissed her girlfriend goodbye and walked with Jared and Madison back to his truck. Olivia smiled as he left. Nathan grabbed Olivia's bags and they started walking to the SUV. Olivia had her pillow and blanket in her hand. She was really tired. They all got in the SUV. Nathan and Haley were sitting in the front seat. Jamie and Peyton were in the next two and Lucas and Olivia were in the very back. Nathan started driving. Olivia put her pillow on Lucas and laid down. She then put the blanket on her.

"So how was camp?" Nathan asked as he watched Olivia lay down.

"It was really good." Olivia said as Lucas softly rubbed his sister's back. He could tell she was really sleepy.

"Well that's good." Haley said as she looked back and could see Olivia falling asleep. "Was it exhausting?" She asked as she laughed a little.

"Yeah…" The sleepy teenager said as she yawned. "They changed everything this year and add more clinics. We had breakfast at 6 am. We had clinics from 7 am to 10 am. Then went to squad practice until noon for lunch. Then we had stunt groups from 1 pm to 3 pm. After that…" She said as she yawned and then continued. "We got until dinner to do as we pleased. Which meant mostly working on our stunt we had in the routine. We also enjoyed the pool and everything that was there. After dinner we had more clinics until about 8 when we met with our coaches until 9 or 10."

"Wow, y'all were busy." Nathan said as he continued to drive. "So, we have a surprise for you." He said.

"Oh yeah…?" Olivia said as she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. She snuggled into her pillow and Lucas smiled a bit as he looked down at his sister.

"We are letting you stay with Dan tonight." Nathan said with a slight smile.

"Uh…Nate she's asleep." Lucas said as he looked up.

"Oh...wow. Okay." Nathan said as he continued to drive. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet. They got home and everyone got out of the car. Lucas carefully picked up Olivia and walked inside the house with her in his arms. He walked up the stairs with her and into her room. He set her down on the bed and then took her cheer shoes off. He then walked out of the room. Olivia's phone went off and it woke her up. She looked at it and rolled her eyes. It was a message from Dan. She didn't open it but instead went to Spotify and clicked on her playlist. She started listening to the music and quickly fell back asleep. Jamie walked by Olivia's room and could hear her music. He really liked the beat to the music, so he continued to listen. He walked downstairs and was singing the lyrics that he was listening to.

"So what we get drunk. So what we smoke weed. We're just having fun. We don't care who sees. So what we go out. That's how it's supposed to be. Living young and wild and free." Jamie sang as he walked by his parents, uncle and aunt talking. Nathan heard what Jamie was singing and he looked up from his phone. Haley looked at her son; they didn't allow music about sex, drugs or alcohol in the house.

"Jamie, come here." Haley said as Jamie walked over to his parents. "Where did you hear those lyrics?" She asked.

"Olivia's room. She always listens to songs like that when y'all aren't upstairs." Jamie said as Nathan and Haley looked at each other.

"What do you mean by when we aren't upstairs?" Nathan asked.

"Well, when y'all are home and Olivia's in her room, she shuts her door and listens to music, but she keeps it low. When y'all let her babysit, she brings her music downstairs and we listen to it." Jamie said as he looked at his parents. He didn't really know what the songs were saying.

"Does she do this a lot?" Haley asked.

"Every time you let her babysit we listen to her music." Jamie said as he looked past his parents. He wanted to go outside and shoot. "Can I go outside and shoot?" He asked.

"Sure." Nathan said as he watched his son run outside. He stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to Olivia." He said as he walked up the stairs and to Olivia's room. He was standing outside her door but didn't hear music; he heard a very familiar sound. He opened the door and saw Olivia sitting on her bed watching old home movies. Olivia looked over her shoulder and Nathan smiled. All his anger about the music had left and he sat down next to her. "What are you watching?" He asked as he sat down on her bed.

"Your fourth birthday." She replied.

"Why? You weren't even born." He said.

"There aren't any videos of me." She answered as Nathan laughed.

"Yeah there are. Tons of them." He said as he smiled at her.

"No there aren't. I put all the home videos from our house onto my computer." She said as Nathan got off the bed.

"I'll be right back." He said as he walked out of her room and into his. He grabbed his laptop and walked back to her room. "Scoot over." He said as Olivia moved over. He sat down next to her and opened his computer. He clicked on a folder label 'Olivia.' There were tons of videos and photos of Olivia. "Now I don't have as many as mom and dad had of me when I was little, but a lot of these are really special to me." He said with a smile.

"Really?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah." He said with a smile and then clicked on a video. "Do you remember this?" He asked as they watched a video of Olivia playing in the backyard of the Scott's house.

"No." She said as she watched. She was kicking a soccer ball around.

"Well you were about three, and you wanted to play soccer. This was the first time you ever played with a ball." He said as he went back and clicked on another video. They watched a couple videos and Olivia looked at him and laughed a little. "What?" He asked.

"Um…nothing." She said with a smile. She never realized how much Nathan really was a dad to her. She didn't see Dan in any of the videos, and her mom was hardly in them. They were mostly of her and Nathan was filming. There were a lot of videos of when Olivia after she moved in with Nathan and Haley. "Oh what was that surprise?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, you fell asleep. So, I told Dan you spend the night at his place tonight." He said as the teenagers face changed. "You can leave after dinner and take your car." He said with a smile. "How does that sound?"

 **-This is a three part chapter-**


	67. Surprise Part 2

"Great." Olivia said as she held up her thumb.

"What you don't wanna go?" Nathan asked as he looked at the teenager.

"No I want to!" She lied.

"Great." He said as he got up and then faced her. "So I need to have a more serious talk."

"About?" She asked.

"The music you are listening to." He said a little sternly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a little attitude in her voice.

"Jamie was singing some very inappropriate lyrics. When we asked him about the lyrics he told us that you listen to that kind of music when we aren't home. Haley is really upset by it and so am I. I understand that you are both in different stages of your lives. This happened when you were little. Mom got mad at me because you said a lot of cuss words in front of house guest. I thought it was was funny, but mom didn't. Now that I am a parent, I can see why mom was upset." He said as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"But its just music. Lucas lets me listen to anything when I stay at his place." She sassed.

"That's because Lucas doesn't always have to be a parent to you. He gets to be the older brother to you, and as much as I would love to be an older brother to you, I can't. I'm much happier being a father to you. I have been one since you could walk." He said as she rolled her eyes again.

"But dad..." She groaned. "The lyrics don't mean anything."

"Yes they do sweetheart. I'm not going to fight you on this at all." He said sternly. "Can you please show me the songs you have been listening to." He asked as the teenager groaned again and then opened her Spotify playlist. She handed him her computer and he looked through it. "Seriously...you named the playlist 'Don't play at Home!' Why?" He asked.

"So when my friends are over they don't click on it." She said.

"Okay, that's a little smart, but I'm not happy about it." He said trying not to laugh. "Olivia, we pay for you to have Spotify Premium, because the commercials distract you while you are studying. Maybe we should stop paying." He said sternly.

"No! I'm sorry. I won't play inappropriate songs anymore." She begged.

"Fine, but I'm taking your computer and phone for the weekend." He said as he put his hand out for her phone.

"But having a cellphone is a necessity." She said as she held onto her phone.

"No, it's a privilege." He said sternly. "Now give it to me or it will be longer." He said with his hand still out.

"But what if you have to get ahold of me?" She asked.

"Then I will call someone you are with." He said. "Now seriously unless you want to be physically grounded, give me the phone." He said as the teenager grabbed her phone and then placed it in her hand. "Thank you." He said and then started to walk out of the room.

"Dad, where's Uncle Cooper?" She asked.

"Oh Coop moved into his own place. It's on the beach, and a couple down from the Evans. It's pretty nice. You should go visit him sometime." He said as he shut her door. She shrugged and then opened her drawers. She was still in her cheer uniform. She pulled out a blue Raven's t-shirt and put it on. She then grabbed a pair of blue jean shorts and put it on. She opened her door and walked to the stairs. As she walked down the stairs she saw that the Evans were now over. She loved her family but she hated the age gaps. She was to young to be considered an adult but to old to be consider a little kid. She walked over to the couch and sat down. Normally she would be on her phone and completely distant from what was going on around her. Peyton and Olivia started talking.

"So I have an idea." Olivia said as Peyton nodded her head.

"Okay, what's your idea?" Peyton asked.

"Well you know how the basketball team does a dad and son's game. Well I was thinking we should do a father and daughter cheer routine." Olivia said as she smiled.

"That's a great idea! We are definitely going to do that!" Peyton said with a smile. They continued to talk and watched from the kitchen. Nathan smiled at her as he walked in.

"What's wrong honey?" Nathan asked.

"I miss spending time with Olivia. She is always busy, or out with friends, or at Lucas and Peyton's. She is never home and if she is we are all typically arguing. I just feel like I can't do anything right with her." Haley said as she sighed.

"I'm sorry. I feel the same way too. I wish there was more time to spend with her without it ending in a fight." He said as he hugged his wife. "Just go talk to her. She seems really happy right now." He said with a smile. She smiled back and then walked into the living room and sat down next to Olivia.

"Hey mom." Olivia said with a smile.

"Hi sweetheart." Haley said. Olivia went back to talking to Peyton and then turned to her mom.

"Tyler and Jared were wondering if the cafe hiring." Olivia said as she looked at her mom.

"Um...I guess we could use a couple more hands after school." Haley said with a smile. "How about you bring them by the cafe tomorrow and they can help out with the church rush." She said as Olivia nodded her head. "Oh! How is your first day speech coming along? Do you need any help?" She asked.

"Um, actually it's done. Principal Turner said he needed a copy before the first day of school, because he needed to approve it." Olivia said. "If you want to hear it, maybe you can come to the first day assembly. It's at 10am on the first day of school." She said as she looked at her mom.

"I would love too." Haley said with a smile. They continued to talk as Nathan walked into the living room.

"Hey kid, I need you to do some of your chores before you leave." He said to the teenager who rolled her eyes."

"Yes sir." Olivia said as she got up and walked into the kitchen and looked at the chore chart. Jamie and Olivia typically kept the same chores, but sometimes there were extra. She had to get all the laundry from the hampers and bring them to the laundry room. She also had to unload and load the dishwasher. She started doing them while the adults talked in the living room. Her last chore was to bring in the mail. She walked outside and opened the mailbox. She grabbed it and started going through it. There were a couple flyer from different colleges, some junk mail and a letter from the University of North Carolina. She had applied back in December for early admission. She applied with Ava but never told her family about it because she didn't know if she wanted to go to college. She lifted her shirt up and put the letter in the waistline of her pants. Jamie had watched Olivia do this, but she didn't notice. She walked inside and handed the mail to Nathan. "I'll be in my room until dinner."

"Alright." Nathan said as he went through the mail. "Hey here are a couple brochures about different colleges." He said as he handed them to the teenager. "Hmm...UCLA, that's far."

"Too far." Haley said. "That is literally on the other side of the country." She said as the teenager nodded and ran up the stairs. She walked into her room and closed the door. She took the letter out and set it on her desk. She paced back and forth and then opened her door. She tiptoed down to Nathan and Haley's room. She opened their door and walked over to Nathan's nightstand. She opened it and saw her phone on top of everything. She smirked because he always says he changed the hiding spot, but never does. She grabbed it and then heard footsteps behind her.

"What are you doing?" Jamie said as Olivia jumped.

"Nothing." She said as she closed the drawer. She walked past Jamie and started walking back to her room. She texted Ava and told her that she got a letter. Ava texted back and told her she got a letter too and that she got in. Olivia walked into her room with Jamie following her.

"What did you hide?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked nervously.

"I saw you checking the mail." He said. "You hid a letter before walking inside."

"Well..." She said as she walked over to her desk and grabbed the letter. "I got a letter from UNC." She said as she sat down next to him on her bed.

"Like and acceptance letter?" He asked.

"Or a rejection letter." She laughed. She was afraid it was going to be a rejection letter. She had been rejected all her life. Her dad didn't ever really care about her and her mom had left her. She had already been rejected by her parents but didn't understand why she was afraid of being rejected by complete strangers.

"Well why haven't you opened it." He asked.

"I don't know if I want to go..." She lied as he looked at her.

"Why? Isn't college suppose to be fun?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled at him.

"So why don't you want to go?" He asked.

"I do. There is so many news things about college. The dorms, the new friends, the new interests, interesting classes, independence, but I won't be here. And I love here." She said.

"Well can you not come home?" He asked.

"Of course I can, and will. I'm not talking about here, as in this house. I'm talking about Tree Hill. I love it here." She said as looked at the letter. It looked so official.

"Yeah...there's only one Tree Hill." He laughed. "But still it's college Open it!" He said.

"If I open it, you can't go run downstairs and tell mom and dad." She said. "I didn't even tell them I applied."

"Promise, besides it's your news to tell.: He said as he watched her open it. She got off the bed and read it. "Read it out loud!" He said as she smiled at him.

"Dear Olivia Faith Scott, We would like to congratulate you on your Early Acceptance to the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill." She read and then looked at Jamie. "I...I...I got in." She said surprised.

"We have to tell mom and dad! They are going to be so happy!" He said as he jumped off her bed and opened her door.

"Jamie you said you wouldn't tell anyone." She said as Jamie's excitement settled.

"But Livvy..." He said. "When are you gonna tell them?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just have a lot on my mind right now." She said as she thought about having to go to Dan's in a couple hours. "I need to talk to mom and dad about something else." She couldn't think about anything other than the fact she didn't want to be around Dan anymore. She had always wanted him in her life, but after he hit her, she was done with him.

"Like what?" He asked. "What could be more important than college?" He asked and then continued to bother the teenager. Olivia couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I can't tell you because it would hurt you!" She yelled. Jamie looked at her and then looked down. "Jamie I'm sorry. I just can't tell you right now. Okay?" She said.

"Okay..." He said and then looked at her. "Can i see your letter?" He asked. She nodded and then handed it to him. He started reading it.

"My sister is gonna be a Tar Heel!" He said with a smile.

"Well we don't know that for sure. There are other other schools out there." She said with a laugh.

"Um...did you read the whole letter?" He asked.

"No, why?" She asked as he handed her the letter.

"There is a preview day for early admission on August sixth..." He said as Olivia looked at him a little confused.

"Okay...and that is important why?" She asked.

"You have your senior pictures that day." Jamie said as Clay knocked on the door.

"Come in." Olivia said as her door opened.

"It's time to eat." Clay said as he smiled at the two Scotts. Jamie walked past Clay and down the hall. Olivia started walking out the door. "Um..Olivia can I ask you something." He said.

"Sure." She said as she stopped walking and turned to face him. "What's up?" She asked.

"I heard your conversation, congratulations. Haley and Nathan are going to be so proud." He said.

"I know they are...I just...I can't even think about it right now." She sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I have to go to my dad's tonight." She said and she leaned against the doorframe.

"I thought Nate said you had been asking to go there for a while. Did something happen?" He asked.

"Yeah, something did happen." She said as she sighed again. "Dan hit me."

"What?" He asked in almost a yelling tone.

"Dan slapped me across the face." She said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"Olivia, you need to tell Nathan." He said.

"I know." She said. "And I will, after dinner." She said as he nodded and the two started walking down the stairs. They both sat down at the table and everyone started eating. Olivia was in her own world and forgot she had put her phone in the waistline of her pants. It started to ring. Everyone at the table looked around trying to figured out whose phone it is. Nathan was sitting at the head of the table and Olivia was in the chair next to him. He knew it was her phone, but wasn't going to blow up at her in front of everyone, that wasn't how he parented.

"So, what is everyone up to this week?" Nathan asked as he ignored the phone.

"Nothing really, back to school shopping." Quinn said with a smile as she looked at Logan.

"Uh, the teachers all have to start getting ready for the school year. I need to set up my classroom." Lucas said.

"I am doing the normal and trying to find a new sound for the record label." Peyton said.

"And Liv and I are going to Duke for camps!" Jamie said really excited.

"Speaking of Duke, Olivia where have you applied to colleges?" Lucas asked as the whole table looked at her. "You know in Capstone, part of your grade is applying to colleges or jobs right?"

"Yes. I know." Olivia sassed.

"Olivia, attitude." Haley said.

"Uh...well, I have applied to Duke." Olivia said.

"Anywhere else?" Quinn asked with a smile.

"Uh..." Olivia said as both Nathan and Haley looked at her. They had been around Olivia long enough to notice when she is hiding something. "Yeah, I have applied to a couple other schools in NC."

"What about UNC?" Jamie asked with a smile. Olivia narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes I have applied to UNC too." Olivia said.

"Oh, why didn't you tell us?" Nathan asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said as she looked at her food hoping the college talk was over.

"What do you want to major in?" Clay asked. Olivia actually liked this answer. She kind of knew what she wanted to do.

"Um, I've been putting undecided, but I think I might want to do something in design or like even planning?" Olivia said as Nathan and Haley looked at each other. They didn't know she was giving college this serious of a thought.

"Well, let's sit down tomorrow in front of a computer and look at different majors that will suit you." Nathan said with a smile. Olivia nodded and then everyone continued to eat. They had all finished and Jamie and Olivia were clearing off the table. Haley and Nathan were cleaning the dishes and the rest of the adults were gathered around the kitchen talking. Olivia looked over at Clay who was mouthing 'Go talk to them.' She sighed and then walked up to Nathan and Haley.

"You should probably get going and put your phone back in my room. You can get it after soccer camp now." Nathan said as he continued to clean the dishes. He didn't even look up at her.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning sweetheart." Haley said as she looked up and then back down. Olivia looked over at Clay and then took a deep breath.

"Mom...dad..." Olivia said in a tone that made both of them stop doing what they were doing and look at her. "Can I talk to y'all...in private?" She asked.

"Yeah, let's go to my office." Nathan said as he dried his hands. He then put his hand on her shoulder and walked with her to his office. Nathan and Olivia sat down on the couch and waited for Haley. Haley closed the door behind her and then sat down on the couch. Olivia got up and then looked at her parents. Nathan was thinking that Olivia was going to tell them that she was pregnant.

"What's up sweetheart?" You have been acting really strange for a while..." Haley said as Olivia paced back and forth.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it." Olivia said as Nathan's eyes widen. He knew what it was like to be a parent at 17 and didn't want it for her. "I...I...I...It's my choice to go to Dan's tonight, right?" She asked.

"Uh...yes." Nathan said completely surprised. He watched the teenager sit down in the chair across from them.

"Then I don't want to go." Olivia said as looked at her parents. Nathan leaned over to Haley and they started talking. They stopped talking and faced the teenager.

"Then you don't have to go." Haley said with a smile.

"But, you need to tell us why." Nathan said as she sighed.

"I just don't want to spend time with him. He never wanted me." Olivia said.

"Olivia he wanted you." He said as Haley agreed.

"No!" Olivia said as she stood up. "He never wanted me. You have no idea how that feels! Mom and dad always wanted you. When I started kindergarten everyone had their mom or dad come with them to school. Mom was on a business trip and dad had to be at the dealership. I was the only kindergarten on the bus. But, do you know what dad said to me before he left?" She asked.

"No, what did he say?" Haley asked.

"I remember." Nathan said as they both looked at him. "Thank god you are finally old enough to do something. Now when I'm at work I don't have to worry about what you are doing from 8 to 3." He said as he looked at the teenager. Olivia was crying a little bit.

"If that is the reason you don't want to go, then you don't have to." Haley said as she got up and walked over to the teenager. She hugged her and then Nathan got up.

"Honey, she's right." He said as he walked over to them. He started rubbing her back. "Olivia, you should have just told us, instead of working yourself up. We care more about what you want rather than what we want. Remember that, okay?" He said as he hugged her.

"Okay, I will, but that's not all." Olivia said as they both looked at her. "He hit me..." She said.

"You remember that?" He asked. "He hit you a really long time ago. I told him if he ever did it again I would call the cops. You were like six and it was when you moved in with me." He said.

"He hit me recently..." Olivia said as Haley released her from the hug and looked at her.

"What do you mean he hit you recently?" Haley asked.

"Sit down." Nathan said sternly. Olivia looked at him and then sat down on the couch. "Explain this please."

"At the camping trip the last night we had a party. We drank a lot..." Olivia said.

"That didn't answer my question." He said as he looked at the teenager.

"Well Jared's cabin was near a cabin that I guess mom and dad own." She said as he nodded. He had been to the cabin but the last time they went as a family, Olivia wasn't even walking. "So Dan was over the cabin and the he came over because I was acting like a slut. Well he said something and I told him that he wasn't my father. He then told me not to cuss and I continued to cuss at him. I then proceeded to say some things about the fact that he was having sex with Deb. I told him that he was pathetic and that he didn't learn anything from when they had me. He then slapped me across the face. Tyler then got in a fight with Dan. Christian pulled them apart." She said as she looked at her hands.

"That's it. He's done. He is not seeing anyone in the family again." He said as he paced back and forth.

"Honey go to your room. Your father and I need to talk." Haley said to Olivia. Olivia got up and walked outside of the office. The whole family was sitting in the living room talking. Olivia walked over to the stairs and sat down.

"I was thinking that just maybe Dan had changed. He seemed to be so different with Jamie, but I can't believe how he treats Olivia. I want to go over to his house and talk to him but I also just want to leave it alone." He said.

"It's not going to make it better. All you need to do is call Dan and tell him that Olivia will not be coming over and she will never be coming over." She said.

"I need time to think." He said as he opened the door and saw his whole family sitting in the living room. He walked past them and saw Olivia sitting on the stairs. He grabbed his keys that were sitting on the table.


	68. Surprise Part 3

"Nathan slow down and pull over." Lucas said as he put his hand on the dashboard. Nathan was going at least 35mph over the speed limit. "NATHAN! I'm seriously slow down. I'm a father and so are you! Do you really wanna leave our kids without a father and uncle?" He said sternly like he was talking to a child. Nathan looked at his brother and then started to slow down and he pulled over.

"Dan hit Olivia." Nathan said as he looked at Lucas.

"W…What do you mean Dan hit Olivia?" Lucas asked in anger.

"Olivia told me that Dan hit her while she was camping." Nathan said as he looked at his older brother.

"Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

"To Dan's. This ends now." Nathan said as he started to drive again. The two brothers sat in silence as their anger grew more. Nathan pulled up to Dan's house and they both looked at the door. Nathan took a deep breath and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and Lucas followed. Nathan knocked on the door and he could hear Dan unlocking it.

"Oliv…" Dan said as he opened the door and then saw his two sons standing there. "What are y'all doing here?" He asked.

"I think you know." Nathan said as he pushed open the door. Dan moved aside and let his sons into his house.

"Nathan I don't know what you are mean by I think you know." Dan said as he looked at his son. Nathan looked at his dad and then took a deep breath. He didn't want to blow up at his dad just yet.

"Did you ever want Olivia?" Nathan asked.

"What?" Dan said as he looked at his son. "Are you asking me if I ever wanted my own daughter?" He said.

"Answer the question Dan." Lucas said. "You didn't want your own son at one point."

"Look…" Dan said as he sighed.

"No I don't want to hear some bullshit response about how you love her. I want a yes or no answer." Nathan said angrily.

"No, Nathan. I never wanted her." Dan said. "She was a mistake."

"Then why did you tell her that you were her father at the cabin last week?" Nathan asked frustrated.

"Because you raised a slut." Dan said as Nathan looked at his dad. He then punched his dad.

"She's not a slut." Nathan yelled and then grabbed his dad by the shirt and held him against the wall. "You will never lay another hand on my daughter again." He yelled as Lucas grabbed his brother. He was trying to calm him down.

"Your daughter? She will never be your daughter." Dan said as he rubbed his jaw. Lucas looked at Dan and then let Nathan go.

"She has been like a daughter since day one!" Nathan yelled as he pushed Dan. "You missed your daughter's first steps, first word, first goal, first basket, first day of school, the first time she landed a backflip, the first time she had a heartbreak, the first time she got caught with alcohol, her first school play, and so much more. I was there for it all. I might not have adopted until I was 20 but I have been her dad since she could walk." He continued to yell.

"She is always going to want to know her real dad." Dan said with a smirk.

"No, she doesn't. Not anymore." Nathan said. "After you hit her, she was done wanting to get to know you." He said as he looked at his dad. Dan looked down.

"She's done wanting to know me?" Dan asked in a hushed voice. Nathan looked at the man and then at his brother.

"Are you serious?" Nathan said in shock. "You think you can just hit your child out of anger and they will want to continued to get to know you?" He asked.

"I didn't mean to hit her. It was just my anger. I was watching this slutty girl dance on a drunken teenager. When I saw that it was Olivia I got frustrated. I couldn't believe my daughter was doing this." Dan said. Nathan was about to say something when Lucas cut him off.

"She is not your daughter." Lucas said frustrated. The only reason he had come was to make sure Nathan didn't do anything to stupid. Dan looked at him. "Stop calling her your daughter. She has never been. You and Deb ruined that girl's childhood. She lived from house to house because you couldn't get along. You dragged her through a nasty divorce and an election campaign. If it weren't for Nathan stepping up, we wouldn't even know where Olivia would be. She would have been in the foster system, or might have been adopted." He said as he walked out of the house. "You are no one's father."

"Dan you're done with my family. You won't get to know Lydia at all. I can't trust you around my kids." Nathan said as he walked to the door.

"Nathan…" Dan said as Nathan turned and faced him.

"No Dan. You're done with me and my family." Nathan said as he opened the door and walked out. He walked to his car and got in. He took a deep breath and then hit the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked.

"No, it's not fair to anyone that Dan is like this." Nathan said.

"Yeah I know." Lucas said as Nathan started driving.

Olivia came down the stairs in a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top that said 'I never liked you anyway.' She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her hair roots had grown out and her hair was becoming brown again. She walked to the couch that Haley was sitting on talking to the other adults. She sat down and listened to what they were talking about.

"I really need to find a new talent to bring into TRIC." Peyton said. "Chris has been doing a great job, but he said he can't do it every night."

"We need to do an open mic night." Haley said.

"I have an idea…" Olivia said as she looked up from her hands where her phone would be.

"What is it?" Peyton asked.

"You should ask Tyler to sing one night." Olivia said with a smile. "He's pretty good."

"Oh my god! That's a great idea. Keller meets Keller! Oh or Keller VS Keller: The ultimate brother throw down." Peyton said with a smile.

"I like it!" Quinn said.

"Sooo…mom….can I go out?" Olivia asked as she smiled at Haley.

"Uh…I don't know sweetheart." Haley said as they heard the garage door open. They knew that Nathan was home.

"Please?" Olivia asked as Nathan and Lucas walked inside the house.

"No." Haley said as Olivia got up and walked to the stairs. She stomped up the stairs and Nathan looked at Haley.

"Seriously?" Nathan said in anger as he watched the teenager stomped up to her room. He then heard the door slam.

"Well, it's getting late." Lucas said as he looked at his watch. It was only seven but he knew they needed to have family time. "See y'all tomorrow." He said as Peyton got up and then got Sawyer. The Scotts left followed by the Evans. Nathan walked to the stairs.

"Family meeting now!" Nathan yelled up the stairs. He could hear both Jamie and Olivia walking towards the stairs. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch next to his wife. They were talking and Jamie was the first down the stairs. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Olivia came down the stairs next. She walked into living room. She walked over to the oversized chair and put one leg under her and sat down. Nathan stood up and looked at them. "I have a lot to discuss with everyone." He said as Olivia rubbed her face. She was really bored. "I am going to go back on the road for Fortitude. It won't be a lot of trips, but there are going to be a lot in the next couple weeks." He said as both Olivia and Jamie reacted.

"What! Why?" Olivia said with a little bit of anger in her voice.

"It's my job." Nathan said as he looked at the teenager.

"But, you're gonna miss stuff like you did last year." Jamie said as he looked at his dad.

"Guys, I'm not going to miss a lot of things. I promise." Nathan said as he looked at both of his kids.

"You missed the first day of school last year, and the opening night for the school musical." Olivia said.

"You missed my first basketball game, and the science fair." Jamie said as Nathan looked over at Haley. He didn't realized how upset his kids got when he left.

"I won't miss the first day of school, okay? It's your last first day of high school, and your last first day of elementary school. I'm gonna be there." Nathan said as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Promise?" Jamie asked and then Nathan turned to him.

"I promise buddy." Nathan said with a smile. "Olivia?" He said as he looked at her. She looked up from her hands. "I promise I'll be home for things, okay?" He said with a smile.

"Whatever." Olivia plainly replied.

"Alright, the next thing we need to talk about is Grandpa Dan." Nathan said as he cleared his throat. He sat down on the coffee table and looked at his son. "I know you love Grandpa Dan, and I know you see the good in everyone, but for right now you can't spend time with him. He did some bad things." He said as he looked at Olivia. She was looking at the end table next to the chair.

"Like what?" Jamie asked a little mad.

"Well son, he did some things that I just can't forgive right now." Nathan said.

"What did he do?" Jamie asked. Nathan looked at Olivia and then looked at Haley.

"He hit Olivia, and caused her lip to get cut." Nathan said as Jamie looked at Olivia.

"Is she okay?" Jamie asked as he looked at his parents.

"I don't really know honey." Haley said as she looked at Olivia.

"I'm fine." Olivia said. "Now that I have said something." She said as she looked back at her nails.

"Is that what was bothering you and you couldn't think of anything?" Jamie asked as Nathan and Haley looked at her. Olivia looked at him made a face.

"Yes big mouth." Olivia said as Nathan looked at her and told her to stop.

"I guess the family meeting is over." Nathan said as he looked at his kids who were now ignoring each other. Jamie and Olivia both got up and started walking away. "Hold on Olivia. We still need to talk to you." He said a little sternly. Olivia rolled her eyes and walked back into the living room and sat down.

"What?" Olivia said.

"Why did you stomp away from your mother earlier?" Nathan asked sternly.

"Because she said I couldn't go out." Olivia said.

"Are you five?" Nathan asked.

"No." Olivia replied quietly.

"Didn't think so." He said sternly. "You didn't do that when you were five. You know why?" He asked.

"Because I would get in a lot of trouble." She said.

"Exactly." He said. "Do not stomp your feet in my house, or slam your door. Got it? He asked.

"Yes sir." She said as she looked at Haley. "Sorry."

"It's okay sweetheart." Haley said. "You can go to your room now." She said as the teenager got up and walked to the stairs.

"And you're grounded for taking the phone out of our room." He said as the teenager nodded. She was half way up the stairs and then stopped walking. She turned around and looked at her parents. She smiled.

"Thanks for caring about me." Olivia said with a smile. She then walked upstairs and to her room. Nathan looked at his wife and smile.

"That's new." Haley said. Normally Olivia would be mad and act like a brat. The couple sat down on the couch and started catching up with each other. It had only been ten minutes when Olivia came down the stairs. She walked into the living room and sat down on the chair. Nathan had his arm around Haley and he turned the TV on. They were watching the news.

"Can I go to Uncle Cooper's?" Olivia asked as Nathan looked over at the teenager.

"No, you're grounded." Nathan said as he watched the TV.

"But he's my uncle. It's not like I'm going to Tyler's or Jared's." Olivia said as Haley looked at the teenager and then at her husband.

"Promise you will go straight then and then come straight home?" He asked as he looked over at the teenager. She was sitting there looking at him and she nodded. "Fine, you can go." He said. The only reason he was letting her go is because it's the only normal family that she had.

"Thanks!" Olivia said as she remained in the chair. Nathan looked at her and then at his wife. They continued to watch TV for about twenty minutes and Nathan finally said something to Olivia.

"Um…are you going to go?" He asked.

"Uh…oh yeah." Olivia said as she started to get up. She walked up the stairs and Jamie was coming out of his room.

"Ollie, you think mom and dad will watch a movie with me?" Jamie asked with a smile.

"I think that's a safe bet." She said with a little laugh as she walked by him.

"Will you watch the movie with us?" He asked.

"Um…Jamie I am gonna go to Uncle Cooper's." She said as she stood in front of her room.

"So you are leaving?" He asked a little sad. "Can't you see Uncle Cooper whenever?" He asked.

"Jamie…I don't get to ever see Cooper. He's the only family I have that isn't twisted around." She said as Jamie nodded. "Plus, if I stay then we won't ever decide on a movie, you get to pick any movie you want."

"That's true. Will we do something tomorrow at lunch?" He asked.

"Duh!" She said as she walked into her room. She came out of her room with a backpack. She walked down the stairs and Jamie was sitting in between Haley and Nathan. They were picking out a movie to watch. Haley watched Olivia walk to the garage and she got up.

"Sweetie." Haley said as Olivia turned and faced her.

"Yeah?" Olivia replied.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she turned back around and opened the door. "I'll be home later." She walked out of the house and closed the door. She walked out to her car and got in. She started her car and started driving. She turned on the radio and Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle was playing. She turned up the music and listened to the lyrics. She started to think to herself if she was ever Dan's little girl. She wondered if he ever thought about her through the day. The song ended and the next song was My Little Girl by Tim McGraw. She listened to it and thought of the same thing. She listened to Tim McGraw sing the chorus and started to cry. She thought about everything that her dad had missed in her life, but how Nathan was always there for her. She turned down the road that Cooper lived on. She found his house and she pulled into the driveway. There was other car in the driveway that she didn't recognize. She turned off the car and got out. She walked up the stairs and was standing on the porch in front of the door. She rang the doorbell and waited for Cooper to come to the door. She saw the porch light turn on and could hear the door being unlocked. The door opened and Cooper was in basketball shorts. His hair was a mess. He saw his niece standing at the door. He was really surprised.

"Olivia! Um…what are you doing here?" Cooper asked.

"I needed to talk to you." She said. She could tell he was busy.

"Um, okay. Why didn't you text me?" He asked. He was still standing in the door.

"I'm grounded from it." She said.

"Okay, makes sense." He said as he heard his name from behind him. He turned and looked at the girl. His eyes widen and then he looked back at his niece. "Can you give me like five minutes?" He asked. Olivia nodded and then walked back to the steps and sat down. She could hear Cooper talking to a female voice. It had been a couple minutes and a female walked past her. Olivia looked at the female and she looked really familiar. She recognized the woman from pictures that Chris had shown her. The girl was Tara. Cooper walked out of the house and then sat down next to Olivia on the porch. He smiled as Tara waved goodbye. He looked at his niece and noticed her eyes were really red. They watched as Tara left. "What do you need to talk about?" He asked.

"Why was I born?" She asked as she looked at her uncle.

"That's an easy one Liv." He said as he put his arm around her. "You were born for me to love you. You were born for Nathan to love and for Lucas to love. You were born to be loved and you are." He smiled at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well…I mean as fine as I can be." She said as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I guess I'm just mad that Dan doesn't love me like he should and Deb is just a bitch." She said as she looked at Cooper. "Dan hit me."

"What?" He said as his face changed. "When? Does Nathan know?"

"Yeah Nathan knows. Lucas and him went to Dan's earlier. When Nathan got back home he had a family meeting and said that we won't be seeing Dan anymore." She said.

"Good." He said as he patted her back. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" He asked.

"Um…no not really." She said as opened her backpack. "I was just listening to some music in the car and really spoke to me." She said as he nodded. She pulled out the acceptance letter. "So remember when I told you that I was applying early to UNC and didn't want to tell Nate or Haley, so you helped pay for it."

"Yeah. It was the night I won my last trophy and decided to end my career. When you told me you were applying to colleges I realized that I had been doing this for almost 24 years." He said.

"Well, I got a letter today from UNC." She said and then handed him the letter. He nodded and then opened it. He started to read it and smiled.

"You got in!" He said with a smile. "That's great! Congratulations!" He said. "What did Nathan say? I bet he was really happy!"

"I haven't even told him I applied." She said as she looked at her uncle.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was afraid I might not get in and I didn't want to disappoint him." She said.

"Olivia Scott, you could never disappoint him. He loves you." He said as he smiled at her.

"I was also afraid I might get rejected." She said as she looked down at her shoes. "I've been rejected all my life and I didn't want to be rejected again." She said as Cooper's phone started to ring. It was Nathan calling.

"Hold on, okay?" He said as the teenager nodded. Cooper got up and answered the phone. "Hey nephew what's up?" He said into the phone.

"I was just making sure that Olivia got there." Nathan said.

"Yeah she's here." Cooper said as he looked at his niece. He walked away from her and leaned against the railing of his porch. "What did you tell Dan?" He asked.

"I told him that he is done being a part of the family." Nathan said.

"Hey Nate, do you mind if Olivia stays here tonight?" Cooper asked. "I don't see her much, and I really want to catch up with her."

"Uh…yeah I guess that's fine." Nathan said as he looked at Jamie and Haley sitting on the couch. "Tell her we love her and we will see her tomorrow morning." He said and then hung up. Cooper hung up and walked back over to his niece. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"How about you go rent a movie from Redbox and I'll straighten up the house?" Cooper suggested.

"But I have to be home soon." She said.

"Nathan said you could spend the night." He said with a smile and then got up. He walked inside and grabbed his wallet. He came back outside and handed Olivia his card. "Here get us a movie, popcorn, drinks and whatever else you want." He said and then smiled.

"Okay thanks!" She said as she got up and walked out to her car. She got in and drove to Walmart. She got out and walked inside. She grabbed a cart and started walking around the store. She walked to the isle that had popcorn and she saw Jared standing with Christian and Madison. They were all dressed in really nice clothes. Jared saw Olivia and walked over to her.

"Hey Liv." Jared said.

"Hey, why are y'all dressed so nice?" Olivia asked.

"Um, my parents have wanted to adopt for a really long time and they got approved. There was a social worker at our house earlier checking everything." He said.

"Oh, wow." She said as she made a face.

"Yeah I know. Christian, Ethan and I all had the same reaction when they told us over Christmas. They already have six kids and they are adopting." He said as he shook his head.

"Yeah…that's crazy." She said. "So when is it going to happen and why have you kept it a secret?" She asked.

"Um…I don't know why I have kept it a secret but it will happen on Monday. We have met them a couple of times." He said as Christian and Madison walked up to them.

"They?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah my parents are adopting twins." Jared said as Madison smiled.

"I'm gonna be a big sister!" Madison said.

"That's really exciting!" Olivia said to Madison.

"They are five years old." Madison said with a smile.

"Oh wow, and what are their names?" Olivia asked.

"Abigail Raine and Alexander James, but mommy and daddy said we are going to call them Abbie and Alex. Abbie is younger than Alex by ten whole minutes." Madison said as Jared laughed a little.

"That's really cool, so what it's gonna be like adding two more people into y'alls house?" Olivia asked.

"Well as you know we all have our own rooms right now." Jared said.

"Yeah, y'all moved into the house so everyone could have their own rooms." Olivia said.

"Well mom and dad moved Aaron into Ethan's room and Blake into Christian's room. It will be like they have their own room because Christian and Ethan are in college. So Ethan, Blake, Christian and Aaron will all share a bathroom, except when both Ethan and Christian are home. Then Madison and I will share a bathroom with Christian. The twins will have their own rooms but share a bathroom." Jared said.

"So you and Madison both didn't have to move. That seems fair." Olivia laughed as Mr. and Mrs. Landry walked up with their Ethan, Blake and Aaron walking behind them.

"Hi Olivia." Kate said.

"Hi Mrs. Landry." Olivia said with a smile.

"Did Jared tell you the great news?" Kate asked.

"Yes ma'am. Congrats, can't wait to meet Abbie and Alex." Olivia said.

"We are actually going to have a big party to welcome them to the family not this week but next week." Parker said. "Would you like to come?" He asked.

"Yes sir, I will definitely be there, Mr. Landry." Olivia said. "But I actually have to get going. I told my uncle I would be quick." She said with a smile. She started walking away. She smiled and thought to herself that she was glad her family wasn't as big as the Landry's. She continued walking through the store and got almost everything she needed. She walked to the female products and looked around to make sure no one was around. Once the coast was clear Olivia quickly grabbed a pregnancy test and threw it into her cart. She covered it with the box of soda she had put in her cart. She continued to walk and was thinking about the pregnancy test. She grabbed the rest of the stuff that Cooper told her to grab. She went to the self-checkout line and was waiting in line behind a tall blonde. Olivia grabbed a magazine and started reading it. The man in front of her turned around and it was Chris.

"Olivia! I haven't seen you in a while!" Chris said as Olivia looked up. Her eyes widen and she tried to hide it.

"Hi Chris." Olivia said with a smile.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just picking a few things up for my uncle. He just moved into a new place." She said as Tara walked up to Chris.

"Hey Baby." Tara said with a smile. Chris kissed her cheek and then looked at Olivia.

"Olivia, this is Tara, my girlfriend." He said with a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you sweetie." Tara said.

"You too." Olivia said as she rolled her eyes. Two spots opened up next to each other and Chris walked up to it. Tyler came running with a bottle of mountain dew and huge package of sour patch kids. He ran past Olivia and put them in Chris' cart. He was catching his breath as he noticed Olivia walking to the check out table next to them. Tyler looked at her and then looked down. He had been texting her most of the day and wasn't getting a reply. "Hey Ty." She said with a smile.

"Can I help?" Tyler asked. Olivia nodded and then realized she had a pregnancy test in her cart.

"Um…actually…" Olivia said as Chris finished paying and then looked at Tyler.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Yeah…" Tyler said as he kissed Olivia. "See you tomorrow." He said.

"Okay! See you tomorrow." Olivia said as she watched Tyler walk away. She continued checking out and then finished. She paid and grabbed her stuff. She walked out of Walmart and to her car. She drove back to Cooper's house. When she walked in Cooper was on the phone. She walked to her backpack and put the pregnancy test in it. Cooper walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at him.

"So what movie did you get?" Cooper asked.

"Insidious Chapter 3." She said. "I'm not allowed to watch it at home because it's too scary for Jamie and he might walk in and watch it."

"Oh cool. It's still in there?" He asked.

"Yeah I was surprised too." She said with a smile.

"Alright I'll set up the movie, but first I'll show you where you can sleep." He said as he grabbed her backpack for her. "Nathan is actually coming over to drop off some clothes for you." He said as he walked up the stairs. Olivia followed him. They got up the stairs and there was one bedroom and a bathroom. He opened the door and the room looked just like the room Olivia stayed in when she lived with Cooper while Nathan was at camp. He set her bag down and then walked out of the room. Olivia smiled and then unzipped her bag. She walked to the bathroom and took the pregnancy test.

 **-End of part 3-**

 **Hope y'all liked this three-part chapter! I am in finals right now, but will try to keep posting. –M** **J**


	69. A Death Among Us

Olivia sat down on the bathroom counter and waited for the pregnancy test to show an answer. Tyler and Olivia have always been really careful, but recently they have been really careless. Olivia sat there kicking her legs and thinking. She was thinking about her parents. She wasn't ready to be a parent at all. She doesn't want to be a teen mother or have to deal with a pregnancy during her senior year in high school. She looked at the test and it showed only one line. She sighed with relief and then hopped off the counter. She threw the test away and then walked out of bathroom. She walked down the stairs and Cooper was playing on his phone. Olivia smiled and then sat down next to him.

"What time is dad going to be here?" Olivia asked as the doorbell rang.

"Guess now." Cooper said as he got up and walked to the front door. He opened it and Nathan was standing there with a red dress, tan wedges and white jewelry. He also had a bag of Olivia's makeup and straightener. He walked inside and set the outfit down.

"See you tomorrow morning, okay?" Nathan said. "Come by the house before church. We are taking family pictures after church and are going to go right after church." He said. "Oh and Coop." He said as he turned and faced Cooper. "Haley says you need to be at The Woods at noon. Wear a red button down and khaki pants." He said as Cooper nodded.

"Alright." Olivia said back. Nathan smiled at his daughter and then uncle. He shook Cooper's hand and walked out of the house. Cooper shut the door and locked it. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to his niece. Cooper and Olivia started watching the movie. They talked about different things and then the movie ended. Olivia had fallen asleep during the movie. Cooper got up off the couch and picked up his niece. He walked up the stairs and into the room where she was going to be sleeping. He placed her in the bed and then tucked her in. He smiled and then walked out of the room. He walked downstairs to his room and fell asleep.

Olivia woke up in the bed Cooper had put her in. She stretched and looked at the clock that was on the nightstand. It was an hour before the family would leave for church. She jumped out of the bed and got into the shower. She took a really quick shower and wrapped her hair in a towel. She then wrapped herself in a towel and walked back into the room. Cooper had brought up her stuff before he went to bed. Olivia put the dress on and then walked to the bathroom and dried her hair. She then curled her hair and pinned back a couple pieces so that it framed her face nicely. She then got out her makeup and contoured her face. She then did a very natural eye because she knew Haley would make her redo it if it was really flashy. She brought out the natural blue in her eyes. She finished her look with a soft red lip. She smiled at herself and then walked back into the room. She saw the time and then quickly put the jewelry on and her shoes. She grabbed her stuff and ran down the stairs and out the door. She got into her car and started driving to the house. She was listening to the music on the radio. She pulled into the driveway and her family was getting into the car in the open garage. Olivia parked behind the closed garage and got out. Her family was all matching. Nathan was wearing a red button up shirt with khaki pants and Jamie was matching him. Haley was wearing a red skirt with a white blouse and heels. Lydia was in a really cute and fluffy red dress. Nathan saw Olivia getting out of the car and he looked at his watch. He opened the car door for Olivia and she got in. He then got into the front seat.

"Here." Haley said as she handed Olivia her phone.

"Oh thanks." Olivia said with a smile. The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet except for Lydia crying. They got to the church and Nathan parked. They all got out of the car and looked like the picture perfect family. They were all smiling and looked very happy. Olivia saw Tyler's truck pull up and watched as Jared, Christian, Ethan, Blake and Tyler all got out. Ava had left yesterday after the cheer competition to go on a family vacation. Olivia walked over to Tyler and he hugged her.

"Why do you look so cute today?" Tyler asked.

"Family picture day after church." Olivia replied as she rolled her eyes. "Are you like a honorary Landry now?" She asked.

"He might as well be." Christian said.

"Yeah our parents like him more than they like us." Blake said.

"That's because he helps around the house." Jared laughed.

"I was picking up Jared for church and the rest of them wanted a ride." Tyler said as he grabbed his girlfriend's hand. They all walked inside and filled the back row. They were all talking as the youth minster walked up to them. Ben was a young guy and new to the church. He moved from the same town that Tyler and his parents had moved from. Ben has known Tyler since the Keller's moved to Texas when Tyler was two. Tyler's dad was the youth pastor at the church back in Texas.

"Tyler can I ask you something." Ben said as he sat down in the row in front of them.

"Uh, I guess Ben." Tyler said as he looked at the adult. Ben was like the brother Chris never was to Tyler.

"The lead singer who also plays guitar is sick today and we just found out. Do you think you can fill in?" Ben asked.

"Isn't there anyone else you can ask?" Tyler said as he sighed.

"No, I'm asking you because I thought you would be nice enough to help me out." Ben said as he started to get up.

"Fine." Tyler said as he got up from his seat and walked with Ben to the stage. "What songs are we doing today?" He asked. At his old church Tyler's parents made him lead worship for the youth group on Sundays and the kids group of Wednesday nights.

"Happy Day, Amazing Grace, One Thing Remains, Mighty to Save, Crazy and Big House." Ben said as Tyler looked at him a little annoyed.

"That's a lot of songs." Tyler said.

"Well you are doing Amazing Grace, One Thing Remains and Mighty to Save before the message. After the message it will be Happy Day, Crazy and Big House." Ben said as the countdown hit the 10-second mark. Tyler rolled his eyes and then walked onto the stage. He could see Olivia and the guys in the back laughing a little. He sighed and grabbed the guitar that was there. He walked to the mic and smiled.

"So um welcome to Tree United." Tyler said as he could hear a couple people laugh. "Anyways….I'm Tyler and Ben is making me do this." He said as he turned and faced the band. He looked at them and started playing Amazing Grace. He started singing and the teenagers joined him. He continued playing the next two songs and then introduced Ben to the stage. Tyler walked off stage and to the back of the building. He sat down next to Olivia and the two started quietly talking. "So I didn't get to really talk to you but do you think you can do dinner tonight?" He asked.

"Um…let me my dad." Olivia said as she pulled out her phone and texted Nathan. Nathan had the bible app open on his phone and saw the text and replied. Olivia read the text and laughed a little bit.

"What did he say?" Tyler asked.

"He said yes but that I better get off my phone and pay attention." She said with a laugh. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"Um, Chris is taking us to a steak house with Tara." He said with a smile.

"About Tara…I wanna talk to you about her." She said as she started to pay attention. Tyler looked at her and then at the stage.

"What about Tara?" He asked as she ignored him. They continued to listen and it was almost time for the band to start playing music again. Tyler got up and looked at his girlfriend and then quietly walked to the front of the building and onto the stage. He played the guitar in a soft melody as the kids group walked in for the last three songs. Ben walked off the stage and Tyler walked up to the mic. They band played Big House and everyone sang with them. They then sang crazy as some parents started to walk in. The Scotts walked in as the band started to play Happy Day. "The greatest day in history. Death is beaten, You have rescued me. Sing it out, Jesus is alive. The empty cross, the empty grave. Life eternal, You have won the day. Shout it out, Jesus is alive. He's alive." He sang as Peyton made an investing face. She had never heard him sing and was really impressed. "Oh, happy day, happy day. You washed my sin away. Oh, happy day, happy day. I'll never be the same. Forever I am changed." Tyler continued to sing and dance as he played the rest of the song. He would stop playing the guitar and wave his hands to get the kids that came in to join. The song finished and Tyler put down the guitar and walked off the stage. Jamie ran up to him and started talking about how good he was. Tyler smiled and thanked him as Ben walked up.

"Ty, how would you like to lead worship for this next school year?" Ben asked.

"Um…I don't think I was that good." Tyler said as Olivia walked up to him.

"No Ty you were great! That was the best worship team ever." Olivia said with a smile.

"Thanks baby." Tyler said and then looked at Ben. "Uh, I guess I'll do it, but can Jared be on drums?" He asked.

"Does Jared know how to the drums?" Ben asked.

"Yeah he's really good." Tyler said.

"Then sure. The drummer is leaving for college anyways." Ben said as he shook hands with Tyler and walked away to talk to more people. The Scotts started walking up to the teenagers and Peyton made her way to the front.

"Tyler you were incredible!" Peyton said with a huge smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Scott." Tyler said with a smile. He didn't know he was as good as people were saying.

"I have a question." Peyton said as Tyler nodded. "So I was wondering how you would like to do a sing off with our main attraction."

"You mean Chris." Tyler said a little unsure that he wanted to do it.

"Yes! I want to call it Keller Vs. Keller: The Ultimate Brother Showdown." Peyton said with a smile.

"Um…sure I guess." Tyler said with a smile.

"Great!" Peyton said. Nathan looked at the teenagers and then his watch.

"We gotta go." Nathan said. "Y'all will see each other later." He said as Tyler kissed Olivia's cheek. She smiled at him and then walked with her family out to the car.

"Can I ride with Luke?" Olivia asked as she watched Lucas walk to Peyton's car with Peyton and Sawyer. Nathan looked at the teenager and then over at Lucas.

"Yeah." Nathan said as Olivia smiled at him and then ran over to Lucas' car.

"Riding with us?" Lucas said with a smile as he pushed forward his seat so that she could get in the car.

"Yup." Olivia said as she crawled into the back of the Comet. Lucas smiled as he put the seat back and then got in. He started following Nathan's car.

"Are you ready for the soccer tryouts tomorrow morning?" Lucas asked as he looked in the rear view mirror at the teenager. Olivia looked up from her phone with smile.

"Yeah. It's not really tryouts. It is more like team placements. They have enough interest for a freshmen, JV, and Varsity team." Olivia said as she looked at Sawyer. She smiled at her. Sawyer was going to be nine months eight months in a couple of weeks. She was talking already.

"So when are you going to start applying to colleges?" Peyton asked as she smiled at her husband. They heard the teenager sigh.

"What do you want to study?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said as she played with Sawyer. She really enjoyed playing with Sawyer. She felt relieved that she finally had told her family about the babysitter that had hit her when she held Jamie.

"You could do music!" Peyton said with a smile.

"Oh yeah." Olivia said sarcastically. Peyton was still smiling because she didn't pick up on the sarcasm, but Lucas did. This continued the whole way to The Woods. The Woods is a beautiful photography studio location near the beach as well as the woods. Lucas parked the car and Peyton was the first to get out. She walked to Sawyer's car seat and was getting her out. Lucas got out and then let Olivia get out. Olivia was on her phone and Lucas grabbed it from her.

"We need to talk." Lucas said as the teenager rolled her eyes.

"No." Olivia said as she started to walk away.

"Excuse me." Lucas said as he grabbed the teenager's arm. He pulled her over to him and then moved her to face him.

"What!" She said with sass.

"Why were you being so sarcastic to Peyton in the car?" He asked as Nathan watched from his car. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he could tell that Lucas was really annoyed.

"I don't know." She said as she put her hand on her hip.

"Well it's rude." He said as he looked at the teenager.

"Why are you being like this?" She asked. "You aren't my dad." She said loudly. Haley looked over at them and then at her husband. He was holding Lydia while Jamie was showing his dad different things.

"I know I'm not." He said.

"You're supposed to be my brother. A brother isn't supposed to yell at his sister, or lecture her." She said. Lucas looked at the teenager and then sighed.

"Olivia…" He said as Haley started walking over.

"Olivia Faith!" Haley said sternly causing the teenager to take her hand on her hip. "Why are you yelling at Lucas?"

"Uh..." Olivia started to say.

"Don't answer the question. There isn't a good enough reason for you to be yelling at him. When you are with Peyton and Lucas you need to show them the same respect you show your father and I. Actually you need to show them more than you show us." Haley said sternly. "If you are wanting to go to dinner with Tyler, straighten up."

"Yes ma'am." Olivia said. Haley has never really yelled at Olivia like Nathan does. It takes a lot for Haley to get upset. Haley smiled at Lucas and then walked back to her husband. Lucas looked at the teenager and then handed her phone to her.

"Are you staying with us tonight?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Olivia said quietly as she looked at her phone. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know you just care about me."

"I do care about you and I also care about my wife. It hurts me when you are mean to her." He said as he put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry I'll try not to be sarcastic as much." She said with a smile.

"That's all I ask." He said. "So where are you and Tyler going for dinner?" He asked as the two started walking to join the family.

(I am breaking it up because it wasn't loading.)


	70. A Death Among Us Part 2

"Um…" She said as she opened her phone and looked at the text from Chris. "I can't pronounce the name but it's the Brazilin steak house." She said as they met up with the family. Lucas was a little surprised because that was one of the most expensive restaurants in Tree Hill. Haley was unloading the car. She had made a picnic for the whole family so that they could take pictures on a picnic blanket as well. Cooper pulled in and parked. He got out and was wearing his Ray Bans, a red button down shirt, khaki pants and his black converse. Olivia smiled at him and then looked at Lucas. "Uncle Coop looks like a teenager." She laughed.

"Yes he does." Lucas replied as Nathan walked over to Cooper.

"Nice shoes Coop." Nathan said as Cooper looked down and laughed. The family went and set up their picnic. They were all sitting around a huge blanket talking while the photographer took pictures of them all just enjoying life. After they finished their lunch they continued for two hours taking pictures. Haley had Jamie take a first day of fifth grade picture and then had Olivia take a picture in a cap and gown. Even though this wasn't her senior pictures both Haley and Nathan shed a couple tears because they knew soon they wouldn't see Olivia every day. They finished up the pictures and Olivia rode back to the house with Nathan so she could grab her stuff and head to Lucas'. They got to the house and everyone helped unpack the car. After they were finished Olivia walked up to her room and started to change. She put on a crop top and a pair of blue jean shorts. She put on her converse and then looked through her closet for a dress for dinner. Chris had told her that it was a really nice restaurant and to wear something classy. Olivia picked out a dress that Brooke had picked out for her. She then grabbed a pair of red heels. She packed a couple other things and then packed her soccer bag. She heard a knock at the door and it was Haley.

"Hey sweetie I just wanted to tell you something before you leave." Haley said with a smile.

"Alright, and I'm sorry that I was being rude to Lucas earlier. I apologized to him." Olivia said as Haley smiled.

"Well thank you but that wasn't it." Haley said as she looked at the teenager. "I just wanted to tell you good luck for tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." Olivia said as she grabbed her make up bag.

"Is that what your wearing tonight?" Haley asked as she looked at the black dress. It was a form fit dress with three-quarter lace sleeves.

"Yeah, why?" Olivia asked.

"It's just a little grown up for a senior in high school." Haley said as she held up the dress. "Where did you get it?"

"Brooke." Olivia said as she grabbed the dress. "It was a birthday gift."

"Okay." Haley said as she started to walk out of the room. "Well have fun on your date."

"Thanks." Olivia said as she grabbed her blanket. Haley had made Olivia a blanket while she was still dating Nathan and Olivia has kept it since that day. Olivia walked down the stairs and said good bye to everyone and then headed out the door. It was four and Tyler was going to pick up Olivia around 5:30. Olivia got in her car and drove to Lucas' house. She got there and parked in the front. She got out and walked inside. Lucas and Peyton were in the living room talking. Olivia smiled at them and then walked up the stairs to her room. She opened her door and set her things down on her bed. She walked into her bathroom and turned on her curler and then went to turn her music on. She grabbed her makeup and then walked back to the bathroom. She wiped off her makeup and started over. She started contouring her face as Peyton walked into her room.

"Need any help?" Peyton asked.

"Um, I don't think so." Olivia said as she started doing her eyes. She did a natural look for her eyes with brown and cream but with a deep red lipstick.

"Your makeup looks very pretty." Peyton said with a smile.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she started to curl her hair. "I guess if you want you could help me with this." She said as she handed the curled to Peyton./

"I would love to." Peyton said as she walked over to the teenager. Olivia sat down on the chair in her bathroom and Peyton started to curl her hair. "Does Haley do this?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah sometimes." Olivia said as Peyton curled her hair.

"What's new?" Peyton asked as Olivia smiled.

"Um, can you keep a secret?" Olivia asked.

"Um, it depends on the secret. If it's something that will end up hurting you, I'm going to tell someone." Peyton said.

"I got into the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill." Olivia said as Peyton's mouth dropped open.

"Really?!" Peyton said with a huge smile.

"Yeah." Olivia said as Peyton finished Olivia's hair.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said. "I think I'm just waiting for the right time. I was going to tell them yesterday, but the whole Dan thing kinda threw it off." She said.

"When are you going to tell them?" Peyton asked./span/p

"I think I am going to tell them at family dinner on Tuesday." Olivia said.

"Well I will keep the secret until then." Peyton said as the doorbell rang. It was almost 5:30. "Well get dressed." She said with a smile as she left. Olivia smiled at Peyton as she walked out of the room. Olivia got up from the chair and then walked over to the dress she laid on the bed. She put it on and then zipped it up. She then put on her red heels. She walked over to the full-length mirror and looked at herself. She looked like a mini version of Brooke. She grabbed her phone and lipstick and put it in a small red purse. She then sprayed Stella McCartney STELLA on herself. She fluffed her hair and then walked out of her room. She walked over to the staircase and then down. Tyler was sitting on the couch talking about basketball to Lucas. Lucas saw his sister walk down the stairs and his whole expression changed. She looked like a model. Tyler got up and he was completely blown away. Neither teenager typically dressed up more than what they dressed for church. Tyler was at wearing a nice black suit, a white collared shirt and a black tie. He smiled at his girlfriend. Peyton quickly pulled out her phone to take pictures of the two. She took about twenty photos and then the two teenagers left. They walked out the front door hand in hand. Lucas watched them leave and as he closed the front door he called Nathan.

"Hey what's up?" Nathan said into the phone.

"Uh…Olivia's dress was a little too short. Did you approve that dress?" Lucas asked as Peyton sent the photos to both Brooke and Haley.

"No. What dress?" Nathan asked as he heard Haley walking up behind him. She was telling him how great Olivia looked. He looked at the photo and almost choked on his water.

"You let her leave like that?" He said into the phone.

"I'm her brother not her father." Lucas laughed a little.

"Yeah her brother who is suppose to think about the boys in her life…" Nathan said.

"I know…" Lucas said as Peyton told him to calm down.

"Well Haley is saying we can trust her." Nathan said as Haley was texting Brooke and Peyton. They all thought Olivia looked cute. The boys hung up the phone and both went

back to what they were doing. Tyler parked his truck near the pier and got out of his truck. He walked over to Olivia's door and opened it for her. He helped her out of the truck and then shut the door. The couple walked together and Tyler stopped them.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing. I just thought we could stop here and talk." Tyler said as he looked out at the water. "Do you remember this spot?" He asked.

"Yeah, this is where we had our first date." She said with a smile.

"Yup." He said with a smile. "I know we haven't been dating for that long but I wanted to get you something." He said as he pulled a little box out of his coat pocket. She looked at him as he opened the box. It was a necklace.

"You got this for me?" She asked.

"Of course." He said with a smile. It was an Annello 14 karats rose gold diamond necklace.

"Tyler, this looks really expensive." She said as he put it on her.

"I haven't spent any of my savings since I was twelve. I had a lot of money saved up. Plus this didn't even make a dent." He said. His family came from a lot of money. Both his grandparents were beyond well off, and every year since Tyler had been thirteen for his birthday Chris would spend him a check with $200 to $400 on it. Olivia looked at him and then kissed him.

"I love it." She said with a smile as Tyler checked his watch and grabbed Olivia's hand. The two walked down the pier. They got to the restaurant and walked in. The restaurant was beyond nice inside. They walked to the host.

"What's the reservation?" The host asked.

"Keller." Tyler said after he cleared his throat. Tyler and Chris have eaten at this restaurant a couple times.

"Oh. Right this way sir. Your other half of the party was just seated." The host said as he walked them to Chris' typical table. Chris saw them walk up and he got up. Tyler walked with Olivia and pulled out her chair for her. Then he walked over to his seat and both of the boys sat down at the same time. Tara was in the bathroom.

"You guys look great." Chris said with a smile.

"Thanks." Olivia said as Tara walked back to the table. Both boys got back up and then sat down after Tara did.

"Olivia I would like you to meet my girlfriend Tara Richards." Chris said as Tara looked at the teenager and then noticed it was Cooper's niece.

"Hi, I'm Tara." Tara said hoping that Olivia wouldn't spill the beans.

"Hi, I'm Olivia." Olivia said as she looked over at Tyler. Tyler shrugged and then they continued to talk about different things. Their food came out and they started eating. Chris got up to go to the bathroom and both teenagers turned to Tara.

"Are you going to say anything to Chris?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Tara said as ate her food

"You slept with Chase." He said quietly.

"And Cooper." Olivia said with a rude expression on her face.

"Chris doesn't need to know." Tara said quietly.

"Chris, Cooper, Chase. You got a thing for guys with C's in their names." Olivia said.

"He's my brother, he deserves to know." He said.

"From what I hear, you to are the furthest things from brothers. You are basically strangers who live together." Tara said rudely. Chris had walked up behind Tara to surprise her but ended up hearing everything they were talking about. None of the people at the table had noticed Chris standing near them.

"You might be right but I'm not keeping your secret from him anymore." Tyler said as Chris walked around the other side of the table.

"Hi baby." Tara said as Chris glared at her.

"It's over." Chris said as both teenagers looked down at their empty plates.

"Chris…" Tara said.

"Not only did you cheat on me, but you did it with my best friend." Chris said as he then looked at Olivia. "And my little brother's girlfriend's uncle."

"Chris…" Tara said.

"I'm not finished. You told my brother that we aren't brothers. That isn't his fault. It's mine." Chris said as Tyler looked at his brother. "I distanced myself from him since the day he was born. I never helped my parents. I didn't want a brother." He said. "But I wish I would have taken the time to get to know him, but I have that chance now."

"I'm sorry." Tara said.

"I'm sure you are…but I don't care. We are done." Chris said as Tara got up from the table and left. Chris looked at his brother and then Olivia. "So…what do y'all want for desert?" He asked with a smile.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yes and no." Chris said as their waiter came over to them. "Yes, can we have a lemon cake for me, a chocolate cake for him and a key-lime pie for her. She's allergic to walnuts so leave those off." He said to the waiter. Tyler looked at his brother. He was really surprised that Chris knew that much about Olivia.

"Why no?" Olivia asked.

"No, because both of you didn't tell me." Chris said.

"I just found out." Olivia said.

"I didn't know how to tell you." Tyler said as he looked down.

"Next time just tell me. Okay?" Chris said with a smile. He knew deep down that Tara was cheating on him. He just didn't want to believe it. The three finished their deserts and it was getting pretty late. The teenagers walked out to Tyler's truck and he started to drive home.

"Is it okay if I go to your tryouts tomorrow morning? Coach Scott is going to open the gym early tomorrow morning and I was going to work out." Tyler said.

"Of course." She said with a smile. They pulled up to the house and Nathan's car was out front.

"Why is Nathan here?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll text you." She said as they both got out of the truck. Tyler walked Olivia up to the door and they kissed goodnight. Tyler walked back to his truck and watched Olivia walk inside. Nathan was sitting in the kitchen with Lucas. Peyton had already gone to bed. Olivia walked into the kitchen and noticed that Nathan's eyes were a little red.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Sweetheart you need to sit down." Nathan said as Olivia sat down at the table.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I got a call from Grandma May a little after you left on your date." Nathan said as Olivia looked at him. She normally spent two weeks with Dan's parents during the summer but this year she didn't go because she broke her arm and leg.

"And…?" She asked.

"Well, Grandpa Royal had gotten worse about a week ago. He died today." Nathan said as he watched Olivia's face change.

"I don't know what to say." She said trying to fight the tears back. She didn't have the same relationship with her grandparents that Nathan had shared. They changed a lot after Keith was murdered. They were open and welcoming. Royal and May had even become closer with Lucas.

"We are going to leave tomorrow morning and drive down to Florida." Nathan said. "We are going to leave after your soccer tryouts, but this means you are going to miss the soccer camp." He said.

"That's fine." She said as she looked at Lucas and then back at Nathan. "Can I go to my room?" She asked.

"Yea that's fine." Lucas said as Nathan agreed. Olivia got up and walked upstairs to her room. She texted Tyler what had happen. She got undressed and put on her pjs. She got into bed and started to cry a little. She heard a knock at the door and it was Lucas.

"Hey sunshine. Are you okay?" Lucas asked. "I know you were really close to Grandpa Royal." He said as he sat down on her bed.

"No. If I wasn't stupid…" She said as he cut her off.

"You aren't stupid." He said. "I know what it feels like to lose someone really close to you." He said as he wrapped his arm around him.

"Luke, I don't really feel like talking." She said.

"No…" She said as he smiled. He got up and walked over to the TV in her room and put a DVD in. He walked back over to her and sat down next to her.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"The Goonies." He said with a smile.

"Oh me and grandpa would watch this every time I visited." She said. Lucas smiled as they watched the movie. The movie was almost over and Olivia had fallen asleep. Lucas got up and turned off the movie and then walked out of the room.

-Please review! -M


	71. Trouble?

Lucas walked into Olivia's room. It was about 6:15 and the tryouts started at 7:30. Olivia was already up. She had just finished fixing her hair. She had it in a high ponytail. She was wearing black soccer shorts and a blue Ravens basketball shirt.

"Are you ready?" Lucas asked.

"Yup." Olivia replied. She grabbed her soccer ball bag.

"Did you pack for the trip?" He asked.

"Yup." She replied and walked past him. He saw her bag on the bed and picked it up. He then grabbed her blanket and pillow. He followed the teenager down the stairs and then he dropped the bag with the others by the front door. He had moved Olivia's car to the driveway behind the house earlier that morning. He then walked into the kitchen where Peyton, Olivia and Sawyer were eating breakfast. Sawyer is now seven months old and can feed herself. Lucas sat down at the table and started eating. Peyton had made oatmeal because it was one of Olivia's favorite breakfast foods. The meal was very quiet until Lucas decided to break the silence.

"What's the game plan?" Peyton asked.

"Nathan said that he is going to pick us from here at 9:30ish." Lucas said. "He didn't give me any other details. Lucas said as Olivia finished eating and got up from the table. "Grab your plate." He said as the teenager sighed and grabbed it. She put it in the sink and went into the living room.

"Is she okay?" Peyton asked.

"I don't know. She processes her emotions just like Nate and I do…" He said as he sighed. "Through her anger. I think that is the Dan in all of us." He said as he looked at his watch. It was 6:45. He got up from his seat and put his plate in the sink. He then kissed Peyton and Sawyer goodbye. He walked into the living room and found Olivia sitting on the floor. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yup." Olivia said as she got up and grabbed her soccer bag. They walked out to the garage and got into Lucas' car. The car ride was very quiet. They pulled into the school parking lot and there were about fifteen boys waiting to get into the gym. Lucas parked by the gym and they both got out. Skills was already out at the soccer fields. Olivia started walking toward the field to warm up. Lucas told her good luck and then walked over to the gym. Blake, Aaron and Jared were all sitting against the wall on their phones. Tyler was standing away from them on the phone.

"Well maybe I don't want to go to Harvard." Tyler said into the phone.

"It's where we want you to go." Mark Keller said.

"Dad, it's not what I want to do." Tyler replied.

"We don't really care what you want to do. We know what is best for you." Mark said which frustrated Tyler.

"You aren't listening to me." Tyler yelled causing Lucas to look over his shoulder while he unlocked the gym. "I called to tell you I'm preforming with Chris at TRIC on Saturday." He said.

"No you aren't. We don't want you to focus on music. You need to focus on politics and your future." Mark said as he was also getting frustrated. He considered Tyler to be very rebellious and defiant.

"Dad…" Tyler said as all the guys walked into the gym. Jared continued to sit there and wait for his friend to finish.

"Tyler, you aren't preforming. You are going to start applying for Harvard." Mark said as Tyler sighed.

"No." Tyler said with anger.

"Excuse me?" Mark said with even more anger.

"I'm done." Tyler said coldly.

"No you aren't. You are a Keller and my son. You are going to do as I say." Mark said as Helen looked at her husband. Tyler and Mark either got along great or were at each other's throats.

"Maybe I don't want to be a Keller." Tyler yelled into the phone.

"I'm done with you." Mark said as he handed the phone to his wife. His parents had called him just to check in and it turned really ugly.

"Tyler, sweetie." Helen said into the phone.

"What?" Tyler said still angry.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"I'm done with him. I'm done being the perfect Keller." He said as he rubbed his neck.

"Tyler…" She said and then was cut off.

"No. I am going to do what I want." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I am preforming with Chris on Saturday." He said.

"No you aren't. Tyler we want you to focus on your future." She said getting frustrated. Tyler and his parents had been fighting about his future since freshman year.

"This could be my future!" He yelled. "You took football away and have tried to take both basketball and baseball away. You took my music away one time, I'm done letting you and Mark control my life. I'm done." He said getting angry again.

"Tyler Jacob Keller!" She yelled back in the phone.

"What do you want bitch?" He said out of anger.

"Excuse me?" She said as Mark grabbed the phone.

"Tyler Jacob stop this behavior or we will come home and talk to you." Mark said in the phone.

"Stop controlling my life." Tyler yelled into the phone.

"Fine." Mark said frustrated and then hung up. Tyler groaned and then threw his phone at the wall. His phone screen completely shattered. Lucas saw this and walked over to the teenager.

"Tyler lets go talk in my office." Lucas said as Tyler looked at the coach. Jared was standing up now and he walked to pick up Tyler's phone.

"Yes sir." Tyler said as he walked with the coach. They walked to his office and Tyler sat down.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked as he looked at the teenager.

"My parents are wanting me to go to Harvard but I really don't want to." Tyler said as he looked at his hands. He was so angry that he was almost shaking.

"Is that all you are mad at your parents for?" Lucas asked.

"Yes." Tyler said and then looked down. "I mean no." He said.

"Why else are you on edge?" Lucas asked. "Is everything okay in your relationship with your brother, Olivia, Jared?" He asked.

"Olivia and I are great. Amazing even. Jared and I are cool. I basically live at his house. Chris and I are actually getting really close. He is super excited for me to preform with him on Saturday…" Tyler said and then took a deep breath. "My parents left my senior year. They aren't coming back until graduation if they come back at all. They just left. How could they do that to me? I had one year left and they just left." He said as Lucas nodded. He could tell Tyler was finally opening up. "They are going to miss my last first day of high school, they are going to miss senior pictures, senior everything. They are going to miss me getting my acceptance letters and everything. They are going to miss it." He said as he let out a deep breath. He felt really comfortable around Lucas.

"Tyler calm down. I can't understand what you are going through because my mom wanted me to be happy doing what I want. But…I can understand having someone you love miss all the first and last things in your life. My uncle Keith was taken from me too soon. He missed his daughter being born, my graduation, my college acceptance letters, and my first book. He missed it all. I understand that." Lucas said.

"It just really hurts that they left." Tyler said.

"I understand, but focus on the positive parts of your life." Lucas said with a smile.

"Like…?" Tyler asked not really thinking straight.

"You have great friends such as Jared. You are dating Olivia. You are also building a great relationship with Chris. Don't tell him I said this but Peyton said that Chris has changed a lot since you have been living with him. He gives Peyton the update on your life. Maybe talk to Chris about how you don't want to go to Harvard. Maybe he can help ease your parents into your choices." Lucas suggested.

"I'll try it out." Tyler said as he looked at the clock on Lucas' desk. It was already eight. "I'm gonna go play a couple games and then work out."

"Alright." Lucas said with a smile. Tyler got up and walked out of the room. Lucas sat there and answered a couple of emails and then looked out of his window. The soccer team was gathered around the two coaches in the middle of the field.

"Once I call your name you can leave." Skills said as he read the names for the freshman team and then the JV team. He then went to the varsity team. "Once I call your name go to the locker room so Coach Lee and I can talk to you. Hannah Jones, Callie Davis, Penny Miller, Madison Martin, Madison Taylor, Heather Jackson, Emily Lee, Katie Hill, Brittany Parker, Taylor Bell, Lauren Long, Ruth Young, Sadie West, Isabella Reed, Sydney Rose and Olivia Scott." Skills said as one by one the girls got up and walked to the locker room. Since Olivia was the last to get called she walked with both coaches. She was planning on taking a shower after the team meeting. They got inside the locker room and Olivia sat down next to Sadie West. Sadie was also a senior. "Alright ladies, this is he varsity Tree Hill Ravens soccer team. I have all of your phone numbers and will communicate with y'all when everything is going to happen. In North Carolina soccer is a spring sport so we won't have games until after Christmas but we will have practice in the fall along with a dozen non-season games." He said as he turned to Cooper. Skills had introduced himself outside before the tryouts had started.

"I'm Coach Lee or Mr. Lee. I am a new teacher here." Cooper said as a couple of the girls started to smile. Cooper shook his head and continued to talk at the end of his speech both coaches said their goodbyes and left the girls in the locker room. Olivia got up and walked to the showers. She was taking a shower and could hear some of her teammates talking.

"Coach Lee is so cute. Do you know what he is teaching?" Sydney asked.

"He's the new shop teacher." Sadie said as Sydney smiled.

"Yeah, he used to be a racecar driver." Callie said as Olivia turned off her shower and walked out. She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair.

"Olivia, what do you think of Coach Lee?" Sydney asked. Olivia was the most popular girl in school and everyone always asked her opinion on things.

"Uh…he's cool?" Olivia said a little awkwardly.

"Well I'm sure he's cool, but do you think he is cute?" Sadie asked. Olivia laughed a little.

"Uh, sure, but he's my uncle." Olivia said as the girls all laughed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." Callie said. "You probably think we are all so weird." She said. Most of the girls knew each other very well because they all played on the select team. Olivia played with them but she was much more involved with cheer.

"No, it's fine. Y'all didn't know." Olivia said as she walked to her cheer locker and changed. She put on a pair of pink Nike shorts and then a huge grey t-shirt that said Road trips and donuts. The shirt covered up most of her shorts. She also put on the necklace that Tyler had gotten her. She then put on her white converse and walked back to the mirrors where everyone else was getting ready.

"So Olivia, we are all gonna go to Karen's for breakfast. Do you want to join?" Emily asked.

"I wish I could, but my grandpa died yesterday and we are going to Florida." Olivia said as she started French braiding half of her hair.

"I'm sorry." Sadie said.

"It's fine." Olivia said as she started to finish one braid and start on the other.

"So you're dating Tyler Keller right?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah…" Olivia laughed.

"Have you met his brother?" Emily asked.

"Uh…yeah." Olivia said.

"That's so cool! You've gotten to meet Chris Keller!" Lauren said as she finished her makeup.

"Yeah I guess." Olivia said as she finished her hair and did really light makeup. She finished and then started to leave. Sadie grabbed her stuff and walked with Olivia.

"Sorry about them." Sadie said. "It was a really blonde thing to ask."

"It's fine." Olivia said with a smile. The two girls walked into the gym. Tyler, Jared, Blake and Aaron were playing a game with some other teenagers. Tyler and Jared let two other guys come in. As they walked up Sadie walked away.

"See you later." Sadie said as she walked up to her boyfriend. Her boyfriend was holding a one-year-old girl. Sadie smiled at the baby and then took her from her boyfriend. The two walked out of the gym holding hands. Olivia watched this and then turned when she heard her name.

"So how did you do?" Tyler asked.

"Varsity." Olivia said as Tyler smiled.

"That's exciting." Tyler said as Jared walked up.

"Jared, who was that with Sadie?" She asked.

"Oh that's Preston. He's a baseball player. Right outfield. Last July he and his girlfriend had a baby. They are married now. Preston and Sadie West. Their daughter's name is Baylee." Jared said.

"How do you know all that?" She asked.

"Because he's on my team. Don't feel bad that you don't know them. They keep to themselves plus they aren't very involved other than baseball and now soccer." Jared said as Lucas walked into the gym. It was nine. Olivia looked over at Lucas and then back at her friends.

"My parents and Lucas want you to check on the houses during the week." Olivia said as she handed him the keys. "Can you do it?" She asked.

"Sure." Tyler said with a smile.

"See y'all on Saturday?" Olivia said as she kissed Tyler.

"Alright see you then." Tyler said and then turned to Jared. "Wanna go work out?" He asked.

"Duh." Jared said as the two walked with each other to the weight room.

Lucas pulled into the driveway and the two walked inside. Peyton was in the living room with Sawyer. They were playing. Olivia walked up to her room to drop off her sports bag. As she walked downstairs there was a loud honk outside. Lucas went to the front door and opened it. He then started to laugh.

"Oh wow…" Lucas said as Olivia walked to the door. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not riding in that." Olivia said with attitude.

"Suck it up buttercup." Lucas said as Nathan walked up to help with the bags. "What is this little brother?" He said.

"I thought it would be nice to all ride as a family, but still have space." Nathan said as Olivia walked past both of them. "Plus I figured Olivia would benefit from having more space." He said.

"Well it's a great idea." Peyton said with a smile. She walked past the boys and into the RV. Haley was sitting with Jamie at the table and Olivia was already on the couch with her computer open. Peyton put Sawyer in the car seat that Nathan had already put in one of the seats. She then sat down next to Haley and they dealt her in for the next game. The boys finished loading the RV and got inside.

"Ready for a road trip!" Nathan said trying to cheer everyone up. The all cheered and Olivia just rolled her eyes. Nathan sighed. When Olivia was younger that would always make her cheer. Lucas and Nathan sat down at the front and Nathan started driving. They were an hour in the trip and Jamie walked over to Olivia.

"Ollie…?" Jamie said as Olivia removed her headphones.

"What's up?" Olivia said as she looked at him.

"When are you gonna tell mom and dad?" He asked as he sat down by the teenager. Olivia looked over at them. They were all very distracted.

"I actually have an idea." She said as she pulled out the letter. "I put the letter in a different envelope." She said as she handed it to him.

"Hm…that's smart." He said as he handed it back to her. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

"Sure. Let's watch Captain America." She said as she pulled it up on her computer. They both put on headphones and started watching. Haley walked over to her kids and smiled at them.

"How are y'all doing?" Haley asked.

"Fine." Jamie said.

"Great." Olivia said with a smile. Haley smiled and then walked back to her seat. She was talking with Peyton. Olivia watched them and then looked back at the room in the back of the RV. She saw Haley's purse with the stack of mail in it. She got up and walked to the back room. Olivia acted like she was fixing her hair and then slipped her letter into the stack of mail. She then walked back to her seat and continued to watch the movie with Jamie.

Tyler pulled into the garage and turned off his truck. He took out his smashed phone. It was barely walking. He was getting a call from Max Kline. He answered his phone. "Hey Max…" He said into his phone. He could barely hear because of how broken his phone was.

"Hey Tyler. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out and catch up?" Max asked.

"Uh..." Tyler started to say as he rubbed his neck. He then thought about how long he and Max had been friends. He decided to give Max another chance. "Sure. How about I pick you up around 8?" He said.

"Sure I live right behind the high school." Max said as Tyler said okay and hung up. He walked inside his house and straight to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Tyler." Chase said as he grabbed an apple.

"Hey Chase." Tyler said back as he grabbed a bottle of water and shut the fridge. "Where's Chris?" He asked.

"We were outside enjoying the pool but your parents called." Chase said and then took a bite out of the apple.

"Oh." Tyler said a little worried. He sat down on the couch and started watching ESPN. He could see Chris outside on the phone. "How long has he been on the phone?" He asked.

"Uh…" Chase said as he sat down next to Tyler. "A little under two hours."

"Dang…." Tyler said as he reached for his phone but then remembered it barely worked in the car. The two continued to watch TV and Chris finally walked inside the house. "How long am I grounded for?" He asked.

"Uh… mom and dad said three months…" Chris said as he sat down on the chair in the living room. "What'd you do?" He looked at the TV as much as he tried to enjoy sports he just couldn't.

"They didn't tell you?" Tyler asked.

"No, we talked about my music for a while, then they asked about Tara so I explained that, and right before they hung up they told me to tell you that you're grounded for three months." Chris said.

"Oh well…uhh…" Tyler said as he tried to think about how to word it. "Mom and dad want me to go to Harvard and I don't want to. They have been pushing it since 7th grade, but even harder once I got to high school. I get grounded if my grades are below A's and I'm in all AP classes. I want to enjoy high school and college. They want me to study politics and become a lawyer but I want to be a teacher or maybe a doctor but I want to be what I want to be. Dad doesn't understand that or want to hear it. I try to explain it to him and we always fight." He said as Chris nodded his head. Tyler looked down and started talking again. "I called mom a bitch."

"Tyler!" Chris said. "Mom tries to help you, don't disrespect her." He said.

"I know…I didn't mean to. Well I also told them that I was done with them and that I didn't want to be a Keller anymore." Tyler said.

"Ty…I can't really tell you that I understand what mom and dad are like, because they didn't do this with me. Mom and dad were juniors in high school when I was born. They were really young. They are a lot older now." Chris said as he smiled at his brother.

"Thanks Chris…" Tyler said as he got up. "I guess I'll just go chill in my room for the next three months."

"You aren't grounded for three months." Chris said. "If mom and dad ask, tell them I yelled at you and grounded you for three months. But in all honesty mom and dad are in the wrong."

"Thanks!" Tyler said as both boys started walking to Tyler's room.

"Take a shower Ty. You smell awful." Chris said as he laughed. "What are you doing with the rest of your day?"

"I'm actually going to hang out with Max." Tyler said as he opened his door.

"Max Kline? The kid you always hung out with?" Chris asked. "He moved here?"

"Yeah." Tyler said as he walked into his room. Chris followed him into the room.

"Didn't you recently tell me that he stole a girl from you or something?" Chris asked.

"Uh…it's a long weird story, but he was my best friend. He deserves another chance." Tyler said as Chris nodded. Chris started to walk out and Tyler looked at his brother. "Uh Chris…" He said.

"Yeah?" Chris replied back to his brother.

"Can we go get me a new phone?" Tyler asked as Chris looked at his brother.

"Sit." Chris said as he pointed at the bed. "You got a new phone last week. Why do you need a new one?" He asked.

"I threw mine at the wall…" Tyler said as Chris looked at him.

"Are you a child?" Chris asked a little annoyed.

"No." Tyler said as Chris rolled his eyes.

"For someone who is suppose to be applying to Harvard you sure are stupid." Chris said as he shook his head and then sighed. "Yes I'll get you a new phone but this is the last one. Got it." He said sternly.

"Yes dad." Tyler said as Chris laughed a little.

"Whatever. Shower and then we can go get you a new phone." Chris said as he walked away. Tyler jumped off his bed and ran up to Chris.

"Hey Chris." Tyler said.

"Yea." Chris said in an annoyed tone. He was just trying to relax on his only day off.

"Thanks." Tyler said, as Chris looked confused. "You literally put your life on halt for me. Thanks." He said as hugged his brother and then walked back into his room. Chris smiled to himself and then walked back to his friend.

It was almost 7:45 when Tyler's alarm went off. After Chris took him to get his phone they came back and did their own thing. Chris hung out with Chase while Tyler stayed in his dark bedroom and watched movies and played video games. Tyler turned off his alarm and then got out of bed. He walked to his closet and grabbed a white tshirt with black writing on it. He then slipped on a pair of swim trunks since they were gonna go chill at the beach. He walked to his bathroom and rubbed his face and then fixed his hair. He was done getting ready at 7:50. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his wallet and phone. He walked out of his room and turned to face the garage door.

"Bye. I'm leaving." Tyler called out and then opened the door.

"Don't forget about practice at 8 am tomorrow." Chris said.

"Got it." Tyler replied back. He got in his truck and drove to the address on his phone. He texted Max that he was here and shortly after Max walked out to the truck. Max looked like an average jock. He got in the truck and Tyler started driving towards Jared's house. "So I told Jared I would drop off this video game at his house before we even made plans."

"That's fine." Max said as Tyler turned. "So Olivia…she's a cheerleader. That's a little different for you."

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"Well Katie was in band, Hannah was in art, Taylor was in a gothic kind of crowd…oh and then Sarah Ann, queen of the drama club." Max said as he referred to all of Tyler's past girlfriends.

"You forgot Rebecca and Dani." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Rebecca queen of the nobody's and Dani the girl next door. So what is Olivia?" Max asked.

"Different." Tyler said as he pulled in front of Jared's house. He got out of his truck and walked up to the door. He rang the door and Madison ran to it and answered it.

"Ty!" Madison said with a smile.

"Hey Maddie!" Tyler said as he handed her the video game. "Give this to Jared?" He said as he heard Jared's voice.

"Hey my rents said I could go out. The house is kinda loud anyways. Still down to hang?" Jared asked as he walked up to the front door.

"Uh, I'm hanging out with Max tonight but you can come." Tyler said.

"You sure? You haven't hung out with Max in a while." Jared said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Tyler said as Jared followed him out to the car. The boys both got in the truck and Tyler started driving. "Max Jared. Jared Max." He said as he continued to drive.

"Hey." Jared said.

"Hey. So you are Trouble's new best friend?" Max said as he turned around in his seat and looked at Jared.

"Trouble." Jared smirked as he looked at his friend.

"Dude, Tyler was a legend. Is a legend." Max smiled as Tyler hit his arm.

"I haven't heard any Texas stories." Jared said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Okay so this guy dated three girls at once." Max said, as Jared looked really surprise.

"If you're gonna tell it, tell it right." Tyler joked. "Yes I dated three girls at once. But by dated I went on like three or four dates with each of them. I wasn't actually dating all of them. Just going on dates." He said as he parked his truck. The three boys got out and they walked onto the beach.

"Jared, are you friends with Olivia?" Max asked as they sat down.

"Yea we were friends in elementary and middle school. Freshmen year our group of friends spilt up. We just became friends when Tyler started dating her." Jared said.

"Cool. What is she like?" Max asked as he opened his backpack. He had a couple of water bottles in it. He opened them in his bag and slipped something into them and then handed them to Tyler and Jared.

"Thanks." Jared said as he took a sip. "Well Olivia is…well…different." He said with a smile. "She's bold, outgoing, shy, broken, caring, understanding, terrified but some how she hides all of this and is this perfectly amazing girl." He said as Tyler looked up from making a fire.

"Yeah that's pretty much her." Tyler agreed not thinking about how much thought Jared had put into it. "What else you got in the bag?" He asked as he heard cans being open. Max looked up from what he was doing and then back down at his bag. He slipped something into the cans and then handed them to it.

"To old and new friends." Max said as he put his drink in the air.

"To old and new friends." Tyler and Jared shrugged and cheered their beers and then drank them. As they finished them Max pulled out four more beers.

"First to finish their beer gets the last one." Max said as he looked at the two guys.

"You're on." Jared said as Tyler joined in on the chugging. Tyler was the first to finish the beer. He then grabbed the other while the other two put their beers down.

"Why did you bring seven beers?" Jared asked. "Is that a Texas thing?" He asked as both boys laughed.

"Totally a Texas thing." Max said sarcastically. The guys continued to talk and the drug finally set in. Max looked at the two guys and then smiled. "We need more beer. Let's go get some." He smirked.

"Where?" Jared asked as they got up and started walking.

"Well no one is going to sell to us." Max said as he turned and faced Tyler. "We could always steal some."

"Ohhh that's a great idea." Tyler said with a smile. Jared and Tyler weren't drunk yet, just a little tipsy but the drug was making them a little clumsier. "But where…" He said as he pulled out his keys.

"What's that black key to?" Max asked.

"Oh it's to TRIC. Chase gave me a key because he lives there and sometimes Chris spends the night after a long act." Tyler said as he unlocked his truck.

"So what's TRIC?" Max asked.

"It's a night club in town. It is where Chris preforms and they have concerts there and stuff." Jared said. "Basically it's a bar."

"Is it open right now? I'm guessing you have the connections and can get us some drinks." Max smirked.

"No man. They aren't open Sunday and Monday nights." Tyler said as they got in the truck.

"Perfect." Max said. "Drive to TRIC." Tyler drove to TRIC and they parked. The parking lot was completely dead. Chase was still at Chris' house.

"So what are we doing here?" Tyler asked.

"We just stopped by to get a case of beer." Max said as he got out of the truck. Jared got out and followed him.

"We aren't breaking into TRIC just to get beer. Maybe one of my brothers will buy it for us." Jared said as his words slurred. Tyler got out of his truck and slammed his door.

"Max we aren't doing this." Tyler said as he angrily walked over to Max. "We aren't breaking into TRIC and stealing beer."

"Technically it's not breaking in." Max said as he pointed to Tyler's keys. Tyler and Jared started to laugh.

"He's got a point." Jared said with a smile.

"Come on Trouble." Max said as Jared joined in. Jared didn't do many daring things and he really wanted to.

"Please Tyler." Jared begged. Tyler looked down and then looked at his friends.

"Fine let's go." Tyler said as they walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. They walked into the quiet club. "Okay so the beer is in here." He said as he opened the storage closet. There were a ton of cases of beer. "Only get one." He said as he stood there and watched. He noticed a light was on and walked over to it.

"Tyler let's go." Jared said as he and Max walked away from the bar. They had grabbed a couple of bottles of liquor.

"Be quiet. There's someone here." Tyler said as he grabbed a bottle from Max. He opened it and took a couple sips. Tyler tripped on his feet and dropped the bottle on the ground. It made a loud crash and the teenagers took off with all the alcohol. They got down to his truck and left.

"Hello?" Mia called out as walked around the corner. She turned the lights on and saw the broken bottle of liquor and a black square next to it. She picked it up and opened it. It was Tyler's wallet. She sighed and then walked back to the recording studio.


	72. If I Just Lay Here

The Scotts arrived at Mae and Royal's house around midnight. Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer stayed in the RV while the other half of the family slept in two different rooms. Olivia and Jamie were both asleep while Nathan and Haley were awake in their room with the baby. Olivia woke up to Nathan and Haley shaking her. "Olivia wake up!" Nathan said really excited.

"Why?" Olivia said as she pulled the pillow over her face.

"We were up with Lydia and started going through the mail." Haley said with a huge smile.

"We found this." Nathan said as he handed Olivia the unopened letter. "Open it." He said as she sat up in the bed.

"Um… I need to tell you guys something." Olivia said as Jamie got out of his bed and jumped onto Olivia's bed.

"What is it?" Nathan asked as he looked at his daughter concerned. Jamie looked at Olivia and made a face to just go with it. Olivia nodded and then smiled at them.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell y'all I applied to school." Olivia said as both adults smiled.

"It's fine." Haley said.

"Now open it." Nathan said with a smile.

"Uh…" Olivia said as she opened the letter. "I got in." She said without even really looking at it. Nathan and Haley cheered. They were so excited for Olivia.

"We have to celebrate." Nathan said.

"Isn't grandpa's funeral today?" Olivia asked.

"I meant when we get back home." Nathan said with a smile.

A classic ringtone woke up Jared and Tyler. Tyler sat up in the bed of his truck and pushed the blanket off of him. It had been a long time since he had slept in his truck bed. He grabbed his phone and it was Chase.

"Hello?" A very hung-over and droggy teenager said into the phone.

"Hey bud, Chris wanted me to call you." Chase said into the phone.

"Oh yeah?" Tyler said as he moved the phone away from his face. He looked at the time and it was 8:15. "Oh shit. I'll be right there." He said as he jumped out of the truck and felt a lot of pain from his calf. He was too busy to worry about his leg right now. Jared sat up and looked around. He looked down at the blanket and then at Tyler. He got up and got out of the truck bed. He walked to the passenger door and got in.

"Why is Olivia's bedding in the back?" Jared asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember anything after TRIC." Tyler said as he rubbed his eyes.

"You don't think we broke into the Scott's house…do you?" Jared asked as Tyler looked down and started his truck.

"We are so dead if we did." Tyler replied as he rolled his eyes.

"What happened last night?" Jared asked as he rolled down the window. He had never felt this miserable. Tyler looked over at him and then out his window.

"Uh…I don't know…" Tyler said as he pulled over. He quickly got out of the truck and threw up into the road. He spit and then got back in the truck. Jared had done the same.

"I don't get this sick from drinking." Jared said as he put his hand on his stomach.

"Me either." Tyler said as he shook his head. They pulled up to TRIC and got out.

"Do you think Chase knows that we took stuff last night." Jared asked as the two walked slowly up the stairs.

"If he does…" Tyler said as he almost threw up. He then cleared his throat. "He didn't show any anger on the phone." He opened the door and Chase was doing inventory while Chris was eating breakfast at the bar.

"There he is!" Chris said loudly. "About time little brother." Tyler groaned with how loud Chris was being. "Nice sweatpants." He said as Tyler looked down at his pants. He had no idea what he was wearing. Mia was sitting next to Chris talking. She saw Tyler and got up.

"Tyler can I talk to you." Mia said as Chris looked up from his food.

"Uh sure." Tyler said as he walked over to Mia and the two walked to the couch. They sat down and she pulled out Tyler's wallet.

"Here." She said as she handed it to him. "I was here last night."

"Mia…I can exp…" He said.

"No need." She said with a smile. "I'm young just like you. Not as stupid, but young. I understand. You were trying to impress your friends with the key Chase gave you. I'm not going to tell him, okay?" She said.

"Thanks." He said as he hiccupped. He was feeling terrible.

"You look like you didn't sleep." She laughed.

"I slept in my truck and I think my friend might have drugged me." He said as Chris started walking over to them.

"Chris is coming. We will talk later. I have to hear this story." She said as she got up.

"Ready to practice?" Chris asked, as he looked at his little brother. He wasn't around Tyler enough to tell when he was drunk or hung-over yet.

"Yeah." Tyler said as he stood up. He was really dizzy. "What exactly are we doing?" He asked.

"We will run through our set. I asked Mia to be here because she will be honest with what sounds good. After that we will go over the first two songs a couple of times or until it sounds perfect. Then tomorrow we will work on two more songs. The next day we will on the last two songs." Chris said as he patted his brother on the back, which caused Tyler to feel sick. The two brothers walked to the stage and Chris handed Tyler a guitar.

"Thanks." Tyler said as he burped.

"Dude you're gross in the morning." Chris said not knowing it was actually a hang over.

"Sorry." Tyler said as he put the guitar strap around him.

"What's wrong with Jared?" Chris asked as he put his guitar on. Tyler looked over at Jared and noticed Jared was laying on the floor sleeping. He knew Jared was still drunk but slipping into a hang over.

"Long night." Tyler said as he held back his puke.

"Alright. Let's start with Loaded Gun." Chris said as Tyler nodded.

Olivia was putting on her dress that she wore on the date with Tyler. She looked at herself in the mirror and wiped her eyes. She shrugged and continued to get ready. Nathan and Haley were in the kitchen talking to Mae while they were all drinking tea. Lucas and Peyton were in the living room playing with Sawyer and Lydia. They were listening to the conversations in the kitchen.

"Nate. Haley. There is something that is bothering me that I was hoping to talk to you guys about." Mae said with a slight smile, but with a concerned glazed over her face.

"There's something we would like to discuss with you as well." Haley said. "We think it would be a smart idea if you came back to Tree Hill with us."

"What?" Mae said. "Why? This is my home. This is where Royal and I…Royal…" She said as she teared up. "Royal bought me this house. This is my dream house."

"Grandma, we thought this is what you were getting at." Nathan said as he placed his hand on hers.

"No it wasn't." Mae said as he pulled her hand away. "I wanted to talk about Olivia." She said as Nathan and Haley looked at each other and then at Mae.

"What about Olivia?" Haley asked.

"I think it is best for Olivia to come to Florida for her senior year." Mae said as Nathan stood up.

"Why would it be for the best?" Haley asked as she looked at her husband. She could tell he was angry. Since Olivia moved in with him eleven years ago everyone close to them has said they could do a better job then he was doing.

"She would be much happier away from her parents, and away from a town that knows everything about her." Mae said as she looked at her grandson. "Nathan, listen to me. Your father and uncle went to Tree Hill High, you and Lucas went to the same high school. Don't you want Olivia to be at a school she doesn't have to live up to a name such as Scott?" She said as Olivia down the hall and into the kitchen.

"You look pretty." Mae said with a smile.

"Thanks Grammy!" Olivia said as she stood next to Nathan. Nathan put his arm around his daughter.

"Can you go hang out with Jamie?" Nathan whispered into Olivia's ear. She nodded and walked back to her room.

"Grandma, Olivia is happy." Nathan said as he turned and faced his grandma. "She loves her life. She has friends, a boyfriend, and so many people who care about her. I understand that you care about her to but you should want what is best for her." He said angrily. "I get it, you don't see Haley or I as her parents but we are."

"You're her brother and sister in law playing parents." Mae said rudely.

"Playing parents? Playing parents!" He yelled as Haley tried to calm him down. "How the hell are we playing parents? I have helped with the homework, the broken hearts, the bad grades, the big moments, the small tiny little accomplishments. I have lost sleep because Olivia was sick, or I had to spank her, ground her, yell at her, be a parent to her. She's lucky she had me, because my parents sure as hell didn't do a good job. Not even a good job, just a job. But back to my main point, how the hell am I playing parent?" He asked. Mae looked really surprised that Nathan stood up to her like this.

"Nathan I'm sorry I didn't realize." Mae said.

"You didn't realize that I actually care about her?" He asked. Olivia and Jamie could hear them fighting from their room. As their family fought the doorbell rang.

"Olivia can you get the door?" Mae called out. Olivia looked at Jamie and got up. She walked out of her room and to the front door. She opened it and saw her parents standing there.

"Olivia!" Deb said with a smile.

"Deb!" Olivia said with a fake smile. She hadn't talked to her mom since she saw her out with Dan. She closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to go upstairs.

"Who was at the door?" Mae asked with a smile.

"Satan." Olivia said referring to Dan. "…And his whore." She said with a smirk as everyone's mouth dropped open. Nathan looked at Haley and she was completely speechless. Olivia walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway with Nathan following her. He knew exactly who she was talking about. Before Olivia could open the bedroom door Nathan grabbed her arm and walked with her to his room. He opened the door and they both walked into the room.

"Sit." Nathan said very coldly as he let up of the teenagers arm. Olivia sat down and looked at her dad. "I understand you don't like Deb or Dan. I don't either." He started to say sternly. He looked down and then started to play with his hands. "I get it, they weren't there for you. But I was. They raised me, but they didn't raise you. Haley and I, Lucas and Peyton and even Brooke raised you. The point is I raised you. You were raised completely different from the way you are acting. You are gonna walk back in there and apologize to your grandmother for the words you choose and you are going to apologize to Dan and Deb for closing the door in their face. I don't like Dan just as much as you, but he lost his dad. Yeah they might have not been close, but he is here for his mother." He finished and looked up from his watch. He looked at the teenager and shook his head. "Olivia just be the girl I raised. Okay?" He said as she looked at him and nodded. "Thank you." He said as she got up and he hugged her. "Now please go apologize." He said as he opened the door. She walked out of the room and he followed her. "Be nice." He said as they walked into the kitchen together. Olivia walked up to her Mae and apologized. Deb and Dan were outside with Jamie in the backyard. Olivia walked outside and stood next to them.

"Sorry for being rude." Olivia said as they both looked at her.

"For what?" Dan asked.

"For closing the door in your fucking face." Olivia said through her teeth.

"Olivia…" Deb said as Olivia looked at her.

"Why are you here? You didn't even like Grandpa Royal." Olivia said as she walked away. She walked back inside and Nathan stopped her.

"Thank you." Nathan said as he gave her, her phone. He had taken her phone and Jamie's phone around eight the night before so that they would actually sleep. Olivia smiled and walked to her room. She looked at her phone and had a couple missed calls from Cooper. She sat down on her bed and called her uncle.

"Olivia!" Cooper said as he answered the phone. "I've been trying you since nine last night. We need to talk." He said.

"Uh, Nathan took my phone so that we would actually sleep since it was a long trip." Olivia said. "But what's up?" She asked.

"Do you know what I found in the upstairs bathroom?" He asked. "You're the only person who has been up there so I wouldn't lie if I was you."

"Uncle Coop…I can explain." She said as she laid back on the bed. She knew that her uncle had found the pregnancy test.

"Olivia, are you pregnant?" He asked.

"No." She said. "Well, actually I don't know. It might have been to early." She said as her uncle started yelling at her about safe sex. Their conversation got cut short when Nathan walked in and said it was time to go to the funeral.

"Stay away from my trigger, I'm a loaded gun." The Keller's sang into the mic. The boys put down their guitars and Tyler ran to the bathroom and threw up. He walked out of the bathroom and sat down next to Chris at the bar.

"You feeling okay dude?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tyler said as Jared walked over to them and sat down. Chase was taking inventory while everyone was talking.

"You got your card on you right?" Chris asked.

"Yup." Tyler said with as he nodded. "Why?" He asked.

"Your turn to go grocery shopping." Chris said as he handed Tyler the list. "What are you two doing for the rest of the day?" He asked.

"I gotta go check on both Scott houses, then grocery shopping, and after that…sleep." Tyler said as he looked at Jared. Jared was watching Chase take inventory.

"Hm…weird." Chase said as he looked around for a couple of missing bottles of liquor. "I guess I should have done inventory on Sunday morning."

"You didn't do inventory?" Chris asked. He was really surprised. Chase was a really good bar owner and typically didn't forget to do things.

"Well I did and I didn't." Chase said. "I didn't write things down but I counted. I need to order another case of beer and three bottles of liquor. I thought I had the count right but I guess I was wrong." He said as both of the teenagers looked at each other.

"Well…we better get going." Tyler said as he and Jared quickly left. The boys walked downstairs and they got into Tyler's truck.

"So…umm…about Olivia's bedding…" Jared said as Tyler drove to Nathan's.

"I really hope the house is okay." Tyler said as he turned down the street. They pulled up to the house and the outside was completely trashed. "Oh…my…fuck…" He said as the both got out of the truck. There was toilet paper in all the trees and all over the outside of the house. There were plastic forks all through out the yard as well.

"What did we do last night?" Jared said as they walked into the house. The house was destroyed. The couch was flipped, there was food all over the house, and everything was out. "We are so screwed. When do they get back?" He asked.

"Friday afternoon." Tyler sighed as the boys walked up the stairs to see if there was any more damage. They walked through all the rooms and nothing was messed up except for Olivia's room. They then walked down the stairs and into the backyard. There was beer bottle and cans everywhere. They walked out to the pool house to grab a net to start working on the pool. They opened the door and found Max asleep. Tyler picked up a ball that was sitting there and threw it at him. "Wake up." He yelled as Max fell out of bed.

"What the hell?" Max said as he stood up.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Tyler asked.

"It was freaking awesome!" Max said with a smile. Tyler ran over to him and grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"No it fucking wasn't!" Tyler said as he held Max against the wall. "My girlfriend's house is completely trashed, I stole from my brother's best friend and I had to watch him try to find missing alcohol." He yelled. Jared walked over to the two teenagers and broke them up.

"Max, can you tell us what happened?" Jared asked as Max fixed his shirt.

"After TRIC, we came here. We drank all of our alcohol and then some girls came over and we had some fun. After that we raided Mr. Scott's liquor cabinet and pretty much cleared out three bottles." Max said with a smile. "Oh Tyler lift your shirt up." He said as Jared looked at Tyler. Tyler looked at Jared and then lifted his shirt up. There was a huge bruise on Tyler's rib cage. His side had been hurting but he didn't know why.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"I dared you to jump off the pool house roof and you fell. You cut your leg up pretty bad but we fixed it." Max said as he pointed to Tyler's leg. He lifted up his pants and there was gauze covering his calf.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Jared asked as he got on the ground and looked at the cut. "This looks infected, but I'm not a doctor, so I wouldn't know." He stood up and looked at his friend.

"Why can't we remember what happened last night and you can?" Tyler asked. "I have never been blacked out drunk like this."

"You weren't blacked out drunk." Max said with a smirk. "I put Rohypnol if your waters." He said as Tyler looked at his friend.

"You rophied us? Tyler said as he grabbed his friend's shirt again.

"I didn't think you would be as fun as you were in Texas without drugs." Max said as Tyler punched him.

"Get out." Tyler said as Jared grabbed Tyler's arms to keep him from punching Max again.

"Trouble…" Max said not realizing how far he had pushed Tyler this time.

"Leave and don't ever talk to me." Tyler said as he watched his friend walk away. "Wait." He called out.

"Yeah?" Max replied with a smile.

"Why did Jared and I wake up in my truck by the ocean with Olivia's bedding?" Tyler asked.

"Oh you two left with these three really hot girls. Y'all decided to go down to the beach and watch the sun rise." Max said as both boys looked at each other.

"What were their names?" Jared asked.

"Uh.. Brittney and Jessica. The other girl was new in town. She said that a couple of times. Her name is Isabella Russ. Her brother was here last night too. His name is Jackson Russ." Max said as he walked on the other side of the fence and left. The boys stood there and looked at each other. They had no idea if they had spelt with the girls but it was already bad because they spent the night with them.

"You don't think we…" Jared said as Tyler shook his head.

"I don't care how gone we were…we love our girlfriends enough to respect them." Tyler said. "So how about we go grocery shopping and maybe take a nap them come back?" He suggested.

"Olivia isn't my girlfriend so I have no obligations to help except for the fact I'm your best friend and Olivia's. Of course I'll help. I made the mess too." Jared said as the boys walked through the house and to the front door. They got in Tyler's truck and went shopping. The boys returned to the Scott house two hours later. As they walked inside the house Tyler's leg began to hurt even worse.

"Ah ah ahh." Tyler said as he sat down on the couch. He lifted his pants leg and started to remove the gauze that was on his calf. He looked at it and it was definitely infected now. It was a pretty big open cut.

"Uh dude, that looks really bad…" Jared said as he pulled out his phone and sent a picture to Ethan because he thought it looked cool. He saw that Ethan had read it and then his phone started to ring. He answered it. "Hey Eth." He said.

"That cut is infected and needs stitches." Ethan said quickly into the phone. He was over at his friend's house that is also a med student.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. I'm positive." Ethan said as he looked at his friends.

"We can't go to the hospital." Jared replied.

"Wait, whose leg is it?" Ethan asked.

"Tyler's." Jared replied. "He jumped…"

"Jumped off the pool house roof last night." Ethan said.

"Wait how do you know that?" Jared asked as he looked at his friend.

"Christian and I were there. Y'all invited us over. Do you not remember?" Ethan asked as he got up from his chair and walked out of the room.

"No. Tyler's friend Max drugged us." Jared said. "We really can't go to the hospital. His brother will literally kill him, or worse ship him to Africa to be with his parents."

"Jared calm down. My friend Charlie works at the hospital. We are hanging out today which means we can come over and help." Ethan said as he and Charlie got in his car. They drove to the house and parked. Ethan was there last night so he wasn't so surprised at the mess. The two walked inside and saw the two teenagers sitting on the couch. Jared and Tyler looked up and saw Ethan standing there with a twenty-sixish blonde hair girl standing next to him. She had a hospital first aid kit. The two college students walked over to them and Ethan introduced Charlie to them.

"So Tyler I heard how this happen." Charlie said in a sweet tone voice. "Are you always this dangerous?" She asked.

"Haha, not normally." Tyler replied as she started to clean the cut. "Is this going to hurt?" He asked.

"I'm not gonna lie." She said as she looked up. "This is gonna hurt a lot." She said with almost a smile on her face.

"The guest should be coming in a little under an hour." Mae said as the Scott family followed her inside the house. They had just returned from the funeral. The family nodded and all went into different rooms. There were people over getting the house ready. Since Dan and Deb were here, Nathan and Haley were moving into the same room as Olivia and Jamie. The family had all changed into more comfortable clothes. Olivia put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"So this is gonna be a really tight stay." Nathan said as he put his bag down and looked around the room. It was a decent size room, but a little too cozy for four people and a baby.

"I can stay in the RV." Olivia suggested.

"That's a perfect idea!" Haley said with a smile. "Thanks sweetheart." She said as Olivia smiled

The party was in full swing as all of Royal and Mae's neighbors and friends started coming to the house. Nathan and everyone else from Tree Hill felt a little out of place because they didn't know anyone. Mae was sitting at a table with all of her close friends.

"Mae where's Olivia?" Carol her next-door neighbor asked. She had known Olivia since Olivia was three.

"She's around here, somewhere." Mae said as she looked around. Olivia turned the corner and all of Mae's friends smiled.

"Miss Olivia Faith!" Carol said as Olivia smiled at her.

"Hi Miss Carol." Olivia said as she sat down next to Carol at the table. Nathan walked around the corner and saw Olivia talking to them and he watched.

"How are you doing Olivia? It's been a while." Carol said.

"Yeah it has…" Olivia said with a smile. "I'm doing as well as I can right now."

"Well how is the college hunt going?" Carol said as she smiled.

"I actually got into University of North Carolina on early admission." Olivia replied, as all the older ladies were impressed.

"Well I am not very surprised at all." Barbra said with a smile.

"Me either. You have always been creative, strong headed and smart." Carol said as Olivia smiled and got up. She walked over to the backdoor and walked outside. Her grandparents owned a house that sat right on the beach. There wasn't anyone outside. Everyone was either inside or on the front porch. She took off her sandels and started walking towards the water. She sat down close enough to the water that it would touch her feet every time a wave came in.

Tyler and Jared had been working on the Scott's house for almost three hours and had barely made any progress. As they were cleaning they found a cellphone on the floor.

"Ty, whose phone?" Jared asked as he picked it up. "And why are there so many missed calls from Brooke and Julian Baker on it. That's the girls cheer coach right? Coach Brooke?" He asked.

"Yeah." Tyler replied and then grabbed the phone. "We should take this phone to their house. Olivia wanted me to bring something to the twins anyways." He said as he walked up the stairs to grab the gift. Olivia was the godmother of Davis Baker. He came back down the stairs with two gift bags. One was from Haley and the other was from Olivia. The boys walked to the truck and noticed they still had Olivia's bedding in the bed. Tyler grabbed it while Jared was on the phone. Tyler came back to the truck and looked at his friend.

"So the maid service will be coming tomorrow morning." Jared said. "They said it's probably gonna be $200 to $300." He said as Tyler made a face. "We can both pay."

"Cool." Tyler said as he drove to the Baker's house, which use to be Brooke's house in high school. The pulled up to the house and got out. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. They waited a minute or two and then a tall brunette teenage boy opened the door. "This is the Baker's house right?" He asked.

"Yeah." The teenager said as he looked at them. "You guys were at that party last night." He whispered and then his face lit up. "Did y'all find a phone?" He asked.

"Actually, we did." Jared said as Tyler handed him the phone.

"Thanks, my foster parents freaked when I told them I lost it. I didn't tell them I went to a party last night." The teenager said and then held out his hand. "I'm Jackson, but you can call me Jack." He said as Julian came to the door.

"Tyler! Jared! How are y'all doing?" Julian asked.

"We're good Mr. Baker." Tyler said.

"I see you met our foster son Jackson. Come in guys." Julian said as they walked inside the house.

"We have gifts from Haley and Olivia for the twins." Tyler said as Julian smiled and took them.

"Thanks." Julian said as Brooke walked into the living room.

"Boys how are y'all?" She asked.

"Good Mrs. Baker." Jared and Tyler said. Brooke smiled as she hugged them.

"So I was actually going to call you guys. I wanted you to get to know Julian and I's foster children." She said as the teens looked at each other as another teenager walked into the living room. She was a short blonde girl with green eyes. "This is Isabella." She said as the boys looked at each other. Isabella smiled and then realized that it was the boys from the party.

"Nice to meet you." Tyler said as they all shook hands.

"Isabella is going to be a sophomore and Jackson is going to be a senior." Julian said as they all started talking about different things.

"Well we were actually gonna go to Tim's tonight. Do y'all want to come?" Tyler asked. "We are going with Jared's siblings Aaron and Blake one of which will be a sophomore." He said. Isabella smiled and looked at Brooke. Brooke looked at Julian and he nodded.

"That would be a great idea." Julian said.

"Thanks!" Isabella said as the teenagers all got up to leave.

"Have you seen Olivia?" Lucas asked Nathan as the brothers looked around and didn't see her. All the guest had left almost an hour ago and the boys just realized that Olivia wasn't around.

"I think I saw her go outside maybe like two hours ago." Dan said. "Do you need help finding her?" He offered.

"No." Nathan said as he walked outside and Lucas followed him. The brothers walked to the beach and saw Olivia sitting there. Lucas started walking out to her and the turned around and looked at his brother.

"Are you coming?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know what to say to her." Nathan said as Lucas walked up to his brother.

"It's not always about what you say, but how you say it." Lucas said. "Also it's about being there for her. Neither one of us were really close to Royal, but Olivia spent at least a month here during the summer since she was three." He said as Nathan nodded and sat down on the bridge steps. He looked at Olivia and watched her as she watched the waves. He sighed and got up. He walked over to her and sat down. As he sat down the rest of the Scott family walked out and stood on the bridge.

"Hey." Nathan said as Olivia looked at him.

"Sorry I left." Olivia said as he put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Doesn't matter." He said as the two looked out at the water. "Do you wanna talk?" He asked as Lucas sat down on the other side of Olivia.

"I…I…" Olivia started to say and choked on her tears. She then continued talking while crying,"I miss him. I should have been down here for one last summer. I'm never gonna see him again." She said as Nathan looked at her and wiped the tears from her face. "He used to call me his angel, and said I was sent from heaven. I couldn't take the time to come see him. My visit got shorter and shorter once school started. When I was here, I would watch TV, or play with our kids visiting their grandparents. He's never gonna hold me in his arms again. He wasn't supposed to leave. He was suppose to be there to watch me graduate, go to college, get married, get a job, see his great children. I was his dreamer, and now he won't see me living out my dream." She said as she got up and walked away from them. Nathan and Lucas got up and watched as Olivia ran from them. They didn't chance her. They knew she needed the space. They started walking back to the family that was watching.

"My poor baby." Deb said as she watched Olivia.

"She's not yours." Mae said as she smiled at Nathan and then put her hands on Haley's shoulders. "She's Haley's and Nathan's. Those are her parents." She said as Nathan smiled.

"What did she say?" Haley asked.

"She's broken, again." Lucas said as he walked past Dan and Deb.

"She's hurt. She's sad. She misses him." Nathan said as he sat down on the steps of the bridge. "I'm gonna wait right here for her." He said as everyone nodded and walked back inside. Nathan was sitting there for almost an hour when he saw Olivia walking back his direction. He stayed seated as Olivia walked up to him. "Honey…" He said as he moved his arms down to get up and Olivia sat down in his lap. She hadn't really sat in his lap like this in a while. He put his arms around her and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back as she cried. "Pumpkin."

"Hm?" Olivia said as he continued to rub her back.

"Do you have any other questions?" He asked.

"Is it supposed to hurt this bad?" She asked as he shook his head trying to think of an answer.

"Honey, it's hard and it is gonna hurt. I can't take away the pain, but I will always be here for you. Okay?" He said as he felt her nod. He stood up and carried her inside. The family was in the living room talking about the plans for tomorrow. Mae and Royal had three wills. One for if they both died, one if just Mae died, and one if just Royal died. Nathan walked past them and into the bedroom all of their stuff. He laid her down on the bed and then tucked her into bed like he has done so many times before. He smiled as he walked out of the room. Haley was outside of the room and he stopped and looked at her.

"Is she okay?" Haley asked.

"No, she's not." He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he hugged her.

"No." He said. "I'm fine because I didn't know Royal like she did. I'm not fine because a parent is only as happy as their saddest child. And right now our saddest child is broken." He said as she rubbed his back. She let go of him and walked into the bedroom. She looked at Olivia lying on the bed and then laid down next to her.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you want to see in future chapters! –M** **J**

 **P.S. I am going to be putting up a poll and really appreciate it if y'all would go vote.**


	73. You're what?

It was the last Saturday before school started and it was the night of the back to school beach party. Jared and Tyler have kept the secret of throwing a party at Olivia's house as well as the fact they left with three girls. Their girlfriends have no idea and the boys planned to keep it that way. Olivia had just finished tying her shoes when Tyler texted her that he was almost to the house. She put her phone in her purse and then walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and saw her parents sitting on the couch. She walked over to them and sat down next to Haley.

"You look pretty." Haley said as she looked at Olivia's outfit. Olivia had a black crop top on with ripped jean shorts and a flannel shirt tied around her waist.

"Thanks." Olivia said with a smile as the doorbell rang. "Bye Tyler's here." She said as she opened the door and Tyler was standing there.

"Tyler, will you and Chris be joining us tomorrow for the cook out after church." Haley asked as she hugged Olivia. Nathan walked over to the teenager and hugged her.

"Yes ma'am. I thought Chris would have told you that we will be there." Tyler said as Nathan shook his hand.

"Alright see you tomorrow!" Haley said with a smile.

"Bye love y'all." Olivia said as she walked outside with Tyler.

"We love you too." Haley said as the two teenagers walked out to the truck. Tyler helped Olivia into the truck and then he got in on the other side. When he got in Olivia already had her feet on the middle seat. He had the console up for later that day and he had just cleaned it out. He started driving and got on the back road to a lake that he was taking Olivia to.

"So baby are you excited for tonight?" Tyler asked as he looked at Olivia.

"Yup! It should be fun." Olivia said as she kicked off her flip-flops into his lap.

"As much as I love you, your shoes in my lap are a distraction." He said as he threw them in the back seat.

"Oh you love me?" She said with a smile.

"Yes, I have told you I loved you." He said with a smile.

"I know." She laughed. "I love you too." She said as he put his hand on her legs.

"I bet you would be more comfortable sitting over here." He said as he patted the seat next to him. She smiled and then unbuckled. They were on an empty back road but he pulled the truck over to the side of the road. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Moving seats." She said, as she looked at him very confused.

"Baby you can not unbuckle on the road." He said sternly. "Got it?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She said with a smirk. She then buckled again.

"I'm already pulled over. Switch your seats." He said as he put his arm on the back of the middle seat. She smiled and then scooted over next to him. She put on the seat belt that only went over her waist. He wrapped his arm around her and then continued to drive.

"Remember the other day when you slapped me on the butt?" She asked.

"You mean when I spanked you?" He laughed. "Sorry about that."

"No don't be." She said as he looked down at her. "It was really attractive. Is that weird?" She asked.

"Not really." He said as she rested her head on his chest. He smiled as she grabbed his hand that was resting on her shoulder. She moved it and placed it around her midsection. He smiled as he pulled up to a lake. "So I thought we could have a fun picnic here." He said as he turned off the truck and got out. He looked back at her to help her out. She smiled as she got out and then they walked over to the lake and he set out a blanket. "We haven't really hung out just the two of us. There are always people around. It's either a double date with Jared and Ava or grabbing lunch with one of the other many people in our lives." He said as she sat down. He walked back to the truck and grabbed a picnic basket. He walked back over to her and sat down. He smiled at her as he pulled out two sandwiches. "Peanut butter sandwich for the princess and a real sandwich for me." He said.

"Whatever!" She said with a smirk. She then laid down on the blanket with her head on his thigh. He played with her hair as they talked about summer, senior year, and college.

"So babe, where all have you applied?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Um, well Tree Hill College, Duke, UCLA, Stanford, Clemson and the University of South Carolina. What about you?" She asked.

"Well you know the big three Stanford, Yale and Harvard, but I also applied to Tree Hill College, Duke, Clemson and UNC. I also applied to some schools back in Texas like TCU, UNT and Baylor but I think I want to stay in North Carolina." He said as she smiled at him. "What's your top three?" He asked.

"What's yours?" She said with a smile.

"I asked first." He said as she sat up.

"How about on three we same them together." She said as he nodded and they counted together. "Tree Hill, UNC, Duke." She said.

"Tree Hill, UNC, Yale." He said as they looked at each other. "Well two of three are the same." He said as they both smiled. She laid back down on his thigh and they continued to talk.

"Ty, what do you want to major in?" She asked.

"Oh that's easy." He said as he looked out at the water. He had thought about this a lot. "I want to be a teacher. High school to be more specific. I want to be a high school baseball coach while teaching Math, Science or History."

"Are your parents okay with that?" She asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked down at her.

"No, but they actually called the other day and told me to follow my dreams. But…they won't pay for any school except Harvard, Yale or Stanford. I'm not really talking to them." He said.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked. She didn't realize how lucky she was that Haley and Nathan were really supportive.

"I was talking to Chris the other night and he said that he would pay for my college tuition if I did what I wanted and what was going to make me happy." He said with a smile.

"Wow that's really cool." She said.

"What about you babe?" He asked as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Um, I've actually been thinking about this a lot. I want to be in design." She said as he tilted his head.

"What kind of design?" He asked. "Fashion?"

"Um, no." She said as she finished her sandwich. "Interior design."

"Oh that's really cool babe." He said with a huge smile. He then grabbed a bag of strawberries. They ate them while they talked about different things. "So what do you think about Brooke and Julian fostering those two teenagers?" He asked. He was trying to figure out if he should tell her about leaving the party with Isabella.

"You mean Ella and Jack?" She asked as he nodded. "They seem cool. Did you know that the Bakers are actually in the process of adopting them?" She asked.

"That's really cool." He said as they continued to talk. She got up and took off her top to reveal her black lace bra. She threw her shirt down on his legs and then slid her shorts off. She walked to the lake and got in. He watched as she got into the water. He stood up and took off his shirt. He walked over to the lake and got in. They floated as they continued to talk.

"When are we picking up Jared and Ava?" She asked.

"In a little bit. We are gonna go to the bowling alley before dinner and then drop our church clothes off at Cooper's." He said. "So your parents are okay with us all staying at Cooper's even though he isn't there?" He asked.

"Yeah, even though they told me I better not drink, I think they know we will. I don't think he wants to chance that we would drive late at night." She said.

"But he's not even there." He said as he looked up at the sky.

"Yeah I know and they do to." She said. "But he will be there when we wake up."

Olivia, Tyler, Ava and Jared walked into the bowling alley and walked up the counter. They got their shoes and then their balls and went to their lane. They set their balls down and Jared started putting the names in. As they were starting there game a group joined next to them.

"Hi Olivia." Brittney said as Olivia looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Hi Ava. Hi Olivia. Did you really think I would forget that we come here every year the last Saturday of summer." Jessica said as Olivia looked at her.

"Hi slut." Olivia said as Tyler walked over to Olivia and put his arms around her. He kissed her head and started walking with her over to the seating.

"Babe, leave her alone." Tyler said as Olivia glared at him. "I know you don't like her but don't let it ruin your day." He said with a smile.

"Whatever." Olivia replied as they continued playing. After two frames Jack and Ella showed up and joined Brittney and Ava in their game. The high schoolers continued to play and then Jessica walked away. She started talking to different people and then walked back to her group. Tyler, Jared and Jack all got up to go get the girls drinks. They walked together and then started to talk while they were waiting for their drinks.

"So do you play any sports?" Tyler asked as he looked at Jack. Ella smiled as she walked up to the guys.

"Uh, not really. I dabble in basketball but that's it." Jack said as the guy handed them their drinks.

"Congratulations!" Ella said as she looked at Tyler.

"Thanks?" Tyler said as he looked really confused.

"I just heard the big news!" She said as Jared looked at Tyler.

"Holding back some news?" Jared laughed as he started drinking his soda and walking away.

"What news?" Tyler asked as he started drinking his soda.

"You're gonna be a dad!" She said as both teenagers spat out their soda. She smiled and then skipped off. Jack made a face and then walked away as Jared walked up to Tyler.

"You're gonna be a dad?" Jared asked.

"No?" Tyler replied as he looked over at Olivia and Ava. "Does Olivia look bigger to you?" He asked.

"Uh…I don't know." Jared said as he looked over at the girls. "Isn't she on the pill? Don't you use a condom? You have like three or four boxes of them in your truck." He said as he looked at his friend. Tyler is normally a very tan color but he was very pale now.

"Her parents don't know that we have done it. We haven't used condoms…" Tyler said as Jared punched his arm. "Ow." He said.

"That's for being stupid." Jared said as he looked over at the girls again. "Don't ask her here. Ask when you are alone. Ava might not know. Plus it could be a stupid rumor. It's a small town people like drama here." He said. They started walking back continuing to talk. Jessica smirked as she looked over at Olivia and Ava. She jumped off the counter and then walked over to them.

"So, am I invited to the annual Scott party?" Jessica asked.

"No, my dad doesn't allow whores in his house." Olivia smirked. Brittney overheard and started to laugh.

"He let's you in the house." Brittney said as she walked over to Olivia. "I mean your brother lets whores in his house." She said as Olivia looked at her and got off her chair. She then pushed Brittney. "Oh is the poor girl whose parents don't love her upset?" She asked as Olivia slapped Brittney across the face. Tyler and Jared had left to get drinks for their girlfriends. They were walking back and saw Olivia and Brittney fighting while Jessica and Ava fought too. The guys looked at each other and then ran to break it up. They broke it up and Zoey the manager had watched everything that had happened. Zoey is a very tall and blonde with big green eyes. She had inherited the bowling alley from her father. She started walking over with a binder of banned people.

"Get out!" Zoey said as he looked at Brittney and her group.

"Are you serious!" Brittney said.

"Get out. You, you, you and you are all banned for three months." Zoey said as he pointed at Brittney, Jessica, Jackson and Isabella.

"This isn't fair." Jessica said as she put her hands on her hips. "Why the hell aren't they being banned?" She asked.

"They are banned too." Ruby said as she started to take their names down.

"Zo…" Tyler said as Zoey turned around and looked at him.

"Not now Tyler." Zoey said as he sighed. Tyler had been dating Zoey for three weeks and he was hoping he could use that for their advantage. "All of you are banned." She said as she looked at Tyler's friend group. "You and your friends are banned for two weeks. As for you and your friends." She said as she turned to Brittney. "Three months." She said as the teenagers all groaned and started to leave. Tyler grabbed his stuff and Zoey walked up to him. "Tyler I can't show special privilege to you because I'm dating Chris." She said as he looked at her. The group of teenagers left and decided to hang out by Tyler's pool until the party at the beach.

It was eight and the End of Summer Bash had started. Olivia and Ava were sitting with the other cheerleaders talking about the new season and everything else for the school year. As they were talking Jared and Tyler were talking to some of the baseball players.

"So Tyler, I heard you are gonna be a dad. Is that true?" Preston asked.

"Uh I have no idea." Tyler said as he took a sip of water. He was trying not to drink because he was leading worship.

"Well if you are, Sadie and I know how it feels to be teenage parents. We can help." Preston offered.

"Thanks." Tyler said as he looked over at the cheerleaders. They were all laughing and dancing.

"Livvy, I heard the most awfulest rumor about you." Callie said as she took another drink from her cup.

"What's the rumor?" Olivia asked as she drank from her bottle of beer.

"OLIVIA YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Tracie yelled as Olivia spat out her drink.

"That rumor." Callie said as Ava's mouth dropped open.

"Where did you hear that?" Ava asked.

"Um, some sophomore girl over there." Tracie said as she pointed to Isabella.

"That's who I heard it from too!" Callie said as Ava looked at Olivia.

"Olivia, don't do it. Just ignore it. No one is going to believe it." Ava said as she grabbed Olivia's arm.

"What if Tyler hears this stupid rumor?" Olivia asked as Ava pulled her aside and they walked away from their friends.

"Is it just a rumor?" Ava asked.

"Yes." Olivia said as she looked at her friend. "I promise." She said as Ava nodded.

"Tyler isn't like the guys here. He's so much more mature than all of this and all of us. There's no way he would believe a stupid rumor like this." Ava said as the two hugged.

"I am so glad I have you." Olivia said as they walked back and joined the party. They stood with the cheerleaders. Most of the cheerleaders were smoking cigarettes.

"Liv want one?" Leah asked.

"Uh…sure!" Olivia said as she grabbed one. She hadn't smoked since Peyton had caught her but she was just going to do one. The girls started smoking and continued to drink. As they finished their cigarettes they all went to the middle and started dancing with some of the athletes from the school. The song playing is We Are All on Drugs.

"When your out with your friends in your new Mercedes Benz and you're on drugs." Callie sang as the cheerleaders all smiled.

"And you show up late for school cuz you think you're really cool, when you're on drugs." Ava sang.

"And you put on your headphones, and you step into the zone, when you're on drugs." Sam a football player sang.

"But the world don't care, if your not there cuz you're on drugs." Hunter another football player sang.

"Give it to me." We are all on drugs yeah!" Olivia sang. They all continued to sing together laughing and drinking as they danced on each other. Tyler and Jared were watching as they did this. Olivia continued to dance of another guy and Tyler started to get angry. He threw his water bottle into the sand and walked over to Olivia. He grabbed her arm and spun her to face him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Tyler yelled as a lot of the teenagers turned to face them. "All night you have been drinking, smoking and grinding on every single guy here."

"I'm having fun Tyler. Something you should try once in a while." Olivia said as she struggled to stand up straight.

"You're pregnant and acting like trash. I don't date trash." Tyler said as the music was cut off.

"I am not fucking pregnant." Olivia screamed as she looked around at everyone. "Got it. I am not pregnant." She said as she looked around at everyone. She turned back to Tyler and then pushed him away. "We're done. Completely done." She said as she took off the necklace he had given her and threw it in the sand.

"Good! Now I can live peacefully without all your brokenness and horrors." Tyler yelled. "You're a slut." He yelled as Ava walked up to the necklace and grabbed it. She then followed her friends as Jared walked up to his friend.

"Seriously?" Jared said as he pushed Tyler.

"Back off." Tyler said as he pushed Jared away from him.

"You called Olivia trash, in front of all her friends and her peers." Jared said as he pushed Tyler back. Jared was very protective of Olivia ever since he saw first hand the relationship Olivia and Dan share.

"And a slut. So what." Tyler said as he pushed Jared harder. Jared tripped and fell into a girl, knocking her onto the ground He helped her up and then punched Tyler across the face. The two boys broke out into a fight while many gathered around them yelling fight. After both boys got a lot of punches in, some baseball players pulled them apart.

"Guys you're friends stop." Matt the backup pitcher said.

"Yeah we are friends." Tyler yelled as he pushed Jared. "You are supposed to be my best friend but you stick for her. Be my friend." He said as Matt, Preston and Luke grabbed Tyler and held him back.

"No, we were friends. We aren't anymore." Jared said as punched Tyler again. A couple other baseball players grabbed onto Jared.

"Good because you are a horrible friend." Tyler said as he shook of his friends and started to walk away.

"You're dead to me." Jared yelled out as Tyler flipped him off.

Tyler walked into his house and slammed the door. He threw his hoodie into his room as well as his wallet and keys. "Dammit." He yelled as he walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of water and then shut the door. He then put the water bottle under his eye. He turned to look into the living room and saw Chris, Chase, Zoey, and Mia. Chase and Mia had just started dating again. They were all looking at him and he groaned. He then walked to his room. Chris looked at his friends and then got up and followed his brother into the room.

"Ty, what's going on?" Chris asked as Tyler flopped down on his bed. He wasn't expecting Tyler to be home. He moved the water bottle away from his brother's eye and saw he had a black eye.

"Nothing." Tyler said as he put his pillow over his head. Chris grabbed the pillow and then sat down on the bed.

"What happened?" Chris asked as Tyler sat up. He was still in his swimsuit. He rested his elbows on his knees and looked at him.

"Can I talk just to my brother? Not my guardian." Tyler asked.

"Sure." Chris said.

"I heard a rumor about Olivia, and instead of asking her about it, I believed the stupid thing." Tyler said.

"What was the rumor?" Chris asked.

"I was told that Olivia was pregnant." Tyler said as Chris' mouth dropped open. "It's not true. That was made loud and clear."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I was told that Olivia was pregnant at the bowling alley. I was really mean to her after that. At dinner I didn't sit by her, at the party I called her trashy and that's when it went down hill." Tyler said as Chris glared at him.

"You seriously called your girlfriend trashy?" Chris said as he shook his head. "I don't even know what to say to you." He said as he got up and walked out of the room. It was about five minutes when Mia knocked on the door.

"Come in." Tyler said as the door opened. Tyler was laying on his bed throwing his basketball in the air.

"Hey Chris told me what happened." Mia said as he sat up and put his ball on the ground.

"Yeah I really screwed up." He said as he moved his legs so Mia could sit down. She sat down and looked at him. "I just…I'm just I don't even know. I love her and if she is pregnant, I would be okay with it." He said as he sighed. "But I don't know why I acted like that."

"Didn't your parents call you earlier?" She asked.

"Yeah, they told me to follow my dreams. To do what I wanted to do after high school." He said.

"Did that hurt you?" She asked.

"No. I'm happy they finally understand me." He said as she nodded.

"So why did you blow up at Olivia?" She asked.

"She was drinking and dancing with some other guys." He said as her head popped up.

"Were you jealous?" She asked.

"Yeah, I was." He said as he realized why he blew up. "I was mad at her for dancing with other guys and then drinking while she might be pregnant. Was I wrong?" He asked.

"Yeah, Tyler. I think you were." She said as he groaned and laid back down.

"So what am I suppose to do?" He asked.

"Apologize." She said.

"Do you think she will take me back?" He asked.

"Did y'all break up?" She asked.

"Yes. But will she forgive me?" He asked.

"I've know Liv since she was twelve. She's a very forgiving person." She said with a smile.

"So what do I do?" He asked.

"Go to her." She said. "Tell her how you feel." She said as he nodded. "Just tell her that you didn't mean to hurt her. That you love her." She finished and he got off his bed.

"I'm gonna go to her." He said as he got up and walked out of his room.

"Tyler you don't have a shirt on." She called out as he walked back into the room and grabbed a t-shirt out of his drawer. He put it on as he walked out to his truck. He started to drive to Cooper's house. He pulled up to Cooper's house and could see that his back porch lights were on. He walked onto the porch and around the house and saw Olivia sitting with Ava on the porch swing.

"Olivia." Tyler said as Olivia looked up at him. He could tell she had been crying. She looked at him and got up. She ran up to him and hugged him. He held onto her as she cried into his chest. He was really confused. He looked over at Ava and she pointed at her phone. He reached into his pocket and saw he had over thirty missed calls and about a hundred text messages. He opened some of the text and read some to himself. When he left in his anger another rumor got started that he was in a car accident. He picked up Olivia and carried her in his arms and then sat down next to Ava. Olivia was sitting in his lap while he rubbed her back. "Where's Jared?" He asked.

"He just left to find you." Ava said as she finished texting him. "But…he's walking back." She said as he nodded.

"Babe…" He said as he looked at Olivia. "I know you said you weren't pregnant but are you completely sure?" He asked.

"I am really not pregnant." Olivia said. "I'm on my period."

"You could still be pregnant. I read that somewhere." Tyler said.

"I promise I'm not." Olivia said as he nodded. They sat there and talked for a while. Tyler got up and walked out to his truck to grab his basketball. Cooper had a pretty long driveway and Tyler decided to dribble up and down it. As he was dribbling he heard a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Jared standing there.

"Hey." Jared said.

"Hey." Tyler said back.

"I know were not friends anymore, but I'm happy you're okay." Jared said.

"Where'd you go?" Tyler asked.

"I heard a rumor that you wrapped your truck around tree. I went to find you. We had heard an ambulance at the party and the girls got really worried and sent me to find you." Jared said as He leaned against a tree and watched Tyler dribble. "The last thing I said to you was that you were dead to me. Tyler, I just..I just.. I freaked out when I heard the sirens. I thought you were dead and the last thing I said was you're dead to me."

"Jared, I'm sorry." Tyler said as he looked at his friend. "I didn't mean what I said to you."

"Ty, I'm sorry." Jared said as Tyler bounced the ball to him.

"We're friends. We fight and then we get over it." Tyler said as the passed the ball.

"So I know Olivia said she wasn't pregnant, but is that the truth?" Jared asked.

"I think so. She said it was at least." Tyler said as he passed the ball to Jared. "Olivia said that Cooper has some video games. Wanna check them out?" He asked.

"Sure." Jared said as he placed the ball in Tyler's truck and they walked inside. The girls were already inside watching a movie on the TV with the game system. The guys looked at each other and both groaned. They knew that the girls wouldn't budge. They sat down next to their girlfriends and looked at the TV.

"What are watching?" Tyler asked.

"13 Going On 30!" Olivia said as she put her feet in Tyler's lap.

"Great…" Both boys said as they pulled out their phones and started playing games. Olivia noticed Tyler playing a game and she got up and moved into his lap making him drop his phone.

"Excuse you." Tyler whispered into her ear. "I was playing a game." He said.

"I'm a princess." Olivia said into his ear.

"Yeah I know." He said as he rubbed her back. "I'm sorry about earlier." He said as she smiled and then started to fall asleep in his lap. He looked over at Jared and Ava. Ava was asleep on Jared's shoulder. The boys looked at each other and then picked up their girlfriends. They walked them upstairs to the room Cooper has for Olivia. They put them to bed and then ran down the stairs. They started looking through the games collection and decided on a game. They started playing and before they knew it, it was almost three in the morning. They were about to stop playing when Cooper walked in the house carrying a box.

"Hey guys." Cooper said as the boys said hi back. "That's a good one. Mind if I join?" He asked.

"Of course, it's your game." Tyler said as Cooper sat down next to them and joined the game.

"Don't you boys have to be at the church tomorrow morning around 8?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah, the church is only having one service tomorrow." Tyler said.

"And Tyler is leading worship since it's the church service is about the kids." Jared said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"That's really cool." Cooper said. "Are y'all boys excited for shop? I saw that both of you were on my class list."

"Yeah it should be really fun. My parents said since I was taking Calculus and Physics were my elective classes, I should do something fun for my senior year." Jared said.

"Yeah Chris said I should do something fun too." Tyler said as Cooper nodded.

"It's gonna be a fun class." Cooper said as they all continued to play the game until Jared and Tyler passed out on the couches. Cooper cleaned up the living room and then went to his room. He laid down on his bed and fell asleep.

 **Please review this chapter and let me know what you think! I will update soon! –M** **J**


	74. Last Day of Summer

Tyler walked out to his truck and put everyone's bag in the back of his truck. He then got in. He was wearing khaki pants with a blue sleeve button down and a blue sweater with an orange and grey stripe around the chest. He had his shirt and sweater rolled up past his elbow. He also has his hair gelled to the side. He started playing a game on his phone while he waited for his friends. Jared was the next one to walk out. He was wearing dark jeans and a yellow button down. He also had his hair gelled to the side. He climbed into the shotgun seat and started playing a game. Ava was the next one to walk out. She was wearing a white dress with pink heels, and matching pink jewelry. Olivia walked out of the house wearing a white blouse with a black and white skirt. Her hair that was now a very pretty brown hair color, which was actually her normal hair color. Haley had her dye it very closely to her normal hair color for Olivia's senior pictures. Olivia had curled her hair. She got in the truck and Tyler pulled out. They had to be at the church earlier than normal so that Tyler could practice with the band. He pulled up to the church and parked. They all got out and walked inside. The teenagers sat down while Tyler walked up to the stage and started to practice. After thirty minutes more families started to show up. The teenagers got up and sat with their families. Chris walked into the church and sat in the back. Early morning church wasn't really his thing but he wanted to be there as support for Tyler. The preacher came onto the stage as the worship team joined him.

"So today we thought it would be a great idea since it is the last Sunday of summer to have one of the teenagers that leads worship for the youth church lead our worship. Please welcome Tyler Keller, the son of our two missionaries in Africa Mark and Helen." Pastor West said as the crowd clapped. Tyler started leading the worship. They did three songs and then the pastor came back up and preached. As he finished a video was pulled up on the screen. "So it's time to check in with our favorite missionaries." He said as he directed everyone to the screen to watch a video from the Kellers. They started watching and Mark appeared on the screen.

"Hey everyone!" Mark said as Helen joined him on the video. "How's everything in Tree Hill? Heard you got a lot of rain this summer. Wish we could say the same for here." He said.

"Yeah I wish we could." Helen said as she smiled. "We sure do miss Tree Hill. I really miss seeing my son Chris." She said as Mark agreed. Chris smiled and then looked at Tyler who was now on stage. Tyler was looking down at his shoes as his parents talked about missing their son Chris but didn't mention his name once.

"Well we wanted to tell y'all about a really big decision that we have made." Mark said.

"But first, good luck to all the kids who will be starting school tomorrow!" Helen said as a lot of the parents smiled.

"So back to our decision." Mark said. "So as many of you know with these weekly videos, we have been planning on coming home right before the school year ends. After great thought, and being deep in prayer with Pastor West, we have decided to extend our stay for two additional years." He said as a lot of the people clapped. Nathan and Haley looked at each other and then at Olivia.

"Did you know about this?" Haley whispered as she turned to Olivia.

"No." Olivia said back.

"Do you think Tyler knew?" Nathan asked as they all looked up at Tyler on stage. He was still looking at his shoes.

"Probably not." Olivia said as they continued watching the video.

"Until next week Tree Hill." Helen said as she and her husband said goodbye. As the video ended the pastor came back on the stage and was clapping.

"Isn't it great what the Kellers are doing." Pastor West said as he then led a prayer. After he finished he gave the mic back to Tyler.

"So for the last song we were going to do something special. So can all the kids come down here so that they can help." Tyler said as he swallowed. He was really hurt that his parents didn't say a single thing about him, but he was even more hurt that his parents didn't tell him that they were staying in Africa longer. He waited for all the kids to gather around the front of the stage and then someone started to play the guitar. Tyler decided that he was going to do the motions. They were playing the song Big House. "I don't know where you lay your head or where you call your home. I don't know where you eat your meals or where you talk on the phone. I don't know if you got a cook, a butler or a maid. I don't know if you got a yard with a hammock in the shade. I don't know if you got some shelter, say a place to hide. I don't know if you live with friends in whom you can confide. I don't know if you got a family, say a mom or dad. I don't know if you feel love at all but I bet you wish you had." He sang as the kids did the motions to it.

"Come and go with me, to my Father's house. Come and got with me to my to my Father's house. It's a big big house, with lots and lost a room. A big big table with lots and lots of food. A big big yard where we can play football." Tyler and the group of kids sung.

"Touchdown!" The kids all yelled as Tyler smiled.

"Its a big big house. Its my Father's house." Tyler sang as the band continued with the song. As they finished all the kids went back to their parents. Church was over and Jared stood up and looked at his parents.

"I gotta go talk to him." Jared said as he looked at his dad.

"Go. He needs a friend." Parker said as he looked at his son. Jared nodded and then started walking away. Abigail was holding his hand and he let her hand go.

"I have to go Abby." Jared said as he got down on his knee and looked at his sister.

"But I wanna go with you." Abbey said as he smiled.

"I will see you in a hour or two." Jared said as she frowned. Nathan was walking over to the stage to talk to Tyler but Tyler had quickly left the church. Nathan sighed and then walked back to his kids. Haley had gone to the nursery to get Lydia. Haley walked up to join them.

"Did you get to talk to Tyler?" Haley asked Nathan. Nathan and Tyler had gotten really close since Tyler always talks to Nathan about his problems.

"No he had already left." Nathan said as they all started walking towards the car. They all got in and headed home to set up for the party.

Tyler pulled into the school parking lot and parked by the locker room. One of the JV basketball coaches was there getting the gym ready for the next day so he had an open gym. Tyler grabbed his gym bag and Jared then grabbed his. The boys always worked out together. They walked into the locker room and changed into t-shirts and shorts.

"Hey Tyler do you want to talk?" Jared asked as Tyler looked at him and then walked out of the locker room. Jared shook his head and followed his friend into the weight room. Tyler was already punching a bag when Jared walked in. He sat on a bench and watched Tyler. He had never seen Tyler punch the bag as hard as he was punching.

"How the fuck could they do that?" Tyler asked as he continued to punch it and then looked at Jared.

"Maybe they will come back for graduation and then head back to Africa." Jared suggested as Tyler glared at him. Tyler pulled his phone out of his pocket and tossed it to Jared.

"Read it." Tyler said as he punched the bag again. "Aloud."

"Tyler, sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Jared read as he then sighed. He then continued to read. "We have decided to stay in Africa. It's not because we are mad that you don't want to go to the schools we have chosen for you. We have come to the conclusion that it is your life to live and we want you to be happy. I know this means we are going to miss all the things we have said we were going to miss, plus even more now. I know we are going to miss your prom, senior night and graduation, but we promise Chris is going to be there to take lots of pictures and videos, just like we would. We are needed here." He finished and then looked at Tyler. "Ty…" He said as Tyler continued to punch the bag. He wasn't wearing gloves or tape and his knuckles were turning red and bleeding. Jared finally got Tyler to stop punching the bag and the two sat down.

"Why don't my parents want to be here for my senior year? What did I do that was bad that they don't want to be here?" Tyler asked as Jared handed him a damp towel to wipe his knuckles off.

"Dude I don't even know." Jared said. "I really can't even relate. My parents haven't missed anything in any of their kids lives and they have eight kids now." He said as Tyler nodded.

"My parents are more about doing things for the world than their kids. When Chris was eighteen he basically moved out the day after graduation. Maybe my parents just don't see me as a kid anymore because I'm eighteen. But I'm still their kid…" He said as he shook his head. "Who cares. Let's just get our stuff ready and go to the Scott's. I just don't wanna talk about it. I'm eighteen, and a man." He said as he smiled and got up. "Hey we start working at Karen's tomorrow. That should be fun."

"Yeah it's gonna be a lot of fun." Jared said as he laughed and followed him into the locker room. The boys changed into their swim trunks and then put on white t-shirts. Tyler had on a pair of black trunks with flamingos and white palm trees on it. Jared had a pair of grey trunks with pink, green and orange stripes on them. They walked out to the truck and got in. Tyler drove to the Scott's and then parked in the street. Lucas and Peyton were already here along with Clay, Quinn, and Jared's family minus Aaron, Christian and Ethan who were all busy. The guys walked around the house and into the back yard. Nathan watched the boys walk in and then walked over to them.

"Hey Tyler, can we talk?" Nathan asked as Tyler nodded and they walked away from the party.

"What's up Mr. Scott?" Tyler asked as they walked out onto the pier in the backyard.

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked.

"I'm fine." Tyler said as he sighed and looked down at the ground. He then started to look at his knuckles. Nathan noticed his knuckles.

"Yeah but your knuckles look pretty beaten." Nathan said as he grabbed Tyler's hand and took a closer look. He could tell that Tyler has cut open his knuckles a couple of times. "Lets go cover that." He said as Tyler nodded and they walked back to the house together. Tyler didn't really understand why Nathan cared about him when his own parents didn't. Although Nathan couldn't stand Chris, he really enjoyed Tyler and has gotten really close to him. He sees a lot of himself in Tyler. Tyler's parents are more involved with their jobs than their kids. They walked inside and Nathan fixed Tyler's hand.

"Thanks, but Mr. Scott…" Tyler said as Nathan nodded, "I really don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna go out there and enjoy my last day of summer with my friends and girlfriend." He said.

"I understand that." Nathan said as they started walking outside. "Just so you know, I am here for you to talk too." He said.

"Thanks." Tyler said as he walked over to his friends. Olivia and Ava were wearing similar suits. Olivia's was pink and outlined in black and Ava's was purple and outlined in black. As he walked up to them Abbey ran up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi Ty!" Abbey said as he picked her up.

"Hey poptart." Tyler said as she smiled again. He then started talking to his friends. As they were talking the Bakers showed up. Julian and Brooke were carrying the twins. Jack and Ella were walking behind them. Jared and Tyler watched as Jack awkwardly stood there.

"Hey Jake! Come over here!" Jared said as Jack smiled and walked over to them. Brooke and Julian smiled as Jack walked over to them. They were really happy that Olivia and her friends were so open to Jack and Ella. Ella watched her brother walk over to the group of teenagers and then sat down on a lounge chair. Olivia and her friends all got into the pool and were talking. Olivia got out and walked over to Lucas who was standing near the grill with the other men.

"Hey what's up?" Lucas asked as he turned to his sister.

"Are we doing lunch tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"Sure. You sure you want to eat lunch in my office the first day of school?" He asked.

"Yeah it's my last first day of high school." She said with a smile.

"Alright!" He said. "I'm looking forward to it." He said as she nodded and then walked away. Olivia got back in the pool and they all started talking and laughing.

"Ella feels really bad about starting that rumor about you." Jack said as Jared, Tyler, Blake and Ava all made a face and then watched the kids swim around them.

"Ella started that rumor?" Olivia asked as Jack noticed the tension around him.

"Um, actually I don't know." Jack said as Tyler rejoined the conversation to keep Olivia's mind off of it. Brooke came back outside after setting the twins down for a nap. She saw Ella was still by herself. Peyton also noticed this and walked up to Ella.

"Hey sweetie." Peyton said with a smile.

"Hi." Ella said as Peyton sat down on a chair next to her.

"Why don't you go join the teenagers?" Peyton asked.

"I'm tanning." Ella said as Peyton smiled.

"You are about to start school at a new high school. Olivia, Jared, Tyler and Ava are great friends to have. Just go join them. They will totally invite you in." Peyton said as Ella rolled her eyes and got up. She walked over to the edge of the pool and sat down.

"Hi guys." Ella said as they all turned to face her. They were playing a game with the younger kids in the pool.

"Wanna join?" Tyler asked as Ella smiled.

"Sure." Ella replied as she got in the pool. Olivia rolled her eyes and got out of the pool. She walked down to the swing set and sat down on the swing. Nathan noticed this and walked down to the swing set.

"I hope you have a very good reason for leaving the game right when Ella joined." Nathan said as Olivia rolled her eyes and then looked up at him.

"I do." Olivia said with a smirk.

"And it is…?" He asked.

"I don't like her." She replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't really care if you like her not." He said as he rubbed his neck. "She's Brooke's adoptive daughter. She's like family. For now, just put up with it. Haley and I will talk to you about it later. I don't want to make a big fuss about it around your friends and mine." He said as he patted her back. She smiled at him and then they both got up. As they walked over the food was ready. Everyone sat down at different spots and ate. Olivia and the rest of the teenagers were sitting. As everyone started to leave, Tyler and Olivia walked inside. Tyler was the only one left except for Lucas, Peyton, Quinn and Clay. Olivia and Tyler walked to the front door and said goodbye. Olivia walked to the stairs.

"Hey sweetie, can you take Lydia up to her room?" Haley asked as Olivia nodded. Olivia picked Lydia and walked upstairs with her. She put her in her nursery and then walked into her room. She changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. She then laid down on her bed and fell asleep. Haley and Nathan were downstairs talking to Lucas and Peyton.

"So, how excited is Olivia for her last first day of high school tomorrow?" Peyton asked.

"She acts really excited, but I think she is nervous about her speech tomorrow." Haley said.

"She shouldn't be. It's a great speech." Lucas said as the three adults looked at him.

"I agree! It's a great speech." Clay said.

"You've heard it?" Nathan asked.

"Can you tell us what it says?" Haley asked.

"Yes I have heard it. I'm her homeroom teacher. She had a meeting with the principal and me. No you can't hear it, because Olivia wants it to be a surprise." Lucas said as they all shook their heads. "I will tell you that she talks about her first day of elementary, middle and high school." He said as Nathan smiled.

"How have you heard it?" Quinn asked as she looked at her husband.

"Well, I can't be at the assembly tomorrow, so I asked Olivia if I could hear it. She said yes." Clay said. He is covering one of Nathan's meetings so that Nathan can hear the speech.

"So it's good?" Haley asked.

"Yeah it's really good." Clay said.

"Do you remember Olivia's first day of school?" Peyton asked as she looked at Nathan.

"Yeah." Nathan said as he laughed a little.

 _It was almost ten o'clock at night. A 16-year-old sophomore, Nathan, walked into the house and set his basketball down on the counter. His mom was out of town, again. His dad was in his office and saw his son come inside. He got up from his chair and walked into the kitchen. Nathan was making himself a sandwich._

 _"Hey son." Dan said as Nathan looked up from his plate._

 _"Hey dad." Nathan said as he took a bite of his sandwich._

 _"How was the work out? Ready for the season I'm hoping." Dan asked._

 _"I am." Nathan said as he looked around the house. "Is mom still out of town?" He asked._

 _"Yeah she called a little while ago. She said she would be home in about two weeks." Dan said as he poured himself a scotch. "Why?" He asked._

 _"What about Olivia?" Nathan asked as he continued to eat._

 _"She's upstairs asleep…I think." Dan said as Nathan shook his head._

 _"I was talking about school. She starts kindergarten tomorrow." Nathan said._

 _"Oh, she's taking the bus." Dan said as Nathan nodded. He hated how his dad overlooked her all the time. When he was younger both his parents took him to his first day of school. He finished eating and then grabbed his ball._

 _"I'm gonna go shoot a couple more times." Nathan said as he walked outside and started shooting at the goal. The goal was right out of Olivia's room. He looked up and saw that her light was on. He finished shooting and then walked inside. He saw his dad pouring another scotch. He looked down and then jogged up the stairs. He threw his ball into his room and then walked down the hall to his sister's room. He opened the door and saw her playing with a doll._

 _"Natey wanna play with me!" Olivia asked as he smiled. He sat down next to her and took the doll from her._

 _"Shorty, it's way past your bedtime." Nathan said. It was almost 10:40. Olivia's bedtime is 7:30. She looked at him and shook her head._

 _"I'm not tired." Olivia said as took the doll back. He laughed and picked her up._

 _"Well, how about you come watch a movie in my room?" He said as he grabbed her blanket and a teddy bear. He then walked into his room and set her down on his bed. He put her blanket on her and then turned on a movie. He put the Lion King on and then started watching it. Within the first ten minutes of the movie Olivia was asleep. He smiled at her and then set his alarm clock so that he could take Olivia to school. He had fallen asleep shortly after her._

 _Nathan's alarm went off. He got out of bed and took a shower. When he came back into his room, Olivia was still asleep. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed. He then woke her up._

 _"Gotta get up for school!" He said as he tickled her. "Do you know what you're gonna wear?" He asked._

 _"Mommy bought me new clothes before she left." She said as she got up from the bed. He followed her into her room._

 _"Where are the clothes?" He asked. "In your closet?" He asked as he walked over to her closet. "Guess so." He said as he saw outfits set up for school. He grabbed the first one. It was a white dress with sunflowers on it. He helped her get dressed and then tried to brush her hair. He was really bad at doing her hair. He finally got the tangles out of her hair and then she put a yellow headband in her hair. After they were both done getting ready, they walked downstairs. Dan had already left. Nathan made her breakfast and then made her a lunch. "Ready for school?" He asked._

 _"I guess." She said as she jumped down from the chair. He took her hand and they walked out to the car together. He helped her into the back seat and then he drove her to the elementary. Nathan was initially going to just drop her but he saw a lot of parents walking their kids inside. He parked his car and helped Olivia out of it. He looked at his watch. It was 6:45. The elementary started at seven and the high school started at 8:00. He walked inside with her. They then walked to Olivia's classroom. As they walked in, Olivia's teacher got walked up to them._

 _"Nathan Scott!" Mrs. Wilson said as he smiled. Mrs. Wilson was Nathan's kindergarten teacher. When he was in kindergarten it was her first year teaching._

 _"Hi Mrs. Wilson." Nathan said with a smile. Olivia was standing next to Nathan and holding onto his hand. "Mrs. Wilson, this is my baby sister Olivia." He said as and Mrs. Wilson smiled and then got down on her level._

 _"Hi Olivia." Mrs. Wilson said as she put out her hand to shake her hand. Olivia is normally very outgoing but she was actually acting very shy now._

 _"Olivia say hi." Nathan said as he looked down at his sister. He was very surprised by her attitude. She was really happy about school, but now she was nervous._

 _"It's okay. This is a very normal behavior." Mrs. Wilson said as she took Olivia's things to her desk. Nathan looked at the clock on the wall. He got down on his knees and hugged her._

 _"I'll pick you up, okay?" He said as he smiled at her. "I'll be here after basketball practice."_

 _"When's that?" She asked as he turned her around and they both looked at the clock._

 _"You see the little hand?" He asked as she nodded. She didn't know how to tell time. "When the little hand is on the four and the big hand is on the twelve I will be here." He said as she smiled. He then walked her to her seat. He said goodbye one more time and then left. He got in his car and pulled out his phone._

 _"Hey sweetheart!" Deb said as answered her phone._

 _"Mom, where are you?" Nathan asked._

 _"At another conference. I'm in Phoenix." She said._

 _"Mom it's Olivia's first day of kindergarten and no one is here to be with her." He said as he got into his car. "It just doesn't seem fair to me."_

 _"What's not fair?" She asked._

 _"Olivia deserves having parents who want to be in her life. I got her dressed, feed and to school this morning. When I was her age you and Dad were both at home until I went to school." He said as he hung up._

 _Nathan got into his car and drove to the elementary school. Since he was the only one that could pick her up, she was in after school care. He parked in the parking lot and then walked inside. He asked where to pick Olivia up and they pointed to the lunchroom. He walked into the lunchroom and saw Olivia sitting. Her teacher was still there and she was sitting next to her. He walked up to her and sat down on the other side. He looked at the picture Olivia was coloring. She put down her marker and looked at her brother._

 _"Hi Natey." Olivia said as he smiled. Olivia was the only person that could him Natey._

 _"Hi monster. Ready to go?" He asked as she nodded. They got up and he grabbed her backpack. They walked out to his car and he helped her into the car seat in the back. He closed her door and then walked to the driver's seat. He got in and started the car. He started driving home and looked in his rear view mirror. He could see Olivia playing with her backpack. "So how was your first day of kindergarten?" He asked._

 _"Great!" She said with a huge smile._

 _"Oh yeah?" He asked with a smile._

 _"Yeah! We got to color, and learn the alphabet, we also sang. Oh and we got to play outside, twice." She said as she looked out the window._

 _"Is that all?" He asked._

 _"We had snack time, and we took a nap." She said as he pulled into the house._

 _"That sounds fun!" He said as they both got out of the car and walked inside._

As the adults finished their conversations they got up and left. Nathan walked into the kitchen and started doing the dishes. Haley walked in and started to help him.

"So I saw you went and talked to Olivia after the pool thing. What was that about?" Haley asked.

"Olivia doesn't like Ella." Nathan said as he handed her a dish.

"What? Why!" She said surprised.

"I don't really know." He said as he finished washing the dishes. "I told her that I didn't want to make a big fuss in front of family and friends. I said that we would talk to her about it later." He said.

"I don't know why she wouldn't like Ella." She said as she finished drying the dishes.

"It might be just stupid high school drama." He said as they walked to the kitchen table.

"Yes, but that is not a reason to be rude to someone in public." She said.

"So, when are we going to tell Olivia about Deb?" He asked.

"I don't know. Deb just told us and I want to process it before we go and tell her." She said as he nodded.

"I just don't want to wait to long. Olivia deserves to know." He said as she nodded.

"I do need to talk to her though. I haven't told her about the café yet." She said, as she got up and walked up stairs. She walked into Olivia's room. Olivia was in her closet picking out an outfit for school the next day.

"What do you think about this dress?" Olivia asked as she held up a simple black dress.

"What would you wear with it?" Haley asked.

"Um, this light brown leather jacket and white converse?" Olivia said.

"Yes to the jacket. No to the shoes. You are going to be giving a speech in front of the whole district." Haley said as she picked up a pair of ankle boots. "These will look great with the jacket." She said with a smile.

"Cool thanks!" Olivia said with a smile as she grabbed the shoes and placed them on her dresser.

"Can we talk?" Haley said as she sat down on the bed.

"I know what you are going to say." Olivia said as she turned and faced her mom. "I don't like Ella and that's not going to change. I will tolerate her because I love Brooke and Julian, but I'm not going to like her."

"I understand, and thank you for saying you will tolerate her. But that isn't what I wanted to talk about." Haley said as she patted the seat next to her. Olivia smiled at her and then sat down.

"Am I in trouble?" Olivia asked. "Because I can totally explain." She said as Haley looked at her weird. "I mean…go ahead mom."

"Um, we will come back to the reason you might be in trouble. But no you aren't in trouble." Haley said with a smile. "So Brooke and I have been talking about the café today. Since her store will be opening soon, she is going to be busy running that. We have decided that we want to make you an assistant manager." She said.

"So what does that mean?" Olivia asked.

"You will have more responsibility. Basically you will be the shift leader as well as train any new employees in the front." Haley said as Olivia nodded. "Which you will do tomorrow. Tyler and Jared are both starting tomorrow." She said as Olivia laughed a little.

"Cool thanks!" Olivia said as Haley got up.

"I'm gonna go start dinner." Haley said as Olivia looked at her.

"Mom can I actually talk to you about something?" Olivia asked as Haley turned around and sat back down on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked.

"Well you and dad are gonna find out eventually." Olivia said as she looked at her mom. "Ella started a rumor about me." She said.

"What's the rumor? Is this why you don't like her?" Haley asked.

"Yeah a little." Olivia said. "Well anyways, she said that I was pregnant. Which I'm not." She said as Haley nodded.

"Did you talk to Ella about starting the rumor and how it hurt you?" Haley asked.

"No." Olivia replied.

"Well how about at school tomorrow you confront her in a nice way and tell her how you feel." Haley said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks mom." Olivia said as Haley hugged her.

"Can you help with dinner?" Haley asked as she got up.

"Sure." Olivia said as she got up and walked with her downstairs. They walked into the kitchen together and made dinner. They were having chicken with peas and mashed potatoes.

"Dinner!" Haley called out as Nathan and Jamie came from different directions. The family all sat down and started eating.

"I was wondering if I could leave earlier than normal tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"Where are you going?" Nathan asked as he put his fork down and looked at her.

"To school to practice my speech." Olivia said as Nathan looked at her and then Haley. Haley nodded that she could go.

"Yes that's fine." Nathan said as he continued to eat.

"Are y'all excited about the first day of school tomorrow?" Haley asked.

"I am!" Jamie said with a huge smile. "It's going to be a really fun year. Plus, we are going to the high school tomorrow."

"Oh are you excited about that?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah! You are gonna be making a speech to a lot of people. Like the whole community will be there. Tons of people." Jamie said as Olivia's eyes widen. She was excited to be giving the speech, but she never thought about all the people. Nathan looked at Olivia can could tell she was a little nervous.

"I'm sure you will do awesome!" Nathan said as Olivia nodded. The family continued to eat. As they finished they left the table. Olivia walked up to her room and sat down at her desk. She opened her laptop and started reading over her speech. As she finished she looked at the clock on the computer and noticed it was almost ten. She sent her document to the printer in Nathan's office. She got up and walked downstairs. She grabbed her speech and then walked back upstairs. Nathan and Haley had just finished putting Lydia back to bed and then they came into Olivia's room.

"Hey I think it's time for bed. What do you say?" Haley said as Olivia looked at them.

"Yeah I'm about to go to sleep. I just finished correcting my speech." Olivia said as she put it into her new backpack. It was a Vans backpack that had Princess Peach all over it.

"We can't wait to hear your speech tomorrow!" Nathan said as Olivia smiled and got into bed. He hugged her and kissed her goodnight.

"Yeah we are very proud of you." Haley said as she kissed Olivia goodnight.

"Thanks, night." Olivia said as she turned over and started to fall asleep. They smiled and left the room. As Nathan walked out he turned the light off and closed the door.

 **Hope y'all like the chapter! I'm going to be going back to giving a shout out to my favorite review! SOOOO please review! –M** **J**


	75. One Day, is Today Part One

Olivia woke up to her alarm. She groaned as she got out of bed and then got dressed. She walked into her bathroom and curled her hair in lose curls. As she finished her hair she started on her makeup. She did a natural looking eye with pink lips. After she finished her makeup, she grabbed her backpack and then walked out of her room. She walked past her parents' room and then down the stairs.

"Hey honey!" Haley said as Olivia smiled at her. "Breakfast is ready." She said as Olivia grabbed a plate of pancakes. She then sat down next to Nathan at the kitchen table.

"Morning goob." Nathan said with a smile.

"Good morning." Olivia replied as she ate. She smiled at him.

"Don't forget, come straight home after school. Cooper's girlfriend is joining us for dinner tonight." Haley said with a smile.

"What about work?" Olivia asked.

"Chelsea is going to train them. We are doing family dinner tonight, and would like to do it a little earlier than normal." Haley said as Olivia nodded.

"Okay!" Olivia said with a smile. She then turned and looked at Nathan. "Isn't it a little weird that Uncle Coop already has a girlfriend?" She asked.

"Not really." Nathan laughed. When Nathan was born Cooper was going to be a sophomore in high school. "Since I can remember Cooper has always had girls around. But there was this one girl he dated when he was in high school. He dated her all four years. Her name was Tatum. Apparently I have met her a couple of times, but I was like two." He said as Olivia listened.

"Isn't that his new girlfriend's name?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. They reconnected about five months ago when they both accepted the jobs at Tree Hill." He said as he continued to eat. "They went on a couple of dates. They have been dating for about three months now." He said. Olivia looked at him. She didn't know that and she remembers seeing Tara leaving his house not to long ago.

"So why has he waited so long for me to meet her?" She asked.

"I don't know actually. Maybe because you have been really busy." Haley said.

"Oh." Olivia said.

"But he really wants you to meet her." Nathan said as Olivia nodded. Jamie then walked down the stairs. He was wearing a red and white plaid shirt with jeans.

"Good morning!" Jamie said as they all smiled at him. They all greeted him and the family continued to talk.

"So are y'all excited for the new school year?" Nathan asked as Olivia shrugged. She was a little sad that it is her last first day.

"It's gonna be so much fun." Jamie said very excitedly.

"Oh yeah, tons of fun." Olivia joked.

"Olivia." Nathan said as she apologized.

"I gotta go. Love y'all." Olivia said as she stood up and finished her juice. She then walked out to her car and got in. It was about 6:00 in the morning. When she started her freshman year, she made a promise to her friends that they would all watch the sunrise on their senior year. She drove to the high school, and walked to the table that she sits at during lunch. She sat down and waited. She started high school with a huge group of friends. Harrison, Travis, Jared, Ryder, Preston, Adam, Brittney, Ava, Callie, Jessica, Allison, Hannah, and Rose. As she watched the sunrise Ava and Jared showed up and they watched the sunrise together. After the sun came up and they all looked at each other.

"I'm glad I rejoined the group." Jared said with a smile. "I don't even remember why I left." He said as Ava and Olivia looked at each other.

"You left because baseball became a really big part of your life." Ava said as she laughed.

"Oh yeah." He said with a smile. He was wearing a red polo with a pair of khaki shorts.

"Plus you hated Harrison." Olivia said as she started to laugh. Jared nodded.

"I do hate that kid." He replied.

"Where's Ty?" Ava asked as they both looked at Olivia.

"He said he would be here after he finished talking to his friends back in Texas." Olivia said as they nodded.

"Does he talk to them much?" Ava asked as they heard a car door slam. They turned and saw Tyler walking up. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a blue and white-checkered shirt. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and was carrying one of his textbooks in his hand. In the other hand her had a drink holder with four coffees from a small coffee shop down the road. He walked up to the table and sat down next to Olivia. He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"Thanks." All three of them said as Jared passed out the coffees.

"Tyler, do you get to talk to your Texas friends much?" Olivia asked.

"No not really. I was supposed to go down there during the summer but never made it down there. Right now, most of my friends are at football practice." Tyler said as he put his textbook into his backpack. "So why are we here so early?" He asked as he put his arm around Olivia.

"When we were freshmen, our parents all dropped us off really early because of work and other stuff. So we watched the sunrise, and then watched a lot of the students walk up for school. After that we decided that we would do this each first day of school, but each year the group has become smaller and smaller." Ava said as Jared and Olivia nodded.

"Oh cool." Tyler said as the group of friends started to relax. They started watching as parents were dropping off students. Tyler looked over at Olivia. She was reading over her speech. "Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Um…just a little." Olivia said as they all tried to encourage her. She smiled and then they continued to talk and watch the students show up. Before they knew it, the bell rang and the group of friends got up and walked into the school. Since there was an assembly they were on assembly schedule. This meant that each class was 30 minutes instead of fifteen, but lunch was still 45 minutes long. They walked to their homeroom, which was with Coach Scott. They walked into the classroom and Lucas was sitting at his desk reading his emails.

"Hey Coach!" Ava said as he looked up from his emails.

"Hey guys." Lucas said as the group of four sat down in the front row. Since this was their homeroom they wanted to sit at the front of the class. The bell rang again and the class was filled with students. Lucas got up from his desk. He was wearing khaki pants with a grey Ravens basketball polo. He looked like a younger version of Coach Durham. He smiled and the whole class looked at him. "Welcome seniors! It's the start of your last first day of high school. That's pretty exciting. A year from now you will be starting college. That's crazy." He said as he mainly looked at Olivia and Ava. "Olivia you need to head to the gym." He said as she nodded and got up. "Good luck!" He said as she smiled and walked out of the classroom. She then walked to the gym. The gym floor was already filled with the elementary and middle school students. Olivia's eyes widen as she walked to Principal Turner.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Turner asked.

"Uh…. there's a lot of people here already." Olivia said as Turner nodded.

"Olivia you are going to do great." He said as the high school students started to fill the gym. Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Julian and Quinn were all sitting on the front of the chairs that were placed for the community.

"Olivia looks really cute." Quinn said as they all agreed.

"Really nervous though." Julian said. He could tell when someone was nervous because of all casting he had done. All the adults looked at him. "But I'm sure she will do great!" He said as Nathan looked over at Haley. As the adults continued to talk Lucas walked into the gym with his class. He stopped to say hi to Mouth and Millie who were doing a live show from Tree Hill High. Everyone sat down and Principal Turner went to the mic. He welcomed everyone and gave a short speech.

"Now, please welcome Olivia Scott, Tree Hill High's student body president." Principal Turner said as everyone clapped. Olivia walked to the podium and set her notes down. Lucas ran up to the mic and adjusted it. He smiled at her and then walked back to his seat.

"Hi, I'm the senior president Olivia Scott." Olivia started. She then looked at out the crowd. "I'm…I'm…uh…" She started to stutter. Tyler and Jared looked at each other while Ava looked down. Olivia continued to look out at the crowd. She took a deep breath and looked down at her paper. "Uh…" She said as she looked up and saw her kindergarten teacher. She smiled and then took another deep breath. "Kindergarten that was like the best year. Am I right? Nap time, Snack time, Playtime. Everything is super colorful, and the teachers are there to make learning fun. Which all teachers' main goal is to make learning fun in the hopes that we will get better. But it's different in Kindergarten. It's your first year of school…ever. It's when you start to learn who you are. I can remember my first day of kindergarten. I don't really remember what we did but I do remember what my teacher said to us." She said as she looked at Mrs. Wilson. "The things that make you different are the things that make you, you. When she first said this, I was very confused. I was five at the time. But now when I look back there are things about me that makes me, me. My friends and family make me who I am today. My choices have made me who I am." She said as she looked out in the crowd. "I think this is something we should all really remember and hold onto." She said as she then got the courage to give her speech. "This morning marked the last first day of high school for me. I started it the same way I have since freshmen year. When I was a freshman I started with a group of friends that I did everything with. We made a pack that we would watch the sunrise on the first day of school each year, together. There were fourteen of us at the start of freshmen year. At the start of sophomore year there were six. At the start of junior year there were five. And this morning there were three. You're gonna lose friends through out life, it is just what happens. You grow apart and you find different interest. Friendship isn't about who you've know the longest. It's about who walks into your life and says "I'm here for you" and then they proved it. Friends are meant to be the ones you confide when you need answers or are struggling to tell your family something. In life you will find there are three types of friends. Friends for a reason, friends for a season and friends for a lifetime. You will have friends that come into your life for a short period of time because they need someone just like you will need someone. But you will find friends that come into your life that may leave, but come back because they are friends you will have forever. What I'm trying to say is don't exclude someone from your group. You never know what kind of friend they could be. Friends come in all shape and sizes, but our heart has to be open for new friends to be accepted. Principal Turner as well as the other two principals wanted me to give a little bit of advice that I have used throughout my schooling. To the elementary and middle school students, You're the future and unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not. Basically be the change the world needs. Be the difference. To the freshmen class." She said as she turned behind her and looked at the freshman class. "In life you have to be yourself. Today you are you that is truer than true. There is no one alive that is youer than you. Y'all are starting high school today and that can be scary. You want to fit in and be noticed by the upper classmen. I'll tell you a little secret; it's the students that are themselves that make friends with the upperclassmen. We have all been there and know every trick. Just be you, it's what you are good at. To the sophomore class." She said as she turned and looked at them. "Step with care and great tact, and remember that life's a great balancing act. Your sophomore marks the year that you are ahead in your sport by a whole year. You are ahead in your club, or anything you do. Remember that school is more important than anything you do. She finished and then turned back around to face the junior and senior classes. "To the junior class. the more that you read, the more things you will know. The more that you learn, the more places you'll go. That one just speaks for itself. Lastly the senior class, don't cry because its over, smile because it happened. Yes I know all these are Dr. Seuss quotes, but hey, he said it best!" She said with a smile. "Before I hand over the mic to Principal Turner I want to say one more thing to the senior class. Just let this sink in… One day you'll be at your last Friday night basketball game and prom. One day you'll be at your last game with your team. One day you'll be taking your last test and eating your last school lunch. One day you'll have your last fire drill and high school report card. One day you'll have your last young and wild Saturday night with people you've made a million memories with. One day you'll be closing your locker and walking out of those four doors for the last time. One day you'll be standing in an alphabetical ordered line in a cap and gown with people who you watched grow up. People who watched you grow up. Some of those people you'll never see again or hear about. One day you'll forget about all the people you knew and you'll barely remember the memories until you find a picture that makes you think of one. One day you'll be packing up eighteen years of your life into boxes and hugging your parents goodbye. It's sad… One day you won't be in high school anymore…and we're all ready to leave so soon. We need to treasure each day of our last year in high school. After this we won't see each other everyday. We may never see each other again." She said as she smiled. "The last thing I want to say is our motto for the school year. You are braver than you believe, stronger than you seem and smarter than you think." She said as she looked over at Principal Turner. He smiled and started clapping as the whole gym joined him. Olivia smiled and then walked into the stands and sat down next to Tyler. Nathan and Haley smiled at each other as they finished clapping.

"Thank you Miss Scott. That was a lovely speech." Principal Turner said as everyone clapped again. He started talking and Olivia and her friends started having a side conversation.

"Olivia, you did great!" Tyler said as he kissed her cheek.

"I suck." Olivia said as they all disagreed. "Why am I the president? I have to give speeches. That was the worst speech ever."

"No it wasn't!" Ava said.

"Liv, that was a great speech! I loved what you said to the senior class!" Jared said as a student shushed them. They all turned around and glared at the student. They turned back around and Principal Turner was almost done talking.

"We are going to clear out the elementary and middle school students. High school students please remain where you are. Olivia Scott you are needed down here for an interview." Principal Turner said. Olivia got up and walked to where Mouth and Millie were.

"Great speech by a great Scott." Mouth said as he hugged Olivia.

"Thanks Mouth!" Olivia said with a smile.

"So we have a couple of questions for you." Millie said.

"Alright." Olivia said.

"What does your senior year have in store?" Millie asked.

"Um, being the president, I have a lot more speeches to give, but being a student I have homecoming, prom, soccer and cheer." Olivia replied. The interview continued and they finished.

"Thanks for taking the time to talk to us." Mouth said as Olivia smiled. Nathan and Haley walked up to Olivia with huge smiles.

"Great job honey!" Haley said with a huge smile.

"Awesome speech." Nathan said as he hugged her.

"Thanks!" Olivia said as she noticed her class was getting up to leave. "I gotta go. Love y'all! I'll see you guys in a month." She said as she ran off to catch up with her class. She looked back at her parents and then ran back over to them. She hugged them both. "I'll call y'all after work!" She said with a smile. They smiled at her and then she walked back with her class. Since Lucas' class was her first period, she gathered her things and moved to the back row. The bell rang and class was starting. Lucas turned around with a stack of papers in his hands.

"First I would like to say welcome to Advance Creative Writing. I'm Coach Scott, incase you didn't know." Lucas said as he started passing out papers. "Secondly, Olivia, great speech."

"Thanks." Olivia said as he set a packet on her desk.

"Coach Scott what is this for?" Claire asked.

"Great question." Lucas said as he got back to the front of the classroom. "The piece of papers on your desk is your assignments. Each Friday you have the opportunity to turn in a creative piece on anything you want. This can include writing, art, music or anything else. These are extra credit assignments." He said. "Now we don't have to long in class today so I thought we would get to know each other." He said as he had all the students stand up. They played an icebreaker game and by the time they were done the bell for the next class rang. This was the four friends study hall time. Since it was the first day they all stayed in their study hall classroom, which was with Lucas. Olivia got up and walked to Lucas' desk.

"Coach Scott." Olivia said as he looked up from his book.

"Yeah?" Lucas said. "And thank you for using the appropriate name." He said with a smile.

"We are still on for lunch right?" She asked.

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"Cool!" She said as she turned around and walked back to her seat. She continued to talk to her friends until the bell rang. It was now third period. Tyler and Jared were both in AP English with Turner, and Olivia, Ava and Tracie were in regular English with Long. The girls walked together to their lockers and grabbed their books. They then walked to English. The girls sat down in the middle of the classroom and their teacher started to teach. She was going over the reading that they were supposed to have done during the summer.

"So I know it's the first day but we are going to be having a quiz over the readings for the summer, which were The Great Gatsby, Life of Pi and Hamlet." She said as she passed out the quizzes. Olivia had started reading Life of Pi last night and didn't even start on Hamlet. She had completely forgotten about the other two readings. She finished the quizzes and waited for the teacher to collect them. She said they would be graded by the morning. As the bell rang Olivia got up with a smile. She was really excited to go eat with Lucas. She walked to his classroom and opened the door.

"Hey Lu…" Olivia said as she saw Ella and Lucas sitting and talking.

"Hey baby sister." Lucas said. "Come join us. Ella said she didn't have anyone to sit with and I told her she could join us every Monday for lunch." He said as Olivia glared at Ella. Ella turned and looked at Olivia. "Oh, I just told Ella that she is the new varsity manager." He said as Olivia scoffed. Olivia turned around and walked out of the classroom. She was really upset because this was her special time with her brother. Lucas got up and followed her. "Where are you going?" He asked. She ignored him and continued to walk. She really enjoyed eating lunch with him and just talking. She sighed and then walked to the shop classroom. Cooper was sitting in there eating his lunch.

"Hey Uncle Coop." Olivia said as she walked over to his desk and sat down on it.

"Hey squirt. Great speech." Cooper said with a smile. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were eating lunch with your brother." He said.

"He's eating with Ella." She said as she opened her lunch bag.

"I'm guessing Ella is the one who started the rumor about you." He said.

"How do you know about that?" She asked.

"Olivia, I'm a shop teacher in a high school. People talk." He said and Olivia looked at him. He smiled. "Plus Haley told me."

"Oh." She laughed.

"So I know you. You don't just hate someone because they start a rumor about you." He said as he ate his food.

"She keeps showing up everywhere. But I'm not even mad at her right now. I'm mad at Lucas. He's my brother. I enjoy being able to sit with him and just talk. Like I really enjoy it." She said as she sighed and then ate her sandwich.

"Does he know this?" He asked as he got up from his chair and walked over to the trashcan.

"Yes, but can we not talk about this?" She asked as she got off his desk. He nodded.

"I'm looking forward to family dinner tonight." He said with a smile. So is Tatum!" He said.

"Awwwwwww." She laughed as he threw his napkin at her.

"Shut up." He said with a smile.

"So dad said she was the one that got away?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah she was. We dated in eighth grade until the summer after our senior year." He said. He smiled thinking about having the second chance with her. She smiled and then the bell rang. Olivia gathered her things and started walking towards the door.

"Uncle Coop, can we do this like every week? Maybe instead of eating with Lucas, I'll eat with." She said.

"I would like that, but I also think you shouldn't give up on your brother. He likes to help people." He said as she scoffed.

"Whatever." She said as she walked away. She walked into her math class and sat down next to Ava.

"How was lunch with Lucas?" Ava asked as Olivia glared at her.

"Fuck Luke." Olivia mumbled.

"Olivia don't say that. I heard this teacher is really mean." Tracie said as Miss Lane walked by their desk.

"Girls please pay attention." Miss Lane said as she pointed to the screen. They were watching a video about the first unit of math they were going to be learning about. They stopped talking and watched the video. As the video finished Miss Lane stood at the front of the class and started teaching.

"What kind of teacher teaches on the first day of class?" Ava said.

"Shush." Ella said as she turned around.

"You shush." Olivia said as Ava looked down at her paper.

"What's your problem?" Ella whispered.

"You." Olivia said.

"Bitch." Ella said as she turned back around and started taking notes. As Miss Lane was teaching she walked past their desk again. This time she left a slip on each desk.

"Whatever." Olivia said as she took notes. The bell rang and everyone got up.

"Excuse me you three." Miss Lane said Olivia, Ella, and Ava stopped at the door.

"Yes?" The three girls said.

"I could hear you girls talking during my lecture. I would appreciate it if you all could pay attention while I am teaching." Miss Lane said. "I put a slip on each of your desk. Please have your parents sign them and return them tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." The three girls said. Miss Lane nodded and then the three girls walked out. The barely made it to their next class. Tracie was in Aquatic Science with Olivia and Ava. It was a senior level science. She had saved them both seats.

"What happened?" Tracie asked.

"Miss Lane is just out to get us. Ella freaking started it." Olivia groaned. She then looked at the person in front of her. It was Jack, Ella's brother.

"I'm sorry about Ella. She doesn't like you." Jack said as he laughed.

"Good, because I don't like her." Olivia said with a smile.

"You know what is really weird, she was supposed to eat with us and a couple other new students but she bailed." Jack said.

"Are you kidding?" Olivia said as she rolled her eyes. The teacher then cleared his throat.

"So I need y'all to have your parents or guardians sign this paper tonight and bring it back tomorrow." Mr. Addams said as he passed out a paper.

"What's it for?" James a guy in the front row asked.

"Its permission slips. We will be taking field trips to learn about different animals in the water. We will also be taking fishing trips." Mr. Addams said. "I feel that you guys will learn better outside in the nature." He said. After the papers were passed out Mr. Addams started talking about different things that they will be learning. As he finished the bell rang. Ava and Olivia got up and walked to the shop room. Jared and Tyler were both in there. They walked out and smiled at their girlfriends and then they started walking to coach Scott's class.

"Ready for home economics?" Tyler asked as they all smiled.

"Should be fun." Jared said as they all walked into the Home Economics classroom. This was a different classroom then the others. It was a huge room with four ovens in it. They walked in and Lucas was at the front of the classroom. They had him teach one class so that more students could take it.

"Welcome to Home Economics." Lucas said as everyone took his or her seats. "So today I thought we would do an icebreaker." He said as he picked up a beach ball with different things written on it. "I'm gonna throw the ball and whatever your right index finger lands on you answer the question." He said and then had the class stand up. He tossed the ball to Tyler.

"Who's your best friend and what is their greatest trait?" Tyler read. "Jared is my best friend and his greatest quality is his heart." He said as he tossed the ball to Jack.

"Describe your life as of today." Jack said. "Awesome." He said as he tossed the ball to Lucas.

"What's the most important thing in your life?" Lucas said. "My family. I would do anything for them." He said as Olivia quietly scoffed. Ava looked at Olivia and hit her arm. Lucas then tossed the ball to Travis.

"What is your favorite word?" Travis said. "Bored." He said as some students laughed. He then tossed the ball to Ava.

"What is your life theme song?" Ava said as she looked at Olivia with a huge smile. "I'll be there for you."

"Cuz your there for me too..." Olivia said with a smile. Ava then tossed it to another student this continued and then the ball was tossed to Olivia.

"Who is your favorite family member and why?" Olivia read as she looked at Ava. "Uh, I would say my uncle Cooper." She said.

"Why?" A student asked as he looked at Olivia and then at Lucas.

"He's the only adult family member that hasn't lied to me. Olivia said as she glared at Lucas. Lucas looked at her and shook her head. Cooper had lied to Olivia when she was younger. He was a little hurt by what she said. The whole class snickered and then the bell rang. They gathered their stuff and walked to their last class, which was with Lucas. They walked into his classroom.

"Olivia that was rude." Tyler said as Olivia shrugged.

"Hey it was his stupid game." Olivia said as they walked to their lockers. Lucas was walking right behind them and had heard what Olivia said about his icebreaker game. He was in a really bad mood because of what Olivia had said in class. In the hallway Lucas had heard a couple of students talking about the pregnancy rumor. Haley hadn't told Lucas or Peyton about the rumor yet because she didn't think it would spread like it was. He walked into the classroom and waited for his class to arrive. He was planning of doing a fun exercise with the students about what colleges they would want to go to, but instead changed his mind.

"You guys can sit anywhere you would like." Lucas said as Tyler sat in the front row. Jared, Ava and Olivia were all sitting in the back. They looked at Tyler and he finally got up and moved to a seat next to Jared. "So today in class we are going to be filling out college applications. Fill out two and then you can leave, or if you have been accepted to school please come up and tell me." He said as the class pulled out their laptops. Olivia had left her laptop at home and was just sitting there. "Also there is no talking." He said in a harsh tone. Tyler got up from his chair and walked up to Lucas' desk.

"Coach?" Tyler said.

"Yes?" Lucas replied.

"I've been accepted to some schools." Tyler said.

"Which ones?" Lucas said with a smile.

"Stanford, Tree Hill College, UNC, Rice, Duke, and Baylor." Tyler said. "I'm waiting to here back from Yale, Harvard, and a couple others." He said.

"That's great!" Lucas said. "Well if you would like to go to the gym early and warm up, you can." He said as Tyler nodded. He walked back to his desk and grabbed his things. He then handed Olivia his laptop. Olivia grabbed it and then turned to Ava.

"This is so stupid. It's the first day of class." Olivia whispered as Ava nodded.

"Why did you say that? That was really shallow, even for you." Ava said. "I get that you are mad at Luke for eating with Ella, but did he know how you felt about eating with him? You are being a little petty." She said.

"I know. I kind of regret it now. I've never seen him teach this way. He's being rude. He always let's us talk." Olivia said as Lucas looked at them.

"Shh." Lucas said from his desk. "You shouldn't be talking. You should be filling out the applications." He said a little sternly. Olivia made a face at Ava and she started to laugh. Lucas had watched the girls. "Okay girls, since this is such a game to y'all. You are excused."

"But school is still in session…?" Olivia said very confused.

"Not for you. Get out of my classroom." Lucas said as he wrote both girls passes to leave the class. Although Olivia was his sister, he still treated her like she was just a student in his class. "These passes need to be signed by your parents." He said as Olivia and Ava walked up to Lucas' desk and grabbed their slips. "I will also see both of you for detention tomorrow morning. Be in this class room by 6:30." He said as they both rolled their eyes. "Make that tomorrow morning and Wednesday morning." He said as Ava nodded and started to walk out of the classroom.

"This is stupid. You can't just kick us out of class." Olivia said as she looked at him.

"Make that Thursday and Friday as well." Lucas said plainly. The whole class was watching and Ava quickly walked to her friend and grabbed her hand. Ava led Olivia out of the classroom and looked at her.

"Um…we got kicked outta class…" Ava said as Olivia looked at the classroom door.

"What the hell happened?" Olivia asked.

"You got us kicked outta class." Ava said as she tried not to laugh.

"Ava, I'm so sorry." Olivia said as Ava smiled.

"It's fine. It means we get to leave early." Ava said as she started laughing. "Plus my parents aren't home I can just have one of my brothers sign it. They won't care."

"Shut up." Olivia said as the bell rang. Olivia looked at Ava and then walked into the classroom.

"Lucas can we talk?" Olivia asked.

"It's either Mr. Scott or Coach Scott." Lucas said as he finished writing something.

"But it's after hours." She said.

"If you want to talk to me address me correctly." He said.

"Bye." She said as she started walking out of the room.

"Get back in here." He said very sternly. Olivia rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Yes Mr. Scott?" She sassed.

"Why did you say what you said in my class?" He asked.

"Why did you kick me out of class and give me detention for the rest of the week?" She sassed back.

"Because I am the teacher and you were being disrespectful in my classroom." He said sternly.

"I was being honest." She said as she walked out of the classroom.

 **Hope y'all enjoy the first part of the four part, first two days of senior year. Let me know what you think! -M**


	76. One Day, is Today Part Two

Olivia walked from Lucas' classroom to the locker room. She changed into her practice clothes, which were blue cheer shorts and a white tank top. She then grabbed her backpack and put it into her cheer bag. After she had all her stuff she walked into the gym.

"Hey Liv!" Paige said. It was the first day of practice for the new season. Brooke and Peyton weren't going to make it, so they told Olivia just to run through the basics of each cheer.

"Hey how was your first day at Tree Hill?" Olivia asked as she stood next to her and they started stretching.

"It was really good." Paige said as she looked over at the boys who were warming up. Olivia noticed her looking and she laughed a little. Paige looked at with a smile.

"So who are you looking at?" Olivia asked.

"Aaron Landry. We have like four classes together." Paige giggled.

"Ahhhh…Aaron is pretty cool." Olivia said as she stood up. She looked over at the boys and Tyler smiled as Coach Scott told the guys they would be scrimmaging all practice to see what team they would be on. Olivia looked back at the cheerleaders with a smile. "Alright ladies, lets practice some of the cheers." She said as they all nodded and grabbed their pom poms. They started practicing when Ella came in and sat down near them. The girls finished going through all of their cheers and then took a break. Olivia was standing with the rest of the senior cheerleaders talking.

"Why is Ella here?" Tracie asked.

"I heard that coach Scott is letting her be the varsity basketball manager." Leah said as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"It's just a charity case." Olivia said loud enough for Ella to hear.

"Why do we hate her?" Kelsey asked.

"She's the one who started the rumor about Olivia and also said all cheerleaders are sluts." Ava said.

"Oh wow." Tracie said as they continued to talk. Paige was standing with the seniors and then walked over to Ella.

"What are y'all talking about?" Paige asked as she looked at Mia, Cheyenne, Natalie and Ella.

"What we did in the summer." Ella said. "What did you do?" She asked with a smile.

"I moved here from Texas." Paige said.

"Isn't that where Tyler moved from?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah! Actually we came from the same school. My brother Max and Tyler used to be best friends. Tyler is basically like another brother to me. He was always over." Paige said as the girls all smiled. They all thought Tyler was really cute. Olivia and the rest of the seniors walked over to the group of girls.

"Um, let's get back to practice…" Olivia said looking at everyone. They started getting up.

"Wait! What did you do this summer?" Mia asked as she looked at Ella.

"Well…" Ella started.

"Does it matter?" Olivia said rudely. Ella glared at her and then smirked.

"I made out with Tyler Keller in Olivia's bedroom. She was out of town and he threw a party." Ella said as everyone's mouth dropped. Tyler had told Olivia about the party but never told her that he kissed someone that night. Olivia's mouth had also fallen open. Both her hands formed a fist and then she quickly turned around and walked over to her bag. "Are you running away Scott?" She laughed as Olivia dropped her bag and turned back around.

"I've given you like a hundred chances to just shut up and leave me alone." Olivia yelled as the boys all looked over at the cheerleaders. "I don't know what your problem is foster child, but..." She said as Ella pushed her and Olivia fell over one of the girl's cheer bag. Paige, Ava and Tracie rushed and helped Olivia up. Lucas saw what happened then blew his whistle causing the whole gym to freeze in their place.

"Olivia Scott get out of my gym!" Lucas yelled. Everyone looked at him and then he continued, "ladies leave the gym, now!" He yelled as a lot of the girls started to leave. Ella grabbed her things and then walked by the Olivia and Ava. As she passed them she bumped into Olivia hard enough to knock her over. Ava helped Olivia up and the girls walked out of the gym. Tyler was watching this and looked over at Jared. Both boys sighed and continued running. Olivia and Ava got outside and they put their stuff down and sat down at a table. They started talking and saw Ella walk around the corner.

"I saw Ella with Ryder I wonder if Ryder has said anything and maybe that's why she is rude to you?" Ava asked as Olivia rolled her eyes. They watched as Ryder smiled and then walked by them. He smiled and both girls glared back at him. Ella then walked by them and Olivia got up.

"Seriously, what's your problem?" Olivia asked.

"Right now?" Ella asked with a smile. "You. Ryder told me that you are like the biggest slut but then act like this saint." She said as Olivia pushed her.

"Bitch." Olivia said as Ella then pushed Olivia back harder.

"Whore." Ella said as Olivia smiled.

"Takes one to know one." Olivia said as Ella slapped her across the face. The two girls continued to fight and Ella's ring cut Olivia's face as she finally punched her. Tyler, Jared and the rest of the guys trying out for the team walked out of the gym. They all ran over and pulled the girls off of each other. Jack pulled his sister off and then told her to go home. Tyler helped Olivia up and her nose was bleeding as well as a cut on her cheek. She looked at him and walked away. She walked to her car and got in. Ava caught up to Olivia and handed her, her backpack and other things. Olivia thanked her and then drove home. She got home and parked. Both Nathan and Haley's car were already in the garage. Olivia sighed and got out of her car. She walked to the mailbox and got the mail. She then turned around and walked inside. Nathan was sitting in his office on his computer and Haley was in the kitchen cooking. As Olivia walked in Jamie looked up from the TV and smiled.

"Hi Ollie!" Jamie said and then noticed her face was covered in blood. "What happened?" He asked as Haley overheard him ask.

"Nothing." Olivia said as she started walking to the stairs. Nathan was coming out of his office and bumped into Olivia.

"Sorry honey." Nathan said as he looked at Olivia. He then noticed a little bit of blood on her tank top. He lifted up her chin and moved her hair behind her ear. He then saw the blood on her forehead, nose and lip. "What happened?" He asked as he moved her face to look at the cuts.

"I got in a fight." She said, as he looked her in the eyes.

"Go up to my room." He said as she nodded and walked upstairs. He sighed and then walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the first aid kit and Haley looked at him.

"What happened?" Haley asked.

"Olivia's nose and lip are bleeding. There is also a cut on her forehead." He said as Haley put down her towel.

"Is she going to need stitches?" She asked.

"No, it just needs to be clean." He said as she sighed with relief.

"Who was the fight with?" She asked.

"Don't know…yet." He said.

"You don't think Tyler did this, do you?" She asked as he looked at her.

"I don't think Tyler would do this." He said as he started walking to the stairs. He noticed Olivia's backpack. He picked it up and walked up the stairs. He walked to Olivia's room and put her backpack in her room and then he walked to his room. He opened the door and Olivia was sitting on the chair by the window. She looked at him and he smiled. He walked over to her and grabbed a chair then placed it in front of her. He started cleaning the different cuts on her face. "So, what happened?" He asked.

"I told you I got into a fight." She said as he placed the medicine on her forehead.

"Yeah I know, with who." He said as he started cleaning her lip.

"Ella." She said as he stopped cleaning the cut and looked at her.

"Seriously." He said a little mad. "What happened?" He asked.

"She's a bit…" She said as he gave her a look. "Brat. She said that she kissed Tyler and she ate lunch with Lucas, and she started a rumor about me."

"So you punched her and got into a fight with her?" He said angrily.

"No." She said.

"Well will you tell me what happened?" He asked trying to remain calm.

"During cheer at our break some of the underclassmen were talking about what they did during the summer." She said as he nodded. Haley walked in to see if Olivia was okay and sat down on the bed to listen. "Well Ella said that she had made out with Tyler and I told her to just leave me and my friends alone. Well I called her foster child and she pushed me and I fell over a bag. Lucas yelled at us and told us to leave, so we did. When we were outside Ava and I waited for the guys to get out of tryouts. Well Ella came back and we just got into a fight." She said as he looked over at Haley.

"What rumor?" He asked. Olivia looked over at Haley. Olivia thought that she would have told him.

"Ella started a rumor that I was pregnant." Olivia said as he looked at both of them with wide eyes.

"It's not true." Haley said quickly. "Just high school drama." She said as Nathan nodded. He continued cleaning her cutes and then put medicine on her lip.

"Well at least we already got your senior pictures done." He said with a laugh as Haley sighed. Olivia quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. Haley then walked into the bathroom.

"It's not that bad." Haley said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked as Haley smiled again.

"Yes." Haley said as Olivia smiled. "How about you go start on your homework. Cooper and Tatum will be here in two hours. " She said as Olivia nodded and walked to her room. She then laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

Jared pulled into the driveway. He had picked up the twins and Madison from after school care on his way home. All the Landry kids got out of his car and they walked inside. The house was it's normal quiet. Both Parker and Kate were still at work. Ethan and Christian were back at school. Jared walked up to his room and flopped onto his bed. He was almost asleep when Abigail walked into his room.

"Jared, can you open this?" She asked as he opened his eyes and looked at a juice box she was holding.

"Yeah." He said as he grabbed it from her and poked the straw through the hole. "Is that all you needed?" He asked.

"Yup!" She said as she skipped out of his room. He laughed and then started to fall back to sleep. He was asleep when Aaron and Blake walked into his room. Blake woke Jared up by shaking him.

"Wake up." Blake said.

"Can't I sleep? Seriously what do you want?" Jared asked.

"What happened at tryouts today?" Blake asked.

"Ella is spreading more rumors." Jared said trying to fall asleep.

"But Olivia looked really mad. Are you sure they are rumors?" Aaron asked as Jared groaned.

"YES!" Jared yelled as both boys nodded. "Now can I go back to sleep?" He asked as they got up and left. "Shut my door." He yelled as Aaron walked back and shut the door. There was a knock at Jared's door a couple minutes after it closed. "OH MY GOD. WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He yelled as he opened the door to find Alex standing there with a video game.

"You said you would teach me how to play this, but it's okay." Alex said as he walked back to his room and shut the door. Jared sighed and then walked to Alex's room. He knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Come on, let's play the game." Jared said as Alex smiled and followed Jared back to his room. They sat down in the beanbag chairs in Jared's room. They started playing the game and Alex got the hang of it. "So how was school little man?" He asked.

"Bad." Alex said as he played.

"Why was it bad?" Jared asked as Abbey walked by the room with Madison.

"Because he got in trouble!" Abbey said as Jared looked over at Abbey. He then looked back at Alex.

"You got in trouble?" Jared asked.

"A lot of trouble." Abbey said as she giggled. Jared got up from his beanbag and picked up Abbey. He then walked to her to the door and set her down.

"Stop." Jared said as he closed the door. He then walked back to his chair and sat down. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I punched a second grader at recess." Alex said as Jared bit his lip trying to hide his smile.

"Why did you punch him?" Jared asked as Blake walked into the room.

"Mom's home." Blake said. "She wants to talk to everyone downstairs in ten minutes." He said as Alex started to cry. Blake looked at Jared and Jared shrugged. "Al you're a Landry boy. We don't cry. We just rub some dirt on it and get over it." He said as Alex continued to cry.

"What's wrong?" Jared asked.

"She's gonna give me back." Alex said as Blake walked into the room and sat down on the bed.

"Why would she do that?" Blake asked.

"He punched a second grader at school today." Jared said as Blake smiled.

"Like I said he's a Landry boy." Blake said. "Alex, we wouldn't let mom give you back. She would never do that anyways. She loves you." He said.

"Promise?" Alex asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Promise." They both said as they smiled. Jared and Blake stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Come on Alex." Jared said as he helped Alex up. He then wiped the rest of Alex's tears. They walked downstairs and into the family room. Jared sat down on the couch and Alex sat next to him. Blake walked in and sat down on the other side of Jared. Aaron and Madison walked in next and started fighting over who got to sit in the chair. Aaron finally let Madison sit there and he sat down on the ground. Abbey walked in and walked up to Jared. She climbed onto his lap and sat down. The living room was the smallest room in their house. It is also the most unused room. The only time they use it is when they have family meetings. Kate walked into the room and smiled as she saw all her kids.

"What's going on mom?" Aaron asked.

"Well first how was everyone's first day?" Kate asked as she looked at them all. The Landry kids were very used to this. They started with the oldest and worked their way down.

"Eventful." Jared laughed. "My favorite class is probably going to be shop." He said.

"Good, I'm glad you are Tyler are taking that together!" Kate said.

"Mine was great. I'm taking driver's Ed first period so that was a little interesting." Blake said as Kate smiled.

"Mine was great too! My favorite thing that happened today was watching Olivia Scott fight Ella Russ." Aaron said as Jared rolled his eyes.

"Madison how was fifth grade?" Kate asked.

"It was really good. I like my teachers." Madison said. "I really like my drama class!" She said as Kate smiled.

"Mine was fun. We got to go to the high school and then colored when we got back to school." Abigail said with a smile.

"Alex?" Kate asked.

"It was fine." Alex said as Abigail giggled.

"He got in trouble." Abigail said as Jared pinched her. "Ow!" She said as she hit Jared.

"Why did you get in trouble?" Kate asked as Alex looked down at his socks.

"He got in a fight at recess." Blake said. "With a second grader." He said with a smile as Aaron nodded his head. Parker had been in the kitchen listening and he walked in.

"He's a Landry already!" Parker said with a huge smile. "The youngest Landry to get into a fight."

"Parker, we shouldn't encourage this." Kate said as she turned to him.

"Honey, look." Parker said quietly. "Do you see that?" He said as they looked at the older boys showing Alex how to block punches. "Yes I know we don't encourage this, but I'm not going to take this bounding from them. We can talk to him after." He said as Kate nodded.

"Alright guys, we do have something to tell you." Kate said as the kids stopped talking. "I'm moving jobs to Duke University." She said as most of the kids congratulated her. Jared looked at his parents and then moved Abigail off his lap.

"We're moving?" Jared asked as he got up. "We are moving my senior year?" He asked angrily.

"No honey we aren't." Kate said.

"Settle down killer." Parker said sternly.

"So you are gonna drive 2 and a half hours every day?" Jared asked.

"No, I'm not." Kate said. "Sit down." She said as he sat down. "So your father and I have been talking about this for about a week. I will be getting a small apartment near the college and your father is going to be staying at home more. The museum needs him for their new exhibit." She said as the three teenagers all looked at each other. Parker was the easier parent and let a lot of things slide. "But, he won't be home until eight or nine." She said as they all nodded. The parents looked at their kids and could tell that the younger kids were really bored. Alex was playing with his shirt. Madison was braiding her hair and Abbey was annoying Jared and Blake.

"Alex, Abbey, Madison, y'all can go play." Parker said as the three younger kids got up and left the room. Kate and Parker then sat down.

"We want to lay out the plan for you guys. Okay?" Kate said.

"Okay." The three boys said.

"Christian has morning classes everyday and he has decided to help us out by picking up the younger kids and taking care of them after they get out of school." Parker said as they nodded.

"So you won't really have to worry about them, but Christian and Jared are in charge until dad gets home." Kate said as the boys nodded.

"Boys, you three need to stop fighting." Parker said as they started to laugh a little.

"Yes I agree. Alex is watching y'all and starting to act out. Punching a kid at school is not okay. I expect you three to behave better around him." She said as they all nodded. "Well that's all." She said. "You're free to go, except Jared." She said as the other boys got up and left.

"So how was the start of senior year?" Parker asked.

"It was fine." Jared replied as he yawned. "Tiring." He laughed.

"That's good. How were tryouts? How did your brothers do?" Kate asked.

"It was good. I thought they did good." Jared said as he got up and followed his parents into the kitchen. "Oh I forgot to ask if Tyler could stay here tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine." Kate said with a smile.

Tyler pulled into the garage and parked. He got out of his truck and then walked inside. Chris was in the kitchen with Chase, Zoe and Mia talking. Tyler walked into the kitchen and straight to the fridge.

"How were try outs?" Chris asked.

"Fine." Tyler replied.

"How was school?" Zoe asked.

"Fine."

"How was…" Chase started to say and Tyler interrupted him.

"Fine." Tyler said as he sighed. "Just a long day." He said as they all nodded. "I'm actually just gonna go to my room and sleep, then do some homework." He said as he walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

"Chris is he okay?" Mia asked.

"Probably not." Chris said as he continued to cook.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Well my parents moved him from his hometown his senior year. He's really into sports and had to re-tryout for sports he has been playing his whole life. Oh and to top it all off, yesterday in church they said they weren't coming back for two years. They didn't even tell him." Chris said as Zoe sighed.

"Plus he misses his friends in Texas." Zoe said as Chris looked at her.

"Really? I thought he was adjusting well with that." Chris said.

"No he's not. He was talking to me about his friends that he misses." Zoe said as Chase nodded.

"Yeah he's even talked to me about that one." Chase said as Chris noticed Tyler's phone was left on the kitchen counter. He picked it up and scrolled through his text. Tyler then walked into the kitchen.

"Has anyone seen my phone?" Tyler asked as he looked up. "Seriously, is nothing private?" He asked with a smile on his face. Chris smiled then handed it to him.

"So, bud really how was school?" Chris asked.

"Um…eventful. A couple of my classes are hard, but shop is going to be so much fun." Tyler said as he started walking back to his room. "Oh, Olivia got in a fight with Ella." He said as he turned back around and walked to his room. Chris and the rest of the adults looked at each other very confused. Tyler laid down on his bed.

"Hello?" Olivia said over the phone. She had just woken up.

"Hey cutie, are you mad at me?" Tyler asked.

"No." She said very sleepy tone. "I just wanted to get out of everyone's attention." She said.

"What did Ella say?" He asked.

"That she made out with you." She laughed. "Which is such a lie."

"Of course." He laughed back. "So how did your parents take the fight?" He asked.

"Actually they haven't said anything." She said as she sat up and then got out of bed.

"Really?" He said as he laughed. "What about getting detention in Coach Scott's class today?"

"Haven't told them…yet." She said as she started to brush her hair. "I'm sure it will come up though. Lucas will be at dinner tonight." She said as she heard Haley calling her name out. "I gotta go. I'll let you know how Coop's girlfriend is!" She laughed and then hung up. She finished fixing herself and it was now very obvious that she had been in a fight. She had a black eye, a cut lip and a cut on her forehead. Even though her nose was bleeding earlier, you weren't able to tell that her nose hurt. She then changed from her cheer clothes into a pair of jeans and a pink v-neck. She smiled at herself in the mirror and then walked out of her room. She was wearing her pink and white slippers as well. She walked down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. "Mom will this come out?" She asked as she sat down at one of the chairs.

"Hopefully. Blood stains are a little tough." Haley said as Peyton looked up from her cup of water.

"I hope the other girl looks just as bad." Quinn said with a huge smile, which made Olivia laugh.

"Blood?" Peyton said as she looked at Olivia. "What happened?" She asked.

"Cheer…" Olivia said as Peyton sighed.

"What happened?" Peyton asked as she shook her head.

"Ella started a fight with me." Olivia said as Peyton sighed again, but this time it was with relief.

"So none of the cheerleaders were in a fight?" Peyton asked.

"No, but Coach Scott won't let us back in the gym without a coach." Olivia said as Nathan, Lucas and Clay walked back inside from the back yard. They walked to the kitchen island and stood around it while Olivia continued to talk. "Which I actually think is completely stupid. It wasn't the cheerleaders who were fighting. It was his stupid basketball manager and new best friend that was running her mouth. She's the reason the fight happened." She said as Lucas sighed. He then noticed that Olivia's face was bruised.

"Dang! I hope the other girl looks just as bad." Clay said as Olivia smiled.

"That's what Quinn said." Olivia laughed. Clay and Quinn were one of Olivia's favorite people. Quinn came into Olivia's life at a young age after Haley and Nathan got married, but wasn't always predominant. She was always around for holidays but since she moved back to Tree Hill. Clay came into Olivia's life at an age that she needed someone to talk to that wasn't always talking as an adult but still a kid.

"What happened to your lip?" Lucas asked as he grabbed her chin and tilted her face to get a better look.

"Ella and Olivia got in a fight." Nathan said as Lucas nodded.

"Yeah I know, I kicked them out of the gym. But when did this happen?" Lucas asked.

"When we went outside." Olivia said as she got off the chair and walked out of the room. Lucas sighed.

"So you saw this happening and didn't break it up?" Nathan asked a little frustrated. He knew deep down that Lucas made the right decision but he was upset that Olivia got hurt.

"I didn't break it up physically but I made them get out of the gym. I thought they would have just gone home." Lucas said as he hung his head. "I guess I should have done better." He said.

"You were coaching a try out." Haley said. "There was nothing you could do." She said as Nathan nodded.

"She's right." Nathan said with sigh. He then patted Lucas on the back and walked into the living room. Olivia was sitting on the couch texting while Logan and Jamie were playing a video game. He sat down next to Olivia and started watching the boys play the video game. He looked over at Olivia and smiled. "So your speech today, it was really good. I loved how you talked about having everything being one day and that one-day is today. It made me think back to when I was in high school." He said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks." Olivia said. "Our high school experiences were very different." She said with a laugh.

"Yes they are, and I hope they stay that way." He said as he was referring to her living with him, school shooting, becoming a father and so many other things that had happened to him and his friends during their senior year. "This is gonna be a fun year for you though." He said with a smile. She smiled back and then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" She said as she jumped off the couch. She ran to the door and opened it. She then had a very confused look on her face. "Miss Lane?" She said.

"Olivia?" Miss Lane said as she also had a confused look on her face. Just as Olivia was going to ask what she was doing here, Cooper walked up with a huge smile.

"Hi squirt!" Cooper said as he hugged Olivia.

"Hi Uncle Coop." Olivia said with a smile. She then noticed how nervous Miss Lane looked. Olivia invited them inside and they all walked inside. Olivia shut the door and Cooper introduced Tatum to everyone. They then all sat down at the big dinner table that Haley had gotten as a Christmas gift so that they can have more people over for dinners.

"So how was school for everyone?" Cooper asked. He looked at Logan with a smile.

"Fun! We had three recess and got to go to the high school." Logan said with a big smile.

"That sounds really fun." Cooper said as he looked at Jamie. "What's going on in the fifth grade?" He asked.

"Well today we talked about all the different things we will do this year and then talked about burning boat this weekend." Jamie said as everyone listened. "The fifth graders are doing a show."

"That will be really cool." Haley said with a smile.

"So here's the big question." Cooper said with a smile. "How was the first last day of high school?" He asked as he looked at Olivia.

"Uh…eventful." Olivia said as she looked at her rice.

"How was it eventful?" Clay asked.

"Um, the speech was actually pretty intense. I was actually really nervous. Um, after that it was all new classes and actually all new teachers for the most part." Olivia said.

"What classes are you taking?" Quinn asked.

"Uh…let me think." Olivia replied as she went through her classes in her head. "Creative Writing, Study Hall, English, then I have lunch, then its free period, but we didn't have that today because of the assembly, after that it's Math, Aquatic Science, Home Economics and then Senior Capstone." She said as they all ate.

"And what's your favorite?" Cooper asked.

"Uh….none of them." Olivia laughed.

"I thought you would have loved Capstone. I think it is so smart to have a college prep class that is about life in college and not so much test." Haley said as some of the adults agreed.

"Well if I had to pick a favorite class, I think Aquatic Science is going to be a lot of fun." Olivia said as they all smiled. As they finished eating, most of the adults left. Lucas and Peyton were still at the house talking to Nathan and Haley. Olivia is upstairs working on her homework. She came across a problem that was a little harder than the rest and decided to go ask for help. She walked downstairs and her parents were both running around the house trying to get things organized.

"Oh great you're down here!" Haley said quickly.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"Well, Grandma Mae fell down the stairs at her house about an hour ago. She is in the hospital now. We, meaning your father and I are gonna go down to Florida and stay with her." Haley said, as Olivia looked a little worried. "I am sure she is fine, but we are gonna go down and make sure. So I would like you to go upstairs and pack." She said.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because you and Jamie are going to go to Lucas and Peyton's tonight." Haley said.

"Why? I'm seventeen. I don't need a babysitter." Olivia said as Nathan walked by.

"Go upstairs and pack your bag now." Nathan said in a very harsh and stern tone. Olivia huffed and then stomped up the stairs. She got to her room and Nathan followed her in. "Do not stomp your feet." He said sternly.

"Why?" She sassed back. He took a deep breath and pointed at her bed. She sat down and he stood in front of her.

"Do you want to be grounded?" He asked.

"No." She said back and then rolled her eyes.

"I do not care if you want to go to Luke's or not. You are going." He said. "I don't know why you are being such a brat to him, but it needs to stop. Got it?" He said as she nodded. "I can't hear you." He said.

"Yes sir." She said back.

"Now pack." He said as he put her bag on her bed. He then started to leave the room."There's one more thing." She said as he looked back at her.

"Yes?" He said.

"I got detention today." She said as he sighed.

"You're grounded from the car, and have extra chores." He said as he left the room. Olivia started to pack a couple of things. She finished packing and then started walking downstairs. Nathan was behind Olivia on the stairs.

"Dad, I don't want to go to Lucas'. Can't I just stay here?" She asked.

"No." He said sternly. "We already talked about this."

"Why?" She asked a little annoyed. "I'm seventeen." She said.

"Because I am the adult. I am the one in charge of you. I'm the parent, not you." He said as he stopped her on the stairs. He then spun her around and looked at her in the eyes. He was holding onto her arm. "Listen to me now, this is the last time I will say this. You might be the ringleader with your friends, but in this house you listen to me. I don't care what Lucas did that upset you so much." He said very sternly. She pulled her arm away and then rolled her eyes.

"Deb and Dan let you stay home alone all the time." She mocked.

"Fine. Go live with them." He said harshly as he walked past her on the stairs. She stood there and watched him. He had never used such a harsh tone with her, not even when she was in a lot of trouble. She sighed and then walked down the stairs. Lucas and Peyton had taken separate cars to the house. Jamie was standing next to Peyton ready to leave. Haley hugged both Olivia and Jamie and said goodbye. Nathan had already said goodbye to Jamie when he got downstairs.

"Okay, be good for Aunt Peyton and Uncle Lucas." Haley said to Jamie. He nodded and then she turned to Olivia. "We'll miss you." She said as she hugged her again.

"Already miss you." Olivia said with a smile as she and Jamie walked outside with Peyton. They got in the car and left. Haley then walked to Lucas' car and Nathan was getting out.

"Did they already leave?" Nathan asked as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah, why?" Haley asked a little concerned.

"The last thing I said to Olivia was go live with Dan and Deb." Nathan said as both Haley and Lucas sighed.

"It's too late." She said. "We have to make this next flight." She said as he nodded.

"Call her." Lucas said as the three got into the car. Nathan nodded and then started to call Olivia. It rang twice and then went straight to voicemail. He sighed and then put his phone into his pocket. Lucas dropped them off and then started to drive home. He got home and the house looked very lively. Almost every light was on in the house. The only light that wasn't on was Olivia's. Lucas walked inside and Peyton was walking down the stairs.

"Jamie in bed?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Peyton said with a smile. It was almost ten.

"Where's Olivia?" He asked as she pointed down to the basement. Lucas and Olivia had made the basement into a really nice hangout area. He nodded and then walked downstairs. Olivia was sitting on the couch working on her math homework. "Hey." He said as she looked up from her textbook.

"Hi." Olivia said back. She then continued to work on her homework.

"Can we talk?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm kind of busy with homework." She said. "We can talk in detention." She mocked as he shook his head. She then finished her homework and got up.

"Olivia…" He said as she started walking up the stairs.

"Lucas…" She said back.

"Nate told me what he said to you." He said as she stopped walking. "He didn't mean it." He said as she continued to walk up the stairs.

"I know, but he said it." She said as he followed her. They walked upstairs to Olivia's room. She set her backpack down and then sat down on her bed. "I never got the slips signed." She said as he nodded.

"I know." He said as he took a pen off her desk. "I'll sign the slips, but you are gonna have to tell them, eventually. Whether that means telling them over the phone or waiting for them to get back." He said as she nodded. He pulled out the detention slip and the slip from Miss Lane. "What's this?" He asked as he signed the detention slip.

"Uh…" She said as he shook his head.

"So my class wasn't the only one you got in trouble." He said as he sat down on her bed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." She said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Ella kept talking to me in class." She said.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she walked to her bathroom and changed. She walked back out and sat down in the middle of her bed.

"With you, today." He said as she sighed.

"Why did you eat with Ella?" She asked.

"Because she is new at the school." He said.

"Why did you single me out in the gym?" She asked.

"Because you were the problem." He said a little confused. She rolled her eyes and then got under the covers. "Weren't you?" He asked.

"No, I wasn't." She said as she laid with her back facing him. "But now I know how Brooke felt. You turn your back on your love ones and fight for strangers." She said as he sighed. He knew she was right. He got up and walked to the door.

"Night baby sister." He said.

Good night Mr. Scott." She said coldly. She heard him sigh as he left her room.

 **Hope y'all like part 2 of 4! Please review and i would love some help on a big key factor in the upcoming chapters. Message me if you are interesting! -M**


	77. One Day, is Today Part Three

Tyler woke up to his phone ringing. He looked at his phone and it was his other best friend from Texas. He answered it and tiredly talked into the phone. "Weston, what's up?" He said as he heard a very familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey Tyler sorry to wake you, but Grace and I are in a jam." Weston said into the phone.

"What's going on? Is Sadie okay?" Tyler asked. Weston and Grace are teenage parents. They had Sadie at the end of their freshmen year. Before Sadie was born the two got married. Tyler and Weston had grown up together and did everything together.

"Sadie is fine, but I got kicked out of school today." Weston said. Tyler sat up in his bed very confused.

"What did you do? I always thought Max would be the first of us to get kicked out." Tyler joked.

"I got in a fight with Bryce. He had said some stuff about Sadie and I lost it." Weston said.

"I would have lost it too." Tyler said.

"And that's why Grace made you the godfather." Weston laughed.

"So what is the jam?" Tyler asked. "Can't your dad just fix it?" He asked.

"Not this time." Weston said. "Grace was wondering what Tree Hill is like. You were really our only support that we had here. You and your parents." He said as Tyler sighed.

"Yes I know." Tyler said. "So what are you thinking? Are you just gonna pack up your whole life and move to North Carolina?" He asked as he looked at the clock. It was about four in the morning.

"You did it." Weston said.

"Yeah, because my parents made me." Tyler said as he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"So you are telling me that you didn't want to leave just a little?" Weston asked. "I mean Katie literally picked Max over you in front of the whole school."

"Yeah a part of me wanted to leave, but I had to leave all my friends behind." Tyler said as he opened the refrigerator.

"Well you are our whole family. Grace's parents disowned her after the pregnancy and my dad is very busy being the mayor." Weston said. "Besides the only other person I talk to is Max." He said as Tyler thought about Tree Hill.

"My honest opinion, Tree Hill is probably the best place ever. I love living here." Tyler said as he grabbed one of Chris' beers from the fridge. He then walked back to his room and opened it.

"Why?" Weston asked. "Because of Olivia?" He asked.

"No, not because of Olivia. I mean she is a major bonus, but the school is so different from ours. The teachers are a lot different." Tyler said as Weston and him continued to talk.

"So I have one more question." Weston said.

"Alright." Tyler said.

"How are you holding up? I heard about the video from your parents." Weston said as he heard Tyler sigh. Tyler got up from his bed and walked outside. As he walked outside he grabbed a bag from his dresser.

"I'm pissed." Tyler said as he sat down on ground. He leaned against the fence and opened the bag.

"Do you feel anything other than anger?" Weston asked.

"Um…" Tyler said as he lit a cigarette. "I'm angry all the time." He said as he took a sip of the beer. "They brought me to North Carolina to start working at the church and then they just leave? How can they do that to me." He asked.

"I don't know, but don't drown your anger and sorrows in cheap beer, cigarettes and weed." Weston said.

"How do you know I'm doing that?" Tyler asked.

"Because you are my best friend. I know what you do." Weston said as Tyler laughed a little. He got up and left his beer bottle where he was sitting. He walked back into his room and laid down on his bed. As they continued to talk, Olivia texted Tyler, he smiled as he looked at his phone. 'Ty, can you come get me? I really need you.' Tyler sighed and texted her saying she needs to be asleep. She replied begging him to pick her up.

"Hey, West I gotta go." Tyler said. "Olivia needs me." He said as the two said there goodbyes. Tyler texted Olivia saying he would be there shortly. He got off his bed and took a quick shower. He then got dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a white t-shirt. He fixed his hair and then walked out to his truck. He got in and drove to Lucas' house. As he pulled up to Olivia was standing outside. It was almost five when he got there. Olivia walked up to his truck wearing white jeans, sandals with white straps and a pink tank top. Her hair was braided to the side. She opened the door and got in. She put her backpack in the back, next to his. He looked at her and then drove to the river court. When they got there, he got out and then walked to her door. He opened it for her and then grabbed her hand. The two walked to his truck bed and climbed in. He sat against the bed wall, and she sat in his lap. "What's going on?" He asked, as he scratched her back.

"Nate told me that I should just go live with Dan and Deb." She said as he nodded.

"Why did he say that?" He asked.

"Well just a lot of stuff was going on and we got in a fight." She said.

"Well, was he trying to be a parent?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Baby, he's your dad. You need to listen to him." He said as he kissed her cheek. "He probably didn't mean it either." He said as she nodded. She looked at him and there were tears in her eyes. "Aww come on, you're gonna ruin your pretty makeup." He said as she smiled a little bit. "Besides, Nathan and Haley love you. I'm sure there was just a lot going on. You did say that your grandmother fell down the stairs." He said as he could feel her shivering. He opened the window in the back of the truck and reached to grab a blanket. He then put it over them.

"What do you think it would be like?" She asked.

"If you lived with them?" He said.

"Yeah."

"Well…" He started to say. "I think you would be lonely. Think about what Nathan was like at your age." He said.

"He was cold and mean." She said.

"So, my guess you would be more bitchy than you already are." He said as she looked up at him.

"Excuse you?" She said with a smile.

"Baby you know I love it." He said with a huge smile.

Lucas' alarm went off. It was 5:30 and he needed to be at school at 6:30. He got up and then walked upstairs to wake Olivia up. He opened the door and saw that the bed was empty. He then closed the door and walked back downstairs. He walked into his room and took a shower. When he got out Peyton was up making breakfast for him. He got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black polo. He walked into the kitchen and sat down with the paper and a cup of coffee. "Morning." He said with a smile.

"Good morning." Peyton said with a smile. "How did you sleep?" She asked.

"Good." He said as he continued to read the paper. She then set down pancakes in front of him.

"Is Olivia up?" She asked.

"Uh, she wasn't in her room." He said as he began to eat.

"What do you mean she wasn't in her room? Its six in the morning." She said.

"I know, I know." He said as he ate.

"Well, she has to be in your classroom by 6:30? Right?" She asked.

"Yeah or she gets suspended." He said, as he watched his wife pack a breakfast for her.

"Well, give this to her." She said as she put a bag next to him.

"Where do you think she is?" He asked a little worried. "She never leaves our house without telling us." He said.

"I'm sure she is just at the river court, or at the park." She said as he nodded. He got up and kissed her goodbye.

"Have a great day Mrs. Scott." He said as he grabbed the breakfast and the two lunches. He walked out to his car and got in. He drove to the school and parked. He then got out and started heading towards his class. He walked inside with many other teachers that were showing up. This was the first year that the high school was the first to start. He got to his classroom and Ava was sitting outside of it. He opened the door and Ava got up to walk into the room. She sat down at a desk and he sat down at his. It was 6:20 and Olivia walked into the classroom. She sat down at a desk near the wall and pulled out a book. Twenty minutes had gone by and Lucas got up from his desk and walked to Olivia's. He set the breakfast down on her desk.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she continued to read. He looked at her and then crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"Where were you this morning?" He asked trying to hide his concernedness.

"Tyler picked me up." She said as he nodded.

"Next time will you just leave a note or something?" He asked as she nodded. Lucas smiled and then walked back to his desk. "So since both of you wanted to disrupt my class, I've decided that you will fill out applications all detention." He said as they both nodded. He started working on the basketball list. Ava and Olivia were sitting quietly. They were both on there computers texting each other while filling out applications. He looked up from his work and then stood up. "I will be right back. Do not talk, get up, or leave." He said.

"How could we leave if one of the rules is do not get up?" Olivia asked as Lucas gave her a very familiar look. "Sorry." She said quickly. He nodded and then walked out of the classroom. Ava looked over at Olivia with a smile.

"I heard about your grandma. Tyler texted me." Ava said. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Olivia said with a smile. "Do you want to spend the night this weekend?" She asked.

"Sure." Ava said with a smile.

"Awesome." Olivia said as Lucas walked back into the classroom.

"So you girls are free to go." He said as they looked at the clock. It was now 7:35.

"I will see y'all for class in 25 minutes." He said as they got up and he sat down at his desk. He sighed as they left. He then looked at his phone. He had a couple messages from Nathan, Peyton and Deb. He read through the messages and then opened up Deb's. He sighed again and the put his phone into the drawer. Olivia and Ava were standing at there lockers. Olivia's phone went off and it was Deb calling. She ignored it as Tyler and Jared walked up to them.

"Hey jailbird." Tyler said as he kissed Olivia's cheek. She smiled at him as he leaned on the locker next to hers.

"What team did you make?" Olivia asked as a smile came across his face.

"Varsity." Tyler replied as Olivia looked at Jared.

"Same." Jared said.

"And your brothers?" Ava asked as Jared started to groan.

"Both of them made varsity." Tyler laughed as Jared groaned again.

"And Ryder?" Ava asked.

"Varsity." Tyler said a little angry.

"Easy killer." Olivia laughed as the bell rang. They all walked to Creative Writing together. They sat down and Lucas was standing at the front of the classroom.

"Alright students. Today is Prompt Tuesday, which means for the whole class period you will be writing in the journal you were suppose to buy, and before you leave class you will turn it in on my desk. I won't read every student's journal, I will only read some of them." Lucas said as all of the students got out their journals. He then pulled out a pink sticky notes and green sticky notes. "I'm going to have sticky notes on my desk. The pink means don't read my journal, and the green means I can read it." He said as he showed everyone the cards. "Today's prompt is silver lining. I want you to write about war, fear, hate or cruelty, but find the beauty in it." He said as a student raised her hand.

"Coach Scott, what does silver lining mean?" Rachel asked as most of the students groaned.

"Rachel, it is the hopeful side of something tragic." Lucas said as she nodded. He sat down at his desk while the students started writing. After about ten minutes Lucas got up and walked around the classroom. He made his way around the classroom stopping occasionally to read over a students shoulder. The bell rang and students rushed to turn in their journals. Olivia and Tyler walked up to put their journals on the desk. As they were talking Olivia grabbed the green sticky note instead of the pink one and put it on her cover. She then walked out of the classroom and to the office. Since she was the student body president, it was her job to give announcements during the beginning of second period. She got to the office and started to read out the announcements.

"During free period, there are auditions for the school winter musical. This years musical is Mary Poppins." Olivia said as she read a couple more announcements. She then read the last one. "This Sunday night join your fellow classmates at Tree Hill Youth. It's the first meeting of the year so we will be having a jam fest, a cook out, and so much more. Everyone is welcome." She said as Principal Turner took over. He thanked Olivia, and she left the office. She walked back to her classroom and sat down with her friends. She walked back to her desk and started talking to her friends. Study hall started and Tyler started to finish some of his homework. Jared and Ava were talking while Olivia practiced a couple lines for the musical auditions that were during free period that day. Olivia set down her book and got up from her desk. She walked up to the front and stood in front of Lucas' desk.

"Yes Miss Scott?" Lucas said as he looked up from some of the journals he was reading.

"Uh, can we eat lunch together?" She asked as he sighed.

"I can't today, I'm sorry." He said. "I have a coaches meeting." He said as she nodded.

"Maybe tomorrow." She said as he nodded.

"Well, do you want to talk during free period?" He asked.

"I have auditions. But I'm the first one, so maybe I can come by after?" She suggested.

"Perfect. I'll be in the home economics classroom since I teach a class of that at fifth period." He said as she nodded. "Alright, see you then." He said as she nodded and went back to her seat. The group of friends continued to talk until the bell rang. Ava and Olivia started walking to English. When they got there the teacher was standing at the door. She was handing back the quizzes from the day before. Olivia got hers and groaned. At the top of two of her quizzes it said to have your parent or guardian go over the quiz with you and then have them sign it. She walked to her seat and sat down. Ava sat down next to her and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Ava asked.

"I'm already in a lot of trouble at home." Olivia replied. "This." She said as she lifted up her folder, that the quizzes were in. "This, will send it over the top. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan or Haley, whoever knows, it doesn't matter. They all care way to much about school and grades."

"I'm sorry." Ava said as the teacher walked to the front of the classroom. Mrs. Turner started talking about the difference between the readings they read during the summer. Olivia listened but the entire time she was thinking about her quizzes. The bell soon rang. Olivia and Ava walked to their lockers and grabbed their lunches. They then walked outside to their normal table and sat down. Soon the boys joined them.

"How was English?" Tyler asked as he sat down next to Olivia.

"Meh." Olivia replied as the friends started talking about the weekend.

"So, what are we gonna do on Saturday?" Ava asked.

"Well, we could go to the beach." Jared suggested.

"Or we could go to the river court like we always do." Tyler said.

"Or, we could…" Ava said as she looked around her friends. "We could wonder why Deb is here." She said as they all four turned to see Deb walking towards them. Olivia got up and walked towards her mom.

"Olivia I need to talk to you." Deb said as Olivia looked at her confused.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked.

"I just told you, I need to talk to you." Deb said.

"Um, then call, or text. I'm at school." Olivia said a little frustrated.

"You haven't been picking up my calls or replying to my text." Deb said as most of the students in the outdoor seating were looking.

"Don't you get it?" Olivia said. "I don't care what's going on with you."

"Your parents, I mean your brother and sister-in-law are keeping stuff from you." Deb said. "Ask them. Ask what they aren't telling you about me." She said as Olivia looked down.

"Deb." Olivia said as she looked up at her mom. "Obviously they are keeping it from me in order to protect me from the horrors that is you." She said as more students started to listen.

"So you don't care what's going on in your own mother's life? You don't care what she is doing?" Deb asked.

"I do care. Right now, my mom is in Florida because my grandmother needs her." Olivia said as Deb's feelings were crushed. "I honestly don't care what's going on in your life. You haven't been a mother for seventeen years, I don't need you now." She said. Deb then slapped Olivia across the face.

"I'm glad I gave you up, you little bitch." Deb said loud enough for everyone to hear. She then walked away. Olivia stood there with her mouth open. Tyler quickly ran to Olivia and wrapped her in a hug.

"Okay nothing to see here." Jared yelled as everyone looked away. Jared and Ava quickly gathered Olivia's things and the four walked inside. They were walking to Coach Scott's office. They got there and noticed that Ella was in the office with him.

"Come on baby." Tyler said as Olivia just stood outside of Lucas' office. Tyler grabbed Olivia's hand and pulled her with him. The four walked into the hallway and sat down on the floor. Olivia sat there and pulled apart her sandwich.

"Olivia, do you wanna talk?" Ava asked.

"No she doesn't." Tyler said quickly. Ava and Jared both looked at Tyler and he had a pretty serious look on his face. They all three then looked at Olivia as she just sat against the lockers, barely eating. The bell rang and Olivia got up and walked away from them. She walked into the auditorium and sat down on the front row. She sat there as the drama teacher walked onto the stage and introduced herself and the musical. After she finished one by one the students went up to audition. After Olivia finished, she gathered her things and left the auditorium. She was walking to Lucas' other classroom. She stopped at the door and then sighed as she opened it. Lucas looked up from his book with a smile.

"Hey hun." Lucas said as she smiled. She sat down in a desk and pulled out the rest of her lunch. He watched her for a little bit and then crossed his arms.

"Why didn't you eat at lunch?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said quietly. She was quite because part of it was a lie and the other part was just her sadness. He uncrossed his arms and set his book down. He then walked over to the desk she was siting at. He felt her forehead and she was a little warm but not feverish.

"Well you don't feel to warm." He said as she shrugged.

"I don't feel sick, I think I'm just tired." She said as he looked at her.

"You didn't look like this earlier in my classes." He said as he got down on a knee. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked.

"No. I would much rather stay at school, then be at home." She said as he nodded.

"Alright, but after school I want you to go straight home." He said.

"You mean after cheer?" She said.

"I mean instead of." He said a little harshly.

"But we have to practice." She said.

"The other cheerleaders can practice without you." He said.

"I don't have a car." She said with a smile as he sighed.

"Fine. After cheer practice you're riding home with me." He said as she nodded. "So why did you want to come in here and talk?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't really know." She said as he laughed to himself. She then looked at him. "How was your coach meeting?" She asked.

"Uh it was great. Skills, Winters and Connors all met in my office for lunch and we just talked about JV and freshmen teams." He said as she rolled her eyes. She knew he was lying to her.

"How was your lunch?" He asked. "I mean obvious not good, if you are still eating it." He said as he looked at her eating a bag of carrots.

"It was fine." She lied. The two siblings sat in silence as they both texted on their phones.

"So, my mom is coming into town." He said.

"Oh, when?" She asked as she looked up from her phone.

"She will be here tonight." He said.

"And Lily?" She asked. Lucas hadn't seen Lily in two years now.

"Not this time." He said a little sad.

"Well, how long will she be here?" She asked.

"Not sure yet." He said as she nodded.

"Well that will be fun." She said as the bell rang. She started to get up and clean her food. "Luke, I'm sorry about yesterday." She said as he smiled.

"I've got it. Go to class." He said as she smiled. She walked out of his classroom. He started cleaning up the food as the student started walking in. Many of the students were talking about what had happened at lunch.

"What type of mom just shows up at the school and yells at her kid." Heather said as she sat down next to another student.

"That was really brutal. " Another student said.

"She's not really even her kid." Andrew said as Lucas quieted his class and then started teaching.

The final bell rang of the day and the students filed out Lucas' classroom. Olivia and Ava walked to the girl's locker room and started changing. Most of the team was in the locker room.

"Hey Olivia." Paige said with a smile.

"Hi." Olivia said quietly.

"Hey how are you doing?" Tracie asked.

"I'm fine." Olivia said.

"Well the girls and I took a vote." Ava said. "We decided if you don't want to cheer today, we could just have someone else lead it." She said as a lot of the girls said they thought it was for the best.

"Honestly, I appreciate it, but cheering is the only thing that feels normal right now." Olivia said as she grabbed her pom poms and started walking out to the gym. The other cheerleaders followed her and they started stretching. As they stretch the boys varsity team was coming out of the locker room for practice. The cheerleaders started going through cheers and they were half way through with second cheer when Olivia told everyone to sit down.

"Liv, what's going on?" Mia asked.

"I guess I don't feel like cheering." Olivia replied.

"I wouldn't either. Olivia, your mom literally called you a bitch in front of more than half the school." Paige said as Ava gave her a look.

"And, she said she didn't want you." Callie added.

"Alright, let's stop bringing up what happened." Ava said as they all nodded. Lucas was going through plays when he noticed the cheerleaders sitting on the floor. He then grabbed the back of Andrew's practice jersey.

"Collins, what's going on?" Lucas asked. He would have asked Tyler or Jared but they were on the other side of the court.

"You haven't heard? We were talking about it in your fifth period class." Andrew said.

"No. Care to enlighten your coach?" Lucas asked.

"Well, Olivia's whatever stopped by during lunch and it was pretty ugly coach. I didn't see it, but it's all everyone has been talking about." Andrew said as he then ran onto the court. Lucas was ever more confused now.

"I have an idea." Olivia said as she got up. The bleachers had been pushed back for the cheerleaders. She got a couple of the mats and the girls laid them out. She then hooked up her phone to the iHome. She turned around with a smile. "When was the last time we just danced and had fun?" She said as a lot of the girls laughed. Olivia pushed play and Uptown Funk started to play. All the cheerleaders started to dance causing the basketball players to look at them. As the girls danced a lot of them decided to start tumbling. It was Olivia's turn and she ran and did a back handspring into a back flip, then a round off cartwheel, and o finish it off she did a front handspring. She jumped up and grabbed her wrist. She didn't hurt her wrist; it was just sore because she wasn't taking care of it. The girls continued as more songs played. As they finished they started moving the mats back. One by one the cheerleaders started to leave. Their practice was only an hour while the boys practice for three hours. Before Olivia walked out of the gym she walked up to Lucas.

"What?" Lucas said as he looked at her.

"Key?" She asked.

"Oh right." He said as he reached in his pocket for the key. He pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said as she walked out of the gym. She walked into the girl's locker room and changed back into what she was wearing for school. She said goodbye to her friends and then walked into the boys' locker room. She walked to Lucas' office and opened the door. She then sat at his desk and started doing her homework. She finished most of her homework and then out her feet on the desk. She started playing on her phone. Shortly after Lucas walked into his office.

"Glad to see you're comfy." He said as he looked at her. "Get your feet off my desk." He said as he pushed them off.

"Sorry." She said as she got up.

"Ready to go pick up Aunt Karen?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she isn't my aunt." She laughed.

"I know, it's just the easiest thing to call her to you. Plus that's what you called her when you were little." He said with a smile.

"Oh yeah." She said with a laugh. The two walked out to the car and got in.

"So how was school?" He asked.

"Uh…a little better than yesterday." She said as she opened her bag.

"Why?" He asked.

"Uh, remember those quizzes I had yesterday." She said as he nodded. "Well, I um failed two of them." She said.

"Seriously?" He asked as he grabbed the quizzes. They were still in the school parking lot.

"I guess I forgot to read the other two assignments." She said.

"Just like I'm going to forget where your car keys are for another two weeks." He said as she nodded. "But we can work on these at the house later."

"Yes sir." She said as he put them into his folder. He then put his folder into bag and then the bag into the back seat. He then started the car and pulled out.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked as he looked at the teenager. She was looking out the window.

"I told you I didn't feel sick." She said as she sighed.

"Well what's going on then? Who is the whatever that showed up to talk to you?" He asked as she looked at him. "Yea I heard about someone showing up to talk to you. What happened?" He asked.

"What are my parents hiding from me?" She asked as he looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Deb said that my parents are hiding something from me. Is it true?" She said as he focused on the road.

"So Deb came to school and talked to you?" He said as he avoided the question.

"Yeah." She said as she crossed her arms. She could tell from his tone that he was going to be avoiding any of her questions.

"What did she say?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Um…" She said as she thought about it. "She told me that Nate and Hales are keeping stuff from me." She said.

"Well they aren't." He lied. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Uh, she said that she is glad she gave me anyway." She said as he slammed on the breaks.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He yelled out of anger. "Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as he looked at her. He could tell that she really wasn't okay.

"Did she say or do anything else?" He asked.

"She called me a bitch and slapped me across the face." She said as he shook his head.

"And you are fine with that?" He asked.

"What do I care?" She said. "I don't need her, and to be honest, I'm glad Deb and Dan couldn't be parents." She said as they pulled into the airport.

"Olivia, I really think we need to talk to about this." He said. "Like, we need to sit down and talk about the feelings that are going on in your head. It's not healthy to keep it bottled up." He said as they pulled into a parking spot.

"Luke, honestly I'm fine. I really don't care." She said as they got out of the car.

"Fine." He said a little frustrated. They started walking inside. "So are you excited to see Karen?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while." She said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" He asked.

"The last time I saw her was at your first wedding. When you almost married Lindsay." She laughed.

"Shut up." He said as he pushed her.

"Whatever." She said. "I'm glad she ran out. She was bitchy." She said as he gave her a look. "Sorry."

"I know you didn't like her, but I once did." He said as they sat down and waited for Karen. As they waited they enjoyed being a brother and sister to each other. After twenty minutes Karen started walking up to them. Lucas got up and hugged his mom. Karen then looked at Olivia.

"Oh my god." Karen said as she looked at Olivia. "Olivia you look so grown up." She said as she hugged Karen.

"That's what happens when you are gone for six years." Olivia said as she smiled.

"Well I am so happy to be here now." Karen said as they both smiled. They all started walking to the car.

"So mom, how long are you here for?" Lucas asked as he carried her bags.

"Not very long. I'll be leaving on Sunday." Karen said. "But, Andy, Lily and I will be back on Labor Day." She said.

"Oh yeah?" He said as they got to the car.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"We are moving back to Tree Hill." Karen said as Lucas shut the trunk and looked at Olivia.

"Why mom?" He asked as they all got in.

"Well Lily is in the fifth grade now. Andy and I think it would be better if she was in a permanent school rather than home school." Karen said.

"Well that will be really fun to get to see Lily a lot more." He said with a smile. They started driving to the house.

"Enough about me." Karen said as she turned around and looked at Olivia. "How is senior year?" She asked.

"Uh, Luke gave me detention the first day of school, and Deb came on campus today." Olivia said as Karen sighed.

"I'm sorry." Karen said. "Why did you get detention?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh, Lucas is like the hardest teacher. Plus he doesn't like his class to be interrupted." Olivia laughed as Lucas looked at her from the rear view mirror.

"Wow, this is a side of you I never expected." Karen said as she looked at Lucas with a smile. "So how are your parents?" She asked.

"Uh, fine I guess." Olivia said as she looked out of the window. "They get back on Saturday I think, or maybe Sunday." She said as Lucas pulled into the driveway. The three got out and started walking inside. Olivia got inside and Peyton was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She greeted Olivia, but Olivia walked right bad. Olivia walked up the stairs and into her room. She laid down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. As she laid there she thought about what her parents could be hiding.

 **Hope y'all like the chapter! What do you think Nathan and Haley are hiding from Olivia? –M**


	78. One Day, is Today Part Four

Tyler and Jared got out of their cars and walked into the Landry house. Christian was sitting in the living room working on homework while the younger kids were outside playing. Tyler and Jared went straight up to Jared's room. The boys sat down on Jared's bed and both sighed.

"So…what do you think Olivia's parents are hiding from her?" Tyler asked.

"Uh…I don't really know." Jared said. "It's kind of out there that Dan and Deb are back together. So what other lies could there be in the Scott family." He laughed a little.

"What if Deb is pregnant?" Tyler said.

"Uh…isn't she like old?" Jared laughed.

"I think she is like almost fifty." Tyler said. "But haven't some women had kids at an old age?" He laughed.

"Shut up. I really don't wanna think of Dan and Deb having sex." Jared laughed as Tyler started to laugh. "So have you heard from your parents lately?" He asked as he reached from a letter from his parents. At the church the adults are given a senior that they write to and the Kellers got Jared.

"No." Tyler said as he got up and walked to the window. He was looking out at the big yard.

"Oh, yeah me either." Jared said, as Tyler looked at him a little confused.

"Why would you hear from my parents?" Tyler asked.

"They are the adults assigned to send me a letter." Jared said as Tyler laughed.

"Don't expect anything." Tyler said as he picked up a basketball. "Wanna play two on two?" He asked.

"Sure." Jared said. "How about we do seniors versus losers." He suggested as Tyler nodded. They then went and got Aaron and Blake. All four boys went outside and started playing. As they played Alex came outside. He had a doll in his hand. He sat down on the swing set playing with it.

"What the hell is Alex playing with?" Aaron said as he breathed heavily. The other three boys looked over at Alex. He looked very happy.

"It's a doll." Blake said. "Who cares?" He said as Jared agreed.

"You had a doll when you were little." Jared said as Aaron threw the ball at him hard. Jared caught it and then rolled his eyes. "Nice try little brother." He said. The boys continued to play. They finished playing. Tyler and Jared walked inside to grab water. When they got inside they sat down at the table.

"So your mom doesn't live here anymore?" Tyler asked.

"Not during the weekend or every other weekend." Jared said.

"Interesting." Tyler said with a chuckle. "And he is supposed to be helping?" He asked as he pointed at Christian. Christian had noise cancelling headphones on and was doing homework.

"Uh, I think it is just for my parents ease of mind." Jared said as Tyler nodded.

"So how are you and Ava? You don't talk about her much." Tyler said as Jared sighed.

"I told her about the party and she has just been really distant since." Jared said.

"I'm sorry." Tyler said as Jared shrugged.

"I think she just needs space." Jared said.

"Dinner!" Peyton called out from the bottom of the stairs. Jamie came down the stairs almost immediately after Peyton called out. It had been about ten minutes and they were waiting around the table. Lucas put his napkin on the table.

"I'll go get her." Lucas said a little frustrated. He got up and walked up the stairs. He walked to Olivia's door and opened it. Olivia was asleep on her bed. He looked at her and all his anger left him. He walked over to her and woke her up. "It's dinner time." He said as she yawned.

"I don't feel like eating." Olivia said as Lucas sat down on her bed.

"Honey you need to eat." He said as she looked at him.

"Fine." She said as he smiled a bit. They both got up and started walking out of the room. "Luke…?" She said as she looked at him.

"Yeah?" He said as he looked at her.

"Can I go out after dinner?" She asked.

"Uh…" He said, as he really wanted to say no. He looked at her and could see that in her eyes she really wanted to go. "Okay, but be home by 10. No later." He said as she nodded.

"Yes sir." She said. He smiled and then they walked to the dinner table. They both sat down and the family started eating.

"Uncle Lucas, Aunt Karen said that Lily is going to move here!" Jamie said with a big smile.

"Yeah she is, kiddo. It should be a very interesting experience. You will have a cousin in your grade. It will be fun." Lucas said with a smile.

"So how was school?" Peyton asked as she looked at Jamie.

"It was great!" Jamie said. "We are learning about the presidents and the election." He said as she nodded.

"And how was school for you?" Peyton asked as she looked at Olivia.

"I don't want to talk about it." Olivia said as she continued to eat her chicken.

"What happened now?" Peyton asked.

"Deb showed up at school." Lucas said a little frustrated.

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"To cause more drama." Olivia said.

"Well I'm sure that isn't the whole reason." Peyton said.

"I kind of agree with Olivia on this one." Lucas said. "All that woman does is create drama for this family." He said as he then realized he was talking about Jamie. They stopped talking for a while and then continued towards the end of the dinner. Olivia finished and cleared her spot at the table.

"Can I go now?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, but 11." Lucas said as she nodded and then walked out the front door. Tyler and Jared had been outside in Tyler's truck for about ten minutes. She got to the truck and got in the back. Tyler turned around with a smile.

"Where to Miss Princess?" Tyler asked.

"Shut up." Olivia said as she laughed. "And I don't care, wherever y'all were going before." She said as he nodded. Tyler started driving to Joe's Fun House.

"So Livybear did you figure out what your parents are keeping from you?" Jared asked as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No Jared I haven't. I didn't even ask." She said as Tyler laughed.

"Babe aren't you curious?" Tyler asked.

"Um, a little, but do you really think they are actually hiding something from me?" She asked as both boys looked at each other with the same dumb expression.

"Yes." They both said in unison. She looked at them a little confused.

"Well what do you think it is?" She asked.

"I think Deb is pregnant." Tyler said as Olivia busted out laughing.

"And you?" She asked.

"Tyler kind of got me on the same idea." Jared laughed.

"I highly doubt that is it." She said as she continued to laugh. Tyler then pulled into to the parking lot and they got out. Both boys walked to the bed of the truck and grabbed their baseball bats. They then all walked inside and paid for a cage. Since it was a school night the place wasn't crowded at all. The boys thanked Joe and then walked to the cage. Jared walked into the cage and started hitting. Tyler was standing next to Olivia as he watched Jared. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"It's not that hard." Tyler said as he looked at his girlfriend. "I can show you." He said with a smile.

"Okay!" She said very excited. He smiled and then kissed her. Jared finished batting and then Tyler and Olivia walked into the cage together. Tyler placed Olivia in the correct stance and then put her arms up. He looked at her stance and then looked at Jared to press start. The ball came by really fast and Olivia missed the ball. Tyler chuckled and then stood behind her. He then started swinging with her. After the balls finished coming. Olivia had hit most of them because Tyler was doing most of it.

"Wanna try for yourself?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah!" She said as Jared shook his head. He had a feeling it was going to end badly. Tyler smiled and pressed start. The first ball came out and went right past Olivia.

"Keep your eye on the ball." Tyler yelled out. As he watched her swing after the ball hit the wall. "No on the ball." He said as she swung again. "On the ball." He said as she finally hit the ball.

"Tyler I hit!" She said as she jumped around. As she jumped another ball came out and hit her in the arm. Tyler ran into the cage and grabbed Olivia. Jared had turned off the machine.

"Baby are you okay?" Tyler asked as he looked at her arm.

"It just stings a lot." She said as Tyler looked at Jared.

"Well yeah it hurt." Tyler said.

"Liv, the ball was coming at you like 70 miles per hour. " Jared said as he laughed a little bit. Jared then walked back in the cage. Tyler turned up the speed and then started it. As Jared hit, Tyler was looking at the welt on Olivia's arm.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Tyler asked as Joe came out with a bag of ice. He had been watching from inside and saw what happened. "Thanks." He said as Joe nodded. Tyler turned to Olivia who was sitting on a bench. He smiled as he placed the ice on her arm.

"Ouch Tyler." She said a little rudely.

"Oh I'm sorry your highness." Tyler joked.

"Why are you staying at Jared's tonight?" She asked. "Chris is still in town."

"Honestly?" He said as he pulled out a cigarette. "I just really needed a break from being a Keller." He said as he lit it.

"Why do you smoke?" She asked. He sighed and sat down next to her.

"It calms me." He said. "It kills me in practice but sometimes I just need it. A lot is going on with me right now." He said.

"Oh." She said with a nod.

"But…if you want, I can stop." He said as he took a drag. She looked at him a little and then down. She loved the smell because she loved when she smoked.

"Uhh…" She said as he put it out. She smiled at him.

Lucas wiped off his hands with a towel and then put the last part of the dishes up. It was about 9:15. Jamie was already in bed and Karen decided to go to sleep a little earlier than normal. Since Jamie is in the guest room, Karen offered to sleep in the nursery with Sawyer. Lucas walked into the living room and sat down next to Peyton on the couch. He was going to read over the journals while he and Peyton watched TV.

"So how was school for you today?" Peyton asked as she smiled at him.

"It was good." He said.

"How did the sticky note idea go?" She asked as she looked at the stack of journals.

"Great actually." He said.

"So green means what?" She asked.

"Green means I can read their entry and pink means I can't." He said.

"So how do you grade it, if you can't read them?" She asked.

"I'm not grading their writing, this is just a weekly grade." He said. "They just have to show me that they have writing on a page, but actually everyone of my students want me to read it." He said.

"Really?" She said with a smile. "Even Olivia?"

"Yeah. I was actually really surprised to find her journal in my yes pile. " He said as he continued reading a journal. "The topic was just a little personal for her family to read." He said.

"What was the topic?" She asked.

"They were supposed to write about fear, hate, war, or something in that nature, but find the silver lining." He said as he set down Rachel's journal and picked up Tyler's. He started reading it and Tyler had written about a war and finding the silver lining. After he finished Tyler's he picked up another one.

"So where did Olivia go?" She asked.

"Uh, I honestly didn't ask." He said as she slapped him on the arm. "Ow." He said with a laugh.

"You just let her leave without caring where she went?" She asked.

"I care, but she really wanted to be out, and I can understand why." He said. "I grew up with Dan hating me and then trying to have me back in my life. But I never had to deal with both of my parents doing that kind of crap with me." He said as he then finished another journal. He read it and then continued this until he got to the last one, which was Olivia's. He picked it up and started reading it. 'J.R.R. Tolkien once said, "All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; the old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; renewed shall be blade that was broken, the crownless again shall be king." In life everyone is surrounded by their own sorrows, their own mistakes and troubles. In my life, I am surrounded by people who love me. They want the best for me, but that is my silver lining. I was born to parents who weren't ready for another kid, another responsibility. My parents were unable to love me. They fought around me. My mom would extend her business trips, while my dad would stay longer and longer at work. Before I knew it I was forced into dance, cheer, basketball, soccer, anything that kept me busy until someone in my family could be there. Why do people bring another life into the world when they aren't ready for it? I wish I never opened my eyes to see my birth father for the way he is. Sometimes, I wish I never grew up. I wish my birth mom wasn't fill with drama, but instead love you're her children. I know she loves me deep down, but I wish she would show it, instead of just wanting me back. I honestly don't even know if she really loves me at all. A part of me wishes she would be honest with me, and a part of me wishes I could be honest with my family. My family expects me to be a perfect angel, but I'm not. They want me to have the perfect grades, perfect friends and perfect everything. Perfect, perfect, perfect. I don't know what I want, but it's not perfection. My silver lining isn't word that got me through the day, or a moment in life. My silver lining is a person. Nathan Scott. My older brother, and the last person most thought was a lost cause was always there to catch me when I fell. He taught me to ride a bike, spell, and so many other things. In all of the horror that is my life, I always find hope and peace in my brother, now dad. Sometimes…' He finished reading her journal and closed the journal. He put his thumb on his lip and thought about what he had just read.

"Everything okay?" She asked as she looked at her husband.

"Olivia's journal." He said as he tapped it on his knee. "It's really good."

"Ohh can I read it?" She asked as she reached for it.

"Um, no." He said as he put it in the stack with the others. "I want to say yes but I honestly feel as if she made a mistake by letting me read it. I think she meant to put pink on it. I'm also not her brother when I read this. I'm her teacher." He said as she sighed.

"I guess that's a good idea." She said as she looked at the clock. It was 9:45. "I'm gonna go to bed." She said as she got up and kissed him.

"Alright, I'll be in there shortly. I'm gonna wait up for Liv." He said as he continued reading his last journal for the night. As he finished, Olivia walked into the house. He looked up and she smiled at him.

"I'm gonna go get ready for bed." She said as he nodded. She walked upstairs and got ready. She was laying in bed when Lucas walked into her room. He smiled as she looked at him.

"How was tonight? What did you do?" He asked.

"We went to the batting cages." She said as he smiled.

"That's really cool. Hit anything?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yeah I did actually. Tyler taught me." She said with a smile. He smiled back and then sat down on her bed.

"Um, so I read your journal." He said, as she looked a little mad.

"Why it had a pink note on it." She said.

"Actually it was green, but I wanted to talk to you about it." He said.

"As my teacher or brother?" She asked as he sighed. He knew that if he was just her brother he would have never seen the journal. She looked at him and then took a deep breath. He was getting up. "Because I would much rather talk to my brother." She said as he smiled. He sat back down on the bed but this time he was leaning against the headboard.

"I'm listening." He said as they both lightly smiled.

"I really don't know what I want to talk about." She said as she looked down.

"Well how's your little teenage world?" He asked.

"Good I guess." She said with a laugh.

"Oh how were the auditions?" He asked.

"Really good." She said.

"When do you find out and when is the show?" He asked with a smile.

"Friday and the shows are the week before school gets out." She said.

"What role did you audition for?" He asked.

"Jane." She said as he looked at her.

"Not Mary Poppins?" He asked a little confused. Since Nathan had put Olivia in theater classes when she was in third grade she had always gone for the major roles.

"I'm not good enough to play Mary Poppins." She laughed as he shook his head.

"Olivia you are good enough for anything." He said as she smiled.

"Thanks." She said as he smiled.

"Tyler and you?" He asked.

"We are good. Our relationship has been a little testy recently but I think we are good." She said as he smiled.

"How is he doing with the news about his parents?" He asked.

"Um not so good. It is making him miss Texas a lot." She said as he nodded.

"Well why don't you, Jared, Tyler and Ava take a road trip to Texas?" He suggested. "Maybe it would help him." He said as she smiled.

"I guess that's a good idea." She said as he reached for her journal.

"Can we talk about this?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Sure, but where do we want to start?" She asked as he opened it.

"Well let's start with you finishing the last sentence in your journal." He said as he handed it to her. "I'm guessing the bell rang." He said as she nodded. She grabbed it from him and sighed. She then finished the sentence and handed the journal back to him. He opened it and read it. 'Sometimes I wish I was never born. That would have been the perfect silver lining.' He finished and then looked at her. "Olivia…" He said as she looked at her feet. They were sitting side by side. She pulled her blanket over her legs and he sighed. "Why do you wish you we're never born?" He asked a little upset.

"Because then my parents wouldn't have split and Nathan wouldn't have to take care of me. He would just have to look after Haley, Jamie and Lydia." She said as he sighed.

"You didn't cause your parents to break up. They were like that before." He said as he put his arm around her. "And as for Nathan, Uncle Keith said he was so excited that you were born. He was lonely." He said with a smile.

"And as for you?" She asked as he looked at her.

"As for me, huh." He said with a smile. "I'm glad you're my sister, and I'm glad you're parents were the way they were." He said as she looked at him confused.

"Nathan and I only had a relationship because of Nathan and I love for Haley, and our hate for Dan." He said as she nodded. "When Nathan and I finally became friends, you were in kindergarten. Because of the way everything played out with Dan we got to have an open relationship. Before then we only saw each other when Uncle Keith picked you up, but even then it was a quick hi and bye." He said.

"So you're happy that my parents were awful?" She asked.

"I wasn't happy because it hurt me that my sister was with parents that didn't do a good job, but if I'm honest I wasn't to happy to find out you were born." He said with a smirk.

"Rude." She said with a smile.

"You have to think about it from my side." He said as she looked at him. "You were the third child of Dan, but the second to Dan and Deb. It hurt me that my dad didn't want to be with my mom. I was old enough to understand everything that was going on at the time, but it still hurts a bit." He said as she nodded and started to sink into her bed.

"What else bothered you about my journal?" She asked after she yawned.

"Nothing but something is bothering me." He said as he looked at her. "Today at school, when Deb came and talked to you, why didn't you come find me?" He asked.

"I knew where you were." She said as she snuggled into his side. "You were in lunch with Ella." She said.

"Olivia she was a part of the meeting." He said as he could feel her breathing getting lighter.

"I know." She said as she closed her eyes.

"So why didn't you come in?" He asked as he could feel her getting heavy on her his left side.

"You were busy." She said as he nodded.

"Well, when you are not in my class room and I am not being your teacher, nothing is more important to me that your safety and well being." He said.

"So my safety doesn't mater when I'm one of your students?" She asked with a weak laugh.

"I meant your safety is my main priority." He said as he looked down at her. She had a smile on her face as she fell asleep. He started to get up but she grabbed onto his arm.

"Can you stay until I'm asleep?" She asked as he nodded and sat back down. He sat there and continued to talk to her but her replies became slower and quieter. She was finally asleep and he got up. He put the blanket over her and then walked to the door. As he left he looked back at her and sighed. He was upset that such a young girl had lived through something like Deb and Dan giving her up. He then thought about her journal and smile. Olivia's silver lining is Nathan, Haley, Peyton, Skills, Mouth, Brooke and him. He silver lining is the life that Nathan had opened to her.

 **This concludes the four-part start to Olivia's senior year. Let me know what you liked about the story! Who is your favorite character? Who do you think has grown the most since the start? Let me know what you want to see happen during senior year. –M** **J**


	79. ONE drama filled weekend Part 1

Lucas walked up to Olivia's room. It was finally Friday. Yesterday at detention he told Olivia and Ava that they didn't have to come to detention today. He knocked on the door and heard her say come in. He opened the door and saw her putting on her makeup.

"Are you riding with me?" He asked as she shook her head.

"No." She laughed. "It's so early." She said as she looked at the clock.

"Are you excited for class today?" He asked. He was talking about Senior Capstone.

"Yeah, I think Brooke is going to do a really good job talking about her fashion industry." She said as he smiled.

"What are you doing after the game tonight?" He asked. Tonight was the first football game of the season, but it was also the last first cheer event. Since basketball was the major sport at the high school, the cheerleaders only went to the home games.

"I'm going to a party." She said as he nodded.

"When will you be home?" He asked.

"I'm actually going to spend the night at Ava's." She said.

"Alright." He said as he rubbed his neck. "So, uh, I just got off the phone with Nate." He said as she looked at him.

"And?" She asked.

"He said you haven't talked to him since he left on Monday." He said as she nodded. "He's really curious about school and the musical and cheer. I mean he's your dad, so of course he is curious about what you're doing. He said anytime he calls, you don't pick up."

"Yeah. I've been busy." She said as he sighed.

"Every single time he's called you have been busy." He said as she looked at him. "What about last night while you were watching TV with Jamie?" He said and then sighed. "I haven't told him about Deb, and he needs to know." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Can't I wait until they get back to talk to them?" She asked as she started to curl her hair.

"Olivia, I'm not gonna force you to talk to your dad." He said as he got up. "You have a ride right?" He asked.

"Yup! Tyler is picking me up." She said as he nodded and then got up. She shrugged as she walked to her closet. She changed into her uniform and then looked at herself in the mirror. The home uniform was white with blue lines that were outlined in black, and blue writing on it. The uniform is a razorback and has a Ravens head between the shoulder blades. Under the shoulders where it says Ravens. She then walked back to the mirror and put up the top of hair in a half ponytail. She then put a blue bow in her hair. She finished her makeup and smiled at herself in the mirror. It was about a thirty minutes before Tyler would be there. She sighed and picked up her phone. She laid down on her bed and clicked on Nathan's name. She listened as the phone rang.

"Hey honey what's up?" Nathan said as he picked up the phone.

"Uh, nothing." She said as she played with the end of her hair.

"How was your first week of school?" He asked.

"It's not over yet, but it's been pretty crazy." She said.

"Why? What's been going on?" He asked.

"Um…" She said as she sighed. "Deb came to see me at school." She said.

"What do you mean Deb came to see you at school?" He asked a little angrily.

"Uh she just came up to me and started talking to me." She said.

"When?" He asked.

"On Tuesday." She said.

"No, I mean when during the day?" He asked.

"Oh! She came during lunch." She said.

"What do you mean she came during lunch?" He asked angrily. "How did she get on campus?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said.

"Well, what did she want?" He asked.

"She said that you and mom are hiding things from me." She said, as it got quiet on the other end.

"Well that's a lie." He said plainly. "Was that all that happened?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah." She said.

"Olivia, don't lie to me." He said.

"No it wasn't everything." She said.

"Well what else happened?" He asked.

"She slapped me across the face and called me a bitch." She said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" He yelled into the phone. "Olivia why didn't you tell me this the day it happened?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." She said as she heard him take a deep breath.

"Is that everything?" He asked.

"Yes sir." She said as he sighed.

"Well, I am going to deal with this. Don't worry about it." He said. "Have you found out about the musical yet?" He asked.

"Nope not yet." She said as she got off her bed and walked to her closet.

"Are you ready for tonight?" He asked as she put him on speaker so she could put her cheer shoes on.

"Yeah." She said as grabbed her shoes.

"Sorry we're missing your last first game." He said.

"It's fine." She said. "It's not like you're missing the first basketball game."

"Olivia have I told you lately that I'm proud of you?" He asked.

"No, not lately." She laughed.

"Well maybe if someone would pick up when I called." He said as she continued to laugh.

"I've been busy." She said as he laughed. She then looked out her window and saw Tyler's blue truck pull up. She smiled and then gathered her things. "I gotta go." She said as they said their goodbyes. She put her phone into her backpack and grabbed the rest of her homework. She was struggling in her math class but hadn't told her family yet. She was hoping it would get easier. She put all her things in her backpack and then grabbed her cheer bag. She then walked downstairs. Lucas had already grabbed her lunch when he left for school. Peyton was in the kitchen with Jamie and Sawyer. Olivia walked into the kitchen.

"Hey!" Jamie said as Olivia smiled at him.

"Hi Jamie." Olivia said as she grabbed a banana.

"We'll see you for dinner after school?" Peyton asked.

"At the café?" Olivia asked.

"Just like every Friday before a game." Peyton said with a smile.

"I'll be there." Olivia said as she walked to the front door. "Bye!" She said as she opened the door and walked out. Tyler was leaning against his truck waiting. He was wearing a Harvard t-shirt, a pair of jeans and converse. She walked up to him with a smile.

"Hey baby, you look cute." Tyler said with a smile. This was the first time he had seen her in the new uniform.

"Nice shirt." She joked.

"I…uh…got accepted." He said as he held up the letter. She grabbed it from him and started reading.

"You didn't just get accepted, you have a full ride to an Ivy League." She said as she smiled at him. He reached into his truck and pulled out a Harvard t-shirt for her. "You got me a shirt?" She asked.

"They sent me a couple different shirts." He said as he took her things.

"That's really cool." She said with a smile. "So what did your parents say?" He asked.

"Haven't told them." He said as she sighed. "Well them both being Harvard alums have probably heard through the grapevine." He said as she smiled.

"I didn't know they both went to Harvard." She said as he opened the door and helped her in.

"Yeah." He said as he shut the door and walked to the other side. He opened it and got in. "Both sets of my grandparents went to Harvard. It goes back generations on both sides of my family." He said as she nodded. "Chris was the first one in seven or eight generations to not go to Harvard." He said, as she looked a little surprised.

"Weren't your parents teen parents during college?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said. "They had Chris when they were juniors in high school. When they went to college they went into a community that had seen both sides of their families for generations." He said as he started to drive.

"So are you gonna go?" She asked.

"Probably not." He said, as she looked at him very confused.

"Tyler it's Harvard!" She said harshly.

"Olivia, it's my decision." He said back as he pulled into the parking lot of a coffee shop.

"But Tyler, it's Harvard." She said as he looked at her.

"Olivia, stop." He said as they both got out of the truck. He walked to her side of the truck and grabbed her hand. "I would really just like to have breakfast with my adorably cute cheerleader." He said as he kissed her cheek. She smiled at him as he kissed her cheek again. She made a face and he smiled as he kissed her on the lips. "Brat." He said with a smirk.

"You love it." She said as he rolled his eyes. He leaned in to her ear.

"There's a difference between my love for you and me putting up with your little things." He whispered with a smile.

"Your love for me?" She said as he opened the door for her.

"Shut up." He said as they walked inside. They walked to a table and sat down. They ordered their coffees. Olivia got a blueberry muffin and Tyler got a ham and cheese croissant. The two sat there while they both finished their homework. He finished checking over his work. He then looked over at Olivia's paper. He saw a quiz that she had taken the day before. He grabbed it and started looking over it. "Cutie, are you struggling in math?" He asked.

"No." She said as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Fine, maybe." She said as he smiled a bit.

"I can help you." He said.

"Normally my dad or mom check over my homework after I finish." She said as he nodded.

"Well cutie, you need to check your work." He said as he pointed at a problem. "You changed this six to a nine when you carried and it messed the whole problem up." He said as she rolled her eyes a bit. The couple continued with their breakfast date. They finished eating and Olivia was playing with Tyler's keys has he went and paid. He walked back and reached for his keys. "Ready for school?" He asked.

"I guess." She said as she got up. They walked to the truck and got in. Tyler started driving to the school.

"So, today is the day you find out about the musical, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled at him.

"And you don't want the lead?" He asked.

"Not really." She said. "I'm not good enough." She said, as he shook his head.

"I think your voice is good, but your acting is amazing." He said as she chuckled. They pulled into the school parking lot and it was a minute until the bell rang for classes to start. They got out and he grabbed her hand. They then walked inside when the bell rang. They moved a little quicker and got to Lucas' class. Lucas was already talking about today's plans. Tyler opened the door and the whole class turned and looked at both of them walking in. Lucas looked at his clock and shook his head.

"Sorry guys, you're late. You need a note from the office." Lucas said as they turned around. They walked to the office and waited in a line of other late students.

"I can't believe he is making us get a tardy pass." She said as he laughed.

"Olivia we walked into his classroom at least ten minutes late." He said.

"I know, but he knows us outside of school." She said.

"Which is why he is making us get a pass." He said as she looked at him. "How would it look if Coach Scott let us come into class late? You're his sister and I'm your boyfriend. That would be bad on his part." He said as they moved up in line. "Or it could be looked as, you're a cheerleader and I'm one of his players." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She said. They got to the front of the line and the office lady looked at them.

"What class are you late for?" Mrs. Thomas asked.

"Coach Scott's Advanced Creative Writing." Olivia said.

"Both of you?" Mrs. Thomas asked.

"Yes ma'am." Tyler said.

"And why are you late?" Mrs. Thomas asked as she was filling out the paper.

"Breakfast ran late." He said as Mrs. Thomas nodded. She ripped the passes off.

"Mr. Keller." Mrs. Thomas said as she handed it to him.

"Thanks." He said.

"And Miss Scott." Mrs. Thomas said as she handed it to her.

"Thank you." Olivia said as she took it. They then walked out of the office and back to Lucas' classroom. They got there and walked into the class. They set their passes on his desk and then sat down. They were watching a movie about war and depression. The class was silent while they watched the movie. Lucas had one rule when his class watched a movie; if someone talks he turns it off. The movie was almost over when the bell rang. Like every day before, most of the class got up and left. Olivia pulled out her math homework and started working on it. Tyler scooted his desk over to Olivia's and started helping her with her homework.

"No you have to carry that and square it." Tyler said as Olivia rolled her eyes. He watched as she continued to do her homework. "No not like that." He said as she groaned.

"You aren't helping." She said as he sighed. Lucas watched them and was laughing a bit. The hardest thing to do is help Olivia with her homework. Nathan and Haley have been the only ones that have really gotten through to her when she was studying.

"Because you aren't letting me help, and you aren't listening." He said as she put her pencil down.

"Yelling at me is not helping me." She said as she got up and walked to Lucas' desk. He was reading a book and leaning back in his chair. "Coach Scott can I go to the library?" She asked.

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"It is much quieter there." She said as he looked around the already quiet room.

"Um…okay." He said as wrote the note for her to go to the library. She grabbed it and then walked back to her desk. Tyler was on his phone watching a video. Jared and Ava were talking to each other. Olivia grabbed her things and then walked out of the classroom. She walked to the library and put her hall pass in the jar on the desk. She sat down at a table and continued working on her homework. The librarian step out to get another coffee and some of the football players that were in there, got up and started talking to Olivia.

"Y'all ready for tonight?" David asked.

"Yup, just like normal." Olivia said with a smile. She then noticed Travis staring at them. David, Kyle and Harrison all turned to see what Olivia was looking at. They walked over to him and Harrison kicked the chair out from under him.

"Stop starring." Harrison said aggressively.

"I wasn't." Travis said as Kyle laughed.

"A girl like that." Kyle said as he pointed at Olivia. "Will never talk to you." He laughed.

"Who are you anyways?" David asked as Travis looked down. David and Travis are next-door neighbors and grew up together. Kyle let go of Travis. Travis quickly gathered his things and started to walk out of the library. Olivia looked at him and then continued to work on her homework. The bell rang and she got up. As she walked out of the library, Tyler met her outside.

"Baby why did you leave?" He asked.

"I needed to get homework done." She said as the football players walked by. They stopped and started to talk to Tyler.

"Keller, are you gonna go to the game tonight?" David asked.

"Planning on it." Tyler said.

"I can't believe that one of the best quarterbacks in Texas is at our school and won't play." Kyle said.

"I'm sorry guys, football got ruined for me back in Texas." Tyler said as the guys laughed.

"Well when we suck, we are gonna blame you." Harrison joked.

"Whatever." Tyler said as something caught his eye. He started walking towards the office. He saw that Chris was in the office talking to the lady. He opened the door and Chris turned to Tyler.

"Tyler!" Chris said with a smile.

"Hi." Tyler said a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to leave for the weekend and wanted to come tell you in person." Chris said as he and Tyler walked to the corner to talk. "She's mean." He said as he pointed at the lady.

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"She wouldn't tell me where you were." Chris said.

"I'm in passing period, which means I am on my way to third period. She didn't know where I was." Tyler said as he shook his head. He looked at the clock and then at his brother. "So what's up?" He asked.

"I'm going to New York for the weekend, do you want to come?" Chris asked. "I can take you out of school." He said.

"As nice as that sounds, I hate New York." Tyler said, as Chris was shocked. "When will you be back?" He asked.

"Monday morning." Chris said. "There is enough food in the fridge and pantry for you." He said as Tyler nodded. "Oh and here." He said as he pulled out two hundred dollars. "Incase you need it." He said as Tyler nodded. They said goodbyes and Tyler walked back out into the hallway. The guys were talking to Olivia.

"Party at my place." Tyler said with a smirk.

"Wait, seriously?" David asked. A lot of the seniors had been trying to get Tyler to throw a party for a while.

"Yeah, my brother is gonna be out of town until Monday. Plus he gave me the money for it." Tyler said as Olivia looked at him.

"Party at Keller's." Kyle said as they walked away and started telling everyone they walked by.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" Olivia asked as she turned and faced her boyfriend.

"Yeah I'm sure." Tyler said. "Chris has told me countless of times, that the house is mine as well." He said as they started walking towards their classrooms.

"But I don't think Chris means you can throw a crazy teen party." She said as he scoffed.

"It's not like Chris will find out." He said as they then kissed and walked into two different classrooms. Olivia walked in and sat down. The teacher was at the front of the class. She smiled as everyone walked in. The bell rang and it was time for lunch. Olivia got up from her seat and started walking to Lucas' classroom. She got to his classroom and he was sitting at his desk looking over some papers. She walked in and saw her lunch at the edge of his desk. She walked in and grabbed her lunch. She then sat down at a desk. He looked up from his papers and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you wanting to talk about something?" Lucas asked.

"No, not really." She said as she ate her sandwich. He looked at her and put down his papers.

"So, why were you late this morning?" He asked.

"We left the café late." She said as he nodded.

"I'm sorry you had to go get a tardy pass but…" He started to say and she cut him off.

"I understand. It would look like you favor Tyler and me. It could be looked as I'm your sister and he's my boyfriend or that he's your player and I'm his girlfriend." She said as he nodded.

"So, why are you eating in here?" He asked as Tyler, Jared and Ava walked into the classroom.

"Liv, what are you doing in here?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, we waited by the bulletin board to see what part you got and you weren't there." Jared said. It then clicked in both Tyler and Lucas' heads. Olivia was being quiet because she was nervous as to what role she got in the musical.

"So what role did she get?" Lucas asked as Olivia ignored them. She continued to eat her sandwich and carrot sticks.

"Mary Poppins." Jared said as Olivia looked at him really confused. She got up from her desk and walked out to see for herself. She saw the bulletin board. She really did get the lead. She walked back to the class and her friends were all sitting at desk eating their lunches.

"So?" Lucas said as she walked in.

"They are right." Olivia said. "I'm Mary Poppins." She said as he got up and hugged her.

"That's great!" He said as she smiled.

"Yeah it will be interesting." She said. She was a little surprised.

The bell rang to go to the last period of the day. Lucas walked to his classroom and saw Brooke sitting at his desk. He smiled and they hugged.

"Are you ready to talk to a bunch of seniors?" Lucas asked.

"A little nervous, but I think I should be fine." Brooke said as she saw Jack walk in with a group of friends. "Is he adjusting well?" She asked.

"I would say so." Lucas said as he watched some of the students walk in. Brooke watched Olivia walk in and she turned to Lucas.

"Are you letting Olivia go out tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, she's going to a party after the game. Which by the way are you going? Peyton, Sawyer, Jamie and I will be there, and I think the Evans are joining us." He said.

"I will be there, but they let Xavier out today." Brooke said as Lucas looked at her.

"You mean the guy that attacked you and murder Quentin." He said as a lot of the students started to listen. The adults then started to whisper.

"Yes, they are letting him out on good behavior." Brooke said. "Just make sure you tell Olivia to be careful. He's crazy." She said as the bell rang. Lucas then turned to his class.

"Seniors, today we will be listening to Brooke Baker talk about her career in the fashion world." Lucas said as Julian opened the door. All the students turned to look at him.

"Sorry." Julian said as he walked to the back of the classroom and sat in an empty desk. Jack was sitting next to Olivia and she was laughing a bit. Jack turned to her and they started to whisper.

"How do you do it?" Jack asked.

"The whole parents showing up at school unannounced?" She laughed, as Lucas looked their way. They both noticed and stopped talking.

"I would appreciated it if you show Mrs. Baker with more respect than you show me." Lucas said as bunch of students started to laugh.

"So, the fashion industry is a very hard industry to break out in." Brooke said as she started to talk about job. She finished talking and then looked around. All of the students were still paying attention to her. "Any questions?" She said as she looked around, and a student raised her hand. "Yes…" She said as she looked at Lucas.

"Natalie." Lucas said as Brooke smiled.

"Yes Natalie." Brooke said.

"Well you talked all about Clothes Over Bros, Clothes for Bros and Baker Man, but you never said what your inspiration was." Natalie said as Brooke, Lucas and Julian all laughed to themselves.

"Well for Baby Brooke and Baker Man, I was very upset by the choices they had for baby clothing, especially boys. I am the mother of four, and of the four, two are babies." Brooke said as Olivia smiled at Jack. Jack had a smile on his face, it was the first time someone had actually called herself his mom. "So that is how I started my designer baby clothing line. I started to design Clothes for Bros when I fell in love with my husband." She said as she looked at Julian and smiled. She then turned to Lucas and he nodded his head. "You can actually thank your teacher for Clothes over Bros." She said as a lot of the students were more engaged. "Coach Scott and I dated in high school. He broke my heart and that's how the clothing line started." She said as a lot of students started to laugh.

"Settle down." Lucas said, as the class got quiet. Brooke finished talking and then the bell rang. Most of the students quickly got up and left. Olivia and Jack were talking as they walked out of the class.

"I promise you that you will never get used to seeing your parents here. Haley used to work here and I wasn't used to it." Olivia said as they laughed.

Olivia and Tyler pulled up to the high school's football stadium. Tyler got out and walked to Olivia's door and opened it. He had parked near mud and didn't want Olivia's shoes to get muddy so he gave her a piggyback ride into the stadium. He set her down and she smiled.

"Thanks babe!" Olivia said as she kissed him. He smiled and handed her the pom poms he had carried in.

"Anytime princess." Tyler said as he kissed her back. "I'm gonna go find Jared." He said as she smiled and then started to walk towards the opening for cheerleaders. As she got to the gate Deb and Dan walked up to her.

"Olivia." Dan said as Olivia turned with a smile and then looked at them.

"Yes?" Olivia said annoyed.

"We came to watch you!" Deb said with a huge smile.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because we gave birth to you and we're your parents." Deb said as Dan agreed.

"Um, all you did was give birth to me." Olivia said as she started to walk away. Dan then grabbed Olivia's arm.

"Wait." Dan said as Olivia shrugged him off of her.

"Do not touch me." Olivia said harshly. Dan let go of her arm.

"Honey, we just wanted to wish you luck." Deb said as Olivia scoffed.


	80. ONE drama filled weekend Part 2

"I don't care. You aren't my parents." Olivia said.

"But we are. We are your birth parents." Dan said as Olivia smiled. She then started to laugh.

"Yeah, you're right you are my birth parents." Olivia said putting the emphasis on the birth. "But you lost the whole parents thing when you both left me." She said as she walked away. She groaned and then walked onto the track that wrapped around the field. She was the last cheerleader to show up. She walked up to them and Ava could tell something had happened. The girls ran onto the field along with most of the student body so that the football team had something to run through. As the boys finished running through the cheerleaders ran back to the track and stood in two lines facing the field. Olivia was in the back row in the middle, but when they turn to cheer she is in the front line. Ava was standing next to Olivia.

"What's going on?" Ava asked as Olivia looked at her and rolled her eyes. They then turned around and cheered. They stayed facing the crowd. Olivia leaned next to her.

"Dan and Deb are here." Olivia said as she pointed at them with her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but at least they showed up?" Ava said as she looked at Olivia.

"Yeah, they are here now. But where we're they when I needed them." Olivia said as she started to tear up. She dropped her poms and walked underneath the bleachers. Ava set her poms on the ground and walked under the bleachers.

"Liv, are you okay?" Ava asked."Yeah, I just hate being a Scott." Olivia said as she sighed.

"Olivia, you don't mean that." Ava said as Tracie joined them.

"Everything okay?" Tracie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Olivia said as they walked back out and continued to cheer. It was now halftime and the cheerleaders walked onto the field and did a dance to Kesha's Blow. During their dance they did a lot of different stunts and cradles. As they finished Olivia was very out of breath. She is the teams' main flyer and she had just done a lot of stunts. The girls walked off and then gathered their things and set them to the side. Some of the girls stayed and talked to each other, while the rest went to talk to students. Olivia stayed with the cheerleaders.

"Liv you did a really good job!" Paige said with a smile.

"Thanks. Are you going to Tyler's party?" Olivia asked.

"I thought it was only for seniors." Paige said as Mia agreed.

"Nope, everyone can come." Olivia said with a smile. The cheerleaders continued talking and then started to do stunts. Kelsey and Leah were the base for the stunt that Olivia was in and Ava was back spotting and Tracie was front spotting. The other stunt included Natalie and Callie as the base, Mia as the back spot, Cheyenne as the front spot and Paige was the flyer. They were doing different stunts while the football players started playing again. Travis walked down to the cheerleaders to take pictures for the newspaper. As he was taking pictures Harrison and David pointed at him and started laughing. Travis looked down and then continued to get pictures. While no one was watching Harrison rolled a water bottle towards Travis and he tripped into the cheerleaders and knocked most of them over. Olivia was one of the cheerleaders that got knocked over. Most of the cheerleaders started to get mad at Travis and he quickly left. After the game ended Olivia grabbed her stuff and made her way to find Tyler. She found Tyler standing with the rest of her family. She walked up to them and started talking.

"Great job Liv!" Peyton said as she took her poms.

"Thanks, Peyton." Olivia said with a smile.

"Who was that kid that knocked y'all over at the worst time possible?" Peyton asked. Olivia started to think of Travis' last name but couldn't think of it.

"Travis Cane." Lucas said while looking at Olivia.

"Yeah Travis." Olivia said as she bit her lip. She felt a little bad that she didn't really know him anymore. They used to be best friends.

"Well, hey we are gonna get going because we are brunch at the café tomorrow morning at 10." Lucas said as he looked at Olivia. "So don't stay out too late." He said as she nodded. She then hugged everyone and they started to walk away. Olivia then turned to Tyler.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia said as she grabbed his hand. He smiled and they started walking towards the truck. They got in and drove to the Tyler's house. They pulled into the driveway and there were a lot of cars there already. Before the game, Tyler and Olivia had pulled out all the alcohol in the house to the upstairs party room that Chris had costumed design for all his after parties. Tyler unlocked the house and the students all followed him inside.

The party was in full swing. Harrison and the rest of the football team were playing beer pong against the basketball team. Olivia and Ava were sitting on the bar with the cheerleaders. "They are really drunk." Ava giggled as Olivia finished another drink.

"I think your drunk." Olivia said as she jumped off the bar and caught her balance. She walked behind the bar and grabbed another bottle of Malibu. Tyler saw this is the corner of his eye and walked over to her. Since the party he and Jared threw at Olivia's house, he told himself he would never be so gone that he can't remember what he did.

"Baby, do you really need more alcohol?" Tyler asked as he grabbed the bottle from her.

"Tyler, I'm an adult." Olivia said as she slurred her words.

"Oh yeah…?" He laughed as he watched his girlfriend try to stand straight. He poured her a drink and handed it to her. "Last one." He said as she nodded. He kissed her cheek and then walked back over to the beer pong games. Olivia sat back down and talked to her friends.

"Last one?" Mia asked as Olivia laughed. She grabbed the bottle and poured more into her cup.

"Yeah, my last cup." Olivia laughed. They continued to drink as people started to leave. The cheerleaders started dancing together and most of their boyfriends decided that was there hint that they needed to leave. Tyler had started drinking once the basketball players started to play against each other. As the party finished, Tyler walked over to Olivia. He picked up the bottle of Malibu to put it up and noticed it was empty. He looked at her and she giggled.

"I thought we agreed that you had your last one?" He said as he helped her off the bar.

"Nooooooooooo, that's what you agreed." She said as she fell into him. "Is the world spinning or is that me?" She asked as Tyler shook his head. He then threw her over his shoulder and walked downstairs. He was walking to his room and she kept talking.

"Well, how about we change and watch a movie?" He suggested.

"But I wanna go out…" She said as she slurred her words more.

"Yeah, but we are gonna watch a movie." He said as he unlocked his door. He had locked his bedroom and Chris' so that no one would wreck them. He set Olivia down on his bed and then opened her bag.

"Ty…. I wanna wear one of your shirts." She said as he smiled at her.

"Okay." He said as he went to his drawer. He pulled out a t-shirt from his old high school. He walked over to her and she was stuck in her shirt. "Hold on, I'll help." He said as he untangled her necklace and then took her shirt off of her. He smiled at her and she reached up to kiss him. He turned his face. "I'm sorry, you're trashed. I'm not taking advantage of you." He said as he bit his lip. She frowned and he helped her get changed. He changed into a new pair of boxers and then chose a movie for them to watch. He had just laid down in bed and Olivia got up and ran to his bathroom. He quickly got up and followed her. She was throwing up, so he grabbed her hair. She finished and he helped her up. "Are you going to throw up again?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She said as she started to brush her teeth. He nodded and then helped her back into bed. He got into bed with her and she laid her head down on his chest. The movie he chose was a sports movie for him to watch. He knew that Olivia would fall asleep before the beginning even started.

Olivia woke up to Tyler playing video games. She rolled over and looked at him. "How bad?" She asked.

"Uh…" He said as he continued to play his game. "You threw up in my bathroom like six or seven times. You were finally asleep around three in the morning."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe said as she pulled the blanket over her head. He heard her sigh and he paused his game. "Baby it's fine." He said as he pulled the blanket off her head. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How bad is the house?" She asked.

"Uh, let's just say I'm glad I have until Monday to clean the house." He said as she nodded.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Nine." He said as he resumed his game. "I laid out a towel for you." He said as she smiled and got up.

"Did we have sex last night?" She asked.

"No, you were really drunk." He said as she sighed. "Seriously? You are mad we didn't have sex. You were gone. Completely wasted." He said as she shrugged and then walked into the bathroom. She took a shower and then came out in a towel. She grabbed her bag and went back into the bathroom to change. She walked out wearing a pair of jeans and a long sleeve pink vineyard vines t-shirt with white converse. She sat down on his bed and started braiding her hair.

"So I was really gone?" She asked.

"Yeah, you drank all of Chris' alcohol." He laughed. She smiled at him and he laughed a little. "So what time are you meeting Luke and the rest of the family for brunch?" He asked.

"Uh, at 10" She said as she looked at her phone. "Can you drop me off?" She asked.

"Of course." He said as he paused his game and then got up. He walked over to his closet and put a t-shirt on and then a pair of jeans. He walked back and grabbed his keys. "We should get going." He said as she smiled at him. He half smiled.

"Did I do something that made you mad?" She asked.

"No." He said as he grabbed her hand. "I'm just really tired. You were a handful last night." He said as she frowned.

"I'm sorry." She said. He pulled her closer to him.

"It's fine, I loved taking care of you." He said as he kissed her cheek. They then walked to the garage and got into the truck. Tyler drove to the café while they listened to the music on the radio. "So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover. That I know you can't afford. Bite that tattoo on your shoulder. Pull the sheets right off the corner, of the mattress that you stole from your roommate back in Boulder. We ain't ever getting older." He sang as he smiled at her.

"I love that song." She said as he nodded.

"I know, you wouldn't stop singing it last night." He laughed. "By the way, its really obvious that you're hung over." He said as she sighed.

"I know." She groaned. "My head is killing me."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't drink as much as you do." He laughed as he pulled up by the café. She smiled as she got out.

"See ya later!" She said as she walked inside. Chelsea was working the morning crowd.

"Hey girlie!" Chelsea said as Olivia smiled.

"Hey." Olivia said as she looked around for Lucas and Peyton. "Where are…"

"They are upstairs. They decided to eat up there." Chelsea said as she handed Olivia a cup of coffee. "Drink this before you go upstairs. You look hung-over." She said as Olivia laughed. She drank the coffee and then walked the cup to the sink. She walked back to Chelsea and she handed her a pot of coffee. "Take that up to your parents."

"My parents aren't up there." Olivia said. "They are in Florida."

"Um, I saw Nathan and Haley walk up there with Peyton and Luke." Chelsea said as Olivia groaned.

"Surprise surprise. I'm dead." Olivia laughed as she walked to the stairs. She got upstairs and walked outside. She set the pot of coffee down next to the cups and then joined her family. They were standing by the edge looking out. Nathan turned around and saw Olivia.

"Olivia!" Nathan said as he hugged her. "I heard you took a tumble yesterday. Is your wrist okay?" He asked as she nodded.

"It's fine." Olivia said as Nathan looked over at Lucas. Lucas shrugged.

"So how was the slumber party?" Peyton asked as Haley walked over to them.

"It was really fun. We talked about a lot of girl stuff."

Nathan, Haley, Olivia and Jamie got in the car and buckled. Nathan started to drive home. "So what is everyone's plan for the day?" Haley asked.

"I'm gonna go to the River Court with my friends." Jamie said as his parents nodded.

"Make sure to have your phone on you." Haley said.

"Straight there and straight back." Nathan said.

"Yes sir." Jamie replied.

"What about you Olivia?" Nathan asked. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Olivia almost asleep. "I'm guessing you are just gonna stay around the house then." He said as she woke up a bit.

"Yeah, I think I'm just gonna take a nap." Olivia said as Nathan and Haley looked at each other. Nathan pulled into the garage and they all got out. Haley got Lydia out of the car and walked her up to the nursery. As Haley was walking back downstairs she stopped at Olivia's door. She opened it and saw Olivia was already laying on her bed almost asleep. Haley walked downstairs and sat down next to Nathan on the couch.

"It's good to be home." Nathan said as he put his arm around his wife.

"I think you need to talk to Olivia." Haley said.

"Why?" He asked with a smile.

"About Dan and Deb. She deserves to know." She said.

"Oh, I thought you meant about something else." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"She's hung over." He said.

"No she's not." She said as he looked at her.

"Whatever you say." He said with a laugh.

"Is she really?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." He said as Haley shook her head.

"Well while you're talking to her, let her know she's grounded." She said as he looked at her.

"Hales, we drank at her age." He said. "I feel weird grounding her for things we did at her age. When we were seventeen we were on the beach during school and we were drunk." He said.

"I understand that." She said. "But we are the parents. All parents do stupid things when they are kids. As parents we are supposed to notice our children's mistakes and stop them." She said.

"You really care about her and her decisions." He said with a smile.

"Of course I do." She said with a smile. "I knew I loved you when I first met you. I fell more in love with you every time I saw you with Olivia. I care a lot about her. I'm her mother." She said as he kissed her cheek.

"I remember when you officially became her mom." He said with a smile.

 _Nathan was playing with Jamie while Haley was getting Olivia ready for school. This was Nathan and Haley's first time to really be alone with their kids. After Nathan accepted an offer to play at Maryland, they packed up and moved away from their comfort zone. Nathan and Haley were both twenty. Olivia was eight and Jamie was two. Haley came out of the kid's room with Olivia by her side._

 _"Are you excited for the field trip?" Nathan asked as he walked to the table with Jamie._

 _"Mhm." Olivia said as Haley set down a bowl of cereal in front of her. Haley smiled and sat down with them._

 _"So what is the plan for today?" Nathan asked._

 _"I'm gonna drop the kids off at school and daycare. Then I have class. After school is over I'll pick up Olivia from after school care and James from day care. We will meet you at your game." Haley said._

 _"That sounds really fun." He said. "Where is the field trip going?" He asked as he looked at Olivia. She had been eating and not really paying attention to what they were talking about. She looked up from her cereal._

 _"What?" Olivia said in a sweet little voice._

 _"Where are y'all going today?" Haley asked._

 _"Oh! Ummm…" Olivia started to think. She knew where they were going but couldn't pronounce the first word. "Uh…the Uni..." She trailed off and then continued, "of Maryland." She said._

 _"Oh, you're going to the university today?" He said with a smile._

 _"That's exciting!" Haley said as she looked at Olivia._

 _"What are y'all doing there?" He asked as Haley started to clean up._

 _"I don't know." She said as she jumped off her chair. She then walked to her room. Nathan made a face and then got up and followed Olivia._

 _"Where are you going?" He asked. "We were talking to you." He said as he picked her up._

 _"I'm sorry." She said as he smiled._

 _"It's okay." He said as he walked to the couch and sat down. "So you don't know why you're going to the university? Your teacher didn't tell you?" He asked._

 _"She did." Olivia said as Haley walked into the living room with Jamie in front of her._

 _"So what are you doing?" Haley asked._

 _"I don't know." Olivia said. "I wasn't paying attention." She said as Nathan nodded._

 _"Why weren't you paying attention?" Haley asked._

 _"Because…" Olivia said._

 _"Olivia we aren't going to pull this out of you." Haley said as she looked at Olivia. "Why weren't you paying attention?"_ _She asked._

 _"I was talking." Olivia said._

 _"Oh…" Haley said. "Well we will talk about this later." She said as she got up and gathered everything. Olivia hugged Nathan goodbye and went with Haley. They lived in an apartment on campus. They daycare was ran by students at the university. They walked to the daycare and dropped Jamie off and then started walking to the elementary school. The elementary school was just a block from the university. They got to the school and walked inside. Haley walked Olivia to the gym with the rest of the third graders were. Haley walked up to the table to check in Olivia._

 _"Mrs. Scott, Olivia can't go on the field trip." Mrs. Hill said._

 _"What do you mean?" Haley asked._

 _"Her permission slip isn't signed." Mrs. Hill said a little sad._

 _"I'll sign it right now." Haley said as she grabbed a pen from the table._

 _"Mrs. Scott, we can't accept your signature." Mrs. Hill said, as Haley looked confused._

 _"I'm on all of her documents. I pick her up and drop her off. I'm allowed to do all that, but I'm not allowed to sign her permission slip?" Haley said a little frustrated. There wasn't anywhere they could take Olivia during the day. Olivia hadn't been sick yet so Haley and Nathan hadn't figured out a plan yet._

 _"I'm sorry but this needs to be signed by Olivia's legal guardian." Mrs. Hill said as she looked down at Olivia. "The kids that that don't go are going to watch a couple movies and have a really fun day." She said._

 _"I'm sorry Olivia." Haley said as she knelt down._

 _"It's okay!" Olivia said with a big smile. One thing that Haley loved but also bothered her was how understanding Olivia is about everything that goes on._

 _"I will see you at two." Haley said as she kissed Olivia's cheek. She watched Olivia run to her friends that were staying. She frowned as she walked out of the school. She got to school and texted Nathan._

 _"Guys circle up!" The head basketball coach said. Nathan and the rest of the team circle up around the coach. "We are gonna end practice a few minutes early for a couple of reasons. The first one being there is a game tonight and I want y'all to get a nap in before the game. The second one being the third graders from the elementary school are coming to see the basketball team." He said as he let the players break and wait for the kids to arrive._

 _"So Nathan, isn't your daughter in third grade?" Shane asked as he sat down next to Nathan._

 _"Yeah." Nathan said as the group of third graders walked in._

 _"Can't wait to meet her." Shane said as he got up. Nathan smiled as he got up. The kids walked in and Nathan looked around for Olivia. He didn't see her and just assumed that she must have gotten sick. The basketball players hung out with the kids for almost an hour. Once the all the kids left, the players went back to the locker room. Nathan got changed and then looked at his phone. He had a couple texts and missed calls from Haley. As he walked out of the locker room he called Haley._

 _"Hey Hales, what's up?" Nathan said as he leaned against the wall._

 _"Are you busy?" Haley asked._

 _"No, I just got out of practice. I was gonna go to the apartment and relieve the sitter. Coach wants us to get a nap in before the game." He said._

 _"What sitter?" She asked as she walked out of the education building._

 _"The sitter that is watching Olivia." He said. "I assumed she was sick since she wasn't with her class." He said as he felt he saw Haley walk up to him. He hung up and smiled at her._

 _"Olivia isn't sick." She said as he looked confused._

 _"So where is she?" He asked._

 _"At school…" She said with a huge sigh. They both then sat down on a bench._

 _"What happened?" He asked._

 _"They wouldn't accept my signature." She said with a tear in her eye._

 _"What do you mean?" He asked as he wiped her tear._

 _"You didn't sign Olivia's permission slip." She said as he nodded. "So she couldn't go."_

 _"Haley I'm sure Olivia isn't upset. She sees the university everyday." He said._

 _"But they didn't accept me as her mother, and I am." She said. "Since the day we got married I accepted Olivia as my own. I make her lunches, fix her hair, help her with everything, and more but I can't sign a permission slip." She sighed and he looked at her._

 _"Well, do you want to make it official?" He asked. "I know we talked about making it official after I college, but why wait? You have to have my permission to pick her up from school. It's different here. We don't have the help that we did in Tree Hill or when we were with the Cobras." He said._

 _"Yes I want to." She said with a huge smile. "I want to be Olivia's real mother."_

Nathan got up and walked upstairs. He was standing outside of Olivia's door. He sighed. He really didn't want to ground her again. They had just gotten home. He knocked on the door and heard a very quiet voice say come in. He opened the door and saw Olivia laying on the bed reading a book.

"Hey honey." Nathan said as he walked over to the bed. "Mind if I…?" He asked as she moved over. He sat down on the bed next to her. He kicked off his shoes and set his legs down on the bed. "How was your first week of school?" He asked.

"It was good." Olivia said as she set her book down. She sat up and looked at him. "Can I ask you something?" She said as he nodded. "When someone is being bullied how do you know when they finally break?" She asked. He sat up and looked at her.

"Are you being bullied?" He asked.

"No, it's my…uh…friend?" She said not knowing what to call Travis.

"Okay…your friend is being bullied." He said not believing her. "Why hasn't your friend talked to his or her parents?" He asked.

"Well they aren't really around." She said. Nathan felt a little hurt.

"Well, how is your friend being bullied?" He asked.

"Um, some of the jocks and other popular kids at school pick on him." She said.

"How do they pick on him?" He asked.

"Um, people just don't really like him. They are just really mean to him." She said as he nodded.

"Well have you told your friend to tell a teacher?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"What did the teacher say?" He asked.

"I don't know…my friend doesn't really talk to me." She said as he looked at her.

"Well, my advice is to be kind to this person. You don't know what is going on in someone else's life. You may be the only kind or caring person they see each day. As for the actual bullying going on, I really hope you aren't one of the people bullying this kid." He said as she looked at him.

"Oh, I'm not." She lied. He nodded as she laid back down.

"So what are you gonna do with the rest of your day?" He asked.

"Um, if you don't mind I was just going to stay at home." She said as he made a face.

"Why would I mind if you stayed home?" He laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that." She said with a smile. "I just meant that I want a relaxing day." She said as he smiled.

"Well, Jamie is going to be spending the night at AJ's house, so it will be just me, you, Lydia and mom tonight. Anything fun or special you want to do?" He asked.

"Honestly…I kinda just want to do a movie night." She said. "Like we did a long time ago." She said as he laughed. "What?" She asked.

"Your mom and I were just talking about when we officially adopted you." He said.

"I remember that. That was forever ago." She laughed.

"Yeah. That was a great day though." He said. "We were so happy to adopt said with a smile. He got up and walked to the door. "I'll let you sleep your hangover off." He said as she turned and looked at him.

How did you know?" She asked.

"I'm your dad." He said as she smiled a bit. "We'll talk when you wake up." He said.

"Okay." She said as she fell asleep.

"TYLER JACOB KELLER!" A voice yelled waking Tyler up. "Get your ass out here now." The voice said. Tyler jumped out of bed and quickly got dressed. He walked out of his room yawning. He walked into the living room and saw Chris standing there. "What the hell is this?" Chris asked.

"Uh…" Tyler started to say. He put his hand on the back of his head. "Uh…I had a few friends over last night…I didn't think you would mind…" He said as Chris laughed angrily.

"You didn't think I would mind you underage drinking?" Chris asked.

"No." Tyler said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Get in here. I am not done talking to you." Chris said as Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Chill." Tyler said as he walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. "I just wanted to get a bottle of water." He said."So I go out of town for the night and you throw a party?" Chris asked angrily.

"I thought you weren't coming home until Monday…." Tyler mumbled.

"So because you thought I wasn't going to be home, you threw an unsupervised party?" Chris asked.

"What's the big deal?" Tyler asked as he got up. Chris walked over to him and pointed at the couch.

"Sit down." Chris said.

"Lay off." Tyler said as he started to walk by him. Chris pushed Tyler onto the couch.

"Seriously I am not done with you." Chris said.

"Fine." Tyler said. He got comfortable on the couch and then looked at Chris.

"You're grounded." Chris said.

"Chris…seriously…" Tyler said. "It was one party." He said.

"You didn't tell me, and you weren't going to…" Chris said as Tyler got up. "Seriously Tyler, are you trying to test me." He asked.

"Dude, I'm hung over. Leave me alone." Tyler said. "Besides, I'm grounded. I'll be in my room." He said.

"Give me your keys." Chris said as Tyler stopped walking and turned around.

"Excuse me?" Tyler said.

"I bought you the truck. I can take it away." Chris said as he held out his hand. "Hand them over."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Tyler asked. He and Chris never got along but he thought that they had made some progress; enough progress that Chris wouldn't do something like this.

"Just give me your keys." Chris said as Tyler scoffed and walked to his room. He walked back into the hallway with his keys. He then placed them in Chris' hand. Tyler rolled his eyes and then walked to his room. Chris looked down at the keys and realized that he had gone to far. "Tyler…" He said as Tyler slammed his door.

Olivia woke up to her phone ringing. She yawned as she picked it up. "Hello?" Olivia said tiredly.

"Baby did I wake you up?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, but it's okay." She said. "I thought you would be sleeping. Do you want to come over? I'm sure my parents won't mind." She said.

"Can't." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'm grounded." He said as she started to laugh. "I'm being serious."

"How are you grounded?" She asked.

"Chris came home…" He said.

"Oh god." She said. "How mad was he?" She asked.

"He took my car keys…" He said.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said.

"Can he do that?" She asked.

"I guess…" He said. "But honestly it really messed up our relationship." He said as he started to yawn. "Hey…I'm gonna go to bed…" He said.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll go to Harvard just to get away from my brother." He said.

"Hey Ty." She said.

"Hmm?" He said as he started falling asleep.

"Why did Chris come home?" She asked. "Didn't he have a concert tonight?"

"Uh…actually he did." He said as he thought about why Chris was home.

"Oh, well maybe you should think of that before you get mad at him." She said as he agreed. "Enjoy your nap." She said as she hung up. She got up from her bed and looked at herself in her mirror. She was still wearing her long sleeve pink t-shirt, skinny jeans and mismatched socks. She undid her braid and let her hair stay wavy. She yawned as she opened her door and wiped her eyes. She walked down the stairs and saw her parents sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey sleepyhead." Nathan said as Olivia smiled. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She sighed because there wasn't any food in it. She grabbed a juice box and then walked to the couch and sat down. She looked at her parents and waited for them to say something. Nathan and Haley looked at each other.

"I'm going to go to the store later, do you want to go with me?" Haley asked.

"I guess…sure." Olivia said. She looked at her parents and then moved her legs onto the couch. She was sitting criss-cross. She was looking at her and looked up. Neither one of her parents had said something about her hangover. "Uhh…weren't we gonna talk?" She asked.

"Oh, uncle Cooper called why you were taking a nap." Nathan said.

"What did he want?" Olivia asked.

"He wants to go out to eat with you after church tomorrow." Haley said as Nathan got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh okay." Olivia said as she pulled up Cooper's number. She had a couple texts from him that she didn't notice. She texted him and told him that she would go out for lunch after church. Olivia laid down on the couch and watched the show her parents were watching. Nathan walked back into the living room and sat down next to Haley. He picked up the remote and paused the show. Olivia looked over at them and then sat up.

"So how much did you drink last night?" He asked. Olivia bit down on her lip as she tried not to smile.

"Not a lot…?" Olivia answered. "I feel like this is a trick question." She said as Haley looked at Nathan and then back at her daughter.

"Well I'm just wondering." He asked as she looked down.

"Olivia we are concerned about you." Haley said calmly. "We don't want you drinking and we have told you that."

"Y'all drank when you were my age." Olivia said.

 **Hope y'all like this second part. It will probably have two more parts to this weekend! -M**


	81. ONE drama filled weekend Part 3

"That doesn't matter." He said quickly. Olivia looked at him and tried to hide her emotions. "We did stupid things when we were younger, but we learned from them. As your parents, it is our job to teach you the lessons we learned from the mistakes we have made." He said as he looked at her. He took a deep breath. "We know that we can't control you, but there are consequences when you break our rules." He said.

"But I wasn't under your rules…" Olivia said as both of her parents made a face at her.

"You know it doesn't work like that." Haley said.

"Yes, Luke might have different rules then us. Such as curfew and homework, but you know that our rules still apply to the main things. Also you were grounded during this time." He said sternly.

"Yes sir." Olivia said.

"Uh…" Nathan said as he tried to think of what to say next. He was a little caught off guard. Olivia always overreacted when she was in trouble. "Your phone is ours for the next two weeks." He said as she nodded. She decided not to groan so that it wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Can I still drive my car?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." He said. "But it is because I will be traveling and your mom is gonna be busy with Red Bedroom." He said. She nodded and then handed him her phone.

"Do I still get to hang out with my friends?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but you need to be home by 7:00 for dinner every night." Haley said as Olivia smiled. Haley turned on the TV and noticed that Dirty Dancing was about to be on. "Do you want to watch this?" She asked as she looked at Haley.

"Uh…what is it?" Olivia asked.

"Dirty Dancing is a great movie." Haley said. "We're gonna watch it!" She said excitedly.

"What about grocery shopping?" Olivia asked.

"I'll go." Nathan said as he got up.

"Thanks honey." Haley said as Olivia got up.

"Where are you going?" Haley asked.

"I'm gonna go grab my blanket." Olivia said as she walked up the stairs. Nathan then followed her upstairs. He was grabbing Lydia to go with him to the store. He picked her up and started walking back down the hall. Olivia walked out of her room carrying her blanket.

"So why aren't you hanging out with Tyler, Jared or Ava?" Nathan asked.

"Uh…Jared's mom came home this weekend and he wants to spend time with her. Ava is probably sleeping." Olivia said.

"And Tyler…?" He asked.

"He's grounded. Chris came home." She said as Nathan nodded.

"So you can't see him?" He asked.

"I don't know. Chris just took his keys and said he was grounded. " She said as she walked down the stairs. She sat down next to Haley and they started watching the movie. A commercial came on and Haley looked over at Olivia. She was thinking about everything that was going on.

"So what did you think about what your dad told you?" Haley asked.

"I thought it was fair…" Olivia said a bit confused. Haley looked at her daughter very confused.

"Did your dad not tell you?" Haley asked.

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked. Haley sighed and then turned off the TV.

"Honey, I need to talk to you about something very serious." Haley said as Olivia looked at her mom with a soft smile. "Do you wish that your father and I would have waited to adopted you?" She asked.

"No..." Olivia said very confused.

"We would have still adopted you, but I was wondering if you wish we would have waited, until you were older." Haley said. "We adopted you when you had just turned eight. Do you wish we would have waited until you could have made the decision for yourself?" She asked.

"I did make the decision." Olivia said. "You and dad asked me after one of his basketball games. You sat me down and talked to me about what it meant to be adopted and what would happen. I told you that I thought you were already my mom." She said as Haley smiled.

"That's right." Haley said.

"Why is this important now?" Olivia asked.

"Have you ever wanted to get to know Deb and Dan as parents?" Haley asked.

"Why are you asking this?" Olivia asked getting angry. She felt like her mom was pushing her away.

"Honey, I'm sorry." Haley said and then took a deep breath. "Your father and I have been keeping something from you." She said as Olivia looked at her mom.

"So dad lied to me?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia just let me finish." Haley said. "Dan and Deb are going to be getting remarried and they have asked us to let you live with them for a bit. They want you to get your chance to live with your real parents." She said.

"I am living with my real parents." Olivia said as she got up.

"Well, they want you to be in their wedding." Haley said. "Don't answer right now, just give it some time." She said as she turned and looked at her daughter. Olivia was looking down. Haley could tell that Olivia was thinking. Olivia sighed and then walked upstairs. She walked into her room and looked around. She then walked to her desk and grabbed her old iPod out. She changed into shorts and a cheer t-shirt. She sat down on the floor and started putting on her white Nikes. She finished tying her shoes and then got up. As she walked out of her room she grabbed a hoodie. She put it on as she walked down the stairs.

"Mom, I'm gonna go run." Olivia said quietly. "I need to be in shape for soccer." She said as she looked at Haley sitting on the coach.

"Okay!" Haley said as Olivia walked to the door. "Oh and honey be back by six for dinner. Peyton and Lucas are going to join us." She said.

"Okay!" Olivia said as she opened the front door just as Nathan got to it.

"Oh good, I could use your help." Nathan said as Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I was just leaving." Olivia said as she tried to walk by him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back in front of him.

"Yeah, well you can help before you leave." Nathan said as he pointed his head to the car. Olivia scoffed and then walked out to the car. She helped unload and then left for her run. "Where is she going?" He asked as Haley helped him put everything away.

"For a run." Haley said. "But honestly, I think she just wants to think." She said.

"Think about what?" He asked.

"I told her about Dan and Deb." She said as Nathan set the milk back down.

"You what?" He asked out of anger.

"I told her. She deserved to know." She said as Nathan shook his head.

"She should have heard it from me." He said as he sighed.

"I think she should have heard it from both of us." She said as he nodded.

Olivia was running by the river court and she saw Jamie and his friends getting into AJ mom's car. Just as they drove off it started to pour. She sat down on the picnic table and started to think. As she was thinking Jared walked up. He sat down next to Olivia and she looked at him and smiled.

"Hey pretty girl." Jared said. "What are doing out?" He asked with a smile.

"I was out running and it started to rain." Olivia said as she looked at him. "What about you?" She asked.

"Same." He said. "I was actually heading over to Tyler's." He said.

"I thought he was grounded." She said.

"He is." He said as he looked at her. "What's going on in your life? You look sad." He said as she smiled at him.

"Do you wish we could go back to the beginning? Back to when we were five and the most important thing was going to the park or learning to ride a bike or just being a kid." She said as she looked at him.

"Yeah I miss it, but everyone grows up." He said as he sighed. He looked at her and laughed. "Yeah I miss we could go back to that."

"Back when life was fun." She said with tears in her eyes. "It wasn't stressful. There weren't stupid life decisions that we are expected to make by ourselves." She said as she looked down. "I used to dream about my parents getting back together, loving each other and taking me back. Now, it's stupid." She said as he wiped her tears. He smiled as he got up.

"Come here." He said as he reached out his hand to her. She took it and walked out to the middle of the court.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Dancing in the rain." He said. "Making careless mistakes, that we will never regret." He said as she smiled. He removed her hood and they continued to dance. They were slow dancing as the water poured down on them. He looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said as she smiled.

"You're welcome." He said as he smiled.

"Did Tyler kiss Ella at that party y'all threw?" She asked.

"No. He came close though." He said as she nodded. "He really likes you." He said as she smiled and looked down at the ground. "Why do you do that?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked.

"When you smile, you look down as if to hide it." He said. "It's beautiful. You don't need to." He said as she looked up at him with a smile.

"Thanks." She said. He smiled and was about to kiss her but stopped himself.

"I gotta go." He said as he hugged her and took off.

She took a deep breath and then started walking. She turned down the street that Lucas and Peyton lived on. Peyton was at TRIC recording a new album. Olivia really wanted to talk to Lucas. She walked up to the front door and grabbed the door handle and twisted it. The door didn't open and Olivia didn't have her key. She walked to the back door and tried to open it but it was locked. She sighed and sat down on the steps of the back door. Lucas pulled up into the driveway and saw Olivia sitting at the backdoor. The rain had stopped and he got out of his car. Lucas walked up to the door and unlocked it.

"Nate take your keys?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she got up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he took his jacket off. He then helped her out of her soaking wet sweatshirt.

"I was running and it started to rain." She said.

"Why are you really here?" He asked as he followed the teenager to the stairs.

"Uh…" She said trying to think of a lie. She didn't want to talk about it.

"Why don't you go take a shower and change? You are gonna get sick if you stay in wet clothes." He said as she nodded. Olivia walked upstairs and took a shower. After she finished she changed and then walked back downstairs carrying her comforter with her. She was wearing mismatched pink and blue socks, a white long sleeve t-shirt that covered her butt and a pair of long black leggings. She sat down on the couch with her comforter wrapped around her. Lucas walked into the living room with two mugs. He handed Olivia her mug and then sat down on the other side of her. She smiled at her brother and he nodded. "So what's going on? Why were you running in the rain?" He asked.

"It was raining when I left my house." She said as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. She loved when Lucas would make hot chocolate.

"Well you only run when you have something to think about." He said as he looked at her. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said as she sipped her drink. He looked at her and could tell he wasn't going to get anything out of her.

"So I'm guessing you are okay." He stated.

"No." She said quietly. He looked at her and set down his mug.

"Why aren't you okay?" He asked.

"Why couldn't they stay together?" She asked. "Why did it take losing their children to bring them together?" She asked as he looked at her confused.

"Are you talking about Deb and Dan?" He asked.

"Yeah, they are getting back together." She said as he looked at her.

"How does that make you feel?" He asked as she sipped her drink.

"Uh…" She said as she set down her mug. She then bit her lip as she thought about it. "I'm torn…" She said quietly as he looked at her. She moved on the couch to face her brother.

"What do you mean you are torn?" He asked.

"What if Dan and Deb really want to try this time?" She asked as she looked down. She knew how Lucas felt about both her parents.

"Well what did your parents say?" He asked.

"That it is my choice." She said as she let out a deep breathe. "It has always been my choice." She looked down and then mumbled. "What if I make the wrong choice?"

"Let your heart guide you." He said.

"What if my heart isn't saying anything?" She laughed.

"Well maybe your memories can help persuade your heart." He said as she smiled. "Like who was there when you scored your first soccer goal, learned to ride your bike, failed your first test, learned to drive, learned to walk, run climb, your first heart break." He said.

"Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan, Nathan and the last one is both Nathan and Haley ." She said as Lucas shook his head. "What?"

"Every single one of those were Nathan?" He asked.

"Yeah…." She said as she thought about what she had done with Deb and Dan. "All I remember about them is that they were never around and if they were they were at each others' throats." She said, as he laughed a bit.

"Well I'm glad you can smile and laugh about it." He said as she looked down. He reached for the remote and then looked at his sister. "What's wrong?" He asked as wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"Why now?" She cried. "Why did it take leaving their daughter to realize they loved each other?"

"Olivia, they didn't leave you." He said as she looked at him a little pissed.

"Oh yeah you're right. Deb didn't leave me with my brother for ten years and just show up out of the blue one day. Oh and even better! Dan didn't murder his brother, our uncle, in cold blood and then lie about it and then go to jail." She said as he got a little defensive.

"Olivia that's not what I meant. I did not say that what they did can be forgiven. I just meant that they never stopped loving you." He said as she scoffed.

"Oh, did they ever start loving me?" She asked as he sighed.

"Olivia…" He said.

"Lucas you know I'm right." She said as she sighed. "My parents only paid attention to Nathan. My dad worked, drank, and did basketball with Nate. My mom worked, traveled and tried to protect Nate from Dan. Nathan was the only one that really paid attention to me." She said as he sighed.

"Olivia…" He said.

"Stop. You know I am right." She said as she looked at him. "My birth parents literally did nothing for me except give me life. Which I question why they did that anyways." She said as Lucas looked at her upset.

"Honey…" He said.

"What." She said frustrated.

"Why do you question why you exist?" He asked.

"Just let it go." She said as she got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home." She said frustrated.

"Sit back down. We are talking." He said as she rolled her eyes. She walked back to the couch and sat down. "That's really rude. You know that right?" He asked.

"Yeah. Dad gets really mad when I do it." She said.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked as she nodded. "If you could live with anyone, other than the people you are living with. Who would you live with?" He asked as she laughed a little.

"Cooper." She said.

"Oh like back when you were two and three?" He asked, as she looked at him really weird.

"I've never lived with Cooper." She said confused.

"Well actually you did. A couple of times." He said as she looked at him. "You lived with him that summer that Nathan and Haley split. You also lived with him on and off when he was married to Carrie." He said, as she laughed a bit. "You don't remember?" He asked.

"I barely remember Aunt Carrie. They broke up before I was even in elementary school." She said as she looked down. "Why are you avoiding what I said?" She asked.

"About you not wanting to exist?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as she looked at him.

"Because I know and honestly I don't blame you." He said as he moved over to her and put his arm around her. "I'm here for you and you know that." He said, as she nodded and smiled. He looked at his watch and then at her. "We gotta get over to Nate's for dinner." He said as they both got up.

"Where's Sawyer?" She asked as they walked to the car.

"She's with Peyton." He said as they got into the car.

"Oh." She said as he started to drive over to the house. They got to the house and got out. Olivia walked to the mailbox and got out the mail. She was walking with Lucas to the front door.

"Do you know what your mom made for dinner?" He asked.

"Uh, pot roast…I think." She said as she sorted through the mail. He nodded and then they walked inside. They could smell the roast through out the house. Nathan was in his office when they walked inside. He got up because he saw Olivia.

"Hey kiddo, we were worried about you." Nathan said as he walked into the living room.

"Why?" Olivia asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Because it started to pour about ten or fifteen minutes after you left. " He said as he looked at her. "Plus I'm your dad, I always worry about you." He said as she nodded.

"I was fine." She said as she coughed. "I got drenched but I was closer to Luke's than here." She said as he sat down next to her. Lucas walked into the kitchen and was talking to Haley.

"I'm sorry." Nathan said as he looked at the teenager sitting on the couch. Olivia looked at him. "We should have told you together and I shouldn't have kept it from you. You are mature but I sometimes see you as the little girl that would cry through the night because of what they did to you." He said as she nodded. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as she looked at the TV and then down at the floor.

"Why didn't I stay with Cooper? Why did I come back?" She asked.

"Because you missed being with me. It was only temporary anyways. I went to High Flyers that summer." He said as she looked at him.

"I meant, why didn't I stay there when I was two." She said as his eyes widen.

"Oh." He said shortly and quietly. "Well…uh…" He said as he looked at her and sighed. "Deb and Dan thought it would be best if you weren't around. Honestly it was the best decision they ever made for you except when they let you live with me." He said as she looked down.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, dad had just started drinking really heavily and mom was traveling a lot." He said. "I know you are gonna have a lot of questions about it. I'll answer them all after dinner." He said as she rolled her eyes and got up. They both walked into the kitchen and grabbed the plates that Haley had put their food on. The family sat around the table.

"Is Peyton going to be joining us?" Haley asked.

"I thought she was but she said that Sawyer is a little sick so they went home." Lucas said as Haley nodded.

"Well we will send you home some food." Haley said as her phone began to ring. She got up from the table and answered it.

"How is practice going?" Nathan asked as Lucas nodded. Lucas figured that Nathan would avoid the more pressing topic going on in the family.

"Its good. The guys get along for the most part." Lucas sighed. "A lot of the guys weren't really friends before the team got together. The team was mainly seniors last year and because of that many players are younger. I have four seniors, Ryder, Tyler, Jared and Jackson. Three juniors Jake, Austin and Spencer; four sophomores Blake, Dustin, Josh and Haden; and one freshman, which is Aaron."

"So you have twelve players?" Nathan asked. "That's a full team." He said.

"Three of my players are brothers and they don't get along. Two of them dated the same girl and hate each other." Lucas said as both boys looked at Olivia.

"Not my problem." Olivia said as she continued to eat as they both laughed.

"So you have a senior, sophomore and freshman that don't get along. Two seniors that don't get along. Any others?" Nathan asked.

"Well, Jackson is new and was put on the team and a couple of the guys are mad." Lucas said. "We will get through it though." He said as Haley walked back into the room.

"Everything okay?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, Taylor is just having a really hard time." Haley said.

"Of course." Lucas said.

"Yeah she is just struggling." Haley said.

"Maybe you and Quinn should go visit her." Nathan suggested.

"You can handle all three kids by yourself?" Haley asked.

"Of course." Nathan said. "It's only been a year since you lost your mom, if you need to go see your sisters, than do it." He said with a smile.

"I think I will go tomorrow." Haley said as Nathan nodded. The family continued to eat and as they finished Olivia got up from the table. "Hey sweetie will you bring your laundry down?" She asked.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she put her dish in the sink. Olivia walked upstairs and grabbed her laundry and then walked back downstairs. She set it down in the laundry room and walked back upstairs to her room. She sat down at her desk and started working on homework. She had been working on her English assignment for almost thirty minutes when Lucas walked into her room.

"Whatcha working on?" Lucas asked.

"I have to write an essay for English about an emotion." Olivia said as he nodded.

"What emotion are you gonna write about?" He asked.

"I think I am going to write about anger." She said as he sighed.

"I guess that makes sense." He laughed. "Hey I am about to leave and I just wanted to come say goodbye." He said as she got up and hugged him.

"See ya tomorrow." She said as she let go. "Love ya bro." She said as he smiled.

"Love you too baby sister." He said as he smiled and walked out of her room. She sighed and then sat back down at her desk. She started writing. Nathan then walked into her room.

"Hey honey." Nathan said as she turned around in her chair.

"Hi." She said.

"Did you think about any questions you might have?" He asked as he leaned against her dresser.

"A couple." She said as she looked at him.

"Alright let's hear them." He said.

"Is mom okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked.

"Well, Taylor is still really hurt but is mom?" She asked.

"Mom will always be really sad about losing her mom. She was a great lady. She was so accepting of me raising you and everything going on in our family." He said. "But, she is doing a lot better and will continue doing better." He finished and then smiled. Olivia nodded and he then asked what her questions were.

"Well, if it was the best decision for me to stay with Uncle Cooper, why didn't I stay?" She asked.

"Uh, that's a good question." He said as he looked at her. "So you were around three and it was almost Christmas. You had been living with Cooper and Carrie for almost a year and a half. Deb and I would visit a lot but Dan was always working. So anyways Cooper, you and Carrie came for Christmas and you had changed a lot." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Remember how much Jamie changed from when he was two to three?" He asked.

"Yeah." She laughed.

"Well, you had a personality and it was developing very quickly." He said with a smile. "You never understood jokes or what people were saying but all of a sudden you did. It was really cool. We were sitting around the tree opening presents and Dan was different. He was actually connecting with you. Well you opened a gift from Dan and you walked over to Cooper and said 'Daddy look what I got.' Dan was crushed and then he realized how much he was missing out on you being home." He said as she nodded.

"Oh." She said quietly. She was trying to picture what it would be like if she had stayed with Cooper.

"Anything else?" He asked.

"Uh…" She said as she looked down.

"Honey, go ahead and ask. It's okay." He said.

"Nothing. Honestly." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he stood up straight.

"Yeah." She said. "I think I am just gonna watch some movies on my computer." She said as she got up and walked to her bed. She laid down and he smiled at her.

"Okay sweetie." He said as he walked over to her. He kissed her forehead and then felt it with his hand. "I might have mom come up here and check on you." He said as he looked at her.

"I'm fine." She said. "Just tired." He nodded and then left the room. He walked downstairs and started talking to Haley. By the time Haley made it up the stairs and into the room, Olivia was already asleep.

I hvae missed writing for y'all. Next chapter will be uploaded soon! -M


	82. ONE drama filled weekend Part 4

Olivia walked down the stairs wearing a black dress with brown wedges. Her hair was curled in lose curls and she had done her make up light with a light red shape of lipstick. She stood by the coffee maker and waited for it to finish. Haley and Nathan were sitting on the back porch and could see inside the house.

"How do you think she is doing?" Haley asked as they both looked at Olivia. She was now sitting on the counter still making for the coffee maker.

"I honestly think she is okay." He said as he looked at his wife.

"She does realize that it is her choice?" She said.

"I don't know." He said. "I mean we have hinted at it but I know that I have never said it was her choice to do anything." He said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To talk to my daughter about her choices." He said as she smiled. He walked inside and sat down at the counter. Olivia was pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Want one?" Olivia asked. Nathan looked in his cup and it was almost empty.

"Sure." He said as he handed her his cup. She filled it and he thanked her. "So I wanted to talk you about something." He said as he watched her put sugar in her cup.

"Okay!" She said as she looked at him.

"So your mom and I want you to know that if you want Dan and Deb in your life it is your decision. You are seventeen and make certain decisions for yourself." He said as he watched her sip her coffee and then set it down.

"I don't want them in my life." She said. "They walked outta my life and now that they are back, they think they can just come in and it be fine. Well, dad I don't want them in my life at all." She said as he nodded.

"Alright." He said as he watched her put more sugar into her coffee. "Your sweet enough. You have enough sugar in there." He said as he grabbed the sugar.

"I haven't put that much in." She said as he looked at her coffee. It was a very light brown.

"Don't forget you are eating with Cooper after church." Haley said as she walked inside.

"I won't." Olivia said with a smile.

"Is everyone ready?" Haley asked.

"Yup." Nathan and Olivia said together. Haley went upstairs to wake Lydia up from her morning nap. Nathan and Olivia walked out to the car and got in. Nathan started the car and Haley came into the garage with Lydia. She put in her in the car seat and then got in. Nathan pulled out of the driveway and turned onto the road.

"Hey dad I have a question." Olivia said as Nathan looked in the rear view mirror.

"What's up?" He asked.

"When I get back from Uncle Cooper's can we go to the gymnastics gym?" Olivia asked. He looked at his wife with a smile.

"Sure." He said. "It has been a while since we went down there together." He said with a smile.

"Yeah since I started high school." Olivia said.

"Has is been that long?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." Olivia said as she looked out the window. "Uhh, can I still go to the high school night at the church tonight?" She asked.

"What time is it again?" Haley asked.

"9." Olivia said.

"Uh…" Haley said as Nathan looked at his wife.

"Yes." He said as Olivia smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia said as Nathan pulled into the church parking lot. He parked and the family got out.

"So we probably won't see you after church." Nathan said as Olivia looked at him. He hugged her with a smile. "Have fun!" He said. She smiled and then hugged Haley. As she walked to the high school section Tyler pulled up in his truck.

"Olivia." Tyler said as he got out of his truck with his guitar in his hand. She stopped and he grabbed her hand with his other hand.

"I thought you were grounded from your truck?" She asked.

"I am." He said as they walked inside. "I can only use it for school, work, and church." He said as she nodded.

"So did you figure out while Chris came back?" She asked.

"Yeah, he had a concert last night in California not New York. He was on a lay over and came home to change some of his clothes out." He said as she nodded again. "He said he would be back on Tuesday morning." He said.

"Oh so you have the house to yourself again?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh…no." He laughed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know Chase?" He asked as she smiled and nodded. "Well he is staying at the house with me until Chris gets back." He said as she started to laugh.

"You are eighteen and have a babysitter." She laughed.

"Shut up." He said as they walked into the church building. He let go of her hand and walked up to the stage to get ready. As Tyler was preparing to worship Olivia sat down next to Jared, Ava, Harrison and some other seniors. Tyler walked up to the mic.

"Y'all ready?" Tyler said as most of the students stood up. They started worshiping and once they were done the youth minster went on stage and started preaching.

"Guys listen to me." Jason said. "You know how easy it is to call someone stupid, fat, ugly, worthless and crap? Pretty easy. You don't know someone's story. You don't and you don't care. You are high schoolers the only thing you care about is your self. That's fine. You're in the last stage of life that you only have to worry about yourself, but don't bully someone to make yourself better. Care about yourself, that's awesome but don't bring someone down to make your life better." He said and then looked out at the crowd. "The last thing I'm gonna tell you is this: throughout life people will make you mad, disrespect you and treat you bad. Let God deal with the things they do, cause hate in your heart will consume you too." He said as he walked off stage. Most of the students stayed behind and talked to Jackson. Olivia, Tyler and Harrison were all standing around Jason while he was talking. As he was talking Travis walked up. Harrison saw this and started to laugh a bit.

"Can I talk to you?" Travis asked as Jason looked at him.

"Uh." Jason said as he looked at the people he was talking too. "Let me just finish talking to these guys and then I'm all yours." He said as Travis nodded and walked over to the wall. He sat down against it and looked around. Most of the students in there were fakes. They just listened to someone talk about bullying but they were bullying him. He got up and walked out. Just as he left the building Jason turned around and saw that the teenager was gone. He sighed and then went to talk to other students.

"So we are out early what do you wanna do?" Tyler asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Um…Cooper is taking me out to lunch." Olivia said as they walked out to his truck. They walked to the bed on the truck and Tyler opened the tailgate. He helped her onto it and then he sat down next to her.

"What did you think of what Jason said today?" He asked.

"I thought it was really interesting." She said as a lot of adults were walking out of the building.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah. I think a lot of us need to really think about what comes out of our mouths." She said as he nodded. Just as they were about to kiss Cooper walked up to the truck.

"Hope there is room for three." Cooper said as Tyler smiled and moved over.

"Hi Uncle Cooper." Olivia said with a smile.

"Ready to go sweetheart?" Cooper said.

"Yup." Olivia said as she got down. She then kissed Tyler's cheek. She smiled and waved as she walked with her uncle to his car. "So uncle Coops where are we going?" She asked as they both got into his car.

"To the pier." He said with a smile. "Tatum is meeting us there."

"Oh really?" She said with a smile.

"Yeah and I guess I mean Miss Lane." He said as she laughed. They got to the pier and saw that Tatum was already at a table. They got out and walked up to the table and sat down.

"How was church?" Tatum asked.

"Fine." Cooper said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"What about you Olivia?" Tatum asked.

"Really good." Olivia said. They started making small talk while they waited for their food. As their food came out Olivia looked at her uncle. "So, I um learned something about you the other day." She said as they both looked at her.

"And what was that?" He asked.

"I lived with you for over a year." Olivia said.

"Yeah." He laughed. "That was a very interesting time. You don't remember that?" He asked.

"Not really. I was so little." Olivia said.

"That's true." He said with a smile. "Anyways, Olivia I wanted to talk to you about something. You are gonna think we are a little crazy but just hear us out." He said.

"Okay…" Olivia said as she looked at her teacher than her uncle.

"We want to get married." Cooper said with a huge smile, as Olivia looked at them a little weird.

"So um…don't think that's a little quick?" Olivia asked. "Uh… y'all have been dating for like a couple weeks." She said as Tatum looked down. "I uh mean I just found out you're dating my uncle. I have nothing against you. It's just quick." She said as she smiled at them.

"Yes it is very quick but we dated from eighth grade until my senior of college." Tatum said as Olivia smiled.

"I'm happy for y'all." Olivia said with a smile. "Um…what would I call you?" She asked a little weirdly.

"Well uh for now Tatum when we aren't at school. When we get married it will be Aunt Tatum but at school Mrs. Lee." Tatum said as Olivia nodded.

"Are you pregnant?" Olivia asked.

"Olivia!" Cooper said, as Tatum laughed a bit.

"What? It is a valid question." Olivia said.

"It is." Tatum said with a smile. "But no, I'm not pregnant." She said as Olivia smirked.

"Well okay." Olivia said as she laughed. "When will y'all get married?" She asked.

"Soon." Tatum said.

"Like this semester?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. When we spilt we said that if fate brought us back together we wouldn't wait." He said with a smile.

"Someone once said, Life is too short to wake up with regrets. So love the people who treat you right. Forget about those who don't. Believe everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said life would be easy, they just promised it would be worth it." Olivia said as both adults smiled.

"So you are fine with this?" Cooper asked.

"Yup perfect!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Well I have a question for you." Tatum said as Olivia looked at her.

"Okay." Olivia said.

"I want you to be a bridesmaid." Tatum said as Olivia had a huge smile on her face.

"Of course." Olivia said.

"I know you are probably thinking why am I asking you but it is because you are a huge part of Cooper's life." Tatum said.

"Well thanks for asking me." Olivia said with a smile. They continued to eat and Tatum looked at Olivia.

"Did you finish your math homework?" Tatum asked as Olivia sighed.

"No." Olivia said with a laugh. "Uh.. Tatum, you're new to the family and um… a rule is you can't be my teacher outside of school." She said.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Tatum said. "I was just wondering if you had any questions."

"Oh, well I don't. Thanks, though." Olivia said.

"So what else do you have planned for today?" Cooper asked.

"I am going to the gym to work on my layouts and flips." Olivia said. "And tonight I'm going to young life. It is typically on Monday nights but the space is be taken up tomorrow." She said.

"Sounds fun!" Tatum said as she looked at her watch. "I have to go to tutoring." She said as they nodded.

"We were done anyways." Cooper said as they all got up. Tatum hugged Olivia and then hugged and kissed Cooper. After Tatum left Cooper and Olivia walked back to his car.

"You know that your sister is getting married again." Olivia said.

"Yeah, she told me." He said as they got in the car.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked.

"Uh…honestly I never liked Dan. He got my sister pregnant and other woman before that. But my sister seemed happy so I kept my mouth shut. I didn't speak up against anything until Deb called me asking if you could stay with me." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. About two months after you came down to Charlotte to live with me, your dad called. He wanted you to come back and I told him no." He said as he drove to Nathan's house. "I didn't think he was ready to be a parent to you and as your uncle I decided to take it upon myself to keep you away from that." He said.

"Is that why we are so close?" She asked. "I know you're my uncle, but we share a closer relationship than you share with Nathan."

"Um, yeah. We are really close and I think that is because I…" He said as he looked at her. "Don't take this the wrong way at all…" He started to say.

"You thought it was a bad idea when my parents said they were pregnant again?" She asked.

"Yeah…how did you know that?" He asked.

"I've heard it a time or two." She said as he shook his head.

"That's not a way to grow up." He said.

"It's fine. I'm really not bothered by it." She said with a smile. "But sometimes I wish I would have lived with you so that Nathan was just my brother. But then I think about it. Haley is amazing and perfect. Yeah I fight with her, I'm rude, I'm mean, I'm snarky but she doesn't care. She treats me like her own. Nathan does the same. I honestly wouldn't want it any other way." She said as he pulled into the driveway.

"Are we on for lunch tomorrow?" He asked.

"Uh, actually I think I'm going to eat with Lucas." She said as he had a huge smile on his face.

"Good. I'm really happy to hear that." He said. "But my door is always open!"

"Don't worry uncle Cooper, you're still my favorite." She said as she got out. "Congratulations by the way!"

"Thanks honey." He said. "See you tomorrow!" He said as he drove off. She smiled and then walked inside. Jamie was in the kitchen talking to Haley while Nathan was outside working out.

"Hi sweetie!" Haley said as Olivia walked into the kitchen. "How was lunch?" She asked.

"Eventful." Olivia said with a smile. "I'm gonna go change." She said as she got to the staircase and ran up it. She got to her room and started to change. She put on a black sports bar with a white razorback tank top that had a bow in the back. She then put on a pair of tiffany blue nike pros. The shirt read: have courage and be kind. The writing was in tiffany blue and the bow in the back matched. She walked to the mirror and pulled up her hair into a ponytail. She put on a pair of socks and then her cheer shoes. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Haley was at the table helping Jamie finish up his project for family day.

"Ollie, are you gonna be at family day tomorrow?" Jamie asked as Olivia opened the fridge. Olivia sighed as she looked over at him.

"Buddy…" Olivia started to say.

"I guess that means no." He sighed.

"I'm sorry. I have to be at school early." She said as Haley looked at her.

"For what?" Haley asked.

"I'm working out and a student council meeting." Olivia said.

"Oh okay." Haley said as Nathan walked inside.

"Hey! When did you get home?" Nathan asked.

"Like ten minutes ago." Olivia said.

"Ready to go to the gym?" Nathan asked as he grabbed the water bottle from her hands.

"Yup!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Alright, let's go." Nathan said as they both started walking out to the car. They got in the car and he looked at her. "How tall are you?" He asked.

"Uh… five foot three. Why?" She asked.

"I'm trying to figure out where you got your height." He said as he started the car. "Lucas and I are over six feet. It is just weird that you are so short." He said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." She laughed.

"So how was lunch?" He asked.

"It was fine." She said.

"Any news?" He asked as he drove.

"Uh…Uncle Cooper is getting married." She said as he slammed on the breaks.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Cooper and Tatum are getting married." She said as she looked at him.

"But they just started dating." He said as he started driving again.

"Yeah?" She said. "You married mom after knowing her for a short time."

"It isn't the same Olivia." He said as she looked at him again.

"All I remember is that everyone was against y'all. Everyone." She said as she looked out the window. "You were my age when you got married, Cooper is an adult. He also dated Tatum for nine years. The only reason they didn't get married is because Cooper had just broken out in his career. He didn't want to stall her by always traveling."

"You know a lot about this." He said as he pulled into the gym parking lot.

"We are his family. We are supposed to support anything he does." She said as he looked at her with a smile.

"You are right." He said as they got out. She smiled as they walked in. Sunday was the slowest day for the gym. There was only one other person in there. Nathan followed Olivia over to the floor and she started to stretch. "I remember when you did your first cartwheel." He said as he got a chair.

"Oh yeah?" She laughed. "I'm just a little better than a cartwheel now." She said as he smiled.

"Yeah you were three." He said as she looked at him.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yup!" He said. "You were seven when you could do a backflip."

"I remember that." She said. "The only reason I was able to do it, was because Dan and Deb put me in gymnastics when I was three."

"Yeah, but Haley and I kept you in it because you loved it." He said as she nodded. She finished stretching and starting doing some of her layouts. She finished a round off cartwheel and she sat down. She was rubbing her wrist. It had been almost two months since she broke her hand, but it still hurt a lot. Nathan saw her rubbing her wrist and got out of his chair and walked over to her. "You okay?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, my hand just hurts." She said as she looked at him. He nodded and then helped her up. "This thing between Deb and Dan, do you think it is real?" She asked.

"Uh…" He started to say. He hadn't really thought about it because he was done with his parents. "I really don't know. I've been done with them for a while. I have tried to keep a good relationship with them for this family." He said as she nodded.

"Okay." She said.

"Are you sure you want to be done with them?" He asked.

"Positive." She said. "Is Jamie mad at me?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Why would Jamie be mad at you?" He asked.

"I'm not going to be at family day at the elementary school." She said.

"I think he understands that you are busy." He said. "Oh Lucas said he is going to be a little late to school because of family day. Principal Turner said it was okay and that he would cover until Luke showed up. Luke wants you to put on the Great Gatsby. It in his desk in his office."

"In the locker room?" She asked.

"Yeah his office." He said as she nodded.

"Yeah I can do that." She laughed. "Why didn't he ask me?" She asked.

"He did." He said. "He called your phone but…" He said as she rolled her eyes. She smiled and then went to the trampoline. She was practicing flips while Nathan was on the phone. He finished his call and then watched Olivia for a little bit longer. After they finished they left and went home.

It was 8:45 when Olivia pulled into the church parking lot. She was wearing skinny blue jeans and the Harvard shirt that Tyler had given her. She walked inside the building and Tyler was sitting on the stage talking to Jason. She walked up to him and sat down next to him. Jason smiled at them and walked to the door to greet different students.

"Hey I didn't think you were going to be here." Tyler said as he kissed her cheek.

"I almost didn't come." Olivia said as he looked at her. "I was going to stay home because I won't be going to the family morning at the elementary school. I wanted to hang out with Jamie." She said.

"Why did you come then?" He asked.

"My parents said that since he was already going to sleep so it was fine." She said as he nodded. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah its just I wish my dad was here." He said with a sigh. "This weekend was our annul camping trip. We always went camping the weekend after school. I would get done with the football game and then we would leave." He said.

"Oh…" She said as Jared walked up to them.

"Hey." Jared said with a smile on his face.

"Hey" Both teenagers said. Ava then walked up to them and they started talking. As they talked a lot of students were showing up. Jared's eldest brother Christian was there with a couple other college students. Local college students put on the event, typically every Monday night. As the event started more students started to show up. Christian and the other college students started leading the high school students in different songs to sing. Most of the songs they sang were just to have fun. The event was over and most of the seniors and juniors were sitting in the parking lot talking. As they were talking Travis walked out of the church. Harrison was sitting in the bed of Tyler's truck talking to Tyler. Harrison saw Travis and got up.

"Cane what's up buddy?" Harrison said as he jumped off the truck.

"Leave me alone." Travis said as he started walking away from the group of guys. Harrison looked around and a couple other guys walked with him. They followed Travis and stopped him.

"We just wanna know why you knocked the cheerleaders over." Josh asked as most of the guys laughed. Tyler and Jared had walked with some of the guys over to Travis.

"I tripped. It wasn't on purpose." Travis said quietly.

"Oh sure, and we are just supposed to believe you?" Harrison said. "See all of us?" He said as he pointed at all the guys. "We are all dating cheerleaders. You hurt our girlfriends."

"I'm sorry…" Travis started to say.

"Yeah well we don't care if you are sor…" Preston said as Travis looked at all the guys and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Harrison said.

"You guys you are so tough. You got what, nine guys backing you up. Ten altogether to beat up a nerd." Travis said. "One day y'all are gonna wake up and be worthless with your fat wives that used to high school cheerleaders." He said as Harrison punched him. Most of the guys joined in. As they continued fighting the Christian, Robert and Ashleigh were walking out of the church. Christian and Robert saw the students fighting and dropped their things and ran over to break up the fight. When the fight started Jared and Tyler had been pushed into the circle and were trying to protect Travis but ended up landing the most punches to Travis. Christian pulled Jared off the group and was surprised to see that Jared was in the fight.

"Go home." Christian said as Jared nodded. Jared walked to his car that Ava was standing out.

"Let's get out of here." Jared said as they got in the car. As he drove off Tyler walked over to his truck where the rest of the cheerleaders were sitting. He had a couple cuts on his face that Harrison and Josh had given him.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Tyler said as he wiped his lip and nose on his shirt. He then looked at his watch. "Oh crap, I gotta go." He said as the cheerleaders got off his truck. Olivia sighed as she watched him drive off. She got in her car and left. She got to her house and parked in the driveway. It was about 10:30 now, and Jamie had been asleep since 8. She quietly walked inside and into the kitchen. She grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and started walking to the stairs. She got to the stairs and noticed that Nathan was sitting in his office on the phone. She looked at him and then decided to go up to her room. She got ready for bed and then laid down. She had just fallen asleep when Nathan walked into her room with two mugs filled with hot chocolate. He saw that she was asleep and then set the two mugs down on her dresser and then sat down on the floor and watched her. He smiled as he thought about all the times he had done this before. He watched her and was talking out loud to himself. He had been sitting there for almost an hour and he finally got up. He walked out of the room and said I love you. As he walked down the hall he heard Olivia say I love you too. He smiled as he walked into his bedroom. Haley was still up reading a book.

"Nathan you are coming to bed really late. What were you doing?" Haley asked.

"I was in Olivia's room watching her sleep." He said as he got into bed.

"Why?" She asked.

"With everything going on with my parents, there are just a lot of things I've been thinking about." He said.

"What have your thoughts led to?" She asked.

"We have told her that she can make her own decisions but honestly she is still a kid. So I think we should talk to Dan and Deb about Olivia staying with her for a weekend." He said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You really think so?" She asked as she looked over at him. He was almost asleep.

"I don't know…it's just a thought." He said with a yawn. "I know this morning we talked about it being her decision but I just don't know." He said as he fell asleep.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter! Let me know! I am in the middle of finals so I will try to post soon! –m** **J**


	83. Is she okay?

Olivia's alarm went off waking her up. She groaned as she sat up. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. She wasn't a morning person, but it also wasn't that hard for her to wake up unless she was just super tired. She got up and put on a pair of black leggings and then a mint shirt. She walked over to the mirror and yawned again. The high school started at 8:30 and it was 6:00 in the morning. She grabbed a makeup wipe and then wiped her face. She did her make up and had a soft natural look. She then brushed her hair and pulled half of it up in a high half ponytail. She grabbed her backpack and put her homework in it. She then turned off her light and walked down the hall. She walked past her parents' room and could see a little light coming from their room. She then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed a juice box from the fridge and then a breakfast bar from the pantry. She yawned again and then walked to the front door. She grabbed her keys and walked out to her car. She got in and then drove to the high school. She parked on the side of the school and got out. Student council was meeting at 6:45 and it was 6:40 by the time Olivia got inside. She walked down to the Student Council office and got ready. One by one the other officers showed up. As the meeting started they talked about different school rules they wanted to change. The main points were about dress code, lunches and free period. While the meeting continued many of the students were talking about the fight at the church last night.

"I have to leave early from the meeting because of play practice." Olivia said breaking up the conversation about the fight.

"Are you excited that you got Mary Poppins?" Stacie Turner asked.

"Yeah, a little nervous, but it should be fun." Olivia replied.

"Who is playing Bert?" Zane Tanner asked.

"I actually don't know." Olivia said as she started gathering her things.

"How do you not know?" Rebecca asked.

"The boys auditioned after school on Friday. I don't know why though. I think because there were so many girls auditioning." Olivia said as she put her things in her bag. She then looked at the rest of her peers. "I will send our thoughts onto Principal Turner. Hopefully we will see real changes." She smiled as she walked out of the room. She then walked to then started walking to the theater room. She passed the school's garage and walked in. Cooper was already in there working on one of the cars. Cooper saw Olivia walk in and looked up at her.

"Hey Liv what's up?" Cooper said as he put down his wrench.

"Just passing by while on the way to practice." She said as he nodded. "Do you like teaching?" She asked.

"I enjoy it." He said. "It's pretty easy. I get to work on my cars before students come, or I can even show up after lunch since I only have classes 5th through 8th."

"So why are you here then?" She asked.

"I wanted to work on my car today and I'm on fourth period lunch duty. So I guess I will see you outside later." He said.

"Yup!" She said. "Bye Uncle Coop. See you later." She said as he nodded. He then put on noise cancelling headphones. She walked to the theater. She got inside and set her bag down. Most of the people were already there. The drama teacher was on stage talking and then called up Olivia. Olivia got up and walked up to the stage. Mrs. Rhine continued to talk.

"Now, many of you are wondering who will be playing Bert." Mrs. Rhine said with a smile. "Jared will you please join us on stage." She said as Jared Landry walked onto the stage. Olivia was shocked. She knew that both of Jared's older brothers were in theater but she thought he had no interest in it. Jared stood next to Mrs. Rhine as she talked. "Jared will be continuing the legacy that both Christian and Ethan left behind. He is going to be our Bert." She finished talking and then the two walked down to their seats. Today's practicing was mainly about the plan and costume sizing.

Nathan and Haley pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school. Brooke was also in their car. They had just dropped off Jude, Davis and Lydia at daycare. They all got out and were met by Clay and Quinn. They all walked inside and checked in on the list. They were then escorted to the gym. In the gym they saw Lucas and Peyton were sitting in the bleachers. They walked over to them and started talking.

"Do you know if Jamie and Logan will be in the same room?" Brooke asked.

"The school said that they would because they are cousins." Quinn said with a smile.

"That's perfect!" Brooke said as she turned her head and saw Karen standing there. "Karen!" She said excitedly as she got up and hugged her.

"Hi Brooke!" Karen said with a soft smile.

"Mom?!" Lucas said as he got up. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I told you that we were coming back. We are moving back. Remember?" Karen said.

"I know but I thought you would be coming during the week." Lucas said as he saw Andy walking in with Lily.

"We didn't want to enroll Lily during the week. We wanted her to stay on track as much as she could.

After practice was over it was almost time for school to start. Olivia grabbed her backpack and walked over to Jared. The two walked out of the theater talking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia asked.

"You know Mrs. Rhine loves to make a big deal out of everything." Jared laughed as they stopped at his locker. He put his backpack in the locker and then started walking with Olivia.

"That's true." She replied. "Well, I have to go to Lucas' office to grab a DVD for class today." She said as he nodded.

"I'll walk with you." He said as the turned down the hallway that was the locker rooms was on. They walked into the hallway with the coach's offices and walked up to Lucas. They walked inside and she grabbed the DVD.

Travis Cane walked inside the school and to his locker. Harrison and some of the guys who helped beat him up last night were standing there laughing. When they saw him they laughed and walked away from his locker. On Travis' locker was a sign that said 'Get lost Loser.' Travis ripped it off his locker and then opened it. Inside his locker everything was soaked in coffee. He groaned and then threw his backpack down. He stood up and walked into the middle of the hallway. He then took a gun out of his hoodie and aimed it. As he did this Blake Landry and Ella Baker turned the corner and saw this. They stopped walking and stared at Travis holding the gun. They then ducked, causing Harrison and the guys to turn around. All four boys ducked as Travis fired the gun. Travis freaked out and ran with the rest of the students. Olivia and Jared were walking out of Lucas' office when Stacie Turner, Preston Clark, Austin Ross, Jackson Baker, Paige Kline and Travis came running down the hall.

"Run! Someone has a gun." Jackson yelled as Olivia and Jared turned the other way and ran back into Lucas' office. The five other students followed them into the small office. Olivia locked the door and the turned off the lights.

"ALL STUDENTS THIS IS CODE BLUE. PLEASE GET TO A SAFE PLACE." Principal Turner said into the intercom. He continued to repeat this twice and then started to help students out of the school. Tyler had picked up Ava on his way to school and had just parked and gotten to the front of the school as they heard Principal Turner on the intercom. They looked at each other and then were escorted onto the bus by Principal Turner. They sat down and looked at each other again.

"You think Olivia got out right?" Tyler asked as Ava looked at the school.

"I hope so." Ava said with a sigh.

"What about Jared?" He asked.

"I think he was going to family day at the elementary school. Madison, Abbey and Alex are all there." She said as he nodded. "I've already texted him but didn't get a reply. But I'm pretty sure him Aaron and Ethan are all at the elementary school with Christian." She said as the bus was filled and then left to go to the old Raven basketball gym.

Family day at the elementary school was almost over. Clay and Nathan had agreed and were going to check them out after it was over. Haley and Brooke were standing together when both of their phones, along with the rest of the high school parents that were there started to ring. Haley and Brooke looked at each other and then picked up their phones.

"Parents, about ten minutes ago, Tree Hill High went into lock down because a student brought a gun to school." An automatic voice said into the phone. "As you listen your students are being transferred to the old Ravens gym located on Tree Street. You are required to pick up your student from the gym regardless of their age they need a parent or guardian to pick them up." The voice said. Brooke was still listening to the message but Haley had dropped her phone. She looked around at many of the other high school parents. All had the same look on their face. Nathan turned to look at Haley and his face completely changed.

"What is it?" Nathan asked as he looked at his wife. Haley looked at her husband and then at her son standing next to him. "Did something happen?" He asked. Haley sighed and then walked over to him and whispered in his ear. Nathan's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. He couldn't believe what he had heard. The adults all got in a circle and started to talk.

"You guys go. We will get the boys." Quinn said as she looked at them. Brooke and Haley were completely silent. Lucas, Peyton and Nathan were talking about what their plan was and who could drive. Peyton decided that they would all get into Nathan's SUV and that she should drive. They walked outside and Julian was calling Peyton.

"Hello?" Peyton said into the phone.

"Peyton! Is Brooke with you?" Julian asked.

"Yes she is. We are on our way to the old gym." Peyton said.

"Okay, I will meet you guys there." Julian said as he hung up the phone. Peyton and the rest of the gang got into the car and drove to the old gym. As they got there, most of the busses had finished unloading the students.

"I never thought we would have to go through this with our own children." Brooke said as Haley nodded. They walked inside and started looking around for their kids. Nathan was walking the court when he saw Tyler sitting on the bleachers with his phone out. He was on a group phone call with Chris and Chase.

"Someone just has to come get me. I'm fine." Tyler said into the phone.

"Thank god you are okay. I dropped my phone when I heard the news." Chris said.

"Ty, I am heading over to the gym right now." Chase said as he grabbed his keys.

"Alright I'll see you soon." Tyler said as he hung up. He looked up from his phone and saw Nathan walking his way.

"Tyler! Have you seen Olivia?" Nathan asked as Tyler sighed.

"No, she is one of the students that is unaccounted for." Tyler said as she rubbed his neck. "I should have gone to school earlier. Then I could be with her." He said as Principal Turner walked up to Nathan.

"Mr. Scott, I have something to tell you." Principal Turner said as Nathan sighed.

"She's in the school, isn't she?" Nathan said as Haley, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and Julian walked up behind him.

"Yes sir. Along with a couple other students." Principal Turner said.

"Would one of those students be Isabella or Jackson Baker?" Julian asked.

"Isabella Baker checked in about five minutes ago. We have not heard anything about Jackson. I'm sorry." Principal Turner said as he sighed. He then started to search for other parents of students. The Scotts and Bakers all started searching for Ella. They then found her sitting next to Blake. They had just gotten there on the last bus.

"Ella!" Brooke said as she looked up and saw her. Ella got up and hugged both Julian and Brooke.

"We are so happy you are okay!" Julian said. "But, we have to go to the high school." He said as he put his arm around her and started walking with the rest of their friends. As they were leaving Peyton stopped in front of Tyler and Ava.

"Would you like me to stay with y'all until your parents get here?" Peyton offered.

"No, Chase is on his way." Tyler said.

"My parents are gone and Tim said that he had called Chase and that I can leave when he gets here." Ava said with a smile.

"Okay. I will let you know what we find out." Peyton said as they nodded. As the adults left a reporter walked up to Tyler and Ava.

"Tyler Keller?" The reporter says as Tyler turns around. "My name is Penny Reed. How are you feeling about this whole situation?"

"I'm not answering your questions." Tyler said rudely

"Where is the student body president, Olivia Scott?" She asked.

"Did you not listen? She is in the school." He said with a snarky attitude.

"Perfect!" She said as Tyler filled with rage.

"What the hell do you mean perfect?" He asked. "Perfect because you have a story about ex Pro Basketball point guard Nathan Scott? What the hell is wrong with you? There are real people in that school. Real people who might never see their families again. Never hear the words I love you. Never hear their parents call up to them for meals. Never get to graduate. There are parents here searching for their children. Hoping that they aren't going to have to burry their children today. This isn't a story to write about or talk about. This is someone who was bully into this. There are people in that school that are amazing. How dare you say that a school shooting is perfect." He said as Mouth walked into the gym. After Mouth and Millie was over he had heard everyone talking about it. He saw that Penny was talking to Tyler. He sighed and walked over to Penny.

"You need to leave." Mouth said.

"I am covering the story." Penny said.

"Well you need to leave the students alone." Mouth said as he walked away. Tyler and Ava sat down and stayed quiet. Chase walked into the gym and saw the teenagers sitting there. He had just gotten off the phone with Chris and had heard some bad news. He walked up to them and sat down next to them.

"Hey guys." Chase said as they nodded. "Y'all ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ava said with a soft smile. She had just checked her phone and saw that there was still no text from Jared. The three got up and started to walk out of the gym. As they walked out of the gym Parker and Christian started walking on.

"Ava, are my sons in there?" Parker asked.

"I thought they went to the family day thing." Ava said as both guys sighed.

"Thanks." Parker said as they walked inside. Chase, Ava and Tyler got to Chase's car and got in. Chase drove Ava home and she got out. As Chase started driving to TRIC he looked over at Tyler.

"Thinking about Olivia?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, just a bit." Tyler said as Chase pulled into his parking spot. "I know you have to work but can you just drop me off at home?" He asked.

"Um, no." Chase said as they both got out. "Chris doesn't want you to go to the high school. So we are just gonna hang out here." He said as Tyler laughed.

"I never thought Chris knew me but he really does." Tyler said as they walked inside.

"We need to get out of here." Olivia said as she looked at the other students in the office. Lucas' office had never felt so small.

"And where are we going to go?" Jared asked.

"We could go to the gym and out the door." Olivia said.

"And when the alarm sounds cause the doors open we draw attention to ourselves." Jackson said.

"What these windows?" Stacie asked.

"They are shatter proof." Jared replied quickly. "We will draw attention to ourselves with the noise."

"You don't think a lock door is gonna tell whatever psycho is out there that we are in here?" Austin asked.

"Why would you call him a psycho?" Travis asked as he kept his hands inside his hoodie. He still had the gun with him.

"Something to do with him trying to kill us all fat ass." Austin said as Olivia looked at Austin. "What princess?" He said sharply.

"You don't have to be rude." Olivia said. "We are all in this together."

"Said the most popular girl in school and most likely the reason some ass brought a gun to school." Austin said as Jackson and Jared stood up. Jackson grabbed Olivia's arm and move her to the other side of the room.

"Austin just shut up." Jared said. "Let's just focus on how to get out of here." He said as Olivia thought of the key in Lucas' desk.

"Oh my god." Olivia said. "I know how to get out…" She said as Travis stood up and pulled the gun out.

"No one is leaving." Travis said as he pointed the gun at them. Every student gulped as they looked at the gun. "Sit down." He said as they all sat against the wall. He then pointed the gun at Jackson. "Get up." He said quickly. Then he moved the gun towards Austin. "You two." He said as both got up. "Move this desk over there." He said as he pointed to the wall with the door. Jackson and Austin started picking things off the desk and Travis came and knocked everything off. A picture of Peyton and Sawyer flew into the wall breaking the glass. Another picture followed it. Then a picture of Olivia fell in front of the students sitting on the floor. Jackson and Austin picked up the desk and walked it over to the wall. Travis then pointed at the wall on the other side of the room where the students were sitting.

"You don't have to do this." Olivia said.

"It's already started." Travis said as he sat on the desk. He looked at Paige who was looking at his phone. "What's in your pocket?" He yelled as he pointed the gun at her.

"Stop point the gun at her dude." Austin said.

"It's just my phone. I'm sorry." Paige said as Travis stood up.

"Give it here." Travis said as she gave it to him. He then put the phone up to his ear. "Hi, 911? Here's the thing, if anyone comes even remotely close to this school, we start shooting students. You hear me? You come in here, your kids die." He said and then hung up. He then put her phone in the desk. "Alright fork them over." He said as he grabbed everyone's phone. "Come on princess where's your phone?" He asked as he looked at Olivia.

"Don't call me that!" Olivia said. He then raised the gun. "I don't have my phone. I'm grounded." She said as he looked at her again. "You can check me." She said as he sat back down. Travis points at the ground where the broken glass is laying. "Alright, nobody crosses that." He looks at them and can see the fear in their eyes. "If anybody does…" He started to say as he looked at Olivia. She was sitting with her head down. He could see tears falling. The phones in the desk started to ring. He then looked at Jared who was looking at the ceiling. "… just don't." He finished.

"Or what, Travis?" Preston asked, as he looked from the wall to him. "Would you really do that? Would you shoot us?" He asked as the phones continued to ring from the desk.

"Don't talk to me, Preston." Travis said.

"I don't think that you would." Preston said as continued to stare at him.

"Right, because you know me so well. When's the last time we hung out?" Travis asked as Preston looked at the ground. He then turned the gun to face Jared. "You're as bad as my best friend Travis who totally blew me off!" He said as Jared looked at him with pain in his eyes.

"You didn't wanna do anything. I asked you all freshmen year. You never wanted to do anything I invited you to." Jared said.

"You tell yourself that but you changed and you know it!" Travis said. "You never wanted to be like your brothers but you changed. You became just like the rest of them."

"Don't do that." Olivia said crying. "Don't make him feel guilty for living his life. This is not his fault." She said and then paused.

"This is your fault!" Austin said.

"No, it's your fault! You think this is what I wanted?" Travis said and then paused. He was waving the gun around. "What, you think I… I got up today and wanted this?" He said with his voice shaking. "I just wanted it to stop." He said as he wiped his eyes. It was suddenly quiet. Austin looked at everyone and then stood up. He was walking around and stopped.

"We could charge you." Austin said as Travis looked at him. Jackson and Jared both looked at each other and shook their heads. "You know?" He said as he leaned against the wall. "We all charge you at once; no way you'd shoot us all." He said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but… who's gonna be first?" Travis said as he waved the gun from person to person. "Besides, even if you get past me, the others will get you." He said.


	84. will she be here?

"We need to get out of here." Olivia said as she looked at the other students in the office. Lucas' office had never felt so small.

"And where are we going to go?" Jared asked.

"We could go to the gym and out the door." Olivia said.

"And when the alarm sounds cause the doors open we draw attention to ourselves." Jackson said.

"What these windows?" Stacie asked.

"They are shatter proof." Jared replied quickly. "We will draw attention to ourselves with the noise."

"You don't think a lock door is gonna tell whatever psycho is out there that we are in here?" Austin asked.

"Why would you call him a psycho?" Travis asked as he kept his hands inside his hoodie. He still had the gun with him.

"Something to do with him trying to kill us all fat ass." Austin said as Olivia looked at Austin. "What princess?" He said sharply.

"You don't have to be rude." Olivia said. "We are all in this together."

"Said the most popular girl in school and most likely the reason some ass brought a gun to school." Austin said as Jackson and Jared stood up. Jackson grabbed Olivia's arm and move her to the other side of the room.

"Austin just shut up." Jared said. "Let's just focus on how to get out of here." He said as Olivia thought of the key in Lucas' desk.

"Oh my god." Olivia said. "I know how to get out…" She said as Travis stood up and pulled the gun out.

"No one is leaving." Travis said as he pointed the gun at them. Every student gulped as they looked at the gun. "Sit down." He said as they all sat against the wall. He then pointed the gun at Jackson. "Get up." He said quickly. Then he moved the gun towards Austin. "You two." He said as both got up. "Move this desk over there." He said as he pointed to the wall with the door. Jackson and Austin started picking things off the desk and Travis came and knocked everything off. A picture of Peyton and Sawyer flew into the wall breaking the glass. Another picture followed it. Then a picture of Olivia fell in front of the students sitting on the floor. Jackson and Austin picked up the desk and walked it over to the wall. Travis then pointed at the wall on the other side of the room where the students were sitting.

"You don't have to do this." Olivia said.

"It's already started." Travis said as he sat on the desk. He looked at Paige who was looking at his phone. "What's in your pocket?" He yelled as he pointed the gun at her.

"Stop point the gun at her dude." Austin said.

"It's just my phone. I'm sorry." Paige said as Travis stood up.

"Give it here." Travis said as she gave it to him. He then put the phone up to his ear. "Hi, 911? Here's the thing, if anyone comes even remotely close to this school, we start shooting students. You hear me? You come in here, your kids die." He said and then hung up. He then put her phone in the desk. "Alright fork them over." He said as he grabbed everyone's phone. "Come on princess where's your phone?" He asked as he looked at Olivia.

"Don't call me that!" Olivia said. He then raised the gun. "I don't have my phone. I'm grounded." She said as he looked at her again. "You can check me." She said as he sat back down. Travis points at the ground where the broken glass is laying. "Alright, nobody crosses that." He looks at them and can see the fear in their eyes. "If anybody does…" He started to say as he looked at Olivia. She was sitting with her head down. He could see tears falling. The phones in the desk started to ring. He then looked at Jared who was looking at the ceiling. "… just don't." He finished.

"Or what, Travis?" Preston asked, as he looked from the wall to him. "Would you really do that? Would you shoot us?" He asked as the phones continued to ring from the desk.

"Don't talk to me, Preston." Travis said.

"I don't think that you would." Preston said as continued to stare at him.

"Right, because you know me so well. When's the last time we hung out?" Travis asked as Preston looked at the ground. He then turned the gun to face Jared. "You're as bad as my best friend Travis who totally blew me off!" He said as Jared looked at him with pain in his eyes.

"You didn't wanna do anything. I asked you all freshmen year. You never wanted to do anything I invited you to." Jared said.

"You tell yourself that but you changed and you know it!" Travis said. "You never wanted to be like your brothers but you changed. You became just like the rest of them."

"Don't do that." Olivia said crying. "Don't make him feel guilty for living his life. This is not his fault." She said and then paused.

"This is your fault!" Austin said.

"No, it's your fault! You think this is what I wanted?" Travis said and then paused. He was waving the gun around. "What, you think I… I got up today and wanted this?" He said with his voice shaking. "I just wanted it to stop." He said as he wiped his eyes. It was suddenly quiet. Austin looked at everyone and then stood up. He was walking around and stopped.

"We could charge you." Austin said as Travis looked at him. Jackson and Jared both looked at each other and shook their heads. "You know?" He said as he leaned against the wall. "We all charge you at once; no way you'd shoot us all." He said.

"Yeah, you're probably right, but… who's gonna be first?" Travis said as he waved the gun from person to person. "Besides, even if you get past me, the others will get you." He said.

"Are there others?" Stacie asked.

"No there aren't others." Austin said.

"You think so?" Travis asked with a pause. "You really think I'm the only one? Then ask yourself this; you ever treat someone like crap in this school, or left anyone out? You ever broken up with someone in the time it takes to… pass a note and disappear?! Or talk trash behind their back?! Or maybe you just ignored it all. You know, while you worry about the big game or the prom or… or the bake sale for the pep-club. YOU ask yourselves that! And then you tell me; 'is anyone else out there'!" He finished as another phone rang. "Whose phone is that?" He asked annoyed.

"It's mine… it's the ringtone for my dad." Jackson said as Travis slams the gun onto the desk and yanks the drawer open.

"Yeah, open your eyes; you're son's a dick!" Travis said into the phone. He then threw it against the wall. He continued to do this with every phone. As he did this Austin and Preston looked at each other and then tried to charge Travis. He quickly picked up the gun and aimed it at them. They backed away with their hands up. "Think I'm playing around?" He asked.

"Okay, okay." Jared said trying to calm him. "Just stop pointing the gun at the girls.

"Fine. Everyone just sit down." Travis yelled. "I need to think. Let me think!" He yelled again.

Olivia sat on the floor with her legs pressed up against her. She looked down at her shoes and thought about her parents. She thought about a conversation that her and Haley had shared.

 _Olivia walked down the stairs. Haley was getting the car packed to go to Nathan at training camp. Haley looked up from her bag and saw Olivia._

 _"Hey honey can you come in here?" Haley called out. Olivia looked at her and walked into the kitchen._

 _"What's up?" Olivia said as she sat down on the counter._

 _"You are gonna start high school soon and there are just a couple of things I want to tell you." Haley said as Olivia smiled._

 _"Okay mom." Olivia said._

 _"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder;_ _y_ _ou get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger." Haley started. "May you never take one single breath for granted,_ _GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed. I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_ _and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._ _I hope you dance._ _I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance. Never settle for the path of least resistance_ _._ _Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking. Loving might be a mistake but it's worth making. Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter. When you come close to selling out reconsider. Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance, and when you get the choice to sit it out or dance._ _" She finished as Olivia smiled._

As she finished her thought a tear trailed down her cheek. She wiped it as she looked at Stacie. Stacie had her forehead rested on her knees with her hands wrapped around her neck. She kept thinking about Christmas with her parents and her family. She thought about how hard it was for her parents to get pregnant. She sighed as Jackson put his hand on her back and patted her. He was a very strong teenager because of his upbringing.

 _It was the first day of summer. Jackson and Isabella were sitting in the backseat of a red SUV. There were four other teenagers in the car with them and two kids. They sadly knew most of them. This was about to be the fifth group home in two years, but all he could think about was that him and Isabella weren't going to be together on a daily basis. It was almost his 18_ _th_ _birthday, which meant he was almost out of the system. He was hoping he could last the whole school year at this school; it would be the first time since third grade. He looked out the window and read the sign 'you are now entering Tree Hill North Carolina.' He sighed and looked over at his sister. She looked a little nervous. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He then continued to look out the window. The car was loud. They pulled up to the group home that looked just as unfriendly as it sounded. They got out and were handed their bags. Jackson took his things and walked inside with his sister. When they got in there were kids running around everywhere. He took a deep breath as their social worker checked them in. She then walked them to their different rooms._

 _"I'm sorry the Franks didn't work out." Kathy said._

 _"Yeah…." Jackson said. "There's no way for Ella and I to stay together?" He sighed._

 _"I am working on it." Kathy said as he nodded. "There is a couple that have always been open to adopting. The mom actually fostered a teenager, so maybe I have found the perfect family." She said with a smile._

 _"Well I'm seventeen and Ella is fifteen. We aren't getting adopted anytime soon." He scoffed as she sighed._

 _"Don't give up." She said._

 _"I gave up when I was seven. Now this is just a cruel joke." He said as he set his stuff down._

 _"Well, the Bakers are coming this afternoon." She said as she walked out of the room. Jackson sighed and sat down on the bed. He was in a huge room with many beds. He had done this before. He sits across a table and waits for the family to pick out something they don't like and they leave. He was laying on the bed when a five year old boy walked into the room._

 _"Hi my name is Alexander." Alex said._

 _"Hi." Jackson said obviously very annoyed._

 _"Is it true?" Alex asked as he sat down on the bed._

 _"Is what true?" Jackson asked._

 _"Once you're seven you don't get a forever family?" Alex asked. Jackson then sighed. He didn't think anyone had heard him._

 _"No, of course not. Just have faith." Jackson said basically lying. He watched Alex run out of the room and he laughed. He laid back down and waited for the family to come. It was almost 2:30 when Kathy and Ella walked into the room._

 _"Jackson! They're here and they look really nice!" Ella said with a smile._

 _"They all look nice Ella." Jackson scoffed as he got up._

 _"Behave." Kathy said. "I really want what is best for you both. The couple is Julian and Brooke Baker."_

 _"Sure…" Jackson said as they walked down the stairs. They turned down a long hallway and then into a room. This room was a viewing room for the social workers to watch the interactions with family and children. Kathy sat down with Ella and Jackson. They saw Brooke and Julian sitting at the table. Brooke was straitening Julian's tie._

 _"We only get one chance to impress the Ross children." They heard Brooke say through the microphone._

 _"I like them. They seem unique." Ella said as she got up. "Come on Jackson." She said as she put out of her hand. He shook his head as he got up. They then walked into the room. Brooke and Julian smiled as they saw the two teenagers walk in. Ella smiled as she shook the hands on them both. Jackson nodded to both of them and finally shook their hands once Ella told him to. They all then sat down._

 _"So tell us about yourselves." Julian said with a smile._

 _"Well, my name is Isabella Skye but I go by Ella, Ellie or Bella. Sometimes even Izzie, Izz or Ella Bella." Ella said as Brooke smiled. Julian looked at his wife. He thought Ella was very much like her. I'm fifteen. I'll be a sophomore this year. I'm not really involved in anything because we switch schools a lot." She said as she then looked at Jackson._

 _"Oh uh, my name is Jackson." Jackson said. There was a long pause and Brooke smiled._

 _"Jackson, is there anything you want to tell us about yourself?" Brooke asked._

 _"Uh, I'm really into basketball and baseball. I've only played in middle school and high school. Uh I'll be a senior, and I'm seventeen…" Jackson started to trail off. He thought about his interest and then looked down. "I'm really into films." He said as Julian smiled._

 _"Really what's your favorite film?" Julian asked._

 _"Uh I guess the Back to the Future trilogy." Jackson said._

 _"That's really cool." Julian said. "I'm actually a film director and producer." He said as Jackson nodded. He had thought the name Julian Baker sounded a little familiar._

 _"What do you do?" Ella asked as she looked at Brooke. Ella wasn't very up to date about celebrities because of the homes they had been in._

 _"I'm a fashion designer and a café owner. Although my best friend Haley Scott typically works more of the café." Brooke said with a smile._

 _"Did you both grow up here?" Ella asked._

 _"I didn't." Julian said._

 _"I did. I grew up here my whole life and only left for four years. I missed it everyday." Brooke said with a classic smile._

 _"So you are both very young. Why try and spend time with us?" Jackson asked as Ella looked down. She knew that question was coming._

 _"Well, just because you are seventeen doesn't mean you shouldn't have a place to call home. You should have a place that you belong to. A place you can call home." Brooke said with a smile. "Somebody told me that this is the place where everything's better and everything's safe."_

 _"We have known you two were coming." Julian said. "We have actually been looking to adopt and then we had twins, but our family didn't feel complete. That's when Kathy called us about two teenagers who need a home, and it just felt right." He said as Jackson looked at the two-way mirror in the room with a soft smile. He rubbed his neck as he looked up._

 _"So what are you saying? You want to foster us?" Jackson asked._

 _"No." Brooke said. "We want to adopt you into our family." She said as he smiled._

 _"Wow." Jackson said as he started to tear up. Brooke got up with tears on cheeks and hugged Jackson. He got up and hugged her back. "I can't believe this day has come. I mean I didn't think it would. I've been in and out of foster care and group homes since I was born. When I turned seven I thought it would never happen." He said as Julian got up and hugged both Ella and Jackson._

Jackson sighed as he looked around the room. All he could think about was his family. He never had to think of anyone other than himself and Ella. Now he was thinking about his mom, dad, and baby brothers. Jared looked up at the ceiling and kept thinking of the things he had never said to his younger brothers. He had always treated them so bad. Austin was looking at his shoes that his dad had bought him when before he left for another tour with the Army. They were all thinking of their families and friends that they were thinking they would never see again.

It had been almost an hour and half since the Scotts and Bakers arrived at the school. Nathan, Lucas and Julian were standing next to their wives that were sitting at the table.

"Why aren't they doing anything?" Brooke asked. "Our children have been in that school forever" She said.

"Honey they have to be very careful about the situation." Julian said. Haley looked at Nathan and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Olivia's okay right?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure." Nathan said as he held onto his wife. He took a deep breath and held back his emotions. As he did this he could feel Haley crying into his chest. "She's okay. Think positive." He said as he rubbed her Nathan rubbed his neck and walked away. He walked to a bench and sat down. He was sitting there as Dan and Deb walked up to the school.

"Nathan, Tatum called us." Deb said as they sat down next to him. "She is at the gym and she said that Olivia was still in the school." She said as he looked up at them. He looked up at them and there were tears on his face.

"Yeah she is." Nathan mumbled. He then looked down again. Deb put her hand on his back and rubbed it. "You don't understand." He said.

"Nathan, we do." Dan said as he sat down next to him. "We have had a child in this situation."

"I didn't mean it like that." Nathan said as he looked at his parents. "Olivia has had me wrapped around her finger since the day she was born. I got to name her; I was the first to hold her. I taught her how to ride a bike, spell, read and write. I taught her wrong from right. She might not be my birth daughter but she is my real daughter. Everything about her is what I have taught her. She's beautiful on the inside because Haley taught her to be humble and kind. She chases her dreams and isn't afraid of anything because of what my parenting has taught her. I don't even know if I'm gonna see her again. I heard her getting ready this morning, but I didn't get out of bed because I was tired. I was tired. I can't believe that because I was tired I might not see my daughter again." He said as Dan and Deb looked at each other. They never realized the relationship Nathan and Olivia have. "Hold the door, say "please", say "thank you", don't steal, don't cheat and don't lie. Don't expect a free ride from no one, don't hold a grudge or a chip and here's why: bitterness keeps you from flyin'. I know you got mountains to climb but always stay humble and kind. I used to tell Olivia that every single night when she was little. When the work you put in is realized, let yourself feel the pride. Don't take for granted the love this life gives you when you get where you're going don't forget turn back around and the next one in line, always stay humble and kind." He said as he wiped his eyes. "Mom, dad I don't know what to do. I am supposed to be the man, but I can't even be with my wife right now. I can't show her how scared I am because then she will be just as scared." He said as he looked at them.

"Nathan, this is marriage and you know it. You and Haley do marriage the best what would Haley say?" Deb asked.

"She would tell me that she is going to be okay and we will see her again." Nathan said as he sighed. "I just can't be strong right now." He said as he looked down. He then looked up at them. "But I have to. Haley has always been there for me." He said as he started to get up and walked back with his mom. Dan sat on the bench and watched them. He was thinking about how he missed out on being in Olivia's life.

"Can I get a hall pass? I'm late to third period." Austin joked as everyone looked at him.

"Has it only been two periods? It seems like it's been longer than that." Travis said still looking nervously around.

"I should be in English right now." Jackson said.

"Me too." Olivia said.

"Cane, where would you be right now?" Jared asked.

"I'm supposed to be in AP Physics." Travis said as Preston looked up.

"We took that together last year." Preston said.

"Well I failed it, because I stopped going last year." Travis said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"Well, because I missed a couple of weeks and I couldn't catch up. You see, one day, I spent a whole day in this school without a single person looking at me or talking to me. And I realized that was the best day I'd had in a long time; the day that nobody noticed me at all. The day I stopped being there. That was the best day. Well, that was kinda depressing so… I went home and took an antidepressant." Travis said as most of them were looking down. "And then I took another one… and then, for fun, I took twelve more. My mom and the doctors called it an accident. And then, two weeks later, when I got back to school; nobody noticed. It was like I'd never left. I guess that's the up-side of not being there in the first place, right? Nobody misses you when you're gone." He said as Preston looked up at him.

"It's not supposed to be this way." Preston said. "The artists and the scientists and poets; none of them fit in at seventeen. You're supposed to get past it." He finished as Jared looked at Preston and then at Travis.

"Adults they see kids killing kids and… they know it's a tragedy because they used to be those kids; the bullies and the beaten and the loners" Jared said as most were tearing up. Travis then wiped his eyes.

"You're supposed to get past it. You're supposed to live long enough to take it back. Just take it all back." Olivia said as she looked at Travis. He then laughed. "It's high school, no fits in. No one is perfect." She said as he laughed again.

"Someone like you will never understand what high school is really like." Travis said as everyone looked up at him. "The first day of freshmen year you walked through the front doors and were immediately became popular. You forgot about all your friends. You forgot about everything."

"I never forgot about my friends." Olivia said. "And what do you mean I don't understand what high school is like?" She asked.

"We live in a small town, and you're the homecoming queen, the star. You have perfect skin…" Travis said as Stacie looked over at Olivia.

"Perfect hair." Stacie said.

"Perfect teeth." Preston added.

"You're the prom queen and a cheerleader." Travis said as Olivia looked at everyone. "You're Miss Tree Hill. Senior class president and you are never chosen last. You get everything you have ever wanted while the rest deal with the crap you turn down." He said as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Leave her alone. So she's popular? You can't blame her for that." Jackson said. "You don't know what is going on in her life." He said.

"To put it simple, what would be the hardest day of your life in this school would be the nicest for me." Travis said. It went quiet and they then heard a loud door shutting. Jared recognized the sound as the school's garage door to the class closing. "Guess that's my cue." He said as he got up and left. He left the door open and they heard the door to the locker room close. Olivia looked at the other students in the office.

"We need to get out of here." Olivia said.

"How?" Austin asked shaking his head.

"Every way we could leave will draw him back." Preston said.

"Coach Scott has a key in his office that unlocks the gym door." Olivia said as they all got up.

"Why didn't you say anything in the beginning?" Austin asked as he got up.

"Good thing she didn't. He would have taken it." Jackson said as the rest of them got up and helped find it.

"So what if he comes back?" Stacie asked as Jared held up a key.

"If we run, he can't get us." Jared said.

"We just have to be quiet." Austin said. "Take your shoes off." He said as he started to take his shoes off.

"Why?" Stacie asked as most of the students started doing it.

"Think about it. Coach Scott gets the gym floor cleaned every Sunday night." Austin said as they were making their way into the locker room. "He doesn't do Monday practices because of it. If we keep our shoes on he might here the squeaking." He said.

Cooper was in the hallway with other students that had been sitting in the library. He was walking with them when he heard something behind them. He turned around and saw Travis standing there.

"What are you doing?" Travis yelled with the gun pointed at some of the students. "The school's on lockdown!"

"Travis they are hurt." Cooper said as Travis lower the gun.

"I didn't want to hurt them." Travis replied.

"I know, but if these students don't get out of here, they will get worse." Cooper said calmly. Travis looked at them and watched them leave. Cooper then turned to him. "I am not going to leave you in here. How about you just set the gun down and we can put this behind us." He said.

"I can't." Travis said struggling.

"I am not leaving you here." Cooper said as he walked forward. Travis then raised the gun still scared. Cooper quickly put up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going anywhere. I've been there. High school is hard. It's honestly the worst thing you go through. I've bought the gun, and thought it was the only way out. But, it gets better." He said. Travis looked at him and started to break down.

"It can't. It won't. Not this. Not after all I have done." Travis said. "I can't that it back."

"It does. It gets so much better. That pain in your stomach, that pain in your heart. It goes away! The voice in your head that is telling you there is no way out, it's wrong. Believe me. It gets better." He said as he walked forward again. "Just put it down and we can walk out of here."

"I wanted them to leave me alone. I'm tired of all the jokes, the punches, the rumors and lies circling around me." Travis said with tears on his face. He slowly got on his knees. "I wanted them to like me." He said as he aimed the gun at himself.

Olivia, Jared, Preston, Jackson, Austin, Stacie and Paige were at the gym door. They stopped as Jared unlocked the door.

"Put your hands up when we get out there." Austin said.

"Why?" Paige asked.

"So they don't shoot us." Jackson said as Jared looked at them.

"It's unlocked." Jared said as a gunshot rang through the halls. They then all ran out the open door with their hands up.


	85. the day that keeps going

The group of teens was quickly met by police officers. "Is anyone hurt?" One of them yelled as the rest check the teenagers. Tim was one of the officers checking the students as he came up to Olivia.

"Olivia!" Tim said as he hugged her.

"Is Ava okay?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. A friend dropped her off at the house earlier." Tim said as he looked at the students. "Were you guys all together or found each other." He asked. All the students looked at each other and sighed.

"We were in a room together." Austin said.

"We were all running and followed each other into Coach Scott's office. We've been in there this whole time." Jared said as he put his arm around Olivia.

"We were in the same room as the shooter." Jackson said as he looked at some of the teens. Olivia then looked down and then at Jared. She had tears streaming down her face. Jared then pulled her into a hug.

"Can we see our parents?" Stacie asked as she wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Yes." Officer Paul said as he finished writing everything down. "Just one last question." He said as the students all looked at him. "Where are your shoes?" He asked.

"In the office." Austin said. "We thought it would make less noise of the gym floor." He said as the officer nodded. He agreed with their plan. The officer then had then stand together as they turned the corner. He had warned them that it was going to be very loud since so many people had came to the high school. As the students turned the corner many people started to cheer. The students looked up and could see their family standing behind the police lines. They got to the Tree Hill High School sign and many students then ran to their families. Olivia ran straight to Nathan. Nathan was stunned as he hugged Olivia. He took a deep breath and let every emotion he was hiding out.

"Thank God." Nathan mumbled while he held onto Olivia. Haley then joined the hug and then hugged Lucas. As she let go Dan and Deb walked up to Olivia. Deb reached out for a hug but Olivia didn't hug her back. Nathan noticed this along with the rest of the adults. Nathan quickly looked at his mom and gave her a look of 'just let it go, she's not in the best of places.' Once Olivia was cleared Nathan had decided that he would drive Olivia's car back to the house with Olivia while Haley went to get groceries.

"Olivia where are your keys?" Nathan asked as Olivia looked at the school.

"I have her spare on my keychain." Lucas said as he reached into his pocket and handed the spare to Nathan. Lucas then said his goodbyes and joined the rest of the faculty.

"Ready?" Nathan asked as he put his arm around Olivia. For the first time since she walked out of the school she felt safe. As they walked to Olivia's car Stacie walked up to them.

"Olivia…" Stacie said as Olivia turned around and looked at Stacie. "I'm sorry." She said as she looked at Olivia.

"It's fine." Olivia said. She knew exactly what Stacie was talking about.

"I should have never agreed with what he sa…" Stacie said as Olivia cut her off.

"I said it was fine." Olivia said sharply. "It didn't mean anything." She said.

"But I…" Stacie started to say.

"I said it was fine." Olivia harshly said. "Just get away from me."

"Olivia Scott!" Nathan said harshly towards her.

"Its fine Mr. Scott." Stacie said with a sigh, and then started to walk away. Olivia looked down and then continued to walk with Nathan.

"Olivia, that was very rude." Nathan said as he walked with her.

"I don't really care." Olivia said back. He then grabbed her arm and she pulled away from his grip. In this moment Nathan realized that he needed to let the issue go. She looked at him and he smiled back at her.

"Home?" He said with a smile as she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her as they walked to her car. Once they reached the car Nathan opened the door for Olivia and helped her in.

"Dad…" She said as he was about to shut the door.

"Yes?" He replied as he held open the door. He then watched as Olivia got out of the car and hugged him. He hugged her back. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She said as she got back in the car. He smiled and then shut the door. He walked around the car and got into the drivers seat.

"Wow you sit super close." He laughed as he looked at Olivia. She nodded but stayed quiet. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said, as he nodded. He then drove to the house. When they got out Clay and Quinn pulled up with Jamie and Logan in the car. The adults and the kids walked inside. Nathan had watched Olivia walked up the stairs. She went into her bedroom and shut the door. She was finally alone and could process everything. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed and then got off her bed. She grabbed a pair of clothes and walked to the bathroom. She took a shower and as she got out she wrapped her towel around her. Her long brown hair hung down her back. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She had never thought about what was said in the room. She dried off and then put a pair of black skinny jeans that were more comfortable than most of her sweatpants. She then put on a tie-dye baggy t-shirt that ended around her belly button. She started to brush her hair as she walked out of her room. She could hear Jamie and Logan playing in Jamie's room. She sighed as she walked to his room and looked in. She was leaning on the doorframe and then looked down. She stood up and then walked to her parents' room. She walked in and sat down on the bed. For a reason that she couldn't explain she felt safe and completely comfortable. She leaned against the headboard and pulled the blanket onto her. She turned on the TV that was in there room and started to watch it. Downstairs Nathan, Clay and Quinn were talking about different things when someone knocked on the door. Nathan got up and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Lily was standing at the door with Andy, Peyton and Karen. Lucas was still at the high school with the other teachers.

"Hey guys come on in." Nathan said as everyone walked in. They all sat down and were talking.

"Uncle Nathan, where's Olivia?" Lily asked. She had always called him that since she grew up hearing Olivia call Karen her aunt.

"She's in her room." Nathan replied.

"Lily, Olivia might not be up for talking." Andy said as Karen agreed.

"Oh." Lily said as she sat back down.

"But I'm sure Jamie and Logan will let you play games with you." Nathan said as everyone agreed. Lily smiled as she got up and walked upstairs. As she got to the top of the stairs she walked b Nathan and Haley's bedroom. She could hear crying and looked into the room. She saw that Olivia was crying. Lily looked down the hall and then walked back downstairs. Quinn saw Lily walk down the stairs.

"Did they not let you join?" Quinn asked as Lily shook her head.

"Then why did you come back down?" Andy asked.

"Olivia is crying." Lily said as Nathan looked over at Lily. He then looked at Karen and the rest of the family members. He got up and quickly walked up the stairs. He walked past his room and into Olivia's. He didn't see her and then walked into the hallway. He looked around and then heard a muffled cry from his bedroom. He walked back to his room and saw Olivia on his bed. He walked in and sat down next to her.

"Sweetie…" Nathan said as Olivia sighed.

"I'm fine." Olivia said. He shook his head and sighed.

"I don't think you are." He said as she looked at him.

"I am. Honest." She said as he looked at her. "Where's mom?"

"She went to get groceries." He said as they heard feet running up the stairs. They heard the footsteps run past and then back down the hall. The door opened and Haley came in. "Uh…nevermind." He said. Haley sat down on the bed. They were all sitting with their backs against the headboard with Olivia in the middle.

"I was on the phone with Brooke at the grocery store and Jackson told her what happened in the room." Haley said. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Olivia said.

"What did they say?" He asked. Haley was about to answer when Olivia stopped her.

"I'm the prom queen, the star. I have perfect hair, teeth and skin. I'm the homecoming queen, the head cheerleader, and I have the perfect guy. I'm the student body president. I have the perfect family and perfect life." Olivia said as she thought about what was said.

"Olivia…" He started to say.

"What?" Olivia asked. "They are right. I do have perfect things. The only thing I can't get past is the perfect family." She said as they both looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Think about it. Do I really have the perfect family life?" Olivia asked. "Sure I do now but think about everything I went through. I guess if you look at my life now I have an amazing life. My parents are always there. My brother is super involved in my life and so are my parents' friends. But..." She said as Nathan and Haley looked at each other.

"Olivia, I know we have asked you many many many times about living with Dan or Deb on and off." He said. "Do you want to?" He asked. This was the first time that Olivia had jumped all over the question. Nathan and Haley could tell she was actually considering it.

"Can I have time to think about it?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Of course you can." Haley said as Nathan got up. He then walked out of the room. Olivia looked at Haley and then got up. She ran out the door and followed Nathan down the stairs. Nathan stopped at the bottom and looked at her.

"What's going on kid?" He asked as Olivia hugged him. He was a little confused but hugged her back.

"Thanks." Olivia said.

"For what?" He asked still confused.

"For caring." She said. "You didn't have to, you chose to. You didn't have to help Dan and Deb out by taking care of me but you did. You could have easily told them no, or told Uncle Cooper it was too much, but you didn't. You could have sent me to live Gramps and Grandma, but instead you wanted to be in my life. You..." She continued as he stopped her. He hugged her again with a smile.

"You're welcome." He said as he nodded. He then turned away from her and wipe a tear what she had said truly touched him. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He walked back into the living room and Lucas had just walked through the front door. He was carrying three pair of shoes.

"What are those?" Quinn asked as they all looked.

"Shoes that were left in my office." Lucas said as he set them down. He picked up the pair of size six white converses. "I'm pretty sure these are yours." He said as he handed them to Olivia. She took them and looked at them. She sighed and nodded.

"Thanks." Olivia said as she walked up the stairs. Lucas then sat down on the couch and looked at his family and tried to smile.

"Your office?" Haley said.

"Yep." Lucas sighed. "It was bad. Everything was pushed to the side. Broke glass everywhere and shoes at the door." He said, as there was a knock at the door. Nathan opened it and found Cooper and Tatum at the door.

"I need a drink." Cooper said as he walked past everyone and into the kitchen. Tatum smiled as Haley came to greet her.

"Everything okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, he's just…you know. He was stuck in the high school all day." Tatum said as Nathan looked at Tatum.

"He was what?" Nathan asked.

"Stuck in the high school." Tatum said.

"Like doing teacher stuff?" Nathan asked.

"No, like shooter in the school stuck in school." Tatum said as Nathan let out a deep breath.

"Wow." Nathan said as Cooper walked back into the room. Cooper sat down with Tatum at the table as Olivia walked down the stairs.

"Hi uncle Coop." Olivia said.

"Hey." Cooper said as he got up. He walked over to his niece and hugged her. As he hugged her he could hear her crying. He then led her outside and the two sat down by the pool. He looked at her drying her tears. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I told my parents I was, but I don't know if I really am." She said as she put her feet in the water.

"Why don't you think you are?" He asked.

"I don't want to be a Scott. I don't want to be the student body president, the head cheerleader, the prom queen, the popular one…" She said as he cut her off.

"Olivia, those aren't flaws. Those are accomplishments." He said as she shook her head.

"I don't want them anymore." She said.

"So what do you want?" He asked. "You love all those things about yourself."

"Maybe I shouldn't be those things when other can't." She sighed as he shook his head.

"Don't let someone else's words keep you from being the person you were meant to be." He said as he looked at her and she shrugged. "Olivia I don't think I have told you in a while but I am very proud of you. You are the senior body president. You went up against a candidate that had been your class president since middle school. You are the head cheerleader. You and you alone come up with the dances that have won Tree Hill many trophies. You are on the soccer team, in the school musical. When you get mad you speak French because it has become a second language. You are a role model to Jamie and all his friends. You have a small group of friends that would do anything for you. You have a boyfriend that loves you. A family that loves you and an uncle who couldn't be more proud." He said with a smile as she laughed.

"Uncle Coop…I know you have told me before but why didn't you let me stay with you. Don't give me that 'you missed Nathan so I sent you home' bit. I was five. I shouldn't have been the influence of that decision." She said as he nodded.

"Well…" He started to say. "I don't really know. To be honest, Nathan was not in a place to raise you. You were in kindergarten; he was a junior in high school. He finally moved out of the house and being the age he was shouldn't have, but needed to. He had Haley and then he didn't. He was fighting heartbreak while trying to raise you. That's when I stepped in. He needed to go to camp to take his mind off of everything. It was the best thing he did. He needed it. Karen, Lucas and Keith also helped. That's when you and Lucas became really close and I realized for you to actually have a relationship with your brother, a relationship that had been stolen from Nathan, I decided that it would be best if you returned to Tree Hill after the summer. To be honest, that was probably the hardest thing I have ever done. I loved having you at my house. I loved being in your life but you had family here and I knew you needed to be here." He said as she looked back at the house. She could see Nathan and Lucas talking and standing by the window. He looked at her and smiled. "You know those guys gave up a lot for you to be where you are today." He said as she turned back and looked at him.

"What?" She asked as Cooper laughed.

"You know how Aunt Karen moved back here?" He said as she nodded. "She did that because Lucas and Peyton turned down Andy and her request."

"Which was?" She asked.

"Karen missed being around Lucas and was now missing out of her grandchild so she asked if Lucas, Peyton and Sawyer would like to join them in their travels around Europe. Lucas turned it down because he wanted to be around here for you. He felt that your life has changed so much that doing something like leaving would wreck you." He said as Olivia shook her head.

"What about Nathan?" She asked.

"Well, in my opinion he gave up a lot." He said as she looked at the water. "He gave up being your big brother. He gave up being the one that picked on you. Instead he became the father. He instills lessons in you rather than getting to pick on you. It has been a really big struggle for him, because you are so hard headed." He said as she nodded with a laugh. "When you were younger he was able to be the father and you didn't fight back. He had been in your eyes the dad since you could remember. When you got older and, I'm honestly gonna say it was during middle school, that you fought back with him. You always were pushing him and his buttons. I don't think there was a time that you weren't grounded and he wasn't losing sleep." He said as he started to get up. "But Livs I'm gonna let you think about what we just talked about. Okay?" He said as she nodded. Olivia sat there as Cooper walked away. She was stuck on the part about Nathan losing sleep. She really didn't understand what that meant. As she thought about it she saw two shadows appear behind her. As the shadows split into two bodies, Lucas and Nathan sat down. Nathan sat down on Olivia's right and Lucas was on the left. Olivia looked at Nathan and then back at the water.

"Do you lose sleep?" She asked as Nathan looked at her.

"What do you mean?" Nathan asked a little surprised.

"Do you lose sleep at night?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah." Nathan replied. "Parents lose a lot of sleep." He said.

"From what?" She asked.

"A lot of different things." He said as he looked at her. "When we get in fights, um sometimes I just stay awake and think about different things that I could have done differently."

"Oh." She said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"No reason." She said with a smile. She had never thought about all that her family does and now that she knows she sees them in a different light.

"How are you?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine." She said as he nodded. "Well now I am."

"Oh?" Nathan said.

"Yeah, I've never been that scared in my life." She said as she shook her head. "My life flashed before my eyes. I always thought that was an expression…when all the flashes stopped all I could think about was mom and the conversation we had before I started high school." She said with a smile.

"What was that one about?" Nathan asked.

"Taking chances are worth taking. Don't sit back in life, take every moment and do what you're afraid of, and just dance." She said as they both nodded. Nathan nodded as he looked at her. He watched as she moved her feet in the water. The three of them sat there in silence as the doorbell rang. Nathan stood up and walked inside. As he did this Haley opened the door and Tyler was standing there.

"Tyler, how are you doing?" Haley asked as she let him inside.

"I'm fine. Is Olivia upstairs?" He asked as Nathan walked up to him.

"She's outside by the pool." Nathan said as Tyler nodded. He started walking out to the pool as Lucas was getting up. Lucas nodded at Tyler as he walked by him. Tyler then sat down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Hi." Tyler said.

"Hi." Olivia said back.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm okay." She said with a slight smile. He smiled back at her and then moved a piece of hair behind her ear. The two sat in quiet and then she looked at him.

"What's up baby?" He said.

"Well my parents and I talked about a couple things today and it led to Dan and Deb." She said.

"Oh yeah?" He said. "And what did it lead to?" He asked.

"Well, they said I could live with them off and on." She said.

"So the normal thing and you obviously told them no." He said.

"Actually I told them I wanted to think about it…" She said.

"Do you wanna live with Dan and Deb?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said. "I've always been so curious about living with them. They were in a bad place when they had me. Their marriage was failing and had a teenager they were losing. But now they have everything together. They spent time away from each other and have some how found their way back to each other. They have both done things they regret and things that my parents and their friends will never forgive them for but I don't know…Maybe I just want to know what it's like to live with them." She said as he nodded.

"Well what do you think its gonna be like?" He asked. "What do you want it to be like?" He asked as he got up. He then helped her up and they walked around the pool.

"Well…" She said as she thought about it. "I want to come home to a smiling and loving family. I want a family that stops the crying and holds on tight to the good. I want them to be here for me. I picture us dancing around the kitchen. The bond can't be broken. It's a safe and warm environment." She said as he nodded. She looked down and smiled. "I picture them watching me walk around the stage at graduation. Or getting ready for prom. I want my parents. I want my parents in my life." She said as he looked over her shoulder and into the house. He watched as the family inside lit up the house with laughter, friendship and protection.

"And who is it that you see in these picture and memories you'll have?" He asked as she looked at him.

"My parents." She said.

"So Dan and Deb at your graduation, prom, wedding, soccer games, class projects, heart ache, first day of college and so much more you see them there?" He asked as he looked back at her. He watched as she started to realize she already had everything she wanted in a family but was to blind to see it.

"No I don't think I really want Deb and Dan to be there with me in all of that. I think maybe they can be slightly involved but they aren't my parents." She said.

"And who are your parents?" He asked.

"Nathan and Haley. I've said it before and I'll say it again. They chose to care and provide for me. They chose to protect me. They deserve to be there in all of that. I don't want to live in a different environment. I'm positive. I really don't want to live with them. They had their chance." She said. "Lucas is right. There are some things that are unforgivable and there are things that are. But what they have done to me and what they have done to my family is unforgivable." She said as they started to walk inside the house. They got inside as Brooke and the rest of her family showed up. Olivia walked up to Nathan and looked at him. He smiled at her and wrapped his arm around her. "Dad can we talk?" She asked as he nodded. They then walked to his office. He closed the door behind him. When he turned around he was expecting Olivia to be crying but she was sitting against his desk playing with the baseball that was on it.

"What's up princess?" He asked.

"I want to stay here." She said, as he looked a little confused. "You said I could have time to think about living here or living with Dan and Deb." She said.

"Oh!" He said as he sat down in the chair and then pointed at the one across from him. She sat down and looked at him.

"Yeah, I thought about it." She said as she smiled at him. "I want my parents to be involved in my life. Deb and Dan aren't my parents. You and Haley have been involved in my life since I was little. You've been involved in it since I was born. You guys deserve to be there through it all." She said as he smiled. He then wiped his eye a little. "Are you crying?" She asked.

"No. I'm just touched that you want to stay here." He said. "I know you want a normal life with Dan and Deb but..."

"But I don't want one with them. It wouldn't be normal." She said. "This is my normal life. It has been like this since I can remember and I want it to stay like this." She said as they both got up. He smiled as they hugged. As they left the office they continued to talk while they rejoined everyone. Haley smiled as she walked up to Olivia.

"Hey sweetie, all your friends are outside. Tyler came in and got your drink and everything." Haley said as Olivia smiled.

"Thanks mom." Olivia said as she hugged Haley and then walked outside.

Olivia, Jackson, Jared, Tyler, and Ava sat around the fire pit. Tyler and Jared had just finished starting it.

"It was nice of your parents to have so many people over." Jackson said as Ella walked out of the house an over to them.

"It's what the Scott's do." Ava said.

"It's like they can't be alone." Ella laughed.

"Seriously." Olivia said.

"Yeah. I have never seen you by yourself. Actually I have never seen anyone in your family by themselves." Ella said.

"Why don't you just shut up?" Olivia said as she stood up.

"Why don't you just make me?" Ella said as she pushed Olivia. Jackson then quickly got up.

"Stop Ella." Jackson said.

"Why?" Ella asked. "Think about it. The princess can't be alone. She has to be surrounded by all of her adoring fans. She's the prom queen, homecoming queen, senior body president and the cheer captain. She can't be alone. She doesn't know how." She said as everyone looked at Olivia.

"I'm not a princess." Olivia said as she glared at Ella.

"Yeah you are. You step on everyone. You don't care about anything other than yourself." Ella said as Olivia pushed Ella. Tyler got up and grabbed Olivia.

"Liv, stop. It's what she wants. Take a walk." Tyler said as Olivia stood there. Ella then laughed.

"Isabella stop." Jackson said. Olivia was about to say something as Tyler then grabbed her hand and forced her to take a walk with him.

"Jackson you are supposed to be my brother." Ella said with a tone. "You should have my back, not hers. She is the problem not me." She demanded. Jackson glared at her and then walked past her. He walked inside and looked for Brooke or Julian. He saw Julian sitting on the couch next to Nathan. Jackson walked up to Julian and waited for him to finish. Julian looked at Jackson.

"Dad can you do something about Isabella." Jackson said as Julian got up and walked with his son over to the staircase.

"Isabella? Must be serious." Julian said in a whisper. "What's going on Jack?" He asked.

"She came out and was a complete bitch." Jackson yelled as everyone looked over at them. Brooke noticed the boys talking and walked over to them. She was a little upset.

"Jackson Alan." Brooke said sternly. She motioned for the boys to follow her. They walked into the guest suite and Brooke shut the door. "Jackson, we don't use words like that."

"I'm not four. I know what words I can say and can't say. I also know that Ella is being a cu…" Jackson said and then corrected himself. "Bitch."

"Jackson, stop." She said. "Please do not call your sister that."

"Yes ma'am." Jackson mumbled. He looked down as he scratched his neck.

"Now calmly tell me what is going on." Brooke asked.

"Isabella came outside and said that the Scott's can't be alone." Jackson said.

"Why would she say that?" Julian asked.

"I don't know because she's a bi…because she is Ella." Jackson said. "Anyways, I told her to stop because it was wrong and she went on calling her the princess, the homecoming queen, the prom queen, student body president and cheer captain. She told Olivia she didn't know how to be alone." He said and then looked down. "It wouldn't have been such a big deal but those are the exact words that were said in the school today…she knows them because I told her what happened." He said.

"Are you saying she said those words on purpose?" She asked.

"Knowing Ella, probably she is a…" Jackson said.

"Jackson stop." Brooke said as she looked at him. Julian then looked at Brooke and then at Jackson.

"Jackson, stop. Call her a bitch one more time and I promise you that you will be grounded until spring break." Julian said sternly. Both Brooke and Jackson were surprised by Julian's words. He was always the more level headed parents allowing words and phrases to slip without any punishments. "You can't go around calling girls names like that." He said as Jackson nodded.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry." Jackson said as both adults nodded. Brooke then left the room and went outside. Ella was standing by the pool away from the others. Brooke then walked over to Ella and the two started yelling at each other. The rest of the adults were watching from the windows.

"What's going on?" Haley asked.

"Ella being a…" Jackson said as Julian looked at him. "Ella just being Ella." He said. They nodded and watched the two walk towards the house. As they got inside everyone went back to what they were doing. Brooke walked to Haley with a frown.

"I'm sorry but we are gonna have to leave." Brooke said.

"It's okay." Haley said as Jackson looked at his parents.

"Seriously." Jackson asked as Julian looked at Brooke.

"Brooke, what if Jackson and I stay and we will come home later." Julian offered. "Or you can stay and I'll take the rest home." He said as Brooke smiled.

"Would you?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. I'll go home with them." Julian said with a smile. He then gathered their things up and left with the twins and Ella. Jackson looked at Brooke and smiled.

"Thanks mom." Jackson said as he hugged Brooke and then walked outside. He returned to his friends who thanked him for standing up to Ella. Brooke watched Jackson from the window and then sat down at the table.


	86. Is he okay?

"You handled that very well." Quinn said as she sat down next to her.

"Thanks." Brooke said as she rubbed her temples. Haley, Peyton and Karen all joined them at the table.

"When did he start calling you mom?" Haley asked.

"About the same time that Ella started acting out." Brooke sighed. "At first Ella was very easy and Jackson was so hard headed. Now it's switched. He's still hard headed but at least he listens." She said. "Honestly…she is like a mini Victoria…" She groaned. Haley and Peyton both laughed a little.

"Has Jackson always been the hard one?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, even before you adopted him?" Peyton said.

"Actually…I don't really know." Brooke said. "Julian and I have gone over both of their files and it seems like there isn't really a pattern. Since Jackson was six months old he had been in and out of homes and foster care. The first time they were spilt was when Ella was three and Jackson was five almost six."

"Oh my god. They spilt them up?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, but not that long." Brooke said. "They were spilt up in different housing because of their ages. Jackson was in school and Ella wasn't. Everyone that Jackson lived with was in school, and both parents worked. I don't really understand it, but Ella says siblings are spilt up all the time. The second time they were spilt up was when Jackson was a sophomore and Ella was in eighth grade. They were spilt into two different sections of campus, so it wasn't as bad as the first time." She finished.

"So why do you think Jackson and Ella fight now?" Quinn asked.

"They're siblings." Karen replied as the four women looked at them. "All siblings fight. Nathan and Lucas fought." She said as they all nodded.

"Yeah, but that's because Dan basically trained Nathan to hate anything that wasn't basketball." Peyton said.

"Lucas and Olivia fight." Karen replied as they looked at her again.

"Yeah, but that is more Lucas being in charge of Olivia; and Olivia being rebellious." Haley said.

"Lucas and Olivia fought when Lucas was in high school." Karen said as Lucas walked into the kitchen. The girls then turned and looked at Lucas.

"You fought with a six year old when you were seventeen." Peyton said as Lucas laughed.

"No." Lucas said as they all looked back at Karen. "I fought with a five year old." He said with a smile. They all shook their heads with a smile.

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"She cheated at Mouse Trap." Lucas said as Karen rolled her eyes.

"Olivia was five." Peyton said as they all started to laugh more.

"And?" He said as Nathan walked into the kitchen. "She still cheated." He said as Nathan looked at him.

"Who cheated?" Nathan asked as he looked around the room of adults. They were all smiling and laughing.

"Olivia cheated at Mouse Trap when she spent the night at my mom's house during high school." Lucas replied.

"Dude, she was like four." Nathan said as he looked at his brother. He then hit his chest lightly. He was a little surprised that Lucas would have cared about it.

"She was five." Lucas replied as he pointed at Nathan.

"She always cheated at board games." Nathan said. "She still does." He replied as Haley shook her head.

"But anyways, do you think they have started to fight because they are comfortable?" Haley asked.

"What do mean comfortable?" Brooke asked.

"Maybe since they feel like since you and Julian are actually involved in their lives are making them feel more comfortable in their new lives." Haley said as Brooke smiled a bit.

"You really think they are comfortable?" Brooke asked as Jackson ran inside.

"Hey mom, Tyler invited me over to his place to play video games." Jackson said.

"Um…tonight?" Brooke asked as she looked at her watch. It was already 9. "Sure. Just be home by midnight." She said as he nodded.

"Thanks mom." Jackson said as he went back outside. The house started to clear out once the Evans had left, Broke quickly followed. Olivia had just said goodbye to Tyler. She walked back inside and saw Nathan and Lucas sitting in front of the TV talking.

"Good night." Olivia said as both boys said it back. She smiled and then walked upstairs to her room. She sat down on her bed and started watching a movie on her laptop. She was starting to fall asleep, as she was texting Tyler. She put her phone on the nightstand and then heard a knock at the door. "I'm sleeping." She called back to the knock and then watched the door open. Lucas smiled as he opened the door. He saw her watching a movie on the computer and then sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't know that this was sleeping." Lucas said as she smiled.

"I am falling asleep." She said as he smiled.

"I just came up to say goodnight." He said. "I know that you said it downstairs but I just wanted to come say it again." He then hugged her and got up.

"Luke…" She said as he stopped walking to the door.

"Yeah?" He said as he turned around and looked at her. She was now sitting against the wall that her bed was against. He walked back over to her bed and sat down. "What's up?" He asked.

"Uncle Coop told me something about you." She said as Lucas looked at her.

"And what was that?" He asked.

"Did Aunt Karen and Uncle Andy really come back to Tree Hill because you and Peyton wanted to stay here for me?" She said as he nodded.

"Well…" He said as he looked at her. "They did. They asked if we would like to join them on their travels and it was actually Peyton who turned them down. We wanted to go but there is so much that we would be leaving behind. Peyton's record label is just taking off. I love being able to coach and teach. Sawyer should be around her cousins and we want her to be here in Tree Hill. But we also want to be around for you." He said as she smiled. She yawned and started to rub her eyes. "Hey we can talk tomorrow. Okay?" He said as she nodded and laid down. He got up and walked to her door. He smiled as he shut her door and walked down the stairs. Peyton had already left and Haley had gone to bed. Nathan was the only one up. Lucas could see the glow of the light coming from the office. He walked back to it and Nathan looked up from his desk.

"You know I always wondered what Dan was doing at his desk." Nathan said as Lucas nodded. "Is Olivia asleep?" He asked.

"Yeah she was fading while we were talking." Lucas said.

"You think she is gonna be okay?" Nathan asked.

"I think she will be just fine. Its going to take some time but she is gonna be fine." Lucas said. The two brothers said their goodnights and went their own ways.

Tyler woke up to a knock at his door. He groaned as he got out of his bed. All he has on was a pair of boxers. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, then opened the door. He opened the door and saw Chris standing there.

"Hey bud." Chris said as Tyler nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"What time is it?" Tyler asked.

"Eight in the morning. I landed a little bit ago." Chris said as Tyler nodded again.

"And the first thing you wanted to do is wake up your sleeping brother…" Tyler groaned.

"Yeah, after what happened yesterday I wanted to see how you were doing." Chris said as Tyler walked back to his bed and fell down on it.

"I'm fine. Tired." Tyler groaned.

"Hey you know how you always wanted me to go to the River Court with you." Chris said. "How about you get dressed and we will head over there." He said. Tyler looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Tyler said as he yawned and got up.

"Yeah Ty. Lets' go. Get dressed." Chris said with a smile. Tyler smiled as he got up. He would never admit it aloud but he loved getting to do things with just Chris. When he was little he just knew the idea of Chris, but never got to really experience having a brother. He walked to his dresser and grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts. He got dressed and then put a pair of shoes on. As he was getting ready Chris was also getting ready. Tyler grabbed his keys and walked out to his truck to grab his ball. While he was walking back inside he checked his phone. He read some of his text and then put the phone back in his pocket. He yawned again as he walked inside. Chris was in the kitchen texting on his phone. As Tyler walked into the kitchen Chris quickly put his phone away.

"Ready?" Chris asked as Tyler nodded. Tyler didn't notice that Chris put his phone up.

"Yep." Tyler said as they walked out to Chris' car. They both got in and Chris started to drive. Tyler leaned against the window as Chris continued to drive.

"Are you really that tired?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, I had a real late night." Tyler said, as Chris looked a little confused.

"What do you mean you had a late night?" Chris asked. "You texted me that you got home around 9:30." He said.

"Yeah I did." Tyler said. "But I stayed up playing video games with Jackson, Jared and Max until after midnight." He said as Chris pulled up to the River Court. They both got out and walked onto the court. Chris watched as Tyler started shooting around.

"Are you excited for the season to start?" Chris asked as Tyler passed the ball to him. Chris tried to catch it but missed.

"Yep." Tyler said as he shook his head.

"Sorry." Chris said as he shot and missed the ball. Tyler laughed a bit. "What?" He asked.

"I just think it's funny." Tyler said.

"What's funny?" Chris asked.

"We were raised by the same people are completely different." Tyler said. "There nothing that is similar about us." He said, as he shot the ball. He continued to shoot around while Chris laughed.

"We aren't that different." Chris said. "Sure, we value different things because of the time we were raised. I was raised by carefree teenagers who had to grow up, but made mistakes all the time. You were raised by adults who had careers, responsibilities and a teenager." He said as Tyler nodded.

"Why did they wait so long?" Tyler asked as he grabbed his ball from a rebound. "You were around, you must have noticed."

"They tried but they weren't really pushing to have more kids. When I was three I asked them for a sibling, and I kept asking for a while but then stopped. I was actually really upset when they told me they were pregnant." Chris said.

"Why were you upset?" Tyler asked.

"I was fourteen, almost fifteen. Plus they didn't do such a good job with me." Chris said.

"Yeah true." Tyler said with a sigh. "Growing up with mom and dad sucked. I always wanted you to come back home." He said as he groaned and threw the ball at the basket. Chris watched as Tyler ran after the ball. They have always talked about their different experiences but he had never really listened to his little brother. Tyler walked back up with his ball and then sat down on the picnic table. He started to retie his shoe as Chris sat down next to him.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Why what?" Tyler asked almost disgusted. He was tired of having the same conversation with Chris. He would try to explain and Chris would just ignore him.

"Why was growing up with mom and dad so difficult?" Chris asked. "I am listening this time. I really am." He said.

"Chris, I don't wanna talk about it." Tyler said. "It just stresses me out." He said as he looked at Chris checking his phone again.

"Tyler, I'm here to listen." Chris said as he looked at his phone again. Tyler rolled his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Is that why you haven't put that down?" Tyler scoffed as he got up. Chris got up and followed his brother.

"Tyler…I need to talk to you." Chris said as Tyler shot the ball and then looked at his brother. Chris had used a tone of voice that Tyler had never heard him use. He's mostly ever heard a funny or happy tone from his older brother. This time it was a soft, caring and upset tone. Tyler nodded and the two walked back to the picnic table.

"What's up?" Tyler asked.

"Tyler, I got some news yesterday about mom and dad." Chris said. "It was the first time I have heard from them in about two weeks." He said.

"Yeah, the last thing I heard was they aren't coming back for two years." Tyler said as he rolled his eyes. "Since then, I haven't made an effort to talk to them." He said.

"Tyler let me finish. This isn't easy to say." Chris said as Tyler cut him off.

"What did they die?" Tyler stated as Chris looked down. Chris rubbed his neck and then looked at his brother.

"They were flying over the jungle in a small plane and it crashed. It happened a couple days ago. I found out early Saturday morning." Chris said as Tyler shook his head.

"Is that why you came home?" Tyler asked. "Did you come home just to tell me?" He asked.

"Yea I did. I was so angry and upset that instead of telling you; I grounded you and yelled at you. Took your keys, and then made my best friend watch you because I couldn't trust you." Chris said.

"Yeah, but I can understand why you did that. I threw a party with my friends without telling you." Tyler said. He was shaking off the news about his parents.

"I shouldn't have kept this information from you." Chris said. "That wasn't fair of me." He said as Tyler nodded. He hadn't shown much emotion since Chris told him.

"So what are we gonna do from here?" Tyler asked.

"There is going to a ceremony at the church tonight." Chris said. "I was trying very hard to get everything straight and I didn't even tell you." He said as Tyler nodded. "Do you wanna talk?" He asked.

"No." Tyler said as he stood up. "They were already gone so it's not like their missing anything." He said as he walked away.

"Ty where are you going?" Chris asked as he watched Tyler walked past the basket. "Tyler!" He called out.

"A run." Tyler called out as he started to run. As he was running he was dribbling his ball. He continued running down the street. He finally stopped when he came to the huge bridge in Tree Hill. He sat down against the wall of it and pulled his phone out. He had missed calls from Jared, Olivia, Nathan and Lucas. He then clicked on his voicemails. They all said the same things. He figured that Chris had talked to some of his friends about everything going on. He continued to sit there and then started to reply to his text. The last one he texted was Olivia. He sent her a text that said he was going to head over to her house. He got up and started to walk the long walk to Olivia's.

Olivia walked down the stairs and saw her parents were both still home. The elementary school was still in session but they cancelled the high school classes for the rest of the week. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl for cereal.

"Did Chris call you last night?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, he did. After I went upstairs to go to bed." Olivia said.

"Talk to Tyler?" Nathan asked.

"I called him, but he didn't pick up." Olivia said as she looked at her phone. She then got a text from him saying he was going to come over.

"Okay, well he is more than welcome to spend the day here." Nathan said. She nodded and sat down at the table. As she ate she looked at both of her parents. "Is this what you do during the day when Jamie and I are at school?" She asked.

"No." Nathan said as he laughed a little. "I was just gonna hang out the house today." He said as Olivia nodded.

"I will be leaving soon to go to the recording studio." Haley said as she sat down at the table. "Unless you want me to stay home?" She said.

"No." Olivia said as she finished eating. "I was just curious about what y'all do during the day." She said as they both nodded.

"Well, I know you don't want to talk about it…but we are going to leave the house tonight at 5:30 for the ceremony." Haley said as Olivia nodded. Olivia got up and walked to the sink to clean her dish. As she was washing the dish Nathan's phone rang. He got up and walked to his office and picked it up.

"Mom…" Olivia said as Haley looked at her.

"Yes?" Haley said back.

"What do I say to him?" Olivia asked.

"There's not much that he is going to listen to. You just need to be there for him." Haley said as Olivia nodded. She finished cleaning the dish and then put it in the dishwasher. Olivia looked at her mom and smiled. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Olivia said as she then walked outside. As she walked outside Nathan walked back into the kitchen. He saw Olivia sitting at the pool with her back to the sliding door. He then heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Mr. Scott." Tyler said as Nathan let him in.

"Hi Tyler." Nathan said.

"Olivia around?" Tyler asked. Nathan nodded towards the back door. Tyler nodded and walked through the house and out the back door. He smiled as he then walked towards Olivia. He saw that she had her ripped white wash jeans rolled up and her feet were in the water. He sat down next to her and put his hand on hers. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Olivia whispered back.

"You look cute today." He said as she looked at her navy blue long sleeve t-shirt.

"Thanks?" She said. "How are y…" She started to say as he cut her off.

"I don't want to talk." He said as he smiled and then moved a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"But Ty…" She said as he looked at her.

"I don't really care. Tonight I'll go and say my final goodbye and then like that it's all over." He said, as she looked concerned. Tyler was never overemotional but he also isn't stone cold.

"Tyler!" She said as he rolled his eyes. He then got up and reached down to help her up.

"Do you want to go to the batting cage?" He asked.

"Sure." She said as she started walking towards the house.

"Actually babe…" He started to say as she smiled at him. He went up to her and hugged her very tight. He then kissed her on the lips.

"What's up?" She asked. He looked at her and smiled. He had his arm wrapped around her and then let go. He then grabbed her hand and they started walking inside. They walked up the stairs and into Olivia's room.

"I was thinking we could go to the beach until we have to be at the church…" He said as she nodded. She then packed a small bag.

"Are you going to Ava's party tonight?" She asked as she then packed an outfit for that and an outfit for the morning.

"Uh…" He said as he rubbed his neck. "Yeah. I am." He said. She smiled and finished packing. They then walked downstairs. Nathan was back on the couch when they came down.

"Hey dad! I'm gonna head to the beach with Tyler. I'll see you at the church." She said.

"Okay, be safe." Nathan said as they both nodded their heads.

"Of course, Mr. Scott." Tyler said. The two then walked outside the front door. Olivia looked around for Tyler's truck. "I walked here." He said.

"Oh." She said as he nodded.

"We can walk to my house and get the truck." He said as he reached for her hand. She smiled as they walked hand in hand down the road. As they walked Olivia started to trail behind. Tyler stopped walking and let Olivia catch up. As she caught up to him he smiled at her. "Want a piggy back ride?" He offered as she smiled. She then jumped on his back and the he continued walking. They finally got to his house and Zoe's car was in the driveway. Olivia hopped down as they walked inside. Tyler could hear Chris talking to Zoe as the two walked to his room. Tyler grabbed his keys as and looked at Olivia. "Let's go." He said quickly as she nodded. They walked out to the truck and got in. He drove them to the beach and they sat in the sand together until it was finally time to leave for the church.

The church was filled with people. The Scotts were all sitting in the second row with Chris in front of them. Olivia and Jared were sitting next to each other and looking around. Tyler was the only one not in attendance. The preacher was talking as the two teenagers began to discuss their missing friend.

"Have you seen Tyler?" Jared asked.

"We came here together." Olivia said. "I have no idea where he went after we got dressed.

"How is he?" Jared asked as the church door swung open. Everyone turned to see who it was except for Chris. He just sat in his seat and continued to look forward. Tyler then made his way down the aisle. He was surprisingly sober. He made it to the front of the church and sat down next to Chris.

"Where have you been?" Chris whispered as both didn't look at each other or look around.

"I'm here. I'm showered and sober. What else do you want from me?" Tyler said sharply.

"To not make a huge scene at mom and dad's funeral." Chris said.

"So I was a little late. At least I didn't keep our parents' death from you for a week." Tyler said as Chris shook his head.

"And now the sons of Helen and Mark are going to say a few words." The preacher said as he motioned for the guys to come up on stage. Chris looked at Tyler and motioned for him to go first. Tyler made a face and shook his head. Chris took a deep breath and then walked up to the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Chris. Tyler and I thought it would be better if I went first. I have been trying to think of what to say and there's so much I could talk about. My parents were such interesting people. Having me when they were in high school was never a part of their master plan. Growing up with parents who were in their teens was such an amazing experience though. It made me who I am today. I watched my parents grow as a couple and as parents. They loved both of their sons with all of their hearts and they were so in love with each other. I remember my parents saying that they wanted to go together because spending just one second a part would kill them. So I guess as sad as I am that they are gone, I'm happy that they went together and neither is suffering." Chris said as he wiped his eyes and then looked at Tyler. Tyler walked up to the microphone and looked out at the crowd. He hadn't planned anything nor did he really care to say anything.

"Um, my parents were okay. Not the best and not the worst. They were just average." Tyler said and then walked to the casket behind him. He looked at it and then looked back at everyone. This was the first time Tyler had really let his emotions hit him. He wiped his eyes and then looked down at his shoes. He looked back up and at the mic. He turned to Chris, shook his head and walked off the stage. He continued walking out the doors of the church. He then walked to his truck, as he got to his truck he threw up. He unlocked his door and reached into his truck for a bottle of water. He opened the bottle and took a sip then spit it out. He took another sip and swallowed it. He then got into his truck. He sat there and searched through his bag and found a small in his front pocket. He set it on his lap and then reached out for his door. As he was about to shut his door a hand caught it. He looked up and saw Lucas standing there. Lucas had been standing in the back of the church with Peyton and Sawyer. He had watched Tyler run out of the church and knew he shouldn't be alone. "Coach?" He said as he quickly put the bag up.

"Are you okay?" Lucas asked as he watched Tyler hide the bag.

"I'm fine." Tyler said as Lucas nodded in disbelief.

"So since you are fine…why is your truck covered in vomit?" Lucas asked as Tyler shook his head. He then hit his steering wheel. Lucas watched the teenager as tears starting streaming down Tyler's face. Lucas motioned for him to get out. Tyler got out and then Lucas hugged him.

"It's not fair." Tyler said as he cried into his coach's arm.

"Where are were you going?" Lucas asked.

"Uh…" Tyler said as he looked down. He then looked at his coach. "I was gonna go to the batting cages." He said as Lucas nodded. He pointed at the passengers seat. Tyler walked to the other side of his truck and got in. Lucas got into the drivers seat and then started to drive to the batting cage. As he pulled in he looked over at the teenager. He parked and then they both got out. Lucas threw a water bottle at Tyler over the bed of the truck.

"Pour that on the vomit so you can wash it off." Lucas said as Tyler nodded. Tyler then poured the water over the vomit as he watched Lucas pull his bat bag out of the back. He finished cleaning the side of his truck and then walked with Lucas to the cages. Neither said a word. Lucas clipped Tyler's bag to the cage and then pulled his bat out. He handed it to Tyler and then opened the cage. Lucas watched as Tyler walked into the cage and shut the door. He then put a coin in and watched as the teenager swung with all of his anger at each pitch. After the round finished Tyler looked at Lucas.

"Another." Tyler said as Lucas nodded. Lucas watched as Tyler continued to hit every ball. As he finished hitting he looked at Lucas. "Another." He said. Tyler continued this for six rounds until he finally was hit in the shoulder with a pitch. He put his bat down and walked out of the cage. Lucas was sitting on the bench and Tyler joined him.

"Ready to talk?" Lucas asked as he looked at Tyler. Tyler looked at Lucas and then stretched out his arm.

"Yeah." Tyler said. He sighed and then looked at his coach. "Coach…I just don't know." He said as he looked at him. "How am I supposed to go about my day, my week, the month, the year and the rest of my life with knowing my parents will never walk through the door again? Knowing my parents won't know what college I'm going to, who I marry, what my kids look like. My kids will never know their grandparents. They will never know that Helen and Mark put everything on hold to help children they didn't even know. They were always helping people. Whether it be my friends or me. They were always there. I could just call my mom and she was always there to help me. She would make cookies and just be at the house to talk to. And my dad. My dad would catch with me every single day he got home. My dad and I would go on a camping trip every year at the end of the first week of school. This was the first year since… I don't know." He said as he tossed his hands in the air. "Probably in preschool. My parents travel a lot but that was something they always came back for." He said as he looked down. He looked back up and at the batting cage. "Does it get better?" He asked.

"Yeah it will." Lucas said. "It's gonna take time and it's gonna be hard. Your brother is gonna be a really big supporter for you right now." He said.

"You mean my brother that kept it from me." Tyler scoffed as Lucas shook his head. "How do I deal with it?" He asked.

"Tyler you're gonna go through a couple stages before you finally accept the passing of your parents. I went through it when my uncle Keith passed. You're gonna go through denial. You are going to say this can't be happening. Please poke me. I'm having a nightmare, right? Wake me up when this horror is over. Next you'll feel angry. Everyone and everything gets under your skin. You'll hear trigger words then instant snap. You'll even break things and say things you don't me. After that you'll be fearful. You'll keep asking what if and questioning life itself. You'll become frightened over the smallest things like have you ruined friendships or a relationship because of the anger stage. So after all that you're gonna feel guilty. You'll say it's all your fault. That you could have done this and that differently then maybe they would still be alive. You are gonna say you could have changed the situation. And then of course you are gonna be depressed. You will feel drained and hopeless as everything passes you by. You aren't gonna want to leave your bed. All you will want to do is cry until you can't anymore. But then eventually there will be a day that you are gonna accept the situation. You will accept that your parents are gone. You will have to learn to cope and move on. You'll realize that there is and was nothing you could to do to change the past or present." Lucas said as he looked at the teenager. He put a hand on Tyler's shoulder and half smiled. "Death is a difficult thing to deal with. Everyone takes death differently. The truth is no one grieves the same." He said.

"How did you differ from Nathan and Olivia?" Tyler asked.

"Well when we lost Keith, I was the only one that was extremely close to him." Lucas said. "Olivia was in kindergarten and Nathan had never been close. Olivia didn't really understand but Nathan took it differently. He wasn't close and he regrets that." He said as Tyler nodded. After that was said the two of them sat there for a while and just watched as more people came to the batting cages to practice. Finally Lucas and Tyler left to rejoin people at Tyler's house. When they arrived most people had already left. Olivia was in Tyler's room waiting for him.

"Hi babe." Tyler said as he sat down on his bed.

"Hi." Olivia said back. "Are you…" She started to say.

"I just wanna nap before the party." He said as he reached for her to lay down with him.


	87. Did you say the hospital?

Tyler woke up to Olivia snuggling tighter into his side. He had managed to kickoff all the blankets while they were sleeping. He could feel Olivia shivering. He started to rub her arm as he reached off of his bed for a blanket. One armed he threw the blanket over Olivia and could feel her stop shivering. He smiled as he played with her hair. He laid there and for a little while hadn't thought about his parents. He started to smile as Olivia woke up and looked at him. She lightly smiled and he smiled back. He pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. She then turned her head more into his shirt. He smiled as he reached for his phone. He loved the few minutes between when Olivia woke up from a nap and when she was finally awake. He got settled back into his bed after reaching for his phone. He had a couple of missed calls from his aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. He also had a missed call from Nathan. He noticed that Nathan also left a message on his phone. He clicked the message and listened. 'Hey Tyler, I just wanted to let you know that we are here for you. If you need anything or need anyone to talk to Haley and I are here for you to talk. We don't just care because you are dating Olivia. We care because you are a great guy who has invested in not only my daughter by my son. We will always be here for you to talk to.' Tyler listened and then smiled. He then went to one of his cousins' voicemails. 'Hey Ty! Sorry I wasn't there. I'm bummed to hear about your rents. They were really great people. Anyways, call me back. Bye!' He finished listening to his cousin Matthew talk and then rolled his eyes. Olivia looked at him and laughed.

"What?" Tyler said.

"I thought I was the only one you rolled your eyes at." Olivia said as he kissed her cheek.

"No you just get it a lot." He said as she smiled. She then got up. She had fallen asleep in her black lace dress. As she got up she pulled the dress down. It had slip up while she was sleeping. Tyler smiled as he watched his girlfriend fix her dress. "Are you changing for the party?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes." She said with a small smile. "What are you gonna wear?" She asked as he shrugged. She smiled and then went into his closet. She pulled out a button down shirt that us red, blue white and black plaid. She then pulled out his very dark wash semi-skinny jeans. She then walked over to his dresser and pulled out a white V-neck t-shirt. She then grabbed his pair of dark polo shoes. He then rolled his eyes.

"Does everything have to be a fashion show with you?" He asked with a smile. He then watched her dig through her bag. She set out a pair of skinny black jeans, a black bralette, and an olive V-neck. She smiled back at him.

"So what did you and Lucas talk about?" She asked.

"Stuff." He said as he started to get up. He then walked to his bathroom to take a shower. He took a very quick shower and came back out. Olivia was changed and sitting on his bed.

"What kind of stuff?" She asked. "Why didn't you talk to me about it?" She asked.

"I barely wanted to talk to him." He said as she frowned.

"Why don't you ever let me in?" She asked. Tyler rubbed his face. He ignored her question and started to get dressed. As he was putting his jeans on she asked the same question again. He groaned and then his anger got the better of him.

"Olivia!" He shouted. "I don't have to tell you everything. You are just my girlfriend." He said as Olivia bit her lip. She quickly got up. "Perfect! Leave! Thank you. I can finally have time to think without your consent nagging." He said as she then wiped her eyes. He watched as his girlfriend left his room and then realized what he did. He threw his towel at the wall in anger and then ran after her. He ran into the living room where Chris, Chase, Mia and Zoe were sitting. All four of them had heard Tyler yell and they all four pointed to the front door. Tyler ran out of the house in just his jeans. Olivia was walking down the street and Tyler chased her down. "Olivia…" He said as he turned her. He sighed as he saw her crying. He then wrapped her in a hug and she cried into his chest. "Cutie, I am so sorry." He said as he could hear her crying more. "I didn't mean any of it…" He said as he heard her start to talk.

"Then why did you say it?" She asked.

"I'm mad." He said as he then started to walk with her. She stopped and looked at him. He stopped and looked at her. "Come on." He said as he reached out for her hand. "I need to talk to you." He then waved his hand and watched as she grabbed it. They then walked back inside the house. They walked into his room and shut the door. He sat down on his bed and Olivia sat next to him. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm mad." He said calmly. "Not at you, not at Chris, not at my parents. Not at anyone. I am just mad, hurt, upset, frustrated, damaged." He said as she grabbed his hand. He then rotated her so that she was facing him. She then put her feet underneath his thigh. He smiled and looked at her. "But I'm also happy, excited, proud and loved. I don't know how I am going to get through any of this and then I look at you. You have been through so much and you are always smiling. You are happy, cheery, bubbly, and just all around excited for each day. I know you have your down days but you just move on and embrace the next day." He said as she smiled. "And that's why I'm falling in love with you." He said as she looked at him. "You're right. I don't let you in. I don't let anyone in. But you are worth letting in. You are worth everything. So I want you to know, that you have my heart and I am letting you all the way in." He said as he was then tackled from a hug.

"I'm falling in love with you too." She said as he smiled and then kissed her. He continued to hug her as she smiled. As he started to get up he smiled. When he had heard Olivia was in the school, he knew in that moment that he did truly love her. He threw up on white shirt and then his button up shirt. He then rolled up his sleeves to just above his elbows. He watched as Olivia played with her loose curls.

"Why isn't your make up ruined?" He asked. She laughed and looked at him.

"I wear waterproof because you make me cry all the time." She joked. He sighed and she shook her head. "Just kidding. But I do wear it so it doesn't smudge." She said as he nodded. He watched as his girlfriend then put on a pair of vans.

"Ready?" He asked as he looked at her. She smiled as she nodded. She reached out for his hand and he took hers. As they walked to his truck their fingers interlocked. He walked to her side of the truck and opened the door. He helped her in and then walked to his side when he got in. When he got into the car he saw Olivia holding his small little bag of weed. His eyes widen as he looked at Olivia. When Lucas had come up to his truck earlier he threw the bag on the floor of the passengers seat. "Uh…" He said as he handed it to him. He grabbed it and then slid it into his pocket.

"I'm not gonna say anything." She said as he nodded his head.

"Thanks." He said as he started to drive towards the party. As they drove Tyler looked over at his girlfriend playing with her hair. He smiled and then grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled at him. "Are you hungry?" He asked as she nodded. He stopped and pulled into Karen's Café. They got out and then walked in. When they got in they saw Ella working behind the counter. Olivia rolled her eyes and they then sat down at their normal table. As they sat there and ordered their food they noticed that Nathan was eating dinner with Dan and Deb in the corner. Nathan had noticed the teenagers walk in because he was facing the door while Dan and Deb's backs were facing the door.

"Why the hell is he eating with them?" Olivia asked as Ella walked up to the table. She was holding both plates of food.

"They are talking about a wedding?" Ella said as Olivia looked at her and then over at her dad's table.

"Are you serious?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, something about a joint engagement party not this Saturday nut next." Ella said as Olivia rolled her eyes again. "I think it is for your uncle and his fiancé, and then obviously your parents."

"Do you know anything else?" Olivia asked.

"Uh do the names Paul and Elizabeth ring a bell?" Ella asked as Olivia thought about it and then nodded. "Well, they are coming into town and staying with Cooper." She said as someone called her name. Ella then walked away.

"Who are Paul and Elizabeth?" Tyler asked.

"Deb and Uncle Cooper's parents." Olivia said as she started to eat her burger.

"Oh wow. Will I get to meet them?" He asked as he too started to eat.

"Uh…probably not." She said.

"Ouch." He said as she laughed.

"It isn't like that." She said as she looked over at Nathan and then back at Tyler. "When I was around six Nathan and our grandparents got into a huge fight. They haven't talked since." She said.

"So because your dad wasn't seeing them…you weren't seeing them?" He asked.

"They weren't allowed to contact us or be within a certain mileage from us." She said.

"How did you figure all this out?" He asked.

"I heard Nate talking about it to Uncle Cooper when he came to pick me up for the summer." She said as he nodded. They continued to talk and he smiled.

"Are you still hungry?" He asked as she reached for his fries.

"Just a little." She said as he nodded.

"Well, I can get us a sundae." He said as he got up and walked to the counter. As he ordered the sundae Nathan waved at him. He waved back and then went back and sat down. Ella then brought the sundae out. She set it down in front of them and then walked away. They started to eat the sundae and Olivia ate more of it then Tyler did. "Wow babe. You eat a lot." He said as she stopped eating. He didn't realize what he had said and ignored the fact that she stopped eating. As they finished talking Tyler got up to pay for their meals. He was waiting behind Nathan.

"Where are y'all heading?" Nathan asked.

"Over to Allison's house for a uh get together?" Tyler said.

"Oh I heard about that party." Nathan said as Tyler nodded. Nathan looked over at Olivia and then back at Tyler. "Just please take care of her. It is really hard for her mother and I to let her go tonight. She said it is going to be a really small get together. No drinking just a movie and popcorn." He said as Tyler nodded.

"Sir, you don't have to worry about a thing. She is really important to me. I won't let anything happen to her." Tyler said. He said goodbye to Nathan but before he left he stopped him. "Mr. Scott, thanks for the voicemail. It meant and means a lot. So thanks." He said as Nathan shook his hand with a smile. Tyler smiled back and then went back to paying.

"Oh actually Mr. Scott paid for it." Ella said as Tyler rubbed his neck. He nodded and then walked back to the table. He smiled as he helped Olivia out of her seat. He was a little upset that Olivia had lied to her parents about the party. They walked out to his truck and he opened the door for her. He closed her door and walked around to his door. He got in and started the truck. As they were driving he looked over at her.

"You told your dad it's a small get together?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Why did you lie to him?" He asked.

"They wouldn't let me go if they knew how big it is gonna be." She said.

"Yeah because they care about you and where you are." He said.

"Over bearing." She said as he slammed on his breaks.

"How about caring? Or loving? Or protective?" He said. "Yeah maybe they can be over bearing but at least they try. At least they are here. And at least they care enough to keep going. You know what is worse than over bearing?" He asked. "Not trying. They could easily just not care." He said as he continued driving. The car was silent for most of the car ride. Tyler turned down Allison's road and he started to look for a parking spot. They pulled up to Allison's house and Olivia smiled a little. This was their old house, the house that Nathan was raised in. Tyler got out and before he could help Olivia out she was already out. They walked together and he finally stopped. She stopped and looked at him. She knew what he had said was really about his parents. She smiled and reached for his hand. He shrugged and grabbed her hand. They both smiled and he kissed her. As they were walking up to the house Tyler's phone rang. They both stopped and he answered. He talked on the phone and it was a very quick conversation. He then hung up.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Your uncle." He said.

"Cooper?" She said.

"Do you have another uncle?" He laughed.

"Well what did he want?" She asked.

"He invited me to his engagement dinner." He said, as she was a little shocked.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah it was something about not wanting you to be alone at a family dinner to end all family dinners." He laughed. "Is it really gonna be that bad?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "Since it is not only Cooper but also Deb. Everyone will be there." She said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, Deb's parents will be there. Dan's mom will be there. Honestly it will probably just be Luke there. If Dan is going to be there it's gonna be a nightmare. Deb's parents hate everything about Dan, Nathan and most likely me." She said as she sighed. "At least we can suffer together." She laughed as they walked inside. They were quickly greeted with two full cups of beer. The couple was then jerked away from each other. Olivia joined the rest of the cheerleaders in the kitchen while Tyler joined the guys and started to play beer pong.

"What's Tyler like in bed?" Allison asked as most of the girls looked outside at the guys. Tyler was now shirtless with his white t-shirt tucked into his back pocket. All the girls smiled and looked back at Olivia. She was sitting on the kitchen counter with a red cup pressed to her lips. She smiled as all the girls laughed.

"So I'm guessing…he's great!" Natalie said as Paige rolled her eyes. She had been around Tyler forever and had heard all the girls talk about him.

"What was Texas Tyler like?" Leah asked as they all looked at Paige.

"Uh…" Paige said as she looked out at Tyler. Tyler noticed that Paige looked out at him. He nodded back at the girls and continued to play. The only people that have ever seen Tyler heavily drink were his friends back in Texas and Jared. "A lot like that." She said as she looked at him. "Shirtless." She laughed.

"That's all?" Allison said.

"Uh…I'm four years younger than him. He never really talked to me about anything." Paige said. "He's like my brother that didn't live at our house."

"Oh?" Ava said. She had always been really curious about Tyler's life back in Texas. He never talks about it.

"Tyler had a hard life." Paige said. "But that's it." She said. She did know a lot about Tyler but had promised him she would never talk about it. The girls all shrugged and continued to drink. One by one the guys started to pour back into the house, and one by one the guys started to stand behind their girlfriends.

"We should make this interesting." Allison said with a smirk. Most of the teens rolled their eyes. "Oh come on. It will be fun." She said as she put her cup in the air. "Who's playing?" She asked as they all looked around. Olivia was the first to put in her cup in the air. Everyone joined in and then looked at Allison. "It's easy when it is your turn you tell who you would sleep with. If someone shares that person than that person drinks too." She said.

"What if the person is in the room? Double shot?" Ava asked.

"Oh that's the beauty!" Allison said. "They can't be in high school." She smiled.

"So like what?" Olivia asked.

"I'll go first." Allison said. She smiled and then started to talk. "Coach Scott." She said as Olivia rolled her eyes. As Allison drank so did many others. The teenagers then went in a circle.

"I would do Brooke." Jared said as Jackson and Tyler both looked at him.

"Dude you come over for breakfast all the time." Jackson said.

"Well duh. Your mom is hot." Jared said as a lot of the guys agreed.

"Sorry Tyler but Chris is hot. That Zoe girl is so lucky." Tracie said as Tyler nodded. He was very used to hearing girls want to hook up with Chris since he is a musician.

"Cooper Lee is hot!" Ava said as Olivia looked at her friend.

"Dude he's like old." Olivia said. "Like really old." She laughed as a voice interrupted them.

"This is stupid." Ryder said as he and Ella walked into the house. Olivia rolled her eyes and continued to drink with her friends. "You wanna know who I would sleep with out of anyone here." He said as everyone ignored him. He then wrapped his arm tightly around Olivia. "This slut right here." He said as Tyler lunge at the guy. Tyler then pushed Ryder up against the fridge.

"LEAVE!" Tyler shouted into his face.

"Oh is the great Tyler gonna make me?" Ryder said as he shoved Tyler off of him. The two then continued to shove each other. "Why do you even bother?" He asked.

"Dude, just leave." Tyler said as it got quiet. Tyler then walked to Olivia. He grabbed her by the arm and started walking with her. He was grabbing her arm rather tight and Ryder noticed this.

"Let her go." Ryder said as he pushed Tyler. As Tyler tripped with the push it knocked Olivia over. The girls rushed to help Olivia and then walked with her out of the room.

"Why can't you just admit you lost a perfect girl and move on." Tyler said as he shoved her. He watched as Olivia left the room with the girls. A part of him just wanted to run after her and leave but the other part wanted to fight.

"She's gonna leave you. She doesn't love you. She isn't capable." Ryder said as Tyler punched him. At this point most of the guys were trying to pull the guys off of each other but it was like the two were in their own world.

"Shut up." Tyler yelled back.

"Why?" Ryder said. "So you and Olivia can continue acting like you have things in common." He said as Tyler shoved him harder. "At least now y'all actually share something in common." He said as Tyler stopped to listen.

"And what is that?" Tyler asked.

"Well, Olivia's parents were basically dead to her. Your parents are dead." Ryder said as Tyler then snapped. Everything that he had holding in, the move, the sports, college, living with Chris, everything. He then punched Ryder, knocking him to the ground. The two then brawled on the ground until Jared finally pulled Tyler up off the ground. Jared and Jackson then pulled their friend outside in the front yard. Tyler started to push them off and they finally let go of him. Tyler then walked out to his truck and grabbed a bat from the back. He started walking back to house as Jared and Jackson blocked the door.

"Dude, take a walk." Jackson said.

"Seriously Tyler. Walk." Jared said as Tyler tried to push past them.

"I have a lot of anger. This bat is not meant for you. But I will use it." Tyler said as both guys pushed him back. Tyler fell to the ground and then stumbled as he got back up. He continued to fight with his friends. The three of them started to get very aggressive as Harrison walked out of the house. He was wiping blood off of his knuckles as Tyler started to get up. Harrison watched as Tyler started to walk into the house. Harrison quickly tackled Tyler to the ground causing Tyler to fall of rocks and other sharp objects including broken beer bottles. Olivia and Ava were walking out of the house and saw the boys on the gorund.

"Get up!" Olivia yelled as she pushed Harrison off of Tyler. Jared and Jackson quickly shoved Harrison over and then helped Tyler off the ground. Tyler was in pure pain at this point. At this point most of the people had been sent back inside the party. Jackson and Jared walked Tyler over to his truck and helped him into the tail bed. As Tyler sat there the two guys turned to Olivia.

"He's hurt." Jared said. "I think he needs to go to the hospital." He said.

"But we can't take him." Jackson said.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"He's drunk and not of legal age." Jackson said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"For starters, someone please take the bottle of whiskey from him." Jackson said as they all turned and looked at Ava and Tyler sitting on the tailgate. Every time Tyler winced with pain he took a sip of whiskey. Jared walked over to Tyler and tried to grab the bottle. Tyler pushed him away and Jared shook his head. He walked back over and the three of them started talking again.

"What if we take him to Cooper?" Jared said. "He lives right down the road." He said as they looked at each other.

"No." Olivia said. "Cooper doesn't really do well with drinking." She said.

"Um, Nathan and Lucas will flip. My parents will flip. What about Chris?" Jackson said.

"He's been drinking and smoking. Chris will kill him." Jared said. They all looked over at Tyler who was barely able to hold himself up. They continued to think and then Jared shook his head and pulled out his phone. He looked for Ethan and then called him. "Ethan…"

"Hey Jared. What's up?" Ethan said as he answered his phone.

"I need your help…" Jared said.

"Jared, are you okay?" Ethan said as he sat up. Jared knew that Ethan hadn't left for school yet and it was going to be easier to get a hold of him.

"I'm fine…" Jared said as he slurred his words. "We are a little drunk." He said as he looked over at Tyler.

"Drink water." Ethan said.

"No, that's not why I'm calling. Tyler got into a fight." Jared said.

"Is he okay?" Ethan asked as Christian grabbed the phone.

"You let your friend who just lost his parents drink?" Christian yelled into the phone. "Are you insane? How much has he drank? Is he able to stand?" He asked.

"He has had a lot, mixed with some drugs, but the main thing is during the fight he fell onto some glass. We can't take him to the hospital because of the first two things." Jared said.

"Bring him to here." Christian said as Jared nodded at his friends.

"Thank you so much!" Jared said as he hung up. He walked over to the truck and Tyler had finished the bottle of whiskey. Jared got the keys from Tyler and helped him into the back seat of the truck. The rest of the teenagers then piled into Tyler's truck. Olivia and Ava were both in the back seat with Tyler and Jackson was in the front.

"Are you good to drive?" Jackson asked.

"Probably good enough to get us there." Jared said as he started the truck. He pulled out and started to head to Christian's. Jared managed to get them to the apartment in one piece. Christian and Ethan were waiting outside of the apartment. They walked up to the truck and helped Tyler out of the backseat. They all got upstairs and Ethan set Tyler down on the kitchen table. Both Christian and Ethan started to examine Tyler's back and managed to get all the glass out. There were only a couple of pieces of glass and the cuts weren't deep at all. It was mainly just a shock to his system. Both started to clean the cuts and Christian quickly handed Tyler a trashcan and Tyler puked into. They continued to clean his cuts as he continued to throw up. Christian took a break from cleaning and walked over to the remaining teenagers that were sitting around the living room.

"What the hell were y'all thinking?" Christian asked. He wasn't yelling but to the four drunk teenagers it sounded a lot like it.

"Christian we didn't come here to be lectured." Jared said.

"Well that sucks." Christian said as he then looked over at Tyler. "What happened to him?" He asked. In the short time that Christian and Ethan have known Tyler they have really connected with him. They consider him just part of the family and both really care for him.

"I told y'all he got into a fight." Jared said as Christian looked over at Olivia. She was unusually quiet.

"Why did y'all go to the party?" Christian asked as he sat down on the coffee table.

"We thought it would be a good idea for Tyler to take his mind off of things." Ava said as she looked over at Tyler. His head was hanging down in the trashcan while Ethan continued to clean the blood off of random spots.

"Jared you told dad you were going to the batting cages because it was a great place to let of steam." Christian said as he looked at Jared. "I'm not gonna rat on you for lying to dad because Ethan and I did it all the time…but why didn't you go. It seemed like a really good idea."

"Tyler wanted to go to the party." Jared said.

"Of course he did." Christian said. "His parents just died and he wants to fill the void." He then looked over at Olivia. "Olivia, are you okay?" He asked as she shrugged. He got up and nodded his head to the door. She got up and they both walked outside onto the porch. She smirked because these were the same apartments that Nathan and Haley lived in with her. "What are you thinking?"

"I messed him up. I let him drink and its all my fault." Olivia said as she almost started to cry.

"It's not your fault." Christian said. "Tyler is in a really rough place. It's gonna take time and he is gonna have episodes like these a lot." He said as she nodded. They walked back inside and it was silent. Tyler had been put in one of the roommate's bed. Most of Christian's roommates hadn't come back yet.

Olivia thanked Ethan for the ride and then walked up to the door. She fumbled for her keys and then finally found them. She opened the door and it was fairly quiet. She could hear the TV from the basement and saw the light was on. She was a little confused by this because she was really the only one that used that room. She walked down the stairs and found Lucas and Nathan playing video games. The guys both turned and saw Olivia standing at the bottom of the stairs. It was very obvious that she had drinking but more obvious that she had been crying. Nathan looked at Lucas and they both pushed their trash off the couch. They had been playing video games since Nathan finished eating with Dan and Deb.

"What's going on sweetie?" Nathan asked as Olivia sat down. Olivia shrugged as both guys looked at her. Lucas rolled his eyes as he rested his arm on Olivia's shoulder.

"Hmmmm…" Lucas said as Olivia smirked. "Nate, if only we knew a way to get Olivia to talk." He said as Nathan smirked. Nathan then put his arm on her shoulder.

"Hmmm…if only…" Nathan said as both guys looked at her. She smiled and covered her face. Nathan then poked Olivia's side and so did Lucas.

"Guys stop." She said.

"Not until you tell us what's up." Lucas said as he continued poking his little sister.

"Fine!" She said as she jumped up.

"Hon, sit back down. We won't poke you again." Nathan said as he patted the seat. She sighed and sat back down. She looked at both of them and then at the ceiling.

"Tyler got in a fight tonight." She said.

"Are you guys still okay?" Lucas asked. He didn't listen as careful and thought he heard that Olivia and Tyler got into a fight. Nathan had heard the same thing.

"What did y'all fight about?" Nathan asked.

"We didn't get into a fight. I mean we got into two little spats today but Tyler got into a fight with a guy at Allison's." She said.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"Well, we were playing a very dumb game about who would sleep with who but like the adults in our lives. Very weird. Well Ryder didn't like that and said he would sleep with me and Tyler told him to leave. Well Ryder started a fight and Tyler snapped." She said.

"Where's Tyler now?" Nathan asked. "Is he okay? Does he need to talk?" He asked.

"He's at Christian Laundry's apartment. I don't think he wants to talk and I don't think he is okay. He's not okay at all." She said as she looked down. "He's hurting." She said.

"Well, how do you think you can help?" Nathan asked.

"Is there something you think you should do?" Lucas asked.

"I think he needs to go back home." She said as she sighed.

"You mean to Texas?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." She said as she sighed again.

"Well…" Lucas said as he looked at Nathan.

"What if you took him there?" Nathan suggested.

"Ha. Ha." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm being serious." Nathan said. "Tyler might really need this." He said as she nodded.

"To go back to his roots and escape the current walls he is living in." Lucas said as Olivia rolled her eyes. She then looked at Nathan.

"I think you're right. I think he would really benefit from it." She said as she pulled her phone out.

"Who are you texting?" Nathan asked.

"Jared." She said as she texted Jared the idea. He almost immediately texted Olivia back saying he was in. She then texted Ava who said she couldn't go because her parents were in town and she got in trouble for drinking. She texted Jackson and he to said he couldn't go because he's grounded for drinking.

"So whose going?" Nathan asked.

"Just me and Jared." She said. "And obviously Tyler." She said as she started to get up.

"How long is the drive?" Lucas asked as Nathan was already looking it up.

"Basically 20 hours." Nathan said.

"So y'all would leave tomorrow morning and get there the next day?" Lucas asked as he was more talking to Nathan at this point.

"Well, tomorrow is Wednesday and that would put y'all getting there Thursday morningish or mid afternoon. That gives you Thursday, Friday and Saturday. Then heading back on Sunday. That's cutting it close for school on Monday." Nathan said.

"The school isn't starting back until the Wednesday." Lucas said. "It's technically Tuesday, but that is just a work day for the teachers."

"Oh." Nathan said surprised. "Then you guys will have until Monday." He said as Lucas nodded.

"I think it's a perfect idea." Lucas said as they then realized Olivia had left the room. They both got up and walked upstairs and then up the next flight. They both then walked into Olivia's room and she was already laying in her bed almost asleep.

"You coulda said goodnight?" Nathan said.

"Night dad." She said. "Night Luke."

"Goodnight." Both guys said as they walked out of her room.


	88. I'm Back

Hey guys!

I'm back and will be updating soon!

-M


	89. Back to his roots and back to his boots

Olivia woke up early and packed a bag for Texas. As she finished packing she got a text from Jared saying he was on his way to get her. He ended up staying the night at Ethan's. He had already stopped by his place and packed a bag and then at Tyler's and pack a bag for Tyler. Olivia texted back that she was ready. As she finished packing her phone started ringing. She picked it up and said hello.

"Hey Olivia, I just wanted to thank you for what you're doing for Tyler." Chris said as Olivia sat down on her bed.

"You're welcome." She said. "I think he really needs to go back to his roots and be around his old friends."

"I agree." He said. "As much as I wished Tyler and I had a good relationship, I know we don't. I never understood him nor did I care to get to know him. I know that sounds bad but we were just born to far apart and I had a huge ego. I'm better now and I'm trying but I think he needs to be with the people that helped him get through life, like I should have." He said.

"Well, why don't you do that now?" She asked.

"He would never forgive me for everything I did to him. Or in better words everything I wasn't there for." He said.

"You would be surprised at how forgiving people can be." She said. "I've seen it."

"Well mine and Tyler's relationship is a bit more complex than we like to let people believe." He said. "Anyways, the other reason I called is that Tyler's grandparents are gonna be expecting y'all. I called them a little while ago and told them about your plan and they are very excited to meet you and Jared, and to see Tyler." He said.

"What do you mean see Tyler?" She asked. "They were both in for the funeral?" She said.

"Yes, Tyler's biological grandparents were there, but my parent's next door neighbors were more of a grandparent figure to Tyler than anyone. They were almost more of a parental figure as well." He said. "Tyler never mentioned Nancy or Carl?" He asked.

"Not that I remember." She said.

"Well, Nancy and Carl lived next to my parents the entire time they lived in Texas. They helped my parents out time to time. That's whose Tyler would stay with when my parents would go do mission trips. He would sometimes stay there for months and other times it would be for a week or two. They went to every school event, every practice, every debate, and every game. I don't think my grandparents ever made it down to Texas for any big event." He said as Olivia saw the blue truck pull up.

"Wow…" She said. "Hey, the guys are here, so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, tell Tyler to let me know when y'all get there." He said.

"Will do." She said. "Bye."

"Bye." He said as they both hung up. Olivia grabbed her bag and the blanket off her bed and then walked downstairs. Nathan was still over and got off the couch as Lucas walked into the living room.

"See you Monday?" Lucas said.

"Yep." She said as she hugged him. He smiled and hugged her back.

"Alright, kid. I put more money on your card but don't go buying everything." Nathan said as he hugged Olivia.

"I won't." She said as she hugged him back.

"Love you." Nathan said.

"Love ya too dad." She said as she walked out the front door. Olivia hugged both the guys once more. She opened the door and then looked back at the guys. She ran back to Nathan and hugged him again.

"You okay princess?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." She said as she let go and smiled. She said goodbye again and finally left. The guys went back inside and sat down on the couch.

"She's gonna be okay…right?" Nathan asked.

"She's gonna be fine." Lucas said.

"She's never left the state without me." Nathan said.

"Nate, she is gonna be fine." Lucas said. "You're gonna have to get used to it." He said.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"She's gonna be graduating soon, and going to college." Lucas said.

"We'll see." Nathan said as Lucas looked at him. He had never heard Nathan talk about Olivia like this.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked with a little anger in his voice.

"I said we will see." Nathan said. "I'm not saying she isn't gonna graduate. I'm also saying that she won't go to college. I'm just saying we will see."

"Well, as her teacher I plan for her to graduate and go to college. As her brother I will make sure she will go to college." Lucas said.

"Well, as her father I'm just saying we will see." Nathan said. Deep down Nathan knew he was wrong but after the school shooting he just really doesn't want to let her go.

The group of friends were half way through their trip. Olivia started the drive while Tyler sat in the back seat still a little drunk from the last night. Jared was now driving and they were about to stop to get dinner. It was now three o'clock and they left at six in the morning. Tyler was awake and talking a little bit but didn't know why they were in the car. He was now dealing with his hangover.

"Let's stop for pizza." Jared said as Olivia looked up from her phone. She was texting Chris.

"That sounds great." Olivia said as she turned around in her seat. Tyler was sitting up right at this point and she smiled at him. "Do you want pizza?" She asked. She was sitting on her knees while looking at him.

"Buckle." Tyler said as Olivia rolled her eyes. "Babe, buckle. Yes, pizza is fine." He said as he yawned. "Where are we going? It feels like we have been in the car forever."

"We're going to Texas." Jared said as Tyler got off his phone.

"What?" Tyler asked while rubbing his eyes. The question had woke him up. "Why?" He said.

"We thought you would like to go back and see all your friends." Olivia said.

"Babe, buckle." Tyler said as she rolled her eyes and faced forward. "Buckle. I'm not going to ask you again. Got it." He said a little sternly. Olivia sighed and then buckled. Jared then pulled into a pizza hut parking lot. The three friends all got out and started to walk inside. Before they got inside Tyler grabbed Olivia's hand. He pulled her closer and hugged her. "Thanks for knowing what I need." He said as he kissed her. She smiled as he then playfully slapped her on the butt. She smiled at him and then they walked inside. They then joined Jared at the table. After an hour of eating and checking in with everyone's parents they got back to their trip. This time Jared and Tyler were in the front and Olivia was in the back. This was a much better set up. Although Jared and Olivia had been friends for a long time, Tyler and Jared were much better friends.

"So, who are Carl and Nancy?" Olivia asked.

"My grandparents. Why?" Tyler asked.

"Why weren't they at the funeral?" Jared asked.

"Uh, well…" Tyler said as he gripped the steering wheel and sort of pulled himself up to get more comfortable. "They aren't really my grandparents. I actually haven't spoken to either of my parent's parents. Both of them thought it was stupid that my parents give up being lawyers to pursue missionary work. So when my parents moved to Texas my parents were really on their own. They had always had help with Chris and then when I came along they were much older and established. But they wanted to do something great. Something wonderful. Something amazing. So they quit their jobs and moved to Texas. Both my parents were born and raised in Texas and they wanted to move there after college but their support system, both of my grandparents had retired to New York and Maine. So my parents moved to Tree Hill and had their life with Chris and than so on and so on." He said as he cleared his throat. "Nancy and Carl are my adoptive grandparents. They lived next door to us and when I was six I crashed my bike into their fence. That's how the relationship kinda started with Carl and me. I knew Nancy because she had babysat me a couple of times for the night. But Carl was the only one around when I fell off my bike. I was trying to teach myself to ride. Instead of him getting mad that I had scuffed his newly painted fence he picked me up, placed me on my bike and said "If you stay down than fear wins. When you get back up and push past the fear you'll be great." That has stayed with me even to this day. Well, once I was in school my parents started leaving more and more. I started showing up at the Sparks more. Nancy would pick me up from school and instead of explaining everything, we just said it was my grandparents." He said as both of his friends nodded.

"So why weren't they at the funeral?" Jared asked. "It seems like you were really close to them." Tyler nodded and then bit his lip.

 _"Hurry back home. We have big news!"_

 _That phrase had been running through Tyler's head all day. Before he left for school his parents told him they had something amazing to tell. Something that would make everything going on with his friends seem irrelevant. He got into his beaten up red Ford truck. A truck that seemed to be a punishment and a blessing wrapped in one. It wasn't exactly easy on the eyes but when Carl handed Tyler the keys to the truck that the two had spent so many moments in, it didn't seem to bother Tyler that it was beaten up. Tyler drove home and pulled up to his spot on the driveway. A different car was there. A rental. Which only meant one thing, Chris Keller. Tyler loved the idea of having an older brother, but with such a huge age gap, it was more like having a second dad who liked to boss him around. Tyler groaned as he got out of his truck. He slammed his door shut and walked inside. He looked around for the normal signs of Chris being home. Shoes at the door, guitar on the stairs, another guitar on the couch, a random girl that he swore was the one, and the smell of cheap booze and guilt. Tyler continued to look around but saw nothing and heard a very unfamiliar voice. He walked into the kitchen and saw his parents sitting at their kitchen table with a man._

 _"Tyler!" Helen said as she got up and poured him some lemonade. She handed it to him._

 _"Thanks mom." Tyler said as he reached for the lemonade. He grabbed it and took a sip._

 _"This is Pastor Rick from our sister church in Tree Hill, North Carolina." Helen said._

 _"Nice to meet you sir." Tyler said as he put out his hand. Rick smiled as he stood up and shook his hand._

 _"Rick was just telling us about an amazing opportunity in Tree Hill." Mark said._

 _"Oh." Tyler said as he nodded. Tyler went up to his room while his parents continued to talk. Tyler was deep into his homework when he heard the car start outside. He watched as Rick left and then heard his parents call his name. He groaned and got up. He walked downstairs and his parents were sitting in the living room. They were sitting in the two chairs across from the couch. Tyler walked and sat down on the couch._

 _"So son…we have some news for you." Mark said._

 _"How long are y'all gonna be gone this time?" Tyler asked. His senior year was coming up and he was really hoping his parents would just stay home for one year._

 _"That's just it." Helen said. "This is gonna be are longest mission yet, and we are really excited!"_

 _"So how long?" Tyler asked._

 _"We are gonna be gone for at least six months." Helen said as Tyler looked at his parents._

 _"When will y'all leave?" Tyler asked._

 _"August." Helen said, as Tyler stood up angry._

 _"Are you kidding me!" Tyler yelled. "You are just gonna leave at the start of my senior year! Just fucking leave."_

 _"Tyler Jacob Keller!" Mark yelled. "I understand you are angry but do not cuss at your mother or me."_

 _"Why!" Tyler yelled. "Because I'm just supposed to respect you!"_

 _"Yes. You are. We are your parents." Mark said as he watched his teenage son start walking to the stairs. "Tyler Jacob sit back down or you will be grounded from everything. And when I said everything I mean every single thing." He said as the teenager walked back into the living room and sat down._

 _"We have some other news." Helen said as Tyler rolled his eyes. "You and Chris are going to be spending a lot more time together."_

 _"Why?" Tyler asked annoyed. "Nancy and Carl have never needed his help before. We don't need Chris." He said._

 _"Well…we aren't having them help this time…" Helen said as Tyler looked at his parents. He gulped and then tried to speak._

 _"What….why?" Tyler asked. "Is Miss Nancy sick again? They always help. I've stayed with them since we moved here."_

 _"Mrs. Spark isn't sick nor is Mr. Spark too old. We just aren't going to be here." Mark said._

 _"Which is why I would stay with them." Tyler said confused._

 _"No. We are moving." Mark said as Tyler stood up._

 _"We're moving?" Tyler yelled._

 _"Yes" Helen said with a smile._

 _"At the end of this week." Mark said as Tyler got up and shook his head. "Tyler we are still talking to you."_

 _"Well, I'm done talking to you." Tyler said as he walked out of his house. As he did this Carl was checking the mail and saw Tyler run out of his house in anger._

 _"Hey slow down there champ." Carl said as Tyler looked over at him. "I'm guessing your parents told you the news." He said as he motioned for Tyler to follow him up to the porch. They walked up the porch and they both sat down. They were sitting in the rockers on the porch and Carl looked over at Tyler._

 _"You knew?" Tyler asked._

 _"Of course we knew. Your parents came to us about a month ago asking if they should move to Tree Hill. Nancy and I knew that your parents had always wanted this job opportunity and they should take it."_

 _"But that means I have to move." Tyler said._

 _"Yeah, back to where you were born and your brother was raised." Carl said as they heard the door open. Nancy walked out with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk._

 _"I thought I heard you on the porch." Nancy said as she kissed Tyler's cheek. Tyler smiled as he took the cookie and glass of milk._

 _"Thanks Miss Nancy." Tyler said as she smiled and sat down in the other rocker. Nancy and Carl really saw Tyler as a son or grandson. After finding out they weren't able to have kids they really took a liking to the kids in their community. They also helped with the foster kids in their community, but Tyler had always been their favorite._

 _"So, you need to be strong for your parents." Nancy said._

 _"I don't understand why I can't just stay with y'all." Tyler said as they both nodded._

 _"We couldn't agree more, but this is your parents wish. So you need to respect that." Nancy said._

 _"But I'm gonna be eighteen soon. Can't I make my own decisions?" Tyler said._

 _"Tyler, you need to respect your parents and their wishes." Carl said. "That's what it means to be a family." He said as Tyler nodded. Tyler looked down at his watch and noticed it was their normal dinnertime. He said his goodbyes and then walked back to his house. He walked inside and his parents were sitting at the table waiting for him._

 _"Nice of you to join us, young man." Mark said as Tyler kicked his chair out and sat down._

 _"Yep." Tyler said as Mark looked at his son._

 _"This attitude needs to be dropped." Mark said._

 _"Fine." Tyler said as he scoffed. He started to eat while he glared at his parents occasionally. As they continued to eat he finally lost it. "Why can't I stay with Carl and Nancy? It doesn't make sense for me to pick up and leave my senior year. Why can't I stay with my grandparents?" He asked._

 _"They are not your grandparents." Mark said. "We should have never had them help you. They have brain washed you to only respect them."_

 _"Mark." Helen said as Mark looked at her. He knew what he was saying was all a lie but he was just fed up with Tyler._

 _"Well, they were better parents to me than you will ever be." Tyler said as he got up. As he walked up the stairs he could hear his dad yelling. "Yes sir. Grounded. Three weeks. No phone, no computer, no video games, no friends. Whatever you say." He said as he walked into his room._

Tyler pulled over and got out of the truck. He had been driving for about six hours and they only had two and half left. Jared had been asleep for most of Tyler driving since he said that he would do the last leg. Jared woke up and joined Tyler outside of the truck. The two talk for a little and then hugged before getting back in the truck. Tyler had moved to the back seat with Olivia. He pushed forward the passenger seat so he had more legroom and Olivia had her head in his lap. Tyler and Jared talk as Jared drove.

"How are you two?" Jared asked as Tyler looked down at Olivia. He loved to watch her sleep.

"We are great actually." Tyler said. "I mean we did get in a fight recently, but the efforts that she puts into our relationship just amazes me." He said as he moved a piece of her hair off of her face.

"Just treat her right…okay?" Jared said as Tyler looked up at Jared. "I know you do. I was there and wasn't there for her relationship with Ryder. I could have stopped him in the locker room from talking shit about her, but I never did. I just ignored it, because we all do it…" He said.

"You don't have to worry, but it means a lot that you care for her so much." Tyler said. "Don't hate me but I'm glad you were in the school with her." He said.

"What?" Jared said as he laughed.

"I mean obviously I wish neither of you were in the school, but I'm glad that neither of you were alone." Tyler said as Jared smiled.

"So, I didn't tell you but I'm in the school's musical." Jared said as Tyler looked at him.

"That's awesome. I didn't know you were into theater." Tyler said. "Who are you playing?" He asked.

"I'm playing Bert, and to be honest I'm not really into it. But both my brother did it…so tradition." Jared said.

"So where are we staying?" Tyler asked.

"With your grandparents." Jared said, as Tyler was a bit confused. "Olivia talked to Chris, who called Miss Nancy and she said she couldn't wait to see you." He said as Tyler smiled. He saw a very familiar sign and smiled as he pulled his phone out. He then called Nathan. He let Nathan know they had arrived and then texted Chris the same thing. Tyler gave Jared directions to the Sparks. As they turned the corner Tyler smiled seeing his old house. He then pointed for Jared to park at the end of the driveway. The three of them started to get out of the truck. Jared and Olivia looked around. They were in the middle of a ranch. They never knew that Tyler had lived on a ranch. The two of them quickly realized why Max and Paige were so shocked to see the way Tyler was living in Tree Hill. The house was a small two-story farm house with a white picket fence around it. Tyler noticed the light was on in the Sparks living room. Nancy and Carl could never sleep until Tyler was home, and he knew they would both be sitting in their chairs. Nancy would be sowing something and Carl would be reading the paper. Tyler grabbed Olivia's bag for her and then grabbed his. The three then walked up to the front door. Tyler smiled when he saw them sitting exactly where he knew they would be. The three walked in and set their stuff down. Nancy and Carl both ran up to Tyler hugging him.

"This is Jared." Tyler said. "He's my best friend, and teammate. We both are on the varsity baseball and basketball team." He said as Carl shook Jared's hand and Nancy gave him a hug. "And this is Olivia." He said as Nancy smiled.

"We have heard a lot about you." Nancy said as she gave Olivia a huge hug.

"From all the Kellers." Carl said as he also gave Olivia a hug.

"You three must be exhausted." Nancy said. "We'll show you to your room." She said as she walked over to the bags to pick them up.

"We got them." Tyler said as he picked up the three bags. They then followed Nancy up the stairs. She opened the door to what was Tyler's room and they followed her in. The room was painted cream. Against the wall without a window there was a queen bed with a top bunk over it. When Tyler first started staying with the Sparks he always slept in the top bunk but as he got older he got to sleep in the queen underneath it.

"The beds have fresh sheets on them." Nancy said as Tyler thanked her. She said goodnight to them and shut the door.

"Oh my god." Olivia said with a smile. "She is so sweet!"

"She really is." Tyler said as he took off his jeans and shirt. He then laid down on the queen bed. The headboard was underneath the bunk bed but the other half of the bed was sticking out. He looked up and smiled. He had written his name on the bed when he was ten. Jared climbed up onto the bunk bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Olivia turned the lights off and then climbed into bed with Tyler. Tyler wrapped his arm around his girlfriend and felt her snuggle into his chest.

Olivia woke up to Jared climbing down. Both of them looked around for Tyler but he wasn't around.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked as Jared picked up his phone.

"Uh…" Jared said as he wiped his eyes. "7…" He groaned. Olivia thought it was a little weird that Tyler wasn't still in bed asleep. Olivia and Jared took turns getting ready in the attached bathroom. They then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Nancy was in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Good morning!" Nancy said with a smile.

"Good morning." They both said back.

"How did you sleep?" Nancy asked.

"Great!" Jared said as Nancy handed him a plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Nancy said with a smile. "And what about you honey?" She asked.

"I slept fine." Olivia said as she looked at all of the food.

"Tyler told me that you are a little bit of a picky eater, so I made you a special plate." Nancy said as she handed her a plate with one pancake, grapes, strawberries, and eggs.

"Thanks." Olivia said with a smile. Nancy then sat down at the table with them. They all started to eat and Olivia looked up from her plate. "Where is Tyler?" She asked.

"He's out working." Nancy said as Carl came in the front door with the paper.

"Good morning kids!" Carl said as he sat down at the table. He loved having people in their house.

"Good morning." They said back.

"What do you mean working?" Olivia asked.

"Well Tyler got up and came downstairs around…" Nancy said as she looked at Carl. "I would say around six. He grabbed an apple and said he would be back for breakfast." She said as Olivia and Jared looked at each other. They were very surprised.

"Tyler up before the sun." Jared laughed.

"Is he not like that in Tree Hill?" Carl asked.

"Not really." Olivia said. "He typically sleeps in or is out until that time." She said.

"What do you mean out until then?" Nancy asked.

"Nance, you know that Tyler used to stay out pretty late when he was staying here." Carl said as Nancy nodded. They both then looked at the two teenagers. "Can we ask y'all some questions?" He said.

"Sure." Jared said as he swallowed his food.

"We are just very concerned for Tyler. We know he isn't in trouble or anything but we just worry for him." Nancy said with a soft smile. "How is he adjusting?" She asked.

"Um, we don't really know how he was here." Jared said. "But for the most part I'm guessing he is doing okay?" He said as he looked at Olivia.

"Well, with Chris there hasn't been much change." Olivia shrugged. "Chris has been trying but to be honest he is going about it all wrong most of the time. Chris is trying to parent Tyler and that isn't what is needed. Yeah, Tyler gets into trouble…but can you blame him? His parents were never around like they should have been." She said.

"Well what about this Coach Scott?" Carl said. "Tyler seems to talk about him a lot. They have grown really close. Is he a good guy?" He asked as he looked at Jared. "You and Tyler are teammates so you must know this guy."

"Uh." Jared laughed as he looked at Olivia and then back at Carl. "Well, Coach Scott is a great guy. He is super caring and really enjoys getting to know his players. He does team dinners, one on one meetings, celebrates our victories and helps us through our downfalls and sorrows." He said as Carl smiled.

"He sounds amazing!" Nancy said. "Olivia what do you think of him? I know you don't play basketball, but I'm sure you know him since he is also your teacher." She said.

"Well, I don't know." Olivia said. "He's really strict and a little short tempered." She said as Jared hit her arm. "What? He is. You don't live with him on a daily basis."

"Oh my god." Nancy said. "I should have put that together. Your last name is Scott. Coach Scott is your dad." She said as Olivia started to laugh.

"Actually he is my brother." Olivia said.

"And you live with him?" Carl asked. "What about your parents?" He said.

"I live with my parents too." Olivia said as she cleared her throat. "I stay with my parents for three weeks and then I will go to my brother's for two. Then I'm back at my parents for three and so on and so on. However, I do always stay with my parents for the first day of school."

"How do your parents feel about that?" Nancy asked. Jared rolled his eyes. Olivia literally did the worst job explaining her situation.

"Yeah, I didn't ever get to live with my brother growing up. When he was a senior in high school I got to see him a lot more and I really enjoyed it. My dad came to realize that, so my mom suggested after they finished college that I continued staying with my brother through out my childhood." Olivia said as Nancy and Carl looked at her even more confused.

"I'm sorry. What?" Nancy asked very confused. As Olivia laughed a bit Tyler walked in through the back door.

"You're late." Carl said as Tyler laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry." Tyler laughed again. "I was fixing your shed." He said as he went over and washed his hands. As he was drying them he looked over at Carl and threw the towel back in place. "You know, you might need to hire a ranch hand. Since I'm not next door and can't do it for you every day." He said as Carl nodded. Tyler made a plate and then walked over to the table he sat down next to Olivia and kissed her cheek. He looked at her plate and noticed she had barely touched anything. This was the second time he had noticed she wasn't eating. "So what were y'all talking about?" He asked as he started to eat. They all watched him for a second. It was like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"We were talking about Olivia's very strange family." Jared said.

"Continue please." Carl said as he looked at Tyler. "Slow down, bud." He said as Tyler nodded.

"Well who I call my parents aren't my birth parents." Olivia said. "My birth parents are Dan Scott and Deb Lee. My brother Nathan is their child. My brother Lucas also know as Coach Scott is my half brother. He is the son of Dan and Karen Roe. Dan got Aunt Karen pregnant in high school and three months later got Deb pregnant in college. So Lucas and Nathan are three months apart. I was born almost thirteen years later." She said as Tyler put his hand on her knee. She smiled at him and then continued. "Dan and Deb are terrible people. Terrible parents. Dan was an alcoholic that only cared about himself and Nathan making him look good. Deb hated the way Dan treated Nathan so she traveled all the time. Nathan basically took care of me. I really don't remember having any good memories with them. When Nathan was sixteen, he moved out and got emancipated. Shortly after that I moved in with him. I honestly think it was days after he left. He came back to the house and packed all my stuff up and told Dan and Deb that I was going to live with him. Which I did. I went off and on with Deb for a little bit, but eventually life events happen and I stayed with Nathan permanently." She said as Carl and Nancy nodded.

"So, how did that affect your relationship with Nathan?" Nancy asked. They had always tried to get the Kellers to have Tyler stay with Chris but it never worked.

"Well, Nate and I had a really great relationship when I was little. I was five when I moved in with him. It wasn't until I was around 14 or 15 that I started having a bad relationship with him. I wanted him to be my brother but legally he was my father. I hated that he had so much control over me. I started living with Lucas more because I wanted a brother not a father and he was just as bad. It was mainly my fault…but you can't blame me." Olivia said as shrugged.

"Why did you give Nathan and Lucas so much hate? It seems like they sacrificed a lot for you." Nancy said as Tyler shook his head. He looked at Olivia and then at Nancy.

"I think that is enough." Tyler said.

"I didn't mean it like that." Nancy said.

"It's okay. You're right." Olivia said with a slight smile. The five of them finished eating and Tyler looked at Olivia's plate. She had barely touched anything. He knew that Nancy and Carl were very caring people so he grabbed her plate and finished eating her food for her.

"So what are you gonna do today?" Carl asked.

"Well, I was thinking of taking them to meet Weston and Grace." Tyler said.

"Oh when was the last time you talked to them?" Nancy asked.

"Uh…Weston called me and said that they might be moving because of some problems…other than that. No not really. I facetime Sadie a lot." Tyler said.

"Awww, I bet Sadie misses Uncle Tyler." Carl laughed.

"Yeah, I bet she is so big now. Walking, talking and demanding." Tyler said as he looked at his friends. He smiled and then walked over to them. "But first I think I'm gonna go next door and look around." He said as the two adults nodded. The three teenagers then walked outside.

"Tyler are they just okay with you breaking into someone's house?" Olivia asked.

"It isn't breaking in when you still own it." Tyler said as he pulled out his keys and found the one to his old house. "Tree Hill was always supposed to be temporary. My parents had planned coming back here. They still have things in the house." He said as they walked up onto the front porch. He unlocked the front door and they all walked in. "So this is where I grew up." He said as the two started looking around. Olivia walked to the kitchen and as she did she noticed a mudroom at the back of it. She walked into and noticed that on the doorframe there was a growth chart for Tyler. She smiled as she looked at it. Tyler then walked up to his girlfriend and smiled. "That has every school year except senior." He then laughed as a tear formed. "My dad would always wait for the first couple weeks to be done to measure me. He said it was because of how much my brain grew that it made me taller." He sighed and started to walk away as Jared walked into the room.

"Well get up there Tyler." Jared said as he held a marker and ruler. Tyler rolled his eyes and then looked at Olivia. He groaned and then stood up there. Olivia was to short to measure him so Jared only being an inch shorter than Tyler measured him. Jared told Tyler to step away and then measured it. "You are six foot ten." Jared joked as Tyler pushed him.

"What am I really?" Tyler asked.

"6'2." Jared said.

"You're a whole foot taller than me?" Olivia said as Tyler nodded.

"Yep. You're really short babe." Tyler said as Olivia nodded.

"I get it from Deb and her mom." Olivia said. "Anyways…aren't we going to see your friends?" She asked as he looked at his watch.

"Yeah, we'll do that in a little bit." Tyler said as he watched Olivia walk outside. There was a tree house that was in a huge tree. Tyler had gone upstairs to his old room. He walked in and looked around. He sighed as he took it all in. He leaned against the wall as Jared came in.

"So this is it?" Jared said. "This is where the great Tyler spent most of his time." He laughed as Tyler looked at him and chuckled.

"You could say that." Tyler replied. "Honestly the room we are staying in is where I spent a lot of time." He laughed. He looked at the window and then back at Jared. "Dude, honestly, thanks. Doing this for me, and bringing me here. Knowing that this would make it better. Thanks." He said as Jared smiled.

"I wish I could take the credit." Jared said as he walked to the window. "But that girl out there. It is all her. I've known Olivia forever, and I've never seen her this happy or in love." He said as Tyler smiled.

"I think I'm gonna tell Olivia that I've picked my college." Tyler said as Jared smiled.

"Yeah?" Jared said. "Which one did you pick?" He asked.

-M


End file.
